¿El amor lo cura todo?
by HerRonGinHarry
Summary: Después de Hogwarts todos han encontrado el amor menos una persona. Harry no encuentra a la mujer de sus sueños pero ¿lo encontrara ahora? si quieres saberlo leelo en este fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**¿Él amor lo cura todo?**

**Capitulo 1:Una pequeña introducción.**

Harry estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su último curso en Hogwarts.

Se había enterado de que el heredero de Gryffindor y Hermione era la heredera de Ravenclaw y estuvieron buscando a la heredera de Huffelpaff pero no la encontraron fue una pena por que ella iba a tener el poder de curar y resucitar a todos lo heridos y muertos y a de más curar a las personas que se habían vuelto locas o estaban en el Hospital San Mugo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas por culpa de Voldemort y eso significaba que sus padres podrían haber vuelto pero para ello necesitaban un broche que ellos tenían en su poder en concreto Harry pero les faltaba la heredera de Huffelpaff.

Sirius volvió de detrás del velo después de que Hermione y Harry hiciesen un hechizo. Draco Malfoy uno de sus enemigos pasó a convertirse en un amigo y buen aliado cuando su padre Lucius Malfoy había sido asesinado por Voldemort por que Lucius había intentado fastidiar sus planes. Percy se había reconciliado con sus padres.

En la batalla final, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco y todos sus compañeros entre ellos Neville, Dean, Seamus, Padma, Parvati, Laverne, Colin y sus hermano Dennis, Luna habían luchado con valentía y a ellos se habían unido personas de otros países como Krum y Fleur, aparte de otros alumnos que se habían marchado ya de Hogwarts como Oliver Wood, Cho Chang, todos lo Weasley y Lee el mejor amigo de los gemelos Weasley y las antiguas compañeras del equipo de Quiddich Angelina, Alicia y Kaite, a de más todo el colegio Hogwarts excepto muchos de Slytherin como Crabbe y Goyle que fueron asesinados por Draco muy a pesar suyo y luego Pansy que fue asesinada por Hermione. Harry acabó con Voldemort, la mayoría de los mortífagos fueron asesinados o enviados a Azkaban entre ellos Colangusano pero algunos como los Lestregar escaparon. En la batalla también participaron los profesores, la orden del Fénix y muchos miembros del ministerio. Muchas personas del bando que luchaba contra Voldemort murieron pero se les honro su memoria pero aún así no murió ningún ser querido de Harry, y de todo eso ya habían pasado 5 años.

Después de eso Sirius y Remus eran aurores y eran los jefes de la patrulla en la que estaban Ginny, Draco Ron, Hermione y Harry, en esta patrulla había una plaza bacante después de la muerte de un compañero en una misión. Arthur se hizo ministro de magia.

Luna y Neville se habían casado hace dos años y tenían un hijo de un año. Neville trabajaba investigando plantas nuevas y Luna en la revista el Quisquilloso con su padre. Draco y Ginny también se habían casado hace un año y Ginny estaba embarazada y eran aurores. Ron y Hermione se habían casado hace tres años y tenían una hija de tres años (se casó embarazada de un mes) y otra de un año. Cho había salido con chicos pero nunca una relación estable, seguía pensando en Cedric y trabajaba en el departamento del uso indebido de la magia. Seamus y Laverne se habían casado y tenían un hijo de dos años y Seamus trabajaba en el profeta y Laverne en la revista corazón de bruja. George, Fred y Lee tenían dos tienda artículos de broma un en el callejón Diagón y otra en Hogsmeade y se habían casado Con Alicia, Kaite y Angelina respectivamente, se habían casado los tres a la vez y tenían cada uno un hijo de tres meses (parece que se han puesto de acuerdo), sus mujeres eran jugadoras de Quiddich. Percy se había casado con su novia del colegio Penélope y tenían dos hijos de un año y de dos años y ambos trabajaban en el ministerio en un puesto muy cercano al de su padre y muy importante. Bill y Charlie conocieron a unas chicas cada uno en el lugar donde trabajaban llamadas Sofí y Sara respectivamente y se mudaron a Inglaterra. Bill y Sofí tenían un hijo de cinco años y Charlie y Sara de cuatro años. Fleur y Krum estaban casados, este seguía jugando al Quiddich y Fleur trabajaba en Gringotts, se habían mudado a Inglaterra y tenían un hijo de un año. Hagrid y Madame Maxime se habían casado antes de que Harry terminase Hogwarts y Hagrid ya no vivía allí aunque seguía siendo profesor y guardabosque, tenían un hijo de seis años gigantesco. Tonks y Remus se casarón y tuvieron dos hijos gemelos de cuatro años y eran aurores. Sirius había conocido a una mujer en los aurores llamada Raichel y se había casado con ella y tenían un hijo de tres años. Oliver se había casado con Sandra y ambos eran jugadores de Quiddich en el mismo equipo pero no tenían hijos. Dean se había casado con Parvati y esta trabajaba en corazón de bruja y tenían un hijo de dos años y él trabajaba en los aurores. Padma conoció a Dudley en una fiesta, se habían casado y tenían un hijo de un año y esta trabajaba en corazón de bruja con su hermana. Vernon y Petunia habían cambiado su opinión sobre los magos desde que su hijo se casó con una bruja y ahora disfrutaban de su nieto y se llevaban bien con Harry. Colin y Dennis tenían novia formal y se llamaban Ana y Sheila respectivamente y los cuatro trabajaban en el departamento de uso indebido de objetos Muggles. Dumblendore seguía siendo Director de Hogwarts y Mcgonagall profesora de Transfomaciones. Ojoloco se había casado con la señora Pomfrey. Y Snape estaba con la profesora Hooch y este era el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y se llevaba mejor con Sirius, Remus, Harry y Ron. Snape y Hooch tenían un hijo de dos años. Molly era feliz tenía muchos nietos se sentía orgullosa de su marido pero ahora actuaba de celestina con Harry y las Chicas. Harry trabajaba como auror y no tenía novia, había salido con algunas chicas pero nada serio y a veces sentía envidia por sus amigos por que ellos eran felices y tenían una familia y también por que estaban muy enamorados y el nunca lo había estado, todos los niños excepto los hijos de Sirius, Snape, Remus y Hagrid lo llamaban tío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Una tarde en la Madriguera.**

Harry le seguía dando vueltas a su vida en esos últimos años cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Harry- dijo Molly.

- ¿Sí?- dijo Harry y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el jardín de la Madriguera que había cambiado mucho ahora era más elegante y es que era la casa del ministro de magia. También se dio cuenta de que todos en los que estaba pensando lo miraban.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? estabas muy pensativo- dijo Molly preocupada.

- No nada- dijo Harry mirando a Molly- solo pensaba en todo lo que nos había ocurrido en estos últimos años.

- Ah- dijo Molly- creía que estabas pensando en alguna chica, en alguna novia.

- Molly ya sabes que no tengo novia y a de más cuando la tenga serás la primera en saberlo- dijo Harry un poco cansado de tener que repetírselo tantas veces.

- Pues no entiendo por que no tienes novia- dijo Molly mirándolo- por que eres muy guapo.

Molly tenía razón, Harry se había convertido en un hombre muy guapo, con sus 22 años era alto (media 1,90) fuerte y musculoso, seguía teniendo sus mismos ojos verdes que eran penetrantes y cautivaban a cualquier mujer, seguía llevando sus mismas gafas redondas, seguía teniendo la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente y tenía su pelo siempre alborotado.

- Gracias Molly- dijo Harry sonriendo- sino estuvieses casada saldría contigo.

Todos se echaron a reír y entonces a Molly se le ilumino la cara y los ojos la brillaron.

- Harry ya se- dijo Molly sonriendo y comportándose como una niña que tiene un juguete nuevo- te voy a presentar a una chica.

- Por favor Molly deja al chico- dijo Arthur mirando a su mujer- él ya sabe como buscar a las chicas.

- Molly déjalo, no me busques a nadie- dijo Harry con miedo- la última que me buscaste era idiota.

- No esta es muy inteligente, valiente, graciosa, divertida, amable, alegre, buena, simpática, risueña y tiene el mismo problema que tú no encuentra ningún chico lo suficiente bueno para ella a de más es bruja y tiene tu edad- dijo Molly sonriendo- se trata de una sobrina mía, yo la quiero mucho es como una hija.

- Oh no mama- dijo Ron asustado- ¿no se tratará de Alicia?

- Si de ella estaba hablando- dijo Molly mirando a Ron- ¿qué tiene de malo?

- Mama por favor ¿Alicia?- dijo Ginny mirando a su madre asombrada- pobre Harry.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- repitió Molly.

- Nada- dijo Percy- pero es que no creo que sea el tipo de Harry.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Molly sin entender- es valiente, inteligente...

- Si ya lo as dicho- dijo Harry cortándola- pero...

- ¿Pero qué?- dijo Molly.

- Si tiene todas esas cualidades, tiene que tener algún defecto- dijo Harry- ¿Cuál es?

- Bueno ella...- dijo Molly.

- Es más fea que un pie- terminó de decir Fred.

- Es un trol- dijo George.

- No esta tan mal- dijo Molly poco convincente.

- ¿Cómo que no? Harry es fea con ganas- dijo Bill.

- No digáis eso es vuestra prima- dijo Molly- Arthur di algo.

- La verdad es que es fea- dijo Arthur pero luego dijo al ver la cara de su mujer- pero es inteligente y bueno lo que ha dicho Molly antes.

- Mama ¿dónde están los álbumes de fotos?- preguntó Charlie.

- En mi habitación- dijo Molly.

Charlie se levantó y se fue a por los álbumes. A los 5 minutos ya estaba abajo con un álbum en las manos. Lo abrió, se lo dio a Harry y le señalo a una chica. Todos los que no la conocían estaban ansiosos por ver como era.

Harry cuando la vio casi se le cae el álbum, se lo avía entre todos los Weasley, era una niña de unos diez años y como habían dicho era fea tenía el pelo melena y castaño y llevaba un flequillo que le tapaba los ojos, la poca cara que se le veía estaba llena de granos y como estaba sonriendo se le veían unos dientes grandísimos, era bajita y gorda muy gorda, y no es que Harry pensase que las gordas son fea por que había conocido mujeres gordas muy bonitas pero esa no lo era.

Harry pasó el álbum para que la vieran los de más y todos cuando la veían se aguantaban la risa.

- Molly es horrible- dijo Harry- no quiero que me la presentes.

- Harry pero y no pensé que fueses un chico que se fijase en el exterior solamente.

- Con esa sí- dijo Harry- no me la presentes.

- Vale- dijo Molly.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Molly había intentado junta a Harry y a la prima fea de los Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Visita a casa de Sirius y Raichel. **

Esa mañana Harry se despertó en el departamento de una chica rubia llamada Rebeca, se vistió y se fue sin despertarla en ella tampoco había visto la chica de sus sueños.

Se fue a su departamento, se dio una ducha y se cambió, hoy iría a casa de Sirius y Raichel a comer y allí estarían todos los que unos días antes estuvieron en la antigua madriguera.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras vio unas cajas y un camión de mudanzas y pensó " voy a tener un nuevo vecino" y se marchó en su coche descapotable a casa de Sirius. Cuando llegó ya estaban allí todos, comieron y después salieron al jardín de detrás de la casa y mientras los niños jugaban, los mayores charlaban entonces Molly dijo sonriendo a Harry.

- Harry tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Sí?¿Cuál?- preguntó Harry.

- Mi sobrina Alicia ha venido y la he invitado a que venga para que la conozcas.

- Oh no Molly, Oh no- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza- yo me voy.

- No le vas hacer ese feo ¿no?- dijo Molly con una mirada triste para que Harry no pudiese negarse.

- No claro que no- dijo Harry- ¿a qué hora viene?

- Estará apunto de llegar- dijo Molly sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre.

- Mira debe de ser ella- dijo Molly- Sirius, Raichel voy yo por que a vosotros no os conoce.

- Esta bien- dijo Raichel.

Mientras Molly iba a la puerta principal, los de más miraban a Harry y se aguantaban la risa y este los miraba muy enfadado.

Molly llegó a la puerta y abrió, no tuvo tiempo de ver a nadie por que una chica se había lanzado y la había abrazado.

- Hola tía Molly, os he echado mucho de menos- dijo una chica- siento no haber venido a visitaros antes.

- No te preocupes pero pasa no te quedes ahí- dijo Molly y la chica paso- pero déjame que te vea- Molly la miro de arriba a bajo.

La chica sonrió a su tía y la volvió a abrazar.

- ¿Ya tienes piso?- dijo Molly- ¿Por qué te vienes a vivir a Inglaterra?

- Sí a las dos cosas- dijo Alicia- tía ¿cómo me as podido hacer esto?

- ¿Qué he hecho?- dijo Molly sin entender por que decía eso.

- Bueno pues quieres que me haga novia del mismísimo Harry Potter- dijo Alicia.

- Bueno hablamos de eso más tarde- dijo Molly y luego cambió de tema- vamos ¿querrás ver a tus primos?

- Si claro- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Mientras Harry esperaba en el jardín nervioso, sólo pensaba en cuando terminaría todo eso. Harry estaba pensativo cuando Molly llegó sola al jardín.

- ¿Dónde esta Alicia mama?- pregunto Ron.

- Aquí- dijo Molly mirando a un lado pero la chica no estaba- esperad es que es un poco tímida.

Molly volvió a la casa y vieron desde el jardín a Molly cogiendo a alguien y empujándola a fuera y mientras decía:

- Vamos Alicia no seas tímida.

Todos miraban a la puerta y mientras Molly se acercó a su sobrina y los de afuera oyeron murmullos pero no entendían lo que decían.

- Vamos Alicia no seas tonta- dijo Molly con cara de suplica- te están esperando.

- Vale pero no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme novio.

- No este es el último- dijo Molly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Una pequeña sorpresa.**

Entonces Molly salio al jardín sonriendo seguida de una chica. Todos cuando la vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta y a Harry se le cayó el vaso. Ante ellos estaba la chica más hermosa que habían visto nunca. Ninguno podía creer que esa fuese la misma de la foto que los Weasley les habían enseñado.

Había cambiado mucho, ya no tenía ese pelo melena ahora lo tenía largo hasta la cintura y su flequillo había desaparecido dejando al descubierto unos ojos extraños pero hermosos eran verdes con alrededor gris azulado, de su cara había desaparecido todo grano que en el pasado pudo haber y ahora tenía la cara lisa y tersa, sus dientes ahora eran mucho más pequeños y tenía una sonrisa preciosa, había crecido bastante y ya no estaba gorda ahora era delgada. Pero a Harry le encantó como iba vestida, llevaba unas botas blancas con tacón y punta muy fina, una minifalda blanca con rayas muy finitas de color negro que dejaba al descubierto unas piernas que a Harry le encantaron y una camiseta en la que enseñaba la tripa.

Molly al ver la cara de todos sonrió y dijo:

- Bueno os presento a mi sobrina Alicia Harris.

- Hola- dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír y haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- Hola- dijeron todos todavía muy sorprendidos, Harry no dijo nada no le salía la voz.

- Chicos ¿no vais a dar dos besos a vuestra prima?- dijo Molly de forma de regañina.

- Si claro- dijo Ron acercándose a Alicia.

- Valla pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Alicia sonriendo- a mi primito Ronnie.

- Oh no Alicia no empecemos- dijo Ron sonriendo- ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así.

- Ya lo se- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- anda dame un abrazo.

Ron la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazó mientras le decía:

- Te he echado mucho de menos primito.

- Yo a ti también- dijo Ron y se separaron- pero mírate estas muy cambiada.

- Ya se lo que pasa- dijo Alicia sonriendo- vosotros esperabais encontraros a una chica fea, gorda y bajita pero es que la gente cambia mucho en 12 años.

- ¿Tanto hace que no nos vemos?- preguntó Ron pensativo.

- Si desde que teníamos 10 años, con 11 empezamos el colegio y ya no vine.

- ¿Con cuantos años distes este cambio tan radical?- preguntó Ron.

- Cuando entre en el colegio con 11 años- repuso Alicia pensativa- me desaparecieron los granos, me cambie el pelo y los dientes me los encogí ¿Qué quieres? que siguiese hiendo con esos dientes tan feos que tenía a de más adelgace y crecí.

- Tienes razón por que eras más bajita que Ginny y tenias un año más que ella- dijo Ron- ¿cuánto mides?

- 1,75- dijo Alicia sonriendo- pero ahora que te miro tu no as cambiado nada sólo as crecido más y te as puesto más fuerte pero por lo de más eres igual aunque estas más guapo.

Alicia tenía razón, Ron también se había convertido en un chico muy guapo, media 1,93, era fuerte y musculoso como Harry pero tenía el mismo pelo rojo, las mismas pecas y los mismos ojos azules.

- Ron me he enterado de que te as casado y tienes dos hijos- dijo Alicia sonriendo- no me vas a presentar a la mujer que es capaz de soportarte las 24 horas del día, es mi heroína, yo no te aguantaba ni 15 minutos cuando éramos pequeños.

Todos se echaron a reír y Ron fue a por Hermione y volvió con ella dados de la mano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Presentaciones.**

- Esta es Hermione Granger, mi mujer- dijo Ron señalando a Hermione que estaba sonriendo.

Hermione extendió la mano pero Alicia en vez de estrechársela le dio dos besos, dejando a Hermione y a todos un poco sorprendidos de la ración de la chica y de eso Alicia se dio cuenta.

- Lo siento- dijo Alicia mirando a Hermione- a sido sin querer es que soy de España y allí se saludan y se presentan así y yo como estoy acostumbrada lo he hecho instintivamente pero lo siento si te a molestado, la próxima vez os daré la mano.

- No, no importa- dijo Hermione sonriendo- me parece más cariñosos que darnos la mano eso es muy frío y no creo que a los otros les importe.

- Menos mal que no te molestó- dijo Alicia aliviada y luego miro a su primo- Ron tienes muy buen gusto es muy bonita.

- Gracias- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Hermione tampoco había cambiado mucho solo que media 1,70 pero seguía teniendo su mismo pelo y ojos castaños- Luego te presentamos a nuestros hijos.

En ese momento se acercó Ginny con su 1,65, cabellera roja y sus ojos azules, iba sonriendo muy contenta.

- Valla Ginny estas preciosa, te sienta bien el embarazo- dijo Alicia mientras abrazaba a Ginny.

- Gracias tu también estas muy hermosa- dijo Ginny devolviéndola el abrazo.

- Pero ¿quién es el padre?- preguntó Alicia.

Draco se acercó sonriendo y cogió la mano de Ginny.

- Este es mi marido- dijo Ginny sonriendo- Draco Malfoy.

- Es muy guapo- dijo Alicia sonriendo y dándole dos besos a Draco, este también había cambiado un poco era más alto (media 1, 90), su pelo ya no lo llevaba repeinado sino corto y despeinado pero seguía teniendo los ojos grises- tienes mucha suerte Draco.

- Si ya lo se- dijo el chico dándole un beso en la frente a Ginny.

- Bueno y mis otros primos- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿donde están mis gemelos favoritos?

- Te debes referir a nosotros- dijo Fred y Alicia asintió- apartaos que nosotros somos sus favoritos.

- Yo he dicho gemelos no primos- dijo Alicia mientras Fred y George se acercaban y le daban a su prima un beso cada uno en una mejilla.

- Tenemos un regalo para ti- dijo George sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿De verdad? no me fió de vosotros- dijo Alicia mirándolos fijamente- ya no soy tan ingenua, no voy a caer en vuestros trucos.

- Sólo es un ramo de flores- dijo Fred con cara de inocente.

- Cuidado con lo que hacéis que la ultima vez casi la matáis del susto- dijo Molly mirándolos severamente- que todavía os comportáis como niños.

- Toma- dijo George sin prestar atención a su madre.

Alicia lo cogió insegura y empezó a mirar las flores como buscando algo.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo George aguantándose la risa.

- Buscando el truco de la broma.

- No tiene truco- dijo Fred sonriendo.

- ¿Ha no?¿y esto qué es?- dijo Alicia poniendo las flores en la cara de Fred y George.

- ¿Él qué? yo no veo nada- dijo George que seguía mirando las flores al igual que Fred.

- Buscad ¿no lo veis?- dijo Alicia mientras sacaba del bolso la varita, todos se dieron cuenta menos los gemelos. Apuntó a las flores y salieron dos chorros de agua y cada uno dio en la cara de uno de ellos.

Todos se echaron a reír incluso Fred y George.

- Me la debíais- dijo Alicia que no paraba de reírse- por la última vez.

- Muy buena primita- dijo Fred secándose la cara.

Se habían acercado Alicia y Kaite a ellos.

- Estas son Alicia y Kaite nuestras esposas- dijo George.

- Valla si yo os conozco sois jugadoras de Quiddich- dijo Alicia emocionada mientras le daba dos besos a cada una- me encanta como jugáis.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia la esposa de George.

- Muchas gracias- dijo Kaite.

- De nada- dijo Alicia- ¿ y mis otros tres primos?¿dónde están?

- Aquí- dijo Percy.

Bill, Charlie y Percy se acercaban con sus esposas. Alicia les dio dos besos a cada uno.

- Valla son muy guapas las 3- dijo Alicia.

- Gracias- dijeron las 3 a la vez.

- Vosotros también estáis muy guapos- dijo Alicia mirando a sus 3 primos.

- Gracias- dijeron Bill y Percy a la vez.

- Tu también estas muy guapa- dijo Charlie.

- ¿Dónde esta el tío Arthur?- preguntó Alicia buscándole con la mirada- quiero felicitarle por ser ministro.

- Esto aquí- dijo Arthur sonriendo al lado de Molly.

- Tío- dijo Alicia corriendo hacía él y abrazándolo- os eche de menos.

- Nosotros a ti también- dijo Arthur sonriendo- estas preciosa.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia- felicidades por llegar a ser ministro.

- Gracias- dijo Arthur sonriendo.

Entonces Alicia pareció acordarse de algo, se dio la vuelta y miro a todos sus primos y esposas y a su prima y marido.

- Se me olvidaba- dijo Alicia muy seria- siento no haber venido a vuestras bodas pero es que cuando salí del colegio como mama había muerto pues tuve que hacerme cargo de papa y de la casa a sí que hice las pruebas para auror y ahora trabajo en eso y a de más tuve que cuidar a papa ya sabéis que estaba muy enfermo.

- No te preocupes ya nos lo decías en las cartas- dijo Ron muy serio- a de más sentimos mucho lo de nuestro tío cuando nos llegó la carta hace un año nos entristeció mucho.

- Bueno ahora no es momento de ponerse triste- dijo Molly que estaba apunto de llorar por la muerte de su hermano mayor pero sacó las fuerzas y sonrió- te voy a presentar a los de más.

Molly cogió del brazo a Alicia y se la fue presentando de uno en uno a todos los que faltaban y dejando para el final a Harry.

- Bueno y por último- dijo Molly sonriendo y poniendo a Alicia delante de Harry- este es Harry Potter.

Harry y Alicia se dieron dos besos y cuando lo hicieron Harry sintió un aroma que le encantó y embauco.

Ninguno sabía lo que decir y todos se dieron cuenta, los dos estaban muy nerviosos. Entonces Molly para romper el hielo, se acercó a Alicia y como el que no quiere la cosa, la empujo haciendo que tropezase y tuviera que sujetar en Harry.

- Lo siento- dijo Alicia colorada- es que mi tía es un poco patosa a parte de que esta un poco loca- dijo Alicia poniéndose bizca y poniendo cara de loca.

Harry se hecho a reír y Alicia al verlo también se puso a reír.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: ¿Existe el amor a primera vista?**

- No te preocupes- dijo Harry sonriendo- yo estoy encantado de que te sujetes en mi- después de eso Alicia se puso un poco colorada- a de más ya conozco a tu tía y se como es.

- ¿Desde cuando conoces a mi familia?- preguntó Alicia.

- Desde los 11 años- respondió Harry- pero me hubiera encantado conocerte a ti antes.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia muy interesada.

- Por que eres la chica más bonita que he visto nunca- dijo Harry sonriendo, Molly estaba feliz miraba la escena muy contenta.

- Valla gracias- dijo Alicia poniéndose como un tomate- pero cuando era pequeña era horrible aunque cambie a los 11 años cuando tu conociste a mi familia.

Todos se pusieron a hablar y dejaron a Harry y a Alicia que hablaran, Molly era la única que los observaba de reojo.

Harry le contó a Alicia todo sobre Voldemort, su cicatriz, sus padres y todo lo referente a su pasado y no se extraño al averiguar que ya lo sabía y es que se dio cuenta de que era famoso.

- Una pregunta Harry- dijo Alicia mientras se sentaban en unas sillas alejado de los de más.

- Dime- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Mis tíos y mis primos ya llaman a Voldemort por su nombre?

- Si- dijo Harry mirando a la chica embobado- lo hacen desde que Ron empezó su 7º curso ¿tu desde cuando lo haces?

- Yo desde siempre a mi no me daba miedo decirlo aun que no lo decía delante de los Weasley por que a ellos no les gustaba que lo dijese- explicó Alicia- pero me alegro de que ya sean capaces de decirlo por que creo que es una estupidez tener miedo a un nombre ¿no crees?

- Si claro- dijo Harry sonriendo muy impresionado- sabes eres muy valiente.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves a España?- pregunto Harry y poco triste no entendía por que estaba tan triste por que esa chica volviese a España la acababa de conocer pero ya no quería separarse de ella.

- No creo que vuelva- dijo Alicia pensativa- ahora que mis padres han muerto y no tengo otra familia que los Weasley me voy a quedar a vivir aquí.

- ¿Y ya tienes piso?-preguntó Harry más contento.

- Si en el centro de Londres, en la calle London Place- dijo Alicia.

- ¿De verdad? Yo vivo allí en el número 12- dijo Harry ilusionado por tener a esa chica viviendo tan cerca, por que quería verla y tenerla todos los días cerca, le encantaba esa chica. - Yo también en el departamento 3ºA- dijo Alicia sonriendo le encantaba ese chico y quería verlo todos los días.

- Claro son tuyas las cajas de mudanzas que he visto en el portal- dijo Harry- yo vivo en el 2ºA justo de bajo tuya.

- Que bien vamos a ser vecinos- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry y Alicia siguieron hablando sobre que no encontraron a la heredera de Huffelpaff y que él era el heredero de Gryffindor y Hermione la de Ravenclaw. Alicia le contó como había muerto su madre y una hermana de 3 años en un accidente de trafico cuando ella tenía 17 y como su padre había muerto tras una enfermedad de 7 años, le contó lo bien que se lo pasaba en la Madriguera y eso lo recordó con nostalgia y antes de mudarse iba a ir a Hogwarts pero como se mudo fue a una escuela de España de brujería que había ido a una escuela de brujería en España y también recordó cuando su hermana dijo su nombre por primera vez y como sus padres y su hermana se divertían mucho con ella. Mientras le contaba eso, Harry vio como una lagrima le recorría su hermoso rostro pero ella se limpió los ojos y dijo:

- Maldito polvo- pensaba que si decía eso Harry se lo creería pero él sabía que lloraba por recordar a sus padres y a su hermana. Alicia miraba al suelo limpiándose los ojos y intentaba dejar de llorar pero no lo podía evitar cada vez que se acordaba de su familia se ponía a llorar pero ella intentaba que Harry no la viese llorar. Harry la cogió de la barbilla y hizo que le mirase, la chica le miro con las manos en la cara limpiándose las lagrimas, Molly que no apartaba la vista de la pareja cuando vio que Harry le había cogido de la barbilla se lo dijo a los de más y todos miraron para ver lo que pasaba. Harry cogió las manos de la chica y se las apartó de la cara, sin soltárselas las puso encima de las piernas de Alicia y con una mano le limpió las lagrimas y la muchacha dejo de llorar y se sonrieron.

- Lo siento- dijo Alicia- te acabo de conocer y ya me he puesto a llorar delante de ti pensaras que soy una estúpida.

- Nada de eso- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la acariciaba- creo eres muy dulce.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Molly casi se pone a saltar, a gritar y a llorar de la alegría y todo eso por un simple beso en la mejilla.

Harry al sentirla tan cerca le dieron ganas de besarla en los labios pero se intentaba controlar por que no era plan de besarla cuando se acababan de conocer pero le costaba mucho controlarse, la acarició y ella sonrió, Harry se acercó a ella para besarla no podía resistirse y vio para su sorpresa como Alicia cerraba los ojos y se acercaba, Harry sonrió y el también cerró los ojos, todos miraban expectantes. Mientras se acercaban Harry y Alicia se hacían la misma pregunta ¿existe el amor a primera vista? Ellos siempre que se habían hecho esa pregunta habían contestado no rápidamente pero su respuesta era si por que ambos se habían enamorado. Habían sentido un gran amor cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando sintieron su respiración, su olor, cuando se dieron un beso en la mejilla y sintieron el roce de sus pieles, cuando sintieron sus labios en la mejilla, cuando oyeron sus risas, y vieron sus sonrisas, cuando Harry vio como lloraba sintió ganas de cuidarla y protegerla. Entonces estaban apunto de besarse cuando alguien los interrumpió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: La interrupción.**

- Tío Harry- dijo María la hija de 3 años de Ron y Hermione iba de la mano de su hermano David de un año- ¿Quién es esa chica tan guapa?

Harry y Alicia abrieron los ojos y miraron a todos los niños que estaban a su lado. Alicia se agacho delante de los niños y dijo:

- Hola me llamo Alicia Harris ¿y vosotros?

- Yo me llamo María Weasley- dijo la niña y señalo a su hermano y el es David Weasley mi hermano y los de más no te los digo por que son muchos.

- María- dijo Hermione regañándola- así no se habla a la gente tienes que ser más educada.

- No la regañes- dijo Alicia sonriendo- es solo una niña.

- Yo no soy una niña- interrumpió María- ya tengo 3 años.

- Valla 3 años pensé que eras una niña pero ya eres toda una mujercita- dijo Alicia sonriendo- una mujercita muy bonita e inteligente.

- Gracias- dijo María devolviéndole la sonrisa- tu también eres muy bonita ¿eres novia de mi tío Harry?

- No- dijo Alicia riéndose- nos hemos conocido hoy.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te ibas a besar con él?- dijo María riéndose y Alicia se sonrojo.

- María eso no se pregunta- dijo Hermione enfadada por el comportamiento de su hija.

- Ron ¿estos son tus hijos?- preguntó Alicia.

- Si María y David- dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a ellos y se agachaba al lado de Alicia.

- Papa ¿quién es?- dijo María- ¿de qué la conoces?

- Es mi prima- dijo Ron.

- ¿Es familia nuestra?- preguntó María y ron asintió sonriendo- ¿y como te llamamos?

- Bueno me podéis llamar Alicia, prima, tía si queréis ya que yo considero a vuestro padre como un hermano- dijo Alicia y Ron la dio un beso en la mejilla-o me podéis llamar abuela.

- Tu eres demasiado joven para ser nuestra abuela- dijo María extrañada- te voy a llamar tía ¿vale?

- Vale- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Sabes a mi tío Harry le gustas- dijo María.

- ¿De verdad?¿ Y por que lo dices?- preguntó Alicia sonriendo mientras que Harry sé ponía rojo.

- Por que cuando has entrado se le ha quedado cara de tonto y té a mirado las piernas y el culo y desde que te has agachado no te ha dejado de mirar de arriba a bajo- dijo María mirando a Harry.

Harry se puso aún más rojo cuando Alicia le miro sonriendo, el chico se agacho a su lado y dijo:

- Estos niños que graciosos son.

- Sí mucho.

- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- preguntó María.

- Claro ¿a qué?- dijo Alicia.

- Al pilla pilla- dijo María – tu la llevas con David.

Todos los niños salieron corriendo y María dejo a David allí con Alicia.

- Vamos David- dijo Alicia cogiendo al niño en brazos- sois muy malos como David es más lento lo dejáis solo conmigo pero os vamos a pillar ¿verdad David?

Alicia le dio un beso al niño en la mejilla y el niño le abrazó.

- Valla que cariñoso- dijo Alicia y miro a Harry y a Ron que se habían levantado- parece que le he gustado, vamos bonito.

Alicia se alejo con David en brazos y Harry observo como jugaba con los niños y sonrió al ver lo bien que se lo estaban pasando.

Era tan hermosa pensó Harry que la miraba embobado y Ron se dio cuenta y sonrió.

- Harry ¿té a gustado mi prima?- preguntó contento.

- ¿Eh?- dijo Harry que no se había enterado de la pregunta.

- Nada- dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras sonreía.

En toda la tarde Harry no apartó los ojos de Alicia que seguía jugando con los niños. A las 9 Alicia se sentó en el césped del jardín y los niños a su alrededor.

- Estoy muy vieja para estos trotes- dijo Alicia respirando entrecortadamente.

- No ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo Daniel el hijo de 5 años de Bill y Sofí.

- 22- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Eres más jóvenes que mis papas- dijo Daniel.

- Tú eres hijo de Bill y Sofí ¿no?- dijo Alicia y el niño asintió. Harry vio a Alicia sentada en el césped, así que se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Harry sonriendo.

- Bien un poco cansada son unos terremotos no paran- dijo Alicia abanicándose con la mano y Harry sonrió.

Harry y Alicia siguieron hablando entre ellos y con los niños. Y cada vez a cada uno le entraba el otro en el corazón haciendo que ambos no quisieran separase el uno del otro nunca.

**Nota de la autora: **

Bueno siento si me he atrasado actualizando pero es que con las navidades estoy muy liada pero gracias a todos los que me dejan sus opiniones muchas gracias y me alegro de que os guste mi historia. Todavía queda mucha historia, ocurrirán muchas cosas y por favor si alguna vez se os hace aburrida decídmelo en los rewis y decidme él por que se os hace aburrida. Seguir dejándome vuestras opiniones aunque sean malas por aun así yo terminare la historia para que la lea al que le gusta. Adiós y gracias. Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo y tiene messenger mi dirección es 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Despedidas.**

Alicia se levantó, se acercó a los de más y dijo:

- Será mejor que me valla a sido un viaje largo y estoy cansada.

- Esta bien-dijo Molly- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

- No hace falta cojo un taxi- dijo Alicia.

- Nada de eso- dijo Harry levantándose y acercándose a Alicia- yo la llevo a su casa.

- No quiero molestar- dijo Alicia- a lo mejor tu te quieres quedar más.

- No es molestia- dijo Harry- yo te llevo.

Todos sonrieron y Alicia aceptó.

- Bien pues nos vamos cuando tu quieras- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Adiós a todos a sido un placer conoceros- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Adiós- dijeron todos.

- Cuando quieras estas invitada- dijo Sirius.

- Gracias.

Molly le dio un beso y Alicia se lo devolvió.

- Pues vamos- dijo Alicia.

Entonces todos los niños se pusieron a su alrededor y algunos la cogían de la pierna para que no se fuese.

- No te vallas tía- dijo María- Quédate un ratito jugando.

Alicia se puso de rodillas enfrente de los niños y dijo:

- Es tarde y estoy cansada otro día jugamos y me quedo todo el tiempo que queráis ¿vale?

Todos los niños aunque de mala gana aceptaron.

- Eso si yo no me voy de aquí hasta que me deis un beso o dos si queréis.

Todos los niños se acercaron y la dieron dos besos y Alicia se los devolvió solo había un niño que no se acercaba y ese era Daniel.

- Daniel ¿tu no me das un besito?- preguntó Alicia.

- Si- el niño se acercó y Alicia puso la mejilla para que le diese un beso pero el niño en vez de darle un beso en la mejilla le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, nadie se lo esperaba y se quedaron sorprendidos- ¿Quieres ser mi novia tía Alicia?- todos sonrieron.

- Bueno me siento muy halagada pero yo soy muy mayor para ti y además soy familia tuya.

- No importa- dijo Daniel- anda por favor.

- Bueno me lo pensare- dijo Alicia, le dio un beso en la frente y luego le revolvió el pelo, el niño sonrió.

- Parece que tengo competencia- dijo Harry.

Alicia lo miro desde el suelo y se puso colorada mientras los otros sonreían. La chica se levantó muy colorada y Harry sonrío mientras decía:

- Sabes que cuando te pones colorada estas preciosa.

Molly no cabía en felicidad, si Harry seguía así seguro que su sobrina se enamoraría de él sin saber que ya lo estaba.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Alicia todavía un poco colorada.

- Si vamos- repuso Harry- adiós.

Harry y Alicia se fueron a la puerta principal y salieron a la calle, el chico la indicó un coche deportivo, de color rojo, descapotable y la chica sonrió le encantaban los coches.

Harry le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y ella le sonrió mientras se subía, luego Harry subió y se fueron, por el camino fueron hablando e iban estar hablando bastante por que la casa de Sirius y Raichel estaba bástate retirada de su departamento y Harry para estar más con la chica cogió el camino más largo.

**Nota Autora: **

siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado muy liada gracias por dejar rewis. Este capitulo es un poco corto pero los otros seguramente sean más largos. Gracias y dejar vuestras opiniones aunque sean malas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: El amor llega así, sin avisar.**

Harry Alicia seguían hablando animadamente cuando a Alicia le empezó a sonar el móvil (N/A: todos los magos tenían móviles por que les resultaba más rápido comunicarse que con las lechuzas aunque las seguían utilizando).

- ¿Quién es?- dijo Alicia y la cara le cambió a una gran sonrisa- hola Javier- Harry no se enteraba de nada la chica se había puesto ha hablar en Español y lo hacía muy rápido, lo único que había entendido es que era un chico y se llamaba Javier y estaba muy contenta y Harry se puso un poco celoso ¿sería su novio?- te he echado mucho de menos.

- ¿Ya as conocido al chico que te iba a presentar tu tía?- preguntó el chico muy interesado.

- Si esta a mi lado- dijo Alicia sonriendo- es guapísimo tiene unos ojos que me han cautivado y una mirada penetrante, una sonrisa preciosa y su pelo me encanta lo tiene negro azabache y muy revuelto, es altísimo y tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

- Pues a que estas esperando, atácale, bésale, comételo- dijo el chico desesperado.

- ¿Qué dices? Le acabo de conocer- dijo Alicia- aunque no te niego que tengo muchas ganas, le miro y me cuesta mucho resistirme.

- ¿Dónde estáis?- preguntó Javier.

- En su coche- dijo Alicia- me esta acompañando a casa.

- Invítale a que pase cuando lleguéis- propuso el chico.

- No esta toda la casa desordenada- dijo Alicia- además yo seguramente no le guste comparado con él soy horrible.

- Alicia ya no eres la niña esa que conocí cuando viniste a España- dijo Javier- ahora eres preciosa toda una mujer.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia- será mejor que cuelgue otro día te llamo yo ¿vale? Dale recuerdos a María.

- Vale- dijo Javier- dale un besito.

- Cállate- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Alicia colgó el teléfono y lo guardó, miro a Harry y dijo:

- Lo siento me he enrollado mucho.

- No te preocupes- dijo Harry un poco serio- ¿era tu novio?

- No- Alicia se echó a reír- Javier es un amigo que tengo desde que fui a España es un año mayor que nosotras además no podría ser mi novio.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Harry- ¿tiene novia?

- No- dijo Alicia aguantándose la risa- es gay.

Harry al oír eso sonrió de felicidad, ahora tenía el camino libre con ella.

Llegaron al departamento y subieron juntos la escalera aunque Harry vivía en un segundo la acompañó hasta el tercero.

- Bueno- dijo Alicia cuando ya estaban enfrente de la puerta- me encantó conocerte.

La chica empezó a abrir la puerta y cuando lo consiguió miro a Harry.

- Lo pase muy bien- dijo Alicia- espero que nos veamos pronto.

- Si yo también- dijo Harry sonriendo- Alicia ¿te gustaría que mañana fuésemos a dar un paseo y a tomar algo?

- Claro- dijo la chica ilusionada- ¿a qué hora?

- A las 7- dijo Harry muy contento.

- A las 7- dijo Alicia sonriendo de oreja a oreja- bueno hasta mañana.

La chica dio la espalda a Harry y este sin saber por que y en que momento lo había decidido, cogió del brazo a la chica y esta se dio la vuelta, Harry se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y sintieron el beso más dulce y tierno que les habían dado nunca. Se separaron poco a poco y abrieron los ojos, Harry le tocó el pelo con cuidado y dijo:

- Hasta mañana.

La chica miró a Harry a los ojos, estaba muy colorada y dijo:

- Hasta mañana- entró en la casa y cerró la puerta.

Harry miro la puerta y sonrió tocándose los labios, le pareció el mejor beso que le habían dado nunca y estaba feliz por que mañana volvería a salir con ella, a ambos les había llegado el amor sin avisar, y ahora ambos se daban cuenta de que nunca habían estado enamorados, los dos pensaban que habían estado enamorados anteriormente cuando habían salido con otras personas pero ahora se daban cuenta que nunca habían sentido ese sentimiento llamado amor pero les encantaba sentirlo y Harry estaba empezando a pensar en que esa chica era la mujer de sus sueños.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Regreso a casa de Sirius y Raichel**

Alicia entró en su casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella sonriendo mientras se tocaba los labios, le había encantado el beso y estaba muy contenta por que al día siguiente lo volvería a ver. Buscó en el bolso como loca y sacó el móvil, marcó unos números.

- ¿Javier? Soy Alicia- dijo la chica muy emocionada- Harry me ha besado.

Mientras Harry bajó las escaleras corriendo pero no fue a su departamento sino a la calle y se subió al coche poniendo rumbo a la casa de Sirius y Raichel necesitaba contarle a alguien lo feliz que se sentía y sabía que allí estarían todavía todos sus amigos. Fue todo lo rápido que pudo y por el camino más corto, cuando llegó bajó corriendo del coche y llamó con impaciencia a la puerta y fue Sirius quien abrió.

- Harry ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Sirius- pensé que te quedarías en casa.

- Necesito hablar con todos vosotros ¿están todavía aquí?

- Si están en el salón- dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado- ¿qué pasa Harry?

- Vamos al salón.

Ambos fueron al salón y cuando vieron ha Harry se sorprendieron pero les sorprendió más a un cuando Harry se acercó corriendo a Molly, la cogió y empezó a dar vueltas con ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego la dejo en el suelo y la dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Molly- dijo Harry eufórico- muchas gracias por presentarme a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

- ¿Te gustó?- preguntó Molly ilusionada.

- Me encantó- repuso Harry sonriendo- es perfecta, es preciosa, inteligente, simpática, graciosa, risueña, valiente y no tiene novio es la mujer de mis sueños.

Harry se sentó en el sofá mientras todos los miraban sonriendo.

- Si es la mujer de mis sueños- repitió Harry- por eso la he besado.

- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué!- dijeron todos a la vez y se acercaron a él.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que le as besado?- preguntó Hermione muy interesada.

- La vi tan bonita que no pude resistirme- dijo Harry con una sonrisa tonta en los labios- mañana he quedado con ella.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Molly sonriendo- ¿Dónde la vas ha llevar?

- He pensado llevarla al cine y luego ha cenar- explicó Harry- ¿creéis que la gustara?

- Claro a cualquier chica le gusta eso- dijo Molly muy feliz- Harry no sabes cuanto me alegro de que te guste, ella lo ha pasado muy mal.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry muy interesado- si lo dices por lo de sus padres y su hermana ya me lo ha contado.

- No es solo por eso- dijo Molly muy seria- sino con los hombres, yo he mantenido contacto con ella desde que murió su madre y su hermana, no tenía una mujer con la que hablar de cosas de mujeres y me lo contaba a mí, ella es muy inocente y frágil cuando se trata de los hombres.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Harry.

- Bueno los novios que ha tenido no han sido muy buenos- dijo Molly- al principio si por lo que me contaba pero luego cambiaban. Con 17 años después de la muerte de su hermana y su madre se encerró en su habitación sólo salía para cuidar a su padre que estaba enfermo y no podía andar pero la mayoría del tiempo se encerraba en la habitación de su hermana y no paraba de llorar y sino estaba en su habitación estudiando y entrenando para ser auror solo salía para hacer la compra y luego para hacer el examen de auror y luego ir a trabajar mi hermana también me escribía y me decía que estaba muy preocupado por ella por que una vez habían ido al medico y la dijeron que tenia una gran depresión, una depresión que se refugiaba en ella misma y a nadie le contaba lo que la pasaba, ni lo que sentía y por ahora a nadie se la ha contado, la depresión sé le ha pasado aunque a veces le dan bajones por que por sus cartas yo me daba cuenta cuando tenía bajones o cuando estaba feliz. Sus amigos del colegio Javier y María a veces también me escribían por que se preocupaban mucho por ella, ellos a veces la obligaban a que saliese con ellos para que no se encerrase en su casa pero un día llegó de dar una vuelta y buscó a su padre para darle la medicina pero no estaba, muy asustada se asomo por la ventana y vio la silla de ruedas de su padre y a su padre en la piscina, bajó corriendo y se tiro al agua cuando lo saco no respiraba le reanimo y desde entonces no volvió a dejar solo a su padre para lo único que salía era para ir a trabajar y para ir a hacer la compra, yo la dije que contratase una enfermera pero decía que con su sueldo no tenía como pagarla sus amigos iban siempre para estar con ella. Cuando salía ha hacer la compra conoció a un chico muggle dos años mayor que ella que trabajaba en el supermercado y al poco tiempo se hicieron novios por lo que me contaba parecía un buen chico pero las apariencias a veces engañan.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sirius.

- Un día salió con él y sus amigos iban a cuidar a su padre, fue a buscarla en su coche toda la noche iba bien hasta que intento violarla.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué!- dijeron todos al unísono.

- Si- dijo Molly muy triste- llegó a su casa llorando y con un traje de su madre al que tenía mucho cariño roto, cuando sus amigos la vieron se asustaron mucho y pasaron la noche con ella. Luego tuvo otro que salía con ella y con otra a la vez otro que empezó a salir con ella y luego se entero que estaba casado y tenía dos hijos por supuesto lo dejo y el último la pegaba y luego después murió su padre.

- Pobrecilla- dijo Draco- que mala suerte tiene con los hombres.

- Si por eso me alegro que ha Harry le guste por que a lo mejor los dos podrían salir juntos y quien sabe si alguna vez se casan y tienen niños- dijo Molly mirando a Harry de reojo esperando que se enfadase y dijese "nos acabamos de conocer" o algo parecido.

- A mí me encantaría salir con ella y casarme y tener hijos- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Molly impresionada- si que te a gustado.

Todos siguieron hablando sobre Alicia y Harry cada vez que oía su nombre mientras se tocaba los labios recordando el sabor de los labios de la chica recordando el olor que había sentido cuando se había acercado a ella, y pensando que era la chica más maravillosa del mundo.

**Nota de la autora: **

Bueno el final de otro capítulo. Gracias por dejarme vuestras opiniones y los que no lo hagan por favor hacerlo aunque sean malas es muy importante para mí. Algunos de los que han dejados sus opiniones me han pedido que hagan los capítulos más largos, lo intentare y este capítulo creo que es un ejemplo de mis intentos ya que es más largo que los otros. Muchas gracias a los que me dan ánimos y adiós.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: La cita muggle.**

Harry volvió a su casa muy feliz, cuando entro se puso el pijama bueno pijama se quedó en calzoncillos así es como dormía.

Se puso ha ver la tele no tenía mucho sueño y pudo oír como alguien caminaba en el piso de arriba.  
Harry levantó la cabeza y miró al techo como si pudiese ver a través de él, apagó la tele para poder escuchar mejor el sonido de sus pisadas, imaginándose a la chica caminando por la casa con su figura esbelta y su hermoso rostro.

Esa chica le había entrado muy dentro, al poco tiempo Harry se quedó dormido en el sofá.

- Maldita sea- Harry se despertó al oír esa maldición, que venía del piso de arriba.  
Harry medio dormido miró el reloj y vio que era la una del medio día, había dormido mucho, luego miro al techo y pensó "¿Qué la pasara?".

Harry desayuno estaba muy nervioso esa noche saldría con Alicia. Luego se fue y compró para esa tarde las entradas de cine y decidió comprar unas entradas de una película de miedo.  
Volvió a su casa y estuvo viendo la tele hasta que fueron las 5:30.

Eligió la ropa que se iba a poner, cogió una camisa negra y unos pantalones negros se duchó y luego estuvo un cuarto de hora intentando peinarse y que su pelo no se revolviera pero le fue imposible, cuando se vistió eran las siete menos cuarto así que se sentó hasta que fuesen las 7.  
Cuando llego la hora se puso una chaqueta negra, se guardo en los bolsillos las llaves la cartera y el móvil.

Harry salió de su casa, subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta, no tardaron mucho en abrir.  
Alicia abrió la puerta y miro al chico de arriba a bajo mordiéndose el labio mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. Alicia pensó que estaba guapísimo completamente de negro, así le resaltaban más sus ojos verdes que en esos momentos miraban a la chica con deseo y es que cuando la chica había abierto la puerta, Harry casi se lanza para besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, el chico la miraba y pensó que estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido azul con un lado de la parte de abajo más largo, con la espalda al aire, con mucho escote y un poco trasparente, aparte llevaba unas sandalias blancas, un bolso blanco, iba un poco maquillada y el pelo lo llevaba suelto, en fin iba lo que se dice muy sexy, que provocaba que cualquier hombre sintiera ganas de estar con ella.

- No hacía falta que subieras- dijo Alicia sonriendo- podía haber bajado yo.

- No pasa nada lo hago con mucho gusto.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer?- preguntó Alicia mientras cerraba la puerta y se montaban en el ascensor.  
- Bueno lo tengo todo pensado- dijo Harry- esto va a ser una cita muggle.

- ¿Una cita muggle?- preguntó la chica aguantándose la risa- ¿qué es eso?

- No te rías- dijo Harry aunque a él también le parecía gracioso lo que había dicho- pues mira una cita muggle es una cita sin magia no se puede hacer magia ¿te parece bien?

- Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿dónde vamos a ir?

- Tengo todo planeado- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa- vamos a ir a un centro comercial en mi coche y a las 8 veremos una película en el cine ya tengo las entradas espero que te guste.  
- A mí me gustan toda clase de películas- dijo Alicia mientras salían a la calle y caminaban al coche.  
- Luego a las 10:30 tengo una reserva en un restaurante del centro comercial y luego hacemos lo que tu quieras ¿te gusta el plan?- pregunto Harry mientras montaban en el coche.

- Mucho- respondió la chica sonriendo.

Harry metió la llave para arrancar el coche pero este no funcionaba, lo intento varias veces pero el coche no arranco.

- Maldita sea- dijo Harry enfadado- tenía que haberlo llevado al taller, lo siento Alicia.  
- No tienes por que disculparte ¿esta muy lejos? Por que a lo mejor podemos ir andando- propuso Alicia pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Esta muy lejos- dijo Harry pero luego sonrió- ya se vallamos en metro esta cerca de aquí.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia- mañana llevas el coche al taller.

- Si señora- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras caminaban al metro.

- En todo caso si señorita por que yo sepa no estoy casada.

Se fueron paseando al metro mientras hablan animadamente.

Llegaron al metro, Harry compró os billetes y esperaron a que llegara.

- Harry me da un poco de corte preguntártelo por que nos conocemos desde hace poco.

- ¿Dime? No importa pregúntame lo que quieras.

- ¿Tú eres auror?- dijo la chica- por lo menos eso es lo que me ha dicho mi tía.

- Si ¿eso te daba tanta vergüenza preguntar?

- No solo que quiero pedirte un favor- dijo Alicia- necesito trabajo y en España trabajaba como auror y me preguntaba si tu me podrías llevar al ministerio pero claro no podrás por que voy a ser un estorbo para ti pero no importa se lo diré a mi tío…

Como Harry vio que la chica había empezado ha hablar muy rápido y como no se estaba enterando de nada, le puso un dedo en los labios y la chica dejo de hablar y se miraron a los ojos.  
- Me encantara llevarte al ministerio- dijo Harry sonriendo y la chica no pudo reprimirse y le abrazó muy fuerte.

Harry un poco sorprendido le devolvió el abrazo, Alicia lo miro y se separo muy colorada.  
- Lo siento es que tengo ese pequeño defecto soy demasiado eufórica bueno tengo muchos defectos.  
- No creo que eso sea un defecto- dijo Harry mirándola y la chica le miro a los ojos- por que no creo que puedas tener defectos.

Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso muy dulce en la mejilla, en ese momento llegó el metro y se subieron, iba bastante lleno y como no había asientos libres se quedaron de pie y siguieron hablando.

En el viaje unos chicos de unos 20 años que estaban pegados a ellos, no paraban de meter mano a Alicia, Harry no se dio cuenta y ella se callaba aunque se estaba enfadando.

Harry miro a la chica y la vio con cara de enfado, se acercó a ella y la dijo:

- ¿Qué té pasa?

-Estos idiotas de aquí detrás no dejan de meterme mano y eso me enfada mucho por que yo no soy ninguna cosa ni ningún animal como para que me traten como a uno de ellos.

Harry muy enfadado miro al chico y luego la mano de este, Harry cogió la mano del chico y la apartó de la chica.

- ¿Tienes algún problema?- dijo el chico con chulería.

- Si ¿por qué la tocas?- dijo Harry enfadado- ella no quiere nada contigo.

- Ella esta disfrutando por que yo no la veo quejarse- dijo el chico- yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novia sea una zorra que se deja tocar por cualquiera.

Harry casi se lanza a por él pero Alicia le sujeto.

- O es que tu no la haces disfrutar lo suficiente en la cama y busca sentir algo con otros hombres- dijo el chico maliciosamente mientras sus amigos le reían la gracia.

- Que dices- dijo Alicia- a mi Harry me hace disfrutar muchísimo lo que pasa es que no he querido darte un puñetazo por que estamos en un lugar público, a mi Harry me vuelve loca.

Luego se acercó al oído del chico y dijo:

- Sígueme el rollo.

Luego se abrazó a él y Harry aprovecho el momento para besarla, a la chica la pillo por sorpresa pero le correspondió en el beso un beso lleno de deseo de pasión.

Los chicos los observaban con caras de idiotas.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, Harry la dio un pequeño beso en los labios y dijo:

- ¿Nos vamos a otro vagón princesa? Aquí hay mucho idiota.

- Si vamos cariño.

Harry la cogió de la mano y se fueron hacia el otro vagón, riéndose de la cara de los chicos, cuando llegaron al otro vagón vieron dos asientos libres y se sentaron.

Al lado de Alicia estaba sentado un niño de unos 4 años, la chica al verlo sonrió y empezó a ponerle caras graciosas, el niño al verla sé hecho a reír y Harry al verlo sonrió.

El niño seguía riéndose cuando la madre que iba a su lado, lo cogió y miro a Alicia con cara de pocos amigos y esta paro de poner caras y luego miró a Harry.

- Como si estuviese matando al niño- dijo Alicia en bajito.

- Si le estabas matando de la risa- dijo Harry y los dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas- una pregunta- ambos se estaban calmando- si te gustan tato los niños ¿por qué no tienes hijos?

- Bueno por que no he encontrado a ningún hombre con quien tenerlos- dijo Alicia sonriendo- a lo mejor busco al hombre perfecto ¿y tú? ¿Por qué no tienes hijos?¿No te gustan los niños?

- Me encantan pero me pasa lo mismo que a ti no encuentro a la mujer de mis sueños.

Siguieron hablando durante el trayecto y cada vez se conocían mejor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: El cine, una cena y de vuelta a casa.**

Cuando llegaron, bajaron del metro y salieron a la calle, caminaron hasta llegar al centro comercial.  
Era casi las 8 así que se dieron prisa para no entrar con la película empezada. Harry compró palomitas y refrescos y entraron en la sala, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y mientras esperaban a que empezase la película siguieron hablando.

- ¿De qué es la película?- preguntó Alicia.

- De miedo- dijo Harry y al ver que la chica ponía cara de no gustarle mucho Harry se asusto un poco no quería meter la pata en la primera cita, se había enamorado de esa mujer y a lo mejor la perdía( un poco paranoico)- ¿no te gusta?

- Si como ya te he dicho me gustan toda clases de películas pero soy un poco miedosa.

- ¿De verdad? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- dijo Harry sonriendo ahora estaba más tranquilo- tranquila yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

La chica sonrió un poco avergonzada y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias mi caballero andante.

- Denada mi bella dama.

En ese momento apagaron las luces y quedaron en silencio, empezó la película y no pudieron dejar de apreciar que estaban rodeados por parejas que se estaban besando y ambos se miraron y sonrieron, luego se pusieron ha ver la película.

Harry de vez en cuando miraba a Alicia y sonreía al verla con cara de terror, las parejas de su alrededor se seguían besando y ambos sintieron mucha envidia, por que se querían besar y no se atrevían por miedo a ser rechazados.

La película continuaba cuando llegó una escena que aparte de dar mucho miedo también daba asco y cuando Alicia lo vio pego un grito y se aferró muy fuerte al brazo de Harry.  
El chico miro como la chica no se soltaba de él y sonrió, entonces la chica se dio cuenta que estaba agarrando a Harry y levantó la cabeza encontrándose de frete al chico que la estaba sonriendo.  
- No tengas miedo- dijo Harry muy cariñosamente- yo nunca dejaría que te pase nada.

Ambos se acercaron poco a poco hasta que se besaron, fue un beso tierno, lleno de cariño y dulzura, ambos sintieron ganas de estar así para siempre.

Cuándo se separaron, estaban muy colorados ¿por qué? Se preguntaban ambos ya nos hemos besado antes con otras personas pero nunca con una persona que amaran.

Siguieron viendo la película hasta que terminó, eran las 10:15 cuando salieron del cine, caminaron en silencio sin mirarse estaban muy nerviosos, se habían besado y cada vez que se miraban deseaban más.

Harry se decidió a mirar a la chica y la dijo:

- Vamos a cenar, la reserva la hice para las 10:30.

- Vamos entonces.

La chica muy nerviosa estiró el brazo y cogió a Harry del suyo, el chico miro sus brazos y luego a la chica y la vio muy colorada entonces sonrió.

Caminaron hasta llegar al restaurante, allí Harry dio su nombre y una mujer los llevó hasta una mesa para dos, era un restaurante muy elegante pidieron la comida y mientras esperaban a que se la trajeran estuvieron hablando.

- ¿Y cuándo quieres que te lleve al ministerio?- preguntó Harry.

- Cuando a ti te venga bien- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Si te viene bien, podríamos ir mañana- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Claro- dijo la chica muy contenta- muchas gracias Harry.

- No hay por que darlas, es todo un placer, te recojo mañana a las 7 de la mañana.

- Vale, estaré puntual.

En ese momento llegó la comida, mientras comían estuvieron hablando, riendo, pero sobre todo mirándose con cariño, ternura y amor.

A las 11 terminaron de cenar y cuando Harry pagó, salieron y estuvieron caminado por el centro comercial, hablando y Harry no pudo evitar fijarse que la chica cada vez que pasaban por un puesto de helados, se quedaba mirando.

- ¿Quieres un helado Alicia?¿Si quieres te compro uno?

- No, no- dijo la chica pero en el fondo si quería.

- ¿No será por que engordan?- preguntó Harry.

- Nada de eso- dijo Alicia- es por que me da vergüenza que me lo compres, ya me as invitado el cine y a cenar y yo no he hecho nada a cambio.

- Sí lo as hecho.

- Así ¿él que?

- Estar junto a mí esta noche- dijo Harry de forma muy seductora, haciendo que la chica se pusiese roja- ¿quieres el helado?- la chica asintió y Harry sonrió.

- ¿De qué lo quieres?

- De fresa y vainilla- dijo la chica sonriendo.

El chico pidió el helado y para él uno de chocolate y menta.

Ambos caminaron por el centro comercial mientras se comían los helados.

- ¿Quieres probarlo?- dijo Alicia ofreciéndole a Harry un poco de helado.

- No gracias- dijo el chico.

- Anda un poquito- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Esta bien- dijo el chico y se acercó al helado para después chuparlo- esta bueno.

- Es mi helado preferido vainilla y fresa me encanta- dijo la chica.

- Ahora prueba tú el mío- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras le acercaba el helado, la chica le dio una chupada y sonrió.

- Esta bueno- dijo sonriendo- ese es otro de mis defectos, soy demasiado golosa.

- Eso no es un defecto.

Terminaron de comerse el helado y la chica se fijo que Harry tenía cerca de la boca manchado de helado y sonrió.

- Harry tienes helado cerca de la boca.

- ¿Aquí?- preguntó el chico tocándose la barbilla.

- No déjame- dijo la chica, esta para llegar a la cara de Harry se puso de puntillas y con mucho cuidado le limpió donde tenía manchado, cuando ya le había limpiado, se miraron a los ojos, los dos tenían unos deseos incontrolables de besarse.

Alicia paso sus manos por alrededor del cuello de Harry y este rodeo su cintura, entonces cerraron los ojos y se acercaron lentamente hasta que se besaron un beso muy dulce y tierno pero pronto dejo de ser un beso dulce para pasar a ser un beso apasionado fogoso, lleno de deseo, sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de sus bocas, exprimiendo el sabor de sus labios, Harry notó el sabor a vainilla y fresa que desprendían los labios de Alicia y ella notó el sabor a menta y chocolate de los del chico, estos sabores se unían en sus bocas, los dos se abrazaron más fuerte y luego se separaron lentamente, mientras abrían los ojos.

- Nos vamos- dijo la chica mientras se soltaba de Harry.

- Si vamonos- dijo el chico limpiándose el carmín de los labios.

Ambos caminaron sonriéndose tontamente mientras hablaban, se subieron al metro para volver a casa.

Cuando bajaron, se metieron por un parque que en ese momento estaba muy oscuro solo había unas farolas encendidas.

La chica temblaba y es que a esas horas hacía frío el chico al verla temblar se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a la chica por encima, Alicia lo miró y le sonrió.

- Gracias.

- Denada- contesto Harry.

La chica se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla cuando este giró la cara y se lo dieron en los labios, Harry no se lo esperaba pero no se apartó al contrario atrajo el cuerpo de la chica hacía él, ella se dejó llevar y le abrazó muy fuerte.

Estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo, hasta que se separaron muy colorados y volvieron a sus respectivos departamentos.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Harry, Alicia dijo:

- Bueno no hace falta que me acompañes mañana a las 7 vengo para ir al ministerio.

- Vale- dijo el chico, Alicia se acercó y muy colorada le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Hasta mañana- mientras le daba la chaqueta.

- Adiós- dijo Harry.

La chica subió las escaleras sin mirar a tras estaba muy roja, esta oyó como Harry cerraba la puerta, la chica subió con lentitud.

Cuando entró Harry sé quitó la ropa, quedándose en caroncillos, y sé hecho sobre la cama tocándose los labios, recordando el sabor de los labios de la chica sonriendo, la amaba tanto, quería estar junto a ella para siempre, Harry cerró los ojos y se durmió.

La chica entró en la casa y se quito las sandalias, camino hacía su dormitorio y se desnudo quedándose solo con el tanga, se puso una camiseta (así es como dormía) y se tumbó en la cama, se habían besado pensó Alicia mientras sonreía tocándose los labios, luego cerró los ojos y se durmió.

**  
Nota de la autora: **

como veis ya hago los capítulos más largos, espero que os guste y por favor dejadme muchos reviws aunque sean malos, por que yo voy a terminar la historia.

Actualizare lo antes posible. Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos las personas que me dejan reviws, gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Misión para los aurores.**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano, ese día tenia que ir a trabajar, se ducho, se vistió y desayuno mientras lo hacía llamaron a la puerta y fue abrir ante él estaba Alicia con unos papeles en la mano.

- Pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado- ahora nos vamos estoy desayunando.

- Vale- dijo mientras entraba.

Harry terminó de desayunar y se acercó a la chica.

- Dame la mano- dijo mientras le tendía la mano- nos apareceremos allí.

La chica le cogió la mano y se oyeron dos "crac" haciendo que los dos desapareciesen del departamento y apareciesen en el ministerio de magia, donde había mucho transito, mucha gente saludaba a Harry sonriendo y se quedaba mirando a Alicia, pasaron los dos por una fuente que en un combate en 5º Voldemort había destruido pero que habían vuelto a reconstruir al año siguiente.

Un hombre sentado en una silla debajo de un letrero donde ponía "seguridad", leía un periódico, cuando vio a Harry dejo el periódico en una mesa que tenia enfrente de él mientras sonreía a los chicos.

- Hola Harry- dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

- Hola Eric- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- A trabajar- dijo Eric.

- Me temo que si- dijo el chico.

- Bueno pero hoy vienes en buena compañía- dijo Eric- no me digas que es tu novia.

- No Eric es una amiga que viene por un empleo- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Vale darme vuestras varitas.

Los dos le dieron sus varita y el hombre lo puso en una especie de balanza, después se quedó con un papel y siguieron por un pasillo hasta un ascensor, se metieron en el ascensor donde habían otros magos con los que Harry hablaban y todos le preguntaban lo mismo "¿esa chica es tu novia?" mientras sonreían parecía que todos querían que el niño que vivió encontrase novia.

Una voz femenina anunció:

- Segunda Planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de los Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.

- Aquí es- dijo Harry y los dos chicos salieron.

Caminaron por un pasillo, doblaron una esquina, pasaron por unas gruesas puertas de roble y salieron a una zona espaciosa, dividida en cubículos de donde salían voces y risas. En un cubículo había un letrero que ponía "Cuartel General de los Aurores".

Al entrar Alicia pudo ver que los aurores habían colgado fotos de sus familias en la paredes y de los magos más buscados, entre ellos estaba Peter (Colangusano) y Bellatrix y su marido, artículos del profeta, póster de los equipos de Quiddich.

Allí estaban Tonks sentada apoyada en la mesa con los ojos cerrados, Remus y Sirius hablando mientras miraban unos papeles, Ron, Hermione y Draco sentados hablando y un mago alto y negro que se acercó a ellos y estrecho la mano a Harry mientras sonreía.

- Hola.

- Hola Harry- dijo el mago- no me digas que esta es tu novia.

- No- dijo el chico- es una amiga se llama Alicia Harris, Alicia este es Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Hola- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se estrechaban la mano.

- Harry, Alicia estamos aquí venid- dijo una voz y vieron a Hermione haciéndoles señas con la mano.

Los chicos se despidieron de Kingsley y se dirigieron hacía sus amigos. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Draco con cara de enfado.

- ¿Qué té pasa?- preguntó Alicia.

- Nada que esta mañana he discutido con Ginny- dijo Draco- con el embarazo esta insoportable.

- Es normal- dijo Ron- tu no sabes lo que tuve que aguantar con Hermione.

- Yo no me quejaba casi- dijo la chica con enfado y Ron por no discutir se quedo callado- Bueno ¿y vosotros que hacéis aquí?

- No sé si te acuerdas Hermione pero yo trabajo aquí- dijo Harry.

- Ya lo sé- dijo la chica- lo digo por Alicia.

- Vengo a pedir trabajo- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Pues debes hablar con nosotros- dijo una voz.

Cuando miraron vieron a Remus y a Sirius que se habían acercado a ellos.

- Ven vamos al despacho ha hablar- dijo Remus, los dos hombres se fueron hacía una puerta y Alicia se despidió de los demás y los siguió.

Cuando la chica se había ido Harry se sentó con sus amigos y notó como los tres los miraban.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el chico.

- ¿Qué paso anoche en la cita?- preguntó Ron muy interesado.

- Nada fuimos al cine, a cenar y volvimos a casa.

- Nada más- dijo Draco.

- Bueno se me rompió el coche y tuvimos que ir en metro- dijo Harry y al ver la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo que pasó- y nos besamos unas cuantas veces.

- ¿Sí?- dijo Hermione emocionada, quería que su amigo encontrase el amor y Alicia parecía la chica indicada- ¿cuántas veces?

- Hermione no las conté- mintió el chico y Hermione sabía que lo estaba haciendo así que contesto- una en el metro, otra en el cine, otro en el centro comercial y unos cuantos besos que nos dimos en el parque creo que esos fueron 3, en total 6 y fueron los mejores besos de mi vida.

- Valla parece que te gusta mucho mi primita- dijo Ron sonriendo- pues más vale que la trates bien por que sino té las tendrás que ver conmigo y con mis hermanos que para nosotros es como nuestra hermana.

- No la voy hacer daño Ron- dijo Harry.

Se quedaron callados por que Alicia, Remus y Sirius se dirigían a ellos, la chica iba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y Harry se dio cuenta de que había conseguido el trabajo.

- Por tu cara yo diría que has conseguido el trabajo- dijo Harry mientras sonreía a la chica.

- Exactamente Harry- dijo Remus- y además la hemos puesto en vuestra patrulla, como había una vacante y Ginny esta de baja, ¿qué os parece?

Ninguno decía nada estaban sin habla.

- Como nos va a parecer- dijo Hermione- pues bien.

- Tiene muy buen currículo y muy buenas recomendaciones, además a estado internada entre los mortífagos- explicó Sirius.

- ¡¡¡¿Cómo!- dijeron todos a la vez, Harry no lo podía creer, ella entre los mortífagos.

- Si, he estado infiltrada en los mortífagos desde los 19 años hasta los 21, después me descubrieron casi me matan pero como veis me pude escapar- dijo sonriendo.

- Tiene muchas habilidades de lucha ya sea mágicas como muggles- continuo Remus- y nos puede hablar un poco de que están planeando los mortífagos.

- Bueno Alicia cuéntanos todo lo que sepas de los mortífagos- dijo Sirius poniendo en la mesa fotos de los mortífagos más buscados, entre ellos estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange su marido, dos chicas morenas con cara de verdaderos demonios parecían hermanas gemelas, otra chica de cara angelical pero mirada fría y un mortífago gordo con cara de idiota muy parecidas a las de Crabbe y Goyle, había otros muchos pero esos eran los que más destacaban.

- Mis viejos amigos- dijo Alicia sarcásticamente- a ver yo estuve infiltrada hace dos años, me tuve que hacer la marca tenebrosa- después enseño el brazo y vieron una cicatriz- pero por suerte después me la pude quitar- la chica se miro el brazo con asco- también están con ellos los dementores como ya sabréis estos son Bellatrix y Rudolphus Lestrange marido y mujer creo que los conocéis bastante bien por lo que me ha dicho Sirius- los chicos asintieron, todos los aurores que había en la sala que eran bastantes se habían acercado a escuchar las explicaciones de la chica- estas son Angélica y Diosa Lestrange hermanas gemelas e hijas de Bellatrix y Rudolphus Lestrange.

- ¿Qué?¿Desde cuando mi prima tiene dos hijas?- dijo Sirius- no salen en el tapiz que tengo de la familia.

- Eso se debe a que no querían que ningún "traidor" como ellos lo llaman se enterase de que existían- explicó Alicia- tienen dos años más que nosotros y son verdaderos demonios como sus padres y no le pega nada esos nombres- la chica tomo aire y continuo, Harry la observaba estaba tan seria pero aun seria estaba bonita pensó Harry la hacia ver más interesante- esta es Susan Maléfico alias la sangrienta- dijo mientras señalaba la foto de la chica de cara angelical pero mirada fría- que no os engañe su cara es una verdadera víbora detrás de esa cara se esconde una mente psicópata y asesina, le gusta mucho la sangre por eso cuando esta cerca de sus victimas no las mata con magia sino con artilugios muggles sobretodo cuchillos o a base de palizas esta verdaderamente loca y me toco dormir con ella- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras la miraba- daba bastante miedo dormir con una persona que por las noches en sueños empieza a contar como mato a sus padres con una sonrisa en los labios- todos la miraron, la chica contaba todo esto con tranquilidad- y este es Albert Sánchez alias el duelista que no os engañe tampoco su cara de idiota es muy bueno en duelos con varitas, es rápido y muy ágil le he visto torturar a dos personas a la vez de su bando- dijo Alicia muy seria- estos son los jefes lo más importantes, ellos dan las ordenes y las tienen que cumplir sino quieren morir, cuando estuve allí no me costo integrarme me pusieron mote y todo, las únicas que no confiaban en mi era Bellatrix y sus hijas Diosa y Angélica, en cambio a Rudolphus le caí bastante bien, el siempre me estaba tirando los tejos, más de una vez intento acostarse conmigo pero yo hacía lo imposible por no hacerlo, era divertido ver lo celosa que se ponía Bellatrix y escuchar las amenazas que ella y sus hijas me hacían, bueno su plan es encontrar a la heredera de Helga Huffelpaff con un hechizo que han encontrado capaz de averiguar quien es la heredera pero para ello necesita el medallón de Huffelpaff, aunque yo no se el hechizo el mismo día que me iba a enterar se enteraron de que era una aurora y tuve que huir, los mortífagos estaban dispersos por todo el mundo pero ahora han vuelto para la batalla final.

- ¿Para qué quieren a la heredera y el medallón de Huffelpaff?- preguntó Ron.

- Muy sencillo para resucitar a Voldemort y todos los mortífagos caídos- dijo Alicia y todos los aurores empezaron murmurar- empezara por la chicas importantes del mundo mágico, como mujeres del ministerio, esposas, hijas, hermanas, primas, toda mujer de gente que trabaja en el ministerio esta en peligro, por suerte todavía no tiene el medallón según creo ¿no es cierto Harry?

- Así es- dijo el chico- esta a buen recaudo.

En ese momento una sirena empezó a sonar dentro del cuartel, Remus se acercó a un panel que había y vio como una bombilla se iluminaba (N/A: Este panel sirve para cuando hay un ataque en cualquier casa mágica o muggle de Inglaterra los aurores se enteren de ese ataque y vallan al lugar donde se produce) .

- Es en casa de los Samers como ha dicho Alicia el señor Samers es un funcionario del ministerio, han comenzado a buscar el medallón y a la heredera de Huffelpaff- dijo Sirius- Alicia esta será tu primera misión, iréis los 5 a casa de los Samers y capturareis a los mortífagos no los matéis sino os queda otro remedio tal vez podamos sacarle información ¿Me habéis entendido?- los cinco asintieron- pues adelante, Sirius les dio la dirección y se desaparecieron.

Ahora se tendrían que enfrentar a algo muy peligroso. Seria la primera misión para Alicia ¿sobrevivirían?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Recuerdos.**

Llegaron a una casa muy elegante se notaba que allí vivía gente con mucho dinero caminaron despacio hacía la casa con las varitas preparadas por si había que atacar.

Harry era el jefe así que dio las ordenes.

- Ron y Hermione id por la parte de atrás, Draco, Alicia y yo iremos por delante- dijo Harry y todos asintieron- y recordad solo matadlos y ese necesario, nos comunicaremos por telepatía. (N/A: los magos cuando se hacen aurores los enseña ha hablar entre ellos con la mente)

Ron y Hermione rodearon la casa para ir a la puerta trasera y Draco, Alicia y Harry se acercaron a la puerta principal.

Con mucho cuidado para no ser descubiertos entraron a la casa, cuando entraron, vieron a Ron y a Hermione en la cocina.

- En la cocina no hay nadie- dijo Ron telepáticamente.

- Oigo unas voces que provienen del piso de arriba- dijo Harry a todos sus amigos telepáticamente.

- Deberíamos subir y ver cuántos son- dijo Draco telepáticamente.

- Hermione y Alicia os quedareis abajo- dijo Harry- Hermione en la cocina y Alicia en el salón ¿entendido?

- Si- dijeron las dos chicas.

- Draco, Ron y yo vamos a ir al piso de arriba a la habitación de donde proviene las voces si vemos algo de interés os hablaremos por telepatía y os diremos lo que tenéis que hacer.

Hermione se quedó en la cocina y Alicia se fue al salón, Ron salió de la cocina y se acercó a Harry y a Draco, los tres subieron las escaleras al segundo piso dejando el hall vacío.

Alicia y Hermione esperaron de pie con la varita lista para atacar, mientras los chicos subían las escaleras despacio, las chicas se asomaban desde la puerta para ver a los chicos y saber lo que pasaba.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando una puerta del piso de arriba se abrió y salieron tres mortífagos como pudieron ver eran Susan Maléfico alias la sangrienta, Albert Sánchez alias el duelista y otro mortífago rubio con ojos verdes bastante atractivo.

Harry y sus amigos Draco y Ron fueron los primeros en atacar pero sus hechizos fueron esquivados con gran facilidad y mucha tranquilidad, lo cual sorprendió a los chicos que eran los mejores en duelos.

- Valla, valla si no me equivoco por tu cicatriz eres Harry Potter y los otros deben de ser Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley los famosos aurores pero faltan dos Hermione Weasley y Ginny Malfoy- dijo la sangrienta sonriendo malévolamente- aunque ahora que me acuerdo la señora Malfoy creo entender que esta embarazada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Draco mirándola.

- Ya la hemos hecho esta mañana cuando estaba sola una visita, no ha sido muy amable, sabes que me a suplicado por su hijo a sido muy divertido perseguirla por la casa- dijo la sangrienta- pero ya esta descansando en paz.

- Maldita zorra- dijo Draco solo pensaba en su mujer y en su hijo todavía no nacido, su Ginny su Ginny muerta no era posible, las lagrimas querían salir sé sus ojos pero el no las dejaba, Ron estaba paralizado su hermanita pequeña muerta no podía ser, con lo contenta que estaba con el embarazo, él también se aguantaba las ganas de llorar Harry miraba con verdadero odio a los tres mortífagos, Ginny era su amiga, no podía estar muerta, Hermione estaba escondida llorando, Ginny era su mejor amiga y Alicia estaba escondida y sacó rápidamente el móvil, marcó un numero de teléfono y alguien contesto era voz de mujer la voz inconfundible de su primita Ginny.

- Ginny ¿estas bien?- dijo la chica en voz baja.

- Sí claro ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?- preguntó Ginny sin entender.

- No te lo puedo explicar ahora, luego hablamos- y después de eso colgó por que no lo había pensado los estaba poniendo nervioso para que atacasen con rabia y sin pensar.

La chica se lo iba a decir a sus amigos telepáticamente cuando ya era demasiado tarde sus amigos habían atacado descuidando su defensa consiguiendo que los tres mortífagos les lanzaran un hechizo y cayeran rodando por las escaleras. Los tres chicos estaban conscientes y desde arriba los tres mortífagos los dejaron con un movimiento de varita atados delante de la puerta.

- Hermione…- dijo Alicia telepáticamente a su amiga, la tenía que avisar o saldría en su ayuda y a ella también la dejarían inmovilizada pero una voz la izo que se quedara en silencio.

- Señora Weasley ¿dónde esta? Es la única que queda- dijo el duelista, era cierto ellos pensaban que solo estaban ellos cuatro, eso era una ventaja.

- Hermione… no salgas de tu escondite- dijo Alicia- Ginny…

- Ginny esta muerta- dijo Hermione.

- No, Hermione… espera- pero ya era demasiado tarde Hermione había salido de su escondite y como a los otros la habían dejado atada con los demás.

- Vamos sigamos buscando el medallón luego nos encargaremos de ellos- dijo el duelista.

- No creéis que nos deberíamos quedar uno vigilando- dijo el chico de ojos verdes y pelo rubio.

- Buena idea te quedas tu- dijo la sangrienta- vamos ¿no es esta tu primera misión importante? Veamos haber lo que as aprendido de la diablesa, té quedas vigilando- después de eso la sangrienta y el duelista se dirigieron a otra habitación del piso de arriba y el chico de los ojos verdes bajó las escaleras y se quedó vigilándolos, estaba bastante asustado por si se soltaban y le atacaban eran los mejores aurores.

Cuando Alicia los vio desaparecer dentro de otra habitación, creyó que era el momento de salir y ayudar a sus amigos, con cuidado y en silencio salió del salón todos la vieron y se quedaron en silencio, caminó hacia el chico que estaba a espaldas de ella, le dio un dedo en el hombro, el chico se dio la vuelta y esta le dio un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente, le quito la capa negra que llevaba (típica de todos los mortífagos) y se la puso todos la miraban sin entender, ató al chico y lo arrastro hasta el salón.

Al minuto salió el chico andando tranquilamente ¿qué había pasado? Se acercó a Harry y los demás y se agacho.

- Hola- dijo el muchacho y todos lo miraron con incredulidad- por lo menos podríais saludarme.

- Pero ¿estás loco?- dijo Ron- eres un mortífago.

- Soy yo Ron, tu prima- dijo el chico y todos lo miraron con incredulidad- no me creéis pues mirad- el muchacho se abrió la capa negra y pudieron verle que tenía figura de mujer- soy metamorfomaga, además de animago y me hecho un hechizo para que parezca la voz del chico pero bueno Ginny esta bien cuando he oído su supuesto asesinato la he llamado al teléfono y me a contestado y me a dicho que esta bien, ahora estará un poco desconcertada por que la he colgado muy rápido pero esta bien- todos sobretodo Draco suspiraron aliviados- os voy a soltar- dijo la chica tapándose el cuerpo con la capa para que no se le notara su cuerpo de mujer.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo una voz detrás de ella, la chica se dio la vuelta con el aspecto del chico de los ojos verdes y vio a la sangrienta y al duelista bajando las escaleras.

- Los muy estúpidos querían que los soltase- dijo Alicia.

- Esta bien vamos a matarlos y luego llevémonos a los Samers- dijo el duelista- yo iré a amordazar a los tres vosotros vigilad a estos seguramente tarde son tres y siempre se resiste aunque me encanta que lo hagan.

El hombre subió las escaleras y escucharon ruidos de forcejeo.

- Se resisten bastante – dijo la sangrienta sonriendo mientras miraba al muchacho y lo apuntaba con la varita dejando a todos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Vamos diablesa, se que eres tu- dijo la sangrienta- aunque el duelista no se aya dado cuenta por que es estúpido yo si, dormíamos juntas no te acuerdas, echaras de menos mi relato de cómo mate a mis padres.

- Pues si te digo la verdad no mucho- dijo Alicia mientras se trasformaba de nuevo en ella- me lo sé de memoria pero ¿cómo té as dado cuenta que era yo?

- Vamos diablesa, por tus ojos son inconfundibles, no puedes evitar que estén llenos de bondad, mucha bondad, y ya sabes lo que yo odio la bondad.

- Si lo sé- dijo Alicia- ¿y por qué me sigues llamando diablesa? Sí mis ojos están llenos de bondad.

- Sabes que solo te empezamos a llamar diablesa cuando te enfrentaste a un mortífago que te quiso matar por la noche y te enzarzaste en un duelo con él- dijo la sangrienta contaba con verdadera admiración la historia- en ese duelo y todos los que tenias te cambiaba la mirada, se volvía verdaderamente diabólica, llena de odio, de dolor y sufrimiento, me encantaba cuando te ponías así, por eso aunque me enfade mucho cuando quise acostarme contigo y me rechazaste por que decías que no eras lesbiana- mientras hablaba la mujer daba vueltas alrededor de la chica y cuando recordó ese rechazo, se paro detrás de ella y la cogió de la cintura, Alicia no se movió, se mantuvo quieta, la sangrienta le lamió el cuello pero la chica no se movió y la sangrienta la soltó- por eso no me enfrente a ti por que cuando pones esos ojos das verdadero miedo aunque hoy me temo que si vamos a tener que enfrentarnos- la mujer se puso enfrente de Alicia y esta en un movimiento muy rápido sacó la varita pero la otra fue más rápida- Expelliarmus.

La varita salió volando a un lado de la habitación y Alicia a otro, esta se dio un golpe contra la pared y se quedó apoyado frotándose la cabeza, la sangrienta se acercó con la varita en alto, apuntándola al corazón.

- Que malo es el despecho- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Cállate- dijo la sangrienta, cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, la chica le dio una patada en la mano haciendo que la varita se fuese lejos de ellas y dando tiempo a Alicia para levantarse.

- Me decepcionas me ibas a matar con la varita, a ti siempre té a gustado las costumbres muggles.

- Tienes razón, ¿prefieres esto?- dijo la sangrienta y sacó un gran cuchillo de debajo de la capa negras.

- No está mal- dijo Alicia - empezamos cuando quieras.

La sangrienta no contestó, levanto la mano con la que sujetaba el cuchillo y se lo clavo a la chica en él estomago, todos miraron la escena horrorizados, Harry lo miraba desesperado no la podía haber herido, era imposible, no podía haberlo hecho.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Toda una guerrera. **

Por favor que salga viva de todo esto se decía Harry para sus adentros mientras veía como la sangrienta ponía cara de loca, los ojos se le salían de sus orbitas pero su cara cambió al igual que la de los chicos a una expresión de sorpresa cuando Alicia la sonrió.

Poco a poco fue levantando las manos dejando ver como sus manos sujetaban el cuchillo, tenía la palma de una mano en la parte de arriba del cuchillo y la otra palma en la parte de debajo del cuchillo, con mucha fuerza y sin soltar el cuchillo pego un empujón a la sangrienta que calló al suelo de espaldas y el cuchillo calló a unos metros de ella. La mujer se arrastró hacia el cuchillo pero Alicia la cogió del pie, la mujer miró a Alicia a los ojos y puso cara de horror al verla los ojos, todos miraron a la chica a los ojos y como había dicho la sangrienta daba verdadero miedo ahora entendían ese mote en sus ojos se veían llenos de dolor, sufrimiento e ira.

- ¿Me tienes miedo sangrienta?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- No- dijo la mujer y después de eso la pego una patada y la chica le soltó el pie y calló al suelo.

La sangrienta llegó hasta el cuchillo, lo cogió y se levantó, mientras Alicia se levantó y se quito la capa para moverse con mayor facilidad. Se pusieron una enfrente de la otra y Alicia dijo:

- Vamos cuando tu quieras.

Sangrienta agarró el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas e intento clavárselo pero Alicia la esquivo, la sangrienta volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento pero esta vez Alicia no lo pudo esquivar y le hizo una raja muy profunda en el brazo.

Sangrienta sonrió y Alicia se llevó la mano al brazo, se miró la mano llena de sangre y luego miró a la mujer que en ese momento tenía cara de loca y chupaba la sangre del cuchillo.

- Sabes que eso es verdaderamente asqueroso- dijo Alicia poniendo cara de asco.

- Me encanta la sangre tanto como me encantas tú- dijo la sangrienta sonriendo- no entiendo por que no te gusto.

- Primero por que eres una mujer y segundo yo no me liaría con una loca a la que le gusta chupar la sangre de sus contrincantes.

- Pero dejemos de hablar y pasemos a la acción.

La mujer atacaba a Alicia y esta la esquivaba todo el rato, la chica lo único que quería era cansarla, solo la hizo una raja más en la cara pero Alicia en un descuido la pego una patada y el cuchillo salió volando lejos de ellas.

- Ahora es mi turno- dijo Alicia.

Alicia la pegó un puñetazo e izo que le sangrase la boca, la sangrienta se limpió, Alicia la siguió pegando haciendo cosa espectaculares pero la sangrienta loca de rabia se lanzó encima de ella y ambas cayeron al suelo, la sangrienta que estaba encima de Alicia, la cogió del cuello y la empezó a hogar. Alicia sentía como sus pulmones pedían un poco de oxigeno pero ese oxigeno no llegaba, sentía como si la cabeza se le fuese a estallar, sentía como la cabeza le ardía, un dolor punzante. Con sus manos intentaba que la sangrienta la soltase pero no podía tenía mucha fuerza, giró la cabeza y miró a sus amigos que se estaban intentando soltar la chica miro a Harry y cerró los ojos, sus manos dejaron de intentar que la sangrienta la soltase, la chica estaba inmóvil. Harry y sus amigos miraban en cuerpo inmóvil de la chica, no podía morir, la chica de sus sueños no podía morir, él la amaba, no podía irse. La sangrienta con una gran sonrisa la soltó, se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios, estaba verdaderamente obsesionada con ella, sus labios estaban apuntó de juntarse cuando Alicia abrió los ojos y pegó un cabezazo dejándola inconsciente, el cuerpo cayó sobre la chica y con mucho asco la apartó, se levantó muy pálida.

- Ahora os desato- dijo la chica a sus amigos y se fue a por la varita cuando la cogió una luz verde le paso rozando la cabeza. La chica giró la cabeza y miro a la persona que había lanzado el hechizo era el duelista, bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa.

- Tu también- dijo la chica cansada.

- Sigues en forma por lo que veo diablesa- dijo el hombre- no has perdido nada de velocidad, ni agilidad, ni fuerza, nada pero no tienes muy buena cara creo que as perdido mucha sangre.

Era cierto la herida de la cara pero sobre todo la del brazo le sangraba muchísima haciendo que la chica palideciese a cada segundo más, todos sus amigos estaban muy preocupados por ella casi no se podía mantener en pie, además todavía no se había recuperado de que casi se muere asfixiada.

- Venga no perdamos más tiempo terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo Alicia- Demasius.

El hombre lo esquivo con facilidad y dijo:

- Avrada Kedravra- la chica lo esquivó por muy poco.

Así estuvieron durante unos minutos, mientras que él lanzaba las maldiciones perdonables ella lo único que hacía era intentar dejarlo inconsciente. Entonces llegó una oportunidad clara para vencerle, el hombre se dejo sin protección y esto Alicia lo aprovechó y lo dejo inconsciente, luego ató a la sangrienta y al duelista y se acercó a sus amigos sonriendo. Con un movimiento de varita los desató y luego se cayó de rodillas al suelo estaba completamente pálida, se tumbó en el suelo, todos se acercaron a ella y se pusieron a su alrededor.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Harry muy preocupado.

- Si- dijo la chica- solo necesito descansar unos minutos.

- Ha sido genial primita- dijo Ron.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia- ya sabes lo que he tenido que vivir durante dos años que esa loca me acosara y lo peor es que alguna vez me desperté y ella estaba metida en mi cama aunque ahora no es momento de hablar de eso yo creo que alguien debería subir a ver si están bien la familia Samers.

- Tienes razón- dijo Draco- Hermione, Ron y yo vamos a ver.

- Pero ¿tenéis que ir los tres?- dijo Harry.

- Si- dijo Hermione.

En realidad con que fuese uno bastaba pero querían dejarlos a solas, la chica se incorporó, se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la pared.

- He pasado mucho miedo por ti- dijo Harry mientras Draco, Hermione y Ron subían las escaleras y se metían en una habitación.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo la chica mirándole a los ojos.

- Si- dijo Harry- Alicia yo…- venga dile lo que sientes se decía Harry así mismo.

- ¿Sí Harry?- dijo Alicia esperando a que le dijese que la quería.

- Yo debería curarte el brazo eso es debería curarte el brazo- estúpido se decía Harry a si mismo eres un estúpido.

- Ah, si claro- dijo Alicia desilusionada.

Harry se acercó a su brazo y le puso la varita encima, en unos segundos la herida había desaparecido y Alicia recuperaba el color, Harry hizo lo mismo con la herida de la cara.

- Ya esta- dijo Harry .

- Gracias- dijo la chica, entonces Harry no se pudo resistir se acercó a ella y la dio un beso muy dulce en los labios, la chica le correspondió, se apartaron poco a poco y Harry se apoyó en su frente- no vuelvas ha hacer esto- esto lo dijo de la manera más dulce posible.

- ¿Él qué?- preguntó la chica tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la cara.

- Asustarme hasta el punto de pensar que no volvería a verte nunca más- dijo el chico cariñosamente, luego se acercaron y se volvieron a besar, en ese momento bajaban Hermione, Draco y Ron con los Samers y cuando los tres amigos los vieron sonrieron, Draco para llamar su atención tosió de manera que todos lo escuchasen y Alicia y Harry se separaran muy nerviosos.

- Por lo que vemos ya estas mejor Alicia- dijo Ron.

- Si- dijo la chica- Harry me a curado las heridas ¿ y los Samers están bien?- dijo cambiando de tema.

- Si- dijo Hermione- por suerte, será mejor que vallamos al ministerio.

- Tienes razón- dijo Draco- ustedes también deberían venir- mirando a los Samers y estos asintieron.

Draco se acercó a la sangrienta que todavía estaba inconsciente y la levanto desapareciendo con ella, los Samers desaparecieron con Hermione que los iba a acompañar hasta el cuartel de los aurores, Ron desapareció con el duelista que estaba inconsciente, Harry y Alicia cogieron al chico de los ojos verdes y pelo rubio y desaparecieron con él.

Habían superado una de las pruebas sobrevivir a una batalla pero lo que no había superado era a ser capaces de decir lo que sienten en los momentos que se deben de decir, Harry no había sido capaz de decirle a Alicia te quiero y ella tampoco lo había hecho, aunque se amaban con locura.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola amigos me alegro que os guste mi historia, gracias por los reviews, como veis ya hago los capítulos más largos. Espero que os guste estos dos últimos capítulos que son diferentes a los demás pero bueno, espero que os guste y dejarme reviews aunque sean malos, adiós.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Interrogatorios. **

Harry y Alicia llegaron al cuartel general de aurores, ya estaban allí los Samers y sus amigos, unos aurores se llevaron al mortífago rubio y los dos chicos se acercaron a sus amigos que en esos momentos hablaban con Sirius y Remus.

- Ya nos han contado lo ocurrido en casa de los Samers- dijo Remus cuando vio como Alicia y Harry se acercaban- buen trabajo.

- Gracias- dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Estábamos hablando de los mortífagos capturados- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué van hacer con ellos?- dijo Harry.

- Los interrogaremos para ver si nos cuentan algo de utilidad y después los llevaran a Azkaban ( los demetores después de haberse ido al bando oscuro ya no custodiaban Azkaban ahora lo hacían los gigantes que se habían unido a los magos después de que Hagrid y Madame Máxime los convenciesen)- dijo Remus.

- Vallamos haber lo que dicen – dijo Ron- puede ser interesante.

Los cinco chicos, Remus y Sirius fueron hacia la sala de interrogatorios, Harry observaba a Alicia que ya estaba recuperada y hablaba con Hermione y Ron entre risas, el chico estaba pensativo mirando a Alicia cuando se le acerco Sirius.

- Te gusta mucho esa chica ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre a su ahijado.

- Si- dijo Harry- hoy cuando pensaba que había muerto pensaba que yo me moría con ella.

- Deberías decírselo- dijo Sirius- a lo mejor tu también le gustas.

- Lo intento pero no soy capaz.

- Eres como tu padre- dijo Sirius- aunque no lo pareciese a James le pasaba lo mismo con Lily.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y entraron en una habitación, la habitación estaba vacía, solo había un cristal, miraron por el cristal y vieron al otro lado en la habitación contigua a la sangrienta sentada en una silla frotándose la cabeza, entonces se levantó, se acercó al cristal pero ella solo veía su reflejo y se miro en el espejo, sonrió y dijo:

- Hola Alicia sé que estas ahí- todos escucharon a la sangrienta que no parecía muy preocupada por su futuro.

Todos miraron a la chica y esta dijo:

- ¿Quién la va ha interrogar?

- Yo- dijo Remus mientras iba a la puerta y salía, sus amigos lo vieron entrar en la habitación de al lado y la sangrienta al verlo se sentó.

- Hola- dijo la sangrienta despreocupadamente- será mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo no voy a decir nada y si queréis torturadme todo lo que queráis, seguro que Alicia ya os ha contado todo lo que estamos planeando hacer y si mantengo la boca cerrada cuando mi señor resucite me premiara por mi lealtad.

- Nosotros no hacemos las cosas así, no torturamos a la gente para sacarles información- dijo Remus muy seriamente.

- Es que los buenos sois muy aburridos- dijo la sangrienta con una sonrisita en los labios.

- Venga algo me vas a contar- dijo Remus- nadie tiene por que enterarse de que tu nos lo contaste.

- Solo voy a decir una cosa pero quiero decírselo a Alicia a solas bueno si quieres puedes escuchar detrás del espejo pero quiero que en la habitación este solo Alicia.

- Dímelo a mí- dijo Remus.

- No esto solo le incumbe a la diablesa- dijo la sangrienta y parecía que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

- Esta bien espera aquí- dijo Remus.

- No me puedo ir- dijo la sangrienta.

Remus salió y fue a la habitación donde estaban sus amigos.

- Ya la habéis oído- dijo Remus.

La chica se fue hacía la puerta sin decir nada y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, entró y todos la observaron ¿Qué era lo que quería decirla?

- Hola mi querida diablesa tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?- dijo Alicia muy seria.

- Nada importante- dijo la sangrienta- vamos a jugar un poco intenta adivinar lo que te quiero decir.

- No estoy para juegos- dijo la chica y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Bueno eso quiere decir que no te interesa saber algo sobre tus padres y tu querida hermanita. La chica se quedó parada, agarrando el picaporte y sin darse la vuelta dijo:

- ¿Qué sabes tu sobre mi familia?

- Siéntate y te lo cuento- dijo la sangrienta.

La chica sé sentó enfrente de la sangrienta sus amigos veían a las dos de perfil, Alicia estaba muy seria y la sangrienta sonreía maliciosamente.

- Bueno aunque no lo parezca yo soy bastante mayor que tu- dijo la sangrienta- a mi siempre me a gustado hacer daño a la gente, y sabes la muertes de tu familia no fueron por accidentes. - Claro que fueron accidentes por lo menos lo de mi hermana y mi madre ellas murieron en un accidente de coche y mi padre de una enfermedad.

- No lo fueron- dijo la sangrienta- ¿y sabes por que lo sé?- la chica negó con la cabeza temiendo la respuesta- por que yo los mate.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, Harry observaba a Alicia que estaba inmóvil en su silla mirando a un punto determinado, ante ella estaba la asesina de sus padres.

- Yo me enfrente a tu padre en una misión para aurores que tuvo y le lance un hechizo para que muriese lenta y dolorosamente de una enfermedad, para que su cuerpo muriese y la gente que lo quería lo viese sufrir- unas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Alicia- y el supuesto accidente de tu madre lo provoque yo con ayuda de Bellatrix fue tan divertido hacer pasar ese asesinato por un accidente, Bellatrix se encargó de matar a tu madre, hacerla sufrir, la hizo que suplicara por su vida y tu hermanita lo vio, lo de la niña si fue divertido de ella me encargue yo, era tan chiquitina, la torture era tan divertido oír sus grititos de dolor, ver como la sangre le recorría todo su minúsculo cuerpecito- Alicia cada vez lloraba más y la sangrienta sonreía maliciosamente, mientras en la habitación de al lado, Hermione lloraba mientras oía el horrible crimen y se abrazaba a Ron que también estaba llorando al oír el asesinato de sus tíos y su primita, Draco, Remus y Sirius estaban escuchando horrorizados y Harry miraba a la chica con preocupación- tenias que haber visto su mirada de terror eran tan divertido…

Alicia no aguantó más y se abalanzó encima de ella como si de un tigre se tratase y se lanzase sobre su presa en sus ojos solo había odio hacia la asesina de sus padres y su hermana, la chica la pegaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras la gritaba llena de dolor, todos sus amigos salieron corriendo de la habitación y entraron donde estaban las dos mujeres, Harry cogió a Alicia pero esta se resistía a dejar de pegar a la asesina de su familia, pero el chico la agarró con fuerza y logró separarla, la sangrienta se levantó llena de sangre y dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Muaaaaaa – hacia un ruido como si una niña pequeña llorase.

- Cállate- dijo Remus y la dejo inconsciente mientras Harry sacaba a Alicia de la habitación. Salieron al pasillo que estaba vació, Remus salió tras ellos, la chica seguía forcejeando intentando soltase de Harry pero este la agarraba con fuerza, Remus cerró la puerta y todos miraron a la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente y gritaba cosas horribles a la asesina de la gente que más quería, a todos se les partía el corazón al oírla y al verla así.

- Tranquilízate- dijo Harry amarrándola con fuerza.

- Suéltame- gritaba Alicia desesperada- déjame matarla.

- Eso es lo ultimo que tus padres querrían- dijo Harry.

- Me arrebató a lo que más quería- dijo la chica sin parar de llorar mientras se tiraba al suelo y Harry se tiraba al suelo con ella todavía sujetándola- me dejo sola.

- No estas sola- dijo Harry abrazándola para tranquilizarla- nos tienes a nosotros.

La chica dejo de intentar soltarse y abrazó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y todos sus amigos la observaban.

Cuando la chica se tranquilizó un poco, Ron se acercó para intentar animarla y dijo:

- Mama quiere que vallas a comer a casa por que nos os venís todos la puedo decir que avise a Ginny y a los demás.

- Vale- dijo Harry- ¿qué te parece Alicia?

La chica se encogió de hombros y todos entendieron ese gesto como un si con ayuda de Harry se puso en pie y se fueron a por sus cosas para luego aparecerse en la Madriguera, luego fueron a informar de que la sangrienta estaba inconsciente en la sala de interrogatorios y Ron cogió el móvil para decirle a Molly que irían todos a la Madriguera a comer.

Cuando terminaron de hacer las cosas se aparecieron en la Madriguera los cinco chicos, Remus, Sirius y Tonks, allí ya estaban los demás Weasley y Raichel.

Cuando Draco vio a Ginny salió corriendo hacía ella y dijo:

- Cariño estas bien- la chica la había cogido en brazos y daba vueltas con ella mientras sonreía.

- Claro que estoy bien ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ginny extrañada- Alicia me llamo y me colgó muy rápido.

- Nada luego te lo cuento- dijo Draco dándole un beso a su mujer.

- No ha podido venir nadie más estaban trabajando- dijo Molly mientras iba hacia ellos y abrazaba a su sobrina que en esos momentos le devolvió el abrazo pero no de la forma tan cariñosa que lo hacia siempre- ¿Qué té pasa cariño?

- Nada tía Molly, cosas mías- dijo la chica y se fue hacia las mesas que estaban puestas en el jardín para comer.

- ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó en bajito a sus amigos.

Todos le contaron un poco lo que había pasado y Molly al oírlo se puso a llorar y Ron la abrazó para reconfortarla.

- Mama tranquila todo estará bien- dijo el chico.

- No Ron ella esta de nuevo con un bajón en su depresión- dijo Molly mirando a su sobrina que en ese momento se le acercaban todos los niños sonriendo.

- Tía Alicia- dijo María sonriendo- ¿quieres jugar?

- No me apetece cariño- dijo Alicia muy triste.

- Anda tía porfi te vas a divertir mucho además nos lo prometiste dijiste que la próxima vez que vinieras ibas a jugar todo lo que quisiéramos- dijo Daniel sonriendo.

- No estoy de humor niños otro día ¿vale?

- Jo tía no seas mala anda tía porfi anda venga juguemos al pilla pilla vamos anda si juguemos anda venga… - decían todos los niños al unísono.

- YA BASTA MALDITASEA, NO QUIERO JUGAR ¿NO ME ENTENDÉIS? ESTOY CANSADA Y NO QUIERO JUGAR, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR… - dijo la chica cansada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había gritado a los niños, a unos niños que no tenían la culpa y a los que quería mucho, también se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban, entonces todos los niños se pusieron a llorar.

- La tía es mala nos ha gritado, no quiere jugar con nosotros es mala no nos quiere- decían los niños llorando.

- No por favor no lloréis, si os quiero lo que pasa es que no me apetece jugar- decía la chica para arreglarlo.

- Eres mala con nosotros, no nos quieres… - dijo María llorando.

- No por favor claro que os quiero, no os imagináis todo lo que os quiero…- dijo la chica desesperada y al oír que los niños no paraban de llorar, ella también se puso a llorar, todos observaban la escena, la chica se tapaba los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas saliesen pro era imposible.

Ron se acercó a los niños y a su prima y dijo:

- Ya basta de tonterías, dejad de llorar niños vuestra tía esta hoy muy triste y no quiere jugar dejadla que descanse, mirad esta llorando ¿os gusta verla llorar?- todos los niños habían parado de llorar y negaban con la cabeza- pues entonces no quiero que la molestéis ¿entendido?- los niños asintieron y se acercaron a su tía, cada uno le dio un beso y se fueron a jugar.

La chica miró a su primo y este le sonreía con tristeza, gracias dijo la chica solo moviendo los labios sin que ningún sonido saliese de su boca, el chico simplemente se acercó a su prima y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después de comer, los presentes se pusieron ha hablar entre ellos, los únicos que no hablaban eran Harry y Alicia, el primero estaba sentado en el suelo del jardín, apoyado en la pared, el chico observaba a la chica que en ese momento estaba sentada en una silla con los codos apoyados en la mesa mirando a un punto determinado, el chico la seguía observando cuando la chica lo miro y le sonrió, una sonrisa triste llena de amargura, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y vio como la chica se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

Cuando estaba enfrente de él, le dijo:

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Si- dijo el chico, se iba a sentar a su lado cuando Harry la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él haciendo que se sentase encima de sus piernas.

La chica lo miró y le sonrió, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa dijo:

- Me gusta que sonrías- ambos se miraban a los ojos.

- Sabes que me encantan tus ojos- dijo Alicia y le quitó las gafas, el chico sonrió- cuando los miró me dan tanta seguridad y paz.

- A mí también me gustan tus ojos, son tan extraños pero a la vez son los ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca, al igual que tu, que eres la chica más bonita que he visto nunca- la chica sonrió, le puso las gafas de nuevo y se apoyó en el pecho del chico, se acurrucó entre los brazos del chico y este la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Alicia cerró los ojos para escuchar mejor el latir de su corazón, para sentir el olor de su cuerpo, el calor que desprendía haciendo que ella entrase en calor, podía sentir como le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura.

Harry le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura y la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos para que así la chica se sintiese protegida.

- Alicia… - dijo el chico- mañana si quieres como no tenemos que trabajar vamos a dar un paseo.

La chica no le apetecía pero no quería que el chico se enfadase con ella.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia con desgana y sin abrir los ojos.

- Bien- dijo el chico sonriendo- a las 7 te recojo.

No volvieron ha hablar, solo se abrazaban, entonces Alicia se quedó dormida entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba y este se dio cuenta pero no le importó.

Todos observaban a la pareja, era una escena tan bonita pensaron todos, Harry estrechando entre sus brazos a Alicia que estaba dormida con una sonrisa y se acurrucaba cerca del cuerpo del chico buscando su calor, mientras el chico le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura y la observaba.

Nunca habían visto a Harry tratar así a una chica, nunca le habían visto ser tan dulce atento y tierno con ninguna chica y eso que había llevado a un montón de novias y se las habían presentado, pero lo que nunca había hecho era mirarlas así con tanto amor y todos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía por la chica, sus ojos lo decían todo, se había enamorado de ella y nada ni nadie podrían romper lo que el chico sentía.

Molly se acercó al chico sonriendo al ver la escena tan tierna y le dijo:

- ¿Quieres que la llevemos a un cuarto?

- No- dijo Harry sonriendo- quiero tenerla entre mis brazos.

- Vale- dijo la mujer sonriendo y se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando ya era tarde, Harry despertó a Alicia, y esta le miró mientras se rascaba un ojo.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo el chico sonriendo, era tan mona parecía una niña pequeña.

- Si- dijo la chica y se levantó.

- Nos apareceremos en un callejón de detrás de los departamentos- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.

La chica asintió y se acercaron a los demás, cuando se despidieron, se aparecieron como había dicho en uno de los callejones de detrás de los departamentos, subieron sin decir nada a sus departamentos, se despidieron y se fueron a sus departamentos, cuando llegaron se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos ese había sido un día muy largo.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola perdonadme por haber tardado tanto pero es que con el instituto estoy muy liada pero por eso os recompenso con el capitulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, espero que os guste a mi me ha encantado escribirlo para vosotros por que aunque es muy triste también es muy dulce y tierno, espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado y por favor si es así o es todo lo contrario y no as gustado dejadme reviews me da igual yo terminare la historia, perdonadme de nuevo e intentare actualizar la próxima vez antes, adiós.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Llora mi amor llora. **

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano pero se quedó en la cama hasta tarde, pasada la hora de comer aun seguía en la cama recordando como el día antes había tenido entre sus brazos a Alicia y deseando que ella estuviese todavía allí, entre sus brazos.

Alicia al igual que Harry no se levantó temprano, no le apetecía, estaba triste, destrozada por dentro y desde que se había despertado no había parado de llorar, el día anterior por unos momentos cuando estaba entre los brazos de Harry se había olvidado de ese dolor que sentía en el corazón pero ahora que estaba solo era en lo único que pensaba, en todo lo que su hermana y sus padres habían debido de sufrir.

Ambos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, caminaron hasta la bañera y se dieron un baño relajante, después se vistieron y Harry se puso a ver la tele mientras Alicia bajaba las escaleras para ir al departamento del chico.

Sonó el timbre y el chico abrió la puerta, ante él estaba Alicia con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y una mirada triste que congelaba el corazón a cualquiera que la mirase.

- Harry he venido para decirte que lo de esta tarde no va a poder ser- dijo la chica intentando sonreír pero le era imposible- no me encuentro muy bien.

- Entiendo- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿No te enfadas?

- Claro que no ¿por qué me tendría que enfadar? Si no te encuentras bien lo dejamos para otro día.

- Gracias- dijo la chica- adiós.

- Adiós.

La chica subió las escaleras y Harry cerró la puerta, él sabia perfectamente que ahora mismo no haría otra cosa que pensar en su familia y debía de estar comiéndose la cabeza.

Así que decidió que no iba a dejar a la chica sola en esos momentos eso era lo peor que podía hacer, así que salió a alquilar unas películas y a comprar dulces que sabía que la chica era muy golosa.

Fue al videoclub y alquilo dos películas de comedia y luego se fue a la tienda de golosinas y compró helado de fresa y vainilla el preferido de la chica y otras golosinas. A las 9 subió al departamento de la chica y llamó al timbre, nadie contesto, volvió a llamar pero nadie contestaba, estuvo así unos 5 minutos y ya se estaba asustando cuando la chica abrió con los ojos rojos.

- ¿Harry?- dijo la chica frotándose los ojos y mirándole extrañada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a hacerte compañía- dijo el chico sonriendo- me habías asustado como no contestabas pensaba que te había pasado algo.

- Lo siento Harry- dijo la chica y aunque quería estar sola se hizo a un lado- pasa no te quedes en la puerta.

- Gracias- dijo Harry mientras entraba- he traído unas películas y cosas para comer.

La chica le condujo hasta el salón y cuando el chico entró vio toda la habitación llena de pañuelos y una manta encima del sofá, la chica al ver la casa tan desordenada se puso a recoger rápidamente los pañuelos pero Harry dejo las cosas encima de la mesa y se acercó a ella, agarrándola por el brazo.

La chica miró a Harry y vio que el chico la miraba de manera muy cálida y es mirada le lleno durante unos minutos de felicidad.

- Déjalo- dijo el chico dulcemente- no importa que este desordenado tu tendría que ver mi casa.

La chica dejo de recoger y ambos se sentaron en el sofá, el chico no se había fijado hasta que no se había sentado de la vestimenta de la chica, estaba tan hermosa, tenía unos pantalones muy cortos dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas y una camiseta de tirantes.

Harry se levantó y puso la película mientras la chica iba a por unas cucharas para el helado, cuando volvió el chico ya estaba sentado esperando a que ella llegase, la chica se sentó a su lado y se tapo con la manta.

Harry puso la película y empezaron a comer. Cuando llevaba una hora de la película miró a la chica y se dio cuenta de que esta no le ponía atención sólo comía y estaba pensativa.

Harry intento darle conversación y dijo:

- Esta bien la película- dijo Harry mirándola.

- ¿Eh?- dijo la chica saliendo de su ensimismamiento- sí muy bien.

Harry no sabía lo que decirla así que continuo viendo la película entonces llegó una escena que hacía bastante gracia y Harry se echó a reír y oyó como la chica también se reía creía haber podido hacer olvidar un poco la muerte de sus padres pero de repente esa risa se convirtió en sollozos.

Harry miró a la chica desconcertado y vio como no paraba de llorar de sus ojos cada vez brotaban más lagrimas esas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro y seguían por su cuello, y Alicia no evitaba que las lagrimas brotasen de sus ojos.

Harry no sabía lo que hacer, le dolía tanto verla así, se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, entonces se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, la chica se quedó un poco sorprendida pero luego le devolvió él abrazó.

- Llora Alicia- dijo Harry- desahógate dime lo que sientes no té lo tragues, no te refugies en tu dolor, no dejes que el dolor te hunda- el chico hizo que la mirara a los ojos- déjame ser tu confesor, déjame ser la primera persona que entre en tu corazón y sufra contigo el dolor que sientes, cuéntame todo lo que te preocupa y todo lo que sientes.

Alicia había oído las palabras del chico y ahora entendía por que lo amaba tanto, solo hacía unos días que la conocía y ya se portaba tan bien con ella, le pedía que le hablase de su dolor y entendía que ya había encontrado a la persona con la que desahogarse, era él… Harry… él era la persona que había buscado con tantas ansias para poder soltar todo lo que la estaba matando por dentro, ni sus tíos, ni sus primos, ni sus amigos, sino él… Harry… el único chico que ha amado y que en esos momentos sabía que iba ser el único chico que iba amar.

- Harry… - dijo la chica mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro y el chico apagaba la tele.

- Cuéntamelo princesa- después de eso la chica asintió y Harry con una fuerza sobrenatural la cogió y la sentó en sus piernas y como había hecho el día anterior la chica se acurrucó entre sus brazos y se apoyo en su pecho.

- Fui una mala hija- dijo la chica llorando mientras el chico le acariciaba el pelo- muy mala, solo daba disgustos a mis padres, no me merecía los padres que tenía siempre estaba metiéndome en líos en el colegio y siempre llegaban cartas a mis padres quejándose de mí, era una mala hermana, nunca quería cuidar a mi hermana aunque ella era cariñosa conmigo y siempre quería estar los veranos conmigo y jugar conmigo pero yo no la hacía caso, no fui una buena hermana ni una buena hija.

- No, fuiste una hija y una hermana maravillosa- dijo el chico abrazándola con más fuerza.

- No, no lo fui pero yo los quería y no sabes lo que me arrepiento ahora por no haberles dicho a cada momento que los quería con toda mi alma que los amaba y no sabes lo que me arrepiento que a mis padres les mandase tantas cartas quejándose de mí y no haber jugado con mi hermana ni haberla dicho que la quería, pero yo la quería, la amaba, no sabes la ilusión que me hizo cuando su primera palabra fue mi nombre dijo "Alicia te quielo" fueron sus primeras palabras y nunca supo lo feliz que me hizo cuando las oí.

- Si que lo sabían y también sabían que los querías, lo sabían aunque no se lo dijeses a cada momento y ellos te querían a ti con locura, te amaban- dijo Harry.

- Harry ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?- preguntó la chica.

- Por que eres mi amiga- dijo el chico.

- Gracias- dijo la chica, luego le miró y acercó a él hasta que lo beso.

El chico le respondió en el beso y con delicadeza la tumbó en el sofá, Harry sintió las lagrimas de la chica aunque había dejado de llorar ella seguía con el rostro mojado.

El chico empezó a subirle la camiseta pero luego se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba muy triste y seguramente si hacían el amor luego se arrepentiría de lo que había pasado por que solo lo hacia para olvidar su tristeza así que se apartó sin saber que la chica lo deseaba desde que lo vio y no lo hacía por olvidarse de su tristeza.

- No Alicia, será mejor que lo dejemos- dijo Harry mientras la chica se sentaba- hoy tu no estas muy bien.

- Ah bueno esta bien- dijo la chica decepcionada- por lo menos puedo apoyarme en tu hombro.

El chico le miró y asintió, la chica se acercó y se apoyó en su hombro y él le echó el brazo por encima, y sin que él se diese cuenta la chica se durmió.

Al rato Harry se percató de que la chica se había dormido y la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, allí con mucha delicadeza dejo a Alicia y la dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la chica, se apoyó en la cama y la acarició el pelo.

- Duerme mi niña- dijo Harry- yo vigilare tu sueño.

**Nota de la autora: **Este capítulo es un poco más corto que el otro pero me gusta mucho espero que a vosotros también dejadme reviews adiós.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Amigos. **

Alicia abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, sentía un olor extraño, se levantó y siguió el olor para ver de donde venía. Salió al pasillo y camino despacio hasta la cocina de donde provenía el olor, cuando se asomó, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Harry preparando el desayuno.

- Se quema- le dijo al chico. El chico cogió las tostadas quemadas y las puso encima de la mesa. Harry miró a la puerta y sonrió a la chica.

- Buenos días ¿estas mejor?- dijo sonriendo.

- Si- dijo la chica- gracias a ti.

- Yo no he hecho nada- dijo Harry sonriendo- ven siéntate a desayunar.

La chica obedeció y se sentó pero al ver que el chico no sabía cocinar muy bien, se levantó y dijo:

- Déjame Harry, ya lo hago yo- dijo Alicia sonriendo- será mejor que te sientes.

- Si- dijo el chico- por que sino te voy a quemar la casa.

El chico se sentó y miró a Alicia.

- ¿Dónde has dormido?- preguntó la chica.

- No he dormido- dijo Harry muy tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo que no has dormido?- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y sin darse cuenta puso una mano en la vitroceramica y se quemó la mano, haciendo que la chica gritase de dolor.

Harry se levantó rápidamente y agarró la mano de la chica, que lloraba del dolor, Harry intentaba tranquilizarla pero era imposible cada vez lloraba más.

El chico sopló sobre la herida, la chica dejó de llorar y miró a Harry que en ese momento cogía un trapo y le vendaba la mano con delicadeza.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Harry mirando a la chica.

- Ahora si- dijo la chica sonrojándose a sentir el cuerpo de Harry tan cerca- ¿por qué no has dormido?

- Por que he estado vigilando que no te despertaras- dijo el chico mirando a la chica serio.

- ¿Y qué habrías hecho si me hubiese despertado?- preguntó Alicia mirando al chico seria.

- Habría hecho lo que estoy apunto de hacer- dijo Harry acercándose a la chica.

- ¿Y qué estas apunto de hacer?- preguntó la chica mordiéndose el labio.

- Besarte- dijo Harry.

El chico se acercó y le dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios, ambos se miraron y Harry la agarró con cuidado de la cintura y la volvió a besar, esta vez fue un beso más largo, lleno de ternura, se siguieron besando hasta que esos besos se convirtieron en unos besos apasionados y cada vez eran más largos.

Harry la sentó encima de la mesa de la cocina y le empezó a besar el cuello mientras que la chica le acariciaba el pelo. Estaban besándose cuando sonó el timbre y Harry dejo de besarla.

- Será mejor que abra- dijo Alicia y el chico asintió.

Harry la ayudo a bajar de encima de la mesa y se fue a la puerta, Harry se asomó para ver quien era desde la puerta de la cocina mientras que la chica abría.

Cuando abrió, Harry pudo ver a un chico y a una chica más o menos de la misma edad que Alicia y él. El chico era alto, moreno de piel y de pelo, tenía los ojos azules y los dientes muy blancos, en cambió, la chica era rubia teñida, los ojos los tenía negros y era muy blanca de piel. Ambos sonreían a Alicia y esta al verlos dio un gritito de alegría y se llevó las manos a la boca.

- Javier, María- dijo Alicia lanzándose a los brazos de ambos, y Harry los miró pero sobre todo al chico, "conque ese era Javier" pensó Harry "ese es con quien hablo cuando se conocieron e iban en el coche"- os he echado mucho de menos.

- Nosotros a ti también- dijo María sonriendo.

- Pero pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta- dijo Alicia haciéndose a un lado.

Los chicos entraron y Alicia vio que llevaban maletas y dijo sonriendo:

- ¿Os vais a quedar?

- Si- dijo Javier- nos preguntábamos si nos podíamos quedar aquí hasta que encontrásemos un piso.

- Claro- dijo Alicia- tú dormirás en la habitación vacía y María conmigo en mi cama, como en los veranos como cuando íbamos al colegio.

- Si pero yo también dormía con vosotras en la misma cama- dijo Javier.

- Si pero tu no tienes peligro- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Entonces Javier y María vieron a Harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y sonrieron.

- ¿No nos piensas presentar?- preguntó María.

- Así- dijo Alicia- este es Harry Potter, Harry ellos son mis amigos de la infancia María Sánchez y Javier Gómez- la chica los señaló y se estrecharon la mano.

- No sabíamos que tenias novio- dijo María sonriendo.

- No, no- dijeron Harry y Alicia a la vez colorados- nosotros no somos novios.

- ¿Ah, no?- dijo Javier- bueno sentimos la equivocación.

- Será mejor que me valla- dijo Harry mirando el reloj.

- Si- dijo Alicia abrió la puerta y Harry salió a fuera, Javier y María entraron al salón para dejarlos solos pero se asomaron a la puerta para ver lo que pasaba.

- Se me olvidaba- dijo Harry- cuando estabas durmiendo, me ha llamado tu tía al móvil y me ha dicho que vallamos esta noche a cenar.

- ¿Crees que a mi tía le importara que lleve a María y a Javier?- dijo Alicia.

- No creo ya sabes como es Molly- dijo Harry sonriendo- cuanto más mejor.

- Si- dijo Alicia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Bueno me voy- dijo Harry- bajáis y nos aparecemos los cuatro juntos.

- Vale- dijo la chica sonriendo.

El chico acarició el pelo de la chica y esta sonrió.

- Hasta esta tarde- dijo Harry, luego se acercó a Alicia, la cogió de la cintura y la beso en los labios, la chica se puso de puntillas y le agarró del cuello mientras que Javier y María sonreían.

El chico se marchó y Alicia cerró la puerta y fue al salón, sus dos amigos estaban haciendo como si se estuviesen besando como minutos antes habían hecho Harry y ella.

- No seáis idiotas- dijo Alicia.

- Es muy guapo Alicia- dijo María.

- Si- dijo Javier- ¿Ya habéis…?- preguntó Javier con una sonrisa picarona.

- No todavía no hemos hecho el amor- dijo Alicia- ni siquiera sé si le gusto.

- Si no le gustases no te besaría.

- Ya pero es que ayer estuvimos apuntó pero él en el último momento no quiso.

- A lo mejor es gay- dijo Javier.

- ¿Entonces por que me iba a besar?-preguntó Alicia.

- Bueno pues bisexual- dijo Javier sonriendo- si quieres esta tarde hacemos una prueba.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia- ¿Qué estas pensando hacer?

- Bueno pues le voy a tirar los tejos- dijo Javier- a ver que hace.

- Si- dijo María sonriendo.

- No- dijo Alicia enfadada- Harry no es gay y no le hagáis ninguna prueba.

- Pues si no es gay que más da que le hagamos la prueba- dijo Javier.

- Vale hacerle la prueba ya veras como no es gay- dijo Alicia muy seria.

- Bueno si es gay lo disimula muy bien- dijo María.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Alicia.

- Hemos visto como os besabais- dijo María- y menudo beso.

Alicia se puso roja y sus amigos sé echaron a reír, la chica al verlos también se río pero luego se quedo muy seria y los miro.

- Me he enamorado de él- dijo Alicia.

- ¿De quién?- preguntó Javier tontamente.

- Pues de Harry de quien va a ser- dijo Alicia.

- Alicia tu siempre té estas enamorando, siempre decías cuando salías con un chico que estabas enamorado de él- dijo Javier y mientras María asentía.

La chica se puso en pie y dijo:

- Pero esta vez es diferente, él es diferente a los demás chicos con los que salí, hace menos de una semana que lo conozco y me hace sentir cosas que ningún chico a sido capaz de hacerme sentir y no sólo físicas por que si cuando él me besa me siento como si estuviese en el cielo, siento paz dentro de mí pero es que cuando me mira con esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que tienen se me acelera el corazón, pero es que aparte de me hace sentir bien conmigo misma, con él es con la única persona que he sido capaz de desahogarme, a demás me ha cuidado durante toda la noche por que anteayer me entere de una cosa horrible sobre mis padres, y no se a separado de mi en toda la noche, no ha dormido por cuidarme, nunca ningún chico había hecho eso por mí, él me trata con ternura y cariño y le amo con todas mis fuerzas- terminó la chica y vio que sus amigos la miraban serios- ¿sabéis lo que os digo?

- Si- dijo Javier- y sabes lo que te digo es la primera vez que estas enamorada de verdad.

- Lo sé- dijo la chica- y tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?- dijo María.

- Miedo a no ser correspondida, a sufrir y a que Harry me haga el mismo daño que los otros hombres me han hecho- dijo Alicia- por que lo que los otros hombres me han hecho es sido capaz de superarlo pero si Harry me hace daño, no sería capaz de superarlo.

- Si lo quieres- dijo Javier- debes arriesgarte o sino nunca serás feliz.

- ¿Oyes y que es eso de que te has enterado de una cosa horrible sobre tus padres?- preguntó María.

La chica se entristeció y le contó a sus amigos lo que la sangrienta la contó.

- Lo siento- dijeron los dos.

- Bueno- dijo Alicia limpiándose las lágrimas- que vamos hacerle.

- Oyes- dijo Javier para cambiar de tema- María y yo necesitamos trabajo.

- Seguro que en San Mugo necesitan medimagos- dijo Alicia.

- Iremos mañana- dijo Javier sonriendo.

- Harry me ha dicho que le ha llamado mi tía y que vallamos esta tarde para cenar- dijo Alicia. - Me parece bien- dijo María.

- Si yo quiero conocer a tu tía- dijo Javier- ¿y sabes lo que vamos hacer?

- No- dijo Alicia.

- Te vamos a poner preciosa para Harry- dijo Javier.

- No- dijo Alicia- no quiero arreglarme, no me apetece.

- ¿Cómo que no?- dijo Javier- así va ser más fácil quitarte a Harry de lo que pensé.

- Vale- dijo Alicia- pero no me pongáis provocativa que os conozco.

Los chicos no contestaron, hicieron que Alicia se levantase y la llevaron al baño, mientras que la chica se duchaba, Javier y María eligieron la ropa, eligieron un vestido negro ajustado y unas sandalias negras. Cuando la chica salió de la ducha, María la ayudo a vestirse mientras que Javier esperaba fuera, María la maquillo muy poco, y la hizo una coleta.

- Es demasiado provocativo- dijo Alicia.

- No- dijo María- a demás tú puedes enseñar por que tienes un cuerpo precioso.

Cuando salió Javier sonrió y dijo:

- Va a caer rendido a tus pies.

La chica sonrió y los tres bajaron al piso de Harry ¿Qué cara pondrá Harry cuando vea a la chica?


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: La prueba. **

Harry estaba en el baño cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, el chico salió a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo, se quedó boquiabierto Alicia esa noche esta impresionante… estaba tan sexy.

Estaba realmente bonita, ese vestido la hacia un figura preciosa, era corto y dejaba al descubierto las preciosas piernas de la chica, el vestido también la hacia ver un trasero precioso y unos pechos preciosos.

- ¿Nos vamos Harry?- preguntó Alicia sonriendo.

- Si, si- dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Harry cerró la puerta y salieron a la calle, caminaron hasta un callejón y desaparecieron.

Llegaron al jardín de la Madriguera, que estaba iluminado con unos farolillos, la mesa ya estaba puesta y solo faltaban ellos cuatro cuando se acercaron Alicia presentó a Javier y a María, y se pusieron a cenar.

Alicia y María hablaban con las cabezas muy juntas para que no las escuchasen.

- María ¿se lo as dicho a Javier?

- ¿Él qué?- dijo la chica haciéndose la tonta.

- Pues que estas enamorada de él- dijo Alicia.

- Shh- dijo María poniéndose un dedo en la boca- te van a oír y no no se lo he dicho.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia mirándola a los ojos.

- Por que es gay no le gustan las mujeres- dijo María mirando a su amiga.

- ¿Y que vas hacer tragarte lo que sientes?- dijo Alicia.

- Lo he hecho durante 13 años- dijo María- ¿por qué se lo voy a decir ahora?

- Por que guárdatelo te hace daño, díselo aunque ya sepas la respuesta, llevas enamorada desde los 11 años desde que empezasteis juntos el colegio.

- No insista- dijo María- no se lo voy a decir.

Alicia dejo de insistir y se puso a cenar.

Después de cenar todos se pusieron ha hablar mientras los niños jugaban.

Alicia y Harry hablaban muy acaramelados, estaban tonteando, y estaban apunto de besarse cuando Javier se acercó y dijo:

- Alicia ¿podemos hablar?

- Si- dijo la chica un poco decepcionada.

Caminaron y se apartaron de todos, cuando ya nadie los podían escuchar, Javier se paró y miró a su amiga.

- Alicia no le puedo hacer la prueba a Harry- dijo Javier.

- No pasa nada, si yo no quiero que se la hagas- dijo Alicia.

La chica se iba a ir cuando Javier la cogió del brazo.

- Alicia espera tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Qué pasa Javier? Estas muy raro.

- Tengo que decirte algo- dijo el chico.

- Dime.

- Alicia os he engañado a María y a ti todo este tiempo.

- ¿Qué nos as engañado? ¿En que nos han engañado?- dijo Alicia extrañada.

- Alicia no soy... Gay- dijo el chico.

- QUE NO ERES... -pero Alicia no termino por que Javier le había tapado la boca.

- Calla tonta que no quiero que se enteren- dijo Javier.

- Pero ¿por qué no as mentido?- dijo la chica enfadada.

- Por que vosotras siempre me preguntabais "¿por qué no tienes novia? Si todas las chicas están locas por ti"- dijo el chico imitando la voz de Alicia.

- ¿Es verdad?- dijo Alicia- todas las chicas estaban locas por ti y no entiendo por que no salías con una de ellas.

- Por que yo solo quería y quiero a una- dijo Javier- pero ella no siente nada por mí y por eso os hice creer que era gay para que no me preguntaseis.

- ¿Y quién es esa chica?- dijo Alicia muy interesada.

- Es... Es...- dijo el chico.

- Venga.

- Es María- dijo Javier.

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando al chico con cara de sorpresa no habría imaginado esa expresión.

- Tienes que decírselo- dijo Alicia.

- No ¿cómo se lo voy a decir?- dijo Javier- estas loca.

- Si no se lo dices tu se lo digo yo- dijo Alicia.

- No, no se lo vas a decir.

- Si se lo voy a decir- dijo Alicia y salió corriendo hacia su amiga que en ese momento hablaba con Harry y con sus primos, Javier corrió detrás de ella y todos se les quedaron mirando.

- María- dijo la chica casi sin voz- Javier tiene que decirte algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica sin entender.

En ese momento llegaba Javier casi si aliento y le dijo a Alicia:

- ¿Qué le as dicho?

- Nada- dijo Alicia- se lo vas a decir tú.

- Te mato- dijo Javier mirando con enfado a su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo María, todos miraban con interés.

- Nada- dijo Javier- Alicia que esta loca.

- Yo no estoy loca- dijo Alicia enfadada- María Javier no...

La chica no terminó la frase por que el chico la había tapado la boca, pero le dio un mordisco y este le soltó mientras se miraba la mano.

- Bruta- dijo Javier.

La chica no le izo el menor caso y miró a su amiga.

- Javier me ha dicho que no le puede hacer la prueba a Harry- dijo Alicia y todos se la quedaron mirando ¿de que prueba hablaban?.

- ¿Qué prueba?- dijo Harry.

- Luego te lo cuento.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó María.

- Ultima oportunidad Javier o se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo- dijo Alicia mirando a Javier.

- No se lo va a decir nadie- dijo Javier enfadado.

- ¿él que?- dijo María sin entender.

- Vale se lo digo yo- dijo Alicia- María Javier no...

- Vale se lo digo yo- dijo Javier y Alicia sonrió.

El chico se acercó a María y todos los miraban expectantes esperando que era lo que tenia que decir.

- María yo os he mentido durante todo este tiempo- dijo Javier sin mirar a la chica a los ojos.

- ¿Qué no as mentido en que?- dijo María enfadada por que no se enteraba de nada.

- María yo no soy gay- dijo el chico.

- COMO QUE NO ERES GAY- dijo la chica muy alterada.

- Me lo invente- dijo el chico mientras tragaba saliva.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo María.

- Por que siempre me estabais preguntando que por que no tenía novia si todas las chicas estaban locas por mí y eso me agobiaba por que a mi me gustaba una chica pero esa chica no sentía lo mismo por mí y decidí hacerme pasar por gay para que no me preguntaseis más eso y para estar más cerca de la chica que me gustaba- explicó Javier aun sin mirar a la chica.

- ¿Y quién es esa chica?- preguntó María- ¿la conozco?

El chico se quedó callado y Alicia que estaba a su lado le dio un codazo para que hablase.

- Si la conoces- dijo Javier- eres tú.

Todos miraron a María, esta estaba paralizada.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó la chica.

- Si desde que tenia 11 años he estado enamorado de ti- dijo Javier levantando la cabeza y miró a los ojos a la chica por primera vez en toda la conversación.

Una lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la chica y dijo:

- Eres idiota ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Por miedo a ser rechazado.

- Pues eres más idiota aun por pensar eso- dijo María- por que yo no te hubiera rechazado, por que yo también te quiero.

El chico sonrió y ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso entre los aplausos de todos, Alicia saltaba de la alegría mirando a sus amigos y a Harry le alegraba verla así de contenta pero entonces le vino algo a la cabeza ¿de que prueba hablaban antes?

Harry se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo y se la llevó a la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo Alicia mientras el chico tiraba de ella hacia la casa.

Entraron en la cocina y el chica la miró mientras la soltaba.

- ¿A que prueba te referías ahí fuera?

- Bueno Harry es que Javier y María querían hacerte una prueba para ver si eras gay- dijo Alicia pero rápidamente añadió- pero yo no quería eran ellos que están como cabras.

- Alicia- dijo Harry cogiendo a la chica de la cintura y acercándola a él- yo no soy gay a mi me gustan las mujeres.

- Ya lo se- dijo Alicia mirando al chico a los ojos, este se acercó y la dio un gran beso en los labios.

Cuando se apartaron la chica no abrió los ojos y Harry la observó sonriendo.

- Harry- dijo Alicia abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Si?- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que esta noche nos vallamos por ahí?- dijo Alicia- es que como María y Javier se han hecho novios a lo mejor quieren ya sabes y como es su primera vez.

- ¿Qué quieres decir que ellos nunca han... ?-dijo Harry.

- No- dijo Alicia- pero ese no es el caso no quiero estar allí y me gustaría saber si te vienes conmigo por ahí.

- Claro- dijo Harry- no te voy a dejar sola.

- Gracias- dijo la chica sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos salieron de la casa y se fueron hacia donde estaban todos, Alicia les dijo a Javier y a María que se iba con Harry a dar una vuelta y que tenían la casa para ellos solos.

Serían las 11 de la noche cuando se fueron Javier, María, Harry y Alicia se aparecieron en el callejón cerca de la casa y los dos primeros se fueron al departamento de Alicia mientras estos se iban caminado mientras hablaban.

Iban hablando cuando pasaron por delante de un escaparate de una tienda de animales y Alicia se paró al ver un perrito muy chiquitito de color canela durmiendo.

- Mira que mono- dijo la chica sonriendo- es precioso, me encantan los perros.

- A mi también- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Bueno ¿nos vamos a tomar algo?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Si- dijo Harry.

Ambos caminaron y entraron en una discoteca.

Se pidieron de beber y se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a hablar.

Habría pasado una hora y ambos ye estaban borrachos pero sobre todo Alicia que no se paraba de reír.

El chico todavía sabia lo que decía pero Alicia muchas veces decía cosas sin sentido.

- Harry ¿te parezco sexy?- dijo Alicia con una sonrisita en los labios- y dime la verdad.

- Mucho- dijo Harry- me pareces la mujer más sexy del mundo.

- Que bueno eres- dijo Alicia mientras se sentaba encima de las piernas del chico- te quiero.

- Ojala lo dijeses de verdad- dijo Harry- pero lo dices por que estas borracha.

- Ya no se por que digo las cosas- dijo Alicia sonriendo, entonces pusieron una canción y la chica se puso en pie- me encanta esta canción, vamos a bailar Harry.

- No yo no bailo- dijo Harry- no me gusta.

- Venga- dijo Alicia haciendo pucheros.

- Eso no te va a servir de nada- dijo Harry- no pienso bailar.

- Eres malo- dijo Alicia- pero bueno bailare yo sola.

La chica se puso a bailar de una forma muy sensual, incitando a Harry para que bailara pero este solo la observaba con deseo, veía como movía su cintura, sus caderas, su trasero, estaba realmente sexy y preciosa.

Llevaría un rato bailando cuando se acercó un chico y se puso a bailar con ella, Harry los observo con celos, miraba como las manos del chico agarraban la cintura de la chica y la acercaba a él.

Harry no aguantó más y se acercó a ellos, cogió a la chica del brazo y la dio la vuelta, esta le miró y sonrió.

- Eres mía- dijo Harry.

La chica le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y él la cintura mientras que el chico que bailaba con Alicia se fue.

Ambos bailaban muy cerca, Alicia acarició el rostro del chico con un dedo y se paro en los labios de este, Harry abrió la boca y lamió el dedo de la chica con deseo.

Alicia saco el dedo de la boca de Harry y se lo llevó a su boca y lo chupo mientras el chico sonreía.

Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un gran beso, cuando se separaron Harry dijo:

- ¿Nos vamos a mi casa?

- Vale- dijo la chica riéndose tontamente.

Salieron de la discoteca y caminaron hasta el departamento de Harry, subieron las escaleras con más de un tropiezo por parte de Alicia a la cual se le movía todo.

Cuando entraron a la casa de Harry se pusieron a besarse, unos besos llenos de pasión y deseo, Harry cogió en brazos a la chica y la llevo a su habitación.

La tumbo en la cama y la empezó a besar el cuello mientras la acariciaba las piernas, subió por su cuello para besarla en los labios cuando vio que la chica se había quedado dormida.

Harry apoyó su cabeza en el rostro de la chica y sonrió, dejó de acariciarla la pierna y se quitó de encima.

Con cuidado la acomodo en la cama y dijo:

- Es mejor así, prefiero que si alguna vez hacemos el amor lo hagamos cuando ninguno de los dos estemos borrachos, que lo hagamos cuando los dos estemos en nuestros cabales.

Harry cogió unas mantas y se fue a dormir al sofá.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡ Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Espero que os guste este capitulo, es bastante largo, gracias por dejarme reviews y si os gusta o no os gusta este capitulo decírmelo en vuestro reviews bye.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Nuestra noche más feliz.**

Alicia abrió poco a poco los ojos, sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, le retumbaba, miró a su alrededor y se dijo para si misma "¿Dónde estoy? Esta no es mi habitación", con mucho cuidado se levantó, cuando lo hizo se tambaleo y se llevo las mano a la cabeza anoche debía haber cogido una buena borrachera.

Caminó hasta la puerta y salió al salón, miró a su alrededor y vio unas mantas en el sofá, vio como una puerta del otro lado del salón se abría y de ella salía un chico de ojos verdes.

- Buenos días- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Buenos para ti, me duele la cabeza- dijo la chica llevándose la mano a las sienes.

- A mi también me dolía pero ya no me duele- dijo Harry sonriendo- ven a desayunar.

- No me apetece- dijo Alicia tirándose en el sofá- un momento- se incorporó y miró al chico- ¿qué paso anoche?

- Te emborrachaste y te traje a mi casa, tu as dormido en la cama y yo en el sofá si te refieres a eso- dijo Harry.

- Vale es que no me acuerdo de nada- dijo Alicia- ¿no haría ni diría ninguna tontería?

- No- dijo Harry sonriendo- tranquila pero ven a desayunar.

- No me voy a mi casa- dijo Alicia tocándose la cabeza.

- Buena vale- dijo Harry- pero ¿te gustaría que saliéramos esta noche a cenar?

- Mejor otro día- dijo Alicia- hoy me duele mucho la cabeza.

- Esta bien- dijo el chico.

Acompaño a la chica hasta la puerta y la dijo:

- Hasta otro día.

- Adiós.

Alicia subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, fue al salón y vio a Javier y a María besándose en el sofá, y la chica sintió una gran envidia, los chicos dejaron de besarse y miraron a su amiga.

- Vosotros seguir que ahora vengo- dijo Alicia.

- Espera- dijo Javier- ¿dónde as pasado la noche?

- En casa de Harry- dijo Alicia y sus amigos la miraron sonriendo- no penséis nada raro, me emborrache y dormí en la cama de Harry y él en el sofá.

- Ah ¿y ahora donde vas?- preguntó María.

- Voy a decirle una cosa a Harry.

La chica salió de la casa sin decir nada más y bajo al departamento de Harry, llamó a la puerta y el chico abrió.

- Harry salgo hoy contigo si todavía no has quedado con nadie y si me prometes que voy a llegar tarde a casa.

- Te lo prometo- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero ¿por qué quieres llegar tarde a casa?

- Por que Javier y María se están besando todo el rato y me dan envidia- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Pues a las 9 te voy a buscar- dijo el chico.

- Perfecto- dijo Alicia- hasta las nueve.

A las nueve el chico subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta, Javier le abrió y le invitó a pasar.

Los dos chicos se fueron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá.

- Ahora sale se esta terminando de maquillar- dijo Javier.

- Vale- dijo Harry y ambos se pusieron ha hablar de la temporada de quiddich.

No habrían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando María y Alicia aparecieron en el salón.

- Nos podemos ir- dijo Alicia.

El chico la miró y sonrió.

- Estas preciosa.

Harry tenía razón ese día la chica se había esforzado mucho para estar guapa, aunque para Harry siempre lo estaba, se había puesto un vestido blanco corpiño (N/A: para el que no lo sepa es un vestido sin mangas), unas sandalias blancas, llevaba el pelo suelto y se había maquillado pintándose los labios de un rojo intenso que cuando Harry los vio sintió ganas de besarla.

- Nosotros no vamos a estar en casa hasta tarde- dijo Javier.

- Tranquilo llevo las llaves- dijo Alicia.

Se despidieron de Javier y María y salieron de la casa, caminaron tranquilamente mientras hablaban.

- Si vamos algún bar, yo no pienso beber tanto como ayer- dijo Alicia- luego no aguanto el dolor de cabeza menos mal que se me ha quitado ya, por cierto ¿dónde vamos?

- A cenar y luego a tomar algo- dijo Harry.

- Vale pero me toca pagar a mi hoy- dijo Alicia.

- De eso nada, voy a pagar yo- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

- Harry estoy muy avergonzada siempre pagas tu, seguro que piensas que tengo mucha cara- dijo Alicia.

- Yo no pienso eso, y invitó yo y ya esta.

Harry y Alicia siguieron hablando sin saber que esa noche iba ser la más feliz de sus vidas aunque toda esa felicidad desapareciese por la mañana.

Llegaron al restaurante, cenaron, tras mucho discutir al final pagó Harry la cena y luego se fueron a un bar para tomarse unas copas.

Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron de beber. Estaban hablando y riendo cuando la chica dijo:

- Me disculpas Harry necesito ir al baño.

- Si, claro- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Cuando la chica se levantó dejo el bolso encima de la mesa y se fue al baño.

Harry estuvo observando el local mientras esperaba a Alicia, entonces vio el bolso y se le ocurrió una cosa.

Lo cogió y empezó a buscar hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó las llaves del departamento de la chica y se las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, sino encontraba las llaves no podrí entrar en casa, y como María y Javier habían dicho que volverían tarde no podrá entrar en su casa y él como todo un caballero le ofrecería quedarse a dormir en su casa y allí le diría lo que siente.

¿Pero sería capaz de decirle que la quería? ¿qué la amaba? Y se dio cuenta de que no podría, que era demasiado cobarde para eso, siempre había sido un cobarde para decirle lo que sentía a las chicas, en realidad nunca había sentido lo que en esos momentos sentía por Alicia.

Seguía pensando cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Alicia.

- Harry ¿estas bien?- dijo la chica- estabas muy pensativo.

- Si tranquila- dijo Harry- estoy bien.

- Que asco estaba todo el baño lleno de humo- dijo Alicia- no me gusta nada el tabaco, creo que fumar es una tontería.

- Yo creo que también- dijo Harry.

- Será mejor que paguemos y nos vallamos, es tarde- dijo la chica mirando el reloj.

- Si tienes razón.

Esta vez fue Alicia la que pago las copas, salieron del bar en silencio, caminando sin dirigirse la palabra, el camino de vuelta al departamento se les estaba haciendo más largo por que no hablaban.

Harry estaba pensando en como le diría a Alicia lo que sentía y como Alicia lo veía muy pensativo no sabía lo que decirle.

Cuando quedaba la mitad del camino para llegar a casa, empezó a llover intensamente y en unos segundos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza y tiritaban de frío.

- Vamos date prisa- dijo Harry a la chica.

El chico cogió la mano de la chica y salió corriendo, tardaron 10 minutos en llegar al portal.

Harry abrió la puerta y entraron. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, estaban mojados de pies a cabeza y tiritaban.

Cada uno se apoyo en una pared del portal y se miraron.

Harry no apartaba los ojos de Alicia estaba completamente mojada, el pelo lo tenía empapado, la cara mojada, fue bajando los ojos, siguiendo las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su cuerpo, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales podía ver por que se le transparentaba el vestido, siguió bajando los ojos hasta que llegó a la parte de abajo del vestido que también se transparentaba dejando al descubierto un pequeño tanga, a Harry cada vez se le subía más la temperatura.

Mientras Alicia observaba a Harry, el cual tenía el pelo mojado, la chica miró el torso del chico, la camisa se le adhería al cuerpo haciendo que se le marcase el pecho, bajó los ojos y vio como sus pantalones al igual que la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo. La chica se mordió el labio mientras observaba al chico pero apartó la mirada de él y dijo mientras buscaba en el bolso:

- Será mejor que me valla a casa o me resfriare si sigo con esta ropa mojada.

Harry vio como la chica rebuscaba en el bolso sin ningún éxito.

- Mierda- dijo la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry haciéndose el tonto.

- Me he dejado las llaves en casa o las he perdido- explicó Alicia enfadad- y ahora ¿cómo entró a mi casa? Hice un hechizo para que ningún mago pudiese aparecerse y tampoco puedo utilizar el alohomora y Javier y María me dijeron que vendrían tarde y cuando ellos dicen tarde es muy tarde.

- Quédate en mi casa- dijo Harry como el que no quiere la cosa.

- No quiero molestar- dijo Alicia aunque quería quedarse a dormir en su casa- me puedo ir a casa de mi tía.

- Que dices esta muy lejos- dijo Harry- además no es molestia.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia.

Ambos subieron en silencio, hasta llegar al piso de Harry, este abrió la puerta y entraron.

- Siéntate-dijo Harry sonriendo- voy a por unas toallas y a por algo de ropa para que te cambies.

- Vale- dijo la chica cruzada de brazos muerta de frío.

El chico fue a su cuarto, cogió dos toallas y una camisa suya.

Cuando volvió al salón vio a la chica de pie, temblando.

- Toma- dijo Harry dándole la toalla y su camisa- no tengo otra cosa para que te pongas.

- No te preocupes con esto me basta.

Harry se sentó mientras se secaba el pelo y se quitó los zapatos y Alicia siguió de pie, Harry la miró y dijo:

- Siéntate no te voy a comer.

La chica se hecho a reír y dijo mirándole a los ojos:

- No es por eso es para no mojarte el sofá.

- Ya lo estoy mojando yo siéntate.

La chica obedeció y se sentó junto a él mientras se secaba el pelo y se quitaba las sandalias.

- Bueno tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá- explicó Harry.

- ¿Qué? No, no y no tu vas a dormir en tu cama y yo en el sofá- dijo Alicia alarmada- además ya dormí yo anoche en la cama.

- No, tu en la cama eres mi invitada- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- No yo en el sofá.

- En la cama- dijo Harry y luego miró a la chica, se acercó a ella- aunque yo preferiría que durmiéramos los dos en la cama.

La chica estaba paralizada, no sabía lo que decir, le había pillado por sorpresa, en su cabeza solo se oía la mima frase "los dos juntos en su cama" una y otra vez, tragó saliva, miró al chico que a su vez la miraba a ella y rápidamente apartó la mirada de esos ojos.

Alicia temblaba pero no era de frío sino de nervios, le miró y dijo:

- ¿Es una broma?- le salía la voz temblorosa y entrecortada.

- No- dijo Harry sin un ápice de miedo aunque estaba aterrado, la chica se levantó y Harry la observó.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?- dijo Alicia dándole la espalda a Harry.

El chico se levantó y Alicia lo notó pero no se dio la vuelta.

- Por que eres perfecta- dijo mientras se acercaba a Alicia y con mucho cuidado apartó el pelo mojado de la chica del oído, se acercó y le susurró- quédate esta noche a mi lado- ambos cerraron los ojos, Harry le rodeó la cintura con una mano y la acercó a él- quiero sentir tu olor, tu cuerpo, tus caricias, verte a mi lado, oír tu voz, sentir tu respiración, sentir el sabor de tus labios, el sabor de tu cuerpo, quiero besarte, quiero hacer el amor contigo.

- Harry...- dijo la chica muy sorprendida por la proposición del chico, ella dudó en aceptar, estaba muy enamorada de él pero los hombres la habían hecho mucho daño, pero ella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Harry al ver que dudaba la rodeo con los dos brazos la cintura acercándola a él, la chica sentía su respiración en el cuello, el chico apoyó sus labios en el hombro de la chica y comenzó a besárselos y Alicia ya no tuvo ninguna duda, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron- yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo, necesito hacerlo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un beso apasionado lleno de deseo, los dos intentaban demostrar el amor que sentían por el otro.

Mientras se besaban, Harry empezó a deslizar sus manos por todas las partes del cuerpo de la chica y esta le desabrochaba la camisa y se la quitaba dejando al descubierto el pecho.

Alicia empezó a besarle el cuello y fue bajando hasta su pecho, rozando sus labios por cada centímetro del pecho del chico hasta llegar de nuevo a su cuello.

Se miraron y se fundieron en otro beso, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en sus bocas, jugueteando, sintiendo el sabor de sus labios.

Mientras Harry bajo sus manos y acarició los muslos metiendo sus manos debajo del vestido húmedo, sintiendo su piel mojada pero caliente. Luego empezó a besarle el cuello mientras le desabrochaba el vestido y lo dejaba caer al suelo haciendo que la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la chica era su pequeño tanga.

Harry la observó unos segundos hasta que la chica se acercó y se fundieron en otro beso, lleno de deseo, que subía la temperatura de los dos, los dos sentían su piel ardiendo y Alicia empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones para después quitárselos.

Harry besó el cuello de la chica mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el negro pelo del chico, este fue bajando sus labios hasta el vientre de la chica el cual beso.

- Harry...- gimió la chica mientras se mordía el labio.

Harry fue subiendo mientras rozaba sus labios contra la piel hasta llegar a sus labios, besándolos con deseo, pasión.

Harry la puso contra la pared y la cogió en brazos, la chica rodeó el cuerpo de Harry con sus piernas y siguieron besándose.

Harry la llevó a la cama y allí pasaron la noche juntos, demostrándose lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sintiendo cosas que no habían sentido nunca antes con ninguna otra persona, haciendo el amor sin que nadie se lo impidiese y sintiendo el mayor placer que nunca antes habían sentido, disfrutando de sus cuerpos, juventud, libertad y amor.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Biennnnnnnn!!!!!!! Por fin hicieron el amor ¿qué os pareció el capitulo? Yo creo que esta bastante interesante, bueno yo quería daros las gracias a todos los que me dejan reviuws me dan muchos ánimos, intento actualizar lo antes posible pero perdonadme si alguna vez tardo. Adiós.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: El dolor llama a la puerta.**

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama y apoyado en su pecho estaba Alicia con los ojos cerrados, el chico sonreía había conseguido estar con la chica que amaba pero su sonrisa despareció cuando unos pensamientos aparecieron en su cabeza.

"Harry dile ahora que la quieres, que la amas o va a pensar que esto que ha pasado esta noche no a significado nada para ti ¿por qué no eres capaz de hacerlo? Tal vez es por que tengo miedo de que para ella esto solo halla sido sexo".

Mientras la chica acariciaba el cuerpo del chico aun con los ojos cerrados captando el olor que desprendía su cuerpo y sonriendo pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando unos pensamientos nublaron su mente.

"¿Qué significo esta noche para ti mi amor? No soportaría que tu me hicieses lo mismo que los otros hombres con los que salí, que me hagas tanto daño, pero tu no me quieres sino me lo habrías dicho esto para ti solo ha sido sexo".

- Alicia...- dijo Harry y la chica abrió los ojos-¿estas despierta?

- Si- dijo Alicia sin mirarle- ¿quieres decirme algo?

"Díselo Harry dile que la quieres" se decía Harry una y otra vez pero al final dijo:

- No nada- Harry maldijo una y otra vez su cobardía- duérmete preciosa.

La chica cerró los ojos y sintió como Harry le besaba la cabeza.

Serían las 5 de la mañana cuando Harry se levantó, Alicia estaba dormida, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, la acomodo en la cama y fue hacia la ventana, se asomo y vio que ya había parado de llover, vio la luna.

La luz que desprendía la luna entraba por la ventana iluminando a Alicia y este se quedó observándola.

Estaba tan hermosa parecía un ángel, Harry observó su cuerpo desnudo y se dio cuenta de la suerte que había tenido al haberlo poseído, al haberla tenido esa noche.

Harry volvió a mirar por la ventana cuando sintió como la chica se despertaba pero no se dio la vuelta, siguió observando la luna.

El chico sintió el aliento, la respiración de Alicia en la espalda, la chica rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Harry, le dio un beso en la espalda y apoyó su rostro en la espalda del chico.

- Harry ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado esta noche?

Harry cogió las manos de la chica y la puso al lado de la ventana, ambos se miraron a los ojos y la acarició el pelo.

- No vuelvas ha decir eso- dijo Harry muy serio mirando la parte del rostro de Alicia que iluminaba la luna- nunca más.

- Es que como estas tan serio- dijo la chica que al igual que él observaba el rostro de Harry que estaba iluminado por la luna- pensé que...- pero la chica no podía continuar, unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, tenía miedo era la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad y tenía miedo de no ser correspondida y la hiciese tanto daño como los otros hombres la habían hecho- te arrepentías.

Harry la abrazó contra su pecho y dijo:

- Nunca me podría arrepentir de lo que ha pasado.

Alicia le abrazó y observó la luna, Harry apoyó su cabeza en la de la chica y observó la luna.

- Vamos a dormir- propuso Harry y la chica asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Pero Harry no te separes de mí por favor.

- No te voy a dejar en todo lo que queda de noche, voy a estar a tu lado abrazándote.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia sonriendo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ese beso fue corto pero Harry disfruto con él más que con ningún otro beso que alguna otra chica le dio alguna vez.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se acostaron en la cama y como había dicho Harry la abrazó y no se separó de ella en todo lo que quedaba de noche.

"Maldito estúpido por que no se lo has dicho por que no la has dicho que la amas" pensó Harry antes de dormirse.

Un rayo de sol entró por la ventana, despertando a una chica de unos 22 años.

Aunque la chica estaba despierta no abrió los ojos, con su mano buscó a su amado pero no lo encontró, muy despacio abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que él no estaba ahí.

- Harry...- dijo Alicia incorporándose mientras se tapaba con la sabana y se rascaba los ojos como una niña pequeña.

La chica buscó por toda la habitación al chico y se paró al ver apoyado en el marco de la puerta a un hombre completamente desnudo que la sonreía y la miraba con unos ojos verdes penetrantes.

- Buenos días princesa- dijo Harry sonriéndola- ¿as dormido bien?

- De maravilla- dijo Alicia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Me alegro ¿tienes hambre?

- Si- dijo Alicia, esta se iba a incorporar cuando Harry la freno.

- No, no te levantes- dijo el chico- espera un momento.

La chica se quedó en la cama mientras Harry iba a la cocina, cogía una bandeja donde había un vaso de zumo, una taza de café, unas tostadas (estas no estaban quemadas), unos huevos revuelos, fruta y un pequeño florero con una rosa roja.

Harry fue hacia la habitación con la bandeja en las manos y cuando entro vio a la chica tumbada.

- Aquí tiene su desayuno- dijo el chico sonriendo, la chica al oír su voz se incorporó y miró la bandeja que Harry traía.

Harry dejo la bandeja encima de la cama y se tumbó al lado de ella, Alicia se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Eres un cielo.

- Gracias aunque ya sabes que no cocino muy bien.

- Por lo menos ya no quemas las tostadas- dijo la chica cogiendo una tostada y dándole un mordisco- aunque claro eres mejor en la cama que en la cocina, mucho mejor.

La chica levantó la vista y vio que Harry la miraba un poco sorprendido por esas palabras.

- ¿Te molestó?- dijo la chica sonrojada- yo creo que no he dicho nada malo, al revés yo creo que es un piropo.

- No, no claro que no me molesto, solo que no esperaba esas palabras de una chica tan dulce como tu, que a veces parece una niña.

- Hay muchas cosas que no conoces sobre mí, a lo mejor esta noche las has descubierto- dijo la chica de una forma muy sensual.

- Eres muy mala- dijo Harry sonriendo- y eso me encanta.

- Una pregunta ¿siempre cocinas desnudo?- preguntó la chica sonriendo.

- No es la primera vez- dijo el chico- y también es la primera vez que preparo el desayuno a una chica.

- Me siento alagada.

- ¿Te molesta que halla preparado el desayuno así?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara.

La chica cogió la bandeja y la dejo en la mesilla.

- No- dijo la chica sonriendo- Me pone a mil.

El chico se sonrojo y la chica sonrió al verlo, se acercó a él poco a poco.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo la chica sensualmente- ¿te pongo nerviosa?

- Un poco- dijo el chico.

Entonces la chica le tumbo en la cama y se puso encima de él, el chico sonrió, ella se acercó a sus labios y se paró apunto de que los labios de ambos se rozasen, se miraron a lo ojos.

- ¿Crees que mereces un beso?- preguntó la chica sonriendo maliciosamente.

- No lo se ¿tu crees que me lo merezco?

- Yo creo que si.

- Si ¿y por que crees que me lo merezco?

- Por que eres bueno conmigo, me tratas bien y me has hecho sentir cosas mientras hacíamos el amor que nunca antes había sentido.

- Si ahora yo también creo que me lo merezco.

La chica se acercó y besó los labios de Harry muy suavemente, pero ese beso se fue convirtiendo en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión.

Harry con un movimiento hizo que Alicia quedase debajo suya, el chico acarició el cuerpo de la chica, hasta llegar a la parte más intima de ella que acarició haciendo que la chica le agarrara fuertemente a su espalda y dejase de besarle para gemir de placer.

El chico paró, sonrió a la chica y esta dijo sonriendo:

- Eres muy malo.

- Lo se- dijo Harry y le dio un rápido beso en los labios- me voy a duchar y tu te vienes conmigo.

- ¿Yo?- dijo Alicia.

- Si- dijo Harry y cogió a la mujer, la hecho por encima de su hombro y se fue hacia el baño.

Harry entro en el baño y dejo a la chica en el suelo, abrió el grifo y se metió, extendió la mano a la chica y dijo:

- Vamos ven- pero la chica no se movió- ¿qué pasa?

- Acabas de abrir el grifo debe de estar congelada.

- No, esta bien- el chico estiró la mano y cogió el brazo de la chica, tiró de ella y la metió en la bañera.

Cuando el agua rozó la piel de la chica esta se abrazó rápidamente a Harry.

- ¿Qué esta bien? Esta helada- dijo Alicia tiritando sin soltarse de Harry.

- Pues déjame que yo te de calo- la chica miró a Harry y se besaron.

Harry empujo a la chica y ambos se pusieron debajo del grifo pero la chica no se quejó, estaban sintiendo un gran calor en el cuerpo, el agua caía en sus cabezas y resbalaba por sus cuerpos.

Siguieron así una hora debajo del agua, bañándose, besándose y acariciándose, luego se secaron el uno al otro con unas toallas y se vistieron, la chica se puso la misma ropa del día anterior.

- Me voy a ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa- dijo la chica.

- No quédate un rato más- dijo el chico haciendo pucheros- seguro que María y Javier están durmiendo.

- Harry es tarde- dijo mirando el reloj mientras el chico la observaba sentado en el sofá.

- Un rato.

- Esta bien- dijo la chica- pero voy a recoger tu ropa, no has sido capaz de recogerla.

El chico sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a la chica cogiendo sus pantalones, en esos momentos recordó que había las llaves de Alicia y si las veía se enfadaría.

Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella.

- Dámelo ya lo llevo yo a la ropa sucia- dijo Harry.

- No sino me importa- dijo la chica- ¿qué hay aquí?

Alicia metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó sus llames, Alicia miró a Harry con cara de enfado mientras ponía las llaves en el alto.

- ¿Qué hacen MIS llaves en TU bolsillo?- dijo Alicia poniendo más énfasis en esas dos palabras.

- No es lo que parece- dijo Harry rápidamente.

- ¿No son mis llaves?- dijo Alicia.

- Si claro que lo son- dijo Harry- pero tengo una buena explicación y te vas a reír cuando te la cuente.

- Empieza.

- Pues yo las cogí por que bueno... Yo... Quería... Bueno es que yo...- balbuceó Harry y Alicia comenzó a reírse dejando al chico extrañado- ¿por qué te ríes?

La chica se acercó a él, dio un salto y el chico la cogió en brazos.

Ella enrosco sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del chico y este la rodeo la cintura con sus manos mientras ella rodeaba su cuello.

- No estoy enfadado contigo- dijo Alicia- dolo era una broma ¿por qué sabes? Me alegro que cogiese las llaves por que así he pasado la noche contigo y ha sido una de las más felices de mi vida.

El chico sonrió y dijo:

- También ha sido una de las noches más felices que he tenido en toda mi vida, la más maravillosa- se hablaban de esa forma, se acariciaban, se besaban y los dos estaban muy confusos por que no sabían si eran novios o simplemente una relación de sexo sin compromisos.

El chico besó a Alicia y la llevó hasta el sofá, la tumbo con cuidado y empezó a subir el vestido.

Harry se quitó la camiseta y la volvió a besar mientras esta la acariciaba la espalda.

Estaban besándose cuando sonó el teléfono y Harry dejó de besar a la chica.

- ¿Tienes que contestar?- dijo la chica.

- Y si es algo importante- dijo Harry.

- No crees que esto es más importante- dijo Alicia acariciándole el pecho.

- Si- dijo el chico sonriendo, se acercó y se besaron.

El teléfono siguió sonando y la chica se separo de Harry.

- Anda contesta parece importante.

Harry se levantó y Alicia se quedó tumbada mirando al techo.

- ¿Quién es?- dijo Harry- ah hola Molly- la chica al oír el nombre de su tía se incorporó y le hizo una seña a Harry para que se sentase a su lado y el chico obedeció y tomó asiento a su lado- ¿qué si se donde esta tu sobrina?- la chica se aguantó la risa- si se donde esta Molly- la chica le pidió el teléfono a Harry- espera un momento Molly.

- Dámelo Harry- dijo en bajito, el chico le dio el teléfono.

- Hola tía Molly- el chico sonrió y comenzó a besarle el cuello- tu que crees que hago en casa de Harry- ambos oyeron un grito de alegría que provenía del otro lado del teléfono- si espera- dijo la chica- Harry mi tía quiere hablar contigo.

El chico cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Si Molly? ¿Qué si vamos a comer la Madriguera? ¿Qué van estar todos?- dijo Harry en alto y la chica asintió- si Molly vamos a comer ya nos veremos adiós- el chico colgó- no tenemos que avisar a Javier y María ya están allí- miró a la chica- ¿por donde íbamos?

- Mejor nos vamos- dijo Alicia levantándose y cogiendo su bolso.

- ¿Me vas a dejar así?- dijo Harry serio.

- Me parece que sí.

- Me parece muy mal pero bueno que vamos hacerle- dijo el chico poniéndose la camiseta- espera que voy al baño y nos vamos.

La chica asintió mientras el chico iba al baño, ella cogió las llaves y las guardó en el bolso.

Mientras el chico estaba en el baño, llamaron a la puerta y Harry dijo:

- Alicia preciosa ¿puedes abrir?

- Si- dijo la chica y fue a la puerta.

Cuando abrió vio a una chica rubia, con los ojos azules, muy bonita, con el cuerpo de una modelo y no puedo evitar fijarse en sus pecho que eran grandes y de silicona, lo cual nunca gusto a Alicia que pensaba que unos pechos naturales son mejor que los postizos.

- ¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- dijo Alicia amablemente.

- ¿Esta es la casa de Harry Potter?- preguntó la chica.

- Si ¿y tu quien eres?- dijo Alicia sonriéndola.

- Soy Rebeca, su novia- Alicia quedó petrificada y se le borró la sonrisa, ¿su novia? No podía ser ¿Harry tenía novia? Pero si el había hecho el amor con ella la noche anterior y hace unos minutos lo había querido hacer, notó como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos, había sido una estúpida, todo era demasiado perfecto, no entendía como había confiado en él, cuando se juro una y mil veces que no volvería a creer en las mentiras de un hombre pero él... Harry parecía tan diferente- ¿estas bien? Te as puesto pálida en segundos.

Alicia no contesto, miró a la puerta del baño que en ese momento salía Harry sonriendo pero se le borró la sonrisa cuando vio a Rebeca en el umbral de la puerta.

Miró primero a la chica rubia y luego a Alicia que le devolvía la mirada, vio que estaba pálida y apunto de llorar ¿qué le había dicho Rebeca?

Rebeca al ver a Harry corrió hacia él y le dio un gran beso en los labios, al chico le pilló por sorpresa.

Alicia miraba la escena y unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella?

- Harry eres un cerdo- dijo Alicia y el chico apartó a Rebeca y la miró- te odio... Ojalá mi tía nunca nos hubiese presentado.

- Espera Alicia no es lo que parece- la chica salió corriendo agarrando fuertemente el bolso y Harry escuchó como subía las escaleras hasta su departamento.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola, que pena ¿no? todo parecía ir tan bien pero tenía que pasar algo todo era demasiado perfecto. Bueno dejadme reviews. ¿Alicia escuchará las explicaciones de Harry? Y si lo hace ¿le creerá? Todo esto en los próximos capítulos. Adiós.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: Créeme.**

Harry iba a salir corriendo detrás de ella para explicarle todo cuando sintió que Rebeca le agarraba el brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- el chico la miro y la vio sonriendo- ¿no me as echado de menos?- la chica se agarro a su cuello y Harry la apartó.

- No- dijo Harry- ¿qué le as dicho a Alicia?

- ¿Quién? ¿la chica que te ha insultado?- el chico asintió- que más da, venga Harry vamos a la cama que te he echado mucho de menos.

- Yo no voy a ningún sitio contigo y menos a la cama- dijo Harry muy enfadado- ¿qué le as dicho?

- Que somos novios- dijo la chica.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos- nosotros no somos novios.

- Harry hace una semana pasamos la noche juntos.

- Si y me fui sin despertarte por que no quería nada contigo- dijo Harry enfadado- no te he llamado, solo fue sexo, por que yo a quien amo es a esa chica que se ha ido llorando, es la única chica en mi corazón y no voy a amar otra.

Rebeca le pegó una torta y dijo:

- Esta me la pagas Harry Potter, más tarde o más temprano tu vas a pagar haberte reído de mí y te vas arrepentir.

- Vale muy bien lárgate- dijo Harry y la chica se marchó.

Harry cogió las llaves y el móvil. Subió las escaleras corriendo, tenía que escucharlo, tenía que creerlo, todo esto no habría pasado o tendría más fácil solución si la hubiese dicho que la quería, por que si se lo decía ahora no le iba creer.

Harry miró la puerta, se acercó y llamó a la puerta despacio.

- Alicia se que estas ahí, abre por favor, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Harry en tono de suplica- háblame, di algo- el chico toco la puerta con delicadeza.

La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, agarrándose las piernas contra su pecho, apoyada en la puerta, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras escuchaba la voz de Harry.

- Vete, largarte- dijo la chica casi sin voz y Harry notó como lloraba.

- Ábreme quiero mirarte cuando te explique todo- dijo Harry- ábreme por favor.

- LARGATE, ya se me todas las explicaciones de los hombres - dijo Alicia- no es lo que parece o ¿de verdad pensaste que lo nuestro iba en serio? Para mi solo fue sexo, ¿cuál eliges?

- No Alicia déjame explicarlo, abre por favor- dijo Harry- MALDITASEA ABRE, NECESITO EXPLICARTELO- estaba desesperado.

- LARAGATE NO QUIERO OIRLO- dijo Alicia- TE ODIO.

- Por favor no me digas eso- dijo Harry- Alicia preciosa déjame pasar.

- Tu no tienes derecho a llamarme preciosa- dijo Alicia la cual tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta mirando la puerta, se acercó- vete Harry por favor.

- Ábreme, déjame explicártelo- dijo Harry.

- Vete con Rebeca- dijo Alicia.

- Yo no quiero irme con Rebeca, yo quiero quedarme contigo, detrás de esa puerta, besándote, acariciándote.

- No vete, tu solo quieres acariciar y besar a Rebeca, vete ha hacerle el amor a ella, vete a besarla todo el cuerpo a ella y déjame.

- Alicia yo con quiero hacer el amor es contigo- dijo Harry.

- Vete a besarla a ella, te gustan más sus pechos ¿no? Por que son más grandes que los míos pues para tu información son de silicona ¿es por eso por lo que te gusta más?

- No digas tonterías A MI NO ME GUSTAN MÁS SUS PECHOS, ME GUSTAN MÁS LOS TUYOS, ME ENCANATN TUS PECHOS ALICIA.

En ese momento oyó un ruido detrás de él y miró atrás, vio como una vecina anciana le miraba.

- Cerdo, degenerado.

- No es lo que parece señora Diggen- dijo Harry pero la mujer ya se había ido a pasear a su perro.

Entonces le vino algo a la cabeza, se acordó cuando Alicia vio un perro en un escaparate y le encantó, pensó que si lo compraba tal vez se suavizaría la cosa.

- Alicia espera ahora vuelvo- dijo Harry y se bajó las escaleras corriendo a la calle.

Alicia notó como se iba y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

Harry corría hacia la tienda de animales y allí estaba el perro que le gustó a Alicia, el chico lo compró y salió de la tienda lo más rápido posible, corrió con el pequeño perrito en las manos, doblo la esquina y vio su portal.

En ese momento Alicia salía del portal y se dirigió a un taxi.

- ALICIA- dijo Harry- ESPERA- la chica lo miró y la vio los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Pero la chica no espero, subió al taxi y se marchó, Harry corrió hacia el coche pero ya era demasiado tarde, el taxi se había ido.

Harry pensó en ir detrás de ella pero no tenia el coche todavía estaba en el taller, entonces cogió otro taxi.

- Por favor siga ese taxi- dijo Harry al taxista señalando el coche donde iba Alicia.

-A sus ordenes.

La chica miraba por la ventanilla mientras todavía unas lagrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro.

- Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó el taxista a Alicia.

- He tenido días mejores- dijo la chica sin aparatar la mirada de cristal.

- Puedo preguntarle algo?- dijo el hombre.

- Si- dijo aun mirando a la ventanilla.

- ¿Es por un chico?

- Si.

- ¿Y se puede saber lo que la hecho?- dijo el hombre.

- Mucho daño- dijo la chica.

- ¿Pues sabe lo que la digo?- dijo el hombre, la chica ni siquiera contesto- que es un idiota por dejar escapar a una chica tan bonita como usted.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la chica pero pronto se borró cuando la imagen de Rebeca y Harry besándose le volvió a la cabeza.

Mientras Harry miraba por la ventanilla desesperado y agarraba fuertemente al perro que no se estaba quieto.

En ese momento notó como el taxi se paraba.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry- ¿por qué paramos?

- Hemos pinchado- dijo el taxista.

- Pues ponga la rueda de recambio- dijo Harry.

- No tengo- dijo el hombre.

Harry aun más desesperado, pagó al hombre el tiempo que lo había llevado en el taxi y se bajó, iría andando hasta la Madriguera por que esa carretera era al único lugar que lo llevaba.

Alicia llegó a la Madriguera, ya estaban todos allí, la chica caminó mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, se sentía mareada, quería sentarse y estar tranquila.

Molly la vio y la sonrió aunque la extraño que no fuese con Harry.

- Alicia cariño ¿Dónde esta... ?- pero la mujer no terminó por que vio como la chica se desmayaba y caía al suelo.

Todos se acercaron corriendo y Javier la cogió en brazos y la llevó a una habitación.

- Enervate- dijo Arthur cuando la chica ya estaba tumbada en la cama.

La chica abrió los ojos despacio y vio que todos estaban a su alrededor, Molly estaba sentada a su lado llorando.

- ¿Qué a pasado?- dijo la chica tocándose la cabeza mientras se incorporaba.

- Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros- dijo Ron- venias caminando y te as desmallado.

- ¿No ibas a venir con Harry?- preguntó Ginny.

Alicia al acordarse de Harry se puso a llorar y todos se sorprendieron.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione, mientras Alicia se abrazaba a Molly.

Alicia contó todo, que habían pasado la noche juntos, lo que había pasado con Rebeca, lo cual sorprendió a todos por que Harry estaba muy enamorado de Alicia y nunca había hablado de una chica llamada Rebeca.

Todos excepto Javier y María salieron de la habitación, estos últimos se quedaron con Alicia, mientras los demás salían al jardín hablando de lo que les había contado Alicia.

Harry llegó a la Madriguera cansado, entró al jardín y caminó hacia la casa cuando vio a todos allí.

Todos miraban a Harry que todavía llevaba al perro en brazos, el chico se acercó a Molly y dijo desesperado:

- Molly ¿dónde esta Alicia? tengo que hablar con ella.

- No vas a ha hablar con ella- dijo Molly muy seria- no me esperaba esto de ti Harry me as decepcionado, si lo se no te presento a mi sobrina.

- Molly tu no lo entiendes es un malentendido por favor déjame hablar con ella- dijo Harry- necesito hablar con ella explicárselo.

- ¿Qué tienes que explicarle?- preguntó Ron.

- Rebeca y yo no somos novios, yo la noche antes de conocer a Alicia pase la noche con ella pero antes de conocer a Alicia, yo no la desperté cuando me fui, en ella no había encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños, y durante esta semana no la he llamado por que en cuanto vi a Alicia me enamoré de ella, lo que pasa es que Rebeca pensó que éramos novios.

- ¿Eso es cierto Harry?- preguntó Molly.

- Miradme a los ojos, vosotros me conocéis, sabéis que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Todos lo miraron a los ojos y vieron que decía la verdad.

- ¿Me creéis?- dijo Harry y todos asintieron- Bueno pues dejadme verla.

- No Harry no quiere verte además esta descansando cuando llegó se desmayó.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry preocupado- pero ¿esta bien?

- Si- dijo Molly- tranquilo.

- Menos mal- dijo Harry, se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¿por qué me pasa todo esto a mi?

- Todo se arreglará- dijo Molly- Harry ¿de donde as sacado ese perro?

- Se lo he comprado a Alicia se que le gustan y se lo he comprado para ver si se suaviza un poco la situación aunque no creo- dejo al perro en el suelo.

En ese momento Javier y María salían de la casa.

- Hemos conseguido que Alicia se duerma- dijo Javier, entonces vio a Harry y la rabia se apodero de él, apretó los puños y se acercó a él- cabrón Alicia esta destrozada.

Cuando estaba enfrente de Harry le dio un puñetazo en la cara y este cayó al suelo. Harry le miró, le sangraba el labio.

- Eres idiota- dijo Harry- te estas equivocando, no entiendes nada.

- Lo único que entiendo es que mi mejor amiga esta ahí arriba llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Y tu sabes como me siento yo?- dijo Harry.

- ME da igual como te sientas maldito cabrón.

- No voy a permitir que me insultes- dijo Harry levantándose y pegándole un puñetazo a Javier.

Los dos hombres se empezaron a pegar mientras que los demás intentaban separarlos.

Alicia se despertó al oír unos gritos que provenían del jardín, se asomó a la ventana y vio como Harry y Javier se pegaban, salió corriendo al jardín y cuando llegó los intento separar pero no podía.

- PARAD YA- gritó la chica y los dos dejaron de pegarse.

Ambos se separaron y Alicia se acercó a Javier.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó tocándole la cara.

- Si- dijo Javier- no te preocupes.

- Alicia tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Harry.

- Yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo- dijo Alicia.

Javier y María miraron a Harry a los ojos y vieron algo extraño en él, vieron que miraba a Alicia de una forma extraña y se dieron cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella y lo sabían por que ellos Javier y María se miraban así y sabían que todo eso tenía una explicación y ahora Javier se arrepentía de haberle pegado.

- Necesito explicártelo- dijo Harry.

- No quiero oír tus explicaciones.

- Deberías escucharlo- dijo Javier.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia.

- Si Javier tiene razón- dijo María.

- Dejémoslos a solas- dijo Ron.

Todos se fueron dentro de la casa mientras que Harry, Alicia y el perrito se quedaban en el jardín.

- ¿De quién es ese perro?- preguntó Alicia bruscamente.

- Tuyo- dijo Harry.

- Mío no es.

- Si, te lo he comprado para ti- dijo Harry- Alicia escúchame tengo que decirte lo que ha pasado, todo es un malentendido.

- Yo no veo ningún malentendido, tu te as acostado conmigo y mientras salías con esa.

- Escúchame, yo no salgo con Rebeca, yo antes de conocerte me acosté una noche con ella pero me fui sin despertarla pensé que comprendería la indirecta, créeme por favor.

- ¿Pero como quieres que me crea esa estúpida excusa?- dijo Alicia mirando a Harry- es una excusa tonta, tu lo único que querías era acostarte conmigo pues espero que ayas disfrutado del polvo.

- Yo no quería solo eso. Yo ...- "díselo ya idiota" pensaba Harry.

- No quiero saber nada, no me hables, no me mires, no me toques, haz como si no me conocieras.

- Eso es imposible, no puedo hacerlo- dijo Harry.

- Pues eso es lo que voy hacer yo, voy a hacer como si no te conociera, solo somos compañeros de trabajo- dijo Alicia fríamente- dile a mi tía que me voy, que ya le vendré a visitarla.

Harry cogió el perro y le dijo con tristeza:

- Por lo menos quédatelo- le tendió el perro- por favor.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia y luego se marchó.

Todos salieron al jardín donde estaba Harry mirando por donde se había ido la chica.

- Harry... - dijo Molly.

- Alicia a dicho que se iba... - dijo Harry todavía mirando al mismo lugar.

- Ya lo he oído- dijo Molly.

El chico se dejó caer al suelo, se quedó de rodillas, mirando al suelo, sin moverse.

- Me odia- dijo Harry.

- No te odia- dijo María y Harry la miró- solo esta dolida.

- Siento haberte pegado estaba ciego de rabia por ver a Alicia llorando de esa forma, nunca la había visto así pero cuando te he mirado a los ojos me he dado cuenta de que la amas.

- Eso ya da igual- dijo Harry- hoy hacía una semana que la había conocido- el chico sonrió- y lo he estropeado todo.

- Harry...- dijo Ginny.

- Me voy a casa- dijo Harry.

- No prefieres quedarte- dijo Arthur.

- No gracias con un poco de suerte la veo por que eso es lo único que me va a mantener feliz, verla aunque solo sea verla.

El chico caminó, sacó el móvil y llamó a un taxi y esperó a que fuera a buscarlo.

Durante el camino solo pensaba en ella, en Alicia.

Llegó a su departamento y llamó a una floristería.

- Hola por favor podrían enviar una docena de rosas rojas, la dirección es London Place 12 3ºA es para Alicia Harris- dijo Harry- si en la tarjeta quiero que ponga Perdóname, gracias.

El chico colgó y se tumbo en la cama mirando al techo.

Haría una hora que Harry había llamado a la floristería cuando llamaron a la puerta de la casa de Alicia.

La chica se limpió las lagrimas que no habían dejado de salir desde que había llegado a la casa y fue abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió vio a un chico con un gran ramo de rosas.

- ¿Es usted Alicia Harris?- dijo el chico.

- Si.

- Esto es para usted- dijo el chico dándole el ramo de flores- firme aquí.

Alicia firmó y el chico se fue, la chica entró a la casa se sentó en el sofá y cogió la tarjeta.

- Perdóname- leyó en alto- ¿cómo le voy a perdonar? Después de lo que me ha hecho ¿tu lo harías Tobby? (Tobby era el nombre del perro) seguro que no.

Alicia cogió un lápiz y escribió en la misma nota después de tachar el perdóname.

Bajó las escaleras y dejó el ramo de rosas con la nota delante de la puerta del departamento de Harry, llamó y se fue corriendo a su departamento.

Harry abrió y no vio a nadie, entonces miró al suelo y vio el ramo de rosas, lo cogió y se sentó en sofá con tristeza.

Cogió la nota y miró a Hedwig que estaba encima de su jaula y miraba a su amo.

- ¿Qué crees que pone?- la lechuza ululo, Harry miró la nota y la leyó- no me envíes más flore, olvídame.

El chico derramo una lagrima, la había perdido para siempre, le odiaba, se tubo en el sofá y cogió una rosa, la olio mientras miraba la nota.

- Su caligrafía es tan bonita como ella.

Javier y María llegaron a la casa y fueron al salón donde se oía la televisión, se acercaron y entraron.

Vieron a Alicia tumbada en el sofá mirando la televisión con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y aun seguía llorando, el brazo lo tenía colgando por fuera del sofá y Tobby le lamía la mano.

- Alicia ¿cómo estas?- dijo María acercándose con Javier, la chica no contesto.

- ¿Quieres comer?- dijo Javier,

- Le amo- dijo casi sin voz, sus amigos la miraron- le sigo amando aunque me halla echo eso.

- Pues baja y díselo- dijo María.

- Esta con Rebeca- dijo Alicia- además no puedo perdonarle por ahora aunque lo ame, mi orgullo me lo impide.

- Maldito orgullo- dijo Javier- ese es uno de tus defectos eres demasiado orgullosa.

- ¿Quieres que durmamos los tres juntos como cuando éramos niños?- dijo María.

- No- dijo Alicia- quiero dormir sola, me duele la cabeza, me voy a acostar.

- Pero si es la hora de comer- dijo María.

- No me apetece comer.

Alicia se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, cuando entró, se puso el pijama y se tumbo en la cama.

Harry seguía de la misma forma con la rosa en la mano, oliéndola y la nota en la otra.

Deseaba que todo eso no hubiese pasado, deseaba que el tiempo volviese atrás y no haberse acostado con Rebeca, conocer de nuevo a Alicia y haberle dicho que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Tal vez si hubiese pasado eso ahora mismo Alicia y él serian novios, tal vez se estarían besando, acariciando, diciéndose el uno al otro que se amaban e incluso haciendo el amor.

¿Pero ella lo quería? Todavía no estaba seguro, ella tampoco le había dicho lo que sentía.

Llegó la noche y Alicia seguía en la cama llorando, sintió como la puerta de su cuarto se abría pero no miró para ver quien era.

- Buenas noches- dijo Javier a su amiga.

- Buenas noches- dijo María.

La chica no contesto, sus amigos lo único que recibieron como respuesta fueron los sollozos de Alicia.

Cerraron la puerta, Alicia estaba tumbada en el lado derecho de la cama y miraba el lado izquierdo como si esperara que en cualquier momento apareciese Harry, allí tumbado sonriéndola.

Tragó saliva y estiró el brazo donde podía estar el cuerpo del chico tumbado y más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ¿por qué seguía pensando en él después de lo que le había echo?

¿por qué tenía que volverla a pasar eso? Por que ella ya había vivido algo parecido con otro chico.

**Flash Back.**

- ¿ Qué tal con Joss?- preguntó Javier.

- Muy bien - dijo Alicia- es muy bueno conmigo.

- Me alegro- dijo María.

- Me tengo que ir luego nos vemos- dijo Alicia.

Salió a la calle, hacía un día soleado, iba paseando muy contenta hasta que al doblar una esquina vio algo horrible.

Allí delante de sus narices estaba Joss, su novio, besándose con una chica.

Alicia se escondió rápidamente y los observó cuando la chica se marchó se acercó a Joss.

- Joss eres un...- empezó la chica pero no le salían las palabras, levantó la mano para pegarle pero Joss la sujeto.

- Hola preciosa vamos a mi departamento.

- Pero como pretendes que valla a tu departamento te estabas besando con esa.

- Claro es mi novia- dijo Joss tranquilo.

- ¿Y yo que soy?- dijo Alicia.

- Tu eres mi amante por decirlo de alguna forma- dijo Joss, mirando a Alicia a los ojos y sonrió- ¿no me digas que tu pensaste que tu y yo íbamos en serio?- una lagrima le resbaló por el rostro y el chico se rió a carcajadas- lo pensaste, mira Alicia tu eres muy buena en la cama pero no siento nada por ti, solo fue sexo.

- Cabrón- la chica le escupió, le dio un rodillazo en la zona más sensible del chico, este cayó al suelo, tocándose donde le había golpeado y ella se marchó.

**Fin Flash Back.**

La chica sonrió al recordar como le había pegado, pero era una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

Harry se puso el pijama se tumbo en el lado izquierdo de la cama y miró al derecho esperando que Alicia estuviese ahí con él, durmiendo, hablando o mirándose.

Lo había estropeado, todo lo había estropeado esa estúpida de Rebeca.

¿por qué le había dicho que eran novios? Todo era mentira.

Una lagrima resbaló por el rostro de Harry, la había perdido, le odiaba, ella misma se lo había dicho.

Harry sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, sabía que si ella no estaba a su lado aunque fuese solo como amigos no sería capaz de vivir, ella era ahora lo más importante en su vida y lo había perdido.

¿cómo lo arreglaría? ¿le perdonaría alguna vez? ¿ella estaría enamorada de él?

Todas esa preguntas y muchas más se cruzaban por la mente de Harry y estuvo toda la noche sin dormir al igual que Alicia.

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola. Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que con el instituto y a veces la inspiración no llega pero intentare actualizar antes, dejadme revieuws y gracias a los que me los dejan y perdonadme please besos y adiós.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: La broma.**

En un rincón del cuartel general de aurores se encontraba un chico con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que en esos momentos tenía una mirada triste, esa mirada helaría a cualquier persona el corazón.

Harry estaba tan triste por que había perdido a la mujer de sus sueños, a su Alicia, todo por una estúpida equivocación.

Harry estaba ojeroso, no había dormido nada en toda la noche, sólo había pensado en ella, estaba cansado, lo único que quería era ver a Alicia, esta todavía no había llegado al cuartel.

Ron, Hermione y Draco lo observaban alejados por que Harry los había pedido soledad, quería pensar y sus amigos lo entendieron aunque eso no evitaba que estuviesen preocupados por su amigo, nunca le habían visto así cuando lo había dejado con una chica pero lo más extraño es que ni siquiera habían empezado a salir juntos y en esos momentos se dieron cuenta todo lo que amaba a Alicia.

- Harry nunca se había puesto así con ninguna chica- dijo Draco mirando a su amigo.

- Tienes razón- dijo Hermione.

- Lo que más me molesta es que mi prima también esta enamorada de él- dijo Ron- y no son capaces de decirlos, los dos son unos orgullosos y unos cobardes a la hora de hablar de sus sentimientos.

- Ron ella no se da cuenta de lo que siente Harry por que el dolor de pensar que Harry la ha engañado la ciega- dijo Hermione triste, no le gustaba ver a su amigo a si.

- Ya lo se - dijo Ron- pero me encantaría que todo se arreglase y Harry y Alicia saliesen juntos.

- A mi también me gustaría- dijo Draco.

- Oye ¿no creéis que tarda demasiado?- dijo Hermione- ya debería haber llegado.

En ese momento Alicia apareció en el cuartel y todos se dieron cuenta de lo triste que estaba, su mirada lo decía todo, sus ojos alegres, ahora eran triste y no sonreía, al igual que Harry estaba ojerosa tampoco había dormido nada en toda la noche.

Harry la observó todavía sentado en el mismo sitio, la vio que se acercaba a Hermione, Draco y Ron y se ponían ha hablar, Harry no apartaba los ojos de la chica, aunque la vio ojerosa y triste le pareció que estaba preciosa y deseaba estar a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estas Alicia?- preguntó Draco.

- Bien- dijo la chica e intento sonreír aunque tan solo le salio una mueca nada parecida a una sonrisa.

- No nos mientas- dijo Hermione- te ves triste.

- Estoy bien- dijo la chica cansada- solo que no he dormido mucho esta noche.

- ¿As pensado en Harry?- dijo Ron.

- No- dijo Alicia poco convincente y sus amigos se dieron cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

- Alicia ¿qué sientes por Harry?- preguntó Draco.

- Na... Na... Na...- la chica no podía terminar es palabra ¿por qué le constaba tanto?- Lo amo.

Sus amigos sonrieron y Ron se levantó, cogió a su prima, la puso en pie y dijo:

- Pues ves y díselo- la dio un pequeño empujón.

- No Ron- dijo Alicia mirando a su primo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- no y no.

- Mira esta ahí acércate y díselo- dijo Ron.

Harry veía como Ron la empujaba hacía él y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó con sus labios, su mejor amigo era así, siempre lo quería ayudar, desde que iban juntos al colegio y a veces lo había ayudado tanto con su comportamiento infantil, ya que el olvidaba sus problemas y volvía a convertirse en un niño, pero también se había convertido en un hombre y era maduro y serio cuando tenía que serlo, y ahora como siempre estaba intentando ayudarle comportándose de una manera infantil aunque él, Harry sabia que eso no se arreglaría tan fácilmente.

- No Ron- dijo Alicia enojada con su primo- que quieres que me presente allí y diga " hola Harry te amo".

- Si- dijo Ron después de pensar unos segundos- me parece una buena idea.

- No Ron, por que si, lo amo pero no voy a ir y perdonarle así por que si- dijo la chica- me ha echo daño, mucho daño más que ningún otro hombre por que a él le amo y además mi orgullo me impide ir a decírselo.

- Maldito orgullo- dijo exasperado Ron- eso es lo que siempre me molesto de ti.

- Ya lo se- dijo Alicia y le sacó la lengua como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Harry sonrió al verla, se veía tan linda, parecía una niña, una niña que quería tener entre sus brazos.

- Me voy no te aguanto Ron- dijo Alicia- no se como lo hace Mione.

- Años de experiencia- dijo Hermione.

Alicia la sonrió y se alejó para sentarse alejada de ellos, de Harry y de todos, Alicia no había mirado ni una sola vez a Harry, no se veía capaz.

Harry observó como se sentaba alejados de todos y decidió acercarse aunque no sabía lo que decirle, pero quería hablar con ella, sentirla cerca.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a Alicia, se sentó a su lado, la chica no lo hablo, ni siquiera lo miró, Harry se dio cuenta que evitaba sus ojos.

- Hola- dijo Harry pero la chica no contesto- por lo menos dime hola.

- Hola- dijo Alicia bruscamente.

- Por lo que veo no te gusto el ramo de rosas- dijo Harry intentando sacar algo de conversación- ¿qué flores te gustan? Así te las envió la próxima vez.

- No quiero ningunas flores, con Tobby tengo suficientes regalos tuyos- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Tobby? ¿Así as llamado al perrito?- dijo Harry y la chica asintió.

En todo lo que llevaban de conversación Alicia no había mirado ni una sola vez los ojos de Harry aunque este buscaba su mirada pero no la encontraba.

- Alicia créeme- dijo Harry cansado- perdóname por favor.

Por primera vez en todo el día la chica lo miró y Harry la pudo ver llena de tristeza.

- ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que te perdone?- dijo Alicia- déjame en paz, no me hables, no me mires, no pienses en mi, haz como si no nos conociéramos, olvídame.

Después de decir esas palabras la chica se levantó y se fue a un rincón, se apoyo en la pared y no volvió a mirar a Harry.

El chico estaba destrozado, esas palabras le habían dañado el alma y el corazón.

Harry se levantó y se puso delante de Alicia.

- No me puedes pedir eso- dijo Harry.

- Pues lo estoy haciendo- dijo Alicia- además ¿por qué no puedo pedírtelo?

- Por que no me puedes pedir que te olvide por que no puedo olvidar que hicimos el amor- dijo Harry- no puedes pedir que olvide tus besos, tus caricias, tu olor por que duermo en la cama donde yo me entregue a ti y tu te entregaste a mi, donde todavía esta tu olor.

- Cállate- dijo Alicia mirando al suelo.

- No puedes hacer que olvide las palabras que nos dijimos antes, durante y después de hacer el amor- dijo Harry.

- No nos dijimos nada mientras hacíamos el amor- dijo Alicia.

- No todas las palabras salen de nuestros labios también salen de nuestro corazón- dijo Harry.

"¿Por que tenía que ser tan dulce y tierno?" se decía Alicia para sus adentros.

Harry se acercó más a ella, ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras sentían su respiración, su olor, sus pieles ardiendo, la chica agachó la cabeza para quitar sus ojos de los del chico que la ponían nerviosa, el chico la cogió de la barbilla y levantó la cabeza de la chica lentamente, hasta que se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.

Harry se acercó a ella y la beso muy dulcemente, todos los miraban, miraban como esos chicos se besaban sin importarles que toda las miradas estaban en ellos, sus amigos los observaban sonriendo.

Harry agarró a la chica de la cintura con mucha delicadeza, mientras sentía el roce de sus labios que eran tan dulce y tierno, le encantaba estar así con la chica , la amaba y ella, ella se daba cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo, no debía hacerlo por su orgullo pero lo amaba tanto pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que apartarlo, así que lo hizo, lo apartó.

- No lo vuelvas hacer- dijo Alicia con la voz apagada- olvídame por favor, déjame vivir en paz, te lo pido por favor.

- Pero...- dijo Harry.

- No puedo perdonarte el daño que me as echo- dijo Alicia muy triste mirándole a los ojos- no puedo hacerlo, me as echo demasiado daño.

La chica salió corriendo y Hermione la siguió mientras Harry se quedaba parado en el mismo lugar.

Harry se acercó a la pared apoyó la frente, "¿por que a él?, ¿por que a él?" se decía Harry para sus adentros una y otra vez.

Sentía tanta rabia por culpa de esa tía, por culpa de Rebeca la había perdido, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, le había separado de lo más importante de su vida, sin siquiera darle tiempo ha decirle lo que sentía.

De la rabio, dio un grito y un golpe en la pared con todas sus fuerzas mientras todos los aurores lo observaban, pero a él no le importaba nada, no le importaba si lo miraban, si murmuraban, o si la mano le sangraba, no le importaba nada, sólo le importaba ella, Alicia.

Hermione corría detrás de Alicia, la alcanzó antes de que entrase en el ascensor.

La cogió del brazo, Alicia se dio la vuelta y la miró, por sus ojos derramaba miles de lagrimas llenas de amargura y dolor, la chica se abrazó a Hermione y esta le devolvió el abrazó.

- Mione- dijo Alicia, la chica en poco tiempo había cogido tanto cariño a todos los amigos de sus primos, al igual que ellos a ella, la tenían mucho cariño y se preocupaban por ella.

- Tranquila- dijo Hermione- es normal que te cueste perdonarlo pero no te puedes imaginar lo que esta sufriendo, él esta sufriendo mucho, lo se, lo veo en sus ojos, lo conozco desde los 11 años y lo se, se que esta sufriendo, piénsalo, e intenta perdonarle.

- No puedo- dijo Alicia- no puedo olvidar que me engañara de esa forma, me destrozó el corazón.

- Lo se- dijo Hermione- será mejor que volvamos a cuartel nos pueden necesitar para una misión y sabes que esta noche vente a dormir a la Madriguera, tus sobrinos quieren pasar la noche todos juntos y nos vamos a quedar a dormir allí.

Alicia asintió, limpiándose los ojos y se encaminaron al cuartel.

Ron y Draco se acercaron a Harry rápidamente.

- Harry ¿estas bien?- dijo Ron- amigo te sangra la mano.

- Si vamos a curarte eso- dijo Draco.

Harry obedeció a sus amigos y se sentó en una silla, Draco cogió la varita y le curó la herida mientras los aurores todavía los observaban.

- Contrólate un poco Harry- dijo Draco- todos te están mirando.

- Me da igual- dijo Harry- todo me da igual, yo solo quiero que Alicia me perdone, necesito que me perdone.

- Mi prima es muy cabezota Harry- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo- es como mi madre.

- La quiero tanto- dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos- no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza- sus dos amigos lo observaban con tristeza- nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar de una persona de esa forma, no pensaba que para mi iba existir una persona tan importante a la que amo, no puedo olvidar la noche que pasamos juntos, lo bien que estuvimos, los felices que éramos, odio a Rebeca, me ha separado de Alicia.

- Harry será mejor que hoy te vengas a dormir a la Madriguera- dijo Ron- los niños, todos tus sobrinos quieren dormir esta noche juntos y hemos decidido quedarnos en casa de mis padres y pasar la noche allí ¿qué te parece?

- Esta bien- dijo el chico sin ganas.

- Pues cuando salgamos de trabajar te vienes.

En ese momento llegaron Hermione y Alicia iban hablando tranquilamente cuando una sirena se empezó a oír, miraron al panel y vieron una luz encendida, estaban atacando otro lugar.

Sirius y Remus se acercaron rápidamente.

- Es la casa de Sheila- dijo Remus (recordad la novia de Dennis Creevey)- claro ella iba a huffelpaff cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Alicia iros a ayudarla- dijo Sirius- rápido.

- Dame la mano- dijo Ron a su prima- tu no sabes donde vive.

La chica le dio la mano y aparecieron en un barrio de magos delante de la casa de Sheila.

- Ron, Hermione y Draco id por la parte de atrás- dijo Harry- Alicia y yo iremos por la parte de delante.

Todos asintieron, Ron, Hermione y Draco se fueron por la parte de detrás y Alicia y Harry caminaron hacia la puerta principal.

La puerta principal estaba abierta y Alicia se asomó un poco, vio a dos chicas parecían gemelas, eran morenas y tenían cara de demonios.

- Son Angélica y Diosa Lestrange- dijo Alicia en bajito a Harry que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Son muy peligrosas?- preguntó Harry.

- Bastante- dijo Alicia- son tan crueles como su madre, así que ten cuidado.

- No te preocupes- dijo el chico sonriendo- no me va a pasar nada.

- Chicos están en el hall- dijo Harry telepáticamente a Draco, Hermione y Ron- ¿habéis entrado?

- Si- dijo Ron- en la cocina no hay nadie.

- Son las hijas de los Lestrange- dijo Harry- creó que solo están ellas dos.

- ¿Ves a Sheila?- preguntó Draco.

- No- dijo Harry- debe de estar en el piso de arriba- esperad van al piso de arriba, vamos a entrar Alicia y yo.

- Tened cuidado- dijo Hermione.

- Vamos Alicia- dijo Harry.

Ambos entraron despacio y muy sigilosamente, fueron al hall y se acercaron a la escalera, vieron como Ron, Hermione y Draco venían de la cocina y entraban el hall, caminaban despacio hacía ellos.

Oyeron pasos y se escondieron debajo de la escalera, pero no solo bajaron las hijas de los Lestrange, con ella bajaban otros 4 mortífagos.

- Son más- dijo Hermione.

- Tendremos que enfrentaros a ellos- dijo Harry muy serio- a la de tres salimos, una, dos y tres.

Los cinco chicos salieron de debajo de la escalera y lanzaron un hechizo a cada uno de los mortífagos.

Cada uno de los mortífagos se puso a luchar con uno de los muchachos, menos las hijas de Bellatrix que en cuanto vieron a Alicia fueron hacía ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Pero ¿quién tenemos aquí?- dijo Angélica.

- Hola diablesa- dijo Diosa- te echábamos de menos.

- Pues yo a vosotras no- dijo Alicia- Expelliarmus.

Diosa lo esquivó y sonrió.

- Hemos entrenado- dijo Angélica.

Mientras Harry luchaba contra uno de los mortífagos, hasta que lo dejo inconsciente y se dirigió rápidamente donde estaba Alicia, las dos mujeres la tenían acorralada contra la pared.

- Crucio- dijo Diosa y Angélica a la vez apuntando a Alicia.

La chica no podía apartarse, le iba a dar los rayos pero en ese momento llegó Harry y la empujó y los dos rayos le dieron a él.

El chico no gritaba, no le iba a dar el gusto a las hijas de Bellatrix, sentía un dolor en el cuerpo, un gran dolor, como si miles de cuchillos se le clavasen haciéndole miles de heridas.

De pronto el hechizo paró y Harry cayó al suelo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados y no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

- Encarguémonos de la Diablesa- dijo una voz de mujer.

Oyó unos pasos y también la voz de Alicia gritando encantamientos.

- Demasius- dijo Diosa.

Dio de lleno a Alicia y esta chocó contra la pared, quedando inconsciente. Las dos mujeres la apuntaron.

- Impedimenta- dijo Draco que había dejado inconsciente al mortífago con el que luchaba, las dos mujeres lo esquivaron y vieron que los mortífagos que iban con ella estaban inconscientes así que como estaban en desventaja se desaparecieron.

Draco y Ron se acercaron a Harry rápidamente mientras Hermione se acercó a Alicia.

Draco y Ron se agacharon al lado de Harry, y le empezaron a llamar, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y miró a sus amigos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?- preguntó Draco.

- Si- dijo Harry- me duele un poco el cuerpo ¿y Alicia?

- Esta inconsciente Hermione ha ido a despertarla- dijo Draco.

- Oyes Harry por que no te haces un poco el moribundo- dijo Ron- a lo mejor Alicia te perdona por que piensa que te estas muriendo.

- Si- dijo Harry- me parece una buena idea.

Hermione estaba agachada junto Alicia y esta empezó a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Alicia- Hermione.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Hermione.

- Si- dijo Alicia, en ese momento se acordó que Harry había recibido los dos cruciatas y miro a su amiga- ¿cómo esta Harry?

- Esta allí con Ron y Draco.

La chica se levantó y fue corriendo hacia Harry muy preocupada, Hermione la siguió.

Cuando llegó vio al chico con los ojos cerrados, sentado, apoyado en la pared, la chica se agacho su lado.

- Harry, Harry ¿Estas bien?- dijo Alicia, el chico empezó a abrir los ojos despacio- dime algo.

Draco y Ron se tapaban la boca, aguantándose la risa.

- Me duele mucho- dijo Harry- Ron y Draco no me han querido decir como estoy.

La chica los miro y dijo:

- ¿Esta muy mal?

- Si- dijo Ron mirándola muy serio, Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba en el comportamiento de esos 3.

- Por favor no me dejes- dijo Alicia y unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro- todo es por mi culpa.

- Tranquila- dijo Harry- lo único que necesito es que me perdones.

- Claro que te perdono- dijo Alicia rápidamente.

- Me das un beso- dijo Harry y sus amigos se dieron la vuelta, no podían aguantar más, tenían ganas de reírse.

- Si claro- dijo Alicia.

La chica se acercó poco a poco a él y le dio un beso muy dulce y luego muy despacio se apartó del chico.

- Ya me siento mucho mejor- dijo Harry y se puso en pie mientras Ron, Draco y él se reían sin parar.

La chica se quedó agachada en el suelo, ninguno le veía la cara y Hermione se agachó a su lado.

- Alicia- dijo Harry pero esta no le contestaba- solo era una broma.

La chica no contesto.

- ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Harry.

La chica siguió sin contestar ¿qué la pasaba?

**Nota del autor: **

Hola espero que os guste este capitulo, dejadme rewies bye.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24: Me voy.**

- Alicia- dijo Hermione en bajito cuando estaba agachada a su lado- ¿estas bien?

- Han sido muy crueles- dijo la chica llorando, los chicos no oían lo que decían- pensaba que Harry se estaba muriendo por mi culpa, por haberme salvado a mí, eso no se hace, me estaba muriendo de miedo por dentro.

- Tranquila Alicia- dijo Hermione- lo han hecho sin mala intención, pero también estoy de acuerdo con que a sido muy cruel, son unos inmaduros.

- Ah pero si cree que lo he perdonado lo lleva claro por que ahora estoy más enfadada y también estoy enfadada con Ron y Draco.

Las dos chicas se pusieron en pie mientras los chicos todavía se reían.

- Alicia era una broma- dijo Ron- sólo una broma.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y se acercó a los chicos pero en especial a Harry, levantó la mano y le dio un gran totazo, le dejó la mano marcada en la cara y todos menos Hermione que sabía que lo iba hacer se quedaron sorprendidos, Harry se sobo la mejilla.

- Sois unos idiotas- dijo Alicia mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro- ¿sabéis lo cruel que ha sido eso? Pensaba que Harry se estaba muriendo por mi culpa, ¿por qué no maduráis de una vez? Sois hombres de 22 años y os comportáis como niños de 10, habéis sido muy crueles- miró a Harry- y si crees que te he perdonado estas muy equivocado por que ahora estoy mucho más enfadada contigo y también estoy enfadada con vosotros dos, idiotas- miró a Hermione- voy a mirar como esta Sheila.

- Vale- dijo Hermione y Alicia subió las escaleras corriendo, cuando Alicia se perdió de vista, Hermione miró a sus amigos y a su marido con severidad- ¿os parecerá bonito? No sabéis lo asustada que estaba, lo as empeorado todo, ha sido muy cruel, estoy muy disgustada con vosotros, estaba sufriendo mucho y ahora no me extrañaría que no os perdonase y os lo tendríais bien merecido.

Hermione se fue por donde se había ido Alicia sin dejar que los chicos hablasen.

Los tres chicos se miraron, ellas tenían razón habían sido muy crueles.

Ahora sí que no le iba a perdonar Alicia, ¿es que era estúpido?, la había echo llorar.

- Lo he fastidiado más- dijo Harry muy serio, todavía le dolía la cara.

- Ahora esta enfadada con los tres- dijo Ron- y seguro que Hermione también.

- Hemos sido tan crueles- dijo Draco- somos unos inmaduros.

Se quedaron callados por que Alicia, Hermione y Sheila bajaban, esta última parecía estar bien.

- Será mejor que volvamos al cuartel- dijo Alicia muy seria.

- Si- dijo Ron- ¿estas bien Sheila?

- Si- respondió la chica.

- Aparécete en el cuartel ¿vale?- dijo Draco, la chica asintió para luego desaparecer.

Había cuatro mortífagos inconscientes, Draco se acercó a uno, Ron a otro y Harry a otro mientras Alicia y Hermione cogían a otro entre las dos y se desaparecieron.

Llegaron al cuartel y unos aurores se llevaron a los mortífagos, Sirius y Remus hablaban con Sheila.

Los chicos se sentaron y Hermione y Alicia se sentaron alejados de ellos, Harry miraba a Alicia, esta se veía triste, muy triste y todo por su culpa.

Mientras Alicia y Hermione hablaban y empezaron ha hablar de la Madriguera.

-Esta noche te vienes a dormir- dijo Hermione- los niños no hacen otra cosa que preguntar por ti.

- Si yo también quiero verlos- dijo Alicia- los quiero mucho aunque me encantaría tener hijos propios, aunque a este paso no voy a tener hijos como siga teniendo tan mala suerte con los hombres.

- Eres joven, bonita e inteligente- dijo Hermione- todavía puedes tener hijos.

- Si tienes razón- dijo Alicia- voy a llamar a María y a Javier para avisar que no voy a dormir en el departamento.

La chica sacó el móvil y los llamó.

Harry la observaba hablando por teléfono cuando Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Nos vamos?- Harry lo miró- ¿te vas a venir a la Madriguera?

- Si- dijo Harry- vámonos.

- Voy a avisar a Mione- dijo Ron.

- Te acompañamos- dijo Draco.

Los tres se acercaron a las chicas, Alicia había dejado de hablar por teléfono.

- Nos vamos Mione- dijo Ron- vamos a la Madriguera ¿te vienes?

- No- dijo Hermione- luego voy, me quedo un rato con Alicia.

- Vale- dijo Ron se acerco a Hermione y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego se acercó a su prima y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- lo siento primita.

Alicia sonrió y entonces se acercó Draco y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo siento Alicia.

- Os perdono- dijo Alicia.

Harry la miró y se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla pero Alicia se apartó.

- A ti no te perdono- dijo Alicia- contigo estoy enfadada por otra cosa.

El chico la miró con tristeza y se desaparecieron cuando llegaron, Molly les dio un beso a cada uno.

- Mama Harry se va a quedar a dormir- dijo Ron.

- Vale cuantos más mejor- dijo Molly y los cuatro entraron al salón donde ya estaban todos los Weasley con sus mujeres.

Draco se acercó a Ginny y la dio un dulce beso en los labios y esta sonrió, luego se acercó a su vientre y le dio otro beso, Harry los miró con envidia deseaba estar en el lugar de Draco y que cuando llegase de trabajar Alicia lo estuviese esperando, que ella estuviese embarazada y darla un beso como Draco había echo y saber que dentro de poco él también sería padre pero solo era imaginaciones suyas eso nunca pasaría por que Alicia esta enfadada con él.

- Niños el tío Harry se queda a dormir- dijo Draco.

- ¡¡¡Bien tío Harry!!!- dijeron todos los niños y se acercaron a él- ¿os vas a contar historias?

- Si- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero luego ahora id a jugar.

Los niños se fueron a jugar y los adultos se quedaron hablando.

- ¿Cómo estas Harry?- preguntó Ginny.

- Bueno más o menos- dijo Harry.

- Mal- dijeron Draco y Ron- y ahora peor.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Molly.

Los chicos les contaron su gran idea y todos los miraron incrédulamente.

- ¿Cómo hacéis eso?- dijo Ginny severamente.

- Es que somos idiotas- dijo Draco.

- Ya lo se- dijo Ginny, en ese momento se oyeron dos "crac" y en el salón aparecieron Alicia y Hermione.

- Molly, Alicia se queda a dormir- dijo Hermione.

- Vale- dijo Molly y miró a su sobrina esta se acercó y la dio un beso en la mejilla- también se queda Harry- Alicia suspiró, pensaba que iba a estar más alejada de Harry y lo que había echo era acercarse más a él.

- ¿Dónde duermo?- dijo Alicia entonces todos los niños la escucharon y se acercaron corriendo.

- ¿Te quedas tía?- preguntó María y la chica asintió sonriendo- ¡¡¡Bien!!!

- Anda id a jugar.

Molly acompaño a Harry y a Alicia a sus cuartos para que supieran donde iban a dormir y luego bajaron a la cocina para comer.

Pasaron el día sin ningún otro percance, llegó la noche, después de cenar, todos se quedaron en la cocina menos Alicia y los niños que se fueron al salón para hablar.

Harry se levantó y fue al salón dejando un poco abierta la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el salón.

Alicia hablaba y jugaban con los niños mientras reían y Harry sonrió al verlo, estaba tan bonita y Harry pensó que sería una estupenda mama.

La chica se dio cuenta de la de la presencia de Harry y dejó de reírse.

- ¿Qué pasa tía?¿por qué dejas de reírte?- preguntó Daniel.

- No por nada- dijo Alicia quitando los ojos de Harry.

Los niños se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Harry y sonrieron.

- Tío ven siéntate- dijo Rubén (hijo de Charlie y Sara)

El chico obedeció y se sentó en una mesa que había enfrente del sofá para quedar enfrente de Alicia, la observó pero ella no le miró.

Los adultos se dieron cuenta de que faltaba Harry y se asomaron sin hacer ruido al salón y vieron a Harry enfrente de Alicia.

- Tío cuéntanos una historia de cuando ibas a Hogwarts- dijo TOM ( hijo de Percy y Penélope)

- Cuéntanos la de tu primer curso.

- No la del tercero.

- No la del cuarto.

- No segundo.

- Quinto.

- Sexto.

- Séptimo.

Los niños empezaron a discutir mientras Harry observaba a Alicia.

- Basta niños no os peleéis- dijo Harry sin apartar los ojos de Alicia que seguía sin mirarlo- os voy a contar una historia que me paso hace poco con una chica.

- Oh no- dijo Daniel- algo de eso empalagoso, de besitos y tonterías de esas.

- Ahora no te gusta esas cosas pero ya verás cuando seas más mayor.

- ¿Qué te pasó con esa chica?¿cómo se llama?- preguntó María la hija de Ron.

- Mirad niños esa chica se llama Rebeca y se dio cuenta de que vuestro tío...- empezó Alicia pero Harry le puso un dedo en los labios y la chica se calló, ahora se miraban a los ojos.

- Te equivocas por que esa chica se llama Alicia y nos separamos por una estúpida equivocación.

- ¿Se llama como la tía?- preguntó Raúl el hijo de Charlie.

- Es vuestra tía de quien os estoy hablando- dijo Harry- por que vuestra tía me encanta ¿sabéis por que?- los niños negaron con la cabeza- por que es preciosa, tiene un hermoso cuerpo, es inteligente, valiente, amable, divertida, risueña- Harry se acercaba poco a poco a ella, estaban apunto de besarse cuando David (hijo de Ron) tiró al suelo un jarrón haciendo que Alicia se apartase y se agachara junto a David y empezara a recoger con la varita los cristales rotos.

Harry la miraba y los niños se dieron cuenta de que miraba a Alicia igual que sus padres se miraban entre ellos, es decir, con amor, así que decidieron ayudarles, en un descuido se pusieron a hablar y planearon como juntarlos.

- Me voy a la cama- dijo Alicia, en realidad no tenía sueño pero no quería ver a Harry.

- No tía- dijo María- quédate, nos prometiste antes de que viniese el tío Harry que nos enseñaría bailar un vals.

- Pero...- dijo Alicia, entonces todos los niños la miraron con ojos suplicantes y sonrió- vale os enseño.

- ¡¡¡Bien!!!

- Poneos en pareja chico y chica- dijo Alicia, con la varita puso música lenta, Harry seguía mirándola- los chicos con la mano derecha agarrando a la chicas en la cintura y las chicas con la mano izquierda agarrad el hombro de los chicos y la otra mano entrelazarla.

- ¿Cómo?- dijeron los niños- ponte con el tío Harry y así vemos como se hace.

La chica miró a Harry y este le devolvió la mirada, mientras los demás adultos estaban escondidos sonriendo, sabían lo que sus hijos querían hacer.

- A mi no me importa- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y acercándose.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia y se acercó a él.

Harry puso su mano derecha en la cintura de la chica, lo hizo con mucha delicadeza, Alicia puso su mano derecha en el hombro del chico y la otra mano libre se la entrelazaron con suavidad, era tan calido sentir sus cuerpos tan juntos.

Se miraron a los ojos, y empezaron a bailar, ya no lo hacían para enseñar a los niños, lo hacían por que sus cuerpos lo pedían con desesperación, ya no se acordaban de que los niños estaban allí observándoles con una sonrisita en los labios.

Muy despacio Harry con la mano que tenía en la cintura le rodeo la espalda, agarrándole del otro lado de la cintura haciendo que la chica se acercase más a él. Alicia con la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Harry rodeó el cuello del chico y la otra mano que tenían entrelazada la soltaron, Harry rodeó su cintura y Alicia rodeó su cuello, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de separación, sus labios deseaban unirse y así hicieron, se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso que poco a poco se convirtió en apasionado, estaba lleno de deseo.

Estaban disfrutando del sabor de sus labios pero Alicia sabía que tenía que separase, aunque le costase hacerlo, aunque no quisiera, ¿quién le decía que Harry no seguía saliendo Rebeca? Lo que ella no sabía es que Harry nunca había salido con Rebeca, entonces lo apartó.

- No, esto no puede volver a pasar- dijo Alicia y unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro- yo no puedo perdonarte, no puedo, me engañaste.

- Alicia por favor ¿cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que Rebeca y yo nunca estuvimos juntos?

- No te creo- dijo Alicia y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y se llevó las mano a la cabeza, los niños se acercaron a él.

- Tío ¿quieres mucho a la tía?- dijo María.

- Más que a mi propia vida- dijo Harry- niños me voy a la cama, tengo sueño.

Harry subió las escaleras y se fue a su dormitorio, nunca la recuperaría pensaba Harry una y otra vez, se acostó, estaba agotado y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó al oír el cantó de una mujer, su voz era preciosa y se levantó, sabía perfectamente quien era, era Alicia, caminó hacia donde provenía la voz y vio que venía de uno de los cuartos de baño, vio la puerta abierta y entro con mucho cuidado.

Alicia se estaba duchando. La chica salió de la ducha completamente desnuda, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba Harry y que la observaba con deseo.

Cuando la chica levantó la cabeza y vio a Harry, cogió rápidamente una toalla y se tapó.

- ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Alicia bruscamente- estoy desnuda.

- ya me he dado cuenta- dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

- No te acerques- dijo Alicia pero Harry siguió andando- ¿no me as oído?

- Te he oído perfectamente- dijo Harry, se paró enfrente de ella y la quitó la toalla dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la chica- pero no puedo evitarlo.

El chico la cogió de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente pero Alicia lo apartó, cogió la toalla, se la puso y se fue a su habitación dejando a Harry en el baño.

----------------------------------

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Alicia se enfado con Harry en esos 4 días aparte de lo de la Madriguera no había vuelto a pasar nada entre ellos dos, solo se veían en el trabajo y alguna vez habían coincidido en la Madriguera.

----------------------------------

Estaban en el cuartel general de aurores, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos cuando Alicia se levantó y fue hacía Sirius y Remus.

Los tres se entraron al despacho de Remus y no salieron hasta después de una hora, cuando lo hicieron, la chica salió del cuartel, mientras Sirius y Remus se acercaron a Ron, Hermione, Draco y Harry.

- Venimos para deciros que Alicia acaba de dimitir- dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ron y Harry se incorporó- ¿por qué?

- No nos lo ha querido decir- dijo Sirius- la hemos intentado convencer para que se quedara pero a sido imposible.

Harry sabía perfectamente por que lo había echo, lo había echo para distanciarse de él, el trabajo era ya lo único que les unía, lo único y si dimitía ya no había nada que los uniese, nada.

Alicia no fue directamente a su casa, estuvo dando un paseo, pensando en donde se pondría a trabajar ahora que había dejado los aurores, y sin darse cuenta había llegado a su departamento, subió y cuando entro vio que estaban María y Javier que ese día lo tenían libre, se sentó con ellos y se puso a hablar.

- He dejado los aurores.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron sus dos amigos a la vez.

- He dimitido esta mañana.

- Pero si te encanta tu trabajo- dijo Javier- ¿por qué lo as echo?

- Por que me quiero alejar de Harry, olvidarlo- dijo Alicia.

- Eso no es una razón- dijo María.

- Si lo es- dijo Alicia cansada.

- ¿Y en que vas a trabajar ahora?- dijo Javier.

- No lo se- dijo Alicia muy tranquila- pero por ahora me voy a divertir, esta noche me ire a tomar algo.

Harry salió de trabajar y se fue a su departamento aunque Ron le había dicho una y otra vez que se fuese con él a su casa para comer pero él se había negado, quería estar solo en sus departamento.

Solo pensaba en ella, en Alicia, cada vez se aljaba más de él, de su vida, pero nunca se podría alejar de su corazón, su amor hacía ella era demasiado fuerte.

Decidió que esa noche no se quedaría encerrado en casa, sino que saldría a divertirse para ver si se olvidaba de sus problemas.

A las 10 Harry se empezó a preparara, iría a un bar que estaba a unas manzanas de su departamento. Pero lo que no sabía es que Alicia iría al mismo bar que él.

Harry se puso unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca que le quedaba ajustada ¡, salió de su departamento, eran las 10:30.

Alicia se estaba terminado de arreglar, llevaba un vestido azul cielo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y se puso unos zapatos con tacón.

A las 11 salió de su casa y se dirigió con paso lento al bar.

Harry llegó al bar y se sentó en unos taburetes que había enfrente de la barra. Pidió un wisky

Doble, cuando se lo pusieron se lo bebió de un trago, quería ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, olvidar sus problemas.

Cuando iba por el segundo vaso este te lo bebía con más tranquilidad, vio entrar a Alicia al bar, estaba muy linda pensó Harry, ella no pareció verlo y se sentó en una de las mesas alejadas de la barra donde Harry podía verla pero ella a él no.

Un camarero fue a llevarle lo que había pedido y como Harry pidió un wisky doble.

Harry iba por el tercero, levantó el vaso y dijo:

- Por Alicia la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Harry siguió observándola cuando la vio levantarse y se puso a bailar sola, la hacía tan bien pensó Harry. El chico vio como se le acercaba un tío de unos 25 años y se ponía a bailar con ella muy pegados.

Harry no lo aguantaba, estaba celoso, los celos le comían por dentro, se levantó y se dirigió a ellos, cuando llegó, le dio un gran puñetazo al hombre y este te calló al suelo.

Alicia se tapó la boca y se agachó al lado del chico.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo muy alarmada.

- ¿por qué me ha pegado?- dijo el chico.

- Por que Alicia es mía- dijo Harry.

- Eso es mentira- dijo Alicia levantándose- yo no soy tuya.

- Eres mía- dijo Harry- y te vienes conmigo.

Harry cogió a Alicia y la echo por encima de su hombro, saliendo con ella del bar mientras la chica gritaba.

Cuando estaban fuera, Harry dejo a Alicia en el suelo y esta empezó a dale golpes en el pecho.

- Eres un Neandertal, bruto- dijo Alicia- yo no soy de tu propiedad.

- Si lo eres- dijo Harry- por que pasamos la noche juntos.

- Si, pasamos una noche juntos- dijo Alicia- pero luego pasó lo de Rebeca.

- No hables más de ella- dijo Harry- perdóname Alicia por favor.

- No Harry ¿cómo quieres que te perdone?- dijo Alicia y empezó a llorar- primero lo de Rebeca, segundo la estúpida broma y ahora me dejas en ridículo delante de toda esa gente ¿cómo mierda quieres que te perdone?

- Todos cometemos errores- dijo Harry.

- Si pero tu as cometido demasiados- dijo Alicia- y no quiero saber nada más de ti.

En ese momento se puso a llover, empapándolos de pies a cabeza, ambos se miraban, la ropa se les pegaba al cuerpo.

- ¿Recuerdas la noche que hicimos el amor?- dijo Harry- también llovió como hoy.

- Ya lo se- dijo Alicia- deberías olvidar esa noche.

- ¿Tu lo as echo?- preguntó Harry acercándose a ella.

- Si- dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

- No te creo- dijo Harry- no me as mirado a los ojos.

Alicia levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry, este se acercó y la beso de una forma muy pasional, llena de deseo, de fuego.

Los dos empezaron a sentir un calor recorriéndoles el cuerpo pero la chica lo apartó.

- No me vuelvas a besar- dijo Alicia- OLVIDAME HARRY OLVIDAME, NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI, TE ODIO.

La chica salió corriendo dejando a Harry bajó la lluvia, la observó hasta que desapareció, se quedo unos minutos parado y luego caminó hacia el departamento, veía como los chico de su edad, salían de los bares y se iban corriendo a sus casas pero él no quería correr, el iba caminado tranquilamente pensando en las palabras de Alicia y sobretodo recordando como le había dicho que lo odiaba.

Alicia llegó a su departamento y fue al salón, cuando entró vio a Javier y a María abrazados viendo una película, sus amigos la miraron y la vieron muy alarmada, respiraban entre cortadamente por la carrera desde el bar hasta su casa.

- Vuelvo a España.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola que interesante esta el capitulo ¿no? Bueno que os parece a mi me encanta escribir y espero que os guste mis historias. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews, dejadme más.

Bueno ¿Alicia volverá a España? ¿Harry le dirá lo que siente? Todo eso y más en los próximos capítulos. Besos y adiós.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25: Te amo.**

- ¿Cómo que vuelves a España?- preguntó Javier mientras él y María seguían a Alicia que iba hacia su cuarto.

- Me voy- dijo Alicia entrando en la habitación, sacó una maleta y empezó a meter su ropa.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo María observándola.

- Hoy cuando he ido al bar- dijo Alicia muy alterada- me he encontrado con Harry, lo veo en todas partes y así nunca podré olvidarle, por eso me voy para olvidarle.

- MALDITA SEA ALICIA- gritó Javier enfadado- NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE LO AMAS DEMASIADO PARA OLVIDARLO, AUNQUE TE ALEJES DE ÉL, LE SEGUIRAS RECORDANDO Y AMANDOLO.

- No, lo olvidaré- dijo Alicia.

- Alicia no te has dado cuenta de que puede que el destino quiera que estéis juntos- dijo María pero Alicia no la escuchó- por eso os veis en todos los lados.

- No se lo digáis a mi familia, ni a nadie por ahora- dijo Alicia- voy a ir mañana al aeropuerto para coger un billete del avión que salga más pronto y ese mismo día se lo diré a los demás por que sino me van a intentar convencer para que me quede.

- Pero Alicia- dijo María.

- Prometedlo- dijo Alicia mirándolos.

- Lo prometemos- dijeron los dos muy a su pesar.

Ambos se fueron y dejaron a Alicia preparando la maleta y luego se puso el pijama y se durmió.

Harry llegó a la casa, estaba empapado, cogió una toalla y se secó el pelo.

Le odiaba, la chica que amaba lo odiaba. No quería seguir pensando en ella, quería olvidarla, quería olvidar sus problemas aunque solo fuese por unos segundos, así que se fue a la cocina y buscó en un armario, vio una botella de wisky y la abrió, cogió un vaso y se puso a beber, al cuarto de hora ya se había bebido media botella.

- Maldita sea- dijo el chico tirando el vaso contra la pared, el vaso se rompió en mil pedazos como su corazón, estaba roto en miles de pedazos, dejo la botella en una mesa, se fue a la cama y se tumbo bocabajo- ¿por qué no me crees Alicia?

Al rato se quedó dormido, estaba demasiado borracho.

Al día siguiente, Alicia despertó muy temprano y se fue al aeropuerto, compro un billete para esa misma tarde, el vuelo salía a las 4 de la tarde, iría a despedirse y luego cogería el avión.

Llegó al portal y subió por la escaleras cuando, pasó por al lado de la puerta de la casa de Harry, se paró y se acercó a ella, tocó con cuidado la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

- Adiós Harry- susurro Alicia, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando eran las tres de la tarde, Javier, María y Alicia salieron de la casa, la última con una maleta, María llevaba a Tobby con una correa.

Se aparecieron en la Madriguera y mientras caminaban hacía el jardín la chica miró a sus amigos.

- Quedaros con Tobby- dijo Alicia- me recuerda a Harry.

- ¿Estas segura?- dijo Javier- le tienes mucho cariño.

- Si- dijo Alicia.

Llegaron hasta la casa, vieron que todos estaban allí, Molly los vio y los sonrió pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando vio la maleta que llevaba su sobrina.

- Hola- dijeron los tres sonriendo, pero nadie les contesto, todos miraban la maleta de Alicia.

- ¿Te vas a alguna parte?- dijo Molly mirando la maleta.

- Si- dijo Alicia- vuelvo a España.

- ¿Te vas solo unos días?- dijo Molly sonriendo aunque sabía la respuesta.

- No tía Molly- dijo Alicia- me voy y me quedo allí, e decidido volver para vivir allí.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Arthur.

- Bueno echo de menos España- mintió Alicia.

- Es por Harry- dijo Ron muy serio- te vas para olvidarlo.

- No- dijo Alicia- no es por él.

- Si lo es- dijo Ginny- es por Harry.

- No lo es- dijo Alicia- no entiendo por que decís que es por él.

- Por que lo quieres- dijo Ron acercándose a su prima- y lo haces por que lo quieres olvidar.

- Que tonterías- dijo Alicia.

- No son tonterías- dijo Ron muy serio- maldita sea Alicia trágate tu orgullo y perdónale, no pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a alguien que te quiere.

- Ese es el problema- dijo Alicia- él no me quiere.

- ¡¡Ahhh!!- dijo Ron desesperado- ¿eres ciega? No te das cuenta de cómo te mira, como te sonríe, como te habla, te ama ¿y sabes una cosa? Nunca le había visto sufrir tanto por una chica y tú, tú también estas sufriendo por que quieres y no soporto verte sufrir por que eres mi prima como mi hermana, pero tampoco soportó ver sufrir a Harry por que él es mi mejor amigo desde los 11 años, como mi hermano, no te vallas- pidió desesperado no quería ver sufrir a Harry- ¿él sabe que te vas?

- No por supuesto que no- dijo Alicia- me voy mi avión sale a las 4 y son las 3:15, lo voy a perder.

- Quédate Alicia- dijo Ron- como te vallas te vas arrepentir el resto de tu vida.

- Si Harry te dijese que te quiere ¿te quedarías?- dijo Hermione.

- No se- dijo Alicia- supongo que si, pero no me lo va a decir.

- Pues ya esta- dijo Ron- vamos a su departamento y le traemos para que te diga lo que siente y después ya haces lo que quieras.

- No- dijo Alicia.

Todos los niños se pusieron a su alrededor de ella, estaban llorando y se agarraban de su pierna.

- Anda tía quédate- dijo María- el tío Harry te quiere mucho, te mira como mama y papa se miran.

- No puedo cariño- dijo Alicia.

- Si puedes- dijo Daniel- acepta lo que te propone el tío Ron- todos los niños la miraron con ojos suplicantes.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia- pero daros prisa o me voy, va a ser una perdida de tiempo.

- Vale primita y no va ser una perdida de tiempo- dijo Ron y la dio un gran beso en la mejilla- vamos Mione cariño, tu también Draco.

Los 3 desaparecieron y mientras los demás entraron en la casa y se fueron al salón.

Aparecieron en el salón del departamento de Harry, lo vieron desordenado y vieron los cristales del vaso que Harry la noche había tirado contra la pared.

Fueron a la habitación y cuando entraron les vino un fuerte olor a alcohol y vieron a su amigo tumbado bocabajo durmiendo.

- Maldita sea- dijo Ron- ha estado bebiendo toda la noche ¿qué hacemos?

- Espabilarle- dijo Draco- Mione abre el grifo del agua fría, vamos a meterle la cabeza en el lavabo a ver si así se espabila.

Hermione fue abrir el grifo mientras los chicos llamaban a Harry.

- Vamos Harry- dijo Draco a su amigo- despierta.

- ¿Por qué no me crees Alicia?- dijo Harry dormido.

- Venga Harry- dijo Ron , Harry abrió los ojos pero estaba atontado.

- Ya esta- dijo Hermione, Ron y Draco cogieron a Harry y lo llevaron hasta el baño, cuando llegaron le metieron la cabeza debajo del grifo.

Harry sentía que se ahogaba y empezó a mover los brazos, sus amigos lo sacaron.

- ¿Estáis locos?- dijo Harry, estaba mejor aunque le dolía la cabeza- casi me ahogáis.

El chico salio del baño y cogió la botella de wisky que había en el salón, sus amigos lo siguieron, Ron le quitó la botella de las manos y Harry lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces Ron? Dámela- dijo Harry estirando la mano para que Ron le diera la botella pero este no se la dio.

- Harry mi prima esta en la Madriguera- dijo Ron mientras Harry se sentaba en el sofá.

- ¿Y?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin mirarle.

- Esta allí con una maleta- dijo Ron y Harry lo miró- dice que vuelve a España y tú eres el único que puedes hacer que se quede, solo tienes que decirla que la quieres.

- No puedo- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo- no soy capaz, soy un cobarde para expresar mis sentimientos a las chicas, y más si la amo como amo a Alicia.

- Pero si no lo haces- dijo Draco acercándose a su amigo- sino la dices que la quieres la perderás del todo y te arrepentirás toda tu vida de no haberle dicho lo que sentías.

- ¿Y si me rechaza?- dijo Harry.

- Eso no lo sabrás sino lo haces- dijo Hermione- demás no te va a rechazar te quiere.

- Vamos Harry levántate eres un exGryffindor esa es la casa de los valientes- dijo Ron- fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a Voldemort, ahora enfrénate a esto.

Harry pensó que sus amigos tenían razón, no podía dejar que Alicia se fuera por que tal vez nunca la volvería a ver y eso no podría soportarlo, el chico sonrió a sus amigos y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

- Tenéis razón- dijo Harry- ¿dónde esta Alicia?

- En la Madriguera- dijo Ron sonriendo- vamos.

Los cuatro chicos se aparecieron en el salón de la Madriguera, iban sonriendo pero esas sonrisas desaparecieron cuando vieron lo serio que estaban todos.

- ¿qué pasa?- dijo Hermione- ¿dónde esta Alicia?

- Se fue sin que nos diésemos cuenta- dijo Bill.

- ¿cuánto hace de eso?- dijo Harry nervioso.

- Hará menos de 5 minutos- dijo Charlie- él avión salía a las 4.

Harry miró el reloj y vio que eran las 16:04, se había ido, la chica que amaba se había ido ¿por qué había sido tan estúpido y no le había dicho lo que sentía antes? Pensó Harry, este te dejo caer en el sofá y se tapo la cara con las manos,, unas lagrimas empezaron resbalar por su rostro pero sus amigos no se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que empezó ha hablar.

- Se ha ido- dijo con la voz apagada- se ha ido de mi lado.

En ese momento Alicia bajaba las escaleras, venia del baño, caminó por la cocina hasta el salón, iba a entrar cuando escucho la voz de Harry, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se asomó, escuchando con mucha atención.

- Se ha ido de mi lado- dijo Harry mientras lloraba- a salido de mi vida, la he perdido.

- Harry...- dijo Molly.

- Molly se me ha ido lo que más quería- dijo Harry mirando a la mujer- se a ido la única mujer de la que he estado enamorado, me enamoré nada más verla, me enamoré de su sonrisa, de su forma de hablar, de su forma de caminar, de su risa, de sus ojos, de su pelo, de su olor, de sus manos, de sus piernas, de su forma de ser- el chico sonrió con tristeza, Alicia escuchaba llorando, había sido tan cruel con él y durante todo ese tiempo, Harry, el chico que amaba la quería, estaba enamorado de ella- la amo Molly la amo y se ha ido ¿ahora que voy hacer? Yo no puede vivir sin ella, con lo único que me conformaba era con su amistad.

El día que nos enviaron a la primera misión para los aurores con ella y creí que había muerto pensaba que me moría y cuando vi que no estaba muerta no cabía en felicidad, luego se entero de lo de su familia, se me rompió el corazón y el alma cuando la vi gritar y llorar por que había descubierto la verdad, no soportaba verla así, era desesperante verla llorar, cuando es mismo día se durmió entre mis brazos , estaba tan bonita entre mis brazos, parecía una niña, mi niña, notaba su respiración, su aliento calido, su cuerpo, y se me aceleraba el corazón, sentía que no podía ser más feliz pero lo fui, por que fui mucho más feliz cuando al día siguiente me contó lo que sentía, lo que la atormentaba, fui el primero en entrar en su corazón, y eso me hizo feliz me dio a entender que confiaba en mí.

La noche que pasamos juntos fue la más feliz de mi vida, era tan dulce y tierna, fue maravilloso, pero esa estúpida lo estropeo todo, la alejo de mi vida , pero os juro que entre Rebeca y yo no hay nada, no éramos novios, ni nunca lo fuimos, pero Alicia no me cree pero os juro por lo que más quiero que es Alicia ella es lo que más quiero, entre Rebeca y yo nuca hubo nada.

La amo tanto, mi vida sin ella no tiene sentido, fui tan feliz durante esos días, en mi corazón y en mi mente solo hay lugar para una mujer y esa mujer es ella, mi Alicia.

Alicia lloraba silenciosamente mientras observaba por la puerta entreabierta, ¿por qué lo había tratado tan mal? Sabía la respuesta, no lo había creído por que los hombres la habían hecho mucho daño y siempre se había creído sus excusas y esa vez no lo había echo y tenía que haberlo creído.

Alicia estaba pensativa y no se dio cuenta de que los niños estaban detrás de ella, los niños al ver que no se había ido sonrieron y dijeron gritando.

- TIA ALICIA.

Alicia se asustó y del susto tropezó y este tropiezo fue el causante de que abriese la puerta del todo y cayese al suelo. Harry miró atrás y al ver a la chica se levantó y observo como se ponía de pie, Alicia antes de levantar la cabeza, se limpio las lagrimas, Harry también se limpio las lagrimas, todos superaron, eran tan orgulloso los dos, nunca cambiarían.

- ¿No te habías ido?- dijo Molly sonriendo.

- No estaba en el baño- dijo Alicia mirando a Harry.

- ¿Y la maleta?- preguntó Molly.

- En la cocina- dijo Alicia todavía mirando a Harry, este le devolvió la mirada, todos los miraban, ninguno se movía, hubo unos minutos de silencio muy incómodos para todos pero sobre todo para Harry y Alicia.

- ¿Lo as oído?- dijo Harry jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

- Si- dijo Alicia- ¿es cierto?

- Si- dijo Harry tragando saliva.

- Yo...- dijo Alicia, no sabía como empezar a disculparse.

- Mira- dijo Harry ambos se miraron a los ojos- yo te amo.

La chica se sorprendió de lo directo que fue y unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- ¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes?- dijo Alicia sin apartar sus ojos de los del chico.

- Por que tenia miedo- dijo Harry- miedo a ser rechazado, a que tu no me amases- el chico se acercó a ella, esta bajo la mirada mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Harry la cogió de la barbilla e izo que lo mirase- pero yo te amo y siempre te amaré.

- ¿Incluso después de lo que te he hecho?- preguntó Alicia.

- Tu no me as echo nada- dijo Harry sonriendo- solo me as echo feliz durante los días que fuimos amigos.

- Si te he echo algo- dijo Alicia- te he hecho daño por no creerte, te dije que te odiaba y eso no es cierto porque... Porque ... Yo... Yo ... Tam...bien... Te... Quiero- dijo tartamudeando y todos sonrieron.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Harry acercándose a ella y Alicia asintió mientras Harry le limpiaba los ojos pero de los ojos de la chica no paraban de salir lagrimas- ya no llores más mi princesa.

Todos sonrieron, Alicia al oír como la llamaba princesa, no al oír como la llamaba mi princesa se puso a llorar más y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

- Perdóname Harry por favor- dijo Alicia- soy una estúpida.

- No mi amor- dijo Harry sonriendo era feliz, le amaba, todos se había solucionado, iba a estar con ella- no tengo nada que perdonarte y no eres estúpida, eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

- Te amo tanto Harry- dijo Alicia mirándolo a los ojos y acariciándole el rostro, el chico sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y cariño mientras los demás los observaban sonriendo, Harry la abrazó con fuerza, cuando se separaron, Harry apoyo su frente en la de la chica y la dio un beso en la nariz.

- Te quiero- dijeron los dos a la vez y se sonrieron.

En todo ese tiempo no se habían dado cuenta de que los observaban hasta que no oyeron como Molly se sonaba la nariz, entonces miraron a los demás y se sonrojaron al verlos sonreír.

- Que bonito- dijo Molly- que cosas más bonitas habéis dicho los dos, parece sacado de una película.

Los dos sonrieron, Harry se sentó en el sofá y cogió a Alicia de la cintura, la acercó a él e izo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, la chica le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apoyó en su pecho, escuchaba el latido de su corazón, le latía a gran velocidad, se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un susurro:

- Tienes el corazón acelerado.

- Es por la euforia de tenerte a mi lado mi amor- dijo Harry en un susurro.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico la miró sonriendo y la dio un gran beso en los labios, dejando sorprendidos a todos y haciendo que a Alicia y a él se le acelerada el corazón, era tan maravilloso sentir eso, cuando se separaron los dos sonreían, Alicia se apoyó en el pecho de Harry y este le abrazó con fuerza.

- Sirius, Remus- dijo Alicia y los dos hombres la miraron- ¿puede recuperar mi trabajo como auror?

- Por supuesto que si- dijo Remus sonriendo y Sirius asentía sonriendo.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia.

- Denada- dijo Remus.

Siguieron hablando durante toda la tarde, Harry y Alicia no se dejaban de abrazar, ni de sonreírse, eran felices, y todos estaban contentos y felices por ellos.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Molly y las chicas se pusieron a hacer la cena en la cocina mientras los hombres ponían las mesas en el jardín.

- Que cosas tan bonitas ha dicho Harry- dijo Raichel.

- Si- dijo Hermione- Ron ya no es tan cariñosos, antes me decía cosas tan bonitas como Harry te ha dicho pero ya no lo hace aunque yo le quiero mucho.

- Pues como Draco- dijo Ginny- aunque ahora con el embarazo esta más cariñoso.

Las chicas siguieron preparando la cena y Alicia se puso a pelar una cebolla, le empezó a picar los ojos y empezó a llorar, en ese momento Harry entro en la cocina sonriendo.

- Valla en este cuarto están las mujeres que yo mas quiero- dijo Harry y las chicas sonrieron- pero allí esta la reina de mi corazón.

Harry se acercó a Alicia y se agacho a su lado, entonces vio como la chica lloraba y se preocupo, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba pelando una cebolla.

- ¿qué te pasa mi pequeña?- dijo dulcemente- ¿por qué lloras?

- Por la cebolla- dijo Alicia y el chico miró las manos de la chica y sonrió.

- Ah me asustaste- dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Pero vamos ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Alicia regañándolo- haz algo.

- Si ahora mismo mi señora- dijo Harry, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue al jardín.

Cuando en la mesa estaba toda la comida, Arthur se puso en pie ya que era el anfitrión y quería brindar por la nueva pareja.

- Bueno-dijo Arthur sonriendo- me gustaría brindar por la nueva pareja...

Mientras Arthur hablaba, Harry agarró a Alicia de la cintura y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Alicia-susurro Harry- ¿quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?

Alicia lo miró muy sorprendida pero le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, el chico se acerco a ella y se dieron un beso apasionado.

Todos los miraron y Arthur dejo de hablar, este para que lo escuchasen tosió pero los chicos no se pararon de besar, entonces Ron que estaba sentado al lado de Alicia le dio un codazo y se separaron y miraron a Arthur mientras Alicia le limpiaba el carmín de los labios de Harry.

- Lo siento tío Arthur es que cuando Harry me besa no me entero de nada más- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- ¿Y os besabais por algo en especial?- pregunto Arthur devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Si- dijo Harry- nos vamos a vivir juntos.

Todos sonrieron y Arthur dijo:

- Parece que va en serio.

- Muy en serio- dijo Harry abrazando a la chica.

- Brindemos- dijo Arthur levantando la copa, todos le imitaron- por Alicia y Harry por que siempre estén juntos.

Todos lo repitieron, luego se pusieron a comer mientras hablaban animadamente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Ron, Harry y Draco se pusieron a jugar con los niños mientras Hermione, Alicia y Ginny los observaban. Se lo estaban pasando en grande, reían, corrían, saltaban y gritaban.

- Voy a jugar- dijo Alicia a sus amigas, le dio un beso a su prima y otro a Hermione y se fue corriendo hacía los chicos y los niños.

Harry la vio venir se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios.

Siguieron jugando hasta bien entrada la noche, todos se empezaron a ir a sus casa.

- Nos vamos Molly- dijo Harry el cual ya había cogido la maleta de Alicia.

- Vale- dijo Molly. Le dio un beso a su sobrina y otro a Harry y los chicos se aparecieron con Tobby en el salón del departamento de Harry.

Harry dejo la maleta en el suelo, miró a Alicia y la sonrió.

- Deberíamos poner un hechizo para que ningún mago se pudiese aparecer ¿y si se aparece un mortífago?

- Vale- dijo Harry acercándose a Alicia y cogiéndola de la cintura- pero olvídate de todo, solo estamos tu y yo- el chico sonrió.

- Ah si- dijo Alicia sonriendo y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos- ¿y que podríamos hacer?

- No se- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos- que te parece jugar un poquito.

- Vale- dijo Alicia devolviéndole la mirada, ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso, mientras se besaban Alicia empezó a subirle la camiseta, se separaron y le quitó la camiseta tirándola al suelo, se volvieron a besar y mientras lo hacían caminaron hacia la habitación.

Harry se sentó a los pies de la cama y Alicia se acercó a él, se miraron a los ojos y la chica se quitó el vestido quedándose en ropa interior, el chico la observo, la cogió de la cintura y la empezó a besar el vientre mientras ella le revolvía el pelo.

- No sabes cuanto te amo- dijo Harry mirando a Alicia- pero esta noche te lo voy a demostrar.

La chica sonrió y se quitó el sujetador mientras Harry la bajaba el tanga dejando a la chica completamente desnuda.

Alicia se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, Harry la acercó y se besaron, sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas.

Luego Harry fue bajando sus labios por el cuello de Alicia hasta sus pechos con mucho cuidado Harry la cogió de la cintura y la tumbo en la cama, él se levanto y la miró, la chica le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos quedándose desnudo.

Con mucho cuidado se tumbo sobre Alicia y esta le abrazó con fuerza.

- Harry hazme el amor- dijo Alicia.

- Voy hacer todo lo que tu quieras- dijo Harry- yo soy tu esclavo.

Alicia sonrió y se besaron mientras se besaban Harry entró dentro de ella y la chica gimió de placer.

Harry se movió dentro de ella, los dos sentían el mayor placer que nunca antes habían sentido, Alicia gemía llena de placer, mientras hacían el amor, Harry le hacía promesas de que siempre estarían juntos, también la susurraba que la amaba, que era su vida, que la quería. Alicia también le susurraba cosas a él.

Mientras hacían el amor no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, Alicia se sentía muy segura entre sus brazos que la abrazaban con delicadeza, como si de un cristal se tratase pero también lo hacía con fuerza demostrando que siempre la iba a proteger y que solamente era suya, su chica, entonces ambos llegaron al mayor placer que nunca antes habían sentido.

Harry paró pero no salió de ella, se quedó sobre la chica, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella y esta le acarició el pelo, ambos sonreían, había sido tan maravilloso, Harry salió de ella y se echo a un lado, se miraron y Harry le acarició la cara.

- Te quiero- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Yo también mi amor- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Se sonreían mientras se acariciaban pero de repente Harry se puso muy serio y la chica se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?- dijo Alicia.

Harry se incorporó y dio la espalda a Alicia, la chica miró su espalda.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? Me estas preocupando- dijo Alicia incorporándose.

- Tengo que decirte algo- dijo Harry- es muy importante.

- ¿El que?- dijo Alicia asustada.

- Tus pechos me encantan- dijo Harry sonriendo, la miró y la vio sorprendida- es que como dijiste que me gustaban más los pechos de Rebeca creí importante que supiese que me gustan más los tuyos.

Alicia empezó a reír a carcajadas y Harry al verla también se empezó a reír.

- ¿Y sabes por que me gustan más tus pechos?- dijo Harry acercándose a ella y la chica negó con la cabeza mientras reía- por que son redonditos, blanditos, calidos y de un tamaño perfecto.

Harry le dio un beso en el pecho y la empezó a hacer cosquillas, la chica no paraba de reír y Harry reía al verla tan contenta, tan feliz.

- JAJAJA para Harry por favor JAJAJA por favor- dijo Alicia.

- No, me gusta verte reír- dijo Harry- ¿y sabes? Me debes una por que ahora la señora Diggen piensa que soy un degenerado.

- Lo siento- dijo Alicia- hablare con la señora Diggen- el chico paró de hacerla cosquillas.

- Me da igual lo que piense- dijo Harry- exactamente igual.

Se acero y la dio un beso lleno de deseo parecía que quería comerse a la chica, Harry se apartó y vio a la chica con los ojos medio cerrados, se dio cuenta de que tenía sueño.

- Cariño te caes de sueño- dijo Harry- vamos a dormir.

- No quiero dormirme- dijo Alicia rascándose los ojos.

- ¿por qué?- dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

- Por que seguro que todo esto es un sueño- dijo Alicia- y cuando despierte por la mañana tu y yo seguiremos enfadados.

- No preciosa duérmete te prometo que esto no es un sueño, es realidad.

Harry la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazó y así se quedaron dormidos, muy juntos abrazados.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!!!!! Por fin se arreglaron que bien ¿no? Espero que os halla gustado el capitulo por favor dejadme reviews y esto no ha acabado aquí todavía hay más historia besos y adiós.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26: Momentos felices e infelices.**

Harry estaba en el jardín de una gran casa, paseaba tranquilamente cuando vio como alguien lo llamaba, se dio la vuelta y vio a Alicia embarazada y con un niño de un año y otros 5 niños más grandes a su alrededor.

- Papa- gritaron los niños mientras corrían hacía él, cuando llegaron se abrazaron a Harry y Alicia se acercó a Harry, este cogió en brazo al niño que llevaba Alicia y le dio un beso en los labios a la mujer.

Harry y Alicia se sentaron en unas sillas en el jardín mientras los 6 niños jugaban. Harry observaba como sus hijos jugaban cuando sintió como Alicia le cogía la mano.

Harry la miró, Alicia le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y Harry pudo ver en las manos que tenían entrelazadas unas alianzas.

- Te quiero- dijo Alicia- me alegro de haberme casado contigo.

- Yo también te quiero mi vida- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Harry- dijo Alicia muy emocionada acercando las manos entrelazadas a su vientre- mira a dado una patada.

Harry sintió como el niño daba otra patada y miró a Alicia y sonrió era tan maravilloso sentir vida dentro de la chica. Alicia se acercó a su marido y se dieron un gran beso.

Harry sentía su cara mojada, abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Tobby lamiéndole la cara.

- Oh Tobby- dijo Harry quitándose al perro de encima- estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso.

Harry miró el otro lado de la cama esperando encontrarse a Alicia pero no estaba, ya se había levantado. El chico se puso los calzoncillos y se lavó la cara para despejarse.

Cuando terminó salió de la habitación y vio que Alicia no estaba en el salón, fue hacía la cocina y vio la puerta entreabierta, se asomó sin hacer ruido y sonrió al ver a Alicia preparando el desayuno y sonrió más aun cuando vio que se había puesto una de sus camisas.

Con mucho cuidado para que la chica no se diese cuenta de que estaban allí entró, se acercó a ella y la rodeo la cintura, Alicia se asustó y Harry sonrió.

- Buenos días ¿te asuste mi vida?- dijo Harry.

- Un poco- dijo Alicia sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y miro a su novio- ¿no me das un besito de buenos días?

Harry sonrió y se acercó a su novia y se dieron un gran beso en los labios.

- ¿Te gustó?- dijo Harry.

- Me encantó- dijo Alicia- ¿quieres desayunar?

- Si- dijo Harry sentándose, Alicia puso el desayuno y ambos comieron.

Mientras desayunaba estuvieron hablando.

- ¿Sabes? He tenido un sueño maravilloso- dijo Harry.

- ¿Ah si?¿Y que soñaste?- dijo Alicia mirándolo.

El chico le contó el sueño a Alicia y esta mientras le escuchaba sonreía.

- Tienes razón- dijo Alicia y el chico la miró a los ojos- es un sueño maravilloso pero sería más maravilloso que se hiciese realidad.

- Quien sabe a lo mejor algún día se hace realidad- dijo Harry sonriendo, Alicia se puso en pie y Harry sonrió- te queda muy bien mi camisa.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿no te importa que la haya cogido?

- Claro que no- dijo Harry- todo lo que hay en esta casa es de los dos.

Alicia se acercó a Harry y se sentó sobre sus piernas, Harry le rodeo la cintura y se miraron a los ojos.

- Me haría mucha gracia verte con un vestido mío- dijo Alicia- como dices que lo que hay en esta casa es de los dos.

- Si pero casi mejor que te lo pongas tu- dijo Harry- te queda mejor.

- Te amo- dijo Alicia y Harry sonrió, se acercó a los labios de la chica y los rozo con sus labios y luego la beso- me voy a dar un baño ¿te vienes?

- Si- dijo Harry, la chica se puso en pie y salió de la cocina seguida por Harry.

Harry cogió a Alicia en brazos y la llevó, cuando llegaron mientras Alicia llenaba la bañera, Harry se quitó los calzoncillos. Cuando la bañera estaba llena Harry se metió y observó como Alicia se desnudaba, se metió y se sentó entre las piernas de Harry apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- Ya he puesto el hechizo para que nadie se pueda aparecer- dijo Alicia- ¿te importa?

- No- dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados, estaba relajado, se sentía bien con Alicia tan cerca.

- ¿Harry?- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Qué preciosa?- dijo Harry sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿As echo alguna vez el amor en la bañera?- dijo Alicia y Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta.

- No- dijo Harry- ¿y tu?

- No- dijo Alicia.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y se miraron a los ojos, Harry sonrió y se acercó a ella entonces la beso suavemente, Alicia le correspondió con la misma suavidad, Harry empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo.

- Harry nos vamos a tener que ir a trabajar- dijo Alicia entre los besos de Harry.

- Todavía queda tiempo- dijo Harry- hay tiempo para amarnos, siempre hay tiempo para amarnos.

Los chicos siguieron besando, poco a poco esos besos se fueron haciendo más apasionados y hicieron el amor en la bañera.

Salieron de la bañera y se envolvieron en una tolla, mientras Harry se secaba el pelo oyó como Alicia cantaba en bajito, Harry la miró y la vio mirándose al espejo mientras se desenredaba el pelo.

Su voz era preciosa, a Harry le encantaba, Alicia se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando y sonrió, Harry se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cintura y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Cantas de maravilla- dijo Harry.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia, los dos miraban el reflejo en el espejo- hacemos buena pareja.

- Somos la pareja perfecta- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Se vistieron y bajaron a la calle, fueron a un callejón, se dieron la mano y se aparecieron en el ministerio.

Cuando llegaron al ministerio, todo el mundo sonrió al verlos de la mano, por fin el niño que vivió tenía novia y era ni más ni menos que una de las mejores aurores del ministerio junto a Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry y Draco que eran los mejores en su trabajo.

Se acercaron a Eric, el hombre los sonrió y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

- Valla, valla la parejita ¿desde cuando sois novios?- dijo Eric sonriendo mientras cogía las varitas de los chicos y la ponían en la balanza.

- Desde ayer- dijo Alicia.

- Tienes suerte Harry- dijo Eric- es muy bonita.

- Si es la chica más bonita del mundo- dijo Harry y dio un beso a su novia.

Eric les devolvió la varita y se fueron hacía el ascensor, subieron hasta la planta donde esta el cuartel general de los aurores.

Cuando entraron, todos los miraron y sonrieron, los dos chicos se acercaron a sus amigos y se sentaron con ellos, se pusieron ha hablar tranquilamente.

- Primita- dijo Ron y Alicia lo miró- mama quiere que Harry y tu valláis a comer a la Madriguera.

- Vale- dijo Alicia- no tenemos nada que hacer.

Mientras que Draco, Hermione y Ron hablaban, Harry y Alicia no paraban de besarse o de hacerse carantoñas, Ron un poco harto de verlos dijo:

- Sois unos empalagosos- estaba harto de verlos besarse- ya no se la veces que te abre oído decir que Alicia esta preciosa.

- Es que lo esta- dijo Harry- además tengo que recordarte que cuando tu empezaste a salir con Mione estabas igual que yo.

Ron suspiró Harry tenía razón así que no se podía quejar, Harry lo había aguantado durante mucho tiempo.

- Otra cosa- dijo Alicia- ayer Mione y Gin me dijeron que les gustaría que fueseis más cariñosos con ellas por que al principio lo erais y ahora ya no lo sois tanto.

Ron miró a Hermione y esta le sonrió un poco sonrojada mientras Draco miraba a Alicia.

- ¿De verdad dijo eso?- dijo Draco y Alicia asintió- pero si ahora con el embarazo no hago otra cosa que mimarla.

- Si pero antes del embarazo te habías dejado de comportar cariñosamente- dijo Alicia.

- Ahora que lo dices es verdad- dijo Draco pensativo.

- ¿De verdad dijiste eso?- dijo Ron a Hermione.

- Si- dijo Hermione- ya no eres como antes, ya no me dices que estoy bonita ahora me lo dices una vez al día y algunos veces no me lo dices en todo el día y antes me lo decías 10 veces al día por lo menos.

- Yo creí que no hacía falta que lo dijese, pensaba que ya sabías que para mi eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- dijo Ron.

- Y lo se pero me gusta oírlo- dijo Hermione sonriendo al haber oído lo que Ron había dicho.

- Bueno pues te lo diré- dijo Ron sonriendo- te quiero mi reina.

Ron se acercó a Hermione y la dio un gran beso en los labios mientras los demás sonreían.

Los chicos siguieron hablando, ese día no hubo ningún ataque de mortífagos y cuando fue la hora de comer se fueron a la Madriguera.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban allí todos los Weasley con sus familias también estaban María y Javier, Draco se acercó a Ginny y la dio un gran beso en los labios.

- Llegáis a tiempo- dijo Molly- la comida ya esta lista.

Todos se pusieron a comer mientras hablaban del trabajo y los chicos y Alicia de Quiddich, la chica sabía mucho sobre el tema y eso a Harry le gustó.

Alicia dejó de hablar con Quiddich por que no estaba de acuerdo con una cosa con Ron y como los dos eran unos cabezotas ninguno dio su brazo a torcer y paro de hablar para no discutir con él, así que se puso a hablar con Javier y María.

Hablaban tranquilamente cuando de repente se oyó un grito de alegría, todos miraron de donde provenía el grito y vieron a Alicia de pie besando a María y a Javier.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Harry observando a su chica que abrazaba a los dos mientras sonreía.

- Es que la hemos dicho que nos vamos a casar- dijo Javier que no podía casi hablar por que Alicia le estaba ahogando.

Todos se alegraron y los felicitaron entonces Alicia los soltó y se sentó para seguir comiendo.

- Ahora que lo pienso ¿se lo has dicho a tus padres?- dijo Alicia a Javier.

- No- dijo Javier- ni siquiera saben que estoy saliendo con María solo lo sabe mi hermana.

- ¿Y tus padres?- dijo Alicia a María.

- Si- dijo María- se lo han tomado muy bien dicen que Javier es un chico estupendo para mi.

- ¿Y tu cuando se lo piensas decir?- dijo Alicia.

- No lo se- dijo Javier- con mi padre no hay problema pero a mi madre no le va a gustar.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Molly- María es una chica estupenda.

- Gracias Molly- dijo María- el problema es que a la madre de Javier nunca le he gustado y tampoco Alicia, yo para ellos era una víbora que solo iba con él por el dinero y eso que no salía con él imaginaos lo que dirá ahora que nos vamos a casar, además decía que Alicia y yo solo éramos amigos suyas por el dinero y no se cortaba nos lo decía a la cara, muchas veces nos a echado de su casa.

- Habláis como si Javier fuese rico- dijo Draco.

- Es que soy rico- dijo Javier- soy hijo de una e las familias más ricas del mundo mágico.

- Y ahora sus padres van a pensar que voy a por su dinero- dijo María.

- Por eso no se lo digo- dijo Javier- bueno de María decían que era una víbora pero Alicia se llevaba la peor parte.

- ¿Qué dicen de ti?- dijo Bill a Alicia.

- ¿De mi? Lo mismo que dice de María y que soy una ladrona, una zorra y una drogadicta- dijo Alicia muy tranquila.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry- ¿por qué dice eso de ti?

- Por que esta loca- dijo Alicia y miró a Javier pero este no estaba enfadado al contrario estaba sonriendo- me acuso una vez de haberle robado una pulsera de oro con diamante y después resultó que la tenía guardada en otro lado y no donde ella decía, lo de zorra lo dice por que soy la que he salido con más chicos y por que dice que voy vestida muy provocativa y lo de drogadicta lo dice por que un día me acuso delante de mis padres que me había visto en compañía de ese tipo de gente y que yo había incitado a su hijo a fumar pero mis padres no se lo creyeron por que confiaban en mi y por que ese día yo estaba con ellos y con mi hermana.

- Por cierto- dijo Javier- Alicia ¿ te gustaría ser nuestra madrina?

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia con los ojos iluminados por la ilusión y sus dos amigos asintieron- si claro y ¿quién será el padrino?

- Mi hermano- dijo María- y Javier más vale que se lo digas a tus padres de una vez, alguna vez se lo tendrás que decir.

- Ya lo se- dijo Javier- a por cierto estáis todos invitados y ya se lo diré a los que faltan.

- Gracias- dijo Ginny- ¿tenéis fecha?

- No todavía no- dijo María.

Todos siguieron comiendo cuando terminaron se pusieron a quitar la mesa y luego siguieron jugando mientras los niños jugaban.

- Voy al baño- dijo Alicia a Harry al oído.

- Vale- dijo Harry.

Alicia entró en la Madriguera y subió las escaleras hasta el baño, cuando entró vio a Ginny sentada en el retrete y no parecía estar bien.

- ¿Ginny estas bien?- dijo Alicia.

- Si, solo me ha dado un pequeño dolor en el vientre- dijo Ginny- pero ya se me a pasado.

Ginny se puso en pie y se llevó la mano al vientre en ese momento rompió aguas y miró a su prima asustada.

- Alicia he roto aguas- dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia acercándose a Ginny- ¿qué hago?

- Auh- dijo Ginny- me duele.

- Voy a buscar a Draco- dijo Alicia, se disponía a irse cuando Ginny la agarró del brazo.

- No me dejes sola- dijo Ginny asustada.

- Tengo que ir a buscarlo- dijo Alicia- no tardo te lo prometo.

- Vale- dijo Ginny y la soltó- pero date prisa.

Alicia salió corriendo y bajó las escaleras muy deprisa con más de un tropiezo, salió al jardín y se acercó a sus amigos, buscó a Draco y le vio hablando con Harry y Ron. Se acercó a ellos pero no podía hablar estaba sin aliento, solo señalaba la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa mi ángel?- dijo Harry.

- Ginny... Roto... Baño...- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Draco al oír el nombre de su mujer.

- Ginny ha roto aguas en el baño- logró decir Alicia.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Draco entre ilusionado y asustado.

- Que ha roto aguas- repitió Alicia.

Draco no tuvo que oírlo una vez más salió corriendo hacía el baño mientras Alicia se lo decía a los demás. Cuando Draco llegó al baño vio a Ginny sentada en el retrete.

- Ginny- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella.

- Draco- dijo Ginny al ver a su marido- me duele mucho.

- Tranquila todo va a salir bien- dijo Draco como si se intentara convencer a si mismo.

- ¿Lo dices para tranquilizarme a mi o para tranquilizarte tu?- dijo Ginny.

- Para los dos- dijo Draco sonriendo- voy a ser padre.

- Vamos a San Mugo- dijo Ginny.

- Si- dijo Draco en ese momento llegaron Harry y Alicia- nos vamos a San Mugo- Harry y Alicia asintieron- nos vemos allí.

Draco y Ginny se desaparecieron y Harry y Alicia bajaron para decírselo a los demás.

- Nos esperan allí- dijo Alicia.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Ron- quiero ver a mi sobrino o sobrina.

Todos los Weasley con sus mujeres e hijos, Harry, Alicia, Javier y María se aparecieron en el hospital.

Arthur se acercó al mostrador y le pregunto a la recepcionista por Ginny.

- Señor ministro esta en el paritorio- dijo la recepcionista.

- Gracias- dijo Arthur. Se sentaron en la sala de espera no tenía más remedio que esperar.

Cuando ya llevaban una hora y media, Alicia se dio cuenta de que faltaba Harry y se fue a buscarlo.

Caminaba por los pasillos, viendo a la gente, algunos alegres, otro tristes y entonces lo vi al chico d los ojos verdes más hermosos del mundo que en ese momento miraba algo mientras sonreía. La chica no supo hasta que estuvo a su lado lo que estaba mirando y cuando vio lo que era sonrió. Estaba mirando a los recién nacidos que estaban en una habitación.

- Mira que pequeños- dijo Harry sonriendo, parecía un niño pequeño, era ten lindo verlo hablar así.

- Si son tan lindos- dijo Alicia.

- Quiero uno- dijo Harry abrazando a Alicia.

- Algún día lo tendremos- dijo Alicia- será mejor que vallamos con los demás para ver si saben algo de Gin.

- Si- dijo Harry, miraron una última vez a los niños y volvieron con los demás.

Cuando llagaron vieron a Draco sonriendo y se acercaron más deprisa a ellos, cuando Draco los vio dijo:

- Es una niña.

Los dos sonrieron y Alicia abrazó a Draco muy contenta.

- ¿Nos dejaran verlas?- dijo Alicia.

- Como es hija y nieta del ministro de magia- dijo Draco y Arthur sonrió- podremos entrar todos a verlas, tiene una habitación para ella sola y una de las más grandes ahora vendrá una enfermera para llevarnos a su habitación.

En ese momento se acercó a ellos una enfermera y los llevaron a la habitación de Ginny.

Cuando llegaron vieron a la pelirroja tumbada en la cama y con la niña entre sus brazos.

Todos se acercaron a ellas y vieron que el bebe tenía un poco de pelusillas pelirroja en la cabeza y los ojos grises como Draco.

Draco cogió en brazos a su hija y dio un beso a Ginny, a los dos se les veía muy feliz.

Alicia se acercó a Draco y miró a la niña, sentía muchas ganas de cogerla pero no quería pedírselo a Draco estaba muy contento por tener a su hija entre los brazos.

- ¿Quieres cogerla Alicia?- dijo Draco viendo como miraba a la niña.

- Si- dijo Alicia- si no te importa.

- No, claro que no me importa- dijo Draco, el rubio le tendió la niña y Alicia acogió muy contenta.

Harry la observó, se veía realmente tierno, parecía que ella era la mama, miraba a la niña con mucho amor, Alicia miró a Harry, le sonrió y se acercó a él.

- Mira Harry es preciosa- dijo sonriendo.

- Si- dijo Harry mirándola- es muy linda.

Harry también observando a la niña con cariño y dulzura y todos se dieron cuenta de sus miradas.

- Parecéis los papas- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- No me importaría tener uno- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras acariciaba a la niña.

- Por cierto- dijo Ginny- Harry Alicia ¿os gustaría ser sus padrinos?

Harry y Alicia se miraron, luego miraron a Ginny y a Draco y por último a la niña y sonrieron.

- Si- dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Cómo se va a llamar?- dijo Alicia mientras le entregaba la niña a Molly.

- Lily Alicia Malfoy- dijo Draco.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron Harry y Alicia a la vez.

- El nombre de mi madre- dijo Harry emocionado.

- Mi nombre- dijo Alicia apunto de llorar de la ilusión.

- ¿Os parece mal?- dijo Ginny.

- No- dijeron al unísono, se acercaron a ellos y los abrazaron.

Estuvieron un rato más con ellos y luego cada uno se fue a sus casas.

Harry y Alicia iban muy contentos aunque cansados había sido un día muy largo.

Cuando llegaron cenaron y luego se tiraron en la cama.

- Estoy agotada- dijo Alicia y Harry la miró.

- Tan agotada como para no intentar tener un bebito- dijo Harry sonriendo picaronamente.

- No lo podríamos tener recuerda que tomo la píldora- dijo Alicia.

- Pero podemos imaginarnos que no la tomas y que lo hacemos para tener un bebe- dijo Harry.

- No me tienes que convencer para hacerlo- dijo Alicia- yo quiero hacerlo.

Los chicos se besaron, se desprendieron de sus ropas e hicieron el amor.

A las 5 de la mañana Harry se despertó, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Alicia y vio que no estaba, se levantó, se puso los calzoncillos y se fue al salón.

Cuando estaba en el salón vio a Alicia en el sofá con la bata puesta y con un libro entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué haces despierta?- dijo Harry acercándose a Alicia- son las 5 de la mañana.

Se sentó al lado de ella y la vio llorando, Harry se preocupo ¿qué la pasaba?

Alicia dejó el libro encima del sofá, se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry y se abrazó al cuello del chico y este le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa mi ángel?- dijo Harry preocupado.

Alicia lo miró con los ojos rojos se la veía realmente triste.

- He tenido una pesadilla del día en mi padre murió- dijo Alicia con voz temblorosa- ha sido horrible.

- Tranquila mi amor- dijo Harry triste- yo estoy aquí y no me voy a ir de tu lado- Harry volvió a abrazarla y miró el libro, vio que era un álbum de fotos, lo abrió y lo observó, había fotos de cuando Alicia era un bebe, era un bebe preciosos pero con los años exactamente cuando tenía unos seis años su aspecto cambio y se puso bastante fea pero cuando tenía 11 años volvió a cambiar y se puso otra vez preciosa. En muchas fotos salía con Javier y María y otras con un hombre, una mujer y una niña, en esas fotos ella debía de tener unos 16 años, Harry supuso que esos eran sus padres y su hermana.

- ¿Estos son tus padres y tu hermana?- dijo Harry, Alicia miró la foto y asintió.

Su padre era un hombre alto y fuerte, tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo moreno al igual que su piel. Su madre era también una mujer alta y delgada tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, Alicia se parecía mucho a ella, excepto en sus ojos que eran como si los ojos de su padre y los de sus madres se hubiesen unido y hubiesen formado los ojos de Alicia. Y su hermana era una niña muy bonita con los ojos verdes y el pelo moreno era igual que su padre.

- ¿Cómo se llamaban tus padres y tu hermana?- dijo Harry- nunca me lo as dicho.

- Mi madre se llamaba Elisa, mi padre Thomas y mi hermana Emily- dijo Alicia más calmada.

- ¿Y esta foto?- dijo Harry señalando una foto en la que Alicia debía de tener unos siete años y estaba llorando y su padre la abrazaba- ¿por qué llorabas?

- Cuando yo era un bebe era muy bonita pero un día cuando tenía 6 años me desperté con la cara llena de granos y luego comencé a engordar- explicó Alicia- todos los niños y las niñas se metían conmigo y yo me deje ese flequillo tan feo para taparme los granos también se reían por mis dientes pero esos dientes siempre los tuve y también se reían por mi peso y mi altura, yo no entendía como me podía estar pasando eso ¿por qué de pronto me habían salido eso granos? Desde los 6 años hasta los 10 años fui humillada por los niños y las niñas y ese día en el que me hicieron la foto estaba llorando por que se habían metido conmigo, en ese tiempo no tuve amigos.

- Lo debiste pasar muy mal- dijo Harry- yo tampoco tuve amigos, mi primo los amenazaba con pegarlos si se acercaban a mi.

- Pero mi padre siempre estuvo conmigo, a mi lado, estábamos muy unidos. Él me decía que yo era preciosa pero no creía, no lo podía creer si yo me miraba en el espejo y me veía horrible, un día me dijo una cosa que nunca olvidaré.

**Flash Back.**

Alicia tenía unos 9 años y estaba llorando cuando su padre se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?- dijo Thomas- ¿por qué lloras?

- Por que soy fea y todos los niños se meten conmigo.

- Cariño la belleza no solo esta en el exterior sino también el interior y tu eres la niña más hermosa del mundo por que tienes el interior más hermoso de todo el universo- dijo Thomas y la niña sonrió- y recuerda esto tu cuando seas mayor vas a ser la chica más hermosa del planeta y todos te van a tener envidia ¿y sabes por que lo se?

- No- dijo Alicia- ¿por qué?

- Por que bueno tu madre y yo somos muy guapos, ya se que suena un poco creído, pero tu madre es preciosa- dijo el hombre sonriendo- y si juntamos nuestras bellezas tiene que salir algo hermoso y tu lo eres cariño eres hermosa esto que te esta pasando solo es una temporada pero se pasara te lo prometo.- el hombre la miró- ¿tu crees que yo soy guapo?

Alicia sonrió, le abrazó y dijo:

- Si, muy guapo, yo quiero un novio tan guapo como tu.

- Oyes tu eres muy pequeña para pensar en novio pero si conseguirás un novio tan guapo como yo o más.

**Fin Flash Back.**

- Tu padre tenía razón- dijo Harry- por que te as convertido en una mujer preciosa, en la más hermosa del universo ya sea por dentro como por fuera.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿y sabes? Mi padre tenía razón.

- ¿En que?- dijo Harry.

- En que conseguiría un novio más guapo que él- dijo Alicia.

Harry sonrió y se besaron con dulzura.

- Me encantaría volver a ver a las niñas y a los niños que se metían conmigo- dijo Alicia- me fui a España así que no vieron mi cambio, no se si las conocería si las viese, me acuerdo de que mis primos sobretodo Fred y George los hacían bromas por que se metían conmigo.

- Alicia es tarde- dijo Harry- ¿nos vamos a la cama?

Alicia asintió y Harry la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama y ambos se durmieron.

**N/A: **Hola ¿os gusta? Espero que si, gracias por dejadme reviews seguir haciéndolo. Adiós.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27: Los padres de Javier y María.**

Las semanas pasaron, Ginny salió del hospital. Pocos días después de que saliese del hospital celebraron el bautizo de la niña y como habían dicho la llamaron Lily Alicia Malfoy.

La boda de María y Javier sería el 20 de Noviembre y el chico todavía no se lo había dicho a sus padres, María y Alicia no hacían otra cosa que presionarle para que hablase con ellos ya que solo quedaban dos semanas para la boda.

Un día todos estaban en la casa de Remus y Tonks comiendo, ya habían terminado de comer y estaban en el jardín hablando.

- Mañana viene mis padres y mi hermano- dijo María que hablaba con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Alicia, Harry y Javier, cuando dijo eso miró a su novio con una mirada de "haber cuando se lo dices tu a los tuyos"- como ya solo quedan dos semanas para la boda, ¿os importaría venir a buscarlos con Javier y conmigo?

- No claro que no nos importa- dijo Harry.

- Además yo quiero ver a tus padres y a tu hermano- dijo Alicia- hace mucho que no los veo ¿a que hora llega el avión?

- Sobre las 10 de la mañana- dijo María.

Al día siguiente Harry y Alicia fueron junto a María, Javier, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco al aeropuerto mientras Molly cuidaba a sus nietos. Luego irían a la Madriguera donde estarían todos para conocer a los padres de María.

Estaban en el aeropuerto sentados, esperando a los padres de María cuando oyeron la voz de una mujer que dijo:

- María hija.

Todos levantaron la cabeza y vieron a una mujer rechoncha, con el pelo castaño, la piel blanca y los ojos azules, a su lado había un hombre rechoncho con el pelo moreno y los ojos negros, y a su lado había un muchacho de unos 17 años con el pelo moreno y los ojos azules.

María se levanto y se abrazó a su familia, Javier se acercó y le dio un beso a la madre de María y le estrecho la mano al padre y al hermano, y por último se acercó Alicia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Alicia- dijo la mujer abrazándola- pero si estas preciosa.

- Gracias Estela- dijo Alicia devolviéndole el abrazo- y tu cada día más joven.

- Ja pelota- dijo el hermano de María y Alicia lo miró con mala cara.

- Enano- dijo Alicia, luego se acercó al padre de María y le abrazó- hola armando ¿as adelgazado?

- Lo as notado- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

- Si- dijo Alicia- bueno os voy a presentar a mi novio, a nuestros amigos y mis primos.

- ¿Novio?- dijo el hermano de María- no me digas que as conseguido aun chico que es capaz de aguantarte.

- Muy gracioso- dijo Alicia acercándose al muchacho, se miraron a los ojos- envidia que tienes por que yo tengo novio y tu no tienes novia.

- Yo si tengo novia- dijo el muchacho.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia muy interesada- ¿cómo se llama?

- No se lo ha querido decir a nadie- dijo Estela.

- Por que es mentira- dijo Alicia.

- Es verdad- dijo el chico.

- Venga Joaquín- dijo Alicia- no me mientas.

- No te miento- dijo Joaquín.

- Bueno vale, me lo creo - dijo Alicia- oye enano...

- No me llames enano tonta- dijo Joaquín.

- Vale enano- dijo Alicia sonriendo maliciosamente y el muchacho la miró con mala cara- hace una semana fue tu cumpleaños ¿no?- Joaquín asintió- 18 años, pues creo que tengo algo por aquí para ti- Alicia empezó a rebuscar por el bolso mientras el chico miraba impaciente- aquí.

Alicia sacó unas llaves y el chico la miró desconcertado.

- ¿Unas llaves?¿esto es mi regalo?- dijo Joaquín desilusionado.

- Bueno esto es parte de tu regalo- dijo Alicia- ¿recuerdas las dos motos que tenía en España?

Joaquín miró las llaves con la boca abierta y luego a la chica.

- ¿Me das una de tus motos?- dijo casi sin voz de la emoción- pero si las tienes mucho cariño.

- Si pero como siempre te gustaron- dijo Alicia- pero te sacas el carné, así puedes fardar delante de la novia.

- Te prometo que me sacaré el carné- dijo Joaquín sonriendo- ¿cuál me das? ¿la roja o la azul?

- La azul- dijo Alicia- a la roja la tengo demasiado cariño.

- Vale la azul- dijo Joaquín- ¿dónde esta la moto?

- Tendrás que esperar a volver a España- dijo Alicia- e ir al garaje de mi casa.

- Vale- dijo Joaquín abrazándola, Alicia sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras el muchacho guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo.

- Bueno vamos con las presentaciones- dijo Alicia. La chica presento a Harry y a los demás y se fueron a la Madriguera.

Cuando llegaron presentaron a la familia de María a los demás y se pusieron a comer mientras hablaban.

- Tus padres no saben nada ¿verdad Javier?- dijo Armando.

- No- dijo Javier- mañana vienen y no saben nada se lo quiero decir en persona.

- ¿Vamos ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto?- dijo Alicia.

- Si queréis- dijo Javier.

- Vale- dijo Harry- ¿cuándo viene el avión?

- A las 4 de la tarde- dijo Javier.

- Oyes Alicia- dijo Estela y la chica la miró- no sabíamos que tenías novio, lo tenías bien escondido, es realmente guapo.

- ¿A que si?- dijo Alicia abrazándose a Harry- es el más guapo del mundo.

- Y tu la más bonito del universo- dijo Harry y la dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se acercó al oído de esta y le dijo en un susurro- me encantaría verte montada en moto.

Alicia sonrió y dijo:

- A lo mejor alguna vez me ves.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y todos coincidieron con que la familia de María eran unas personas realmente encantadoras, eran amables y simpáticos, eran como los Weasley.

A la mañana siguiente no tenían que ir a trabajar y Harry se levantó bastante tarde cuando lo hizo vio que Alicia ya se había levantado. Harry estaba muy cansado de la noche anterior, habían llegado muy tarde al departamento pero eso no les habían impedido hacer el amor.

Se dio una ducha, se vistió y salió al salón donde vio a Alicia de espaldas a él, sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro.

Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió al verla con gafas.

- ¿Usas gafas?- dijo Harry mirándola, llevaba unas gafas cuadradas y pequeñas, le quedaban perfectas.

- Si ¿no te gusta como me quedan?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Claro que me gusta estas preciosa- dijo Harry- pero claro tu siempre estas preciosa.

- Valla gracias- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

A las tres y media Javier, María, Harry, Alicia, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco y las familia de María fueron al aeropuerto para ir a buscar a la familia de Javier.

Alicia se había vestido bastante provocativa, llevaba un vestido muy corto y con mucho escote, era negro.

- ¿Por qué te as vestido así?- dijo Harry caminado junto a Alicia por el aeropuerto mientras le echaba el brazo por encima de los hombros, estaba muy celoso todos los hombres la miraban y eso no le gustaba- todos los hombres te miran.

- Lo he hecho por que si me visto así la madre de Javier se meterá conmigo y no se fijara casi en María- dijo Alicia- además ¿no me digas que estas celoso?

- Pues si- dijo Harry- todos los hombres te miran.

- Si pero yo no me voy a ir con ninguno por que te quiero a ti- dijo Alicia, Harry sonrió se paró y Alicia hizo lo mismo- ¿qué pasa? Vamos.

Harry agarró de la cintura a Alicia y la acercó a él, la chica sonrió y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

- Yo también te quiero- dijo Harry- te amo.

Se acercó a ella y la dio un gran beso, agarrándola con fuerza, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y luego siguieron caminado para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Se sentaron a esperar, como habían echo el día anterior cuando llegasen la familia de Javier irían a la Madriguera y se los presentaría a los demás.

Javier estaba caminado de un lado a otro muy nerviosos y María le agarró del brazo y el chico la miró.

- Tranquilízate- dijo María.

- No puedo- dijo Javier- todo va a salir mal.

- Todo va a salir bien- dijo Alicia- siéntate me estas poniendo nerviosa.

Javier y María se sentaron, después de 10 minutos, Javier se puso en pies.

- Ahí están- dijo muy serio.

Todos miraron a donde Javier miraba y pudieron ver a un hombre muy elegante pero con un rostro amable, era moreno, con los ojos azules y la piel muy morena, Javier se parecía mucho a él, a su lado iba una mujer muy elegante y estirada, miraba a la gente por encima del hombro como si se creyera superior, ella era castaña con los ojos verdes, pero la que más les llamo la atención fue una chica de unos 17 años completamente diferente a los dos primeros en lo que se refiere en aspecto, era más como Javier, no era elegante, iba vestida muy normal, era morena con los ojos azules, cuando vio a su hermano tiró las maletas y salió corriendo hacía él, se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de su hermano.

- Javier- dijo muy contenta- te he echado de menos.

- Yo también Eva- dijo Javier dándola un beso en la mejilla.

Los padres de Javier se acercaron a sus dos hijos con las maletas que Eva había tirado y otras que llevaban ellos.

- Eva no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo muy severamente la madre de la chica- nosotros no tenemos que coger tus maletas además no corras de esa forma debes comportarte como una señorita, eso solo lo hacen las plebeyas.

Todos miraban con extrañeza la escena.

- Si madre- dijo Eva- perdóname.

- Te perdono- dijo fríamente- espero que seas una señorita no quiero que termines como algunas personas que hay aquí presentes.

Cuando dijo eso miró a Alicia de arriba a bajo pero esta solo la sonrió falsamente.

- Hijo- dijo la mujer.

- Hola madre- dijo Javier dándole un beso en la mejilla- hola papa.

El chico dio un abrazó muy contento a su padre y el hombre sonrió.

- Me alegro de verte hijo- dijo el hombre.

María se acercó a Eva y la dio un beso en la mejilla y luego otro al padre de Javier.

- ¿Cómo esta Esteban?- dijo María.

- Bien gracias María- dijo el padre de Javier.

La chica se acercó a la madre de Javier y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Rocío- dijo María, la mujer lo único que hizo fue mirarla de arriba a bajo.

Cuando Eva vio a Alicia salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó haciendo que Harry soltase la mano de su novia.

- Hola Alicia- dijo Eva.

- Hola- dijo Alicia sonriendo- me alegro de verte, estas preciosa.

- Tu también estas muy linda- dijo Eva- ¿y ese vestido? Me encanta, te queda muy bien, me lo dejaras un día ¿no?

- Nunca dejaría que te pusieras eso- dijo Rocío- irías como una cualquiera.

Todos iban a defender a Alicia pero esta se adelanto, no quería que la defendiesen, así que se acercó a la mujer.

- Me alegro de verla señora Gómez- dijo Alicia, la chica la iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero la mujer se apartó y Alicia apretó los puños llena de rabia- me da mucha pena que no le guste mi vestido.

- Eso solo lo llevan las cualquiera- dijo Rocío.

- Claro usted sabe mucho de eso- dijo Alicia- en su juventud debió de llevar muchísimos aunque no se por que no los sigue llevando.

Todos miraron a Alicia con la boca abierta, pero sabían que lo tenía bien merecido, la mujer la miró con odio y dijo:

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Alicia...- dijo Javier entre dientes, si empezaban así cuando se enterasen del compromiso estallaría la guerra.

- Lo siento- dijo Alicia acercándose a Rocío.

Luego se acercó a Esteban y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegro de verte- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Yo también- dijo Esteban devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Os vamos a presentar a unos amigos- dijo Javier- este es Ron Weasley primo de Alicia y esa su mujer Hermione- señalo a la pareja- estos son Draco Malfoy y su mujer Ginny que también es prima de Alicia- también señalo a la pareja- ya conocéis a la familia de María y por último Harry Potter el novio de Alicia.

- ¿Tienes novio?- dijo Eva contenta- me alegro por ti, es muy guapo.

- Gracias- dijo Harry- tu también eres muy linda.

Todos fueron a la Madriguera y cuando llegaron presentaron a los demás. Esteban y Eva se integraron fácilmente además la chica era amiga de Joaquín pero Rocío no se integraba ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo.

Rocío no hacía otra cosa que mirar con mala cara a Alicia y sobretodo cuando se besaba con Harry y la mandaba indirectas, Harry y lo demás siempre cuando iban a defenderla no podían ya que Alicia se adelantaba.

Serían las 8 de la tarde cuando Javier y María se acercaron a Harry y a Alicia.

- Vamos a decírselo- dijo Javier tragando saliva.

- Tranquilo Javier- dijo Alicia- no te pongas nervioso, dilo con decisión.

El chico asintió y se acercó a sus padres dado de la mano de María, seguidos por Harry y Alicia. Se pusieron delante de la madre y del padre del chico, todos se dieron cuenta de que se lo iban a decir y los miraron.

Rocío los miró y vio sus manos entrelazadas, Harry se apoyó en la pared de la casa y Alicia se apoyo su espalda en el pecho su novio, el chico la rodeo la cintura y miraron a la pareja.

- Madre papa- dijo Javier- tengo que deciros algo.

- ¿Por qué vas dado de la mano de esta?- dijo Rocío con desprecio.

- Por que somos novio- dijo Javier muy seguro- y nos vamos a casar.

- ¿QUÉ?- gritó la mujer furiosa- ¿CON ESTA ESTÚPIDA?

- No la insultes madre- dijo Javier- yo la amo y ella me ama a mi.

- Ella ama tu dinero- dijo Rocío- es una víbora que solo va a por el dinero.

- Madre no la insulte- dijo Javier enfadándose- a ella no le importa el dinero.

- Eres estúpido- dijo rocío- tu puedes conseguir a una chica de tu categoría y no a esta.

- Pero yo no amo a esas chicas- dijo Javier- yo amo a María.

- Pero no voy a permitir que te cases con esta estúpida- dijo Rocío.

- Yo amo a su hijo- dijo María comenzando a llorar- ¿no lo puede entender?

- Lo único que entiendo es que durante todos estos años tu y esa puta os habéis aprovechado de mi hijo, de nuestro dinero- dijo Roció señalando a Alicia- eres una cualquiera como esa puta.

- No voy a permitir que insulte de esa forma a mi hija- dijo Armando.

- Ni yo a mi sobrina- dijo Molly pero Rocío no los hizo ningún caso.

Alicia sintió como Harry la agarraba con fuerza, Alicia levantó la cabeza y lo miró, estaba furioso, rabioso, no soportaba que insultasen de esa forma a Alicia, la chica nunca le había visto así.

- Como te cases con ella...- dijo Rocío amenazadoramente.

- ¿Qué madre?- dijo Javier agarrando fuertemente la mano de María que no paraba de llorar- ¿me vas a desheredar? No va hacer falta por que renuncio, no quiero ese dinero, con estar con María me basta por que la amo.

- Si renuncias a ese dinero también renuncias a nosotros, para mi es como si mi hijo hubiese muerto y tu no tendrás ni padre, ni madre, ni hermana- dijo Rocío y todos miraron sorprendido a la mujer- ¿lo sabes?

- Madre...- dijo Eva.

- Cállate niñata- dijo Rocío y Eva se cayó.

- Lo se madre- dijo Javier.

- ¡No!- dijo María- no puedes hacer eso.

- María- dijo Javier, la chica lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevo aparte para hablar a solas.

Mientras estos hablaban Joaquín y Eva se aceraron a Alicia.

- Alicia tenemos que contarte algo- dijo Joaquín.

- Ahora no- dijo Alicia- luego.

- Es importante- dijo Eva y Alicia los miró, estaban muy serios.

- Vale vamos- dijo Alicia- ahora vengo Harry.

Harry asintió y la soltó, se alejaron y se pusieron a hablar nadie los prestaba atención, el único que los miraban era Harry.

Harry veía a Alicia muy preocupada y a los chicos muy nerviosos.

A los 5 minutos volvieron, Alicia estaban muy preocupada, Harry lo notaba en su mirada y la notó muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry.

- Nada- dijo Alicia- ahora os enterareis.

Alicia y Harry miraron a Javier y María y vieron como la chica le daba un beso a su novio y se iba corriendo.

Javier se acercó a su madre furioso y la levantó la mano para pegarla pero Alicia le sujetó el brazo.

- No Javier- dijo Alicia - es tu madre.

- No es mi madre- dijo Javier mirando a Rocío que no se había movido- es la mujer que me a quitado lo más importante en mi vida.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia sin entender.

- María me a dejado- dijo Javier y unas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro- me a dicho que no quiere ser la causante de que me deje de hablar con mis padres y mi hermana.

- Te ha dejado por el dinero cuando a oído que no ibas a aceptar la herencia se a echado para atrás- dijo Rocío.

- Javier voy a buscarla- dijo Alicia- yo la convezco para que no te deje.

Alicia le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y salió corriendo para buscar a María.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie hablaba y Javier se limpió las lagrimas. A los 10 minutos Alicia volvió y con ella iba María, Javier sonrió y se acercó a la chica y todos vieron como se besaban y sonrieron excepto Rocío.

- Me voy a casar con ella- dijo Javier a sus padres- queráis o no.

- Vale- dijo Rocío- pero nosotros ya no somos tu familia, nos vamos al hotel.

- Espere- dijo Alicia y Rocío la miró a su lado vio a Eva y Joaquín dados de la mano- ellos deben contarles algo.

- ¿Vosotros también?- dijo Rocío- déjate de tonterías y vamonos.

- No son tonterías madre- dijo Eva acercándose a su madre sin soltar la mano de Joaquín- yo amo a Joaquín.

- Y yo a Eva- dijo el muchacho mientras Eva le soltaba la mano y se acercaba más a su madre.

- Madre estoy... Estoy... Estoy embarazada- dijo Eva mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, en sus ojos había miedo- pero Joaquín me a dicho que se va a hacer cargo de mi y del bebe y que si hace falta se casa conmigo.

- ¿Casaros? ¿Casaros?- dijo Rocío- estáis locos, tu abortas.

- No madre yo quiero tener al bebe- dijo Eva llorando.

- Señora- dijo Alicia acercándose a ella- déjelos, se quieren ¿no se da cuenta?

- Todo esto es por tu culpa- dijo Rocío.

- Pero ¿qué dice?- dijo Alicia- yo no he hecho nada.

- Desde que llegaste a España no has hecho otra cosa que fastidiarnos la vida- dijo Rocío- tu y tu familia.

- No hable de mi familia- dijo Alicia- ni yo ni mi familia tenemos la culpa de que sus hijos la tengan miedo.

En ese momento la mujer cogió a Alicia del cuello y la empezó a ahogar, Harry se acercó corriendo y la intento soltar pero la mujer tenía mucha fuerza, Ron y Draco se acercaron y ayudaron a su amigo y después de unos minutos consiguieron que la soltara.

Alicia empezó a toser mientras Harry la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Madre estas loca- dijo Javier.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Harry

- Si- dijo Alicia frotándose el cuello.

- Te odio- dijo Rocío- y también odio a tu familia, me das asco, tu madre era una prostituta barata y tu la as seguido los pasos y seguro que tu hermana habría echo lo mismo y tu padre era su chulo, iba detrás de mi pero yo no le hacía caso.

- Eso es mentira- dijo Alicia llena de rabia- mi padre quería a mi madre y ella no era una prostituta y yo tampoco, lo que pasa es que usted nos tuvo siempre envidia, por que éramos felices y por que nos queríamos, ¿es eso?

- No- dijo Rocío.

- Si es eso- dijo Esteban- ella siempre os tuvo envidia pero yo no, ella era la que siempre os criticaba, en cambio, a mi tu familia me caía bien.

- Con que nos tenía envidia- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras se apartaba de Harry.

- ¡SI!- gritó la mujer esta fuera de si- erais la familia perfecta, todo el día felices, todo el día queriéndoos, todo el día riendo, sin problemas, tu eras la oveja negra de la familia, siempre metiéndote en líos, tu padres no te soportaban, no te querían, les dabas asco, te odiaban y tu tuviste la culpa de que muriesen, murieron por tu culpa.

Todos miraron a Alicia, esta estaba petrificada, Rocío en cambio sonreía triunfante, la había echo daño, la había tocado en el punto en donde más daño la hacía.

- Eres una basura, siempre vas a estar sola, ningún chico te va a querer nunca, nunca tendrás una familia, nunca tendrás hijos- dijo Rocío sonriendo cruelmente al ver como unas lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de la chica- me alegre tanto de que muriesen tus padres y tu hermana lastima que tu no muriese con ellos, hubieses echo un favor a todo el mundo.

Alicia cayó al suelo de rodillas, esas palabras la estaban haciendo mucho daño, esa mujer tenía razón o eso es lo que ella pensaba.

- Eres una estúpida como as podido pensar que Harry Potter podía enamorarse de ti- dijo Rocío- como pudiste pensar que el chico que venció al Innombrable se iba enamorar de una chica insignificante como tu, que no vale nada.

- ¡CALLESE!- gritó Harry enfadado, ya no aguantaba más, nadie iba a hablar de esa forma a su novia, a la mujer que amaba, nadie- MALDITA BRUJA NO SE META CON ELLA, ESTOY ASTA LAS NARICES DE SUS PALABRAS, ELLA NUNCA ESTARA SOLA MIENTRAS YO VIVA, Y SI MURIESE ANTES QUE ELLA AUN ASI ELLA NO ESTARIA SOLA POR QUE YO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CON ELLA AUNQUE NO ESTE MI CUERPO PERO SI ESTARA MI ALMA POR QUE LA AMO CON LOCURA. Y NO ES INSIGNIFICANTE, ES MARAVILLOSA, MUCHO MEJOR QUE USTED, Y SI ELLA Y YO TENDREMOS HIJOS, UNOS HIJOS MARAVILLOSOS Y ELLA, ALICIA SERÁ LA MEJOR MADRE DEL MUNDO Y SUS HIJOS NO LA TENDRAN MIEDO COMO LA TIENE A USTED, Y YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HAGA MÁS DAÑO A SUS HIJOS, POR QUE ELLOS SON MIS AMIGOS Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE COMBIERTA SUS VIDAS EN UNA PESADILLA, MALDITA VIBORA, USTED ES LA MALDITA PUTA, UNA ZORRA, ME DA ASCO ¿Y SABE UNA COSA? LOS PADRES DE ALICIA SEGURO QUE ERA MUCHO MEJOR PADRES QUE USTED POR QUE MEJOR QUE USTED PUEDE SERLO CUALQUIERA. ¿Y OTRA COSA? EL QUE NO SABE COMO UNA CHICA TAN MARAVILLOSA COMO ELLA SE APODIDO ENAMORAR DE MI SOY YO, NO SABE LO AFORTUNADO QUE SOY.

Todos sonrieron al oír las palabras de Harry, este te sentía liberado, le había dicho lo que le estaba deseando decir desde que la había oído insultar a Alicia.

- Además también nos tiene a nosotros- dijo Draco y Rocío los miró, al lado del rubio estaban todos los Weasley con su mujeres, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Ojoloco, Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Macgonagall, Dumbledore, Hooch y Raichel, esta incluso Snape.

- Y a nosotros- dijo Javier y a su lado estaba María y la familia de esta, al igual que Esteban y Eva.

- Y claro esta a nosotros- dijo Neville, y su lado estaba Luna, Seamus, Laverne, Parvati, Dean, Padma, los Dusleys, Colin, Dennis, Sheila, Cho, Oliver Wood, Krum y Fleur.

- Y a nosotros- dijo Daniel y todos los niños estaban a su lado- así que no se meta con nuestra tía por que ella es muy buena y será una estupenda mama, por que a nosotros nos quiero mucho y no somos sus hijos- en ese momento Tobby se puso a gruñir a la mujer y a enseñarle los dientes- y me parece que Tobby también quiere mucho a la tía.

- Usted es una señora mala- dijo María sacándole la lengua- y muy tonta.

- ¿Y sabe?- dijo Molly- mi hermano, mi cuñada y mi sobrina, querían a Alicia más que a nada en el mundo y le aseguro que estén donde estén se sentirán muy orgullosos de ella y usted no le llega a la suela de los zapatos.

- Y ahora márchese de mi casa- dijo Arthur de una forma muy educada.

- Adiós Madre- dijo Javier- para mi, mi madre a muerto.

- Y para mi- dijo Eva- adiós Rocío.

- Vale me largo- dijo Rocío- y me alegro que ya no os consideréis mi madre por que para mi nunca fuisteis mis hijos, nunca os quise- la mujer se disponía a irse cuando miró a su marido- y ti tampoco te quise nunca.

- Lo sabia- dijo Esteban- y fui un estúpido al casarme contigo pero no me arrepiento por que he tenido dos hijos maravillosos y no te necesitamos para nada.

- ¿Quiero el divorcio?- dijo Rocío y Esteban asintió.

- Vale pero que sepas que no te vas a quedar con nada de mi fortuna por que sino recuerdas mal antes de que nos casáramos te hice firmar una papel- dijo Esteban sonriendo y Rocío asintió- pues era una separación de bienes, así que lo tuyo, es tuyo y lo mío es mío.

La mujer quedó petrificada pero luego dijo:

- Me voy- dijo Rocío- tu cásate con esa estúpida y tu ten ese estúpido bebe.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la casa con paso rápido.

Harry se acercó a su novia que todavía estaba en el suelo, y se agachó delante de ella. Alicia levantó la cabeza y Harry pudo ver los ojos de la chica rojos y aun seguía llorando.

- No llores más mi ángel- dijo Harry mientras todos la miraban- no vale la pena.

- Ella tiene razón en todo- dijo Alicia- nadie me quiere, estoy sola, nunca seré mama, mis padres estaban hartos de mi, yo tuve la culpa de su muerte, soy una basura y tu no me amas.

- Creo que te equivocas en todo- dijo Harry sonriendo- por que aquí todo el mundo te quiere, ¿no as odio como te han defendido?, y tu no estas sola, y serás mama, una mama estupenda y yo un papa un poco desastre pero bueno seré papa, tus padres no estaban hartos de ti, te adoraban y no murieron por tu culpa, no eres una basura por que eres una florecita preciosa y yo te amo con locura, eres lo que más quiero en el mundo, alegra esa carita tan bonita.

Harry se acercó a su novia y la dio un beso en la mejilla, la chica sonrió tímidamente y Harry también sonrió.

- Te quiero mucho mi amor- dijo Harry- y todo lo que le he dicho a esa mujer es cierto.

Alicia lo miró, se acercó a él y le abrazó, el chico le devolvió el abrazo, bajó la mirada de todos.

- Yo también te quiero- dijo Alicia- y serás un estupendo papa.

- ¿Tu crees?- dijo Harry.

- Si- dijo Alicia mirándolo a los ojos, Harry se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente.

Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron y los niños se acercaron a ellos y abrazaron a su tía.

- Tu eres la mejor- dijo María- la mejor, esa mujer es una bruja.

- Gracias cariño- dijo Alicia acariciándola el pelo.

Se quedaron un rato más en la Madriguera y cuando se hizo tarde cada uno volvió a su casa, Alicia ya estaba bien, había olvidado las palabras de la mujer, las palabras de Harry la habían ayudado mucho.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Alicia se acercó a su novio mientras se quitaba la ropa y Harry la miró sonriendo, le dio un beso y se fue a su dormitorio, seguida de Harry que también se había desnudado. Cuando entró la vio tumbada en la cama, Harry se acostó sobre ella y la chica sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de Harry tan cerca.

- Te amo- le susurro Alicia al chico- gracias por las palabras que has dicho en la Madriguera.

- Denada mi amor- dijo Harry- lo he hecho por que te amo.

Los chicos se besaron e hicieron el amor.

**Nota de la autora: **

Holaaaaaaa ¿os gustó? Que mala la madre de Javier no se como se me ocurrió ese personaje pero bueno espero que os guste el capitulo dejadme reviews, besos y adiós.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28: Ataque y secuestro.**

Los días pasaron, todos estaban muy liados ya que estaban ayudando a María y a Javier a preparar la boda. Harry y Alicia volvían muy tarde a la casa ya que estaban ayudando a Javier y a María. Estos últimos estaban muy nerviosos con la boda y muy susceptible, tenían que tener cuidado cuando iban a hablar por que con cualquier cosa se molestaban aunque después rápidamente se disculpaban y todos les decían que no se preocupasen que eran los nervios de la boda.

Un día que estaban en la Madriguera todos los Weasley, Hermione, Draco, Remus, Raichel, Sirius, Tonks, Alicia, Harry, Javier, María, también estaban la familia de Javier y de María, estaban preparando las invitaciones y las chicas mirando las revistas en busca de vestidos y en caso de María en vestidos de novia, en cambio Alicia leía un libro harta de ver revistas.

- Alicia ya te compraste el vestido de madrina- dijo María.

- Ya te dije que no María- dijo Alicia desesperada, desde que había aceptado ser la madrina, María no hacía otra cosa que decirla que se fuese a comprar el vestido de novia y podía llegar a decírselo muchas veces al día.

- ¿Y cuándo piensas ir?- dijo María sin dejar de mirar la revista.

- No lo se- dijo Alicia sin mirarla.

- Pues ya lo deberías saber- dijo María- que pronto es la boda y no quiero que vallas echa un adefesio.

- Yo nunca voy echa un adefesio- dijo Alicia mirándola por primera vez en toda la conversación.

- Vale- dijo María- pero quiero que vallas perfecta y luego te desesperas por que no encuentras vestidos, que ya te a pasado más veces.

- Ya me comprare una túnica- dijo Alicia.

- Alicia- dijo María- una túnica no, van muggles a la boda debes comprarte un vestido, aunque esos muggles saben que somos brujos quiero que mi boda sea igual que una boda muggle.

- Vale- dijo Alicia- lo siento, ya me comprare un vestido.

- Ves mañana- dijo María.

- No me apetece ir mañana- dijo Alicia- ya iré cuando quiera y sabes María estas muy pesada con la boda.

- ¿Cómo que pesada?- dijo María- Ya me gustaría verte si fuesen los preparativos de tu boda, quiero que vallas mañana.

- ¿María me lo estas ordenando?- dijo Alicia.

- Si- dijo María enfadada.

- Tu no me das ordenes- dijo Alicia- aunque desde pequeñas siempre fuiste un poco mandona aunque yo pasaba de ti y ahora no va ser menos, así que paso de ti.

- ¿Yo mandona?- dijo María- Javier di algo.

- Un poco mandona si que eras- dijo Javier y al ver la cara de enfado de su prometida dijo- pero eras una mandona encantadora además solo era a veces.

- ¿Y tu vas a ser mi marido?- dijo María- crees que soy una mandona.

- Pero eres una mandona encantadora- dijo Javier- y no me metan en sus líos.

- Y tu Alicia eras una pesada- dijo María.

- ¿Qué yo que?- dijo Alicia- retira eso.

- No- dijo María como una niña pequeña.

- A pues- dijo Alicia como una niña pequeña- y tu eres una tonta.

- ¿Tonta yo?- dijo María.

- Llama a tu mamaíta- dijo Alicia- siempre lo hacías.

- YA BASTA- gritó Joaquín- me estáis volviendo loco, parecen niñas pequeñas.

- Joaquín tiene razón- dijo Harry- y Alicia tienes que reconocer que ya va siendo hora de ir a comprar el vestido.

- Pero... - dijo Alicia.

- Nada de peros- dijo Harry en forma de regañina.

- Esta bien mañana vamos de compras y miró los vestidos pero lo hago por que eres mi amiga- dijo Alicia cruzándose de brazos y poniendo voz de niña pequeña- y por que Harry me a regañado.

- Así me gusta- dijo Harry sonriendo y dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

María se acercó a Alicia y la abrazó.

- Gracias amiga- dijo María- y retiro todo lo dicho.

- Denada- dijo Alicia sonriendo- y yo también lo retiro pero tienes que reconocer que eras un poco mandona.

- Lo reconozco- dijo María- y yo voy mañana contigo a comprar el vestido.

- ¿Vais entonces mañana a comprar el vestido?- preguntó Ginny y las dos chicas asintieron- voy con vosotras.

- Vamos todos y ya- dijo Ron y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Después cada un volvieron a sus casas pero antes quedaron enfrente del deparadamente de Harry y Alicia a las 10 para ir al centro comercial muggle nuevo que habían puesto haría unos días.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Alicia se despertaron temprano y a las 10 bajaron a la calle, allí ya estaban todos, cada uno se subieron en sus coches y se fueron al centro comercial, tardaron una hora en llegar, aparcaron y entraron.

Era muy grande, tenía cuatro pisos y había mucha gente que reía, hablaban, niños que jugaban y ancianos que paseaban.

- ¿Dónde vamos primero?- dijo Eva.

- Pues miremos por las tiendas de ropa- dijo Alicia.

- Eso es- dijo María.

Caminaron por el centro comercial mirando vestidos para las chicas y esmoquin para los chicos, también miraban ropa para los niños que no les hacía mucha gracia tener que estar probándose ropa.

Habría pasado ya tres hora y todos se había comprado un traje, menos Alicia que siempre le ponía pegas a todos, siempre decía "con este me veo gorda, este me hace ver con mucho trasero..." y a todos les estaba volviendo locos, así que decidieron ir a comer y luego seguir buscando el vestido para Alicia.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante del centro comercial y luego siguieron con la búsqueda del vestido perfecto para Alicia. Ella siempre pedía la opinión de su novio pero Harry no era de gran ayuda ya que para él con todos estaba bonita y siempre le decía lo mismo.

Estaban en una tienda, Alicia estaba en el probador poniéndose un vestido que había visto en el escaparate y le había gustado.

Todos esperaban, hablando entre ellos, a que saliese la chica del probador, Harry estaba sentado en una silla que había cerca de los probadores esperando para darle su veredicto sobre el vestido.

- Tío Harry- dijo María acercándose a él y el hombre de los ojos esmeraldas la miró.

- ¿Sí cariño?- dijo cariñosamente.

- Y tu ¿cuando te vas a casar con la tía Alicia?- preguntó la niña y todos la escucharon y pusieron mucha atención.

- Pues no se- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero seguro que pronto.

- ¿De verdad? ¿cuándo? ¿mañana?- dijo María muy feliz.

- No mañana no- dijo Harry riendo- pero tal vez se lo pida dentro de poco.

- ¿Me lo prometes?- dijo la niña a su tío.

- Te lo prometo bonita- dijo Harry y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

La niña se fue a hablar con sus primos y con los hijos de Sirius y Remus en el mismo momento en el que Alicia salía del probador.

Harry casi se cae de la silla, estaba realmente... No sabía que palabra utilizar, estaba... Preciosa... Sexy... Espectacular... Perfecta. Hasta ese momento ese era el vestido que mejor le quedaba, era de color rojo, largo, ajustado, tenía una raja desde el muslo hasta bajo y bastante escote. Ese vestido la hacía resaltar su figura perfecta, le resaltaba sus curvas y su hermoso cuerpo.

- Creo que este es perfecto- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras sus amigos la miraban con la boca abierta.

- Si- dijo Harry levantándose y acercándose a ella- ese es perfecto, el mejor que te as probado.

- ¿De verdad es el que más te gusta?- dijo Alicia mirándolo.

- Si- dijo Harry mirándola de arriba a bajo

El ojiverde notó como empezaba a subirle la temperatura y es que la chica estaba realmente sexy, empezó a sudar.

- Tío Harry ¿tienes calor? Estas sudando- dijo Daniel y todos sonrieron sabían perfectamente lo que le pasaba al chico.

- Es que aquí hace mucho calor- dijo Harry limpiándose el sudor- Alicia sería mejor que te cambiases y te lo compraras por que te queda muy bien, perfecto.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry, te pongo nervioso?- dijo Alicia sensualmente acercándose a él mientras todos sonreían al ver que el chico se había sonrojado.

- No- dijo Harry de manera poco convincente. Alicia, que estaba muy pegado a él, se puso de puntillas y rozo sus labios con los del chico para luego separarse muy despacio, pero Harry no le permitió que se alejara, puso una de sus manos en la espalda de ella e hizo que se acercaran hasta fundirse en un beso apasionado pero a la vez tierno.

Sus amigos los observaron y como los dos chicos no se separaran, Sirius tosió aposta para que parasen un poco y funcionó por que los chicos se separaron y miraron a sus amigos mientras que ellos los miraban con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Me voy a cambiar- dijo Alicia y se metió en el probador mientras Harry se apoyaba en la pared con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando Alicia se había puesto de nuevo su ropa y habían pagado las cosas salieron de la tienda, los chicos que estaban artos de cargar con sus bolsas y con las de la chicas, con mucho cuidado para que los muggles no los vieran le echaron un hechizo de reducción a las bolsas y se las guardaron en los bolsillos. Luego agarraron la mano de sus novias o esposas y se pusieron a dar un paseo por el centro comercial muy pendientes de los niños que no hacían otra cosa que correr por todos los lados.

Mientras tres personas entraban al departamento de Harry y Alicia, habían abierto con una orquilla (N/A: una forma de abrir las puertas muy muggles ¿no creéis?), ya que habían intentado abrir utilizando el hechizo Alohomora pero no lo habían podido abrir.

- Al final los estúpidos muggles van a servir para algo- dijo Diosa Lestrange.

- ¿Estáis segura de que este es el departamento de Potter y la diablesa?- preguntó Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Si madre- dijo Angélica Lestrange- y sino mira esta foto.

La chica le enseñó una foto de Alicia y Harry juntos.

- Esperemos que el chivatazo que ese estúpido de Richard Sadler (N/A: este personaje es un miembro del ministerio, trabaja en el cuartel general de aurores) sirva para algo y no nos halla engañado- dijo Bellatrix- pero vamos a que esperáis buscad el medallón de Huffelpaff.

Las tres mujeres empezaron a buscar por toda la casa buscando el medallón, Diosa que estaba en la habitación, miraba en un joyero cuando se le calló de las manos y todo su contenido se esparcía por toda la habitación, la chica desesperada, ya que llevaban un buen rato buscando y se estaba hartando, se agacho y metió la mano debajo de la cama buscando las cosas para ver si alguna de esas joyas era el medallón pero en su búsqueda notó como una de las tablillas de la cama estaba suelta, así que la quitó y sacó del agujero un medallón, el medallón de Helga Huffelpaff y una sonrisa malvada se le dibujo en el rostro.

- Madre lo encontré- dijo la chica muy feliz. Angélica y Bellatrix corrieron a la habitación y la última le arrebato el collar de las manos a su hija.

- Por fin- dijo la mujer muy feliz- por fin nuestro señor volverá.

- Pero madre nos falta la heredera de Huffelpaff- dijo Angélica.

Entonces la mujer vio una foto de Alicia en la mesilla de Harry y dijo:

- Puede ser... Que ella no sea- dijo Bellatrix pensativa.

- ¿Que pasa madre?- dijo Diosa.

- Creo que ya se quien es la heredera de Huffelpaff- dijo Bellatrix- la heredera es Alicia Harris, alias la diablesa.

- ¿Por qué piensas que es ella?- dijo Angélica extrañada.

- No se- dijo Bellatrix- no estoy segura, simplemente es una corazonada y sabéis que yo no me suelo equivocar.

- Tiene razón madre- dijo Diosa- ¿qué hacemos entonces?

- ¿Sabéis sonde han ido Potter y la diablesa?- dijo Bellatrix.

- Si- dijo Angélica- por lo que nos han informado uno de nuestros espías han ido al centro comercial muggle, el que han puesto nuevo, lo inauguraban hoy y esta lleno de gente.

- ¿Por qué madre?- dijo Diosa.

- Por que ya es hora de que halla el primer ataque a gran escala- dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa malévola- es hora de que el mundo mágico sepa que los mortífagos han vuelto y para comprobar si la diablesa es la heredera de Huffelpaff ¿están preparados los mortífagos?

- Lo llevan deseando desde hace mucho tiempo madre- dijo Angélica con una sonrisa cruel en los labios, las tres mujeres salieron del apartamento y se desaparecieron en busca de los mortífagos.

Mientras Harry y los demás seguían su paseo por el centro comercial sin saber que dentro de unas horas habría un ataque.

Harry vio un puesto de helados y dijo en voz alta para que los niños lo escuchasen:

- ¿Quién quiere un helado?- todos los niños se acercaron él y se pusieron a saltar a su alrededor mientras decían "yo tío Harry yo" pero no solo los niños ya que Alicia se había puesto a saltar como los niños y decía "yo también quiero uno". Los niños al ver a su tía comportase de esa forma empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo con voz de niña pequeña lo que hizo que los niños se rieron más- yo también quiero un helado.

- Y yo te voy a comprar un helado mi niña- dijo Harry- a todos os voy a comprar un helado.

- Gracias Harry- dijo Thomas (el hijo de Remus que tiene 4 años)

- Eres muy divertida Alicia- dijo Ramón (el otro hijo de Remus que es el gemelo de Thomas).

- Gracias- dijo Alicia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry les compró un helado a cada uno y a Alicia uno de fresa y vanilla ya que sabía que era su preferido.

Cuando se comieron el helado, se sentaron en unos bancos que había por allí cerca para descansar un poco.

Harry y Alicia estaban, muy acaramelados, besándose, acariciándose, abrazándose y diciéndose cosas bonitas cuando Fred y George se acercaron a ellos.

- Sentimos interrumpiros- dijo Fred- pero prima ¿eso no son Tony Suffer, Ania Duff, Kevin Welling y a la otra no la conozco?

- ¿Dónde?- dijo Alicia buscando desesperadamente.

- Si- dijo George- allí pero están muy cambiados sobretodo Tony y Ania.

Harry y Alicia miraron donde George señalaba y vieron a dos chicos y a dos chicas. Harry pudo ver a una chica bajita mas o menos de 1,55, con mucho trasero, con el pelo negro, largo y con los ojos chiquititos y marrones, era bastante fea, esa chica iba dada de la mano de un chico poco más alto que Alicia, delgado, con el pelo corto y negro y los ojos marrones, también era bastante feo, a su lado estaba un chico alto como Harry, fuerte, rubio y con los ojos azules, era un chico muy atractivo, e iba dado de la mano de una chica mas o menos de la misma estatura que Ginny, delgada, rubia y con los ojos verdes, era una chica bastante bonita.

- Si son ellos- dijo Ron que los había oído.

- Es cierto- dijo Bill- pero que feos se han vuelto Ania y Tony.

- ¿Feos?- dijo Charlie- son Trolls.

- No me digas que esos son... - dijo Ginny pero no pudo terminar por que se empezó a reír- y el chico rubio tan atractivo es...

- ¿Cómo que tan atractivo?- dijo Draco molesto que tenía en brazos a Lily Alicia.

- Tranquilo cariño- dijo Ginny y le dio un beso en los labios- a mi solo me gustas tu.

- Más te vale- dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Pero ¿quiénes son?- preguntó Harry.

- Esos dos que son tan feos- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie enfadada- son los que se metían de pequeña conmigo y me llamaban fea y gorda.

- ¿Esos son los niños tan bonitos que se metían contigo?- preguntó Molly y Alicia asintió- que feos se han puesto, excepto el rubio ese, no me digas que ese era...

La mujer no terminó por que empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Quién es ese rubio?- preguntó Harry.

- Mira Tony es el chico feo, y Ania es la chica fea antes los dos eran muy guapos- dijo Alicia mientras Harry miraba a los chicos- a la otra chica no la conozco y el chico rubio es Kevin, él nunca se metía conmigo, al contrario siempre me defendía aunque los otros eran sus amigos, él fue el primer chico que me gustó y bueno el me dio mi primer beso cuando solo teníamos 9 años bueno el tenía 10 y eso que era más feo que un maldito troll, fue el único beso que nos dimos.

Harry se quedó mirando al chico rubio, con que ese era el primer chico que beso a Alicia.

- ¿Y por que se ríe Molly?- preguntó Hermione.

- Por que el día que me dio el beso nos hicimos novios en secreto para que sus amigos no nos separaran- la chica sonrió nostálgicamente- cosas de niños, al poco tiempo los Weasley, y mis padres se enteraron y luego me fui a España y el regalo que me hizo antes de irme fue decir a sus amigos que yo era su novia y que me quería mucho y eso les hizo mucha gracias a todos.

- Es que fue tan mono verlo decírselo a los niños y como lloraban los dos por que se separaba- dijo Molly.

- Si lo recuerdo- dijo Ron sonriendo- estábamos todos en el aeropuerto y Kevin se acercó a Alicia y la dio la mano y les dijo a sus amigos- Ron puso voz de niño pequeño- "chicos os quiero decir que Alicia y yo somos novios y que nos queremos mucho y cuando seamos mayores nos vamos a casar".

- Éramos niños- dijo Alicia sonriendo- a mi lo que me gustaba es que a Tony y a Ania cuando se metían conmigo les hacíais bromas.

- Si- dijo Fred- es que con nuestra prima no se metía nadie.

- A pues pero ahora me puedo vengar- dijo Alicia con una sonrisita de niña traviesa que a Harry le encantó.

- Eso prima- dijo George- vamos a acercarnos para darles envidia de que nosotros nos hallamos vuelto unos chicos y unas chicas tan guapos y ellos sean tan feos.

- Bueno a la otra chica no la conocemos- dijo Alicia- y Kevin no esta tan mal.

Harry miró a Alicia con el entrecejo fruncido y un poco molesto, tosió ruidosamente para que Alicia lo mirase y así hizo la chica lo miró y se acercó a él.

- No te molestes cariño- dijo Alicia- yo solo te quiero a ti además solo eran cosas de niños.

Harry se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Más te vale- dijo Harry.

- Estas celoso mi niñito- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- No- dijo Harry.

- Bueno venga prima- dijo Bill.

Todos se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a los cuatro chicos, Harry agarró la mano de Alicia y esta le sonrió dulcemente.

Los Weasley y sus esposa y marido y Alicia y Harry se pararon delante de ellos mientras que los demás se quedaban detrás de ellos pero muy atentos a lo que pasaba.

- Hola- dijo Ginny- no se si os acordareis de nosotros...

- Un momento- dijo Kevin sonriendo por que Ania y Tony parecían demasiados sorprendidos para hablar ya que los Weasley se habían convertido en chicos y en una chica muy guapos y tenían unos esposas y un esposo muy guapos que en esos momentos le daban la mano- ¿Vosotros sois los Weasley?

- En carne y hueso- dijo Ron sonriendo mientras le echaba por encima el brazo a Hermione.

- Como no nos vamos acordar- dijo Kevin de nuevo- seguís teniendo ese pelo rojo que os caracterizaba y valla todavía tenéis alguna peca.

Kevin era un chico muy simpático y estaba todo el rato sonriendo.

- Hola Kevin- dijo Alicia, el chico la miró pero no la reconoció.

- ¿Quién...?- empezó el chico pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja- no me digas que... ¿Alicia?

Alicia asintió sonriendo y se abrazaron con fuerza bajo la mirada de Harry y la otra chica que los miraban muy de cerca y también bajo la mirada de Ania y Tony que estaban con la boca abierta no podían creer que esa chica tan hermosa fuese la misma Alicia que ellos conocieron.

- Estas preciosa- dijo Kevin sonriendo- estas muy cambiada.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia- Pues tu sigues igual de guapo que cuando eras niño

- Gracias- dijo Kevin.

- Hola Ania, Tony- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Ho... Hola Alicia- dijo Ania todavía sin poder creerlo y Tony simplemente estaba sin habla.

- ¿Qué tal os va la vida?- dijo Fred sonriendo.

- Pues no nos podemos quejar- dijo Kevin- a lo siento no os he presentado, esta es Gema Alameda mi prometida.

- ¿Te casas?- dijo Alicia muy contenta y Kevin asintió- Enhorabuena a los dos.

- Gracias- dijo Gema sonriendo.

- Ahora os presento yo a mis amigos- dijo Alicia, la chica presente a todos y por último a Harry.

- ¿Tenéis algo que hacer?- dijo Kevin- podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial.

- Vale- dijo Ron.

Todos se pusieron a caminar y Kevin y Gema se pusieron a hablar con Harry y este se dio cuenta de que eran unos chicos muy simpáticos y amables, mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos y más atrás iban Ania y Tony hablando con Alicia.

- Sentimos mucho habernos metido tanto contigo de pequeños- dijo Tony.

- No os preocupéis- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Tony ven- dijo Fred y George y el chico se acercó dejando a las dos chicas solas.

- Ahora estas muy linda- dijo Ania.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia- mira que bonito.

Ania miró donde Alicia señalaba y vio que estaba señalando un escaparate donde había unos loros precioso.

- Siempre me gustaron- dijo Ania y Alicia y ella se acercaron.

- Si por eso te lo he dicho- dijo Alicia.

Los demás no se dieron cuenta de que las chicas se habían parado y bajaron por las escaleras mecánicas al tercer piso cuando estaban en el tercer piso se oyó una explosión en cuarto piso donde Ania y Alicia se habían quedado.

Al oír la explosión, todos miraron de donde había provenido y vieron para su horror a Ania colgando de la barandilla con una mano y a Alicia inconsciente en el suelo.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces salió corriendo hacia las escaleras mecánicas pero toda la gente bajaba muy asustada y no podía subir.

Así que volvió con sus amigos y miró a su novia y a la chica que ya casi no podía sostenerse.

Tony estaba blanco y paralizado al ver a su novia allí.

- ALICIA- gritó Harry una y otra vez para que se despertase y lo consiguió por que la chica se despertó un poco atontada y miró a su alrededor, entonces vio como Ania estaba colgando de la barandilla y se iba a caer cuando se levantó corriendo y la agarró de la mano.

Todos suspiraron aliviados pero Alicia no podía casi con ella.

- No me sueltes Alicia por favor- decía Ania mientras lloraba.

- No te voy a soltar Ania te lo prometo- dijo Alicia- pero no mires abajo, mírame a mi.

Ania hizo lo que Alicia dijo y la miró a los ojos, en esos ojos vio sinceridad, la estaba diciendo la verdad no la iba dejar caer.

Alicia tiro de ella con fuerza y poco a poco la fue subiendo hasta que consiguió subirla del todo, las dos chicas suspiraron aliviadas al igual que los demás. Las dos chicas se pusieron en pie y bajaron corriendo las escaleras detrás de las demás personas cuando llegaron hasta sus amigos, Tony abrazó a Ania y Harry hizo lo mismo con Alicia.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Harry al ver que un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su rostro desde la frente.

- Si tranquilo- dijo Alicia.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí- dijo Hermione que llevaba en brazos a María- Ron coge a David.

Ron iba a coger a David como los demás tenían a sus hijos cuando no le vio por ningún lado.

- ¿Dónde esta?- dijo desesperado el pelirrojo.

Ya toda la gente había bajado a los otros pisos cuando oyeron el llanto de un niño, todos miraron y vieron a David y como de la oscuridad salía un mortífago y se dirigía al niño con las varitas en alto, Ron no se lo pensó dos veces sacó la varita y salió corriendo hacía el niño.

- Crucio- dijo el mortífago apuntando al niño pero Ron llegó a tiempo y cogió a su hijo antes de que el rayo impactase en su pequeño cuerpecito.

- Demasius- dijo Ron apuntando al mortífago, el rayo impactó en la cabeza del mortífago y le dejo inconsciente, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su amigos corriendo que también habían sacado las varitas- vamonos.

Todos bajaron mientras de la oscuridad salían más mortífagos, por el camino vieron a gente muerta, herida y todo lleno de sangre y destruido, los Weasley tapaban los ojos a sus hijos para que no lo viesen, era demasiado fuerte para un niño.

Estaban en el último piso, iban a salir del centro comercial, cuando un rayo impacto en la espalada de Harry y cayó al suelo, Alicia se paró y se acercó a su novio mientras los demás no se habían dado cuenta y seguían corriendo.

- Alicia sigue- dijo Harry intentando levantarse pero le dolía demasiado- vete.

- No- dijo Alicia- vamos te ayudare.

- No Alicia vete- dijo Harry.

- Vamos- dijo Alicia ayudándolo a ponerse en pie- yo nunca te voy a abandonar.

Harry miró los ojos de su novia y vio decisión, ver esa decisión en sus ojos le dio fueras para levantarse.

- Alicia, Harry- dijo la voz de Draco.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que sus amigos iban hacía ellos, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que los habían dejado atrás.

Pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta Alicia y Harry fue de que dos mortífagos se había acercado a ellos y estaba justo detrás de la chica.

- Alicia cuidado- dijo María.

Pero era demasiado tarde uno de los mortífagos le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Harry y este cayó al suelo, levanto la mirada y vio que el mortífago que le había dado el golpe era Rudolphus Lestrange y que en ese momento tapaba la boca a Alicia y que a su lado el otro mortífago era Bellatrix Lestrange y en sus manos tenía el medallón de Helga Huffelpaff y se estaba iluminado cuando lo acercaba a Alicia, Harry estaba petrificado lo único que podía significar era que Alicia era la heredera de Huffelpaff. Harry reacciono se iba a levantar para ayudar a su novia cuando Rudolphus le pegaba una patada en el estomago, se echaba a Alicia por encima del hombro y él y su mujer se marchaban corriendo hacía los mortífagos.

Harry se puso en pie y salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

- HARRY- gritaba Alicia estirando el brazo- AYUDAME HARRY.

- ALICIA- gritó Harry seguido de cerca por sus amigos que miraban horrorizados como se llevaban a la chica. Los Lestrange llegaron hasta los mortífagos.

- RETIRADA- gritó Bellatrix- YA TENEMOS A LA HEREDERA DE HUFFELPAFF, NUESTRO SEÑOR VOLVERÁ.

Después de eso los mortífagos desaparecieron.

**Nota de la autora:**

Holaaaaaaaaaaa perdonad, perdonad por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que he estado muy liado pero aquí esta el capítulo, espero que os guste, es bastante largo y ahora que pasará, ¿Voldemort regresará? ¿Alicia volverá con Harry? Pues eso lo veremos en los siguientes capitulo e intentaré actualizar antes. Dejadme reviews. Besos y adiós.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29: La primera noche separados.**

Harry paró de correr en seco, se habían desaparecido, se la habían llevado, le habían quitado lo más importante en su vida y él no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

Sentía como si algo le estuviese oprimiendo el pecho y le impidiese respirar, el aire no llegaba hasta sus pulmones y se sentía mareado, sentía un nudo en la garganta que dificultaba más el traspaso del aire hasta sus pulmones. Sentía un dolor punzante en el corazón, un dolor que le estaba matando.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba de dolor... De rabia... De ira... De odio... Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos de la presión que hacía.

Sus amigos se acercaron a él, ninguno podían verle el rostro ya que el chico miraba al suelo. Harry ya no aguantaba más ese horrible silencio que se cernía sobe él y de lo más profundo de su ser le salió un grito desgarrador que hizo que todos diesen un brinco.

**- **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! MI VIDA, MI PRINCESA ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE SER TU? ¿Por qué tenias que ser la heredera de Huffelpaff?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ron muy sorprendido- ¿por eso se la han llevado?

- Si- dijo Harry sin apartar los ojos del suelo- encontraron el medallón y cuando estaban delante de mí se lo acercaron a Alicia y este se iluminó como tendría que pasar cuando estuviese cerca de su dueña.

- Pero ¿cómo lo han encontrado?- dijo Hermione- lo tenías escondido en tu casa.

- Se enterarían de alguna forma de que el medallón estaba en mi departamento e irían a buscarlo- dijo Harry.

- Pero los únicos que sabían que el medallón estaba escondido en tu casa- dijo Remus- eran los miembros de la orden y los aurores, no creo que ningún miembro de la orden fuese culpable pero no hay que descartarlos, tal vez halla algún traidor.

- Tranquilo Harry- dijo Sirius- hoy vamos a ir a Hogwarts para hablar con Dumbledore de lo ocurrido y mañana iremos al cuartel de la orden con él para ver si alguno ha sido el traidor y después de estar con los de la orden iremos al cuartel de lo aurores para interrogarlos a ellos también seguro que Dumbledore también viene con nosotros, pero tu tranquilo, no la van a matar, la necesitan para resucitar a Voldemort.

- ¿Y qué más da que no la maten?- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie mientras miraba a Sirius, todos pudieron ver en sus ojos el dolor que sentía- no tienen que matarla, tal vez incluso sería mejor que la matasen a lo que va a tener que pasar...

- No digas eso Harry- dijo Molly llorando mientras abrazaba a su marido- nada puede ser peor que la muerte.

- ¿Qué no?- dijo Harry- no sabes Molly a las torturas que los mortífagos la van a hacer pasar, no sabes el dolor que va a sentir y después esta su interior, ella misma se va estar torturando con sus pensamientos, va estar pensando que nunca más nos verá, la harán creer montones de cosas para ponerla en contra de nosotros y de que esa forma resucite a Voldemort- todos se quedaron en silencio mirando el suelo y Harry notó como se le humedecían los ojos y luego como las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro- yo no la quiero perder, no lo podría soportar, ella es mi vida.

- Harry... - dijo Molly acercándose al muchacho y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras él le devolvía el abrazo.

- No quiero perderla a ella también como perdí a mis padres- dijo Harry- por que no podría superarlo nunca, ella es demasiado importante para mi.

- Tranquilo Harry- dijo Ron acercándose a su amigo con David en brazos que no paraba de llorar y le dio un palmada en la espala- vamonos de aquí. Y vamos a ir al cuartel de la orden para ver si esta Dumbledore allí.

Todos salieron del centro comercial y vio a toda la gente por los alrededor siendo atendida por los médicos y la policía hacía preguntas. Se acercaron a sus coches, se despidieron de los amigos de la infancia de Alicia y estos les dieron sus números de teléfono para que los llamasen si sabían algo de Alicia y luego se marcharon antes de que los preguntasen por lo ocurrido.

Harry iba en el coche en dirección a Grimmauld Place que seguía siendo el cuartel de la orden. Miró el lado del copiloto, en donde Alicia iría si no se la hubiesen llevado, si no la hubiesen apartado de su lado.

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place, entraron todos y vieron que estaba muy reformado, habían conseguido quitar el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, ya no era tan oscuro y frío, parecía mucho más alegre.

Todos estaban en el rellano y cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y vieron a Ojoloco Moody saliendo seguido de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Hola ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kingsley sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio la caras de todos.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto Ojoloco bruscamente.

- ¿Esta Dumbledore aquí?- pregunto Harry fríamente.

- Si- dijo Moody molesto por que no le contestasen a su pregunta- esta en el salón.

Harry sin decir una palabra más se dirigió al salón seguido de los demás, excepto de Kingsley y Moody que volvieron a la cocina extrañado por el comportamiento de todos pero sobre todo de Harry.

Harry que iba el primero abrió la puerta del salón y entro seguido por todos, Sirius que era el último cerró la puerta. Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a ellos mirando el tapiz de los Black y aunque oyó como la puerta se cerraba no se dio la vuelta.

Todos estaban en silencio esperando que el anciano se diese la vuelta y los mirase pero Harry desesperado y harto de esperar se acercó a su ex director y se puso delante de él, entre medias del tapiz y del anciano, eran más o menos igual de altos y eso facilitaba que Harry pudiese mirarle mejor a los ojos.

El anciano pudo ver en los ojos del muchacho tristeza, mucha tristeza y dolor pero no sabía el porque de esa tristeza y se lo pregunto:

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

- Han raptado a Alicia- dijo Harry con la voz apagada y el anciano le miró con tristeza y sorpresa.

- ¿Sabes por que?- dijo Dumbledore.

- Ella es la heredera de Huffelpaff- dijo Harry dejando a Dumbledore aún más sorprendido que antes.

- ¿Por favor cuéntame todo?- dijo el anciano sentándose.

Harry le contó que habían ido al centro comercial y que hubo un ataque y que los Lestrange tenían el medallón y que cuando se lo acercó a Alicia se ilumino y que se la llevaron y ellos no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo.

- Pero Dumbledore ¿cómo es posible que sea la heredera de Huffelpaff sino fue a Hogwarts?- preguntó Draco.

El director miró a su ex alumno y dijo:

- Ella como tengo entendido antes vivía aquí y supongo que si hubiese seguido viviendo aquí hubiese ido a Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore.

- Si- dijo Molly que estaba muy afectada por el rapto de su sobrina- en un principio iba a venir aquí pero como se fueron a España decidieron que sería mejor que fuese a un colegio de por allí.

- Además aunque no haya ido a Hogwarts ella tiene sangre de Helga Huffelpaff- dijo Dumbledore- igual que Harry tiene sangre de Gryffindor y Hermione sangre de Rowena.

- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?- dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore.

- Lo primero que vamos a hacer es una reunión de la orden del fénix donde asistirán todos y allí haremos que confiesen en el caso que alguno haya sido y vosotros- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Sirius y Lupin- mañana por la tarde haréis una reunión de todos los aurores para ver si a sido alguno de ellos.

Sirius y Lupin asintieron. Harry se puso en pie y se fue al tapiz, lo miró y busco a Bellatrix Lestrange y su marido. Los vio y los miró con un odio inmenso, ellos se habían llevado a Alicia. Ese sentimiento de odio, rabia, ira y dolor que había sentido volvía a su cuerpo haciéndose inmenso. Necesitaba romper algo, pegar a alguien descargar su rabia con algo.

Apretó el puño con fuerza, lo levantó y le dio un puñetazo al tapiz justo donde estaban Bellatrix Lestrange y su marido. Las mujeres ahogaron un grito al ver que el chico le había dado con tanta fuerza que había roto el tapiz y la pared quedándosele la mano enganchada dentro. Pero él no sentía dolor por la mano sino dolor por que le habían separado de la mujer que amaba.

Molly, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a él junto con Draco y Ron. Los dos últimos le ayudaron a sacar su mano del agujero cuando consiguieron sacarla, por la mano le chorreaba sangre sin parar, tenía unas heridas bastantes profundas.

- Estáis muertos- dijo Harry mirando el tapiz roto- estáis todos muertos malditos mortífagos.

En la oscuridad de un castillo había unos hombre y unas mujeres encapuchados y una muchacha de 21 años tumbada encima de una mesa inconsciente.

- Visteis la cara de Potter y sus amigos- dijo uno de los encapuchados.

- Si- dijo la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange y una sonrisa macabra se dibujo debajo de la capucha.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- dijo otro de los mortífagos.

- Quiero que la desnudéis- dijo Bellatrix quitándose la capucha- y luego la llevéis a una de las mazmorras.

Bellatrix salió de la habitación seguida de sus dos hijas y dejo en la habitación con la chica a su marido y a otro dos mortífagos.

- Marchaos- dijo Rudolphus Lestrange- ya m encargo yo de llevarla a la celda.

Los dos mortífagos se marcharon aunque antes protestaron pero sabían que con Rudolphus Lestrange no era demasiado sensato meterse.

Cuando el mortífago vio que se cerraba la puerta, miró a la chica que estaba inconsciente encima de la mesa.

- Eres tan hermosa- dijo el hombre acariciando el rostro de la chica.

Con cuidado bajo su mano hasta la blusa de la chica y se la desabrocho para luego quitársela, así fue haciendo con toda la ropa hasta que la dejo completamente desnuda.

Se acercó al rostro de la chica y lo lamió, luego la cogió poniéndosela por encima del hombro y se la llevó a las mazmorras del castillo.

Harry y Dumbledore entraron a la cocina seguidos de los demás, allí todavía estaban Moody y Kingsley.

- Quiero que valláis a buscar a todos los miembros de la orden que sepan que el medallón de Helga Huffelpaff estaba en la casa de Harry- dijo Dumbledore a Moody- rápido no hay tiempo que perder.

Los dos hombres se marcharon sin decir una palabra y todos se sentaron en unas sillas alrededor de la mesa. Los niños estaban muy silenciosos. Estaban todos en silencio, pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Y Molly se puso a curarle la mano a Harry y este tenía la mirada perdida pensando en lo que estarían haciéndola en ese momento los mortífagos a su novia.

- ¿Dónde se han llevado a la tía esos hombres?- preguntó María mirando a su padre.

- No lo sabemos cariño- dijo Ron mirando a su hija.

Harry sintió como una lagrima le resbalaba por el rostro, Molly fue la única que se dio cuenta. La mujer acercó su mano al rostro del chico y se la limpió con cariño. Harry la miró y vio que sonreía con tristeza.

- ¿Va a volver?- preguntó Daniel a su padre.

Bill no supo que contestar. Harry miró por encima de su hombro mientras Molly le seguía curando las heridas de la mano y dijo:

- Claro que va a volver- dijo Harry sonriendo con tristeza- no os preocupéis yo la encontraré.

En ese momento entró Moody.

- Ya están todos aquí- dijo el hombre- están en la sala de reuniones.

Harry espero a que Molly le terminase de vendar la mano y se puso en pie.

- Los niños no pueden asistir a la reunión- dijo Ginny.

- Los cuidamos nosotros- dijo las familias de Javier y María- no os preocupéis.

- Gracias- dijo Draco.

Todos salieron de la cocina y entraron a la sala de reuniones. Allí estaban Hagrid, Mcgonagall, Snape, Moody, Kingsley, Madame Maxime y otros miembros de la orden que junto a Draco y su mujer Ginny, los Weasley y sus mujeres, Dumbledore, Harry, Javier y María (que al igual que Alicia se habían hecho miembros de la orden) había unas 25 personas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Dumbledore?- dijo Mcgonagall.

- ¿Qué te a ocurrido en la mano Harry?- dijo Hagrid al verle la mano vendada.

- Un accidente- dijo Harry fríamente y todos lo que no sabían lo que pasaba se quedaron extrañados por el tono de voz del chico.

- Bueno os he reunido por que como ya sabréis a habido un ataque en un centro comercial muggle- dijo Dumbledore y todos asintieron con la cabeza- en el momento del ataque Harry y los demás estaban allí y a ocurrido algo.

- ¿Él qué?- dijo Madame Maxime preocupada.

- Los mortífagos se han llevado a Alicia- dijo Harry con la voz apagada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Harry que tenía la cabeza agachada.

- Pero ¿por qué se la han llevado?- dijo Snape mirando a Dumbledore.

- Por que es la heredera de Huffelpaff- dijo Dumbledore haciendo que todos los que no lo sabían se quedasen con la boca abierta.

El anciano director comenzó a contar lo sucedido en el ataque con la ayuda de los que lo habían presenciado y los demás escuchaban interesados el relato.

- Hay un traidor- dijo Mcgonagall- pero Albus no creo que ninguno de nosotros lo seamos.

- Yo tampoco lo creo- dijo Dumbledore- confió en todos vosotros pero teníais que saberlo- el hombre miró a Harry- a tenido que ser un auror y mañana por la tarde yo iré a la reunión para ver lo que sucede y quien es el traidor. Ya es tarde, será mejor que volvamos a casa y descansemos y sobre todo tu Harry.

- ¿Cómo quieres de descanse?- dijo Harry mientras una rebelde lagrima resbalaba por su rostro y el chico se limpiaba intentando que los demás no le viesen llorar pero todos vieron esa lagrima resbalar por su rostro- no voy a poder dormir si ella no esta a mi lado.

Harry no dejo que los demás le dijesen palabras de aliento por que sabía que no soportaría oírlas y empezaría a gritar y no quería así que abrió la puerta del salón y la cerro con un portazo para luego salir de la casa de la familia Black.

- Harry- dijo Sirius y se dirigió a la puerta para salir detrás de su ahijado pero Dumbledore la detuvo con sus palabras.

- Déjalo Sirius, necesita estar solo.

Harry se acercó rápidamente a su coche y se subió en él sintiendo como el dolor le oprimía el pecho. Arrancó el coche y se marchó hacía su departamento mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

En una mazmorra oscura, húmeda y con muy mal olor estaba el cuerpo de Alicia tumbado sin conocimiento. En lo alto de la mazmorra había una pequeña ventana y en ese momento entraba un rayo de luna que impacto en el rostro de Alicia.

Alicia abrió los ojos despacio y miró a su alrededor y luego se miró el cuerpo desnudo. Respiró aceleradamente temiendo que mientras estaba inconsciente alguno de esos sucios hombres la hubiese violado pero no sentía nada que la diese a entender que la habían hecho algo.

Miró a su alrededor y vio una mazmorra muy sucia. Vio alguna rata y algún bicho, olía a carne podrida y miró la pequeña ventana, se levantó para mirar a través de ella pero al ponerse en pie se dio cuenta que la ventana estaba demasiado alto y no podía mirar el exterior.

Se sentó en un rincón de la mazmorra, se agarró las piernas contra su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando despertar de aquella pesadilla, volver a su cama y estar junto a Harry pero abrió los ojos y vio que seguía en la mazmorra.

Una lagrima resbalo por su hermosos rostro, deseaba que el tiempo volviese atrás y que ese día no se hubiese levantado de la cama y hubiese seguido entre los brazos de Harry, que él como todas las mañanas le susurrase unas palabras de amor para despertarla y luego la diese un beso en los labios lleno de cariño. Deseaba oír la risa de Harry al verla con los pelos revueltos por que se acababa de levantar y todavía no se había peinado, deseaba sentir su olor y sus caricias, deseaba que estuviese junto a ella.

- Harry por favor ven a ayudarme- dijo casi sin voz mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Cerró los ojos intentando imaginar lo que en ese momento Harry estaba haciendo pero nada de lo que se imaginaba se acercaba a lo que en ese momento el muchacho estaba haciendo.

Harry había llegado al departamento y había empezado a destrozar lo que los mortífagos en su búsqueda no habían destrozado. Harry entró a la cocina y vio que Tobby estaba en el suelo ya que los mortífagos lo habían dejado inconsciente. El perro recupero el conocimiento, se levantó y se acercó a Harry, este le acarició detrás de las orejas y el perro notó la tristeza de su amo. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su ama y Harry se dio cuenta de que buscaba a Alicia.

- Tobby se la han llevado- dijo Harry con tristeza y el perro pareció entenderle por que aulló con tristeza- se la han llevado.

Harry le puso un poco de comida al perro y se marchó a su habitación. Lo vio todo desordenado pero no le apetecía recoger las cosas. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y notó que tenía algo dentro. Sacó lo que había notado y lo dejó encima de la cama, le apuntó con la varita y le lanzó un hechizo para aumentarlo y vio que eran la bolsa de la tienda de ropa. Sacó de dentro el vestido que la chica se había comprado y lo puso sobre la cama. Se tumbo junto a él y aspiró su olor, todavía olía a ella aunque solo lo había llevado unos minutos aun olía a ella y así es como se durmió sintiendo el olor de la chica.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!!!! Perdón, perdón, perdón y un millón de veces perdón pero no pude actualizar antes por que se me rompió el ordenador y no me lo han arreglado hasta ahora. Lo siento pero bueno espero que me dejéis reviews que me hace mucha ilusión y que me perdonéis. Besos y Adiós.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30: Nunca os ayudaré.**

Harry despertó cuando el primer rayo del amanecer le dio en el rostro. Miró al lado esperando encontrase a Alicia allí pero ella no estaba, tan solo estaba el vestido que se había comprado.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha fría intentando de ese modo despejarse aunque no lo con siguió y luego se vistió. Fue a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno y le puso comida a Tobby.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, cogió el móvil y las llaves y se marchó a trabajar. Se apareció en el ministerio de magia, donde había mucho transito, mucha gente saludaba a Harry sonriendo pero él no podía sonreír si Alicia no estaba a su lado. Paso por al lado de la fuente que fue destruida en 5º año y luego se acercó a Eric que estaba sentado en la misma silla de siempre. Él hombre sonrió a Harry pero se extraño al no ver a Alicia con él.

- Hola Harry ¿y Alicia?- dijo el hombre- ¿no os habréis peleado?

- No- dijo Harry deseando con todas sus fuerzas que hubiese ocurrido eso en vez de que la hubiesen rapado, por que eso significaría que esta bien- no ha podido venir.

- ¿Qué la pasa?- dijo Eric- ¿esta enferma?

- Déjale Eric- dijo una voz detrás de Harry.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Ron, Hermione, Ginny (que ya había vuelto al trabajo) y Draco que se acercaban a ellos. El que había hablado era Ron.

Después de que Eric les devolviera las varitas a los cinco, siguieron por un pasillo hasta un ascensor, se metieron en el ascensor donde no había nadie, así que sus amigos aprovecharon para preguntar a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?- dijo Hermione.

- No he dormido mucho- dijo Harry.

- Tranquilo la encontraremos- dijo Draco.

- Lo que me preocupa es el estado en la que la encontraremos- dijo Harry.

Alicia caminaba por la mazmorra, se había despertado muy temprano y desde el momento que se había levantado pensaba en la manera de escapar pero en todos los planes que habían pensado siempre había un fallo en la que su vida peligraba.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, apoyando su frente en la pared opuesta a la de la puerta cuando oyó como esta se abría.

- Buenos días diablesa- dijo la voz de Diosa Lestrange.

Alicia no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió, siguió con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, sin importarle que esas dos mujeres la mirasen su cuerpo desnudo con repugnancia pero sobretodo con envidia por que ella siempre habían deseado un cuerpo tan espectacular como el de Alicia pero nunca lo habían conseguido y sabían que esa chica con ese cuerpo y ese rostro era capaz de enamorar a cualquier hombre y eso le molestaba por que sabía que su padre siempre había querido hacerla suya, no le importaba estar casado y tener dos hijas, solo quería acostarse con esa muchacha que era incluso más joven que sus propias hijas.

- ¿No piensas hablar?¿no piensas ni decirnos un buenos días?- dijo Angélica la hermana de Diosa.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y las miró, era una mirada fría, llena de odio que daba verdadero miedo. Vio que cada una tenía un cubo lleno de agua. Diosa le lanzó el contenido del suyo y Alicia sintió el agua congelada, el cuerpo se le estaba helando y sentía mucho frío y de repente Angélica le lanzo el contenido de su cubo y sintió como el cuerpo le empezaba a arder y sentía como se escaldaba, el agua estaba hirviendo y la piel se le empezó a levantar, haciendo que todo el cuerpo le escociese.

- A partir de ahora este será tu baño, así te lavaras- dijo Diosa sonriendo- será lo primero que sentirás en el día.

Angélica se acercó a Alicia y la cogió de la barbilla. La mujer le examinó el rostro que se contraía por el escozor que estaba sintiendo.

- Y nuestros rostros será lo primero que vas- dijo Angélica.

Alicia hizo un movimiento brusco y apartó la mano de la mujer de su rostro y en el rostro de la mujer que tenía por nombre Angélica apreció una sonrisa cruel.

- Dentro de un rato vendrán a buscarte unos amigos- dijo Diosa y después las dos salieron cerrando la puerta tras de si.

En el cuartel general de los aurores había mucho barullo. Allí estaban todos los aurores hablando de él motivo de la reunión pero ninguno sabía el por que de esta. Sólo faltaba que llegase Dumbledore y Arthur.

- ¿A quién esperamos?- preguntó uno de los aurores.

- A nosotros- dijo Dumbledore que en ese momento entraba por la puerta acompañado del ministro de magia, Arthur Weasley.

El anciano y el ministro se sentaron en unas sillas mientras los aurores tomaban asiento alrededor de una mesa. Arthur la presidía y sentado a su derecha se encontraba Dumbledore. Él único que no había tomado asiento era Harry que estaba cerca de la puerta, internad en la oscuridad, en un lugar de la sala donde la luz no llegaba y donde no podía ser visto por nadie excepto por los que sabían que estaba allí que eran pocos. Ente ellos estaba Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny y Arthur.

La reunión empezó, Ron y Draco empezaron a contar lo sucedido en el ataque del cual todos estaban enterados. Estaban contado todo, exceptuando el rapto de Alicia y que los mortífagso habían conseguido el medallón y que su dueña era la misma Alicia que trabajaba con ellos. Simplemete hablaban del número de mortífagso, de muertes, de heridos que había y de las tácticas que los mortífagos habían utilizado pero eso a Harry no le importaba, él hablaría cuando empezasen a contar lo que le importaba y lo que le importaba era Alicia.

Harry dejo de escuchar lo que en esos momento estaban diciendo sus dos amigos y empezó a pensar en Alicia. Muchos recuerdos iban a su cabeza, recuerdos en los que salía Alicia junto a él.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry miro a la chica y la vio con cara de enfado, se acercó a ella y la dijo:

- ¿Qué té pasa?

-Estos idiotas de aquí detrás no dejan de meterme mano y eso me enfada mucho por que yo no soy ninguna cosa ni ningún animal como para que me traten como a uno de ellos.

Harry muy enfadado miro al chico y luego la mano de este, Harry cogió la mano del chico y la apartó de la chica.

- ¿Tienes algún problema?- dijo el chico con chulería.

- Si ¿por qué la tocas?- dijo Harry enfadado- ella no quiere nada contigo.

- Ella esta disfrutando por que yo no la veo quejarse- dijo el chico- yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novia sea una zorra que se deja tocar por cualquiera.

Harry casi se lanza a por él pero Alicia le sujeto.

- O es que tu no la haces disfrutar lo suficiente en la cama y busca sentir algo con otros hombres- dijo el chico maliciosamente mientras sus amigos le reían la gracia.

- Que dices- dijo Alicia- a mi Harry me hace disfrutar muchísimo lo que pasa es que no he querido darte un puñetazo por que estamos en un lugar público, a mi Harry me vuelve loca.

Luego se acercó al oído del chico y dijo:

- Sígueme el rollo.

Luego se abrazó a él y Harry aprovecho el momento para besarla, a la chica la pillo por sorpresa pero le correspondió en el beso un beso lleno de deseo de pasión.

Los chicos los observaban con caras de idiotas.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, Harry la dio un pequeño beso en los labios y dijo:

- ¿Nos vamos a otro vagón princesa? Aquí hay mucho idiota.

- Si vamos cariño.

Harry la cogió de la mano y se fueron hacia el otro vagón, riéndose de la cara de los chicos, cuando llegaron al otro vagón vieron dos asientos libres y se sentaron.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó su nombre y el de Alicia.

- Ayer entraron en el departamento de Harry y Alicia, unos mortífagos después de registrar la casa y destrozar todo lo que encontraban a su paso, encontraron el medallón de Helga Huffelpaff.

Todos los aurores empezaron a murmurar llenos de temor Harry desde la sombras observó como uno de ellos no murmuraba , su nombre era Richard Sadler, tenía 25 años, era alto y fuerte. El hombre se removía mucho en su asiento. A ese hombre no le caía bien Harry y este lo sabía aunque no sabía el por que.

- ¿Eso significa que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado podrá volver si encuentran a la heredera de Huffelpaff?- dijo uno de los aurores.

- Así es- dijo Dumbledore- y también significa que hay un traidor entre nosotros.

Todos los aurores se miraban entre ellos con desconfianza. Harry seguía mirando a Richard que no paraba de moverse en su silla y comenzaba a sudar mientras se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Sadler?- dijo Dumbledore que también se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento del auror.

El hombre no contesto y se levantó para luego salir corriendo hacía la puerta lo que él no sabía es que Harry estaba en la oscuridad cerca de la puerta. Harry salió de la oscuridad y levantó el brazo haciendo que el cuello del hombre diese en su brazo y el hombre cállese al suelo de espaldas.

- ¿Por qué tan rápido Richard?- dijo Harry que miraba al hombre que en esos momentos se ponía de pie y miraba a Harry con temor.

- Yo... Yo...- dijo el hombre tartamudeando.

- ¿Es que sabes algo?- dijo Harry aguantando las ganas de matar a ese hombre allí mismo.

- Yo... Yo...- repitió el hombre.

- Yo... Yo...- imitó Harry con rabia- ¿no sabes decir otra cosa?

El hombre no contesto y miró a Harry con miedo.

- ¿Por qué lo as hecho?- dijo Harry- ¿por qué les as dicho a los mortífagos que estaba en mi casa el medallón?¿por qué as condenado a la gente de nuevo?¿por qué lo as condenado a que tengan que pasar de nuevo por todo ese dolor que pasaron en el pasado?

- Yo no he hecho nada- dijo Richard tragando saliva.

- Claro y tampoco estabas huyendo- dijo Harry sonriendo irónicamente pero esa sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a un rostro serio, en sus ojos solo había rabia y odio- por tu culpa he perdido lo que más quiero en este mundo.

- ¿De que estas hablando?- dijo Richard extrañado.

- Gracias a ti aparte de encontrar el medallón también han encontrado a la heredera de Huffelpaff- dijo Harry y todos los aurores miraron a Harry con temor, esperaban que lo que había dicho el chico fuese una broma pero cuando le miraron se dieron cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

- No entiendo ¿por que dices que as perdido lo que más quieres en el mundo?- dijo Richard.

- Por que la heredera de Huffelpaff resultó ser Alicia, mi novia- dijo Harry lleno de furia.

Para sorpresa de todos en el rostro de Richard se dibujo una sonrisa cruel y fría.

- Por fin sufres Potter- dijo Sadler con una voz cruel.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry.

- No sabía que diciéndole a los mortífagos te haría sufrir que suerte he tenido- dijo Richard- por fin algo le sale mal al señor perfecto Potter.

- No entiendo ¿por qué me quieres ver sufrir?¿qué te he hecho?- dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué que me as hecho?- dijo Richard con rabia- tu siempre as estado rodeado de gente que te admira, te pusieron de jefe de tu grupo aunque yo me había esforzado más que tu en el trabajo, tienes un gran departamento en el centro de Londres, gente que te quiere, una novia preciosa y que te ama y yo que no tengo nada por tu culpa no conseguí un mejor puesto en los aurores por que el niño que sobrevivió estaba mejor preparado.

- Por eso les dijiste a los mortífagos que en mi casa estaba el medallón- dijo Harry.

- Exacto- dijo Richard sonriendo- lo que no sabía es que iban a encontrar tan pronto a la heredera de Huffelpaff y que encima iba a ser la novia del famoso Harry Potter, la misma zorra que me rechazo cuando le propuse que se acostara conmigo con la tonta excusa de que amaba a Harry Potter.

Harry estaba fuera de control. La rabia y el odio le nublaban la razón, ya había escuchado suficiente. Se lanzó sobre el hombre y lo empezó a pegar con todas sus fuerzas. Ron y Draco se acercaron a su amigo y lo separaron si lo seguía golpeando de esa manera lo mataría.

- Lleváoslo- dijo Arthur y dos de los aurores lo cogieron.

Antes de que se fuese Harry que estaba apoyado en la pared y sus dos amigos todavía lo sujetaban dijo:

- Como la pase algo a Alicia iré a tu celda en Azkaban y te mataré.

Los dos aurores lo sacaron del cuartel y Ron y Draco soltaron al ojiverde y Hermione se acercó a él.

- Tranquilo Harry- dijo Hermione con los ojos humedecidos.

- ¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice?- dijo Harry temblando de pies a cabeza por la rabia que sentía- se la han llevado por mi culpa.

- No Harry- dijo Ginny- tu no tienes la culpa.

- Claro que la tengo- dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja- si Richard no me odiase tanto no hubiese dicho donde esta el medallón y si no les hubiese dicho donde esta el medallón no habrían sabido que Alicia es la heredera de Huffelpaff. Siempre estoy haciendo daño a la gente que quiero.

- No digas estupideces- dijo Ron mientras veía como su amigo se sentaba en una silla y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

- Harry lo mejor será que no vengas en unos días trabajar- dijo Sirius preocupado mientras se acercaba a su ahijado y le ponía una mano en el hombro- que descanses y te relajes.

- No voy a dejar de trabajar- dijo Harry con la voz apagada- no hasta que la encuentre, no hasta que vuelva a mi lado.

Alicia estaba en una sala oscura y fría. Dos mortífagos la habían ido a buscar a su celda y la habían llevado allí. Estaba en el centro de la sala y a su alrededor formando un circulo había 10 mortífagos. Entre ellos Diosa, Angélica, Bellatrix y Rudolphus Lestrange. Las tres primeras eran las únicas mujeres, todos los demás era hombres y miraban el cuerpo desnudo de Alicia con deseo. Había otro mortífago pero Alicia no sabía si era una mujer o un hombre ya que llevaba el rostro oculto por una marcara y el cuerpo lo llevaba tapado con una capa.

- ¿Qué tal as pasado la noche?- preguntó Bellatrix a Alicia que estaba sentada en el suelo y se agarraba las piernas intentando que ninguna parte de su cuerpo se viera.

- Hubiese preferido dormir en mi cama- dijo Alicia con tranquilidad.

- Si, después de haberte tirado a Potter- dijo Diosa con asco.

- No lo dudes de que lo habría echo- dijo Alicia mirando a Diosa a los ojos- y lo hubiese disfrutado.

- ¿Tan bueno es en la cama?- preguntó Angélica mirándola.

- Es el mejor- dijo Alicia mirándola de reojo- y me va a encontrar.

- ¿Eso crees?- dijo Rudolphus riendo- no tiene la más remota idea de donde estamos.

- Pero lo averiguará- dijo Alicia mirándole- él venció a Voldemort, lo mató y os matará a todos vosotros y yo lo ayudaré.

- Hablando de nuestro señor- dijo Bellatrix-tu nos ayudaras a que vuelva.

- Yo no voy a hacer nada para que el vuelva- dijo Alicia bordemente- podéis torturarme hasta matarme pero no voy a hacer nada para que vuelva.

- Si lo harás o sino...- dijo Bellatrix- ...sufrirás.

Dos de los mortífagos cogieron a Alicia y esta empezó a patalear y a gritar para que la soltasen. La tumbaron en una mesa y la pusieron unas cadenas en los tobillos y en las muñecas, quedando sus extremidades totalmente extendidas y ella completamente inmovilizada, aunque intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras le era imposible.

Bellatrix cogió un hierro que estaba metido en un horno y cuando lo sacó de este estaba al rojo vivo. Se lo acercó al rostro a la muchacha y se lo paso por encima sin tocarla. Empuño el hierro como una espada y se lo clavo en el hombro derecho.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!- gritó Alicia mientras Bellatrix empezaba a mover el hierro dentro de la chica, hurgándola.

- ¿Ahora nos vas a ayudar?- dijo Bellatrix sacándole el hierro y apartándose justo a tiempo de que un chorro de sangre que salía de la herida de Alicia le diese en la cara.

- Que te JODAN- dijo Alicia gritando la última palabra.

- Esa no es la respuesta que quiero- dijo Bellatrix.

Cogió otro hierro como el primero y se lo clavó en el muslo izquierdo. La chica volvió a gritar.

- ¿y ahora?¿nos ayudaras?- dijo Angélica.

- Vete a la mierda MALDITA ZORRA- dijo Alicia entre dientes.

- O eres muy valiente o eres muy estúpida- dijo Diosa sonriendo.

- O las dos cosas- dijo Bellatrix dejando el hierro lleno de sangre a un lado.

Angélica cogió un cuchillo y se lo puso en el estomago y la hizo un corte. Alicia se mordió el labio para no gritar. Angélica siguió haciéndole cortes por todo el cuerpo y algunos en el rostro.

- ¿De verdad piensas que Potter va a venir a por ti?- dijo Rudolphus- seguro que ya se ha olvidado de ti y esta tirándose a otra zorra.

- Él me quiere- dijo Alicia con decisión- él me esta buscando.

- No te quiere- dijo Rudolphus- te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo.

- Me ama- dijo Alicia con rabia- y me esta buscando y no os pienso ayudar.

- Llevadla a la celda- dijo Bellatrix- hoy no nos ayudará.

Dos de los mortífagos la soltaron y la sacaron de la habitación. La llevaron hasta la celda.

- Yo que tu ayudaría- dijo uno de los mortífagos antes de cerrar la puerta de la celda.

- Nunca os ayudaré- dijo Alicia tumbada en el suelo, dando la espalda a la puerta y agarrándose las piernas- te lo prometo Harry nunca los ayudaré aunque eso conlleve a no volverte a ver.

Harry salió de trabajar. Ron y Hermione al igual que Draco y Ginny habían insistido para que se fuese con ellos a sus casas pero él no aceptó, quería estar solo además tenía que dar de comer a Tobby.

Todos los aurores trabajaban en la búsqueda de Alicia y Dumbledore los ayudaba. Arthur al ser el ministro de magia había echo los tramites para enviar a Richard Sadler a Azkaban y había ordenado reunir a todos los ministros de magia del mundo para hablares de los ocurrido ya que se Voldemort regresaba toda el planeta estaría en peligro. La reunió sería al siguiente día y también asistiría Dumbledore.

Harry llegó al departamento y puso de comer a Tobby. Él no tenía hambre así que se puso a ordenar un poco la casa. Estaba ordenado las cosas cuando cogió un marco de fotos con el cristal roto.

Apartó los cristales y vio que era una foto de él y de Alicia. Harry le rodeaba la cintura por detrás a la chica y los dos sonreían felices y saludaban con la mano al Harry que estaba viendo la foto.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y observó la foto. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y una lágrima cayó encima de la foto y muchas más la siguieron.

- Vuelve mi princesita por favor que esos... Esos... Cabrones no te hallan hecho nada. Vuelve mi vida. Te necesito.

Llamaron a la puerta y Harry dejó la foto en la mesa, se limpió las lagrimas y abrió. Ante él estaba María y Javier se les veía a los dos muy triste y preocupados y Harry pudo apreciar que la chica tenía los ojos rojos y supuso que minutos antes había estado llorando.

- Hola Harry- dijo Javier- veníamos a hablar contigo.

- Pasad- dijo Harry haciéndose a un lado- siento el desorden pero no me apetecía colocar los destrozos de los mortífagos.

- No te preocupes- dijo Javier y los tres se sentaron en el sofá- ¿sabéis algo de Alicia?

- Todavía nada- dijo Harry- todos los aurores trabajan en su búsqueda pero todavía no sabemos nada pero tranquilo la encontraremos. Aunque ya hemos encontrado al traidor.

- ¿Quién era?- dijo María.

- Un compañero de trabajo- dijo Harry.

- Nosotros veníamos para decirte que hemos decidido anular la boda hasta que la encontréis- dijo María- tenemos que avisar a los demás, mañana enviaremos cartas a todos los invitados de España.

- Gracias- dijo Harry.

- De nada- dijo Javier- ella es nuestra mejor amiga y queremos que este presente el día de nuestra boda además es nuestra madrina.

- La encontraréis Harry- dijo María derramando un par de lagrimas- hay que tener esperanza.

- Lo se- dijo Harry.

- Bueno nos tenemos que ir a trabajar- dijo Javier- pero si necesitas algo llámanos.

- No os preocupéis- dijo Harry sonriendo con tristeza- estaré bien.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta y para sorpresa de Harry antes de que se fuesen Javier le dio un abrazo y María le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós- dijeron los dos chicos y se marcharon.

Harry se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, miró la foto y pensó que María y Javier tenían razón, ante todo tenía que tener esperanza.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31: Deseos hechos a una estrella fugaz.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el rapto de Alicia y las cosas seguían igual. Los aurores no daban con el paradero de Alicia, ni tampoco encontraron ninguna pista que los ayudase en su propósito. Trabajaban día y noche y todo el ministerio estaba patas arriba desde que se enteraron del secreto de Alicia.

Lo peor fue cuando Rita Skeeter se enteró y público un artículo en donde contaba todo. Que Alicia era la heredera de Huffelpaff y que ella había sido secuestrada para que resucitase a Voldemort. Lo único que había conseguido publicando ese artículo era que el pánico cundiese en la comunidad mágica.

Después de la reunión que Arthur tuvo con los ministros mágicos del mundo, el ministro informó a los aurores que los ayudarían en todo lo que estuviese en sus manos. También los informó que Richard Sadler había sido llevado a Azkaban tras un juicio y le habían echado una condena de cinco años, lo cual pareció muy poco a Harry pero no podía hacer otra cosa que callar.

La orden del fénix también trabajaba en la búsqueda de Alicia pero ellos tampoco conseguían nada que los llevase hasta a Alicia y los mortífagos.

Harry trabajaba día y noche y sus amigos estaban muy preocupados por él. Se veía ojeroso y últimamente no se había afeitado y llevaba barba de varios días. Harry estaba todo el día en el cuartel de los aurores hasta que Sirius y Remus le obligaban a que se fuese a su departamento para que comiese algo y descansase y aunque Harry terminaba yéndose al departamento para no escuchar a Remus y a Sirius no hacían lo que estos le pedían que hiciera, no comía casi nada y en vez de descansar seguía trabajando y las pocos veces que dormía un poco se despertaba con unas horribles pesadillas en las que veía como los mortífagos torturaban a Alicia.

Por otro lado Alicia lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Llevaba dos semanas de torturas pero seguía negándose a ayudar a los mortífagos. Cada mañana desde que la habían raptado Angélica y Diosa Lestrange la despertaban echándole agua fría y caliente como el primer día. Luego un mortífago la llevaba a la misma sala donde la habían torturado la primera vez y siempre la pedían que la ayudasen y como ella se negaba la hacían las torturas más horribles. Pero el mortífago que más la torturaba era uno que siempre llevaba el rostro oculto tras una mascara y por encima tapándole el cuerpo una capa. Después de un día de torturas la llevaban a su celda y ella lo único que hacía era pensar en sus tíos, en sus primos, en sus sobrinos, en sus amigos pero sobretodo en Harry.

Alicia se estaba alimentando ha base de pan y agua y cada vez que la daban la comida se lanzaba sobre ella para comérsela con desesperación.

Un día Harry estaba en el cuartel general de aurores trabajando y de vez en cuando pensando en Alicia cuando Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él. Sus dos mejores amigos se sentaron cada uno a un lado del moreno que no los miró aunque sabía que estaban ahí.

- ¿Sabéis algo?- dijo Harry.

- No- dijo Ron rascándose los ojos del cansancio, él tampoco había dormido mucho esos días.

- Veníamos para preguntarte si te quieres venir con nosotros a casa durante un tiempo hasta que Alicia vuelva- fijo Hermione sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- No- dijo Harry- no quiero molestar.

- Harry no molestas ¿cómo crees?- dijo Ron mirando unos papeles- eres nuestro mejor amigo, como nuestro hermano además no es bueno que estés solo seguro que te comes la cabeza en cambio si vas a casa con nosotros te entretendrás con María y David que por cierto te echan mucho de menos ya que llevan dos semanas sin verte desde que Alicia fue secuestrada.

- María esta muy enfadada contigo- dijo Hermione y Harry la miró- siempre nos dice que el tío Harry es malo por que no va a verla.

- Mama esta muy preocupada por ti desde que raptaron a Alicia no as ido a la Madriguera a verlos- dijo Ron.

- Esta bien iré a verla hoy- dijo Harry- y me iré a vuestra casa un tiempo.

- Vale Harry- dijo Hermione- Ron te acompañará a por tus cosas y yo os esperare en la Madriguera para que valláis a ver a Molly y a los demás y recojamos a los niños.

Sus dos amigos se pusieron a trabajar junto a él sin decir una sola palabra más.

Unos gritos desgarradores salían de una habitación sombría, dentro había al menos diez personas. Entre esas personas había una chica que estaba completamente desnuda. La chica estaba en pie y sus brazos estaban estirados y atados contra las paredes. Daba la espalda a las demás personas y una de ella la estaba dando latigazos, esa persona tenía una mascara y llevaba una capa.

- Dinos ¿nos ayudaras?- preguntó Bellatrix que estaba junto a sus dos hijas y a su marido que miraban como la sangre resbalaba la espalda de la chica con placer.

Alicia no contesto, estaba inconsciente después de haber recibido durante una hora latigazos.

- No podrá decirnos nada- dijo uno de los mortífagos acercándose a la muchacha- esta casi muerta.

- ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Bellatrix- llevadla a su celda.

Dos mortífagos la desataron y la llevaron a su celda por el camino Alicia fue recuperando la consciencia. Sentía como la sangre resbalaba por su espalda y sentía unos dolores punzantes en esa parte del cuerpo, un olor insoportable. Llegaron hasta las mazmorras y la dejaron en la celda sin ninguna delicadeza.

Ron y Harry salieron de trabajar y se marcharon al departamento del último mientras Hermione se iba con Draco y Ginny a la madriguera.

Harry y Ron llegaron al departamento. Tobby se acercó a Ron que se puso a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas mientras Harry metía un poco de ropa en una maleta y por supuesto una foto de él y de Alicia.

Cuando fue al salón vio que Ron había metido en una bolsa cosas de Tobby para llevárselas.

- ¿Ya esta?- dijo Ron y Harry asintió- vamonos.

Ron y Harry salieron a la calle y se desaparecieron con Tobby. Aparecieron en el jardín de la madriguera. No había nadie allí así que entraron en la casa. Dejaron la maleta en la cocina y entraron en el salón con Tobby donde estaban los Weasley con sus esposas y marido, y con sus hijos.

Cuando Molly vio a Harry y a su hijo se acercó a ellos y los abrazó y a Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry miró a los ojos a la mujer y vio mucha tristeza en ellos.

- Por fin vienes- dijo Molly sonriendo- creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros.

- Como crees Molly- dijo Harry con tristeza- es que he estado muy ocupado buscando a Alicia.

- Ya- dijo Molly muy seria al pensar en su sobrina y en lo que estaría pasando.

Harry saludo a todos los presentes y todos los niños le dieron un beso excepto María y Harry la miró, sabía por Hermione que la niña estaba enfadada con él por que hacía dos semanas que los había ido a ver.

- María saluda a tu tío- dijo Hermione.

La niña no se movió, hizo oídos sordos a su madre y siguió jugando con sus primos.

- María tu madre te esta hablando- dijo Ron.

La niña también hizo oídos sordos con su padre. Harry se levantó y se acercó a su ahijada y sobrina. Se puso de cuclillas frente a la niña pero María se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

- María ¿no me as echado de menos?- dijo Harry tocándola el pelo pelirrojo.

- No- mintió la niña.

- Pues yo a ti si- dijo Harry.

- Eso es mentira por que sino hubieras venido a verme- dijo María dándose la vuelta y mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la niña, era la viva imagen de su madre a excepción de su pelo que era como el de Ron. Por lo demás era igual a Hermione hasta hacía los mismo gestos que ella y ahora mismo parecía una Hermione enfadada.

Todos miraron al moreno, era la primera sonrisa desde que raptaron a Alicia.

- Lo siento María- dijo Harry acariciándola el rostro- lo que pasa es que estado muy ocupado buscando a la tía Alicia.

- ¿Ya la encontraste?- preguntó María.

- No- dijo Harry- pero la encontrare. Por cierto ¿me perdonas?

- Si me das un beso- dijo María.

- No te voy a dar un beso- dijo Harry y María agachó la cabeza con tristeza- te voy a dar millones.

María miró a su tío con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry la cogió en brazos, se puso en pie y la empezó a besar por todo el rostro mientras la niña reía sin parar.

Después de haber estado un rato dándole besos a la niña. Harry se sentó en el sofá con María sobre sus piernas.

- Tío no vuelvas a tardar tanto tiempo en venir a vernos- dijo María poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la de Harry.

- Tranquila por que hasta que la tía aparezca me voy a vivir con vosotros- dijo Harry- tus padres han logrado convencerme.

- ¡Que bien!- dijo la niña abrazándose a su tío.

Paso el tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras los niños jugaban. Seguían hablando cuando salió el tema del secuestro de Alicia.

- ¿Creéis que sigue... Viva?- preguntó Molly con temor y aguantando las ganas de llorar que tenía.

- Si- dijo Draco- la necesitan viva para resucitar a Voldemort.

- Pero ya la habrán torturado- dijo Ginny con tristeza mientras acariciaba a su hija y la miraba- ya sabéis que Alicia no va a ayudarlos así como así.

- Lo sabemos- dijo Harry sonriendo- es demasiado valiente y loca- Harry suspiró lleno de dolor- la hecho de menos. No puedo vivir sin ella, quiero tenerla a mi lado, abrazarla y decirla que la quiero y que ya no va a sufrir más.

- Harry...- dijo Molly llorando ya que no había aguantado más las lagrimas.

- Ella esta secuestrada por mi culpa- dijo Harry llevándose las manos al pelo y revolviéndoselo más de lo que ya lo tenía.

- Tu no tuviste la culpa Harry- dijo Arthur y todos se quedaron en silencio.

Después de unos minutos de reflexión Molly habló:

- ¿Os quedáis a cenar?- todos asintieron- voy a preparar la cena que ya es tarde.

Alicia estaba tumbada boca arriba como los mortífagos la habían dejado hacía ya varias horas. Ya era de noche lo podía ver por la ventana que estaba en lo alto de la celda, veía el cielo oscuro y sin ninguna estrella.

Sentía frío en su cuerpo desnudo. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido y ensangrentado. No podía moverse ni un solo centímetro a causa de los latigazos que la habían propinado y de otras torturas. Seguía mirando por la ventana cuando oyó que la puerta de la celda se abría. No miró para ver quien era, no le importaba.

La persona se acercó a ella. Se agachó a su lado y la cogió el rostro para que la lo mirase. Ante ella estaba Rudolphus Lestrange. El hombre la sonreía con falsa dulzura.

- Hola preciosa- dijo Rudolphus-e venido a darte un regalito.

El hombre se quitó la capa y la empezó a acariciar todo su cuerpo, sus caricias eran toscas y brutales sin ninguna dulzura. Después se quitó la camisa y comenzó a besar y a lamer cada una de las partes del cuerpo de la chica. Alicia intentaba quitarle de encima pero sabía que era imposible. Él lo haría, la quitaría la poca dignidad que la quedaba. Y entonces lo sintió, sintió como entraba dentro de ella de una forma muy salvaje haciéndola daño, haciendo que empezase a sangrar y que gimiese de dolor. Sintió los labios de ese hombre sobre los suyos propios y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuese Harry el que la acariciase, el que la besase, el que la hiciese solamente suya. La estaba destruyéndola más de lo que ya estaba y la hizo desear la muerte por encima de todo.

Harry había llegado junto a Hermione, Ron, David y María a la casa de estos cuatro. Era una casa que se habían comprado en el Valle de Godric. A unas manzanas de ellos vivían Draco y Ginny y también en ese lugar en alto de una colina vivían Sirius y Raichel y Tonks y Remus en sus antiguas casa donde habían vivido hasta la noche en la que James y Lily murieron. Las casas de las dos últimas parejas estaban cerca de las de los padres de Harry. El chico había arreglado la casa de sus padres que había quedado destrozada tras el ataque de Voldemort pero no quiso ir a vivir allí sabía que no haría otra cosas sino comerse la cabeza y pensar en lo feliz que podría haber sido si hubiese vivido allí con sus padres.

A Harry le encantaba la casa de sus amigos. Era muy grande y elegante. Tenía un bonito y amplio jardín con piscina y columpios que habían comprado Harry y Ron. El ojiverde sonrió al recordar como habían estado toda una tarde intentándolo montar sin magia y al final fue Hermione la que terminó montándolo sin ayuda de hechizos. Vio el garaje donde estaba el coche de Ron.

Entraron a la casa y vio un recibidor muy amplió y muy bien decorado por Hermione. En ese recibidor había varías puertas que comunicaban con el salón, la cocina, un baño y una biblioteca grandísima con montones de libros. También había unas escaleras que comunicaba con el piso de arriba donde estaban todas las habitaciones y con algún baño más. En total había 5 habitaciones. La de matrimonio, una para María y otra para David y las dos últimas para los invitados.

Hermione acompañó a Harry hasta su habitación mientras Ron se iba a acostar a los niños que se habían quedado dormidos en el coche.

Siguió a Hermione escaleras arriba y la chica le llevó hasta una habitación muy acogedora. Disponía de una cama de matrimonio con unas mesillas a los lados, un armario empotrado, unos cajones y una puerta que debía de comunicar con un aseo. Pero lo que ha Harry más le gustaba es que tenía un gran ventanal por donde se podía ver la playa y por donde por las mañanas entraba mucha luz.

- Me encanta esta habitación- dijo Harry acercándose a la ventana y mirando a través de ella.

- Me alegro- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar.

- Harry ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que Alicia no vuelva?- titubeo un poco al hacer esa pregunta a su amigo. Sabía que la idea de que Alicia no volviese era muy dolorosa para él pero sabía que tenía que tener esa posibilidad en mente por que en el caso de que Alicia no volviese y que su amigo no estuviese preparado para ello, sabía que él caería en un pozo sin fondo del que no podría salir.

- Todos los días- dijo sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana- cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo esa pregunta viene a mi cabeza pero todavía tengo la esperanza de encontrarla de volver a verla y decirla que la quiero.

Ron había escuchado las palabras de su amigo desde que la puerta y ahora se acercó a Hermione y le echo el brazo por encima.

- ¿Y as pensado en que si Alicia vuelve y ya que es la heredera de Huffelpaff podría resucitar a los asesinados por los mortífagos y por Voldemort y eso significaría que tus padres volverían?- dijo Ron.

- Si- dijo Harry esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a sus dos amigos- claro que lo he pensado pero ahora solo me importa recuperar a Alicia.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hermione lo rompió:

- Vamos a dormir que es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.

La mujer se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso muy dulce en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Harry.

- Buenas noches- dijo Ron sonriendo con tristeza mientras Hermione se acercaba a él.

- Buenas noches chicos- dijo Harry.

Sus amigos salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Harry se quitó la ropa quedándose en calzoncillos y apagó la luz pero antes de acostarse se acercó de nuevo a la ventana y miró la playa, el mar.

- Ojala estuvieses aquí mi vida- dijo Harry con pesar mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro- así los dos podríamos ver el mar juntos.

------------------------ un mes después ------------------------

- ¡Maldita sea!- esa maldición retumbo por toda la sala oscura y fría de un castillo. La persona que lo había dicho era una mujer que tenía la voz ten fría como la sala en la que estaban. Esa mujer era Bellatrix Lestrange y estaba muy enfadada- ya hace más de un mes que la secuestramos y no hemos conseguido nada pensé que para las navidades mi señor ya estaría aquí pero solo queda un día para la navidad y la estúpida de la diablesa sigue negándose.

- Madre tranquilízate- dijo Diosa muy asustada no le gustaba cuando su madre se enfadaba por que podría llegar a ser muy peligrosa- terminará rindiéndose, no aguantará más torturas.

- No puedo esperar mucho más- dijo Bellatrix- los aurores y la orden del fénix podrían dar con nosotros.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo un mortífago- ¿matarla?

- No- dijo Bellatrix- la necesitamos con vida pero podríamos acercarla el medallón tal vez haga algo.

La mortífaga cogió el medallón y lo miró como si esperará que de dentro saliese algo.

Era una noche fría y Harry paseaba por el jardín de la casa de Ron y Hermione. Miró el mar y pensó en que al día siguiente sería navidad. Las primeras navidades desde que conoció a Alicia y no las iba a pasar con ella.

Ahora miraba las estrellas y vio la luna llena pensó en Remus ahora estaría convertido en licántropo pero dejo de pensar en él cuando notó que alguien ponía la mano en su hombro.

Miró atrás y vio a su mejor amigo sonriéndole y mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules.

- Será mejor que entres- dijo Ron- podrías resfriarte y la cena esta casi lista- miró a su amigo y ambos se metieron las manos en los bolsillos- ¿estabas pensando en Alicia?

- Si- dijo Harry- mañana es navidad y no va a estar conmigo. Mi mejor regalo de navidad sería que ella volviese pronto.

- Pues mira- dijo Ron señalando al cielo y Harry vio una estrella fugaz- pide un deseo.

Harry sonrió y aunque no creía en esas cosas, cerro los ojos y pensó "deseo que Alicia vuelva para que este conmigo".

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que su amigo también había cerrado los ojos como él. Ron los abrió y miró a Harry.

- ¿Qué as pedido?- dijo Harry.

- No te lo digo por que sino no se cumple- dijo Ron sonriendo- y yo quiero que se haga realidad.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio cada uno metido en sus pensamientos cuando Harry se acordó de algo.

- Antes has recibido una carta ¿de quién era?

- De mi madre- dijo Ron- mañana va a hacer una cena de navidad y nos ha avisado para que vallamos. Irán todos mis hermanos, Remus, Sirius y las familias de estos. Creo que también ha invitado a los Dursley, a Javier a María y las familias de ambos, a Dumbledore, a Ojoloco, a los padres de Hermione, a Kingsley, también a nuestros compañeros de clase y a sus familias y a la mayoría de los profesores. Incluso ha invitado a mis amigos de la infancia a esos que conociste en el centro comercial el día que raptaron a Alicia, a ellos y a sus familias.

- ¿Dónde va a meter ha tanta gente?- preguntó Harry.

- Utilizará el salón que tiene la madriguera el que es tan grande- dijo Ron- aunque dice que no serán unas navidades verdaderas hasta que Alicia vuelva.

Harry suspiró y asintió, él estaba de acuerdo con Molly.

- ¿Entramos a cenar?- dijo Harry y Ron asintió.

Ambos caminaron hacía la casa y entraron en ella.

En las profundidades de un castillo había unas mazmorras oscuras y frías en una de ella salían unos gemidos de placer de un hombre y los gemidos de dolor de una mujer. En la puerta de la celda que estaba abierta se veía a otro hombre, este era alto y delgado y respondía al nombre de Nott.

Nott observaba el espectáculo con una sonrisa, observaba como su amigo y compañero abusaba brutalmente de Alicia como minutos antes había hecho él.

Cuando el hombre paró Alicia se sintió sucia y débil pero aliviada de que ese sufrimiento hubiese terminado. Miró el rostro de su violador pero no le reconoció aunque su rostro era muy peculiar ya que en el destacaba una cicatriz que le atravesaba todo el rostro.

El hombre se puso en pie y se acercó a su compañero mientras se colocaba la ropa.

- Es realmente buena- dijo el mortífago de la cicatriz.

- Si- dijo Nott sonriendo y observando el cuerpo de Alicia- Calajan ¿ahora entiendes por que Lestrange viene todas las noches?

- Si- dijo Calajan dándole una calada a su cigarrillo mientras miraba el cuerpo de Alicia- espero que te haya gustado nuestro regalo de navidad.

Los dos hombres rieron. Calajan le lanzó el cigarrillo que cayó en el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha quemándola pero Alicia no sintió nada cuando las cenizas tocaron su piel ya que observaba el poco cielo que veía y por el que en esos momentos pasaba una estrella fugaz.

Cerro los ojos y dijo para sus adentros "deseo volver junto a Harry". Seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella. No abrió los ojos temiendo que fuese otro de esos hombres que abusaban de ella.

- ¿Estas dormida?- dijo una voz infantil que reconoció al instante como la de Bellatrix.

- No- dijo Alicia abriendo los ojos y con la voz ronca de poco utilizarla y cuando la hacía era para gritar- pero si crees que te voy a ayudar lo llevas claro.

- No vengo para torturarte- dijo la mujer y miró a sus hijas, a su marido y al mortífago que siempre iba oculto por una capa y una careta- dadme el medallón.

Diosa le entregó el medallón a su madre y se lo acercó a Alicia. El objeto se empezó a iluminar como el día que la secuestraron. Pero entonces una luz blanca salió del medallón iluminando la mazmorra y llenándola de calidez. Cuando la luz desapareció Alicia pudo ver a una persona que nunca antes había visto que tenía un cierto parecido con ella.

- ¿Qué a ocurrido?- preguntó Angélica mirando a su alrededor- ¿qué era esa luz?

- ¿Quién eres?- dijo Alicia a la mujer que estaba junto a Diosa pero esta ni se inmutaba.

- ¿De qué hablas idiota?- dijo Diosa- a perdido la razón, no me reconoce.

La mujer se agachó junto a Alicia y esta la miró.

- Soy Helga Huffelpaff nadie aparte de ti es capaz de verme- dijo la mujer- escúchame no hay tiempo ellos se irán y se llevaran el medallón por eso debo meterme dentro de ti- Tu eres mi heredera y lo soportaras aunque será doloroso. Si me meto dentro de ti no importaran que se lleven el medallón cuando ellos se vallan yo saldré y hablaremos de la forma en que escaparas ¿De acuerdo?

- Si- dijo Alicia que no tenía nada que perder y esa mujer le trasmitía paz.

- ¿Si que?- dijo Angélica.

Pero Alicia no contesto ya que la mujer se había puesto en pie y la miró a los ojos. Esa mujer le trasmitía una paz que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir, la daba seguridad.

- Cierra los ojos- dijo la mujer y Alicia obedeció.

A los pocos segundos sintió un dolor punzante en el corazón y abrió los ojos de para en par y vio que la mujer no estaba allí y que los mortífagos la observaban extrañados por su comportamiento. Empezó a sentir como su algo la estuviese hurgando en su interior causándola un dolor horrible que la hizo gritar y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar.

Los mortífagos la miraban asustados al ver que los ojos se le ponían en blanco. Tan rápido como había empezado el dolor este acabó. La chica dejo de convulsionarse y cerro los ojos. Se había desmayado.

Los mortífagos no sabían lo que había ocurrido e intentaron despertarla sin éxito así que se marcharon dejándola sola y llevándose con ellos el medallón.

Harry que ya había terminado de cenar estaba sentando en el sofá hablando con Ron y Hermione mientras los niños jugaban con Tobby.

- Papa- dijo María interrumpiendo la conversación de los adultos.

Ron miró a su hija y vio como se acercaba a ellos seguida de su hermano David.

- ¿Qué cariño?- dijo Ron acariciándole el pelo a su hija.

- ¿Viste la estrella fugaz?- dijo María sonriendo- se me olvido preguntártelo.

- Si- dijo Ron devolviéndole la sonrisa- y pedí un deseo y el tío Harry también.

- Y yo- dijo María saltando- pedí...

- No cariño que sino no se te cumple el deseo- dijo Ron tapándole la boca- ¿y tu quieres que se cumpla?

La niña asintió mientras Harry y Hermione observaban la escena con una sonrisa.

- Yo también pedí un deseo- dijo David acercándose a su padre.

- Este es mi chico- dijo Ron cogiéndolo y poniéndolo encima de su pierna- ya veréis como nuestros deseos se cumplen.

Alicia despertó después de media hora de inconsciencia. Se incorporó un poco y se apoyó en la pared con dificultad. Se sentía mareada. La chica respiró hondo pero lo que más la dolía era la vagina de cuando esos dos hombres habían violado, se tocó esa parte de su cuerpo y luego se miró la mano que estaba manchada de sangre.

De repente sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y se llevó la mano al corazón. Cerró los ojos y de repente el dolor acabó. Abrió los ojos y vio a la mujer que había salido del medallón. Era alta y delgada, tenía el pelo castaño y largo y los ojos exactamente igual a los de Alicia.

- Hola- dijo la mujer sonriendo y arrodillándose junto a Alicia- como ya sabes soy la Helga Huffelpaff bueno un recuerdo de Helga Huffelpaff guardado en el medallón.

- ¿Un recuerdo como el de Tom Riddle en el diario?- dijo Alicia sonriendo al recordar como muchas noches Harry le contaba en la cama sus historias del colegio mientras se abrazaban.

- Algo parecido- dijo la mujer- con la diferencia que tu eres la única que me puedes ver. Tengo poco tiempo ahora que estoy separada del medallón, podremos volver ha hablar cuando tengas el medallón.

- ¿Cuando tenga el medallón?- rió Alicia con amargura- ni siquiera se si saldré de aquí.

- Lo harás- dijo Helga- solo tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones.

La mujer se acercó a Alicia y comenzó a susurrarle el plan que tal vez le daría la libertad.

Harry estaba en su habitación en la casa de Hermione y Ron. Estaba a oscuras, tumbado en la cama boca arriba intentando dormir pero solo pensaba en Alicia. Su rostro, sus sonrisa, su mirada llegaban a su mente y se clavaban en su corazón como puñales.

Una lagrima recorrió su rostro mientras muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza ¿volveré a verla?¿estará viva?¿se habrá rendido?¿podré volver a tenerla entre mis brazos? Y muchas más pero a ninguna le podía dar respuesta.

Sintió como la puerta del dormitorio se abría y oyó la voz de una niña pequeña.

- Tío ¿estas dormido?- susurró la pequeña María.

- No- susurró Harry.

- ¿Podemos David y yo dormir contigo?- dijo María- es que tenemos medo de que los hombres malos que se llevaron a la tía vuelvan.

Harry suspiró al oír las últimas palabras de la niña.

- Si podéis dormir conmigo- dijo Harry.

Los niños se acercaron y se subieron a la cama. David se tumbo en el lado derecho y María en el lado izquierdo dejando a Harry en medio que los tapó con la manta y los abrazó hacía su cuerpo.

- Gracias tío Harry por dejarnos dormir contigo- dijo María.

- De nada- dijo Harry- y tranquilos esos hombres no volverán.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó David.

- Por que ya se llevaron lo que necesitaban- dijo Harry con tristeza.

- ¿Él que?- preguntó David.

- A vuestra tía- respondió Harry.

Harry les acarició las cabezas y poco después se quedaron dormidos aunque él no pegó ojo en toda la noche pensando en Alicia y en que no pasaría las navidad con ella.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡Holaaaaaaa!!!!

Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que la inspiración a veces no llega pero bueno no tengo excusas lo se, intentaré actualizar antes. Bueno aquí os dejo otro capitulo espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews que me hace mucha ilusión y que me perdonéis. Besos y Adiós.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32: Libertad, amada libertad.**

Ron y Hermione buscaban a María y David ya que había ido a sus habitaciones y no los habían encontrado allí.

- Vamos al cuarto de Harry- dijo Ron- a lo mejor él sabe donde están.

Los dos caminaron hacía el final del pasillo donde se encontraba el cuarto de Harry. Hermione llamó a la puerta pero como nadie contesto Ron abrió un poco y se asomó para ver si Harry estaba presentable pero lo que vio le hizo sonreír.

- Mira- susurro Ron a Hermione.

Hermione se asomó y como Ron sonrió al ver a Harry durmiendo los dos niños al lado. Los dos siguieron observándolos cuando vieron que Harry se despertaba muy alterado y al hacerlo despertaba a los niños que lo miraban somnolientos.

- Alicia- oyeron que decía al despertar.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cara y se hecho el pelo para atrás dejándose las manos en la cabeza.

- ¿Estas viva mi ángel?- dijo Harry mientras una lagrima le resbalaba por el rostro- ¡Dios mío me voy a volver loco si no se nada de ti!

Ron y Hermione suspiraron y vieron como David y María se acercaban a Harry.

- Tío Harry- dijo María- no llores, no te pongas triste ¿hechas de menos a la tía Alicia?

- Si- dijo Harry y los dos niños lo abrazaron.

- No te pongas triste hoy- dijo David- es navidad y habrá regalos esperándonos.

Harry sonrió, solo los niños eran capaces de sacarle una sonrisa sincera. Se levantó y se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta que utilizaba para estar en casa. Cogió a los niños en brazos y salió del cuarto. Cuando estuvieron fuera vieron a Ron y Hermione.

- Feliz Navidad- dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Feliz Navidad- dijeron al unísono Harry y los dos niños.

- Os hemos estado buscando- dijo Ron cogiendo a su hija.

- Han dormido conmigo- dijo Harry- les ha dado miedo.

- Ya veo- dijo Ron sonriendo- vamos al salón nos esperan los regalos.

- ¡¡¡Si!!!- dijeron David y María a la vez contentos.

Las cinco bajaron al salón donde había un árbol de navidad, debajo del árbol había algunos paquetes. Los niños corrieron hacia los regalos. María los abrió con tranquilidad como su madre lo habría hecho, eran iguales, en cambio David que era la viva imagen de su padre ya fuese en el interior como en el exterior, con excepción a que el pelo del niño era castaño pero por lo demás era la imagen Ron, tenía los mismo ojos azules, las mismas pecas, la misma sonrisa traviesa, la misma nariz, hasta hacía los mismos gesto que él. El niño habría los regalos con desesperación. Mientras Ron le entregó su regalo a Hermione. Esta lo abrió sin romper el papel como era normal en ella y sonrió al ver lo que su marido le había regalado.

- ¡Oh Ron es precioso!- dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ron le había regalado una gargantilla de oro blanco con rubíes. Ron le puso a su mujer la gargantilla y luego Hermione le dio su regalo.

Ron abrió el paquete a diferencia de Hermione rompiendo el papel y sonrió al ver que le había regalado un reloj que parecía bastante caro.

- Gracias cariño- dijo Ron poniéndose el reloj y dándola un beso en los labios- te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry sonrió al ver a sus amigos. Sonrió al recordar las peleas que ambos tenían en el colegio, peleas por cosas estúpidas, sin importancia. En esos tiempo si a Ron le hubiesen dicho que iba a estar casado con Hermione e iba a tener hijos se hubiese echado a reír y lo mismo habría echo Hermione. Pero así era y sus amigos eran felices, muy felices.

- Harry- dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos- aquí tienes el regalo de parte de Ron y mía.

- Gracias- dijo Harry cogiendo el paquete.

Cuando lo abrió vio que era ropa muggle informal y bastante moderna. A Harry le gustó mucho.

- Toma Hermione esto es para ti- dijo Harry dándole un paquete- y este es para ti Ron.

Los dos abrieron el regalo a la vez. Hermione con tranquilidad como lo había hecho María y Ron con desesperación. La castaña sonrió al ver que su mejor amigo le había regalado un libro que quería.

- Gracias Harry- dijo Hermione- es muy…

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar de dar las gracias a Harry por que Ron al ver su regalo se había puesto a gritar y a saltar muy contento.

- ¿Qué te ha regalado?- dijo Hermione mientras Harry se reía al ver que a Ron comportarse como un niño pequeño.

- Las zapatillas de deporte que no querías que me comprara por que según tu eran muy caras- dijo Ron- gracias Harry.

- Denada- dijo Harry aun riendo.

- No debiste gastarte tanto dinero Harry- dijo Hermione- esas zapatillas son muy caras.

- ¡Ah Hermione no te preocupes!- dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia- mira que contento sé a puesto.

- Tío- dijo María acercándose a Harry dada de la mano de su hermano- este es nuestro regalo.

Harry cogió un papel que le entregaba la niña y sonrió al ver un dibujo.

- Era para ti y para la tía- dijo María.

- Este eres tu- dijo David señalando a un muñeco alto y con gafas- y esta es la tía- señaló a una muñeca que estaba dada de la mano del anterior muñeco y se extraño al verla gorda.

- La tía Alicia no esta gorda- dijo Harry.

- Es que es un dibujo del futuro- dijo María- la tía esta gorda por que esta embarazada. Va a tener un bebe tuyo pero claro antes estáis casados.

La niña señaló una parte del dibujo y vio que señalaba las manos de los muñecos y Harry sonrió al ver que habían pintados unos anillos.

- ¿Te gusta?- dijo María.

- Mucho- dijo Harry- es el mejor regalo de todos. A la tía Alicia le habría encantado.

Alicia despertó al sentir un cubo de agua fría y otro de agua caliente. Abrió los ojos y vio a Angélica y a Diosa sonriéndola.

- Feliz Navidad- dijo Diosa- ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Sabía que si todo el plan salía bien esa sería la última vez que sentiría esos cubos de agua al despertar.

- Ayer se te fue un poco la cabeza- dijo Angélica- no reconocías a Diosa.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia- no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer.

- Bueno ahora vienen a buscarte- dijo Diosa- vamonos.

Las dos mujeres se marcharon dejando a Alicia sola. Cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de Helga que le había dicho la noche anterior.

"_**Espera a la noche, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas encontraras tu libertad"**_

Ya llevaba un mes y dos semanas allí no le iba a pasar nada por esperar unas cuantas horas más, solo unas horas más y tal vez volvería a ver a las personas que quería.

Vio como la puerta de la celda se abría y dos mortífagos ingresaban en la estancia y se acercaban a ella. La cogieron de los brazos y la arrastraron a la salida.

La subieron hasta el segundo piso del castillo donde siempre la llevaban cuando la torturaban. Estaban los mortífagos de siempre y Alicia miró fijamente al que estaba encapuchado ¿por qué siempre se ocultaba?¿Quién era ese mortífago? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

- Bueno ya sabes por que estas aquí- dijo Rudolphus- así que nos ahorramos la pregunta.

- No lo haré- dijo Alicia- nunca os ayudare.

- ¡CRUCIO!- gritó Bellatrix y Alicia empezó a gritar y a retorcerse del dolor- ¡ya nos estamos hartando de tu terquedad!

La mujer paro la maldición y Alicia se incorporó con dificultad.

- Y yo estoy harta de que me hagáis siempre la misma pregunta- dijo Alicia- ya sabéis la respuesta.

- ¿Crees que vas a aguantar por mucho tiempo más torturas?- dijo Diosa.

- No lo sé- dijo Alicia encogiéndose de hombros- pero prefiero morir que condenar de nuevo al mundo resucitando a Voldemort.

- Nuestro señor te recompensaría muy bien si lo hicieses- dijo Angélica.

- Crees que yo quiero algo de esa rata de cloaca- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie y haciendo que todos los hombres presentes se la comiesen con los ojos.

El mortífago encapuchado se acercó a ella y la propinó un puñetazo en la cara y Alicia cayó al suelo. El mortífago la siguió golpeando.

- No hables así de nuestro señor- dijo Bellatrix.

- ¡Es un maldito bastardo!- gritó Alicia mientras seguía recibiendo golpes- ¡es un sangre mestiza!¡Su padre era un muggle y vosotros queréis resucitarlo, debería daros asco, vosotros que sois los defensores de los sangre limpia!

- ¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Bellatrix furiosa- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de nuestro Señor!¡CRUCIO!

Alicia empezó a gritar llena de dolor, sentía como si miles de puñales candentes se le clavasen en el cuerpo. No lo podía soportar, así que hizo que se desmayaba para que la dejasen en paz y la llevasen a su celda. Cerró los ojos y dejó de gritar.

Sintió como Bellatrix después de unos minutos más, en los que Alicia estuvo aguantándose las ganas de gritar, paró la maldición. Oyó como la voz de un mortífago les decía que estaba inconsciente.

- Lleváosla- dijo Bellatrix.

Un mortífago la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la celda. Cuando sintió que el mortífago ya se había ido abrió los ojos pero no se movió decidió descansar un poco esa noche sería la huida.

El día de navidad había pasado muy rápido para Harry y ahora estaba en su cuarto preparándose para ir a la Madriguera y celebrar la navidad. Las peores navidades que Harry estaba teniendo.

Se puso la ropa que Hermione y Ron le habían regalado que se componía de unos pantalones blancos y un suéter negro de cuello alto que se le ajustaba al cuerpo marcando su perfecta musculatura.

Cogió el móvil, la cartera y se los guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Después cogió la varita y apuntó a un paquete de unos 30 centímetros de largo y le lanzó un hechizo para encogerlo y poder guardárselo en el bolsillo. Ese paquete era un regalo muy especial y por eso lo guardaba él en cambio los demás regalos para sus amigos los habían guardado en el maletero del coche para después en la cena dárselo a sus respectivos dueños.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras mientras lo hacía vio que en el piso de abajo ya solo faltaba él. Vio que Ron llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa granate por fuera de los pantalones y Harry se fijó en que llevaba las zapatillas que le había regalado. El pelirrojo estaba de cuclillas atándole los zapatos a David que llevaba un pantalón azul marino y el abrigo. Ron terminó de atar los zapatos a David y se puso el abrigo.

Hermione estaba agachada para ponerle el abrigo a María que llevaba un vestido rosa que la hacía ver muy linda. Cuando Hermione le puso el abrigo a su hija se puso en pie y Harry pudo ver que llevaba una falda roja por debajo de las rodillas y una blusa blanca y como los demás se puso el abrigo.

- Harry que bien té queda la ropa- dijo Hermione al ver a su amigo.

- Gracias- dijo Harry cogiendo su abrigo y poniéndoselo.

Los cinco salieron a la calle junto con Tobby, Harry se agarró el abrigo con fuerza y se abrazó a sí mismo. Se notaba que era diciembre por el frío por que todo estaba nevado.

Después de haberse subido en el coche (Hermione había dejado en el asiento del copiloto a Harry) emprendieron su camino mientras escuchaban la radio y hablaban.

Tardaron una hora en llegar a la madriguera. Aparcaron el coche y cuando bajaron vieron los coches de algunos de sus amigos. Caminaron hasta la puerta principal y llamaron a la puerta. Molly los abrió con una sonrisa en los labios pero Harry pudo apreciar tristeza en sus ojos. La mujer se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar mientras pasaban Molly los daba un beso, los abrazaba y los cogía el abrigo. Cuando tuvo los abrigos de los cinco los izo desaparecer con un simple movimiento de varita.

- Os estábamos esperando- dijo Molly.

- ¿Somos los últimos?- preguntó Hermione comprobando que llevaba los regalos en el bolso después de haberlos sacado del maletero y haberlos encogido.

- Si- dijo Molly- pero pasad ya sabéis donde es.

Todos caminaron hacía el salón menos Molly y Harry que se quedaron rezagados en la entrada.

- ¿Cómo estas Harry?- dijo Molly.

- Bueno todo lo bien que se puede estar en estos casos- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Sonrió al sentir dentro del bolsillo el dibujo de David y María que se lo había llevado y el regalo tan especial que le tenía a una persona.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?- dijo Molly.

Harry le enseño el dibujo que habían hecho los dos niños y Molly sonrió.

- Molly quiero que ese dibujo se haga realidad- dijo Harry con amargura y la mujer lo miró con tristeza- quiero casarme con ella, quiero tener hijos con ella- Molly se acercó a él al ver como las lagrimas mojaban su rostro al igual que el de ella y lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo- he vuelto a tener el sueño que te conté, ese en el que Alicia estaba embarazada y que había otros niños que eran nuestros hijos.¿Recuerdas que yo antes me despertaba cuando el bebe daba la patada y yo me besaba con Alicia?- Molly asintió- pues esta vez no me he despertado. Esta vez he visto como los mortífagos se llevan a los niños y a Alicia y a mi me dejan inconsciente y cuando recupero el conocimiento y los busco los encuentro muertos, a todos, a los niños, a Alicia- ambos se miraron a los ojos- no puedo seguir así, sin saber nada de ella, me estoy volviendo completamente loco.

- Tranquilo Harry- dijo Molly limpiándose las lagrimas y abrazando al hombre- será mejor que vallamos con los demás.

Harry asintió limpiándose las lagrimas y junto a la mujer se encaminaron al comedor. Cada uno iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Llegaron hasta la puerta del comedor. Harry miró a dentro y vio a mucha gente.

- Harry voy con Arthur que me esta llamando- dijo Molly y Harry miró al hombre y vio que hablaba con Bill, Charlie, Percy y las mujeres de estos y con los padres de Hermione y con sus tío Vernon y tía Petunia- ¿estas bien?

- Si claro- dijo Harry sonriendo- vete no te preocupes.

- Vale- dijo Molly. Le dio un beso y se marchó con su marido.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que Neville había venido con su abuela y con Luna y estos hablaban con Dean, Parvati, Laverne, Seamus, Padma, Dudley. Cerca de ellos estaban Krum, Fleur y Cho que hablaban con Ron, Hermione, Draco y Ginny. A unos pasos de estos estaban Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Raichel, Ojoloco que hablaban con Dumbledore. También vio a los gemelos Weasley con sus esposas, a Angelina y a Lee con los amigos de la infancia de los Weasley que al parecer habían llevado a sus familias. Cerca de estos estaban Snape, la señora Hooch, Flitwick y Hagrid con Madame Máxime y su hijo y la señora Pomfrey. Y por último vio a Javier y María hablando con sus familias, y sonrió al ver como a Eva se le notaba ya un poco el embarazo. Seguía mirando a la gente cuando vio a todos los niños jugando con Tobby, corriendo de un lado a otro.

Harry vio como Fred y George le hacían señas para que se acercase. El ojiverde obedeció y caminó hacía ellos.

- Feliz Navidad a todos- dijo Harry cuando estuvo entre Fred y George.

- Feliz Navidad- dijeron sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal Harry?- dijo Kevin y Harry le estrechó la mano y después a su prometida.

- Bien- mintió Harry estrechando ahora la mano de Ania y Tony- dentro de lo que cabe ¿y vosotros?

- Bien- dijo Kevin- pero te voy a presentar a mi familia. Estos son mis padres Rubén y Estrella Welling– el chico señaló a un hombre alto, rubio y con los ojos verdes y a una mujer de estatura media, rubia y con los ojos azules- Estos son los padres de Gema- señaló a un hombre de estatura madia, moreno y con los ojos marrones y a una mujer castaña y con los ojos marrones, era bajita- sus nombres son Michel y Nora Alameda.

Harry les estrechó la mano a los cuatro mientras sonreía. Los siguientes en presentar a sus padres fueron Ania y Tony. El padre de Ania era un hombre de estatura media, ojos negros y paleo negro y su nombre era Julius Duff. La madre de Ania era bajita y de pelo negro y sus ojos eran marrones y se llamaba Jara.

Los padres de Tony se llamaban Jorge y Miriam Suffer Él era un hombre alto y delgado, tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes y su mujer era de estatura media, los ojos marrones y el pelo negro. A estos también les estrecharon la mano.

- Bueno ¿y como os van las cosas?- dijo Harry cogiendo una botella de mantequilla que Fred le ofrecía.

- Como siempre- dijo Ania- sin ningún cambio.

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo antes de que viniese?- preguntó Harry.

- Lee, Fred y George les estaban enseñando los nuevos productos de la tienda- dijo Alicia la esposa de George.

- ¡Que extraño que hablen de su tienda!- ironizó Harry son una sonrisa.

- ¡Eh Harry no te burles!- dijo Fred sonriendo.

- Además tu eres nuestro mayor inversor- dijo George sonriendo.

- ¿Vuestra madre todavía no se ha enterado de eso?- preguntó Harry.

- Que va- dijo Fred- y no creo que se entere nunca.

- Si se hubiese enterado te habría matado- dijo George- se le hubiese olvidado todo el cariño que te tiene y te hubiera matado.

- Ya lo sé- dijo Harry- así que no hablemos más de esto.

- Echo- dijeron Fred y George a la vez.

Siguieron hablando hasta que salió el tema de la boda entre Kevin y Gema.

- Pues estamos muy liados con los preparativos- dijo Gema muy ilusionada.

- ¿Para cuando es?- preguntó Angelina.

- Para dentro de un mes- dijo Gema sonriendo.

- Por cierto como los Weasley- dijo Kevin estas invitado Harry y bueno…

- ¿Alicia?- terminó Harry con una sonrisa triste.

- Si- dijo Kevin un poco incomodo- ¿sabéis algo de ella?

- Nada- dijo Harry- es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra pero estoy seguro de que la encontraremos y Alicia podrá ir a vuestra boda. Ahora si me disculpáis voy a ver a los demás invitados.

Harry se alejó de ellos con la extraña sensación de que sus últimas palabras se harían realidad. Con la extraña sensación de que pronto vería a Alicia y no entendía él por que de esa sensación. Tenía n presentimiento, su corazón le decía que la volvería a ver y más pronto de lo que se imaginaba.

Siguió caminando pensando en la posibilidad de volver a verla cuando Dumbledore le paró.

- Feliz Navidad Harry- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

- Feliz Navidad- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Dumbledore.

- Bueno… bien- dijo Harry pero Dumbledore supo leer sus ojos y supo que no estaba bien.

- Ya- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo con pesar- la encontraremos Harry.

- Si- dijo Harry- podríamos cambiar de tema. Es navidad y no me apetece hablar de cosas tristes.

- Si claro- dijo Dumbledore.

- Por cierto ¿quién va a cenar con los alumnos que se quedan en Hogwarts?- dijo Harry.

- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ningún alumno se ha quedado en Hogwarts en navidad- dijo Dumbledore – y por eso acepte la invitación de Molly y Arthur.

En ese momento el pequeño profesor Flitwick se acercó a ellos.

- Dumbledore podríamos hablar- dijo el pequeño hombre- sino esta muy ocupado.

- Por supuesto que si- dijo Dumbledore amablemente- solo hablaba con Harry.

El profesor se volvió y miró a Harry y luego sonrió tendiendo una mano que Harry estrechó.

- Valla señor Potter no le había reconocido- dijo Flitwick sonriendo- hacía tanto que no lo veía. Me alegro de verle.

- Yo también- dijo Harry sonriendo, ese hombre siempre le había caído bien.

- Por cierto siento mucho lo de su novia- dijo el hombre.

- Gracias- dijo Harry.

- Bueno ¿de qué me querías hablar?- dijo Dumbledore sacando a Harry del aprieto de seguir hablando sobre Alicia.

- ¡Ah sí!- dijo el profesor.

- Yo me voy a hablar con los demás- dijo Harry y Dumbledore asintió- un placer haberle visto profesor.

- Lo mismo digo señor Potter- dijo el hombre.

Harry se alejó de sus antiguos profesores y se acercó a Remus, Sirius, Tonks y Raichel.

- ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Remus.

- Por favor no me hagáis más esa pregunta- dijo Harry- estoy empezando a odiarla de tanto oírla.

Los cinco comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas evitando el tema de Alicia lo cual agradeció Harry. Alas 10 de la noche Molly informó de que la cena estaba lista y todos tomaron asiento. Los adultos en una larga mesa y otra al lado más pequeña para los niños. Harry se sentó entre Ron y Javier. La comida pareció en la mesa y todos empezaron a comer mientras hablaban.

Alicia vio que había anochecido, se incorporó con dificultada y miró la puerta de la celda, dentro de poco le llevarían la cena y sería el momento de escapar. Cerró los ojos para recordar mejor las palabras de Helga.

" _**A la hora de cenar, antes de que te lleven la comida conviértete en tu forma animaga y escóndete en la oscuridad."**_

Alicia se transformó en su forma animaga y se internó en la oscuridad de uno de los rincones de la celda, que estaba cerca de la puerta. Al convertirse en su forma animaga no se sintió tan débil como cuando era humana, sentía más energía en su cuerpo.

Vio con unos ojos anaranjados como la puerta de la celda se abría dando paso a un mortífago que llevaba el habitual cuenco de pan y agua para la chica.

El mortífago miró a los lados en busca de la chica y cuando miró el rincón donde se encontraba, vio como un tigre de bengala se lanzaba sobre él y caía de espaldas con el animal encima. No le dio tiempo a gritar por que el animal le dio un zarpazo en la garganta justo en la vena orta, consiguiendo que muriese en el acto.

Alicia recuperó su forma humana y miró el cadáver sin ningún arrepentimiento por haberle matado, para ella lo único que había hecho era justicia. Empezó a desnudar el cadáver dejándolo en ropa interior. Se puso unos pantalones negro y la túnica por encima y después por último una capa negra con capucha que siempre llevaban los mortífagos. Miró los zapatos que eran por lo menos cuatro números más grandes que los suyos pero sabía que no podía ir descalza o la descubrirían asía que se pudo los zapatos y arrastro el cadáver del hombre hasta el rincón donde ella se había ocultado. Por el camino se iba quedando un rastro de sangre.

Busco en la capa y encontró la varita del hombre en un bolsillo interior de la túnica.

La chica observó el rostro del hombre que tenía una expresión de terror, lo siguió observando, luego se paso las manos por la cara tomo el aspecto del hombre gracias a sus poderes de metamorfomaga. Puso la varita en la garganta del hombre murmuró unas palabras y luego se la colocó en su garganta y así copió la voz del hombre.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la celda y salió cerrando tras ella la puerta. Caminó por un pasillo que en ambos lados tenía más celdas donde veía a un montón de personas a las que quería ayudar pero no podía.

Se paró en seco al ver en una celda a un niño de no más de 5 años, rubio y con los ojos azules y a una niña de no más de 7 años, con los ojos azules y el pelo castaño claro. Con ellos había un hombre y una mujer que debían de ser sus padres, los cuatro estaban heridos. Sintió como el alma se le encogía cuando vio la mirada de esos niños, la estaban suplicando que los sacase de allí, estaban aterrorizados.

- Lo siento- susurró apenas audible- pero ahora no puedo ayudaros.

Alicia siguió su camino con la mirada de esos dos pares de ojos azules clavadas en su cabeza, en su memoria. Llego al final del corredor y vio una mesa y a un hombre sentado tras ella leyendo un periódico y junto a la mesa había una escalera. Al hombre lo conoció al instante, su rostro era muy peculiar, tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro. Ese hombre era Calaján. El hombre que la había violado junto a Nott. Sintió un odio inmenso hacía él y ganas de matarlo pero se tranquilizó, no le podía hacer nada por ahora.

- ¿Ya le llevaste la comida a la diablesa, Stoquer?- dijo Calaján.

- Si- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Has abusado de ella?- dijo el mortífago.

- No- dijo Alicia apretando los puños- estaba inconsciente.

- ¿Y qué?- dijo Calaján riendo- yo he abusado de ella unas tres veces cuando estaba inconsciente- el hombre se mordió el labio- incluso inconsciente fue maravillosa su cuerpo correspondía a mis caricias muy bien.

- Debo irme- dijo Alicia que no creía poder aguantar mucho más tiempo delante de ese hombre.

- Adiós- dijo Calaján aún sonriendo.

Alicia subió por las escaleras, tenía que llegar hasta la torre más alta, allí estaba el medallón y su varita, luego de haber cogido las dos cosas tendría que bajar y salir del castillo sin ser vista, eso sería más difícil. Luego debía subirse en una barca ya que estaban en una isla cerca de la costa o eso es lo que le había dicho Helga. Cuando llegase a la costa se encontraría una pequeña playa y si seguía caminado un bosque, tendría que atravesar el bosque y cuando saliese del bosque podría desaparecer o comunicarse telepáticamente con Harry sus amigos, solo cuando saliese del bosque ya que los mortífagos habían echado un hechizo que terminaba al final del bosque.

Siguió subiendo escaleras por el camino se encontraba mortífagos que la saludaban y también con muchas caras conocidas.

Llegó hasta la torre más alta donde solo había una puerta de donde salían ruidos de pasos. Se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y vio que dentro de la estancia estaba Bellatrix que tenía el medallón entre sus manos.

¿Cómo iba ha hacer para que saliese de la habitación? Se preguntaba Alicia pero no tuvo que hacer nada por se empezó a oír una sirena y Alicia oyó como alguien subía. La chica se escondió entre las sombras y vio como un mortífago entraba en la habitación de Bellatrix.

- Ha escapado- gritaba el mortífago- la diablesa ha escapado.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Bellatrix- ¡malditos ineptos!

Vio como Bellatrix y el mortífago salían corriendo escaleras abajo. Alicia sonrió había llegado el momento. Rezando por que Bellatrix no se hubiese llevado el medallón entró en la habitación. Sonrió más aun al ver encima de la mesa el medallón y su varita. Se iba a acercar cuando recordó más palabras de Helga.

"_**Cuando te acerques al medallón hazlo con tu aspecto para que te reconozca y puedas ponértelo, cuando lo tengas en tu poder podré hablar contigo desde dentro del medallón y te dará la suficiente energía para llegar con tu familia".**_

Alicia hizo caso a las palabras de Helga y se transformó de nuevo en ella. Se acercó a la mesa y cogió el medallón entre sus manos. Sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriese su cuerpo, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Se colocó en el cuello el medallón y cogió su varita, rompiendo la que tenía del mortífago que había matado.

- Lo conseguiste- dijo la voz de Helga que provenía del medallón- ahora sal cuanto antes del castillo.

Alicia se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando vio en el umbral de la puerta una figura encapuchada y con una mascara. Era el mortífago que la había torturado, el que ella llamaba "el sin rostro".

El mortífago entró en la habitación y la miró. La apuntaba con la varita, justo en el corazón.

- ¿A que esperas?- dijo Alicia desafiante- ¡mátame!- pero el mortífago no hablo. Dio otro paso hacia la chica- ¿quién eres?

El mortífago siguió sin contestar. Alicia harta levantó su varita y dijo.

- Expelliarmus.

El enmascarado esquivó con facilidad y Alicia se dio cuenta de que había perdido velocidad.

- Crucio- dijo la voz de una mujer que le resultaba familiar.

Alicia lo esquivó y se transformó en tigre. Se acercó a la mujer y antes de que pudiese decir otro hechizo había recibido un zarpazo que la había arrebatado la mascara.

La mujer cayó de espaldas y Alicia sobre ella. La chica volvió a transformarse y miró a la mujer que estaba inmóvil en el suelo y su varita fuera de alcance. El pelo rubio la ocultaba el rostro. Alicia le apartó el cabello y quedó petrificada al ver de quien se trataba. Era la mujer que una vez la separo de Harry con un engaño, la mujer que beso a Harry a la mañana siguiente de haber hecho el amor con ella. Era…

- Rebeca- dijo Alicia.

Sabia que la podía odiar pero nunca creyó que llegaría a esos extremos. El rostro de la mujer seguía igual que la última vez que la vio pero con la diferencia de que ahora tenía tres heridas profundas en la mejilla derecha a causa del zarpazo que había recibido de Alicia.

- ¿Tanto me odias para hacerme esto?- dijo Alicia.

- Harry era mío y me lo quitaste- dijo Rebeca con odio.

- Harry no era tuyo- dijo Alicia- además él me eligió a mí.

- Esa elección os va a costar caro a los dos- dijo Rebeca- te lo juro.

En ese momento Alicia oyó pasos que iban hacía allí. Alicia le propinó un puñetazo dejándola inconsciente, lo que ella no sabía es que luego se arrepentiría de no haberla matado.

Se puso en pie y se acercó corriendo a la única ventana que había en la habitación. Se asomó y vio que había unos treinta metros de altura y abajo estaba el mar. Miró la puerta, los pasos cada ve estaban más cerca y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Esa era su única escapatoria, tendría que saltar. Había un 50 de posibilidades de sobrevivir y un 50 de probabilidades de morir ya fuese ahogada como congelada.

- Salta- dijo la voz de Helga- no temas Alicia.

Se subió al alfeizar de la ventana, sintió el frío viento que caracteriza Diciembre y la Navidad. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó en el mismo momento en el que Bellatrix, su marido y otros mortífagos entraban en la habitación y la veían saltar.

Alicia caía ha gran velocidad sintiendo el frío viento azotándole con fuerza hasta que sintió el frío contacto del agua del mar. Abrió los ojos y vio como se hundía en las profundidades del mar.

- Nada hasta la superficie- oyó la voz de Helga- el medallón te dará la suficiente energía para legar a tu casa.

Alicia empezó a nadar, notaba como la energía del medallón recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Nadaba con todas sus fuerzas en esa agua fría que la congelaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Y entonces lo logró, saló a la superficie. Miró a la ventana desde donde había saltado y vio a Bellatrix y Rudolphus la observaban y luego entraban en la habitación y se iba a buscarla.

Alicia empezó a nadar hacía el otro lado, hacía la costa. Helga le había dicho que la costa estaba cerca y tenía que darse prisa, los mortífagos no tardarían en salir del castillo para perseguirla.

Sintiendo como el cuerpo se le congelaba empezó a nadar mientras Helga le daba ánimos. Alicia era una buena nadadora pero nunca había nadado en un agua tan fría y le costaba mucho más por que estaba herida.

Se sentía tremendamente mal, ya llevaba al menos 10 minutos nadando y no veía la costa y sabía que los mortífagos la seguían de cerca pero entonces la vio… allí cerca estaba la costa.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, nadó hasta tierra cuando hizo pie caminó con su cuerpo temblando por el frío. Salió del agua y cayó al suelo. Quedó tumbada boca abajo y miró a su derecha. No podía caminar tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido por el frío. Los pies, que los tenía al aire ya que había perdido los zapatos, los tenía amoratados al igual que sus manos. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios amoratados y llenos de cortes por el frío. El pelo y todo su cuerpo estaba empapado, era horrible sentir el frío viento golpear contra su cuerpo mojado. La desesperación la invadió, no podía más, estaba agotada y había perdido todas sus fuerzas. Las lagrimas empezaron a inundar su rostro, lagrimas de desesperación… dolor… tristeza… amargura.

- No puedo más.

- Si puedes Alicia- dijo la voz de Helga- haz un último esfuerzo, detrás del bosque esta tu libertad.

- No puedo- dijo Alicia- todo terminó, me atraparán y matarán.

- Alicia no pierdas la esperanza- dijo Helga- piensa que detrás de ese bosque no solo esta tu libertad también tu felicidad junto a tu familia, junto a tus amigos, junto a Harry.

Harry. Eso es lo que necesitaba oír. El nombre de su amor, el nombre de su vida, de su esperanza. Cada momento de su vida se reducía a esas cinco letras que forman el nombre de su amado novio. Harry.

Deseaba volver a verlo por encima de todo pero no solo a él. También quería ver a sus sobrinos, a sus primos, a sus amigos, a sus tíos, a todos.

No lo pensó dos veces, se puso en pie con todas sus fuerzas mientras oía la voz de Helga animándola. Se internó en el bosque y empezó a correr con dificultad ya que el suelo era desigual y tropezaba además de que había muchos árboles y matorrales. Las ramas la hacían heridas en las manos cuando las apartaba y las piedras y las ramas rotas se clavaban en sus pies haciéndola heridas que no paraban de sangrar.

No llevaban mucho corriendo cuando oyó pasos detrás de ella. Corrió con más fuera mientras se quitaba la capa para correr con mayor facilidad y agarraba su varita con fuerza. La ropa se rasgaba dejando al descubierto su piel pero entonces vio el final del bosque y cuando estaba apunto de salir sintió que algo caía encima de ella. Era un mortífago.

La chica empezó a forcejear para conseguir salir del bosque, se empezó a arrastrar mientras el mortífago intentaba impedírselo. Consiguió salir a una carretera abandonada por donde no pasaba nadie y antes de poder desaparecer el mortífago la volvió a agarrar.

- Venid a por mí- dijo Alicia comunicándose telepáticamente con todos sus amigos mientras forcejeaba con el mortífago- venid a por mí- la chica giró la cabeza y vio un cartel donde ponía el nombre de la carretera- estoy en la carretera A-47 de North Islán. Venid rápido por favor.

Harry oyó la voz de su novia pidiéndole ayuda. La copa que tenía en la mano se le resbaló cayendo al suelo haciéndose añicos. Ya habían terminado de cenar y se habían dado los regalos y ahora hablaban tranquilamente cuando Harry había sentido la voz de su novia dentro de su cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y todos le miraron. Él miró a sus amigos. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco le devolvieron la mirada.

- ¿Lo habéis oído?- dijo Harry- ¿o me estoy volviendo loco?

- Lo hemos oído Harry- dijo Ron.

- ¿Él que?- dijo Molly.

- Alicia ha escapado, nos esta pidiendo ayuda telepáticamente- dijo Harry mientras todos lo miraban- esta en una carretera abandonada, tenemos que ir a buscarla.

- ¿Qué carretera?- dijo Sirius.

Harry les dijo la carretera.

- Yo voy a buscarla- dijo Molly.

- Molly solo deberíamos ir los aurores- dijo Lupin.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Bill- ni hablar. Nosotros vamos.

- Yo podría ayudar- dijo el profesor Flitwick.

- Bueno da igual quien venga pero vamonos ya- dijo Harry y salió de la casa seguido de todos los Weasley, Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Raichel, el profesor Flitwick, Snape, Javier, María, Ojoloco y Mcgonagall.

Salieron fuera de la casa y se desaparecieron en dirección de la carretera que Harry les había dicho.

Llegaron a la carretera y miraron a su alrededor, no se veía nada. Harry sentía el aire golpear con fuerza contra su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que había salido tan rápido que no había cogido el abrigo pero no le importaba, solo le importaba Alicia, solamente ella.

Harry empezó a caminar por la carretera con la varita lista al igual que sus amigos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!- oyeron que gritaba una chica. Un grito desgarrador que le había salido del fondo de su alma.

Todos corriendo de donde provenía el grito y vieron a lo lejos a dos personas, una encima de la otra, forcejeaban. Estaban debajo de la luz de una farola que tintineaba y Harry pudo ver que se trataba de Alicia y un hombre con una capa negra.

Harry aumento la velocidad. Pensó en lanzarle un hechizo pero los dos se movían demasiado y podría dar a Alicia no quería arriesgarse a herirla.

Llegó hasta ellos y quitó al hombre de encima de Alicia para luego propinarle un puñetazo. Alicia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Harry, su Harry estaba allí para salvarla.

Harry la miró, su rostro lleno de heridas y moratones. Tenía un ojo hinchado y por él que supuso no veía, los labios amoratados y llenos de cortes, el pelo manchado de barro y sangre seca al igual que su rostro. La vio completamente mojada. Sin zapatos, sus manos y sus pies llenos de sangre y heridas. La ropa desgarrada y la sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo iba dirigida a ella.

- Me ha roto la pierna- dijo la chica con una mueca de dolor y Harry le miró la pierna aún de pie cuando sintió que le propinaban un puñetazo. Harry cayó al suelo y vio como más mortífagos salían del bosque y sus amigos se ponían a luchar contra ellos mientras él miraba al mortífago que le había golpeado, el mismo que había golpeado anteriormente él.

La varita estaba lejos de su alcance y el mortífago lo apuntaba directamente al corazón.

- ¡Avada Keda…!

- ¡Demasius!- dijo Alicia y el rayo impacto en la cabeza del mortífago que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Harry miró a Alicia y la sonrió. Ella se tumbo en el suelo cansada y cerró los ojos mientras Harry cogía la varita y se ponía a luchar contra otro mortífago.

Harry se deshizo de este mortífago también y empezó a luchar con otro. Vio como Ron y Hermione peleaban con dos mortífagos a la vez cada uno mientras Draco luchaba con uno cerca de él. También vio como Ginny se deshacía de una mortífaga y se ponía pelear con otro. Veía rayos que iban de un lado a otro.

Alicia estaba todavía tumbada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que alguien la ponía en pie y abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con Harry pero vio que era un mortífago y antes de que pudiese gritar la había tapado la boca. La arrastro hacía el bosque mientras forcejeaba. La chica miró a Harry que no se había dado cuenta de que la habían cogido. Alicia le mordió la mano con la que le tapaba la boca.

- ¡HARRY!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas en el mismo momento en que este terminaba con otro mortífago.

Harry miró donde unos momentos estaba Alicia y no la vio, miró a los lindes del bosque y vio como el mortífago se la llevaba arrastrando. Harry iba a ir detrás de ellos cuando dos mortífagos se pusieron delante de él.

Harry empezó a luchar con los otros dos y perdió de vista a Alicia y al mortífago. Logró librarse de uno pero él otro era muy rápido y fuerte. Después de unos minutos consiguió librarse de él. Vio que sus amigos ya casi habían acabado con los mortífagos y salió corriendo hacía el bosque, adentrándose. Corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras pensaba en Alicia. No la pensaba perder de nuevo, no se la iban a llevar, esa noche ella volvería con él, esa noche tendría la amada libertad que todo el mundo quiere, ella volvería junto a su familia, no la iba a perder, la iba a salvar aunque eso le costase la vida. Harry apartaba ramas de los árboles y arbustos mientras corría, sabía que todos sus amigos iban detrás de él, lo sentían, además Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco se lo comunicaban telepáticamente mientras corrían detrás de él. Llegó hasta una pequeña playa y pocos segundos después sus amigos. Vio como una barca se alejaba de la orilla y vio que dentro iba el mortífago y Alicia. El mortífago había atado a Alicia de pies y manos mientras él remaba.

Harry se quitó los zapatos y le entregó las gafas a Molly. Corrió hasta la orilla y sintió el contacto del agua fría en sus pies pero no le importó. Empezó a caminar adentrándose en el agua aun con la varita en la mano y cuando estaba lo suficientemente profundo empezó a nadar hacía la barca. Harry solo había nadado una vez en un agua tan fría como esa y fue en el torneo de los tres magos que se celebro en Hogwarts cuando estaba en 4º ya hacía de eso 8 años.

Seguía nadando hasta que llegó a la barca, con mucha dificultad logró subir y cuando estuvo dentro de la barca vio que el mortífago había dejado de remar y estaba de pie con Alicia delante de él como escudo y con la varita apuntándole a la cabeza.

- Tira la varita Potter- dijo el mortífago- o tu novia muere.

Harry obedeció y tiró la varita mientras la barca se movía peligrosamente en cualquier momento volcarían. Harry miró a su novia a los ojos y vio el terror reflejado en ellos, estaba asustada y él también, tenía miedo de perderla.

- Dala una patada hacía mí- dijo el mortífago.

Harry hizo lo que le había pedido sin apartar los ojos de su novia que le estaba diciendo algo aunque solo movía sus labios pero Harry la entendió. Le estaba diciendo que le quería, que le amaba.

- Despídete de tu novia Potter- dijo el mortífago y la empujó fuera de la barca.

Harry iba a saltar para rescatarla pero el mortífago le propino un puñetazo y cayó en la barca. El mortífago se sentó sobre él y le cogió del cuello, ahogándolo. Sus pulmones le pedían aire pero ese aire, ese oxigeno no llegaba. Giró su rostro y vio su varita cerca de ellos. Estiró la mano intentando cogerla, sintió como sus dedos la rozaban hasta que la consiguió cogerla. Apuntó al hombre al rostro y un rayó blanco salió de ella haciendo que una especie de tela de araña le tapase los orificios del rostro y le impidiesen respirar. El hombre se apartó de encima de Harry y este pudo coger un poco de aire. El hombre perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua perdiéndose en las profundidades.

Harry se puso en pie con la varita en la mano y saltó al agua en busca de Alicia. Buceo en su busca pero no la veía hasta que vio a una persona, nadó hasta ella y vio que era Alicia que estaba intentando desatarse las cuerdas de las manos con los dientes pero no podía.

Harry intento decir un hechizo para desatarla pero lo único que salieron eran burbujas. Se guardó la varita y empezó a desatarle las cuerdas pero eran nudos demasiado fuertes. Sus pies tocaron el suelo del agua y Harry busco con desesperación una piedra afilada para cortar las cuerdas, eso le recordaba muchísimo a la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos con la diferencia de que ahí si que podían morir.

Harry encontró una piedra y empezó a romper las cuerdas de las manos mientras veía como a su novia se le cerraban los ojos por la falta de oxigeno. Después rompió las cuerdas que ataban sus pies con cuidado de hacerla daño en la pierna rota, cuando lo consiguió empezó a subir con ella hacía la superficie. Vio que su novia cerraba los ojos y le hacía señas de que quería aire. El chico se acercó a ella y la dio un beso, pasándole un poco de oxigeno mientras seguían subiendo. Ese beso no se rompió hasta que salieron a la superficie. El chico empezó a nadar hacía la costa agarrando a su novia con fuerza.

- Ya todo va a salir bien preciosa- le decía al oído Harry- ya estas conmigo de nuevo.

- Harry… te amo- dijo Alicia.

- Yo también te amo mi ángel… yo también- dijo Harry.

Cuando hacía pie, Harry la cogió en brazos y salió del agua con ella. Todos se acercaron a ellos y miraron a la chica con una sonrisa. Molly la dio un beso en la frente.

- Tenemos que irnos- dijo Alicia casi sin voz- hay muchos mortífagos en un castillo cerca de la costa y no tardarán en venir.

- No te preocupes princesa- dijo Harry mirando con ternura- ya nadie te separara de nosotros.

- Harry el deseo que le pedí a la estrella fugaz se ha cumplido esta noche- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- El mío también Ron… el mío también- dijo Harry sonriendo.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto pero por fin esta aquí el capítulo que todos esperabais, Harry y Alicia están otra vez juntos, después de tanto sufrimiento están juntos de nuevo.

Espero que os este gustando por las ideas están en mi cabezota, el problema es pasarlas al ordenador que tardo mucho pero intentare actualizar cuanto antes. Debo daros las gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, de verdad gracias me sube la moral muchísimo, espero que me sigáis dejando más y los que no lo hacen que lo hagan aunque sean malos. Bueno besos para todos y hasta la próxima actualización


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33: Estancia en San Mungo.**

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital San Mungo, hacía ya una hora que había llegado allí. Un sanador amigo de Harry y de los demás que trabajaba en el hospital estaba atendiendo a Alicia y todavía no sabían nada de ella.

Molly Arthur se habían ido a la Madriguera para hablar con los invitados y contarles la buena noticia y así poder despedirse educadamente de los invitados que entendieron que querían estar con su familia. Ya habían vuelto al hospital junto a todas sus nueras que habían insistido en ir. Los niños se habían quedado con los padres de Javier y María, algunos de ellos ya estaban dormidos cuando sus madres se habían ido al hospital pero otros como María y Daniel se habían quedado en la Madriguera llorando por que no los habían dejado ir a ver a su tía Alicia. Arthur había hablado con el hospital para que a su sobrina la pusiesen una buena habitación individual.

El profesor Flitwick había vuelto al colegio junto a Snape, la señora Hooch y Mcgonagall pero Dumbledore había decidido quedarse para ver como estaba Alicia.

Javier y María, aunque era su día libre en el hospital, habían querido a atender a Alicia pero Diego, el amigo de los chicos, les había dicho que no se preocuparan que él la atendiera.

Harry seguía caminando de un lado a otro poniendo nerviosos a todos menos a Dumbledore que tenían su habitual tranquilidad.

Harry o te sientas o yo de un puñetazo te siento- dijo Ron que la caminata de su amigo lo estaba poniendo de los nervios- me estas poniendo los nervios de punta.

Harry no hizo caso a su amigo pelirrojo y siguió caminando hasta que recordó algo que lo hizo detenerse. Desesperado empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos del pantalón, que ya estaban secos al igual que lo demás, buscaba ese regalo tan especial que había encogido y se había guardado en el bolsillo.

Respiro aliviado al encontrarlo, con la varita lo volvió a su tamaño normal. Miró la caja y después de unos segundos de observarla la abrió. Dentro había un colgante, la cadena era de oro blanco y de ella colgaba una piedra transparente en forma de corazón. Esa piedra era especial, dependiendo del estado de ánimo de la persona que la llevase puesta la piedra se ponía de un color u otro. Sí la persona se sentía feliz, la piedra se pondría de color verde; si estaba triste, se pondría gris; si tenía miedo, se pondría negra y dependiendo de cada sentimiento se ponía de un color y cuando nadie lo llevaba puesto la piedra era transparente. Ese regalo era para Alicia, lo había comprado hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que la secuestrasen y esa noche se lo daría. Cerro la caja, la volvió a encoger y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Harry se sentó junto a Sirius y este le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo desordenándoselo más.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- dijo Harry desesperado.

- Harry estaba bastante mal- dijo Sirius rascándose los ojos que le escocían del cansancio- no me explico como ha podido llegar hasta allí.

- Eso nos lo va a tener que explicar- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- esa chica es muy fuerte.

- No sabe cuanto- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero por favor no la hagáis preguntas hoy, otro día, debe descansar.

- No te preocupes por eso- dijo Dumbledore- ya tendremos tiempo para preguntárselo.

Alicia estaba tumbada en una cama del hospital, ya habían curado todas sus heridas y la habían dado un camisón del hospital. Junto a ella estaba Diego que la observaba pero ella miraba al vacío.

- Alicia- dijo Diego sacándola de su ensimismamiento- ¿mientras estabas secuestrada abusaron de ti?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Alicia sin mirarlo, no era capaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos, se sentía avergonzada.

- Por que en la vagina tienes heridas que creo que podrían ser a causa de una violación- dijo Diego acercándose a ella- ¿abusaron de ti?

- Si- dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio para aguantar el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

- No debes sentirte avergonzada- dijo Diego con lastima- bueno voy a hablar con tu familia pero antes toma- el chico le entregó su varita y el medallón de Helga Huffelpaff- creo que esto te pertenece, lo otro que traías era la ropa del mortífago y no creo que la quieras.

- No- dijo Alicia.

- Bueno voy a buscar a tu familia- dijo Diego y Alicia asintió. Antes de que el chico saliese la chica lo detuvo con sus palabras.

- Por favor no les digas que abusaron de mí, se lo quiero decir yo.

- Esta bien- dijo Diego y salió de la habitación.

Harry estaba sentado en la sala de espera hasta que vio a Diego que se levantó de un salto como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica. Los otro al verlo también se levantaron y se acercaron al chico.

- ¿Cómo esta?- dijo Harry.

- Tranquilos su vida no corre peligro- dijo Diego y todos suspiraron aliviados- la han torturado de una manera brutal. Esta llena de heridas bastantes graves pero ninguna mortal. También estaba deshidratada por que por lo que me ha dicho la han estado alimentando a base de pan y agua. Lo que ahora más necesita es que estéis a su lado.

Todos asintieron y Harry dijo:

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla?

- Por supuesto- dijo Diego- esta deseosa de estar junto a vosotros. Seguidme.

Siguieron al chico por unos cuantos pasillos hasta que llegaron a la habitación 213. El sanador abrió la puerta y tras de él entro Harry.

El moreno vio una habitación amplía con un gran ventanal por donde la luz entraría a raudales sino fuese por que ya era de noche. Había un armario, unos cómodos sillones para que los familiares estuviesen junto al enfermo. En el centro de la habitación había una solitaria cama donde reposaba su novia. Justo al lado de la cama había una mesilla bastante alta y enfrente de la cama, en la otra pared había una puerta donde supuso que estaba el baño.

Harry se acercó a su novia y la chica sonrió al verlo, cuando estaba junto a ella la abrazó como si le fuese la vida en ello.

- Bueno yo ya me voy- dijo Diego sonriendo- si necesitáis algo avisadme.

- Gracias- dijo Dumbledore y el chico se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Harry seguía abrazando a su novia mientras la acariciaba el cabello.

- Te he echado de menos- susurró Harry al oído de la muchacha.

- Yo también- susurró Alicia cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar su rostro sin poder remediarlo.

Harry lo notó, notó como su novia lloraba y la abrazó con más fuerza pero aflojó el abrazó cuando sintió como su novia se quejaba y supo enseguida por que se quejaba. El camisón que llevaba la chica, dejaba una parte de su espalda al descubierto y vio unas heridas bastante feas, más bien vio las unas cicatrices bien feas, que aunque ya estaban cicatrizadas le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te han hecho pequeña?- dijo Harry y la chica supo que hablaba de las cicatrices de la espalda. Todos se habían acercado a la cama de la chica y la señora Weasley al oír la pregunta de Harry fue a ver por que decía eso. La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca al ver las cicatrices de la espalda de la chica.

Alicia se separó de Harry y se recostó con cuidado en la cama mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas e intentaba reprimir las que aun querían salir. Todos la observaban, Harry estaba sentado en el borde la cama y la miraba a los ojos pero ella apartó la mirada incapaz de mantenérsela. Y él no se dio cuenta de la debilidad que había presentado su novia, ninguno se había dado cuenta solamente unos ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas de media luna pero Harry no, él estaba demasiado inmerso no viendo solo sus ojos, sino también todo su rostro. Miraba su ojo que antes había estado completamente hinchado pero que ahora había desaparecido esa hinchazón, también habían desaparecido los moratones de su rostro, al igual que la herida que tenía en la ceja y aunque en el labio seguía teniendo una herida que supuso que los sanadores no habían podido curar por lo demás los sanadores habían hecho un buen trabajo con las heridas y los moratones ya no había rastro de ellos. Ahora ya estaba limpia, su pelo estaba limpio y brillaba tanto como Harry lo recordaba, ya no tenía restos de sangre. Su rostro seguía igual de pálido o incluso más que antes y estaba más delgada. Harry bajó su mirada por el cuello de la chica y vio algunos cortes, heridas y hematomas, siguió bajando y al igual que su cuello sus brazos y sus manos estaban llenos de heridas, cortes y hematomas. Harry agarró una de las manos de la chica con delicadeza y la volvió a mirar el rostro.

- ¿Cómo te han hecho esas cicatrices cariño?- dijo Molly acariciándole el pelo.

- Hace dos semanas creo, no estoy me segura- dijo Alicia tocándose la cabeza con la mano libre que la tenía cerrada como si sujetase algo- me estuvieron dando latigazos- la chica hizo una mueca de dolor- las tenía en carne viva cuando llegue pero Diego y los demás sanadores han hecho que me cicatrizasen como las demás heridas.

Harry al oír la palabra latigazos le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de solo pensar lo que debía de haber sufrido su novia.

- ¿Y el labio por que no te lo ha curado?- dijo Molly.

- Por que esa poción no podía hacer contacto con la saliva, me han dicho que me podrían haber salido unos sarpullidos en la cara- dijo Alicia. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Ron volvió a hablar.

- Lo importante es que estas de nuevo con nosotros- dijo sonriendo a su prima.

- Tienes razón Ron- dijo Ginny acercándose a su prima y abrazándola.

Todos se acercaron a ella para darla la bienvenida mientras la chica sonreía.

- Nos sorprendió mucho que consiguiese comunicarse con nosotros- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

- Fue bastante difícil- dijo Alicia moviéndose un poco en su cama y causando otra mueca de dolor- pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

- No, no vamos a hablar de ello- dijo Harry dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano- tranquila.

- Si no te preocupes- dijo Dumbledore- lastima que no tengamos el medallón de Huffelpaff.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- dijo Dumbledore mirándola.

Alicia levantó la mano que tenía cerrada y la abrió, descolgando en su dedo el medallón de Helga. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Antes de escapar conseguí coger el medallón- dijo la chica observando el objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

- Esa es mi chica- dijo Harry abrazándola con cuidado mientras la chica sonreía.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más hasta que todos empezaron a marcharse a por sus hijos y luego para irse a sus casas. Javier y María también se marcharon a su departamento. Dumbledore decidió llevarse el medallón de Huffelpaff al cuartel general de aurores ya que allí estaría más seguro. Molly no se quería ir aunque Harry, Alicia y Arthur la terminaron convenciendo.

- Esta bien- dijo Molly mientras era arrastrada por Harry hacía la puerta, detrás iba su marido- pero Harry no te separes de ella.

- Tranquila Molly no m voy a separar ni un segundo- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Mañana vendremos a visitarte otra vez- dijo Molly mirando a su sobrina.

Alicia sintió y Molly y Arthur se marcharon. Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos y se quedó apoyado en la puerta observando a su novia. Harry sonrió al ver como su novia estiraba el brazo en su dirección dándole a entender que quería que se acercase. El chico obedeció y se acercó a ella. Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y la chica se abrazó a él con fuerza, el chico la rodeo la espalda con cuidado para no hacerla daño, apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica y ella apoyó la suya en el pecho del chico, oyendo el latido de su corazón. Harry cerró los ojos al oír como su novia comenzaba a llorar.

- Lo siento Harry, lo siento- decía Alicia una y otra vez- perdóname por favor.

- ¿Qué debo perdonarte preciosa?- dijo Harry extrañado- no hay nada que perdonarte.

- Si debes perdonarme por... Por... Por... - Alicia quería decirle que habían abusado de ella, que la habían quitado la poca dignidad de mujer que le quedaba mientras estaba secuestrada, que sentía que le había traicionado, que aunque ella no había querido sentía que le había traicionado, por que sentía que no había luchado lo suficiente contra las caricias de esos hombres pero de lo que no se daba cuenta es de que no tenía la suficiente fuerzas, ella solo quería buscar un culpable y no se daba que los únicos culpables allí eran esos hombres. Además sentía vergüenza, mucha vergüenza y por eso no era capaz de decirle que la habían violado así que le dijo otra cosa por la que también creía que debía pedirle perdón- por haber estado muchas veces apunto de rendirme, por haber estado apunto de darles mi ayuda para que me dejaran en paz.

- No pequeña- dijo Harry- no debo perdonarte nada, por que es normal que muchas veces quisieras contarles la verdad y aunque lo hubieses hecho yo te seguiría queriendo igual. Durante este tiempo que hemos estado separados me he dado cuenta de todo lo que te amo y que no quiero separarme nunca más de ti, nunca. Te he echado de menos, mucho, mucho mi vida, creía que me iba morir si no te veía pronto- el chico hizo que lo mirase, cogió el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos, esta vez ella no dejó de mirarlo- además no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, nunca he sentido tanto orgullo por una persona.

- Harry...- dijo Alicia llorando y abrazándose de nuevo al cuerpo del chico y él le devolvió el abrazo.

- Te quiero- dijo Harry acariciándola el sedoso cabello- ya nada te va a pasar.

- Tuve tanto miedo- dijo Alicia sin parar de llorar y aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo de Harry- temía no volver a veros a ninguno, no volverte a ver a ti. Desee tantas veces morir.

- No digas eso- dijo Harry.

- Pero es cierto- dijo Alicia.

- No digas eso- dijo Harry- por que no se que habría hecho sin ti. No hubiera podido seguir viviendo.

- Lo que no entiendo es ¿como se enteraron de que el medallón estaba en nuestra casa?- dijo Alicia apoyada aun en el pecho del chico pero limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Richard Sadler se lo contó a los mortífagos, él fue el que nos traicionó- dijo Harry con rabia al recordar a ese hombre- le han enviado cinco años a Azkaban.

- ¿Richard Sadler? ¿El mismo Richard Sadler que conocemos? ¿El del cuartel general de aurores?- dijo Alicia extrañada y mirando Harry.

- Si él mismo que te ofreció una noche juntos en su cama y que por cierto tú no me dijiste nada de esa propuesta- dijo Harry mirando a su novia que en esos momentos se recostaba en la cama haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Ya te as enterado- dijo Alicia resoplando.

- Si ya me he enterado- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos- ¿no pensabas decírmelo?

- Pues no- dijo Alicia- no quería que te metieses en un lío por esa estupidez.

- ¿En un lío? ¿En que lío me hubiese metido?- dijo Harry.

- Estoy segura de que habrías ido al día siguiente al cuartel de aurores y le hubieses pegado- dijo Alicia- eres muy celoso Harry.

- Solo defiendo lo que es mío- dijo Harry señalándose a si mismo y poniéndose en pie.

- No sabes lo lindo que te pones cuando estas celoso- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla a ella con esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Harry se acercó a ella y unió sus labios con los de ella. Era un beso dulce y tierno que hacía despertar el calor en los cuerpos de ambos. Harry estaba disfrutando con ese beso como nunca, hacía tanto que no probaba los labios de su novia y lo había echado tanto de menos.

- ¡Auch!- dijo Alicia separándose y tocándose el labio donde tenía una herida.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry sonriendo y la chica negó con la cabeza para que no le diese importancia- estas preciosa.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia alzando las cejas- con esta herida en el labio, tan pálida y con estas cicatrices como voy a estar preciosa.

- Bueno no estas tan bonitas como otros días- dijo Harry sonriendo con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella- pero para mí siempre estas preciosa y siempre lo estarás hasta cuando seamos viejitos.

- Que tonto eres- dijo Alicia sonriendo- tu también estas muy guapo y siempre lo estarás ¿cuándo te compraste esa ropa? Te queda muy bien.

- Me la han regalado Hermione y Ron por Navidad- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿te gusta como me queda?

- Me encanta- dijo Alicia y Harry la dio un beso en los labios, cuando se separó apoyó su frente en la de la chica- pero me gustas más afeitado- la chica le acarició el rostro en el que tenía una barba de unos tres días- aunque así también estas muy guapo.

- Mañana me afeito- dijo Harry sonriendo- por cierto te tengo que enseñar el regalo de David y María, te va a encantar.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo Alicia.

- Un dibujo hecho por ellos- dijo Harry.

- Quiero verlo- dijo Alicia como una niña pequeña.

- Pero esta en casa de Ron y Hermione- dijo Harry.

- Harry ¿y para que somos magos?- dijo Alicia cogiendo la varita- ¡Accio dibujo!

Después de unos minutos un trozo de pergamino llegó volando hasta sus manos. Alicia miró el dibujo y Harry se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la hecho el brazo por encima de sus hombros. Ambos observaron el dibujo. Harry acariciaba el pelo de la chica con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Harry- ¿te gusta?

La chica no contesto y Harry la levantó el rostro y sonrió con dulzura al verla llorar. Era tan linda, parecía una niña.

- No llores- dijo Harry- mira que te vas a poner más fea de lo que estas.

- Pero no decías que estaba preciosa- dijo Alicia sonriendo pero aun llorando.

- Es que lo de que estabas preciosa era mentira- dijo Harry en broma- solo te lo decía para que te sintieses mejor pero estas feísima.

- ¡Eih!- dijo Alicia dándole un leve golpe en el hombro

- Era broma- dijo Harry sonriendo y dándole un beso en la sien.

- Ya lo se- dijo Alicia apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- Tengo una cosa para ti- dijo Harry recordando el regalo de navidad que tenía para la chica.

- ¿Para mi?- dijo Alicia cerrando los ojos aun apoyada en el pecho de Harry, se sentía muy cansada y quería dormir.

- Si- dijo Harry levantándose lo suficiente para sacar el regalo del bolsillo sin quitar a la chica de encima suyo- te compre un regalo de navidad.

- Pero si no sabias si me ibas a volver a ver- dijo Alicia abriendo los ojos.

- Te lo compre antes de que te secuestrarán- dijo Harry.

- Yo no tengo nada para ti- dijo Alicia un poco apenada.

- Tenerte junto a mí es el mejor regalo de todos- dijo Harry- nunca me habían echo un regalo tan hermoso.

Alicia sonrió y ante sus ojos, Harry aumento la caja dejándola de su tamaño normal. Harry abrió la caja y cuando Alicia vio el colgante se llevó las manos a la boca y se incorporó quitándose de encima de Harry.

- Es hermoso- dijo Alicia.

- Más hermosa eres tu- dijo Harry- Ven que te lo ponga.

La chica se acercó a Harry y este se lo puso mientras ella se sujetaba el pelo.

- Esta piedra es especial dependiendo de lo que sientas en cada momento se pone de un color u otro- dijo Harry mientras le ponía el colgante- Ya esta.

Harry antes de que la chica se soltase el pelo, se acercó y la dio un beso en la nuca, haciendo que la chica se estremeciese, cuando los labios del chico habían tocado esa parte de su cuerpo una imagen de cuando era violada la había llegado a su mente. No sabía por que pero soportaba los abrazos, los besos en los labios y las caricias en el rostro pero cuando se trataban de que la besase en ciertas partes de su cuerpo que no estuviesen en su rostro o cuando se trataba de que la diesen caricias en ciertas partes de su cuerpo sentía un terror infinito, incluso solo de pensarlo. La aterraba estar a sola con Harry, hasta ese momento no lo había pensado pero ahora al recibir ese beso en la nuca se había dado cuenta de que si con tan solo un beso en esa parte de su cuerpo había visto una de esas horribles imágenes y había sentido tanto terror ¿qué pasaría cuando saliese del hospital y Harry quisiera hacer el amor? Tendría que decirle que habían abusado de ella pero ¿sería capaz?

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo Harry mirándola- ¿quieres que llame a un sanador?

- No, estoy bien solo cansada- dijo Alicia saliendo de sus pensamientos- es precioso, gracias.

- De nada- dijo Harry y la dio un beso en los labios.

El chico volvió a sentarse y atrajo a la chica hacía su pecho, la chica cerró los ojos y se quedó allí sintiendo el olor de su novio.

- Duérmete- dijo Harry- yo no me voy a ir de tu lado.

La chica no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y no tardó mucho en dormirse. Harry también cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido pocos minutos después de su novia.

Harry estaba en el jardín de la Madriguera. Estaba de pie delante de un montón de personas que conocía, todos ellos iban vestidos con trajes muy elegantes. Estaban sentados en sillas mientras le miraban, otro hablaban entre murmullos y en caso de los niños jugaban en sus asientos.

Los asientos estaban divididos en dos partes y entre medias de esas dos partes había un pasillo, el jardín estaba decorado muy elegantemente. Miró las primeras filas de sillas, en el lado izquierdo vio a los Weasley con sus esposas y a una mujer y una niña que ha Harry le resultaban familiares, se quedó mirándolas pensado en quien podrían ser cuando de pronto recordó el álbum de fotos que había visto de la familia de Alicia y vio que se trataba de la madre y la hermana de Alicia pero la niña no tenía 3 años como cuando murió, tenía unos ocho años. Pero ¿cómo era posible que estuviesen allí si estaban muertas?

Luego miró las primeras filas del lado derecho. Vio a Remus y Tonks, junto a Remus estaba Rachel y junto ha esta estaba Sirius. El padrino de Harry bromeaba con alguien que estaba sentado junto a él mientras Remus reía antes las palabras que Sirius y el otro hombre reía. Harry no era capaz de ver el rostro del otro hombre hasta que se giró y le miró a los ojos. Quedó petrificado al ver que era su padre, era una copia de él, excepto por los ojos de James que eran marrones. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa que le hizo estremecerse. Levantó la cabeza aun conmocionado por ver a su padre cuando a lo lejos vio a una chico y una chica que lo saludaban con la mano. La chica era Cho pero el chico que estaba junto a ella no podía estar, él estaba muerto, era Cedric Diggory aunque no parecía tener 17 años como cuando murió, debía tener 25 o 26 años.

- Harry cariño ¿qué te pasa?- dijo la voz de una mujer que solo había escuchado cuando los dementotes se acercaban a él.

Lily Potter se colocó delante de él y le empezó a colocar la corbata que llevaba mientras Harry la miraba con los ojos humedecidos. Su madre estaba delante de él, pudo ver su melena pelirroja, sus ojos que eran idénticos a los de él.

- Mama... - susurró el muchacho y la mujer la miró con ternura dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

De pronto todos se pusieron en pie y una música empezó a sonar. Lily se quitó de delante de Harry y se puso junto a él mientras decía:

- Cariño ya ha llegado el momento- Harry no sabía a lo que se refería, lo único que sabía era que la mujer parecía muy feliz.

Harry levantó la cabeza y vio como todos miraban al final del pasillo que había entre las sillas y Harry se quedó con la boca levemente abierta al ver a Alicia vestida de novia y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, estaba hermosa. Iba agarrada al brazo de su padre, Harry lo reconoció por la foto que había visto una vez en el álbum de fotos de la chica.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba él que miraba a la chica con amor. El padre de la chica cogió la mano de Harry y la entrelazó con la de su hija.

- Cuídamela bien Harry- dijo el hombre sonriendo en el mismo momento en el que cesaba la música. Harry asintió sin apartar los ojos de la chica.

Los dos se giraron y vieron a Arthur que por ser el ministro de magia era el encargado de casarlos. El hombre los sonreía y empezó a hablarlos del amor, del matrimonio hasta que llegó el momento de darse los votos.

Alicia empezó a decirle cosas preciosas mientras se miraban a lo ojos.

- ... Siempre te amaré- decía la chica- te seré fiel ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Harry despertó sobresaltado por un grito. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su novia incorporada y respirando con dificultad. Harry se incorporó quedando junto a ella y la miró preocupado.

- Voy a buscar un sanador- dijo Harry pero antes de que pudiese levantarse su novia se aferró a él.

- No... Harry... Estoy... Bien...- dijo Alicia entrecortadamente- ha... Sido... Una... Pesadilla... Solo... Eso.

- Te cuesta respirar- dijo Harry preocupado- déjame ir a buscar a un sanador.

- No- dijo Alicia- ya estoy... Mejor. Por favor... Harry... Solo abrázame... Solo eso.

El chico desistió en su intento de ir a buscar un sanador y la abrazó. La chica cerró los ojos mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

- Intenta dormir de nuevo- dijo Harry acariciándola ahora el rostro. La chica cerró los ojos, al igual que Harry, y hasta bien entrada la noche no se volvieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, solo había dormido unas pocas horas pero no se sentía cansado, todavía era temprano y Alicia no había despertado, seguía durmiendo sobre su pecho. Su respiración era lenta y cálida y le hacía sentir bien a Harry.

Se levantó lentamente para no despertar a la chica que cuando sintió que Harry se movía se agarró fuertemente a su suéter para que no se fuese. Harry sonrió y con cuidado logró que su novia le soltará. Estiró un poco las piernas que las tenía entumecidas y luego se acercó a la cama y observó a su novia dormir.

Harry la seguía observando cuando Alicia despertó. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor, sonrió al ver a su novio.

- ¿Buenos días amor?- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios- ¿cómo dormiste?

- Bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo- mejor que nunca ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

- No- dijo Harry sonriendo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a una enfermera más o menos de la misma edad que ellos. Era alta y delgada, tenía el pelo rubio, era muy atractiva.

- Buenos días- dijo la chica mirando a Harry y sonriéndole coquetamente.

Alicia miró con el entrecejo fruncido a la chica pero Harry no pareció percatarse de la mirada de la enfermera y mucho menos de la sonrisa.

La enfermera entró a la habitación con un carrito donde llevaba el desayuno. Colocó una mesa cerca de Alicia y le puso una bandeja con el desayuno, a Alicia se le iluminaron los ojos de ver tanta comida, hacía tanto tiempo que no comía tanto que lo echaba de menos, Harry sonrió al ver como le brillaban los ojos a su novia.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le dijo la enfermera pero sin prestarle mucha atención ya que su vista estaba clavada en Harry que miraba como su novia comía.

- Mejor- dijo Alicia percatándose de que no la miraba a ella sino a su novio.

-¿Sientes dolores?¿algún síntoma extraño?- dijo la enfermera sonriendo a Harry coquetamente ya que el chico en ese momento la miraba.

- No, estoy bien- dijo Alicia mirando a su novio que no apartaba la mirada de la enfermera.

- Bueno esta bien dentro de un rato vuelvo a por la bandeja- dijo la chica sonriendo a Harry y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa amablemente aunque a Alicia no le gustó nada que su novio la sonriese.

La chica salió de la habitación y Harry se giró a mirar a su novia que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿por qué me miras así?- dijo Harry.

- Estaba coqueteando contigo- dijo Alicia dejando de comer y cruzándose de brazos-y tu con ella, en mis propias narices.

- Eso no es cierto y solo la he sonreído por que la chica ha sido muy amable- dijo Harry- ha sido muy cordial Alicia no estaba coqueteando conmigo.

- ¿Cómo que no?- dijo Alicia- no me a mirado en todo el tiempo, solo te miraba a ti y te sonreía. Si se le veía que te quería comer con la mirada

- Mira el lado bueno de todo esto- dijo Harry sonriendo al ver a su novia celosa.

- ¿Qué lado bueno puede tener que la enfermera que se supone que me tiene que cuidar se coma con los ojos a mi novio?- dijo Alicia.

- El lado bueno es que te atenderá mejor teniendo un novio tan guapo y sexy como el que tienes - dijo Harry en broma y su novia arrugó el ceño.

- Arrogante, presumido, vanidoso- dijo Alicia enfadada- vete corre a pedirle su teléfono seguro que no pierde el tiempo, te lleva a un cuarto vacío, te arranca la ropa y después de un polvo te apunta el teléfono en el pecho para que la llames.

- Exagerada- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- No soy exagerada- dijo Alicia- te comía con los ojos.

El chico negó con la cabeza, era la primera vez que su novia le hacía una escena de celos y eso le gustaba ya que él más de una vez cuando había salido con ella le había montado escenas de celos por que los hombres la miraban con descaro y ahora era el turno de ella de celarle.

- Vamos come- dijo Harry cogiendo una cucharada de avena y acércanosle a la boca a su novia.

- Yo puedo comer sola- le dijo la chica arrebatándole la cuchara.

- ¿No me digas que te enfadaste conmigo?- dijo Harry mirándola.

- Si, no te hablo- dijo Alicia enfadada- arrogante.

- Me estas hablando- dijo Harry sonriendo al ver como su novia se enfadaba .

- Te estoy insultando- dijo Alicia.

Harry sonrió, cuando era al contrario y Harry se enfadaba con ella por que la creía ver coqueteando con otro hombres, ella siempre lo arreglaba llenándolo de besos, de caricias, de mimos y siempre terminaban haciendo el amor y pensó que tal vez su novia lo perdonaría si hacía todo eso aunque no podría llegar más lejos de unas caricias y de unos besos.

El chico se acercó a su novia para besarla mientras la chica seguía comiendo pero cuando la iba a besar la puerta se abrió dando paso a los Weasley con sus esposas y marido y con sus hijos.

- Buenos días- dijeron Fred y George alegremente haciendo que Harry los fulminara con la mirada por la interrupción en su reconciliación con Alicia.

- Buenas días- dijo Alicia sonriendo y los ojos se le iluminaron al ver a sus sobrinos- pero miren quien están aquí mis niños.

- ¡Tía!- gritaron los niños y salieron corriendo hacía la chica.

Los niños se empezaron a subir a la cama, algunos con más dificultad que otros aunque Harry los ayudó a subir mientras sus padres se acercaban a la cama. Todos sonrieron al ver la escena. Los niños besaban a Alicia sin parar y se aferraban a su cuerpo como temiendo que se desvaneciese, la chica reía al sentir los besos de los niños y al oír como todos la hablaban a la vez. Era un escena realmente tierna.

- Y entonces... Y entonces... Vi una estrella fugaz y le pedí un deseo- decía María.

- ¿Sabes tía?¿Sabes?- decía Daniel- mis papas me regalaron una escoba...

- ... Y le pedí tu regreso- continuaba María a la vez que Daniel y los demás niños que la hablaban- ... Y se ha hecho realidad.

- Alto, alto- dijo Alicia sonriendo- me estáis volviendo loca.

- Tía le pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz- dijo María- y David también.

- ¿Y qué le pediste?- dijo Alicia.

- Que te trajera de vuelta con nosotros- dijo María- y se a cumplido.

- Yo también vi una estrella fugaz- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué le pediste?- dijo Daniel.

- Poder estar de nuevo con vosotros- dijo Alicia revolviéndole el pelo al niño- ¿Os han regalado muchas cosas?- dijo cambiando de tema.

- Si- dijeron todos a la vez.

Los niños empezaron a contarle las cosas que la habían regalado mientras los adultos los miraban y de vez en cuando ayudaban a sus hijos a recordar los regalos que habían tenido.

- Que suerte- dijo Alicia- cuantos regalos.

Siguieron hablando y Draco le puso a Alicia en los brazos a Lily que ya estaba muy grande. La chica estaba encantada con tener a la niña entre sus brazos y la estaba haciendo todo el rato carantoñas mientras hablaba con los adultos, y los niños mientras estaban sentados en la cama abrazándose a su tía. Durante las conversaciones se dieron cuenta de que Alicia parecía un poco molesta con Harry.

- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?- dijo Hermione mirando a su prima y a Harry.

- Harry ha estado coqueteando con la enfermera- dijo Alicia con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Harry?- dijo Molly muy sorprendida.

- Eso no es cierto Molly- dijo Harry- se lo esta imaginado. La enfermera me ha sonreído y yo le he devuelto la sonrisa, solo he sido amable.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a la misma enfermera de antes, que ahora no solo se quedó mirando a Harry, sino también a los demás Weasley hombres con excepción de Arthur y también miraba a Draco aunque al que más miraba era a Harry. Se los estaba comiendo con los ojos y de eso se dieron cuenta todas.

- ¿Ya has terminado de comer?- dijo la enfermera mirando a los chicos con descaro y sonriendo coquetamente.

- Si- dijo Alicia muy molesta y se dio cuenta de que las chicas tampoco estaban muy contentas de que mirasen a sus maridos así y por eso dijo- y si tu ya has terminado de comerte con los ojos a mis primos, a mi novio y a mi amigo podrías coger la bandeja y llevártela.

La muchacha se sonrojo y cogió la bandeja para salir rápidamente de la habitación mientras las chicas miraban a Alicia con una sonrisa.

- Te pasaste Alicia- dijo Charlie.

- No se pasó- dijo Sara la esposa de Charlie- era una descarada.

-¿Y quien os mando a vosotras casaros con unos hombres tan guapos?- dijo Draco mientras los chicos asentían. Las chicas bufaron furiosas.

- Arrogantes- dijeron todas a la vez.

- No te enfades- dijo Harry mimosamente a Alicia y la dio un pequeño beso en los labios- anda mi niña, si tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia también muy mimosa cogiendo entre sus manos el rostro de Harry- yo también te quiero.

La chica le dio un beso en los labios mientras todos sonreían. Pasó el tiempo y durante ese tiempo llegaron María y Javier que no estaban trabajando ya que estaban de vacaciones. Estuvieron hablando de la boda Alicia se alegró mucho al saber que podría asistir. Harry le informó a su novio que el 25 de Enero tenían otra boda, la de Kevin y Gema y la chica se puso muy contenta.

- ¿Y ya tenéis nueva fecha para la boda?- dijo Alicia a Javier y María.

- Si- dijo María- como sabíamos que ibais a ir el 25 de Enero a la boda de Gema y Kevin, hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido celebrarla el 7 de Febrero.

- Ok- dijo Harry.

- Harry me parece que cuando salgamos del hospital vamos a tener que ir de compras- dijo Alicia y Harry la miró.

- Pero si ya tienes vestido, tengo guardado el que te compraste el día que te secuestraron- dijo Harry.

- Pero ese es para la boda de Javier y María- dijo Alicia- me tengo que comprar uno para la boda de Gema y Kevin.

- No entiendo por que a las mujeres le gusta tanto ir de compras- dijo Harry.

- No te quejes Harry que después a ti te gusta verme con las cosas que me compro- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Si eso no lo voy a negar- dijo Harry.

María se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

- Me alegro que estés aquí- dijo la chica.

- Yo también me alegro- dijo Alicia devolviéndole el abrazo- ¿te as teñido el pelo?

- Si- dijo María sonriendo- me lo he puesto más rubio que antes.

**FLASH BACK**

La mujer cayó de espaldas y Alicia sobre ella. La chica volvió a transformarse y miró a la mujer que estaba inmóvil en el suelo y su varita fuera de alcance. El pelo rubio la ocultaba el rostro. Alicia le apartó el cabello y quedó petrificada al ver de quien se trataba. Era la mujer que una vez la separo de Harry con un engaño, la mujer que beso a Harry a la mañana siguiente de haber hecho el amor con ella. Era…

- Rebeca- dijo Alicia.

Sabia que la podía odiar pero nunca creyó que llegaría a esos extremos. El rostro de la mujer seguía igual que la última vez que la vio pero con la diferencia de que ahora tenía tres heridas profundas en la mejilla derecha a causa del zarpazo que había recibido de Alicia.

- ¿Tanto me odias para hacerme esto?- dijo Alicia.

- Harry era mío y me lo quitaste- dijo Rebeca con odio.

- Harry no era tuyo- dijo Alicia- además él me eligió a mí.

- Esa elección os va a costar caro a los dos- dijo Rebeca- te lo juro.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Me acabo de acordar de algo- dijo Alicia que al oír la palabra rubio se había acordado de Rebeca y creía conveniente que sus amigos los supieran por si la veían.

- ¿De qué?- dijo Javier.

- Rebeca es una de las mortífgas que me torturaron- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Qué Rebeca?- dijo Molly que ya no recordaba de quien se trataba.

- Por la que nos peleamos Harry y yo- dijo Alicia- por la que iba a volver a España, tía Molly.

- ¡Dios mío!- dijo Molly tapándose la boca con las manos.

- Esa mujer no tuvo suficiente con separarnos- dijo Harry furioso.

- Ella fue una de las que más me torturo aunque no la vi la cara hasta el mismo día que escape- dijo Alicia- siempre iba oculta bajo una capa y con una mascara.

Alicia les contó como se había enfrentado con ella y lo que le había dicho la mujer.

- Esta loca- dijo Ginny después de que su prima terminase de relatarles lo ocurrido.

- Estoy un poco preocupada después de esto esa mujer es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa- dijo Alicia recordando la amenaza de Rebeca.

- No te preocupes no voy a dejar que nadie más te haga daño- dijo Harry acercándose a su novia y agarrándole la mano- nadie más te va ha hacer daño.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ya se que me tarde mucho con este capitulo, más de un mes, pero es que estuve muy liada con los exámenes y no me llegaba la inspiración pero bueno aquí tenéis otro capitulo más. En el próximo Alicia ya va a salir del hospital, no quiero tenerla mucho tiempo hay dentro. Intentaré actualizar antes la próxima vez y gracias por los reviews espero que me dejéis más que quiero llegar a los 100 que ya me queda poquito. Besos para todos y adiós.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34: Una misión que cumplir.**

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, iba hacia la habitación de su novia que ya llevaba una semana en el hospital y ese día le daban el alta. Estaban a uno de enero, Harry la iría a buscar y se irían a Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore había creído conveniente que no volviesen a su departamento ya que los mortífagos sabían donde vivían y estarían buscando a Alicia y Grimmauld Place era un buen lugar para quedarse ya que los únicas personas que sabían que existían era los miembros de la Orden y ninguno de ellos diría nada de su paradero, además ahora era mucho más acogedor. Harry había coincidido con Dumbledore en la decisión.

Harry no se había separado ni un segundo de su novia desde que la habían encontrado, solo la había dejado sola en esos momentos, él venía del departamento en el cual había cogido las cosas de su novia y suyas para llevarlas a Grimmauld Place.

Todas las noches la chica se despertaba sudorosa y asustada a causa de unas pesadillas y cuando Harry le había dicho esa mañana que se iba a ir al departamento a por sus cosas para llevarlas al cuartel, la chica había parecido un poco reacia a quedarse sola en el hospital pero después de que Harry le prometiese que no iba a tardar mucho la chica había aceptado.

Llegó hasta la habitación donde estaba Alicia y entró sin hacer ruido. Su novia estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de espaladas a la puerta y miraba desde allí por la ventana. Ya estaba lista para irse, llevaba un vestido blanco que le dejaba un poco al descubierto la espalda donde tenía todavía las cicatrices. Los sanadores la habían entregado unas pociones para que se las diese por encima de las cicatrices y que le fuesen desapareciendo, la de los brazos, las piernas y las de la cara ya la habían desaparecido pero las de la espalda aunque ya le habían desaparecido muchas todavía le quedaban alguna. La chica no parecía haberse percatado de que Harry había entrado. El hombre se acercó por detrás con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y la tapo los ojos y cuando lo hizo su sonrisa desapareció. Sus manos se estaban mojando y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Alicia estaba llorando.

Harry rodeó la cama y se puso enfrente de su novia y vio como lloraba. El chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te pasa princesa?- dijo Harry.

- Nada solo me he acordado del tiempo que estuve secuestrada pero no te preocupes- dijo Alicia oliendo el cuerpo de Harry.

- Si me preocupo- dijo Harry- no me gusta verte llorar.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Alicia.

- Si vamos- dijo Harry separándose de su novia.

La chica se bajo de la cama, se puso el abrigo y Harry la agarró la mano y juntos salieron de la habitación y luego del hospital. El coche de Harry estaba estacionado en la puerta del hospital. Se subieron y se pusieron rumbo de Grimmauld Place. Iban escuchado música en la radio, y Harry sonrió al oír como su novia cantaba en bajito la canción que en esos momentos se oía en la radio.

Se pararon en un semáforo y esperaron a que se volviese a poner en verde para continuar. Alicia seguía cantando mientras esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara de color. Harry se sentía feliz y vio que el color del colgante en esos momentos era verde y eso solo podía significar que su novia era feliz. Y lo era, y mucho por que volvía a estar con las personas que quería con todo su corazón.

Alicia miró a Harry y vio que este la estaba mirando. El hombre no pudo resistirse y la dio un beso en los labios que ella correspondió. Mientras se besaban, oyeron como los coches que estaban detrás de ellos tocaban el claxon para que continuasen ya que el semáforo había cambiado de color y les permitía el paso. Pero a ellos en esos momentos les importaba muy poco el color del semáforo, o que la gente los gritase para que continuarán, solo les importaba ese beso que se estaban dando y en el que se estaban demostrando todo lo que se amaban. Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron con ternura y Harry se puso en marcha.

Llegaron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Harry, sacó las cosas del maletero y disminuyó el coche para que no llamase mucho la atención, ya que los mortífagos podrían saber que coche tenían y se lo guardó en el bolillo.

- Dame que te ayude- dijo Alicia queriendo coger una de las maleta que Harry llevaba.

- No déjalo, yo puedo- dijo Harry- tu no hagas muchos esfuerzos, acabas de salir del hospital.

- Harry estoy bien, puedo con una- dijo Alicia mirándolo.

- He dicho que no- dijo Harry y la dio un beso en la nariz.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia.

Entraron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y se sintieron a gusto dentro, definitivamente era mucho más acogedor que antaño. La puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a la señora Weasley seguida de la pequeña María que salió corriendo hacía sus tíos y se abrazó a sus piernas.

- Hola- dijo Molly con dulzura y dándoles un beso a los dos.

- Hola- dijeron los dos chicos.

- ¿Dónde están tus papas, cariño?- dijo Alicia a María.

- Están en la cocina- dijo María- con el tío Draco, la tía Ginny y el abuelo.

- Ahh vale- dijo Alicia.

- Os he arreglado una habitación- dijo Molly sonriendo- os digo cual, lleváis las cosas y bajías a saludar a los demás.

- Vale- dijo Harry y siguieron a Molly escaleras arriba.

Llegaron a la segunda planta y Molly los llevó a una habitación que les había preparado. Harry dejó las maletas en el suelo, después las desharían. Alicia se quedó mirando la habitación y le empezó a entrar pánico, esa habitación era para los dos y cuando llegase la noche, él querría que durmiesen juntos y ella con tan solo pensarlo le daba pánico.

- Vamos Alicia- dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y vio que Harry estaba junto a Molly y que tenía en sus brazos a María que parecía muy contenta de que Harry la hubiese cogido. Alicia salió de la habitación junto a Harry y los demás y bajaron a la cocina. Cuando entraron vieron como había dicho María que estaban Ron que tenía sobre sus piernas a David, Hermione, Ginny que tenía en brazos a la pequeña Lily, Draco y Arthur que estaban hablando, cuando los vieron se levantaron y los dieron la bienvenida.

Se sentaron junto a ellos y se unieron a la conversación y pronto el pánico que había sentido Alicia desapareció. Pasaron todo el día junto, y durante el día llegaron otros miembro de la orden que le daban la bienvenida a Alicia y se sentaban a hablar con ellos y después se marchaban a cumplir alguna misión.

Llegó la noche y todos se marcharon dejando a Harry y a Alicia a solas. La chica estaba en el salón sentada leyendo un libro y los ojos de vez en cuando se le cerraban y daba cabezadas, Harry estaba sentado en el sillón al lado suyo y la observaba.

- Cariño ¿por qué no nos vamos a la cama?- dijo Harry.

La cama, estaba haciendo tiempo por que tenía miedo de ir al cuarto y estar a solas con Harry, el no parecía cansado y seguro que intentaría hacer el amor y ella lo entendía, entendía que quisiera hacerlo pero ella tenía miedo.

- No tengo sueño- dijo Alicia y Harry la miró con una ceja alzada pero decidió callarse.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Harry se acercó a ella y la hecho el brazo por encima de los hombros y la dio un tierno beso en el lóbulo de la oreja que la hizo estremecerse.

- Pues si no tienes sueño- dijo Harry cogiendo el libro que Alicia leía y cerrándolo para después dejarlo en el sofá mientras la besaba con suavidad el cuello y la chica cerraba los ojos asustada, sus manos habían empezado a temblar- podríamos ir al cuarto ¿qué te parece?

Pero a la chica no le dio tiempo a contestar, Harry la cogió en brazos y subió las escaleras con ella para cuando llegaron al cuarto, Alicia ya temblaba de pies a cabeza. Harry la dejó en el suelo y la beso, ella le correspondió el beso con temor mientras notaba como las manos de Harry la subían el vestido y la acariciaban los muslos. Imagines de cuando era violada, empezaron a llegar a su cabeza, podía oír las voces de esos hombres dentro de su cabeza, podía oír los insultos que la lanzaban mientras la violaban, sus gemidos de placer y los suyos propios de dolor y auque las caricias de Harry eran tierna y los besos dulces sentía que eran esos hombres la que la acariciaban, sentía por todo sus cuerpo las caricias burdas y sin ningún cariño que esos hombres la otorgaban. Sintió como Harry comenzaba a besarla el cuello.

- Harry para por favor- dijo Alicia aguatando las ganas que tenía de llorar pero Harry no la había oído- Para por favor, para.

Harry estaba vez si la había oído y la había dejado de besar para mirarla a los ojos, vio los ojos aguados de su novia ¿qué pasaba?

- ¿Qué te pasa amor?- dijo Harry dejándola de acariciar los muslos.

- No me siento bien Harry- dijo Alicia con la voz ronca- no me apetece hacerlo.

- Esta bien- dijo Harry- si no te sietes bien, lo dejamos, yo solo quiero que tu estés bien, lo sabes ¿no?

- Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- claro que lo se.

- Bueno pues vamos a dormir- dijo Harry quitándose la camisa y los zapatos.

- ¿Vas a dormir aquí?¿Conmigo?- dijo Alicia con temor, ni siquiera creía poder dormir en la misma cama con él.

- Claro- dijo Harry sin comprender esa pregunta- como antes, como en casa.

- Es que prefiero dormir sola- dijo Alicia nerviosa y sin mirar a los ojos a su novio.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Harry.

- Creo que me he acostumbrado a dormir sola y prefiero seguir así durante un tiempo- dijo Alicia.

- Pero he hecho algo malo- dijo Harry sin entenderlo- he hecho algo que te a molestado.

- No- dijo Alicia sonriendo con ternura- solo es que me he acostumbrado a dormir sola, eso es. Por favor Harry, no te importa que me valla a otro cuarto ¿verdad?

- No- dijo Harry un poco decepcionado, claro que le importaba, la había echado de menos y aunque no hiciesen el amor, a él le gustaría dormir junto a ella para sentirla, para saber que esta ahí- pero déjalo, ya me voy yo a otro cuarto.

Harry cogió la camisa que se había quitado, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios a su novia y se marchó.

- Lo siento Harry- susurró Alicia cuando Harry cerró la puerta y una lagrima resbaló por su rostro.

Harry se apoyó en la puerta ¿qué era lo que la ocurría?¿por qué tenía los ojos aguados cuando la había dejado de besar?¿por qué quería dormir sola? Harry por más que le daba vueltas, no sabía lo que le podía pasar a su novia. No se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que habían podido abusar de ella el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada y tampoco quería pensarlo.

Se fue a otro cuarto y se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se tumbo en la cama, no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó tarde aunque no había dormido nada en toda la noche, lo único que había echo había sido dar vueltas en la cama pensando en Alicia. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Hermione y Ginny.

- ¿Qué haces saliendo de esa habitación?- dijo Hermione sin darle importancia al hecho de que Harry estuviese en calzoncillos y a Ginny y Harry tampoco parecía importarles.

- He dormido ahí- dijo Harry.

- Pero esa habitación no es la que preparamos Hermione, mama y yo para vosotros- dijo Ginny.

- Ya lo se- dijo Harry- es que Alicia me pidió que me fuese a otro cuarto, me dijo algo así como que se ha acostumbrado a dormir sola y que por ahora quería seguir así- Harry se encogió de hombros- esta un poco rara. Ahora chicas me voy a duchar.

Harry entró en la habitación de Alicia y cuando salió Ginny y Hermione vieron que llevaba ropa limpia. Las dos chicas se miraron, sabían que algo no iba bien y que el motivo por el cual Alicia quería dormir sola era otro y estaban empezando a imaginar cual era.

Hermione y Ginny llamaron a la puerta del cuarto de Alicia pero nadie contesto. Abrieron la puerta y se acercaron a la cama. Vieron que Alicia seguía durmiendo o eso es lo que ellas creían por que cuando salieron Alicia abrió los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, iba a ser más difícil de lo que ella pensaba mantener en secreto el hecho de que hubiesen abusado de ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron dos semanas, ya estaba cerca la boda de Kevin y Gema. Harry y Alicia se habían ido con los Weasley y sus esposas a comprarse un traje para el matrimonio.

Las pesadillas que Alicia tenía no cesaban. Harry y ella seguían durmiendo separados y últimamente habían discutido varias veces por que ella no quería dormir con él, Harry siempre le preguntaba si había echo algo malo pero ella decía que él no tenía la culpa simplemente quería dormir sola. Las discusiones siempre terminaban con Alicia llorando y Harry saliendo de la habitación de donde se encontrase dando un portazo y diciendo palabrotas. Algunas veces algunos miembros de la Orden entre ellos los Weasley oían los gritos de Harry aunque no llegaban a entender lo que decía. Harry no se imaginaba lo que a su novia le había pasado y cuando alguna vez lo pesaba siempre terminaba por descartarlo por que pensaba que Alicia se hubiese contado.

Ginny y Hermione cada vez estaban más segura que habían abusado de Alicia durante el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada pero no estaban seguras y cada vez que intentaba hablar con Alicia para sacarla algo, ella se las arreglaba para escaparse. Las dos chicas en una conversación que tuvieron con María, le contaron sus sospechas y María coincidían con ellas y les dijo que también lo había sospechado.

Harry estaba de muy malhumor siempre por las discusiones que tenía con Alicia todas las noches y algunas mañanas y cuando llegaba al trabajo la pagaba con todo el que se le ponía por delante. Alicia seguía de baja y Molly, para no dejarla sola, todas las mañanas se iba a Grimmauld Place con sus nietos ya que los cuidaba mientras sus hijos trabajaban.

Dumbledore había ido junto a los miembros de la Orden y los aurores (entre ellos Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione y Ginny) al castillo en el que estaban los mortífagos, Alicia les había informado del lugar exacto pero cuando había llegado no habían encontrado a nadie, ni un mortífago, solo a algunos prisioneros que estaban en muy mal estado, entre ellos muggles a los que desmemoriaron para que no hablasen nada sobre la magia. Algunos de los prisioneros estaban muertos, entre ellos una familia compuesta por un matrimonio y una niña y un niño que habían recibido el Avada Kedavra. Cuando Harry se lo contó a Alicia, ella supo perfectamente de que familia se trataba, era la familia que había visto en la celda el día en el que escapó.

Un día cuando ya hacía dos semanas que Alicia salió del hospital, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny y Harry se fueron a Grimmauld Place, después del salir del trabajo, para comer. Cuando llegaron vieron a Molly preparando la comida mientras David y María jugaban en un rincón en la cocina. También vieron que Javier y María habían llegado del hospital y María tenían a Lily en brazos mientras Javier y ella le hacían carantoñas y la niña reía. No había rastro de Alicia.

- ¿Dónde esta Alicia?- dijo Harry después de haber saludado a todos.

- Esta en su habitación, cariño- dijo Molly- se sentía un poco indispuesta y ha subido para descansar un poco mientras yo hacía la comida.

- Voy a verla- dijo Harry.

- Vale- dijo Molly.

Harry salió de la cocina y subió hasta el segundo piso donde estaba la habitación de Alicia. Llamó a la puerta del cuarto pero nadie contesto, volvió a llamar pero no hubo respuesta, así que abrió la puerta despacio y entró en la habitación cerrando tras de si. Caminó con cuidado y se acercó a la cama de la chica y vio que estaba tumbada de lado, durmiendo placidamente, su respiración era lenta y acompasada, estaba preciosa pensó Harry.

Y tan bonita le pareció que estaba que no pudo reprimir la tentación y se tumbo junto a ella. La chica no se despertó y Harry se acercó a ella y la olió el pelo, hacia tanto que no estaba tan cerca de ella. Harry rozó con sus labios el hombro de la chica que estaba al descubierto ya que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y aún así la chica no se despertó. La apartó el pelo de la cara y del cuello y la observó de nuevo, sencillamente era hermosa.

Le dolía tanto esas discusiones que estaban teniendo últimamente, esa mañana habían tenido una y había llegado al ministerio con un genio de mil demonios.

No pudo reprimir el deseo de besarla. Se acercó más a ella, la rodeo la cintura y la acercó a él y como si de un vampiro se tratase y ella fuese su presa, Harry hundió su rostro en el hueco que había entre el cuello de la chica y su cabeza y la dio un leve mordisco y luego un beso. Alicia había abierto los ojos al sentir el mordisco y el beso de Harry, su respiración ya no era lenta y acompasada, ahora era acelerada e irregular.

- ¿Me has echado de menos?- dijo Harry mientras la besaba el cuello- por que yo te he echado mucho de menos, siento mucho la pelea de esta mañana.

- Harry...- dijo Alicia temblando a convulsiones.

- Vamos a reconciliarnos, cariño- dijo Harry y la dio un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja- esta noche nos reconciliaremos, haremos el amor y dormiremos juntitos por que no me gusta nada dormir separado de ti.

- ¿Qué haces Harry?- dijo Alicia levantándose- no digas esas cosas.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Harry empezándose a enfadar- ¡soy tu novio!¡no se que narices te pasa!¡me estoy hartando de estas tonterías!

- Harry no te enfades- dijo Alicia mientras Harry se levantaba y se acercaba a ella- solo es que me has pillado por sorpresa, estaba dormida y me as asustado y por eso te he dicho eso.

- Vale- dijo Harry- ahora no estas dormida, ahora no te pillo por sorpresa- Harry llegó hasta ella y la agarró de la cintura atrayéndola con brusquedad hacía él- venga hagamos el amor.

- Por favor Harry suéltame- dijo Alicia temblando sin parar- los demás están ahí abajo. Podrían oírnos o vernos.

Harry apuntó a la puerta y la selló para que nadie pudiese abrirla después lanzó un hechizo sobre la habitación y quedó insonorizada.

- Ahora nadie nos puede ver, ni oír- dijo Harry mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y se la quitaba- ¡vamos!¡¿por qué no lo haces?!

- Ha...Ha...rry...yo...no puedo...no me siento...bien- dijo Alicia caminando hacía atrás.

- Últimamente no te sientes bien nunca- dijo Harry acercándose a ella mientras la chica se alejaba más. Harry la alcanzó y la puso contra la pared con brusquedad, más de la que hubiera deseado- ¡que he hecho mal!¡¿por qué coño huyes de mi cada vez que me acercó por la noches?!

- No has hecho nada- dijo Alicia con los ojos cristalizados- no eres tu, soy yo Harry.

- ¡Estoy harto!- dijo Harry enfadado y la chica cerró los ojos asustada- ¡no sabes lo que te he echado de menos!¡y ahora que as vuelto, ahora que estas en la misma casa que yo, en la misma habitación, te siento más lejos que cuando estabas secuestrada!- su voz sonaba triste, apagada y a Alicia se le rompió el corazón pero aún así no era capaz de decírselo- ¿qué te a pasado pequeña?

- Harry- dijo Alicia comenzando a llorar y levantando la mano para acariciarle el rostro pero Harry se apartó de ella y Alicia se tapo la boca con la mano que iba a acariciar el rostro de Harry- lo siento.

Harry se agachó a por la camisa y se la puso sin mediar palabra y sin mirar a la chica.

- Estoy empezando a pesar que me as dejado de querer- dijo Harry quitando los hechizos que había lanzado sobre la habitación, antes de salir miró a la chica- y si es así dímelo en vez de tenerme así, por que me duele pequeña, me duele mucho tus rechazos.

- No te he dejado de querer- dijo Alicia llorando- yo siempre te voy a querer.

- Entonces no lo entiendo- dijo Harry apartando la mirada de la chica- la comida ya esta lista.

Harry salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Mientras bajaba las escaleras vio como subían Ginny, Hermione y María.

- ¿Y Alicia?- dijo Hermione.

- En su cuarto- dijo Harry con tristeza y la chica notaron que el chico estaba triste. Harry siguió bajando las escaleras mientras las chicas continuaban subiendo.

Las tres chicas llegaron hasta el cuarto de Alicia y llamaron a la puerta, nadie contesto pero oían el llanto de la chica, así que abrieron la puerta.

Alicia estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, se agarraba con fuerza las rodillas y hundía su rostro en sus rodillas. Las chicas se acercaron a ellas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione- ¿habéis vuelto a discutir?

- Si- dijo Alicia con la voz ahogada.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo María.

- Por que no he querido dormir con él- dijo Alicia- por que ha querido hacer el amor y yo no he querido, por que no soy capaz.

- Alicia- dijo Ginny cogiéndola de la barbilla y obligándola a que la mirase- ¿abusaron de ti cuando estuviste secuestrada?

Alicia se impresiono de lo directa que había sido su prima y le apartó la mirada incapaz de mirarla. Y eso confirmaron las dudas de las chicas, sintieron lastima por ella pero querían que lo dijese, querían oírlo de su boca.

- ¿Abusaron de ti o no?- dijo Hermione.

- Vamos Alicia dínoslo- dijo María al ver que la chica no contestaba.

- Esos hombres, me obligaron a traicionar a Harry- dijo Alicia con la mirada perdida y los ojos humedecidos- yo no quería traicionarlo pero lo hice. No me merezco un chico tan bueno como Harry. No me lo merezco por que estoy sucia por las caricias y los besos de esos hombres- la chica comenzó a llorar aun con la mirada perdida mientras sus amigas y su prima la miraban con tristeza y por sus rostros empezaron a resbalar millones de lagrimas al pensar todo lo que Alicia debía haber sufrido- cada vez que Harry me toca veo el rostro de esos hombres, oigo sus voces insultándome, oigo sus risas y siento sus caricias toscas, sus besos no deseados.

- ¡Dios mío Alicia!- dijo Hermione aun con lagrimas resbalando por su rostro- debes decírselo a Harry, él tiene derecho a saberlo.

- No puedo, no soy capaz- dijo Alicia mirándola.

- Pero...- dijo Ginny.

- Y vosotras tampoco se lo vais a decir - corto Alicia

- Esta bien- dijo María- pero díselo Alicia, va a ser lo mejor por que te comprenderá y te ayudará a superarlo.

- Ahora vamos a comer- dijo Hermione.

- No puedo mirarle a la cara- dijo Alicia- no puedo.

- Pero tienes que comer- dijo María.

- No me apetece- dijo Alicia levantándose y dirigiéndose en la cama para después tumbarse- quiero estar sola.

Cuando Alicia oyó que la puerta se cerraba, abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó el medallón de Helga Huffelpaff. Lo observó y en su interior empezó a sentir que un deseo irrefrenable por ponérselo, era como si fuese necesario, como si pasara lo que pasara, lo único que ella tenía que hacer era ponérselo y así hizo.

Unos segundos después de habérselo puesto, una luz blanca y calida salió del medallón iluminando toda la habitación.

- He llegado el momento de cumplir tu misión Alicia- oyó Alicia que decía la voz de Helga.

Hermione, Ginny y María llegaron a la cocina cuando abrieron vieron que habían llegado Dumbledore, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin y Raichel con los niños que estaban comiendo.

- ¿Y Alicia?- dijo Ron.

- No le apetece comer- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a su marido y empezando a comer.

- ¿Dumbledore te quedas a comer?- dijo Molly.

- Si Molly, eso tiene buena pinta- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

Molly le puso un plato y el hombre empezó a comer.

- ¿Y a que se debe tu visita?- dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore.

- Quería hablar con Alicia para ver si ya se siente preparada para contarnos lo que sucedió el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada- dijo Dumbledore- pero parece que se encuentra indispuesta.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido fuera de la cocina, en el rellano y supieron que alguien había tirado el paragüero que había allí y la única persona que había en la casa y que no estuviese en la cocina era Alicia así que supusieron que era ella. Alicia entró como alma que lleva el diablo, parecía muy alterada y llevaba el medallón de Helga Huffelpaff puesto.

- Ha llegado el momento- dijo Alicia mirándolos a todos.

- ¿El momento de que?- dijo Ron.

- De cumplir mi misión- dijo Alicia y todos se quedaron mirándola- Helga me esta hablando.

Todos se quedaron en silencio había llegado el momento, el corazón de Harry empezó a latir a gran velocidad, eso solo podía significar que si su novia conseguía cumplir su misión, sus padres, a los que nunca conoció, volverían.

- ¿Qué te esta diciendo?- dijo Dumbledore poniéndose en pie.

- Debo ir a San Mungo- dijo Alicia- y allí curar a todos las personas heridas por Voldemort o algún mortífago a lo largo de la guerra. Después debo ir al cementerio donde están enterados los padres de Harry y resucitar a todos los muertos durante la guerra.

- Pero no todos los muertos están en el mismo cementerio- dijo Draco.

- A partir del cementerio en el que están enterrados los padres de Harry, mi poder se irá a todos los cementerios donde están los demás muertos durante la guerra.

- ¿Por qué al cementerio donde están mis padres?- dijo Harry.

- Por que fuiste tu el que venciste a Voldemort- dijo Alicia.

Todos se pusieron en pie y se pusieron los abrigos. Molly, Raichel y Tonks se iban a quedar cuidando a los niños mientras Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Lupin, Javier, María y Arthur se iban junto a Alicia. Quedaron en llamar a las tres mujeres si pasaba algo.

Salieron a la calle. Harry y Alicia caminaban al lado y Dumbledore aceleró el paso hasta ponerse junto a Alicia.

- ¿Dónde hay que ir primero?- dijo Dumbledore.

- A San Mungo- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Qué pasará con los muggles que resuciten?- dijo Harry.

- Volverán a sus casas, sin acordarse de lo que a sucedido como si tan solo hubiesen estado en un largo viaje menos uno que sabrá que el mundo mágico existe- dijo Alicia mirando a su novio mientras se abrazaba así misma para entrar en calor.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Dumbledore.

- Por que esta solo en el mundo y él conoce a Harry, nunca as hablado con él- dijo Alicia mirando a su novio- pero lo conoces. Él sabrá del mundo mágico y nosotros le tenderemos nuestra mano, no dejaremos que este solo por que sino ¿qué sentido tendría para él volver?

- ¿Quién es?- dijo Harry.

- ¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuviste en cuarto?- dijo Alicia- ¿en el que veías como mataban a un anciano y planeaban tu muerte?

- Si- dijo Harry- ¿te refieres al anciano jardinero?

- Si- dijo Alicia mirando al frente- él un día llegara hasta nosotros él nos buscará, aunque no se si podré hacerlo, no se si podré cumplir mi misión.

- Claro que podrás- dijo Harry echándola un brazo por encima de su hombro- yo confió en ti.

- ¿Con cuantos años resucitarán?- dijo Ginny.

- Con los que deberían tener en estos momentos sino hubiesen muerto- dijo Alicia.

- Será mejor que nos aparezcamos tardaremos menos- dijo Sirius .

Se fueron a un callejón y desde allí se desaparecieron. Aparecieron en un callejón y cuando salieron de él vieron que en la acera de enfrente estaba la entrada a San Mungo. Cruzaron para encontrarse enfrente de un escaparate de unos grandes almacenes con un enorme letrero que decía: "Purge y Dowse, S.A." En el escaparate había unos cuantos maniquíes viejos y en las puertas había unos carteles que decían: "Cerrado por reformas". Se acercaron a unos de los maniquís y Dumbledore les dijo la razón de por que estaban allí. Después de que el maniquí moviese la cabeza e hiciese unas señas con un dedo articulado, caminaron hacía el cristal y lo atravesaron y desaparecieron de vista.

Se encontraron en la recepción del hospital, mitraron a su alrededor, todo estaba lleno de sanadores, de enfermeras y enfermos.

- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?- dijo Draco.

- ¿Sabéis de algún enfermo por culpa de Voldemort o los mortífagos?- dijo Alicia- solo necesito estar delante de ellos y mi poder se extenderá por todos los enfermos por culpa de la guerra.

- Si- dijo Harry recordando la terrible vida que estaban llevando los padres de uno de sus amigos- los padres de Neville.

Harry guío a los demás, se acoraba perfectamente de cómo llegar hasta la habitación de los padres de Neville. Subieron al ascensor hasta la cuarta planta donde la voz de mujer que salía del ascensor los informó lo siguiente: "Daños provocados por hechizos", caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones. Harry llamó a la puerta y nadie contesto así que abrió la puerta y entró en una sala espaciosa donde había varias camas. Al fondo de la sala había unas cortinas que ocultaban las dos camas de los padres de Neville, Harry caminó hacía allí y corrió las cortinas cuando lo hizo no le sorprendió ver a Neville, a Luna y a la abuela del muchacho que no parecía que hubiesen pasado los años por ella, seguía igual que la última vez que la había visto y eso fue en la ceremonia de graduación de Hogwarts. Los padres de Neville estaban sentados cada uno en su cama, con la mirada perdida. Neville, Luna y la abuela del muchacho los miraron extrañados por verlos allí.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo Neville.

- Hemos venido...- empezó Harry pero no sabía como continuar.

- Ha salvar a tus padres del infierno que están viviendo- dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo Neville poniéndose en pie.

En ese momento, antes de que nadie contestase, Alicia se acercó a los padres de Neville y les cogió a cada uno una mano, la chica cerró los ojos y una luz blanca la rodeó por completo, una luz que salía del medallón, era calida, una luz que los hacía a todos sentir bien. Del cuerpo de Alicia empezaron a salir unos rayos de luz que salían de la habitación y viajaban por todo el hospital, curando a los enfermos, a los heridos por esa guerra que había matado la felicidad de muchos. Y de un momento a otro la luz desapareció.

- ¿Qué a ocurrido?- dijo la abuela de Neville.

Harry miró a Alicia, vio que aun tenía los ojos cerrados y agarraba las manos de los Lomgbotton, que seguían con la mirada perdida pero entonces como si despertasen de un largo letargo, dejaron de mirar al vacío y miraron a su alrededor confundidos.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo de pronto Alice Lomgbotton.

La abuela de Neville se llevó las manos a la boca mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Harry miró a Neville que tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, miraba a sus padres entre emocionado y asustado mientras agarraba la mano de Luna con fuerza que tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

Alice y Frank Lomgbotton se pusieron en pie, aún agarrados de las manos de Alicia, que mantenía aún los ojos cerrados y su rostro esta pálido mientras que el de los señores Lomgbotton empezaban a coger color, dejando atrás su rostro enfermó para parecerse un poco más a los rostros que Harry había visto en la foto que en quinto le enseñó Moody.

- Bellatrix Lestrengar- dijo el padre de Neville recordando el motivo por el que se encontraban en el hospital y mirando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor hasta detenerse en su hijo- ¿Neville?

Alice miró también a Neville y le sonrió a través de unas lágrimas que no habían llegado a salir de sus ojos. La mujer soltó la mano de Alicia y se acercó lentamente a su hijo. Alice cogió entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo y Neville cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lagrima que su madre se encargó de limpiar con un beso. Neville abrió los ojos y abrazó a su madre con fuerza mientras el labio le temblaba.

- Mama- dijo el muchacho mientras los demás los observaban con una sonrisa. Hermione, Ginny y María lloraban de felicidad junto a Luna y la abuela de Neville- mama.

- Mi niño- dijo Alice- mi niño ya es todo un hombre.

Frank que también se había soltado de Alicia, que seguía con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormida, caminó hacía su hijo y su mujer y los abrazó a ambos mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas. El hombre vio a su madre y la atrajo hacía el abrazó, la mujer se abrazó a su hijo mientras lloraba llena de felicidad.

Se dejaron de abrazar y miraron a Alicia dispuestos a darles las gracias. Alicia abrió los ojos y se tambaleo, estuvo apuntó de caer pero Harry la agarró.

- Alicia- dijo Harry mientras la chica se agarraba a él- ¿qué te pasa?

- Ha perdido mucha energía- dijo Dumbledore.

- Estoy bien- dijo Alicia- no os preocupéis.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día- dijo Harry que aunque le encantaría la idea de ver a sus padres, no quería que su novia se enfermase.

- No estoy bien- dijo Alicia.

- Pero...- dijo Harry.

- Estoy bien- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- tenemos que irnos.

Después de que los Lomgbotton la diesen las gracias una y otra vez, salieron de la habitación y vieron que por todo el hospital había un gran revuelo por que los pacientes heridos en la guerra se estaban levantando como si nada les hubiese ocurrido.

Los sanadores y las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, entrando en las habitaciones, llamando a otros sanadores para que fuesen a ayudarlos.

Bajaron en el ascensor, Harry agarraba del brazo a Alicia que no tenía muy buena cara. Salieron del ascensor y poco después del hospital. Caminaron hacía el callejón donde se habían desaparecido y desde allí se desaparecieron para pocos minutos después aparecer en el cementerio donde estaban enterrado los padres de Harry.

En los últimos años Harry había ido a visitarlos, después de que Sirius y Lupin después de que terminase Hogwarts lo llevaron allí ya que él se lo pidió. Era un cementerio hermoso, estaba lleno de flores por todos los lados, las lapidas y las tumbas estaban muy bien cuidadas. Y había bonitas estatuas.

- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?- dijo Hermione.

- A las tumbas de los que se sacrificaron por el niño-que-vivó, por el salvador- dijo Alicia sujetándose con fuerza de Harry- a las tumbas de James y Lily Potter.

Todos caminaron hacía las tumbas de los Potter mientras la chica les contaba lo que Helga la decía.

- Me dice que va a ver una batalla, la última gran batalla- dijo Alicia- la definitiva, en la que lucharemos contra todos los mortífagos.

- ¿Cuándo?- dijo Dumbledore.

- No lo sabe- dijo Alicia- no esta segura.

Llegaron hasta un árbol, debajo del árbol tumbas con los nombres de Lily y James Potter. Alicia se apartó de su novio, él nunca la había llevado allí aunque llevaban algo más de tres meses y medio saliendo, la chica sonrió, algo más de tres meses y medio. Se conocieron a mediados de agosto justamente el 7 de Agosto y habían empezado a salir el 20 de Septiembre y ahora estaban a 16 de enero y desde que se habían conocido ya hacía de eso casi 5 meses habían vivido montones de cosas, algunas buenas y otras malas pero siempre juntos. Salió de sus pensamientos y miró las tumba, ahora los resucitaría y haría feliz a Harry, a todos sus amigos y a todo el mundo mágico y muggle.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos como había hecho en el hospital y se concentro. La misma luz volvió a salir de su cuerpo y empezó a impactar en algunas tumbas, otras se perdían en la lejanía en busca de otros fallecidos a causa de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, fallecidos que estaban en otros cementerios de Inglaterra o de cualquier otro país, eso no importaba por que hoy todos iban a volver. La luz desapareció de nuevo.

Harry miró las tumbas de sus padres y vio que desaparecían como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí, muchas más tumbas desaparecieron y poco después mucha gente empezó a aparecer en el cementerio. Harry miró a su alrededor sorprendido al igual que los demás y entonces vieron como entre la multitud dos personas se hacían paso hasta que llegaron a Harry y los demás.

A Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver a sus padres ahí delante de él, a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Su padre con el cabello alborotado y negro azabache, sus ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas redondas, eran exactamente iguales menos en los ojos por que incluso la forma de los cuerpos se asemejaban. Miró a su madre con una larga cabellera rojiza, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, alta y delgada, era preciosa. Ambos los sonreían pero sobretodo a él. Llegaron hasta ellos y se pusieron frente a su hijo. Su madre levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos ya que él era bastante más alto.

Lily levantó la mano y acarició el rostro de Harry como queriendo grabarlo en su memoria, Harry cerró los ojos al sentir la piel de su madre sobre la suya propia, era maravilloso. La mujer se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Harry abrió los ojos y la miró mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por los rostros de ambos.

- Mama- dijo Harry ahogando un sollozo y miró a su padre y vio que al igual que él y su madre también dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras sonreía- papa.

- Mi niño que grande estas- dijo Lily sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lily se acercó y se abrazó a su hijo. Harry le devolvió el abrazo, James se acercó a ellos y los abrazó a los dos mientras sonreía. Cuando se separaron, los tres miraron a Sirius y Lupin y para sorpresa de Harry ambos estaban llorando.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- dijo James sonriendo mientras miraba a sus amigos- ¡Canuto estas llorando!

- ¡Eres imbécil Cornamenta!- dijo Sirius limpiándose las lagrimas- ¡como se te ocurre decir que estoy llorando, Sirius Black nunca llora!

- Si claro- dijo James sonriendo- no mientas Si...

James dejo de hablar al sentir el abrazo de Sirius. James sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

- Te he echado de menos amigo- dijo Sirius.

- Yo también- dijo James- ven para acá Lunático.

Lupin se acercó a ellos y se unió al abrazo, era un abrazo de hermanos.

- Mi Lily- dijo Sirius cariñosamente y la mujer sonrió- ven para acá.

Lily se acercó a ellos y los cuatro se abrazaron mientras los demás los observaban con una sonrisa.

- Ya estamos de nuevo los merodeadores- dijo Sirius.

- No falta uno- dijo James con tristeza y las sonrisas de todos se borraron.

- Por favor Cornamenta no me recuerdes al traidor- dijo Sirius enfadado y rompiendo el abrazo.

- Era nuestro amigo- dijo James.

- Lo dejo de ser cuando nos traicionó- dijo Sirius con enfado.

- Será mejor que no hablemos ahora de eso- dijo Lupin intentado acabar con la discusión y lo consiguió.

- Tienes razón- dijo James sonriendo y miró a Sirius de arriba a bajo- Canuto no te han sentado nada bien los años, estas horrible, Azkaban no te ha tratado bien.

- Mira quien habla- dijo Sirius sonriendo a su amigo- a ti tampoco te a sentado muy bien la muerte, estas paliducho.

- Eso no es cierto- dijo James con el entrecejo fruncido, ya James tenía razón ninguno de los dos estaba nada mal- estoy tan guapo como Harry.

- Pero que dices- dijo Lily acercándose a su marido- Harry esta mucho más guapo que tu.

- Pero si somos iguales- dijo James- excepto por los ojos, somos idénticos.

- Menos mal que salió igual que tu- dijo Lily- por que sino te habrías dado cuenta de que te había engañado con Sirius.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo James mirando a su mujer y luego a su amigo con enfado- tu, traidor.

- Es cierto James, no puedo seguir con el engaño- dijo Sirius en broma.

- Por cierto es broma- dijo Lily mirando a su marido mientras Sirius reía.

- Ya lo sabía- dijo James y le sacó la lengua a Lily.

- Que infantil eres- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza- no ha madurado, sigues teniendo quince años.

- Jajajajaja Lily tiene razón- dijo Sirius mientras reía sin parar- eres muy infantil.

- Mira quien habla- dijo James- el que se quedó anclado en los 11 años.

- ¡Eih!- dijo Sirius dejando de reír y mirando a su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Los dos sois unos niños, él único que maduro fue Remus- dijo Lily acercándose a su amigo y dándole un abrazo amistoso que Remus correspondió.

- Y ellos nunca lo harán- dijo Dumbledore y todos lo miraron.

- Pero si es mi ex querido director Albus Dumbledore- dijo James acercándose al anciano- ¡Dios mío Albus sigues igual pero si debes de tener como 300 años!

- 162 James- dijo Dumbledore negando con la cabeza.

- Casi acierto- dijo James mientras todos se aguantaban la risa.

- Eres un maleducado James- dijo Lily acercándose a su marido y al director- me alegro de volver a verte Albus.

- Y yo también bien Lily- dijo Dumbledore y le dio un abrazo y James se acercó y el anciano también lo abrazó.

- Siempre supe que era su alumno preferido- dijo James mientras se separaba de Dumbledore.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Sirius se acercó con Lupin y dijo:

- Éramos sus alumnos preferidos.

- Bueno apartaos- dijo James haciendo a un lado a todos sus amigos hasta llegar a su hijo- preséntame a tus amigos, que los observábamos desde allí arriba- dijo señalando el cielo- y hemos visto que son muy buenos amigos.

Harry les presentó a Lily y a James a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco. Ya también les presentó a Javier y María.

- Desde allí arriba se las veía bonita pero aquí abajo se ven mejor- dijo James mirando a las tres chicas.

- Gracias- dijeron las tres a la vez.

- Volvió el conquistador- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza mientras todos reían.

- Por cierto Harry- dijo James mirando a su hijo y sin hacer caso al comentario de su mujer- tienes que saber que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- Si hijo- dijo Lily- estamos muy orgulloso por que lograste vencer a Voldemort, siempre lo supimos. Lo vimos desde allí arriba y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy.

- No solo por eso- dijo James- aunque no niego que estoy muy orgulloso por eso. Pero además estoy muy orgullos por las conquistas que te as conseguido a lo largo de los años ¡valla bombones! Y lo mejor de todo es cuando las llevabas a tu departamento, se que no me defraudarías, eres un Potter en toda regla pero que se iba a esperar de ti, no podías defraudar en los asuntos de cama por que como todo Potter tienes un largo talento- James se señaló disimuladamente la entre pierna y Harry se tapó la cara con las manos mientras todos reían menos Lily que miró enfadado a su marido.

- Te dije que no mirarás cuando Harry estuviese con una chica- dijo Lily- eso es muy intimo, como has podido observar a tu hijo.

-Solo fueron un par de veces- dijo James sin darle importancia y volvió a mirar a su hijo- ahora quiero que me presentes a Alicia, creo que se llama tu novia. Esa es la más bonita de todas las chicas con las que has estado, es preciosa y quiero conocerla donde esta, por que si me llevado una sorpresa al ver que Ginny, Hermione y María eran mucho más hermosas en persona quiero saber como es de hermosa Alicia en persona.

- Esta allí- dijo Harry señalando a Alicia y todos la miraron- os va a encan... ¿Alicia te encuentras bien?

Alicia estaba apoyada en un árbol, estaba blanca como la tiza y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su pecho subía y bajaba de manera irregular. En ese momento en el que Harry la había hablando, sintió como se mareaba y se desmayó.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola, siento haber tardado, espero actualizar antes la próxima vez pero es que he estado muy liada con los exámenes de final de trimestre y no he podido escribir pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews por que me suben el animo. Besos y adiós.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35: Reencuentros en la Madriguera y el secreto revelado.**

Harry estaba sentado junto a la cama de Alicia. Estaban en Grimmauld Place y después de que la chica se desmayase en el cementerio la habían llevado allí, Harry no se había separado ni un segundo de ella y James y Lily habían estado junto a él pero haría menos de media hora se habían ido a la cocina para hablar con Sirius y Lupin.

Javier y María habían revisado a Alicia y le habían dicho a Harry que la chica se había desmayado por que había perdido mucha energía al curar a los enfermos y resucitar a los muertos. Javier le había dado una poción para que la chica recuperase un poco las fuerzas pero aun así todavía no se había despertado.

Harry agarraba la mano de la chica, y la observaba. Veía como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba normalmente. Vio como empezaba a removerse en la cama hasta que se despertó.

- Por fin despiertas mi bella durmiente- dijo Harry sonriendo y Alicia le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien- dijo Alicia incorporándose- ¿y la gente? ¿Cómo están tus padres?

- En perfecto estado- dijo Harry acariciándole el rostro- ¿qué te parece si bajamos y los conoces?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia mirándolo- como voy a bajar con estas pintas. Me tengo que arreglar un poco para causarles buena impresión.

- No seas tonta- dijo Harry sonriendo- así estas bien, estas preciosa, así que vamos.

Harry la puso en pie y la arrastro hasta la puerta para después sacarla de la habitación. La chica se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y si no les gusto para ti?- dijo Alicia preocupada.

- Les vas a encantar- dijo Harry sonriendo al verla tan preocupada- tu solo tienes que ser tu misma.

- Ser yo misma- dijo Alicia- vale ser yo misma, eso es fácil. Harry me voy a cambiar- la chica iba a entrar a la habitación pero Harry la cogió de la cintura y la levantó- no me puedo presentar con estas pintas.

- Vas bien- dijo Harry acercándola a él- ¿qué tiene de malo esa ropa?

- Esta sucia- dijo Alicia.

- No lo esta- dijo Harry.

- Pero...

- Nada- dijo Harry tapándola la boca con la mano mientras con la otra la seguía levantando.

Harry empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina y luego con un poco de dificultad abrió la puerta y entró. Todavía tapaba la boca de Alicia pero ya no la levantaba, la chica caminaba por su propio pie con Harry detrás suyo, rodeándola la cintura con un brazo.

- Miren a quien secuestre- dijo Harry quitándole la mano de la boca a la chica.

- Casi me asfixias idiota- dijo Alicia dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

- ¿Cómo crees?- dijo Harry- con lo que yo te quiero.

Harry la dio un beso en la mejilla y la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta donde estaban sus padres.

- Mama, papa esta es Alicia Harris mi novia- dijo Harry cogiendo a Alicia de los hombros y poniéndola delante de sus padres.

- Encantada de conocerlos señores Potter- dijo Alicia tendiéndoles la mano.

- No seas tonta cariño y llámanos por nuestro nombre- dijo Lily sonriendo y dándola un cariñoso abrazo que Alicia correspondió- gracias por devolvernos a la vida.

- Era mi deber- dijo Alicia sonrojada.

- Y encima modesta- dijo James sonriendo- hijo, esta chica es perfecta.

James abrazó a Alicia y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

- Estaba un poco preocupada por que pensaba que no os iba a caer bien- dijo Harry recibiendo un pisotón. Si las miradas matasen, Harry hubiese muerte en ese momento por la mirada que le lanzó su novia. El chico se tocó el pie- ¡Auch! ¿por qué me pisas?

- ¿Por qué eres un bocazas?- dijo Alicia con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Por que?- dijo Harry mirándola con tristeza fingida- yo solo he dicho la verdad.

- Por que me dejas mal- dijo Alicia negando con la cabeza.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la mejilla.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Alicia, Harry, James y Lily se sentaron con los demás y siguieron hablando.

- Yo creo que deberíamos hacer una reunión para celebrar el regreso de Lily y James- dijo Molly.

- ¡Oh no Molly, no hace falta!- dijo Lily.

- Claro que si- dijo Molly- tenemos que celebrar muchas cosas. Una de ellas es vuestro regreso pero también que los Lomgbotton se han recuperado y que ese muchacho Cedric Diggory, el hijo de Amos ha vuelto.

- Bueno pues si estas tan convencida- dijo Lily sonriendo- hagamos esa fiesta.

- Si será mejor que no insistas por que mi tía no va a cambiar de opinión- dijo Alicia- cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque.

- Tu di que si Molly- dijo James- que yo quiero una celebración, con lo que me gustan a mi las fiestas.

- Eso no hace falta que lo jures- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza y todos comenzaron a reír.

- Bueno pues este sábado haremos la celebración en la madriguera- dijo Molly.

--------------------------------------------------

Llegó el sábado y las cosas entre Harry y Alicia seguían igual, cada vez discutían con más frecuencia.

En el periódico "El Profeta" habían publicado un artículo sobre la vuelta de los caídos en la guerra de Voldemort. Todo el mundo (magos por supuesto) cuando Harry y Alicia iban por la calle, los paraban para darles las gracias a uno por haberlos librado de Voldemort y al otro por haberle devuelto algún familiar. Alicia se había echo tan famosa como Harry.

Harry estaba en esos momentos en su cuarto, estaba terminándose de arreglar, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa granate por fuera de los pantalones y con los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Cuando ya estaba listo cogió el móvil y la cartera y se dirigió a la habitación de su novia.

Llamó a la puerta y la voz de su novia le permitió el paso. Harry entró y vio que Alicia llevaba una minifalda vaquera, una camiseta celeste de tirantes y unas botas blancas con un tacón alto y finito y con una punta finita. En esos momentos estaba guardando el maquillaje, había utilizado unos tonos muy suaves la hacían ver muy natural.

- Estas liadísima- dijo Harry.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa- tu también.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Harry sonriéndola y dándola un beso en la frente.

- Si- dijo la chica y salieron juntos de la casa.

Harry sacó su coche del bolsillo y lo dejó en el suelo para después volverlo a su tamaño normal. Se subieron y se pusieron rumbo a la madriguera mientras escuchaban la radio.

Una hora después llegaron a la Madriguera, caminaron hasta la puerta principal y llamaron. Molly no tardó ni dos minutos en abrir la puerta. La mujer los sonrió y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa y entraron a la casa. Molly les cogió los abrigos y con un movimientos de varita los guardó en un armario. Después los llevó hasta donde estaban los otros invitados.

Harry vio que se trataba de la misma sala donde celebraron la navidad. Pudieron ver a todos los Weasley con sus familias , a algunos profesores de Hogwarts también con sus familias. Harry sonrió al ver las miradas que se lanzaban Snape y su padre. También vieron a los demás miembro del grupo de los merodeadores con sus familias, vieron a los Lomgbotton, a Dean y a Seamus con sus familias, a los Dursley que miraban entre impresionados y asustados a James y Lily. En otro lado de la habitación vieron a Javier y María con sus familias y a los amigos de la infancia de Alicia con sus familias. A algunos miembros de la Orden, a antiguos compañeros del colegio, a Krum con su esposa Fleur y por último a los padres de Hermione. Los niños correteaban por toda la sala, pasando por entre las piernas de los invitados.

Harry y Alicia estaban de pie delante de la puerta mirando el ambiente de la reunión cuando alguien abrazó efusivamente a Alicia.

- Gracias- dijo un hombre mientras se separaba de Alicia y Harry pudo ver que se trataba de Amos Diggory- muchas gracias por haberme devuelto a mi hijo.

- De nada- dijo Alicia un poco cohibida- discúlpeme pero ¿quién es usted?

- Discúlpame por no haberme presentado- dijo el señor Diggory- soy Amos Diggory y esta es mi esposa Helena- señaló a una mujer que estaba junto a él.

- Gracias- dijo la señora Diggory dándola un fuerte abrazo que Alicia correspondió.

- No ha sido nada- dijo Alicia sonrojándose.

- Valla además es modesta- dijo la mujer sonriendo- muchacho- esta vez se dirigió a Harry- te has conseguido una novia maravillosa.

- Lo se- dijo Harry sonriendo.

En ese momento otra persona abrazó a Alicia y la chica se asustó.

- ¡Ay te asuste! Lo siento- dijo Cho sonriendo.

- No pasa nada- dijo Alicia y Cho la volvió a abrazar.

- Gracias por resucitar a Cedric- dijo la oriental.

- De nada- dijo Alicia mientras Cho se separaba.

Un chico se acercó a Alicia, era alto, fuerte y muy guapo y Harry lo reconoció al instante aunque ahora tuviese un 25 años y la última vez que lo vio tan solo 17 años.

Cedric Diggory le dio un amistoso abrazo a Alicia y luego un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya conocí a mi heroína- dijo Cedric sonriendo- tienes una novia estupenda Harry- el ojiverde sonrió y le estrechó la mano al chico- gracias por traerle el cuerpo a mis padres.

- De nada- dijo Harry sonriendo- me alegro de que estés de nuevo con nosotros.

- Yo también- dijo Cedric echándole el brazo a Cho por encima de los hombros.

Siguieron hablando con ellos. Se rieron mucho cuando Cedric les contó que Cho se había desmayado cuando lo había visto y que cuando se despertó le atizó con una sartén dejándolo inconsciente.

Después hablaron con más invitados mientras bebían y comían. Alicia estuvo un rato jugando con los niños.

La fiesta estaba muy animada, Harry y Alicia hablaban con Dumbledore cuando oyeron que llamaban a la puerta. Molly dejó la copa que tenía en las manos sobre una mesa y se fue abrir. A los diez minutos volvió pero ningún invitado la prestó atención, cada uno continuaba metido en sus charlas, ninguno se percató de que no venía sola.

Molly se acercó a Harry, Alicia y Dumbledore seguida de las tres personas que iban con ella. Harry los vio y dejó de hablar, esa gente le resultaba familiar, sabía que la había visto en algún lado. Alicia que estaba de espaldas y no había visto a esas tres personas no sabía por que su novio se había callado de repente y miraba tan fijamente a algo que había detrás de ella.

Alicia se iba a dar la vuelta dispuesta a saber lo que había hecho callar a Harry pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo alguien la tapo los ojos. Eran las manos de un varón y esa persona desprendía un olor familiar, un olor a menta que solo había olido a una persona pero esa persona estaba muerta.

- ¿Cómo ha estado mi pastelito?- dijo una voz varonil y hermosa.

A Alicia se le resbaló la copa que tenía en las manos y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. Le empezó a latir el corazón a gran velocidad, sentía que se le iba a salir por la boca, tenía un nudo en la garganta por que esa voz le era tan conocida y además solo había una persona que la llamase de esa forma y aunque odiaba que se la llamase, el haber oído de nuevo ese mote con el que su padre la llamaba la hacía sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas inundasen su rostro.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y allí estaba él, su padre. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad, su pelo moreno lo llevaba corto como a él le gustaba, su piel morena brillaba. La chica tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo ya que era bastante alto, uno centímetros más bajito que Harry pero era fuerte, a ella siempre le había gustado que su padre la abrazase por que se sentía segura. El hombre seguía tan atractivo como siempre aunque ya fuese un hombre maduro. Pero no estaba solo, a su lado estaba su madre, tan hermosa como siempre, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad a causa de las lagrimas que estaban reteniendo, tenia el pelo castaño y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, era de la misma estatura que Hermione y era delgada. La mujer tenía agarrada de los hombros a una niña de unos ocho años que era exactamente igual a su padre, tenía el cabello largo y sus ojos verdes tenía un manto de inocencia que los cubría, era la hermana de Alicia.

- No puede ser- dijo Alicia llorando.

- ¿El que no puede ser mi pastelito?- dijo el hombre con dulzura y mirándola a los ojos.

- Estabais muertos- dijo Alicia.

- Pero alguien nos resucito- dijo el hombre guiñándola un ojo.

Alicia se colgó del cuello de su padre y el hombre la levantó. Alicia le rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de su padre y el hombre la abrazó con fuerza. El hombre cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor del cabello de su hija, sintió la piel de su pequeña, de la que siempre sería su pequeña.

- Papa- dijo Alicia sin parar de llorar.

- Estas preciosa cariño- dijo el hombre sonriendo y abriendo los ojos que estaban cristalizados.

Toda la sala estaba emocionada. Harry sonreía feliz por su novia que parecía una niña pequeña entre los brazos de ese hombre. Otros como Hermione, Ginny y María lloraban de felicidad y después estaba Molly que parecía que se iba a secar de todo lo que lloraba.

- No llores más por favor mi pastelito- dijo Thomas y miró a Molly- ¡Joder Molly no me llores tu también que me vais a hacer llorar!- el hombre comenzó a llorar sin poder remediarlo- ¡par de sentimentales me habéis hecho llorar!- Thomas cogió la mano de Molly y la acercó a él, la mujer se unió al abrazo, aferrándose con fuerza a su hermano mayor- Te he echado mucho de menos mi Molly, mi preciosa Molly.

- Thomas- dijo Molly sin parar de llorar- te quiero.

- Yo también mi Molly, yo también- dijo el hombre sonriendo e hico que su hija lo mirase- y tu mi pastelito ¿ya no té molesta que te llame así?

- Me da igual como me llames, ahora me gusta que me llames así- dijo Alicia mirando a su padre a los ojos- he echado tanto de menos que me llamases así, siempre recordaba por que me empezaste a llamar así.

- Es que de verdad nunca olvidaré eso- dijo el hombre sonriendo- tu con la boca llena de chocolate, todos los envoltorios de los pasteles a tu alrededor y la boca llena de pastel. Te comiste 15 pastelitos y eras grandísima y como te enfadabas cada vez que te llamaba así, era tan divertido verte enfadada.

- Te quiero papa- dijo Alicia, Thomas sonrió y la dio un beso en la frente y la acarició el cabello.

- Yo también te quiero- dijo Thomas dejándola en el suelo.

Alicia miró a su madre y vio que la mujer esta llorando. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras las dos lloraban.

- Te he echado de menos mami- dijo Alicia.

- Yo también cariño- dijo Elisa acariciándola el pelo- estas echa toda una mujer, una mujer preciosa.

- Mami- dijo Alicia- te quiero.

- Yo también mi vida- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Alicia se separó de su madre y de repente sintió que alguien se la abrazaba con fuerza a las piernas. Miró hacía bajo y vio a su hermana pequeña. Era tan bonita. Alicia la cogió en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza y su hermana la correspondió al abrazo.

- Emily no sabes lo que te he echado de menos- dijo Alicia mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos- dijo Emily sonriendo.

- Te quiero ¿lo sabes, verdad?- dijo Alicia aguantando el llanto.

- Si- dijo Emily sonriendo- yo también te quiero ¿ese es tu novio?

Alicia miró donde señalaba Emily y vio que señalaba a Harry que se acercó a ellas.

- Si, él es mi novio- dijo Alicia sonriendo- se llama Harry.

- Por poco tiempo Alicia- dijo Harry cogiendo a Emily en brazos- por que creo que me he enamorado de esta preciosura.

- Me has quitado al novio- dijo Alicia haciendo que estaba enfadada.

- Lo siento Harry- dijo Emily- eres muy guapo pero eres muy mayor para mí es mejor que sigas con mi hermana, además ella es linda ¿no te parece?

- La más linda de todas- dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a la niña y esta sonrió.

- Ven te presento a mis padres- dijo Alicia y Harry no necesito mirar su medallón que estaba de color verde intenso para saber que su novia era feliz, muy feliz.

Harry dejo a Emily en el suelo y se acercó junto a Alicia a los padres de esta.

- Papa, mama este es Harry Potter mi novio- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry le estrechó la mano a Thomas y le dio dos besos a Elisa.

- Es muy guapo hija- dijo Elisa sonriendo.

- Gracias- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Y se ve que te quiere- dijo Thomas- lo vimos muy preocupado desde allí arriba- el hombre señaló el techo- no como los otros.

- Papa- dijo Alicia- no hables de eso ahora.

- Vale, vale- dijo Thomas- por cierto ¿a que no sabes lo que te traje?

- No ¿él que?- dijo Alicia mirándolo.

- Como resucitamos en España, nos pasamos por nuestra casa y vimos esto y decidí traerla- dijo Thomas sacando del bolsillo algo que dejo en el suelo.

El hombre apuntó con la varita a esa cosa y la volvió a su tamaño normal. Harry vio delante de sus ojos una preciosa moto. Era una Yamaha roja que brillaba con intensidad parecía nueva, preciosa.

- Se que la otra se la diste a Joaquín- dijo Thomas y señaló al techo para que supiese como se había enterado- y como esta es la mía y yo ya no estoy para estos trotes de motos te la doy.

- ¡¿Me la das?!- dijo Alicia y el hombre asintió y su hija se abrazó al cuello- ¡me la das!¡Gracias papi!

- ¡De nada mi pastelito!- dijo Thomas.

- Es preciosa- dijo Harry tocando la moto con suma delicadeza.

- ¿A que si?- dijo Alicia encogiéndola y guardándosela en el bolso.

En ese momento se oyeron dos gritos al unísono.

- Tío Thomas- gritaron los gemelos.

- No puede ser- dijo Thomas dándose la vuelta y mirando a sus sobrinos- mis sobrinos más bromistas, habéis seguido haciendo bromas a vuestra madre en mi ausencia.

- ¡Muchas!- dijeron los gemelos como niños pequeños.

- Estos son mis chicos- dijo Thomas- ¿vuestra madre siempre os debía de estar castigando?

- Si- dijo Fred- pero valían la pena.

- Pero bueno donde están mis sobrinos- dijo Thomas- ¿dónde esta la pelirroja enana, esa que se llamaba Ginny y era tan chiquitina?

- Estas hablando de mi tío Thomas- dijo Ginny que ya no lloraba y miraba a su tío con las manos en las caderas.

- ¡Joder Ginny, no eres tu!- dijo Thomas dando vueltas alrededor de la chica- ¡ya no eres esa enanita, eres toda una mujer, una mujer preciosa si puedo decirlo!

- Si son piropos puedes decirme todo los que quieras- dijo Ginny abrazándose a su tío y el hombre le devolvió el abrazo- mientras que el celoso de mi marido te deje.

- ¿No me digas que ese es tu marido?- dijo Thomas señalando a Draco que tenía en brazos a la pequeña Lily mientras Elisa y Emily abrazaban a Ginny.

- Si- dijo Ginny sonriendo- guapo ¿eh?

- A mi no me gustan los tíos pero todo hay que decirlo es bastante guapo- dijo Thomas mientras estrechaba la mano a Draco y Emily y Elisa le daban dos besos y miraban a la niña.

- Linda la niña- dijo Elisa mientras Thomas levantaba la cabeza y miraba a Ron.

- Noooo- dijo Thomas sonriendo- ¡El pequeño Ronnie!-Thomas se acercó a Ron y este a su tío cuando estuvieron uno enfrente de otro se empezaron a pelear, sin golpearse muy fuerte- ¡Ronnie ¿no puedes hacerlo mejor?!

- ¡No me llames así!- dijo Ron hasta que al final consiguió vender a su tío.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- dijo Thomas- ¡Por una vez me as vencido!

- ¡Y antes no te vencía por que era pequeño!- dijo Ron mientras recibía besos de Elisa y Emily.

- Bueno, bueno eso es discutible- dijo Thomas.

- Es cierto cuando antes os peleabais el era un crío es normal que lo vencieras- dijo Elisa- ahora esta hecho todo un hombre, bien guapo.

- Gracias tía Elisa- dijo Ron dándola un beso en la mejilla- Esta es mi mujer Hermione.

Hermione se había acercado a ellos y Elisa y Emily la dieron dos besos. Thomas se acercó a ella con la boca abierta y la dio dos besos.

- Pero si es bellísima- dijo Thomas.

- Gracias- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo te has fijado en Ron?- dijo Thomas.

- ¡Eih!- dijo Ron ofendido.

- No te pases papa- dijo Emily mirando a su padre severamente- Ron esta muy guapo por eso Hermione se ha fijado en él.

- Esta es mi prima- dijo Ron levantando del suelo y alzándola por encima de él- Estas relinda pequeña.

- Gracias- dijo Emily.

Los padres de Alicia siguieron saludando a sus demás sobrinos y a Arthur y después Alicia se encargó de presentárselo a los demás. La fiesta continuó hasta bien entrada la noche hasta que los invitados se empezaron a ir. Cuando ya todos los invitados se habían ido y solo quedaban los Weasley con sus familias, los padres y la hermana de Alicia que se iban a quedar la madriguera, Harry dijo:

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos ¿no?- Harry miró a su novia y esta asintió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- Dumbledore ha dicho que mañana va a ver reunión de la Orden- dijo Molly.

- ¿Para qué?- dijo Harry.

- Para que Alicia nos cuente lo que sucedió mientras estaba secuestrada- dijo Molly.

Alicia quedó petrificada, ¿eso significaba que tendría que decir que la violaron? Hermione y Ginny fueron las únicas que se dieron cuenta del estado de sock de la chica.

- Nosotros también asistiremos- dijo Thomas- queremos saber lo que paso y Dumbledore nos lo ha permitido.

- Bueno pues será mejor que nos vallamos ya a casa- dijo Harry ayudando a su novia a que se levantase- es tarde.

- Si- dijo Alicia.

Se despidieron de ellos y se fueron a Grimmauld Place. Cuando llegaron, Harry encogió el coche y entraron en la casa. Subieron hasta sus habitaciones.

- Buenas noches- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Buenas noches- dijo Alicia.

Alicia se metió en su habitación y Harry en la suya. Alicia se acostó en la cama y no pudo dormir en toda la noche mientras que Harry se acostó y tardó muy poco en quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó temprano, sabía que los miembros de la Orden no tardarían en llegar para la reunión. Dejó a su novia que durmiera un poco más, lo que él no sabía es que no estaba durmiendo sino que no hacía otra cosa que darle vueltas a la reunión que se iba a celebrar.

Cuando los miembros de la Orden empezaron a llegar, Harry subió al cuarto de Alicia. Llamó a la puerta y su novia le permitió el paso, cuando entró vio que estaba sentada en la cama, ya vestida poniéndose las zapatillas.

- Ya están abajo- dijo Harry- no falta nadie pero dicen que pueden esperar si quieres desayunar.

- No me apetece- dijo Alicia.

Alicia se puso en pie y bajó las escaleras junto a Harry. Se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones y entraron. Ya estaban todos allí, como le había dicho Harry a Alicia, los Weasley con sus esposas y marido, los padres de Alicia y de Harry, Sirius, Tonks, Raichel y Remus. Javier y María, Hagrid, Mcgonagall, Snape, Ojoloco, Mundungus, Dumbledore y algunos miembros más de la Orden. Todos ellos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa menos Hagrid que estaba de pie apoyado en la pared. Dumbledore presidía la mesa. Alicia se sentó en el otro lado entre sus padres. Harry en cambio se quedó de pie junto a Hagrid que le dio unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro.

- Bueno creo que todos sabéis el motivo de esta reunión- dijo Dumbledore y todos asintieron- bien, entonces Alicia ¿podrías empezar a contarnos lo que ocurrió mientras estaba secuestrada?¿Cómo escapaste?¿Descubriste algo que nos pudiese ayudar a atrapar a los mortífagos?

- Bueno, cuando desperté lo hice en una celda- dijo Alicia mirándose las manos, no era capaz de mirar a nadie- estaba… estaba desnuda- Harry apretó los puños al oír eso y Hagrid le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo- la mazmorra estaba llena de ratas y bichos y olía muy mal, solo había una pequeña ventana pero no me podía asomar por ella por que estaba muy alta y no llegaba. A la mañana siguiente Diosa y Angélica Lestrange fueron a mi celda y me lanzaron un cubo lleno de agua helada y otro de agua hirviendo, me dijeron que a partir de ese momento ese sería mi baño, que así me ducharía todas las mañanas y que sus rostros serían lo primero que vería. Después de eso me llevaron a una sala donde había 10 mortífagos entre ellos la familia Lestrange al completo, además estaba Rebeca pero en esos momentos yo no sabía quien era ella por que iba con una mascara y con capa, ellas cuatro eran las únicas mujeres, los demás eran todos hombres. Me pidieron que los ayudará a resucitar a Voldemort, yo me negué, me dijeron que ninguno me estabais buscando para sacarme de allí pero yo no los creía y me negué a ayudarlos, así que me torturaron, me tumbaron en una mesa y me encadenaron para que no me pudiese mover, Bellatrix me clavó en el hombro y en el muslo un hierro que estaba al rojo vivo, después Angélica me empezó a hacer cortes con un cuchillo y como vieron que no los iba a ayudar me llevaron de nuevo a la celda.

Alicia se quedó en silencio tomando aire para después continuar. Molly y Elisa tenían los ojos cristalizados al oír lo que la chica contaba.

- Pasaron dos semanas de torturas y humillaciones, en las que yo no dije nada. Después de dos semanas un día Rebeca ocultaba bajo una mascara y la capa me dio latigazos, me dijeron que si los ayudaría pero me negué así que me llevaron a la celda- la chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos meditando si decir que Rudolphus la había violado o no y al final decidió callarse eso- paso un mes y no conseguían nada de mi y Bellatrix se estaba impacientando así que fue una noche fue a mi celda con sus hijas y su marido y con Rebeca. Llevaban consigo el medallón de Helga Huffelpaff, me lo acercaron y se iluminó, de él salió el recuerdo de Helga pero yo era la única que lo veía. Helga me dijo que se tendría que meter en mi cuerpo por que los mortífagos se iban a llevar el medallón y sino se metía en mi cuerpo no podríamos hablar a solas. Helga se metió dentro de mí, sentí un fuerte dolor y me desmaye. Cuando desperté no estaban los mortífagos, Helga salió de dentro de mí, me contó el plan que tenía y me dijo que cuando tuviese el medallón podría hablar con ella. Al día siguiente fue Navidad, por la mañana me llevaron a la sala donde siempre me torturaban, me estuvieron torturando pero como no les decía nada me llevaron a la celda de nuevo. A la hora de la cena empezó el plan, me convertí en tigre mi forma animaga y me escondía en la oscuridad, cuando llegó el mortífago que me llevaba la comida me lancé sobre él y lo mate.

Todos quedaron en silencio al oír esa declaración pero no dijeron nada dejaron que la chica continuase su relato.

- Recuperé mi forma humana y cogí la ropa del mortífago para después ponérmela, cuando ya estaba vestida con mis poderes de metamorfomaga, me transforme en el mortífago, cogí su varita y salí de la celda, por el camino vi en una celda a una familia, a dos niños pequeños- la voz de la chica temblaba- que me pendían con sus ojos azules que los ayudase pero yo no podía ayudarlos. Subí por unas escaleras, sabía perfectamente donde ir Helga me lo había dicho, llegué hasta la torre más alta del castillo y vio que Bellatrix estaba dentro así que no podía entrar hasta que ella se fuera, espere hasta que un mortífago subió corriendo y le dijo que me había escapado, los dos salieron de la habitación y llegó el momento de entrar. Como Helga me había dicho, debía tomar mi aspecto par que el medallón me reconociese y así hice, cogí el medallón y mi varita que estaba al lado. Helga empezó a hablar conmigo, cuando me disponía a salir Rebeca llegó después de que nos enfrentásemos, conseguí averiguar que era ella y la deje inconsciente. Empecé a oír pasos, así que mi única posibilidad era saltar por la ventana al mar y nadar hasta la costa que no estaba muy lejos así que lo hice, nade con las fuerzas que me quedaban y con algunas que me otorgaba el medallón y llegué a la costa. Los mortífagos me seguían de cerca y sino hubiese sido por Helga yo me hubiese rendido. Corrí por el bosque mientras los mortífagos me seguían. No podía aparecerme, ni comunicarme telepáticamente con vosotros hasta que estuviese fuera del bosque cuando estaba apunto de salir un mortífago se interpuso en mi camino pero conseguí salir y me comunique con vosotros y ya sabéis lo que paso después.

- Un plan formidable- dijo James rascándose la barbilla.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo James- dijo Dumbledore y miró a Alicia, buscando su mirada pero no la encontraba- pero creo que Alicia no nos ha contado todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Alicia nerviosa mientras María, Ginny y Hermione se daban cuenta de que Dumbledore también se había enterado de lo que le había ocurrido a Alicia- yo he contado todo lo que paso.

- No lo ha hecho- dijo Dumbledore- ¿bajo qué clase de humillaciones estuviste? ¿Qué te hicieron?

- Nada- dijo Alicia poniéndose nerviosa.

- ¿Porqué no me miras a los ojos cuando la hablo? ¿Por qué no miras a nadie a los ojos?- dijo Dumbledore- ¿por qué no permites a Harry que duerma contigo? ¿Por qué cada vez que un hombre te toca te estremeces?- Alicia empezó a temblar a convulsiones, estaba aterrada y comenzó a llorar- mírame a los ojos y dime que no paso nada, que no te humillaron.

- ¡Basta Dumbledore!- dijo Harry mirando a su novia- mira como sé esta poniendo.

- Dímelo- dijo Dumbledore sin hacer caso a Harry, sabía que esa era la única manera de que dijese lo que la había pasado- ¿qué te hicieron?

Alicia se puso en pie y se fue hacía la puerta para abrirla y salir de allí, sentía que se estaba asfixiando pero no pudo abrirla, Dumbledore la había sellado para que nadie pudiese entrar, ni salir. Pero lo siguió intentado mientras oía como Dumbledore la preguntaba una y otra vez.

- ¡Basta!- oyó que gritaba Thomas a Dumbledore y el anciano calló- no ves como esta.

Alicia lloraba sin parar e intentaba abrir la puerta con desesperación pero no podía. No paraba de temblar y la vista la tenía nublada por las lágrimas. Thomas se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla. Le colocó las manos en los hombros pero la chica se apartó con el contacto.

- No me toques- dijo Alicia llorando.

- Cariño ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Thomas- soy yo, soy papa.

- Eres un hombre, eres un hombre, ellos me hicieron daño- dijo Alicia caminando hacía atrás hasta llegar a una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde se apoyó y se dejo caer hasta llegar al suelo, rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en sus piernas- yo no quería pero ellos me obligaron a traicionar a Harry, pero yo no quería por que yo quiero a Harry pero me obligaron. Me besaban, me acariciaban pero no como Harry lo hacía, no, eran toscos, crueles. Primero fue Lestrange, él iba todas las noches a mi celda y me quitaba la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me violaba sin importarle que yo sangrara, luego fueron Nott y Calaján, en el rostro de Calaján había una cicatriz, una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro, ellos también me violaban incluso cuando estaba inconsciente, después de violarme esos dos hombres me tiraban los cigarrillos encendidos, se meaban encima de mí, se reían de mí. Cada noche sueño con esos hombres, veo a esos hombre, oigo sus risas, siento sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo sobre el mío, y cada vez que Harry me toca siento que son esos hombres aunque sus caricias son dulces y tiernas siento que son esos hombres. Ellos me dijeron el día antes de Navidad después de violarme que ese era mi regalo. Me atormenta, no lo puedo olvidar. Me siento sucia y por más que me ducho no se me quita la suciedad. Debí resistirme más pero no pude, estaba muy débil, traicioné a Harry y por eso no le merezco, por que él es demasiado bueno y yo le he engañado con esos hombres. Estoy haciendo daño a Harry y yo no quiero por que le amo… no quiero hacerle daño… me violaron… avergonzada…

Alicia empezó a decir cosas sin sentido. Todos la observaban, por el rostro de la mayoría de las mujeres resbalaban unas lagrimas, al igual que por el de Thomas. Harry apretaba los puños, ahora entendía por que su novia se ponía así cada vez que la tocaba, cuantas veces lo había pensado esa opción y la había desechado.

El odio empezó a correr sus venas convirtiendo su sangre en veneno. Quería matar a esos mortífagos por haber hecho sufrir a su novia. Ron y Draco miraron a su amigo, sabían lo que se avecinaba, sabían que su amigo estallaría en cualquier momento y lo entendía por que tan solo pensar lo que había sufrido Alicia, el odio se apoderaba de ellos por que la querían, para Ron era su prima, como su hermana y para Draco era una amiga, una buena amiga. Los dos se acercaron a Harry.

- ¡Que hijos de puta!- dijo Harry con odio.

- Tranquilízate Harry- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice?- dijo Harry mirando al pelirrojo.

- Ron, tiene razón- dijo Draco y Harry lo miró- no vas a conseguir nada poniéndote de mala leche.

- Pero…

- Ahora lo que debes hacer es intentar calmar a Alicia- dijo Draco- ella te necesita y tú eres el único que la puedes ayudar.

- Draco, tiene razón- dijo Ron.

- Vale- dijo Harry- tenéis razón.

Harry se acercó a su novia que seguía arrodillada en el suelo y no paraba de hablar cosas sin sentido. Se agachó frente a ella y la miró. Estiró la mano y la acarició el pelo pero la chica hizo un movimiento brusco y Harry apartó la mano.

- Mírame Alicia- dijo Harry pero la chica no le miró- mírame por favor necesito que me mires.

Alicia levantó un poco la cabeza y le miró aunque no lo miró a los ojos. Harry si la miró a los ojos y los vio rojos e hinchados.

- Soy yo cariño- dijo Harry con ternura- soy Harry.

- Lo siento- dijo Alicia ahogando un sollozo- perdóname.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo Harry con la voz quebrada- perdóname tú a mí por haberte gritado durante estos días, por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

- Te traicioné- dijo Alicia.

- No lo hiciste- dijo Harry- tu no querías hacerlo, esos cabrones te obligaron.

- ¿Me perdonas?- dijo Alicia.

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que perdonar- dijo Harry- ven para acá tonta.

Alicia se acercó a Harry y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Harry le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza que ella. Alicia hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico y él le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dijo:

- Juntos lo superaremos mi ángel.

La reunión terminó. Algunos de los miembros de la Orden se fueron a algunas misiones que tenían, la mayoría para encontrar a los mortífagos. Otros en cambio se fueron a la cocina a tomarse un té. Y Harry y Alicia se fueron a la habitación de esta para estar a solas.

- Será mejor que descanses- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la sien.

Alicia se tumbo en la cama, ya había parado de llorar pero tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados. Harry la tapo con una manta y se fue hacía la puerta.

- Harry- dijo Alicia y el chico la miró- ¿té quedas conmigo? No quiero quedarme sola, tengo miedo.

Harry sonrió con ternura y se acercó a ella. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la acarició el pelo, apartándoselo de ese modo de la cara.

- Duérmete- dijo Harry- yo no me voy a ir de tu lado.

Alicia asintió, agarró la mano de Harry y este le dio un pequeño apretón. Alicia cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida y Harry estuvo durante todo el día junto a ella. Dándola todo su amor.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola siento haber tardado tanto pero es que he estado muy liada con las Navidades, mi casa a estado llena de gente durante todas las fiestas y no he podido escribir por que no hacían otra cosa que entrar y salir de mi habitación pero bueno aquí esta el capítulo intentaré actualizar antes la próxima vez. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews. Un beso para todos.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36: La inscripción en la pared.**

Había pasados varios días desde que todos se enterarán de que Alicia fue violado y las cosas entre la chica y Harry iban mejor. Aunque seguían si poder tener relaciones, ya no discutían. Por otro lado los mortífagos no daban señales de vida y aunque Alicia quería volver al trabajo por que se aburría, los demás habrían creído conveniente que no fuera por si los mortífagos intentaban secuestrarla.

Así llegó el 25 de Enero, la boda de Kevin y Gema. Harry y Alicia estaban en Grimmauld Place alistándose para irse a la boda que sería en el jardín de la casa de los padres de Kevin. A la boda también asistirían los Weasley con sus esposas y marido y los padres de Alicia.

Harry estaba en su cuarto terminando de vestirse cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Pasa- dijo Harry mirando a través del espejo mientras se intentaba hacer el nudo de la corbata.

Harry a través del espejo vio como su novia entraba. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió, estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido negro, de un lado era más largo que por el otro, por un lado del vestido le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y por el otro por debajo, era ajustado e iba atado al cuello, y tenía un bonito escote, además llevaba unos zapatos negros e iba maquillada muy suavemente.

- Estás preciosa- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Y tu guapísimo- dijo Alicia sonriendo y acercándose a su novio- nunca te había visto tan elegante.

Harry llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa negra que le hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos. Y estaba intentando ponerse una corbata granate oscuro.

- No me puedo hacer el nudo a la corbata- dijo Harry.

- Déjame- dijo Alicia acercándose a él y haciéndole el nudo de la corbata- ya esta.

- No se que haría sin ti- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Alicia sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Estas listo?- dijo Alicia.

- Si, vamos- dijo Harry.

Salieron de Grimmauld Place y aumentaron coche. Se subieron y se dirigieron a la casa de los padres de Kevin que no estaba muy lejos de la Madriguera. Cuando llegaron, Harry disminuyó el coche y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Llegaron a la puerta principal y llamaron. La madre de Kevin, que los dedicó una linda sonrisa.

- Bienvenidos chicos- dijo la mujer.

- Gracias- dijeron los dos a la vez mientras entraban a la casa y les daban los abrigos.

Estrella hizo desaparecer los abrigos y se fueron hacía el jardín donde se celebraría la boda. Cuando llegaron y salieron al jardín se dieron cuenta que no hacía frío y Harry supuso que habían echado un hechizo para poner la temperatura como ellos quisieran. Vieron que allí estaban los Weasley y los padres de Alicia. Emily se acercó corriendo a ellos y abrazó a Alicia y luego se acercó a Harry. El chico la cogió en brazos y la dio un beso en la mejilla, en poco tiempo había cogido mucho cariño a esa niñita que tenía entre sus brazos y lo mismo le pasaba a la niña.

- Hola mi nenita ¿cómo estas?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Muy bien Harry- dijo Emily sonriendo- estas muy guapo.

- Y tú estas preciosa- dijo Harry con ternura.

Se acercaron a los demás y se pusieron a hablar. Cuando la ceremonia iba a empezar se sentaron. La ceremonia fue preciosa, a Kevin y a Gema se les veía muy felices y estaban muy guapos.

- Mira el vestido de Gema es precioso- oyó Harry que le decía Molly a Alicia- Coge ideas para cuando tu te cases con Harry.

- Tía Molly- dijo Alicia.

- Molly tiene razón- dijo Elisa.

- Harry y yo no hemos hablado todavía de casarnos- dijo Alicia en susurro que Harry llegaba a oír- así que callaos.

- Pues ya es hora de que os caséis- dijo Molly y Harry sonrió.

- Nos casaremos cuando queramos- dijo Alicia- y ahora dejad ese tema que no es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar, estamos en la mitad de la ceremonia de Kevin y Gema y me empezáis a hablar de cuando me voy a casar con Harry.

- Preguntémosle a él- dijo Elisa susurrando- haber cuando le gustaría casarse.

- Mañana mismo- dijo Harry metiéndose en la conversación y pasándole el brazo por el hombro a su novia- si queréis, por mi mañana me casaba con Alicia.

Alicia lo miró a los ojos y Harry le guiño uno. La chica sonrió y Harry le dio un beso en el mismo momento en el que los novios se lo daban y el miembro del ministerio que se encargaba de casarlos les declaraba marido y mujer.

- Que vosotros no os estáis casando- dijo Draco que estaba sentado detrás de ellos con Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Harry y Alicia se dejaron de besar y los miraron.

- Bueno pues así la celebramos dos veces- dijo Harry- hoy y cuando nos casemos de verdad.

- ¿Así que os pensáis casar?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- No Ron- ironizó Alicia- Harry lo dice por decir.

- Muy graciosa- dijo Ron.

Después de la ceremonia hubo un suculento banquete donde sirvieron comida que estaba riquísima. Como siempre Ron fue el que más disfruto de eso. Antes de comer, el padre de Gema hizo un hermoso brindis. Después los novios bailaron y la gente poco a poco se les iba uniendo. Harry y Alicia bailaron un poco pero pronto lo dejaron ya que a Harry no le gustaba por que decía que no sabía bailar. Así que Alicia bailó con su padre, con el padre de Kevin, con Kevin, con Draco, con Arthur y con todos sus primos. Y Harry al final bailó con Emily y la pequeña María por que las dos querían bailar con él y se lo suplicaron. Así que Harry las cogió en brazo a Emily y se puso a bailar con ella y luego hizo lo mismo con María.

Durante todo ese día fueron felices, olvidaron lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas y dejaron de preocuparse por esos mortífagos que iban detrás de Alicia aunque al día siguiente esas preocupaciones volverían.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó cuando sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba con fuerza. Abrió los ojos y vio que era su novia y que parecía muy preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?- dijo Harry poniéndose las gafas.

La chica levantó el periódico y se lo puso delante a Harry para que lo viese. Harry quedó petrificado, no por el titular, sino por la foto que venía. En foto salía una inscripción escrita en una pared, con letras muy grandes y que decía:

"_**La batalla por la heredera de Huffelpaff y el medallón se celebrará el 28 de Febrero en los llanos de Hogsmeade si los aurores y los miembros de la Orden no asisten habrá destrucción"**_

Además en un lado estaba dibujada la marca Tenebrosa.

- Harry ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Alicia con preocupación y mordiéndose las uñas. Harry se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban.

- Tranquila- dijo Harry cogiéndola de la mano y acercándola a él para abrazarla- todo va a salir bien.

- Están abajo Sirius, Remus, Raichel, Tonks y tus padres, ellos son los que me han dado el periódico te están esperando- dijo Alicia.

Harry asintió y se puso el pantalón del pijama sobre los calzoncillos y bajo las escaleras junto a Alicia. Entró en la cocina con el periódico en la mano.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Harry.

- Nos hemos comunicado con Dumbledore y por ahora va a ver esta tarde una reunión de la Orden para hablar de esta maldita inscripción- dijo James.

- Pero lucharemos ¿no?- dijo Harry.

- Por supuesto- dijo Sirius dando un golpe en la mesa- no vamos a dejar que esos estúpidos mortífagos destruyan Hogsmeade.

- Esto es una locura- dijo Alicia que estaba sentada junto a Harry- todo es por mi culpa.

- No digas estupideces- dijo Harry cogiéndola de la barbilla y obligándola a que lo mirara- nada de esto es tu culpa, hubiese ocurrido lo mismo si otra chica hubiese sido la heredera de Huffelpaff.

- Harry tiene razón cariño- dijo Lily acariciándola el cabello.

Durante todo el día estuvieron pensativos, no hablaban mucho. A la hora de comer, ninguno probó bocado, la comida no les sabía a nada. Después de comer empezaron a venir los miembros de la Orden para celebrar la reunión. Estaban los mismos que el día en que se enteraron de que habían abusado de Alicia.

Fueron pasando a la sala de reuniones y esperaron a Dumbledore que era el último que faltaba por llegar. Después de unos minutos de espera, llegó el anciano.

- Siento el retraso- dijo Dumbledore sentándose en su sitio- como todos sabéis el motivo de esta reunión es la inscripción que ha aparecido en la pared y que tiene como firma la marca Tenebrosa. Y como todos sabéis el motivo por el que quieren a Alicia y el medallón es para resucitar a Voldemort así que tenemos que hacer cualquier cosa para que no lleguen hasta ella.

- Pero ¿lucharemos? Debemos luchar no podemos dejar que destruyan Hogsmeade- dijo Bill.

- Yo estoy con Bill- dijo Arthur- deberíamos hablar con los aurores para que vallan a la batalla.

- Si por supuesto que lucharemos- dijo Dumbledore- ese día deberíamos desalojar el pueblo por precaución.

- Si- dijo Molly- estoy de acuerdo contigo Dumbledore.

- Y además organizar unas tiendas en el pueblo para los heridos donde estuviesen los mendimagos- dijo Dumbledore.

- Buena idea- dijo Javier.

- Por ahora no podemos hacer nada más- dijo Dumbledore suspirando- tan solo seguir con nuestras vidas y esperar a la batalla. La reunión ha terminado, Sirius, Remus ¿podríais comunicarle a los aurores que lucharemos?

- Claro ellos también lo harán- dijo Sirius.

Se empezaron a levantarse para irse, Dumbledore se quedó hablando con James, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Lily, Raichel, los padres de Alicia, Arthur, Molly y con Charlie, Percy, Bill y las esposas de estos. Mientras que los otros Weasley con sus esposas y marido, Javier y María se iban a la cocina y los demás miembros de la orden se iban a cumplir algunas misiones que tenían. Harry salió junto a Alicia de la sala de reuniones.

- Va a ser tan difícil ver a los hombres que me violaron- dijo Alicia.

- Es que no los vas a ver- dijo Harry deteniéndose en el pasillo que había antes de llegar a la cocina y Alicia hizo lo mismo. Estaban solos en medio del pasillo- tu no vas a luchar.

- ¿Cómo que no voy a luchar?- dijo Alicia mirándola con una ceja alzada.

- Pues como que no- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos- es una locura que luches.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- dijo Alicia- ¿qué me quede aquí mientras vosotros arriesgáis vuestras vidas?

- Es una buena opción- dijo Harry.

- ¿No estas hablando en serio?- dijo Alicia sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- Estoy hablando muy en serio no voy a dejar que luches- dijo Harry.

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para prohibirme que luche!- dijo Alicia alzando la voz.

- ¡Soy tu novio!- dijo Harry enfadado- ¡así que harás lo que yo te diga!

- ¡¿Eso crees?!- dijo Alicia- ¡lo llevas claro!

- ¡Es una locura que luches!- grito Harry- ¡no te das cuenta de que tu eres la única que puedes resucitar y ayudar a los heridos en la batalla, si luchas y te pasa algo no podrás resucitar a los muertos ni curar a los heridos!

- ¡Y no te das cuenta tu que si no lucho me voy a sentir como una inútil!- dijo Alicia- ¡y quedaré como una cobarde delante de los mortífagos!

- ¡Y que importa que quedes como una cobarde delante de los mortífagos!- dijo Harry- ¡tu orgullo no te deja ver más haya de tus narices!

- ¡¿Me llamas a mi orgullosa?!- dijo Alicia- ¡Harry "orgulloso" Potter me llama a mi orgullosa!

- ¡NO VAS A LUCHAR Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!- grito Harry y todos se asomaron al oír los gritos.

- ¡ESO ES LO QUE TU TE CREES!- dijo Alicia.

- ¡NO LUCHARAS!- dijo Harry.

- Chicos tranquilizaos- dijo James- no tenéis por que discutir.

- James tiene razón- dijo Ginny.

- ¡LUCHARÉ AUNQUE NO QUIERAS HARRY!- dijo Alicia empezando a subir las escaleras hacía el cuarto- ¡TENGO TODO EL DERECHO HACERLO!¡TENGO EL DERECHO DE HACERLO COMO AUROR, COMO MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN Y COMO VENGANZA POR LO QUE ME HICIERON!

- ¡¿Y POR ESE DERECHO Y ESA ESTÚPIDA VENGANZA VAS A CONDENARNOS A TODOS?!- dijo Harry.

Un portazo fue la respuesta que recibió Harry a esa pregunta. Todos estaban en silencio, Harry respiraba aceleradamente, subió corriendo a su cuarto y cogió el abrigo, necesitaba despejarse, dar una vuelta y aclararse las ideas.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y sin despedirse de nadie salió de Grimmauld Place. Caminó por las calles pensando en esa maldita batalla que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ya no era como antes con Alicia, ya no reían, ya no estaban despreocupados, ya no bromeaban, ni salían para disfrutar de su noviazgo y juventud, ya no se entregaban el uno al otro como si dependiesen sus vidas de ello. Desde que Alicia había vuelto lo único que hacían era estar discutiendo, sino era por que no hacían el amor, era por la batalla, ya no salían por ahí, siempre estaban preocupados y se estaban distanciando cada día más. Y no se estaban distanciando por el hecho de que no hiciesen el amor, sino simplemente por que no hablaban como antes, ya no se comunicaban, cada que hablaban terminaban discutiendo sino era por una cosa, era por otra. Pero él la seguía queriendo como el primer día incluso más y no le gustaba estar todo el día discutiendo con ella.

Sin darse cuenta se le hizo de noche y decidió volver a Grimmauld Place. Cuando llegó dejo el abrigo en su habitación y bajo a la cocina. Entró y vio que estaban cenando entre ellos estaba Alicia que no lo miró cuando entró.

- Harry cariño ya has vuelto- dijo Molly- ¿quieres cenar?

- No gracias Molly no me apetece- dijo Harry.

Harry salió de la cocina, era cierto no le apetecía cenar pero quería hablar con Alicia para intentar arreglarlo. Así que se sentó en las escaleras y espero a que saliese Alicia y hablar con ella. Después de veinte minutos salió Alicia directa a su cuarto. Al llegar al pie de la escalera vio a Harry y no subió, se miraron a los ojos y después de unos minutos Alicia empezó a subir las escaleras cuando pasó por al lado de Harry, este la cogió de la muñeca y la chica se detuvo.

- Suéltame Harry- dijo Alicia.

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo Harry mirándola y sin soltarla.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar- dijo Alicia- tu me as dicho que no debo luchar y yo te digo que si voy a luchar.

Alicia se soltó de Harry y subió las escaleras. Harry suspiro y dijo:

- Es que no te das cuenta de que no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Alicia se detuvo y se agarró a la barandilla. Harry se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta para mirarla, ella estaba de espaldas.

- Yo también tengo miedo de que te pase algo- dijo Alicia dándose la vuelta y mirándolo- y no por ello te prohíbo que luches.

- No es lo mismo Alicia- dijo Harry.

- Claro que es lo mismo- dijo Alicia.

- No- dijo Harry- por que si a mí me pasa algo sé que tu me vas a curar o a resucitar pero si té pasa a ti nadie va a poder curarte o resucitarte y yo no podría vivir sin ti. Además puedes estar con Javier y María y con los demás mendimagos en las tiendas ayudando a los heridos, eso es tan importante como luchar en la batalla incluso más.

- Pero me sentiré inútil- dijo Alicia- mientras que vosotros estáis arriesgando vuestras vidas, yo estaré segura y llena de angustia por vosotros.

- Lo mismo pasaría si estuvieses en la batalla, estarías preocupada de todas las formas- dijo Harry- y por lo menos si nos pasase algo tu nos podrás a ayudar y sabremos que nuestra luz por lo que luchamos esta a salvo y yo lucharé con más seguridad por que sabré que mi mundo, que mi vida esta a salvo y no por que sepa que me vas a curar sino por que se que tu estarás bien.

- Pero quiero demostrarle a los mortífagos que clase de mujer soy- dijo Alicia con los ojos humedecidos- no quiero que piensen que soy una cobarde.

- No tienes que demostrarles a esos mortífagos quien eres por que ya se lo demostraste el tiempo que estuviste secuestrada, le demostraste la clase mujer que eres cuando te negaste a ayudarlos y aguantaste todas sus torturas, se lo demostraste el día que escapaste- dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras- vieron la clase de mujer que eres, les demostrarte que eres valiente.

- Pero quiero demostrarte a ti que clase de mujer soy- dijo Alicia cuando Harry estaba un escalón más abajo que ella y sus rostros estaban a la misma altura.

- A mi no me tienes que demostrar la clase de mujer que eres por que aparte de que me lo demuestras todos los días sé la clase de mujer que eres- dijo Harry apartándola el pelo de la cara- eres una mujer valiente, decidida, luchadora, fuerte, amorosa, tierna, dulce, sexy- la chica sonrió al oír eso y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa- inteligente, apasionada, sensible, amable, bondadosa, graciosa, alegre. Alicia eres todo lo que un hombre podría desear, eres todo lo que yo podría desear y por eso no quiero perderte, por que eres maravillosa, por que eres la razón de mi existencia.

Alicia sonrió antes las palabras del chico y dejó escapar una lagrima que surcó todo su rostro. Harry se encargó de limpiar el recorrido de la sustancia salina con sus besos y la chica cerró los ojos al sentirlo.

- Te quiero- susurró la chica.

- Yo también- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la frente.

- Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Alicia- estar con los mendimagos es tan importante como luchar ¿no?

- Incluso más- dijo Harry sonriendo- no discutamos más ¿eh?

- Vale- dijo Alicia y se abrazó a él y Harry le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¡Eih chicos!- dijo una voz que provenía del rellano. Miraron a donde provenía la voz y vieron a Ron que sonreía- ¿qué os parece si nos vamos a una feria que han puesto? Los niños quieren ir y ¿no ha dicho Dumbledore que siguiésemos con nuestras vidas hasta el día de la batalla?

- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Harry mirando a su novia.

- Una ida genial- dijo Alicia- estoy harta de estar la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada, me vendrá bien salir un poco.

- Pues vamos- dijo Ron.

- Un segundo, subo a cambiarme y bajo- dijo Alicia subiendo corriendo.

- ¡No tardes!- gritó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras- ¡y bájame el abrigo!

- ¡Vale!- oyó como gritaba Alicia.

Harry llegó junto a Ron y vio que en el rellano estaban todos poniéndose los abrigos y poniéndoselos a sus hijos que saltaban como locos por que estaban muy contentos de ir a la feria. Estaban todos los Weasley con sus familias, los merodeadores con sus familias, los padres de Alicia y Javier y María.

Alicia bajo corriendo las escaleras y le entregó el abrigo a Harry mientras ella se ponía un gorro de lana que le quedaba de maravilla.

- ¿Hay que ir en coche?- dijo Harry.

- Si- dijo Draco- tardaremos menos.

- Yo me voy en moto- dijo Alicia sonriendo- todavía no la he usado desde que me la dio papa.

- ¿Y no vas a venir conmigo en coche?- dijo Harry haciendo pucheros.

- No, pero puedes venir conmigo en la moto- dijo Alicia.

- Pero si conduzco yo- dijo Harry- no me gusta ir como paquete, así van las chicas.

- Pues lo siento Harry ¿o vienes como paquete o te vas en coche?- dijo Alicia.

- Eres mala- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros como los niños pequeños.

- Vamos Harry, decídete- dijo Alicia sonriendo- sino le diré a alguien que venga conmigo- la chica al ver que no se decidía, miró a los demás que estaban esperando al ver lo que pasaba- bueno como Harry no se decide ¿quién se viene en moto conmigo?

- Ni hablar- dijo Harry- voy yo contigo sí…

- ¿Sí que?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Si a la vuelta conduzco yo- dijo Harry.

- Trato hecho- dijo Alicia estrechándole la mano a Harry como si estuviesen cerrando un trato de verdad.

- Papa toma lleva tú mi coche- dijo Harry lanzándole las llaves a James. Que las cogió al vuelo.

Harry le entregó las llaves a él por que eran los únicos que no tenían medios de transporte para moverse, y como los padres de Alicia tampoco se fueron con ellos en el coche de Harry.

- ¿Nos vamos nena?- dijo Alicia con dos cascos en la mano y poniendo voz de chico.

- Si claro guapo- dijo Harry poniendo voz de chica y cogiendo uno de los cascos.

Los dos rieron y se pusieron los cascos, se subieron en la moto y siguieron a los demás que ya habían arrancado. El viaje en moto fue fantástico para ambos. Harry se sorprendió de lo bien que conducía la moto su novia. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la feria, aparcaron y entraron en el recinto ferial que estaba abarrotado de gente.

- Hijo me tengo que comprar un coche como ese es fantástico- dijo James a Harry.

- Y yo- dijo Thomas que se llevaba muy bien con James y los otros dos merodeadores. Tanto que Harry pensaba que si Thomas hubiese conocido a James, Sirius y Remus en el colegio, Thomas hubiese sido uno más de los merodeadores. La que también se llevaba muy bien con Thomas y con Elisa era Lily y eso a Harry le gustaba al fin y al cabo eran sus suegros y le gustaban que se llevasen bien con sus padres.

- Son como niños- dijo Elisa y Lily asintió.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Molly.

- ¿Damos una vuelta y vemos lo que hay?- dijo Lily.

- Si- dijo Alicia y empezaron a caminar.

Había muchos puestos de dulces que a los niños y a más de un mayor le encantaban. Había puestos para ganarse peluches y otros regalos. Había atracciones, como los coches de choque, la casa del terror, el barco, la noria y muchos más pero también había atracciones para los niños. La música estaba a todo volumen.

- Yo me quiero montar en los coches de choque- dijo Alicia con los ojos iluminados.

- Y yo- dijo Ron y Ginny a la vez.

Ellos tres eran peores que los niños, querían montarse en todo como locos.

- Vamos a montarnos Harry- dijo Alicia tirando de la manga del abrigo del chico.

- Esta bien- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Tu conmigo Mione- dijo Ron abrazándola por detrás y dándola un beso en el cuello.

- Vale- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Al final se montaron, Harry, Alicia, Ron, Hermione, Javier, María, Draco y Ginny. Se subieron con sus parejas. No paraban de chocarse los unos con los otros aposta, además los chicos se picaron y al final se montaron más de una vez y las chicas, sobretodo Ginny y Alicia que estaban encantadas con ello. Después se montaron Ginny y Alicia juntas y María y Hermione juntas y los chicos cada uno en un coche. Alicia y Ginny no paraban de chocar eran peores que los chicos y no paraban de reírse de ellos cuando se chocaban.

- Brutas- dijo Harry cuando se bajaron y vio a Ginny y Alicia que se reían sin parar.

- Harry tiene razón sois unas brutas- dijo Ron tocándose el brazo dolorido.

- Papa, papa- dijo la pequeña María tirando del pantalón de Ron- yo quiero montar en los coches de choque.

- Y yo- dijo Daniel.

- Vale- dijo Bill- pero en aquellos que son los de los niños pequeños.

- No yo quiero en el de los mayores- dijo Daniel.

- Y yo- dijo María.

- Pero vosotros no os podéis montar en esos- dijo Hermione- seguro que en los pequeños os lo pasáis también muy bien.

- Pero…- dijeron los dos niños a la vez.

- No- dijo Sofí.

- Anda déjenlos- dijo Alicia- yo me monto con uno de ellos.

- Y yo con el otro- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Esta bien- dijo Bill al ver los ojos suplicantes de los niños.

- Bueno- dijo Ron al igual que su hermano.

- ¡Bien!- dijeron los dos niños mientras saltaban.

- Vuestros tíos os miman demasiado- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

Harry cogió a Daniel en brazos y Alicia a María y se fueron a los coches de choque. Se montaron pero esta vez iban con más precaución y no se chocaban y si lo hacían eran a menos velocidad y con menos fuerza pero aun así los niños se lo pasaron en grande y con ellos Harry y Alicia.

Cuando se bajaron siguieron paseando, se comieron unos algodones de azúcar, granizados y manzanas de caramelo.

- Vamos a entrar a la casa del terror- dijo Draco señalando la casa.

- Yo no entro ahí ni loca- dijo Alicia mientras le metía un trozo de algodón de azúcar a Harry en la boca.

Harry recordó como Alicia le dijo en su primera cita cuando estaban en el cine que era muy miedosa para algunas cosas.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Draco.

- Por que me da miedo- susurró Alicia pero con la música no la oyeron.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny.

- ¡Por que me da miedo!- dijo Alicia más alto de lo que hubiese querido.

- ¿Qué te da miedo?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Si me da miedo- dijo Alicia cruzándose de brazos- soy muy miedosa para esas cosas y no te rías Ronald Weasley.

- Es que nunca lo hubiese creído- dijo Ron riéndose a carcajadas.

- Harry sé esta riendo de mí- dijo Alicia acercándose a Harry y como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- No te rías de ella- dijo Harry dándole una colleja a su amigo y este paro de reír mientras se frotaba la nuca. Harry miró a su novia y la sonrió- y tu no seas miedosa que aquí estoy yo para proteger a mi bella dama.

Harry le hizo una reverencia, la cogió la mano y la dio un beso en la mano. Alicia sonrió al recordar su primera cita cuando estuvieron en el cine. Todos sonreían ante la escena, últimamente solamente los veían enfadados y a ninguno les gustaba verlos así.

- Siempre estas a mi rescate ¿eh?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- siempre estas cuando te necesito mi caballero andante.

- Siempre- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la frente.

- Vamos a entrar- dijo Alicia sonriendo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry.

Entraron a la casa del terror los mismos adultos que se habían montado en los coches de choque mientras los otros los esperaban fuera. Entraron todos a la vez, nada más entrar les apareció un hombre disfrazado que asustó a Alicia, esta dio un grito y se agarró al brazo de Harry con fuerza. Harry la echo el brazo por encima para que la chica se sintiese mejor y ella se aferró a su cuerpo mientras más personas disfrazadas le salían al paso. A ninguno le daba miedo solamente a Alicia pero solo cuando le salían y ella no se lo esperaba. Estaban andando cuando Ron para hacerse el gracioso, fue por detrás de Alicia y la levantó en el aire, la chica gritó y Ron empezó a reírse y la dejo en el suelo.

- ¡Idiota!- dijo Alicia dándole un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Jajaja que grito as dado!- dijo Ron sin parar de reír y sujetándose él estomago.

Se dio la vuelta para continuar andando y cuando lo hizo se encontró con uno de los hombres que trabajaban en la atracción. Ron no se lo esperaba y gritó más fuerte que Alicia. Todos empezaron a reír mientras Ron se llevaba la mano al corazón que le latía a gran velocidad. Salieron de la casa del terror aun riendo.

- Eso té pasa por asustar a Alicia- dijo Hermione.

- Dejad de reíros ya- dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿De que os reís?- dijo Fred.

Entre todos le contaron lo ocurrido en la casa del terror mientras seguían caminando y cuando terminaron todos estallaron en carcajadas. Estaban caminando cuando Harry rodeó la cintura de Alicia por detrás.

- ¿Quieres que te consiga un peluche cariño?- dijo Harry.

- Vale- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry y Alicia se acercaron a un puesto para ganarse peluches mientras los demás miraban cosas por la feria o les conseguían cosas para sus hijos. Harry pagó al hombre y cogió la escopeta de aire comprimido. Tenía cuatro intentos para tirar tres torres hechas con latas de coca cola y otros refrescos. Las torres estaban hechas de seis latas, tres en la base, dos encima de estas y después una encima de las otras. Si tiraba las tres torres se llevaban uno de los mejores peluches o cualquier otro regalo que eligiese. Si tiraba dos torres se llevaba un regalo peor pero también podría elegir, pero si solo tiraba una no podría elegir regalo y se llevaría uno un poco cutre y sino tiraba ninguna pues no se llevaba nada.

Harry apuntó mientras Alicia se mantenía a su lado, disparó y tiró la primera torre. Harry siguió disparando hasta que tiró las otras dos torres.

- ¡El caballero a conseguido tirar las tres torres!- dijo el hombre del puesto por un micrófono mientras Alicia le daba un gran beso en los labios muy contenta.

El hombre se acercó a ellos y se apartó el micrófono.

- ¿Qué queréis chicos?- dijo el hombre sonriendo amablemente.

- Ese oso de allí- dijo Alicia señalando un peluche muy grande de un oso marrón.

El hombre cogió el peluche y se lo entregó a la chica.

- Y además por ser tan bonita- dijo el hombre con amabilidad- esto también es para ti.

El hombre le entregó una rosa roja preciosa y Alicia no supo si cogerla le gustaba pero sabía que Harry era muy celoso y no quería discutir con él otra vez, no de nuevo. Así que levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Harry le sonreía y ella sonrió y le cogió la flor al hombre.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry y Alicia se reunieron los demás y se fueron a un lugar donde había puesto una discoteca móvil y ponían música. Los niños estaban encantados con el peluche que le había conseguido Harry a Alicia. Algunos bailaban, otros hablaban.

Cuando ya era muy tarde y los niños se habían quedado dormidos en los brazos de sus padres decidieron irse a casa.

- Papa llévate el coche y mañana me lo traes- dijo Harry a James.

- Gracias cariño- dijo Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Alicia encogió el oso sin que los muggles se diesen cuenta mientras Harry se montaba en la moto ya con él casco. Alicia también se puso el casco y se montó detrás de Harry, agarrándose a la cintura del chico. Harry se puso en marcha le encantaba las motos y esa era espectacular.

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Alicia encogió la moto y se la guardó en el bolsillo junto al oso de peluche. Entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras, ya en rellano, Harry le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios a Alicia y se dio la vuelta hacía su cuarto pero antes de que hubiese dado un solo paso Alicia le agarró de la mano y Harry la miró.

- Ha...Ha...rry... ¿qui...eres...ir...conmigo...al...cu...arto?- dijo Alicia tartamudeando- ¿quieres...que...inten...temos...ha...cer...el...amor?

- Esta segura- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

- Creo que si- dijo Alicia con voz temblorosa.

Harry y Alicia caminaron hacía la habitación de la chica. Entraron y cerraron la puerta. Se acercaron a la cama. Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios. Era dulce y tierno, sus lenguas jugaban con suavidad dentro de sus bocas. Alicia empezó a temblar al sentir las manos de Harry sobre su cintura. Ella no sabía muy bien lo que hacer con sus manos, se sentía como si fuese su primera vez pero con la diferencia de que esta vez estaba asustada.

Los besos empezaron a ser más apasionados, más desesperados, tal y como se sentía Harry desesperado por sentir a su novia de nuevo. Se separo lo suficiente de ella para quitarse la camiseta que llevaba. Harry se acercó de nuevo a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras Alicia colocaba sus manos temblorosas en la espalda del chico.

Una imagines empezaron a llegar a su cabeza, de cuando era violada, podía sentir las caricias de esos hombres, podía oír los gemidos de placer de esos hombres y los suyos propios de dolor. No pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalase por su rostro y que muchas más las siguiesen mientras sentía como Harry le desabrochaba la camisa.

Cerró los ojos intentando de esa forma olvidar esas horribles experiencias que había vivido. Sintió como Harry la quitaba la blusa y la dejaba caer mientras le desabrochaba el sostén. Sintió como Harry la tumbaba en la cama y le comenzaba a besar los senos.

Harry se sentía en el cielo al volver a sentir la piel de su novia, al poderla besar de nuevo, no se había dado cuenta que su novia estaba llorando y lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

Comenzó a rozar sus labios con la piel de la chica, pasando por su ombligo hasta llegar al borde del pantalón que lo desabrocho y se lo quito dejándola con un simple tanga. Harry acarició las piernas de la chica y la beso el muslo, la ingle mientras se desabrochaba su propio pantalón y se lo quitaba quedando en ropa interior. Sus labios empezaron a subir de nuevo por su vientre hasta sus senos, pasó por su cuello y cuando llegó a su rostro se detuvo al verlo surcado de lagrimas. Vio los ojos de la chica cerrados pero los abrió al sentir que Harry había dejado de besarla, de acariciarla.

- Lo siento- dijo Alicia limpiándose las lagrimas- lo siento mucho, no se va a volver a repetir. Soy una idiota, continuemos no voy a llorar más.

- No, yo no quiero hacerlo así- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos unos segundos- no te debes de disculpar. No pasa nada, cuando estés lista lo haremos.

- Pero yo quiero que seas feliz- dijo Alicia mirándolo a los ojos- y tú no eres feliz por que no hacemos el amor.

- Yo solo seré feliz cuando tú lo seas- dijo Harry con una media sonrisa- y esto a ti no te hace feliz, solo te aterra. Fíjate como estas temblando con solo sentir mi cuerpo.

Alicia estaba temblando a convulsiones y tan solo sus cuerpos se rozaban. Harry la dio un beso en la frente y se quitó de encima de ella.

- Será mejor que me valla a dormir- dijo Harry cogiendo su ropa- descansa.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo al oír como su novia lo llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

- Quédate a dormir conmigo- dijo Alicia- no me quiero sentir sola.

- ¿Estas segura?- dijo Harry- no quiero que te sientas mal.

- No me voy a sentir mal- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- por favor.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a la cama, dejo la ropa en un lado y se tumbo junto a su novia. Alicia se acercó con temor a él y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Harry la acarició el pelo mientras miraba al techo.

Su contacto era casi nulo, solo la cabeza de ella tocaba el cuerpo de Harry y la mano de él tocaba el cabello de Alicia por lo demás sus cuerpos no se tocaban.

- Harry cuéntame una de las historias de cuando estabas en Hogwarts- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Me da igual- dijo Alicia cerrando los ojos- la que tu quieras.

Harry empezó a contarle la historia de su tercer curso en Hogwarts y antes de terminarla Alicia ya se había dormido.

Harry suspiró, había conseguido dormir con ella pero ¿a qué precio? Al precio de no poder tocarla, al precio de sentirla y no poder hacerla completamente suya, al precio de aplacar sus instintos y su deseo de tenerla. Si estaba durmiendo junto a ella pero era más duro que dormir en un cuarto aparte por que antes le era más fácil resistirse a sus instintos.

**Nota de autora:**

¡Hola! Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Intentaré actualizar pronto y no tardar tanto como otras veces. Por favor dejadme muchos reviews. Besos para todos y adiós.

¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!


	37. Chapter 37

Antes de nada quería decir que en este capitulo hay una canción "Yo te amo" de Chayanne del disco Simplemente. No la utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.

**Capitulo 37: Un hermoso San Valentín.**

Terminó Enero y empezó Febrero trayendo con él muchos días tormentosos. Harry estaba desesperado, llevaba más de una semana durmiendo con Alicia y estaba cada vez más desesperado. Para él era un suplicio tenerla a su lado y no poder tocarla. Por suerte ya no discutían.

Así llegó el 7 de Febrero, la boda de Javier y María. Harry estaba en la casa del Valle del Godric, en la casa de sus padres que ya la había arreglado y estaban viviendo allí. Harry ya estaba listo y se había ido a casa de sus padres para irse con ellos y con Sirius, Remus, Raichel y Tonks a la Madriguera donde se iba a celebrar la boda. Molly estaba encantada con eso le encantaban las bodas.

Alicia por otro lado ya estaba allí, se había ido por la mañana temprano en moto y con la ropa de madrina para cambiarse allí y ayudar a María a vestirse. Harry se había vestido en esa ocasión también con un traje negro muy parecido al que llevó a la boda de Kevin y Gema pero esta vez llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.

Harry estaba en el salón de la casa de sus padres con Sirius, Remus, Raichel y Tonks, ninguno hablaba solo observaban como el matrimonio Potter iba de un lado a otro del salón cogiendo cosas que necesitaban.

Harry estaba pensativo mientras veía como su madre se ponía los pendientes y no pudo evitar sonreír, su madre estaba preciosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo Lily con ternura- ¿qué miras tanto?

- Lo bonita que estas- dijo Harry.

Lily sonrió con ternura, se sentó junto a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lily lo miró a los ojos y lo vio triste, sabía que su hijo lo estaba pasando mal con Alicia el problema que ella tenía.

- Harry te veo triste- dijo Lily acariciándole el rostro con suavidad- y no me gusta verte triste.

- Estoy bien mama- dijo Harry sonriéndola.

- ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Alicia?- dijo James uniéndose a la conversación.

- Bien- dijo Harry levantándose y mirando a través de la ventana.

- No nos mientas Harry- dijo Sirius- ¿seguís durmiendo en habitaciones separadas?

- No- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar por la ventana- desde el día que fuimos a la feria dormimos juntos.

- Bueno ya habéis dado un paso- dijo Remus.

- Si pero es mucho peor ahora- dijo Harry suspirando- cada ve que intentamos hacer el amor ella termina llorando y yo me siento el peor hombre del mundo.

- No digas eso Harry- dijo Raichel- es normal que llore, ella tiene miedo.

- Ya lo sé- dijo Harry- pero siento que la estoy haciendo daño y yo solo quiero ayudarla, demostrarla todo lo que la quiero. Es tan difícil tenerla al lado y no poder tocarla.

- Es normal con ese mujerón- dijo Sirius y James a la vez- a mí también me seria difícil.

Los dos hombres se callaron cuando vieron las miradas asesinas de sus esposas.

- Todo se arreglara- dijo Tonks.

- ¿Y sino se arregla?- dijo Harry- tal vez soy yo y ella podría superar ese trauma con otra persona.

- No digas eso- dijo Lily- ella te quiere y tu a ella. Tú eres el único que puedes ayudarla a superarlo- la mujer se acercó a su hijo y se agarró a su brazo- te aseguro que todo se arreglará.

- Eso espero- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la cabeza a su madre.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde- dijo James sonriendo.

Todos salieron y se subieron en los coches, James y Lily se fueron con Harry en el coche de este. Tardaron más o menos una hora en llegar y cuando lo hicieron ya había un montón de coches de los invitados.

Llamaron a la puerta principal y Charlie los abrió, todos entraron mientras le entregaban los abrigos y Charlie con un movimiento de varita los hacía desaparecer. Entraron al salón, la casa era una locura, todos iban de un lado haciendo los últimos retoques.

Harry sonrió al ver a Alicia que bajaba las escaleras aun no estaba arreglada. Se acercó a ellos y los saludo, Harry la dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Qué haces que no estas lista todavía?- dijo Harry.

- María no me deja arreglarme, esta como loca, cuando me voy a arreglar me llama por que la falta algo o para que la ayude con algo- dijo Alicia.

- ¡ALICIA!- oyeron la voz de María que provenía del piso de arriba.

- Matadme por favor- dijo Alicia mientras todos sonreían.

- Será mejor que subas- dijo Ron bajando las escaleras- Hermione, Ginny, Eva y Estela están con ella pero te necesita para no sé que de su pelo que solo tu sabes hacer.

- ¡ALICIA!- volvió a gritar María a todo pulmón.

- ¡YA VOY MALDITA LOCA!- gritó Alicia mientras se dirigía al piso de arriba corriendo y el camino chocaba con Joaquín y Draco.

- Me va a volver loco- dijo Joaquín cuando llegó donde estaban los otros- lleva toda la mañana gritando.

- Muchacho ¿cómo esta Eva?- dijo Remus sonriendo.

- Más gorda que una vaca- dijo Joaquín.

Entonces una tos se oyó detrás de ellos. Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Eva con las manos en la cadera y con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Pues tú tienes la culpa de que esté más gorda que una vaca- dijo Eva- el que decía yo control, yo controlo, ya veo como controlaste que me preñaste.

- Yo…yo…

- Yo…yo… vamos- dijo Eva enfadada y cogiéndolo de la oreja- tenemos que ensayar de nuevo como vas a llevar a tu hermana al altar.

- Ya lo hicimos muchas veces- dijo Joaquín con cara de dolor e intentando soltarse de su novia- yo ya lo controlo.

- Pues si lo controlas tan bien como controlaste esto- dijo Eva mientras se señalaba el vientre que ya estaba muy abultado- lo llevamos claro.

Harry y los demás los siguieron con la vista hasta que se perdieron. Todos estallaron en carcajadas cuando ya se habían ido.

- Estos chicos- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Por que no salimos al jardín allí están todos los invitados?- dijo Charlie.

Todos salieron al jardín de atrás. Como en la boda de Kevin y Gema habían lanzado un hechizo para mantener la temperatura que quisieran y allí dentro parecía ser verano. Harry, Lily, James, Sirius y Remus se pusieron a hablar con los padres de Alicia y Harry cogió en brazos a Emily. Después de una hora Javier bajo con Alicia que ya estaba arreglada. Iba preciosa, llevaba el vestido que se compro el día que la secuestraron, unos zapatos rojos y se había echo un moño muy elegante, además se había maquillado con mucha suavidad.

- Que guapo estas Javier- dijo Elisa sonriendo.

- Gracias- dijo Javier que parecía muy nervioso.

- Pues mi nuera esta rompedora- dijo James y Alicia sonrió.

- Gracias James- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Es que mi pastelito es tan lindo- dijo Thomas dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alicia.

- Vamos sentaos- dijo Molly- ya va a empezar la ceremonia.

Todos se sentaron. Javier se puso junto al altar, donde había un miembro del ministerio para casarlos, Alicia estaba junto a él. La chica hablaba con Javier, parecía que lo estaba tranquilizando mientras le colocaba la corbata.

La típica música de las bodas empezó a sonar y todos los invitados se pusieron en pie. Alicia se quito de delante de Javier y se puso a un lado. María hizo su aparición cogida del brazo de Joaquín. Cuando llegaron al altar, Joaquín le entregó María a Javier y le guiñó un ojo a su hermana y cuñado, los dos chicos sonrieron.

La ceremonia empezó, Harry sonrió al ver como Alicia dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas que se limpiaba rápidamente. Fue una ceremonia preciosa.

Después de la ceremonia hubo un banquete que todos disfrutaron. Antes del banquete el padre de Javier hizo un hermoso discurso y después de ese discurso le pidieron a Alicia que hablase.

- Javier y María me han pedido que hable- dijo Alicia con la copa en la mano y de pie mientras todos la miraban- y yo no soy muy buena dando discursos pero bueno ya que me lo han pedido. A ambos los conozco desde que tengo 11 años y aunque Javier me engaño al principio como a todos nosotros diciendo que era gay y se aprovecho de María y de mi por que nosotras como tontas le dejamos dormir en nuestra misma cama en verano pensando que no tenía peligro y más de una noche seguro que casi se come a María mientras dormíamos- todos se echaron a reír al oír eso- y aunque María es un poco mandona en algunos momentos, los quiero con todo mi corazón por que siempre han estado junto a mi, por que me han apoyado y han sido los mejores amigos que se pude tener y no los cambiaría por otros. Son como mis hermanos y los quiero muchísimo y les deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices juntos y que me den muchos sobrinitos que corran por todos los lados. Por Javier y María.

- Por Javier y María- dijeron todos y bebieron a su salud.

Javier y María abrazaron a Alicia y la dieron un beso en la mejilla. Alicia se sentó y Harry la dio un beso en la sien de la cabeza. Alicia sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después de comer, los novios abrieron el baile y poco a poco se les iba uniendo más gente. Joaquín se acercó a Harry y a Alicia que estaban hablando.

- Bueno la madrina tiene que bailar con el padrino- dijo el muchacho.

- Tienes razón- dijo Alicia sonriendo y luego miró a Harry- después bailo contigo.

- Por mi no te preocupes- dijo Harry- ya sabes que no me gusta bailar.

- Pero vas a bailar conmigo- dijo Alicia dándole un beso en la nariz.

- Haré una excepción contigo- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Alicia se fue con Joaquín y empezaron a bailar. Ron, Hermione, Draco y Ginny se acercaron a Harry y se sentaron junto a él.

- Harry ¿cómo estas?- dijo Hermione.

- Bien- dijo Harry mirándola- como voy a estar.

- Lo decimos por que aunque digas que estas bien tus ojos se ven tristes- dijo Ron- te conocemos demasiado bien y no nos puedes engañar.

- Es por Alicia y su problema- dijo Ginny- ¿verdad?

- Si- dijo Harry mirando como su novia bailaba con Joaquín y se reía por algo que le estaba contando el chico.

- Ya sabemos que estáis durmiendo juntos nos lo contaste el otro día pero sigue sin haber sexo- dijo Draco.

- Sigue sin haber sexo- dijo Harry bebiéndose una copa de champaña de un trago- cada vez que lo intentamos, ella termina llorando.

- Tal vez es el lugar en donde lo intentáis- dijo Hermione- la verdad es que Grimmauld Place no te pone mucho a tono.

- Hermione tiene razón- dijo James que había oído la conversación mientras él, Remus y Sirius se sentaban con ellos.

- ¿Y donde queréis que lo hagamos?- dijo Harry- ¿en el coche?

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensativos, pensando en lugares mientras Harry veía como Alicia comenzaba a bailar con Javier y María se ponía a bailar con su hermano.

- Gracias por el brindis a estado hermoso- dijo Javier mirando a su amiga mientras bailaba con ella.

- No hay de que- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo te van las cosas con Harry y tu problema?- dijo Javier.

- Mal- dijo Alicia con la voz temblorosa y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo- siento que le estoy haciendo daño. Y tengo tanto miedo de perderle por que lo quiero con toda mi alma. Pero siento que nunca voy a poder superar mi trauma y que él se va a cansar de mí y se va ir con otra y yo lo entiendo.

- No digas eso- dijo Javier al sentir como su amiga comenzaba a llorar- todo se arreglara. Te lo aseguro, se arreglara.

- Mira que soy estúpida- dijo Alicia sonriendo y limpiándose las lagrimas- te voy a amargar la boda por mis estupideces.

- Tu nunca podrías estropearlo- dijo Javier sonriendo y dándola un beso en la cabeza.

Mientras los otros seguían pensando en algún lugar cuando Ginny sonrió al recordar uno.

- Ya sé un lugar- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Cuál?- dijo Sirius.

- Draco tiene una cabaña a la que fuimos alguna vez cuando éramos novios- dijo Ginny- esta en un sitio apartado y hermoso.

- Ya sé cual- dijo Draco- una cabaña que compró mi padre cuando yo era pequeño. Buena idea Ginny, ese lugar es tranquilo y seguro que os gusta. Además tiene comida de sobra y podríamos ir antes de que valláis vosotros para arreglar un poco.

- Perfecto- dijo James sonriendo- seguro que es el lugar perfecto.

- Pero ¿cuándo podría llevarla?- dijo Harry.

- En San Valentín- dijo Ron.

- Claro es perfecto además tenemos tiempo para comprar algunas cosas- dijo Hermione- mira, tu irías un poco antes para preparar la cena.

- Pero yo no sé cocinar- dijo Harry.

- Mama te podría a enseñar a cocinar durante estos días- dijo Ron.

- Tienes razón- dijo Hermione- Molly te enseña a cocinar, tu vas un poco antes y haces una cena romántica, pones velas, flores y cuando tu nos llames y nos digas que todo esta preparado nosotros la llevamos a la cabaña y os volvéis el Lunes por la mañana o por la tarde cuando veáis.

- Además podrías comprarte un poco de ropa elegante y comprarle a ella un vestido para que se lo ponga- dijo Ginny- te podríamos enseñar a bailar y allí podrías poner un poco de música y bailar con ella. Poco a poco iréis entrando en situación y ella pues irá dejándose llevar por ti y lo demás no creo que te lo tengamos que explicar.

- No- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- He leído algún libro de psicología- dijo Hermione- y dice que lo mejor es que no lo programéis sino que surja, que sea ella o él, en este caso ella la que tome la iniciativa.

- Vamos que aunque te estés muriendo de las ganas por cepillartela te esperes a que sea ella la que empiece- dijo Draco recibiendo una colleja de su mujer.

- Mira que eres basto- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

- Me encanta las ideas de tus amigos- dijo James sonriendo.

- Pero lo mejor es que no le digas nada a ella- dijo Remus- hasta que no llegue el momento de llevarla.

- Eso- dijo Sirius.

- Y además podría…- dijo Harry sonriendo-…si lo haré.

- ¿Harás el que?- dijo Draco.

- Ya lo sabréis- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Esa sonrisa no me gusta para nada- dijo Hermione.

- No os voy a decir nada- dijo Harry- es una sorpresa.

- Pero…- Ron se quedó en silencio al ver que se acercaba Alicia.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De que estabais hablando que cuando he llegado os habéis callado?- dijo Alicia.

- De nada- dijo Ginny.

- Bueno si vosotros lo decís- dijo Alicia- yo venía para que Harry bailase conmigo, dijiste que harías una excepción.

- Si vamos- dijo Harry levantándose y cogiendo la mano de su novia.

Llegaron a la pista de baile y se pusieron a bailar. Era una música lenta y hermosa.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras miraba a su novio.

- Por que soy feliz- dijo Harry sonriendo- por que estas junto a mí.

- Que tonto eres- dijo Alicia dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios- por eso te amo tanto.

- ¿Por qué soy tonto?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Si- dijo Alicia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios. Un beso en el que le quería demostrar todo lo que la quería. Cuando se separaron apoyó su frente en la de la chica y ambos cerraron los ojos.

- Te quiero mi ángel.

- Yo también Harry, te quiero mucho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó bastante tarde pero Alicia aun seguía durmiendo y decidió dejarla que durmiese, la noche anterior habían llegado tarde.

Harry se dio una ducha mientras pensaba en lo que sus amigos le habían propuesto sobre la cabaña, se vistió y cuando salió del baño vio que su novia seguía durmiendo. Bajo las escaleras y vio que en la casa ya estaban Molly, Draco, Hermione, Ginny y Ron.

- Buenos días- dijo Harry.

- Buenos días- dijeron todos.

- ¿Quieres desayunar cariño?- dijo Molly.

- Si gracias Molly- dijo Harry.

- ¿Y Alicia?- dijo Ron.

- Todavía esta durmiendo- dijo Harry.

Molly le puso el desayuno en la mesa y se sentó junto a él. La mujer se le quedó mirando y Harry le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa Molly?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Cuando quieres que empiece a enseñarte a cocinar- dijo la mujer.

- Ya se lo habéis contado- dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos.

- Si ya lo sabe todo el mundo- dijo Molly- lo extraño es que Alicia no se haya enterado.

- Ya veo- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza y comenzando a desayunar.

- Bueno- dijo Molly- ¿cuándo empiezo con las clases?

- Hoy mismo- dijo Harry- mientras hagas la comida me enseñas. Solo tienes una semana para enseñarme.

- Tiempo suficiente- dijo Molly sonriendo.

- Toma te he traído la cámara de video para que os grabéis mientras estéis allí y así tengáis un recuerdo- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Gracias- dijo Harry.

Así a la hora de la comida empezó a enseñarle a Harry como cocinar mientras Alicia hablaba con los demás.

- ¿Por qué le estas enseñando a cocinar tía Molly?- dijo Alicia.

- Por que quiero aprender- dijo Harry- tienes algún problema con eso princesa.

- No, no- dijo Alicia sonriendo- así alguna vez me harás de comer.

Durante esos días Molly, le estuvo enseñando a cocinar y Lily a escondidas le enseñaba a bailar para que Alicia no se enterase. Molly le enseñaban platos especiales para que se los preparase, además la mujer le había dicho que le haría un pastel de chocolate de postre.

Además se fue con Hermione, Ginny, Lily, Elisa y Molly a comprar un vestido des fiesta a ella y un esmoquin para él. Además las mujeres les compraron unas sabanas de seda blancas para la cama, velas y flores. A las flores las habían echado un hechizo para que no se marchitaran y lo habían llevado todo a la cabaña.

A Harry le encantó el lugar cuando lo vio, era hermoso, tranquilo y estaba apartado. Cerca había una hermosa cascada y era la única cabaña de los alrededores. Todos los Weasley con sus esposas y marido, los padres de Alicia, y los merodeadores con sus esposas ayudaron a Harry limpiando la cabaña, poniendo las sabanas de seda, colocando las flores y dejándole unas rosas rojas aparte para que Harry echase sobre la cama los pétalos. Las velas las colocaron por todo el salón de la cabaña y en la habitación para que Harry las encendiese.

Sin que Alicia se diese cuenta se llevaron un poco de ropa de ella y también de Harry para que tuviesen para todo el fin de semana y la dejaron en la cabaña junto a la ropa que habían comprado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así llegó el 14 de Febrero, San Valentín, el día de los enamorados. Harry se estaba duchando para después irse a la cabaña mientras oía a su novia que revolvía toda la habitación buscando algo. Harry salió del baño ya vestido y secándose el pelo con una toalla. Vio a su novia buscando por todos los cajones y rincones de la habitación algo.

- ¿Qué buscas cariño?- dijo Harry.

- Nada- dijo Alicia bruscamente.

Harry no dijo nada cogió el reloj y se lo puso. Se secó el pelo con un hechizo y oyó como su novia cerraba con fuerza un cajón y la miró.

- ¿No sé que le pasa a esta casa?- dijo Alicia- desde unos días atrás me desaparecen cosas, me ha desaparecido ropa y ahora me desaparece un anillo. No lo entiendo.

- Ya lo encontraras- dijo Harry sonriendo para sus adentros.

- Y además me he dado cuenta de que me estáis ocultando algo- dijo Alicia y Harry vio como unas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro- siempre estáis hablando de algo y cuando yo entro en la habitación os calláis, siempre estáis cuchicheando y en esta semana casi no te he visto, siempre me he quedado cuidando a los niños mientras vosotros os ibais a saber donde ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estáis haciendo tratos con los mortífagos y pensáis entregarme a ellos o que?

Harry empezó a reír ante esas palabras y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares y la dio un beso en los labios.

- No digas tonterías- dijo Harry sonriendo- bueno me tengo que ir.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia mirándolo- pero espera y me voy contigo.

- No me puedes acompañar- dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación mientras se ponía el abrigo y bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Pero hoy es San Valentín, el primer San Valentín que pasamos juntos!- dijo Alicia siguiéndole y todos salieron de la cocina al oír los pasos apresurados de los chicos y sus voces- ¡¿qué estas tramando Harry James Potter?!

- Dentro de poco te enterarás- dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo y saliendo.

- ¡Joder!- dijo Alicia dando una patada al aire y subió corriendo las escaleras encerrándose en su habitación.

Y las horas pasaron, Harry en la cabaña preparando todo y Alicia en su habitación encerrada pensando en que ese era su peor San Valentín que estaba teniendo. Mientras Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Molly, Arthur, los padres de Alicia, James y Lily estaban en la cocina hablando y esperando la llamada de Harry.

- Pues nosotros nos iremos a cenar después de llevar a Alicia a la cabaña- dijo Draco acariciándole el pelo a Ginny.

- Y nosotros- dijo Ron.

- Nosotros también deberíamos hacer algo- dijo James- es el primer San Valentín en el que estamos juntos.

- Pues si- dijo Lily.

Sobre las ocho el teléfono de Ron empezó a sonar. El pelirrojo se levantó y lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón.

- Es Harry- dijo Ron a los demás y después descolgó el teléfono- ¿sí? ¿Está todo listo? … Esta en vuestra habitación encerrada, no ha bajado desde que té as ido, estará pensando que es el peor San Valentín de su vida… si más o menos tardaremos una hora en llegar… vale ahora nos vemos- Ron colgó el teléfono y miró a todos con una sonrisa picara- vamonos Mione, ha llegado el momento de nuestra participación en todo esto.

- Vamos con vosotros- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Todos salieron de la cocina y subieron al cuarto de Alicia. Llamaron a la puerta pero nadie contesto y volvieron a llamar.

- Dejadme en paz- dijo Alicia desde dentro- quiero estar sola.

- Abre pastelito- dijo Thomas.

- No quiero- dijo Alicia.

- No seas estúpida y abre la puerta Alicia- dijo Ron aporreando la puerta- vamos o no podremos llevarte con Harry.

Después de unos minutos la chica abrió la puerta y los miró a todos.

- ¿Llevarme a donde?- dijo Alicia- ¿dónde ha ido Harry?

- Pronto lo sabrás- dijo James mientras Ginny entraba a la habitación de la chica, cogía el abrigo y se lo ponía.

- Vamos- dijo Hermione cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella escaleras abajo.

- Suerte cariño- dijo Elisa mientras veía como arrastraban a su hija hasta la salida.

- ¿Suerte por que?- dijo Alicia mirando por encima de su hombro y viendo como todos le decían adiós con la mano.

Salieron a la calle y se subieron en el coche de Ron. Y se pusieron en marcha. Cuando ya estaban casi llegando Alicia hablo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- dijo Alicia que estaba sentada entre Draco y Ginny- ¿qué es lo que todo el mundo sabe y yo no sé?

- Pronto lo sabrás- dijo Hermione que iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

- No me gusta el misterio que os traéis- dijo Alicia.

- Es una sorpresa- dijo Ginny sonriendo y mirando a través de la ventana.

- Ya estamos llegando- dijo Draco.

- ¿Adónde?- dijo Alicia.

- ¡Ya lo verás!- dijeron sus amigos a la vez.

Alicia se quedó en silencio y Ron se detuvo. Bajaron del coche y Alicia miró a su alrededor. Miró la única cabaña que había en los alrededores y que tenía las luces encendidas.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- dijo Alicia mientras subían las escaleras que había en la cabaña y llamaban a la puerta.

Después de unos minutos, Harry abrió la puerta y los sonrió.

- ¿Harry?- dijo Alicia extrañada- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vendadla los ojos- dijo Harry dándole una venda a Draco.

- Esperad un momento- dijo Alicia pero Draco la vendó los ojos.

- ¿Cuántos dedos tengo?- dijo Harry.

- No lo se Harry explícame que es todo esto- dijo Alicia.

- Eres muy impaciente- dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Dime cuantos dedos tengo- dijo Harry.

- ¿Dos?- dijo Alicia rindiéndose.

- No, eran cinco- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Ron.

- ¿Adónde?- dijo Alicia.

- Nos vemos primita- dijo Ron y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después de que todos la diesen un beso en la mejilla. Se fueron hacía el coche y antes de entrar dijeron los cuatro a la vez:

- Suerte.

- ¿Suerte por que?- dijo Alicia pero el coche ya había arrancado y se habían ido- Harry ¿qué es todo esto?

- Ya lo veras- dijo Harry cogiéndola de las manos- no te preocupes yo te guío.

- Pero ¿por qué haces todo esto?- dijo Alicia mientras Harry la ayudaba entrar a la cabaña- ¿de quien es esta cabaña?

- No preguntes más y confía en mí- dijo Harry- por qué confías en mí ¿no?

- Claro que confío en ti- dijo Alicia- pero tanto misterio me esta matando.

Harry la condujo hasta el cuarto de baño.

- Haber espera aquí- dijo Harry metiéndola en el baño.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Alicia.

- En el baño- dijo Harry.

- ¿Y por que me traes al baño?- dijo Alicia.

- Ya lo veras- dijo Harry- ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga y no vale hacer trampas.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo les estaba empezando a gustar ese jueguecito- me esta empezando a gustar esto, es excitante.

- Me alegro- dijo Harry sonriendo feliz- bueno lo que tienes que hacer es lo siguiente. Cuando yo te diga te quitas la venda de los ojos y cuando lo hagas sabrás lo que hacer y por último saldrás del cuarto de baño cuando yo te lo diga, solo cuando yo te lo diga ¿entendido?

- Si- dijo Alicia y Harry le dio un beso en los labios.

Harry salió del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Ya puedes quitarte la venda.

Alicia se quitó la venda y se encontró en un baño muy grande, donde había un armario, un lavabo, el inodoro, y un gran yacuzzi (N/A: No sé si lo habré escrito bien sino perdonadme) que ocupaba una gran parte del baño.

Fuera del armario había colgado de una percha una gran bolsa, en el medio de la bolsa había una cremallera y Alicia supuso que dentro debía de haber una prenda de ropa. Pegado en la bolsa había un papel, Alicia se acercó a la bolsa y cogió el papel, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer lo que ponía.

_Hola mi ángel, espero que te guste lo que te he comprado, quiero que te lo pongas, además tienes unos zapatos junto al lavabo y el maquillaje esta en el armario. Quiero que te pongas más hermosa de lo que eres y aunque se que eso es difícil inténtalo. Harry que te quiere._

Alicia sonrió, dejó el papel sobre el lavabo y bajo la cremallera de la bolsa. Se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el vestido más hermoso que había visto nunca. Era negra y tenía muchas piedrecitas que brillaban, era largo hasta los pies y tenía un poco de cola. Era de tirantes muy finitos, tenía un escote de cascada y dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto.

La chica sonrió y no se pensó dos veces en seguir las ordenes de Harry. Se lo puso y lo mismo hizo con los zapatos que eran negros e iban a la perfección con el vestido. Además abrió el armario y sacó el maquillaje.

Mientras Harry iba de un lado a otro terminado de preparar las cosas para la velada perfecta. Colocó la cena en la mesa y encendió las velas que había sobre la mesa y por el salón donde comerían, también avivó las llamas de la chimenea. Después se fue a la habitación y sobre las sabanas de seda blancas echó los pétalos de las rosas rojas. Y se puso el esmoquin que se había comprado para la ocasión. Encendió también las velas que había en la habitación y después salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue hacer un camino que llevase a Alicia desde el baño hasta el salón. Y por último cogió una hoja y un papel y le escribió una nota a la chica que metió debajo de la puerta y se fue al salón a esperarla.

Harry colocó en el salón la cámara que le había dejado Ron para grabar lo que ocurriese y luego verlo junto a ella. Le había lanzado un hechizo para que cada vez que hubiese una persona en la sala la cámara se pusiese a grabar sola y cuando no hubiese nadie que dejase de grabar.

Alicia vio como Harry metía un papel por debajo de la puerta. Se termino de hacer el recogido que se estaba haciendo y cogió la nota para leerla.

_Ya ha llegado el momento de que sepas todo mi ángel, espero que te quede bien el vestido y que te haya gustado. Ahora quiero que cuentes hasta diez y después salgas y sigas el camino que te llevará hasta mí. Harry que te quiere._

Alicia dejó la nota junto a la otra y contó hasta diez como le había dicho su novio para después abrió la puerta. Vio un camino de rosas. El lugar solo estaba iluminado por las velas que también formaban el camino. El camino era tan ancho como la puerta y las velas estaban situadas en dos filas y en el centro de esas dos filas estaba el camino de rosas.

Alicia sonrió y agarrándose el vestido para no pisárselo empezó a caminar. Cada vez le gustaba más todo eso, se sentía como la princesa de un cuento de hadas con ese vestido, con esos zapatos y con su príncipe azul esperándola detrás de la puerta.

La chica tomo aire y después abrió. Se encontró en una sala bastante grande, en la pared de la derecha había una chimenea, en ella el fuego crepitaba, delante de la chimenea había una alfombra y un sofá que parecía bastante cómodo.

En el lado izquierdo había una mesa con comida, de la que salía un olor muy rico, en la mesa además había un par de velas que le daba un toque muy romántico. Además por la habitación había algunas mesas más pegadas a la pared donde había jarrones con rosas de todos los colores y algunas velas. De esas velas y de la chimenea era la única iluminación que había. Además en uno de los lados había un mueble donde había una mini cadena de la que salía una música lenta y romántica. Y Harry estaba en el centro de la sala, mirándola.

- Feliz San Valentín- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Es maravilloso- dijo Alicia mirando toda la sala pero Harry solo la observaba a ella.

- Da una vuelta- dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio, la chica obedeció y dio una vuelta sobre si misma sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento- cuando compre ese traje no pensé que te iba a quedar tan bien.

- Es hermoso- dijo Alicia acercándose a Harry- me encanta.

- ¿Qué te parece si cenamos?- dijo Harry.

- Buena idea- dijo Alicia.

Harry como todo un caballero le retiro la silla de la mesa para que se sentara y después la acercó a la mesa. Él se sentó al otro lado y con un movimiento de varita la comida se sirvió sola. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonreír.

- ¿Has hecho tú la cena?- dijo Alicia.

- Si- dijo Harry.

- Por eso mi tía te estaba enseñando a cocinar- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Si- dijo Harry- pero pruébala haber que tal me ha salido.

Alicia cogió un poco con el tenedor y se lo metió a la boca. Harry esperó el veredicto.

- Esta muy bueno- dijo Alicia sonriendo- esta buenísimo, me parece Harry que yo no voy a volver a cocinar en casa y lo vas a hacer tu, por que esto esta riquísimo.

- ¿De verdad esta bueno?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Si no me crees pruébalo- dijo Alicia.

Harry también lo probó y se dio cuenta de que si estaba bueno, al fin y al cabo había aprendido de la mejor de las cocineras. Siguieron comiendo mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

Después de cenar, Harry hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de varita, todo lo que había en la mesa y se acercó a su novia que seguía sentada en su sitio.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento?- dijo Harry.

- Si- dijo Alicia agarrando la mano de Harry, este la condujo hasta el sofá e hizo que se sentara.

La chica se sentó. Harry respiró hondo, plantó una rodilla en el suelo y le agarró la mano a Alicia.

- Alicia tú eres mi vida, tú eres la razón de mi existencia, te metiste en el fondo de mi corazón el primer día que té vi y no te he podido sacar y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Sé que llevamos muy pocos meses saliendo pero yo se que eres la mujer de mi vida, que nunca existirá otra mujer como tú para mí. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, sé que ya estamos viviendo juntos pero no es suficiente para mí, por que quiero tener muchos hijos contigo, quiero comprarme una casa contigo, una casa que tenga un gran jardín para que Tobby juegue con los niños que tengamos, quiero amarte cada noche pero no como mi novia, sino como mi mujer, mi todo, por que pequeña quiero envejecer junto a ti. Alicia ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Harry abrió una pequeña caja y Alicia pudo ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Alicia había escuchado las palabras del chico y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos y bañasen su rostro.

- Claro que quiero casarme contigo Harry- dijo Alicia.

A Harry le se iluminó el rostro y los ojos le brillaron con intensidad por la emoción. Sacó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo a la chica que le quedaba perfecto. Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un dulce beso en los labios que ella correspondió con la misma dulzura. Cuando Harry se separó se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Me concede este baile princesa?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- ¿Bailar? ¿Tú?- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- pero si no te gusta.

- Ahora le he cogido el gusto- dijo Harry sonriendo- me esta empezando a gustar.

Alicia sonrió más aun y le cogió la mano que le tendía. Se puso en pie y se fueron al centro de la sala. Alicia le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y Harry la cintura. Y empezaron a bailar.

- ¿Desde cuando bailas tan bien?- dijo Alicia mirándole a los ojos.

- Durante toda esta semana mi madre me ha estado enseñando- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Pues ha hecho un buen trabajo- dijo Alicia.

Los dos quedaron en silencio y empezó a sonar una canción preciosa.

_En palabras simples y comunes yo té extraño_

_En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú_

_En total simplicidad sería, yo te amo_

_Y en un trozo de poesía, tú serás mi luz_

_Mi bien,_

_El espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad,_

_La fuerza que mueve dentro para recomenzar,_

_Y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz_

Esa canción y estar tan juntos les hacía olvidar todo lo que estaban viviendo y que habían vivido, todo lo que querían olvidar. Solo recordaban lo buenos momentos juntos. Alicia tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry y no sentía miedo de estar tan cerca de él al contrario, se sentía cómoda, segura. Había olvidado los últimos meses, durante esos días olvidaría lo que había vivido mientras estaba secuestrada, lo haría por Harry pero también por ella, por que quería que esa noche fuese perfecta, quería volver a sentir como mujer y no sentía miedo, no en esos momentos.

Harry sonrió mientras hundía el rostro en el pelo de la chica. Sonreía por que no sentía a su novia temblar aunque estuviesen tan cerca, aunque entre sus cuerpos no hubiese separación. Él quería que esa noche fuese perfecta para los dos.

_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones, no lo dudo_

_Y si la vida la perdiera un instante _

_Que me llene de ti,_

_Para amar después de amarte… vida_

Harry cada vez la apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y ella seguía sin temblar. Las manos de la chica instintivamente acariciaban la nuca de Harry y enrollaban los dedos en el cabello azabache de su prometido. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor de los roces de sus cuerpos.

_No tengas miedos, ni dudas_

_Este amor es demasiado bueno_

_Qué tu serás mi mujer _

_Yo te pertenezco todo entero_

_Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto, _

_Para que vivas en él_

Ya no tenía miedo, ni dudas, sabía que lo amaba y que él nunca sería capaz de hacerla daño, quería entregarse a él, ser su mujer de nuevo.

Ella era su mujer y siempre lo sería, pasará lo que pasará. Harry sabía que era completamente de ella, como él sabía que ella era completamente de él.

_Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos_

_Para mi debilidad la única eres tú_

_Al final, tan solo sé, que siempre te he esperado_

_Y que llegas a mi vida y tú me das la luz _

_El bien, _

_Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad _

Ella era todo para él y no le importaba tener que esperar una vida para que ella estuviese preparada por que estaría dispuesto a esperar millones y millones de vidas, por que era la única, solamente existía ella para él, lo tenía entre sus manos y lo podía manejar como se le antojará por que sus palabras, sus actos eran su voluntad y haría cualquier cosa por ella, cualquier cosa. A ella le pasaba lo mismo con él, eran el esclavo del otro y ellos lo sabían.

_La magia de este sentimiento_

_Que es tan fuerte y total, _

_Y sus ojos, que son mi paz_

No había magia más fuerte que el amor y hechizo más poderoso que un te quiero, que un te amo y ellos lo sabían. Muchas veces se habían preguntado ¿el amor lo cura todo? Y no habían sabido contestar pero ahora sabían que si, que el amor lo cura todo y más un amor tan fuerte como el de ellos.

_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones, no lo dudo_

_Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

_Que me llene de ti,_

_Para amar después de amarte… vida_

Sabían que la única forma de ser felices completamente era estar juntos por eso Harry le había pedido que se casara con él para estar juntos y poder ser felices.

Alicia levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada. Sus miradas decían todo lo que se amaban, todo lo que sentían. Con una simple mirada el corazón de ambos latía con rapidez como un caballo que galopa.

Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros para besar los labios del otro, esos labios que deseaban.

_No tengas miedos, ni dudas_

_Este amor es demasiado bueno_

_Qué tu serás mi mujer _

_Yo te pertenezco todo entero_

_Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto, _

_Para que vivas en él_

Alicia acortó la distancia que había entre los dos y sus labios se unieron en un beso suave. Sus lenguas y sus labios se rozaban con tanta suavidad que parecía un sueño, un sueño maravilloso del que no querían despertar.

La canción estaba terminando y el cantante repetía una y otra vez el estribillo. Y Alicia cada vez tenía menos dudas en lo que estaba apunto de pasar, la chica aumento el ritmo del beso tornándolo apasionado, fogoso.

Harry le acariciaba la espalda con la punta de los dedos y la estaba dejando a ella, que tomase ella la iniciativa como le había dicho Hermione que hiciese.

La canción había terminado, la sala estaba en silencio y las dudas y los miedos de Alicia desaparecieron. Ahora la chica estaba desesperada por sentir la piel de su prometido, sentir los besos de su prometido por todo su cuerpo. Es como si la chica traumatizada por los abusos sexuales que había sufrido hubiese desaparecido para que volviese la antigua Alicia, para que volviese la chica a la que le encantaba hacer el amor con su novio y ahora prometido.

Alicia le desabrochó la chaqueta y se la quito con desesperación para después tirarla al suelo. Las manos de la chica fueron a la pajarita del chico que también le quito. Sus manos intentaron desabrochar los botones de la camisa pero las manos le temblaban pero no era de miedo, era de desesperación por sentir la piel de Harry entre sus dedos, por sentir de nuevo su sabor que había olvidado.

Harry como vio que ya había tomado la iniciativa y como estaba tan desesperado como ella por sentir de nuevo la piel de la chica, la ayudó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Así que mientras se besaban con desesperación, las manos de ambos desabrochaban la camisa del chico.

La espalda de Harry tocó la pared en el mismo momento en el que Alicia conseguía desabrocharle el último botón y la chica veía el pecho del chico. Ninguno hacía nada, Harry estaba esperando para ver si su prometida seguía o se echaba para atrás. Alicia levantó una de sus manos y pasó el dedo índice por los contornos de los músculos de Harry. Alicia puso sus manos en los abdominales del chico y empezó a subir sus manos por el pecho del chico pasando por sus pectorales hasta llegar a sus hombros para después desprenderle de la camisa. Alicia se pegó más al cuerpo de su prometido y le dio un beso con suavidad.

Harry cerró los ojos al sentirlo, lo que tanto había echado de menos tal vez esa noche sucedería si su prometida no se echaba para atrás. Harry colocó sus manos en la cadera de la chica mientras ella le seguía besando el pecho. Harry gimió al sentir como Alicia le mordía el pezón y después lo lamía. Las manos de la chica le acariciaban los fuertes brazos y la chica comenzó a besar, a morder y a lamer esa parte de su cuerpo.

Harry empezó a rozar la espalda de la chica con las manos y la chica lo miró a los ojos. Sus miradas se conectaron y esta vez fue Harry el que acortó la distancia y la beso ardientemente. Sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro. Harry beso la barbilla de la chica y bajo a su cuello. La chica había cerrado los ojos para dejarse llevar por su chico. Harry le empezó a besar el hombro y le bajo los tirantes del vestido hasta que le quitó el vestido y la dejo con un simple tanga negro. Harry observó la figura perfecta de su chica. Alicia se acercó a él, se soltó el cabello que cayó con un movimiento de danza sobre su espalda y le beso el pecho justo sobre el corazón.

- ¿Vamos al cuarto?- dijo Alicia con seguridad.

- Si- dijo Harry cogiéndola como si se acabasen de casar.

Harry salió del salón con la chica y entró en la habitación. Alicia sonrió al ver la habitación llena de velas encendidas, al ver la cama con sabanas de seda blanca y pétalos de rosas rojas. Los chicos se miraron y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se acercó a la cama y le tumbo sobre ella. Alicia cogió algunos pétalos de rosas y los lanzó al aire para que después cayesen sobre ella y a los ojos de Harry pareciese una inocente niña.

Alicia se sentó en el borde de la cama y Harry sonrió al ver como algunos pétalos se le habían quedado en el cabello. La chica cogió de la mano a Harry y la atrajo a ella. Le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quito. Y también le quito la ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Alicia se tumbo sobre los pétalos de rosas y Harry se tumbo junto a ella. Cogió un puñado de pétalos y se los echó a la chica por el rostro y por el pecho. Sus manos, sus labios empezaron a besar el cuerpo de Alicia y esta cerró los ojos y gimió de placer. Las manos de la chica le acariciaban la espalda mientras que le besaba el hombro y él la besaba los senos mientras comenzaba a bajar el tanga de la muchacha. Harry dejo de besarla y le quito del todo la última prenda dejándola desnuda y entonces unas cuantas dudas acecharon a Alicia, eso era lo que más temía pero lo haría por los dos y esta vez no iba a llorar, no, olvidaría lo que esos hombres la habían hecho por que Harry nunca sería capaz de hacerla algo así. Harry la trataba con dulzura y amor, no como los otros hombres.

Harry se fijo que la expresión de Alicia había cambiado, vio duda en sus hermosos ojos que lo miraban a su vez.

- ¿Ocurre algo cariño?- dijo Harry.

- No- dijo Alicia después de unos segundos de silencio- solo quería decirte que te amo.

- Yo también te amo- dijo Harry sonriendo al ver como la seguridad volvía a ser la expresión en el rostro de Alicia.

Harry se tumbo sobre ella y la chica abrió las piernas para que se acomodase mejor. Harry beso los labios de su prometida y ella le correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad. Mientras se besaban Harry entró dentro de ella, la chica al sentirlo le clavó las uñas en la espalda pero a él no le importo. Harry dejo de besarla y en cuanto lo hizo la chica soltó un gemido de placer. Harry miró el rostro de la chica y sonrió al ver la expresión de placer de ella y la sonrisa que había dibujada en su rostro. La chica rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus piernas.

- ¡Sigue!- dijo Alicia mordiéndose el labio inferior- ¡sigue por favor!

Harry se movía cada vez más rápido, la chica busco los labios del chico con desesperación y los beso. Ya no sentía miedo por que Harry la trataba con dulzura, no como esos hombres.

Con un movimiento Harry le dejo encima de él, la chica rompió el beso y se sentó sobre él apoyando las rodillas en la cama y siendo ahora ella la que se moviese. Sus manos se posaron en el pecho del chico y lo acarició mientras él colocaba sus manos en las caderas de ella y se incorporaba quedando sentados en la cama. Alicia seguía moviéndose sobre él y Harry le beso los senos. Alicia gimió con fuerza al sentir como la lengua de su prometido mojaba sus pechos, las manos de Harry viajaban por la espalda de la chica hasta su trasero y lo acariciaba.

Sus gemidos fueron ensordecedores cuando llegaron al punto más alto de placer. Harry salió de dentro de ella pero la chica siguió sentada sobre él. Los dos jadeaban, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y Harry hundió su rostro en el pecho de la chica, la dio un pequeño beso y se tumbo en la cama. Alicia se tumbo sobre él y Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza. Sus respiraciones eran aun irregulares. Harry creía haber llegado al cielo por que esa muchacha era un ángel y lo que había sentido había sido celestial.

- Te amo- susurró Harry echándole unos pétalos de rosas sobre el rostro y el cuerpo de la chica.

- Yo también te amo- dijo Alicia.

Los dos chicos se durmieron rápidamente, estaban agotados pero felices, más felices que nunca.

Sería las tres de la mañana cuando Harry despertó, las velas de la habitación se habían apagado y aun había pétalos por la cama. Junto a él no estaba Alicia, se rasco los ojos y espero para ver si volvía pensando que podría estar en el servicio pero al ver que no volvía se levantó y sin siquiera ponerse algo salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió al salón y vio que las velas también se habían apagado, la única luz provenía de la chimenea. Vio como su prometida, echaba leña al fuego para avivarlo mientras se tapaba con una manta el cuerpo desnudo.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. Alicia lo miró y lo tapó con la misma mata con la que ella se estaba tapando.

- ¿De quien es esta cabaña?- dijo Alicia apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y observando las llamas crepitar.

- De Draco- dijo Alicia- su familia la compró hace muchos años.

- Ha sido el San Valentín más maravilloso de mi vida- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Para mí también- dijo Harry quitándole algunos pétalos que tenía en el pelo.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?- dijo Alicia.

- Por mi mañana- dijo Harry.

- En serio Harry- dijo Alicia mirándolo.

- Pues no sé- dijo Harry- estamos a Febrero ¿qué te parece en Abril?

- No sé- dijo Alicia- un mes para preparar la boda.

- Algo más de un mes- dijo Harry.

- Pero Harry yo creo que sería mejor empezar a preparar la boda después de la batalla- dijo Alicia.

- Puede que tengas razón- dijo Harry- durante estos días podríamos hacer la lista de invitados.

- Vale- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿cuándo vamos a volver? Lo digo por que el Martes tengo que ir a San Mungo para que me hagan una revisión que todavía no he ido y Diego me dijo que un día de estos tenía que ir y como ha visto que no iba pues me ha dicho que tengo que ir a ver a mi médico que por cierto todavía no conozco, no me puedo escaquear por que Diego me la ha conseguido para el Martes.

- Esta bien- dijo Harry sonriendo y apartándole el pelo de cara- pues ¿qué te parece si nos vamos el Lunes?

- Bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo- pero antes de irnos tenemos que probar el yacuzzi.

- Por supuesto- dijo Harry mientras Alicia se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

- ¡Que lindo es mi prometido!- dijo Alicia sonriendo y abrazándose a Harry- te has dado cuenta lo bien que suena Alicia Potter.

- Suena de maravilla- dijo Harry tumbándola en el sofá.

Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un beso. Empezaron a juguetear sobre el sofá hasta que se cayeron al suelo donde siguieron jugueteando y riendo hasta que terminaron haciendo el amor una y otra vez hasta el amanecer que cayeron rendidos sobre la alfombra y se durmieron abrazados.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os guste a mí la verdad me gusta. Por lo menos Alicia ha logrado superar el trauma que tenía. ¡¡¡¡Y SE VAN A CASAR!!!! Bueno ahora que ya se me ha ido mi ataque de locura me voy a poner seria si puedo claro por que eso en mi es raro, muy raro. Bueno que me enrollo, espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Besos y adiós.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 38: Una mala noticia.**

Unas risas salían de una cabaña en medio del bosque. Las risas de un hombre y una mujer. Harry y Alicia estaban en el yacusi, rodeados de espuma y la cámara estaba encima del lavabo, grabando ya que no se habían dado cuenta de apagarla. Alicia tenía el cabello recogido para no mojárselo, estaba uno enfrente del otro, Alicia sonreía mientras con sus pies acariciaba las piernas del chico.

- Harry- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa en su rostro que la hacía ver como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Estuve pensando en las palabras que me dijiste cuando me pediste que me casará contigo- dijo Alicia- pero en unas en especial.

- ¿Cuáles?- dijo Harry.

- Estuve pensando cuando me dijiste que querías tener hijos conmigo- dijo Alicia- yo quiero tener muchos.

- ¿Muchos?- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿cuántos?

- No sé- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Seis? ¿Siete?- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿Once?

- Si quieres poblamos la tierra- dijo Alicia sonriendo- por mi encantada pero te imaginas a mi embarazada. Te imaginas como debo de estar con una tripa gorda.

Alicia se puso de perfil, se puso de rodillas y se irguió haciendo que se le viese el cuerpo de ombligo para arriba, lo demás quedaba oculto por el agua y la espuma.

- ¿Te lo imaginas?- dijo Alicia mirando su tripa con una pequeña sonrisa que le dio a entender a Harry que ella si se lo estaba imaginando.

Harry la observó y se la imaginó embarazada, y no pudo dejar de pensar que estaría preciosa cuando estuviese embarazada. Se quedó pensativo y no se dio cuenta de que su novia ya no se miraba la tripa hasta que no sintió como se sentaba sobre él.

Harry la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada. Alicia apoyó su frente en la del chico y ambos cerraron los ojos. Harry la rodeó la cintura y la acercó más a él y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Harry volvió a abrir los ojos y poco después ella.

- Pues si quieres que poblemos la tierra debemos empezar ya- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Por mi encantada- dijo Alicia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios e hicieron el amor en el yacuzzi una y otra vez, durante toda la mañana.

Después del largo baño, los dos chicos se prepararon una comida ligera y después decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, llevándose la cámara.

Harry iba caminando por el bosque, era un día nublado y en cualquier momento se pondría a llover, llevaba la cámara entre sus manos y grababa a Alicia que iba un poco más adelante que él mirando las flores que había y cogiéndolas. Se la veía preciosa. Alicia se acercó a Harry y le enseñó unas flores.

- ¿A que son preciosas?- dijo Alicia.

- Tú lo eres más- dijo Harry sin para de grabarla y la chica lo miró.

- Harry deja de grabarme- dijo Alicia- ya te he dicho que yo no salgo bien en los videos.

- Eso no me lo creo- dijo Harry- no puedes salir mal en ningún sitio por que eres preciosa.

- No me grabes por favor- dijo Alicia intentando quitarle la cámara.

- Te la doy si me das un beso- dijo Harry.

Alicia le dio un beso en los labios que Harry correspondió.

- Ahora dámela- dijo Alicia.

- No- dijo Harry.

- Me dijiste que me la darías- dijo Alicia.

- Si pero no te lo prometí- dijo Harry- te mentí princesa.

- Idiota- dijo Alicia cruzándose de brazos.

- Me encanta cuando te enfadas- dijo Harry grabándola- te pones más bonita de lo que eres.

- Harry ¿o me dejas de grabar o te arrepentirás?- dijo Alicia.

- ¡Uhhhh!- dijo Harry sonriendo sin para de grabarla- mira como tiemblo.

- No me vaciles Harry- dijo Alicia.

- La tigresa saca sus garras- dijo Harry y sin previó aviso Alicia se convirtió en tigresa.

Harry la observó con una sonrisa. El animal empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Harry mientras este la grababa. Harry sabía que su novia quería que saliese corriendo pero el no corrió comenzó a caminar hacía el lago que había cerca de donde estaban. Harry lo sabía por que oía el ruido de la cascada.

Llegaron hasta el lago y vieron la preciosa cascada. La tigresa observó la cascada y Harry aprovechó el momento para dejar la cámara en el suelo y transformarse en su forma animaga.

La tigresa seguía mirando la cascada cuando sintió que algo caía encima de ella y vio un hermoso león. Como buen heredero de Gryffindor su forma animaga era un león. Empezaron a jugar.

Después de un rato de estar peleando, venció el león quedando sobre la tigresa. Alicia y Harry volvieron a su forma humana. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas por algunos sitios y jadeaban. Alicia apartó a Harry de encima y se puso en pie.

- ¿Qué te parece un baño?- dijo Alicia.

- Uno- dijo Harry- estamos en invierno, es decir, hace frío, dos esta apunto de llover y tres no tenemos bañador.

- Uno- dijo Alicia burlándose de esa forma de Harry y vengándose de lo de antes- podemos lanzar un hechizo a los alrededores para poner la temperatura que queramos, dos si empieza a llover nos vamos a la cabaña y tres ¿desde cuando te da vergüenza desnudarte delante de mí? Vamos Harry.

Alicia echó un hechizo y Harry sintió calor, como si estuviesen en verano. Alicia empezó a desnudarse mientras bailaba, le estaba haciendo un striptis (creo que se escribe así sino perdonadme). Harry observaba como poco a poco la ropa iba desapareciendo hasta que quedó desnuda. Alicia le guiñó y ojo y se metió en el agua.

- ¿No vienes Harry?- dijo Alicia.

Harry no contesto, se puso en pie y empezó a quitarse la ropa mientras su novia lo observaba en el agua. Cuando estuvo desnudo se metió en el agua y nado hasta ella.

Harry rodeo a su novia de la cintura y la chica le rodeó el cuello mientras flotaban en el agua.

- Te quiero- dijo Harry acariciándole el pelo empapado.

- Y yo a ti- dijo Alicia sonriendo- te quiero mucho.

Estuvieron un rato en el agua nadando, haciéndose aguadillas y lanzándose agua hasta que vieron que estaba muy nublado. Salieron del agua y cuando estaban ya de camino a la cabaña, empezó a llover, los dos salieron corriendo hacía la cabaña y aunque no estaban muy lejos llegaron empapados.

Se fueron a por unas toallas y junto al fuego se estuvieron secando, se cambiaron de ropa y se sentaron en el suelo frente al fuego. Pusieron la cámara en la mesa y Harry le dio al botón de grabar. Se sentó junto a su novia y observaron el fuego abrazados, sintiendo el agua y el viento golpear las ventanas. No hablaban pero era un silencio cómodo, del que los dos disfrutaban.

- ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente? me voy a preparar una- dijo Harry.

- Vale- dijo Alicia- ¿quieres que te ayude?

- No- dijo Harry- quédate aquí.

Harry le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se levantó. Harry se fue a la cocina y no tardó mucho en preparar dos chocolates calientes. Cuando llegó al salón, vio que su prometida hablaba algo a la cámara, estaba grabando algún mensaje pero no llegó a escuchar.

- ¿Qué haces cariño?- dijo Harry sentándose junto a la chica.

- Nada- dijo Alicia- tonterías con la cámara.

- ¡Ah!- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras le daba la taza de chocolate.

- Harry ¿siempre estaremos juntos?- dijo Alicia.

- Siempre- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- ¿Me lo juras?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Te lo juro- dijo Harry- siempre estaremos juntos.

Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un tierno beso en los labios y sin dejar de besar a Alicia apagó la cámara.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de día en la cabaña, después de cenar, se fueron a la cama y allí se entregaron el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo. Y después se quedaron dormidos a la mañana siguiente volverían a Grimmauld Place.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron bastante tarde, se dieron una ducha, se vistieron y se fueron en el coche hacía Grimmauld Place. Por el camino Alicia fue cantando muy feliz y ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reír, Harry estaba muy contento de ver a Alicia tan feliz, estaba muy contento de volver a tener a la antigua Alicia.

Antes de llegar a Grimmauld Place, Alicia llamó a su tía para saber si había alguien allí y la mujer le dijo que estaban todos sus primos con sus mujeres, Arthur, sus padres, los de Harry y los demás miembros del grupo de los merodeadores con sus familias. Cuando se lo contó a Harry, este sonrió.

- Perfecto así les daremos la noticia- dijo Harry.

Llegaron hasta Grimmauld Place, Harry encogió el coche mientras Alicia miraba a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie los veía. Entraron a la casa y se fueron a la cocina.

- Hola familia- dijo Harry muy feliz y todos los miraron incluso los niños que estaban en un rincón jugando.

Y en cuanto vieron las caras de los dos chicos supieron que todo estaba arreglado, que ya habían superado ese problema, por que se les volvía a ver felices.

- Hola- dijeron todos.

- ¿Se os ve muy contentos?- dijo James sonriendo- ¿ya todo esta arreglado?

- Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo- Harry me ayudo mucho.

- Pero como no voy a ayudar a este ángel- dijo Harry rodeándole la cintura por detrás y dándola besos en el cuello y en el rostro mientras Alicia reía y todos los observaban sonriendo.

Alicia colocó sus manos sobre las de Harry y Molly se fijo en la mano de la chica y se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Molly medio gritando y todos miraron hacía donde señalaba la mujer y vieron el anillo.

- ¿Se lo digo yo o se lo dice tu?- dijo Harry con ternura.

- Díselo tu- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- ¡Que lo diga alguien! ¡Decid lo que yo creo que es!- dijo Molly.

- Alicia y yo nos vamos a casar- dijo Harry.

Molly dio un grito de felicidad al igual que los niños que se fueron corriendo hacía sus tíos. Todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos para felicitarlos. Molly no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Para cuando es la boda?- dijo Sirius mientras se sentaban, incluso los niños escuchaban con atención.

- No lo sabemos todavía- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Todos quedaron en silencio y miraron a los ojos a los dos chicos y vieron como brillaban con intensidad por la felicidad y se dieron cuenta que no importaba la fecha, solo importaba que ellos fuesen felices.

- Toma Ron- dijo Harry entregándole la cámara de video ya sin la cinta- gracias.

- Denada- dijo Ron.

- ¿Habéis grabado un video?- dijo la pequeña María a su tío- ¿podemos verlo?

- Eh…no- dijo Harry mirando a la niña.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Emily.

- Bueno por que…- dijo Harry sin saber lo que decir y los adultos se dieron cuenta de lo que había grabado- porque…

- Por que es muy aburrido- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Cómo que aburrido?- dijo Harry mirando a su prometida- lo que tu y yo hacemos no es aburrido…- todos se estaban aguantando la risa y Alicia le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa para que se callara mientras lo miraba significativamente-…quiero decir es muy aburrido ¡Auch! Muy, muy aburrido.

- Anda niños iros a jugar a otro lado- dijo Hermione y los niños obedecieron.

- ¿Por qué me pisas?- dijo Harry a su novia cuando los niños se habían ido.

- Por que casi metes la pata- dijo Alicia.

- Pero lo que tu y yo hacemos ¿no te parece aburrido?- dijo Harry para asegurarse.

- Pero serás idiota pues claro que no- dijo Alicia y le dio un sonoroso beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno y si no ha sido aburrido vuestro viaje ¿por qué habéis vuelto tan pronto?- dijo Thomas- por lo que nos ha dicho Remus y Sirius, Harry tenía vacaciones.

- Por que mañana tengo que ir a una revisión al hospital San Mungo- dijo Alicia- Diego me a conseguido cita para mañana y no me puedo escaquear por que tendría que haber ido antes para ver si ya estoy recuperada.

- ¿Y por que no as ido antes?- dijo su madre regañándola.

- Por que no me apetecía- dijo Alicia- no me gustan los hospitales.

- Mañana voy a acompañarla a la revisión- dijo Harry- pero ya no voy a estar más tiempo de vacaciones.

- Pero Harry tienes toda esta semana de vacaciones- dijo Remus.

- Ya pero prefiero estar en el cuartel por lo menos hasta la batalla- dijo Harry- además después me vais a tener que dar vacaciones para preparar la boda.

- Lo hemos hablado en el coche y yo estoy de acuerdo con él- dijo Alicia- aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que no me deje ir a mí al cuartel.

- No quiero por que será mejor que no salgas mucho a la calle- dijo Harry- los mortífagos no perderán ninguna oportunidad para secuestrarte de nuevo y aquí estas segura.

- Harry tiene razón- dijo Lily.

- Ya pero es que tengo ganas de volver a trabajar- dijo Alicia- me aburro mucho.

Siguieron hablando y así paso el día. Luego cuando se fueron todos de Grimmauld Place. Harry y Alicia se quedaron un rato en el salón y después se fueron a la cama donde se entregaron el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, se dieron una ducha y desayunar. Sobre las 9 salieron de Grimmauld Place y llegaron a San Mungo sobre las diez menos cuarto. Tenían cita a las diez así que se sentaron en la sala de espera enfrente de la consulta del doctor de Alicia y esperaron a que los llamasen. A las 10 en punto el sanador, uno hombre rubio de unos 30 años, con los ojos azules y era muy guapo los llamo para que entrasen en la consulta.

- Buenos días- dijo el sanador mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio.

- Buenos días- dijeron Harry y Alicia sentándose en el otro lado de la mesa.

- Diego ya me ha contado lo que te ocurrió- dijo el sanador mirando a Alicia- pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo y deberías haber venido antes.

- Ya sanador, pero es que no me gustan los hospitales- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Primero no me llaméis sanador por favor, llamadme Jack- dijo el sanador sonriendo mientras miraba descaradamente a Alicia y Harry se dio cuenta de cómo miraba a la chica y no le gustó para nada- y segundo no comemos a nadie.

"Ja" pensó Harry con enfado "tú estas comiéndote a mi prometida con los ojos".

- Ya lo sé- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Bueno no te voy a regañar más- dijo Jack- voy a ver si ya esta todo preparado para hacerte las pruebas, ahora vuelvo.

Jack salió de la consulta y Alicia miró a Harry.

- Es simpático ¿no crees?- dijo Alicia.

- No me gusta como te mira- dijo Harry.

- Me mira normal- dijo Alicia- no te pongas celoso.

- No estoy celoso- dijo Harry- ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

- Pues no lo sé- dijo Alicia- pero lo estas.

- No lo estoy- dijo Harry.

- Cállate que creo que viene- dijo Alicia.

La puerta se abrió e ingreso Jack.

- Ya esta todo listo- dijo Jack- me acompañas señorita Harris.

- Si- dijo Alicia levantándose y Harry también se levantó- señor…- Jack miró la frente de Harry y vio la cicatriz- Potter ¿le importaría esperar aquí?

- No- dijo Harry aunque si le importaba.

Alicia le entregó el bolso y el abrigo y salió de la consulta junto a Jack mientras Harry se quedaba de mala leche dentro.

Harry estuvo metido toda la mañana en la consulta y no vio a Alicia hasta cuando ya casi era la hora de comer que entro en la consulta junto a Jack. Alicia se sentó junto a él y Jack se sentó enfrente de ellos con unos papeles en la mano. Eran los resultados de las pruebas, aunque en el mundo muggle solían tardar unos días en tener los resultados en el mundo mágico no era así y lo tenían en el mismo día.

Jack estuvo mirando los papeles durante unos minutos y luego miró a los dos chicos.

- Bueno todas las pruebas están muy bien- dijo Jack y Harry y Alicia sonriendo- aunque me temo que tengo una mala noticia.

- ¿Una mala noticia?- dijo Harry preocupado- ¿qué ocurre?

- Los abusos que recibió Alicia y las torturas han dañado mucho su útero- dijo Jack- y me temo que nunca podrá tener hijos.

Harry se quedó petrificado al oír eso y miró a Alicia y la vio ida parecía que no escuchaba que no entendía las palabras de ese hombre.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo Jack mirándolos- sé que las palabras no sirven de mucho en estos momentos y más cuando teníais planes de casaros y tener hijos- Harry lo miró ¿cómo sabía eso? Y el hombre pareció leerle el pensamiento- me lo a contado Alicia, pero hay más posibilidades ¿podríais adoptar? Aquí tengo algunos folletos con centros de adopción muggles y mágicos- el hombre le entregó a Harry unos folletos- siempre podríais adoptar.

- Gracias- dijo Harry levantándose- debemos irnos.

- Ha sido un placer conocerlos- dijo Jack estrechándole la mano a Harry- y lo siento mucho.

- Adiós- dijo Harry ayudando a su novia a levantarse que no reaccionaba.

Los dos salieron de la consulta. Harry ayudo a Alicia a ponerse el abrigo y la entregó el bolso. La chica no reaccionaba y Harry se estaba preocupando. Salieron a la calle y subieron al coche. Harry arrancó el coche y se dirigió a Grimmauld Place, lo más seguro es que todos los que estuvieron el día anterior, estuviesen de nuevo en la mansión Black ya que les dijeron que irían a comer y para saber lo resultados de las pruebas.

Harry miró a su novia que iba en el asiento del copiloto y vio que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la ventanilla de coche y miraba al vacío. El chico estiró la mano y cogió una de su novia y la beso pero la chica siguió sin reaccionar.

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place. Bajaron del coche y después de encogerlo se dirigieron a la casa. Entraron y se quitaron los abrigos, iban a subir para dejarlos en el cuarto cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y de ella salieron los mismos que estuvieron el día anterior en la casa y además también Javier y María con sus padres y hermanos. Y entonces Harry recordó que ese día Javier y María volvían de su luna de miel.

María y Javier se abalanzaron sobre Alicia y la abrazaron con fuerza pero ella no les devolvió el abrazó y Harry vio que su chica miraba la tripa de Eva que estaba muy abultado y que en cualquier momento daría a luz. Harry también miró el vientre abultado de Eva y sintió como los ojos se le humedecían al pensar que Alicia nunca estaría así pero aguantó las ganas que tenía de llorar y saludó a Javier y María.

- Alicia te tengo que contar un montón de cosas- dijo María sonriendo- París es precioso, deberías ir un día, te encantará.

- Por cierto nos hemos enterado de que te vas a casar- dijo Javier sonriendo- perdona a tu tía pero es que no a podido estarse callada. Me alegro mucho por los dos.

- Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

- Bueno chicos pero ¿qué tal la revisión?- dijo James mirando a su hijo y a su nuera.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Alicia subió corriendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás y todos la observaron sin entender lo que la ocurría.

- ¿Qué la pasa Ha…?- Thomas dejo de hablar y todos quedaron en silencio al ver como Harry estaba llorando como nunca lo habían visto llorar.

Harry se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Las lagrimas habían comenzado a salir de su rostro sin que él pudiese evitarlo, al pensar que su novia no podría tener hijos, al pensar que una de las cosas que más había deseado desde que conoció a Alicia nunca se cumpliría, al sentir que toda la felicidad que había sentido durante esos días había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Ahora el dolor, el sufrimiento pero también la rabia y la ira contra los mortífagos, los causantes de que la chica no pudiese tener hijos, impregnaba todo su ser, cada parte de su cuerpo.

Lily se arrodillo frente a su hijo y le obligó a que la mirara a los ojos. El chico la miró y vio que en los hermosos ojos de su madre había preocupación.

- ¿Qué ocurre hijo?- dijo Lily.

- No vamos a poder tener hijos- dijo Harry y vio como los ojos de su madre se humedecían- por culpa de las torturas y de los abusos que Alicia recibió durante el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada. La dañaron tanto el útero que ya no va a poder tener hijos nunca- Harry se levantó a un llorando y les dio la espalda a todos, se apoyó en una mesa que había en el hall y donde había un jarrón con flores haciendo esa casa más acogedora. La rabia invadía todo su cuerpo, se agarró con fuerza la mesa hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la presión- todo por culpa de esos mortífagos, todo por su ¡CULPA!- Harry tiró todo lo que había sobre la mesa y luego la volcó, se dejo caer de nuevo al suelo de rodillas- lo que más deseábamos nunca se hará realidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Molly no paraba de llorar al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres que había en la habitación. James dejaba escapar alguna que otra lagrima al pensar que nunca tendría nietos.

Lily se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Harry se recostó sobre el pecho de su madre y lloró como nunca había llorado mientras sentía como su madre le acariciaba el cabello.

- Estuvimos bromeando en la cabaña del número de hijos que tendríamos- dijo Harry al recordar esos días- y ella dijo que quería poblar la tierra y ahora ni siquiera podremos tener uno. No visteis como miraba su vientre mientras se imaginaba que estaba embarazada. Sus ojos llenos de ilusión y cariño.

- Shh mi niño- dijo Lily intentando tranquilizarlo- no llores más.

Harry se fue calmando entre los brazos de su madre y cuando consiguió calmarse y paró de llorar se puso en pie y entró en a cocina junto a los demás. Allí Harry les enseñó los folletos para las adopciones. No comieron ninguno ya que la comida no les entraba, solo comieron los niños.

Cuando ya era las siete de la tarde. Harry subió al cuarto que compartía con su novia y cuando entró vio que la chica se estaba poniendo el abrigo.

- ¿Dónde vas?- dijo Harry.

- A dar una vuelta- dijo Alicia, era lo primero que decía desde que se había enterado de la noticia.

- ¿Voy contigo?- dijo Harry y Alicia asintió.

Harry cogió el abrigo y se lo puso. Bajaron las escaleras y antes de irse Harry les dijo a los otros que se iban a dar un paseo. Salieron a la calle y Harry agarró la mano de la chica y empezaron a caminar en silencio. Metido cada uno en sus pensamientos. Entraron en un parque que había cerca de la mansión Black y se sentaron en uno de los bancos. No había mucha gente.

- ¿Aún te quieres casar conmigo?

Esa pregunta le pilló por sorpresa a Harry, nunca la hubiese esperado. El chico la miró y vio que ella también lo miraba. Sus miradas quedaron conectadas y vieron el dolor del otro reflejado en sus ojos.

- ¿Aún quieres que nos casemos aunque no pueda tener hijos?- repitió Alicia.

- ¡Por Dios Alicia! Claro que quiero casarme aun contigo- dijo Harry mirándola- yo te quiero y me quiero casar contigo, me duele no poder tener hijos pero no por ello voy a dejarte ¿entiendes?- Alicia asintió- además podemos adoptar- Harry sacó los folletos del bolsillo y se los enseñó a Alicia- hay muchos niños que no tienen padre, podríamos adoptar hasta aun niño muggle si quieres…

Harry quedó en silencio al ver como su novia hundía el rostro en su pecho y comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Harry la abrazó con fuera y cerró los ojos. Hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella y le beso la cabeza mientras la oía llorar con más fuerza. Alicia se agarraba al abrigo de Harry con fuerza.

Estuvieron así durante unas horas hasta que decidieron volver a la casa. Cuando llegaron y entraron en la casa vieron que todos sus amigos y su familia se estaban poniendo los abrigos para marcharse. Cuando los vieron entrar y a Alicia con los ojos hinchados y rojos algunas como Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Lily, María y Elisa no pudieron evitar que los ojos se les humedeciesen.

Elisa estrechó entre sus brazos a la chica y Alicia comenzó a llorar de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Molly y Lily también se acercaron y se las unieron en el abrazó.

- ¿Por qué?- decía Alicia entre sollozos y en susurros que todos podían escuchar.

Después de que todos los abrazasen para darlos su apoyó se fueron. Harry y Alicia se fueron a su cuarto. Se acotaron en la cama y se abrazaron el uno al otro y así se quedaron durante toda la noche sin que ninguno pudiese conciliar el sueño.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ya sé que este capítulo es un poco corto pero es que el siguiente es el de la batalla y ya no se me ocurría nada más que poner pero bueno espero que os haya gustado aunque es bastante triste sobre todo el final. Bueno espero que me dejéis muchos reviews y que me digáis que os a parecido. Besos y adiós.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39: La batalla por la heredera de Huffelpaff.**

Los días pasaron, ya habían hecho algunos preparativos de la boda. Ya tenían la lista de los invitados y que era bastante extensa aunque todavía no habían enviado las invitaciones, también habían elegido la fecha de la boda que sería el día 11 de Abril y habían elegido las flores que adornarían la Madriguera al igual que las flores que llevarían en el ramo.

Harry y Alicia estaban muy deprimidos ya que todavía les dolía el pensar que no podrían tener hijos pero se lo ocultaban a sus amigos tras los preparativos de la boda y Harry con el trabajo pero todos sabían lo mal que lo estaban pasando. Además los dos chicos habían estado hablando de adoptar algún niño después de que llevasen un tiempo casados y pensaban adoptar un niño muggle.

Los aurores y los miembros de la Orden estaban trabajando en conjunto en estrategias para el día de la batalla, ya habían preparado las tiendas en donde estarían los sanadores y el 28 de Febrero todo el pueblo estaría desalojado.

Entre preparativos y estrategias llegó el 28 de Febrero el día de la batalla. Era un día bastante frío. Harry estaba en primera fila de su bando, a su derecha estaba Ron y junto a este Hermione y a su izquierda estaba Draco y junto a este Ginny. En primera fila también estaban Lily y Elisa. Delante de ellos estaban hablando en bajito, Sirius, Remus, James, Thomas, Dumbledore y Arthur que era el primer ministro que luchaba en una batalla. Harry supuso que estarían hablando de la batalla.

Esperaban a que llegasen los mortífagos, llevaban allí desde muy temprano ya que no sabían a que hora se presentarían. Eran cientos entre miembros de la Orden y aurores. Algunos estaban en la retaguardia, ocultos para que saliesen en el momento que menos lo esperasen los mortífagos.

Harry estaba pensativo, recordando como se había despedido esa mañana de su novia.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry y Alicia estaban en una de las tiendas que estaban preparadas para los heridos. Allí había varios sanadores que conocían como Diego, Javier y María. Molly se estaba despidiendo de sus hijos ya que la mujer tampoco iba a luchar en la batalla y se iba a quedar en las tiendas ayudando a su sobrina y a los sanadores. Los niños se habían quedado con los padres de Javier y María y con Eva y Joaquín, este último había querido luchar pero se habían negado. Todos ellos se habían quedado en Grimmauld Place con los padres de Hermione que estaban ayudando a cuidarlos.

Harry cogió a su novia y se la llevó fuera de la tienda donde había algunos sanadores saliendo y entrando de las tiendas para terminar de preparar todo. Harry la llevó al callejón de detrás de las tres escobas para estar a solas y poder despedirse de ella.

Harry se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios como si fuese el último, como si no lo hiciesen el mundo terminaría, como si lo necesitasen para vivir. Harry sentía como su novia se aferraba con fuerza a él como temiendo que se evaporase.

- Ten cuidado- dijo Alicia cuando se dejaron de besar, parecía muy preocupada- por favor ten mucho cuidado.

- No te preocupes lo tendré- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos- además si me pasa algo tu podrás curarme.

- Pero no soportaría verte muerto- dijo Alicia aferrándose a él con más fuerza- además no se las condiciones de mis poderes tal vez solo pueda curar y resucitar a un numero limitado de personas. Tu eres mi vida y no soportaría perderte- la chica dejó escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

- ¡Eih, eih mi niña, mi ángel no llores!- dijo Harry limpiándole las lagrimas- todo va a salir bien, te prometo que voy a volver por que me tengo que casar contigo. Pero prométeme que tu también tendrás cuidado, habrá algunos aurores pendientes de que nadie entre a las tiendas, además hemos echado un hechizo para que nadie se pueda aparecer en las tiendas sólo los de nuestro bando y solamente cuando estén heridos de gravedad. Pero aun así todas las precauciones son pocas y podría entrar algún mortífago. Prométeme que te cuidarás.

- Te lo prometo- dijo Alicia.

- Recuerdas que puedes utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables- dijo Harry- no tengas compasión, ellos no la tendrán contigo y no la tuvieron cuando estuviste secuestrada.

- No la tendré- dijo Alicia.

- Eso sí, solo utilízalas sino tienes más remedio, lo mejor es que los dejes vivos y que cumplan la condena máxima, recuerda que todos los que queden vivos irán a Azkaban y su sentencia será cadena perpetua- dijo Harry.

- Lo sé- dijo Alicia mirando al suelo- tengo miedo por ti y por los demás- la voz le temblaba al hablar- no soportaría perderte.

Harry la cogió de la barbilla y la obligo a que lo mirase a los ojos.

- No me vas a perder- dijo Harry se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar como antes, como si no importase nada más que ese beso que se estaban dando.

Se dejaron de besar y se abrazaron. Harry beso el cuello de la chica y ambos se aferraron el uno al otro con más fuerza.

- Te amo- le susurró Harry al oído.

- Yo también te amo- dijo Alicia.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en los que estuvieron abrazados, volvieron a la tienda donde estaban sus amigos. Molly abrazó a Harry.

- Ten cuidado Harry- dijo la mujer.

- Tranquila Molly- dijo Harry sonriéndola tranquilizadoramente.

Después salieron todos de la tienda y se dirigieron al campo de batalla.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Harry salió de sus pensamientos al ver como a los lejos empezaban a llegar los mortífagos, era cientos pero no los superaban en número. Estaban equilibrados.

Los mortífagos detuvieron el paso y miraron al bando contrario, Bellatrix iba la primera junto a sus hijas y su marido y junto a Rebeca. Harry cuando los vio le empezó a hervir la sangre. Los Lestrange y Rebeca miraban a los del bando de la luz en busca de algo y Harry supo que estaban buscando a Alicia.

- ¡Me parece que no habéis cumplido el trato!- gritó Bellatrix- ¡no me habéis traído a la heredera de Huffelpaff! ¡¿Qué pasa?!¡¿Tiene miedo?!

- ¡No te íbamos a permitir que os la llevarais otra vez!- gritó Dumbledore tranquilamente- ¡no íbamos a permitir que resucitarais a Voldemort!

- ¡Entonces habrá destrucción!- gritó Bellatrix.

La mujer hizo una seña a los mortífagos y así es como comenzó la batalla. Harry se dirigió a Rudolphus ese era su mayor objetivo, acabar con uno de los hombres que había violado a Alicia.

Corría hacía él mientras se deshacía de los mortífagos que le impidiesen el paso hasta que se le atravesó uno que hizo que se detuviese. En su rostro destacaba una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba todo el rostro. En cuanto Harry le vio recordó las palabras de su novia.

"_Primero fue Lestrange, él iba todas las noches a mi celda y me quitaba la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me violaba sin importarle que yo sangrara, luego fueron Nott y Calaján, en el rostro de Calaján había una cicatriz, una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro, ellos también me violaban incluso cuando estaba inconsciente, después de violarme esos dos hombres me tiraban los cigarrillos encendidos, se orinaban encima de mí, se reían de mí."_

- Calaján- susurró Harry mientras el odio se apoderaba de todo su ser.

- Potter ¿sabes que es una lastima que tu novia no este aquí?- dijo Calaján- ella y yo la pasamos muy bien el tiempo que estuvo de visita.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- dijo Harry destilando odio con sus palabras.

- No hables así- dijo Calaján sonriendo- te voy a tener que lavar la boca.

- ¡Crucio!- gritó Harry quería verle sufrir, ver sufrir a ese hombre pero Calaján lo esquivó.

Thomas dejó a un mortífago inconsciente e iba a seguir luchando cuando una voz hizo que se detuviese. Una voz que provenía de detrás de él y que conocía. Se dio la vuelta a Nott, recordó que hacía muchos años ellos se enfrentaron en una misión como auror. Eran más o menos de la misma edad y Nott estuvo apunto de matarle aunque no lo consiguió, era su primera misión y se sintió como un estúpido al ser vencido pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado ya no era un joven auror ahora era un hombre, un hombre que se iba a vengar por haber sido vencido hacía muchos años atrás y sobretodo por que ese hombre había violado a su hija, a su niña.

- Cuánto tiempo Harris- dijo Nott.

- Mucho- dijo Thomas.

- ¿Cómo te ha sentado la muerte?- dijo Nott sonriendo.

- No me gustaba mucho estar separado de mi niña- dijo Thomas- que por cierto tu conoces.

- ¡Ah sí!- dijo Nott sonriendo- ¡tu niña! Es realmente preciosa y muy buena en la cama aunque no lo hicimos en una cama pero tu me entiendes.

- ¡Cabrón!- dijo Thomas- ¡Demasius!

Nott lo esquivó y le apuntó con la varita.

- Con esos hechizos no me vas a vencer- dijo Nott- ¡Crucio!

Thomas lo esquivó y siguió luchando contra ese hombre, esta vez no se dejaría vencer.

Alicia corría de un lado a otro curando a los heridos que estaban empezando a llegar a las tiendas de campaña. Salía de una tienda para entrar en otra y así curar a todos los heridos que llegasen.

- Alicia ven rápido- oyó que la llamaba María.

Alicia corrió donde estaba su amiga y vio a un hombre en una camilla. Tenía una herida en el cuello que le había dañado alguna vena por que no paraba de salir sangre a chorros. María tenía puestas las manos en la herida para taponarla. Se notaba que el hombre estaba sufriendo su cara lo decía todo.

- Aparta las manos María- dijo Alicia.

María obedeció y cuando quitó las manos un chorro de sangre salió de la herida y le dio en la cara a Alicia. La chica tapó la herida con sus manos y se concentró, una luz blanca salió de sus manos y cuando desapareció también lo había hecho la herida del cuello. El hombre miró a Alicia y se tocó el cuello, ya no había rastro de la herida.

- Descanse- dijo Alicia.

- Gracias- dijo el hombre y Alicia le sonrió.

La chica se marchó a atender a otros heridos mientras oía los gritos provenientes de la batalla. Salió de la tienda para dirigirse a otra sin saber que unos ojos azules la observaban.

- Estas muerta- dijo Rebeca.

Elisa luchaba contra Bellatrix, esa mujer había acabado con su vida hacía muchos años y ahora se vengaría pero sabía que iba perdiendo. Bellatrix siempre había sido muy buena en duelos y ella estaba en desventaja hacía mucho que no se enfrentaba frente a frente con un mortífago y mucho menos con uno tan bueno.

Elisa tenía una herida en el brazo y una pequeña brecha en la cabeza mientras que ella no había conseguido hacer ningún rasguño a Bellatrix. La mortífaga sonreía con suficiencia.

- ¿Cansada?- dijo Bellatrix al ver como la mujer jadeaba.

- No- mintió Elisa pero si lo estaba esa mujer era rápida y antes de ella se había estado deshaciendo de otros mortífagos.

- No me mientas- dijo Bellatrix con su voz infantil y le lanzó un hechizo que le dio de lleno en el estomago.

Elisa cayó al suelo con una herida en el estomago que no paraba de sangrar. Bellatrix se acercó a ella para terminar con ella pero Sirius que había presenciado todo se interpuso en su camino.

- Primo- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo- dispuesto a perder de nuevo contra mí.

- Eso nunca- dijo Sirius mientras Elisa desaparecía para acabar en las tiendas- lo de hace siete año en el departamento de misterios no se va a volver a repetir.

- Pues empecemos- dijo Bellatrix.

Harry seguía luchando contra Calaján. El mortífago tenía una herida que tenía muy mala pinta en la cabeza y otras de menos gravedad por todo el cuerpo. Harry simplemente tenía un rasguño en el brazo.

- Vas a pagar todo lo que le hiciste a Alicia- dijo Harry y le lanzó otro cruciatus.

El hombre se retorció en el suelo de dolor y después de unos minutos paró la maldición. Harry se acercó a él y le miró.

- Vas a pudrirte en Azkaban- dijo Harry e hizo que desapareciese y que apareciese en una celda de Azkaban.

- Conmigo no te va a ser tan fácil Potter- dijo una voz.

Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Rudolphus Lestrange.

- Pero acabarás como él- dijo Harry con frialdad- o peor.

Alicia corría hacía una de las tiendas, su tía Molly iba a su lado. La mujer le había informado que su madre había llegado herida de mucha gravedad. Entraron en la tienda y se dirigieron a la camilla donde estaba su madre. Elisa sonrió al ver a su hija.

- Tranquila mama te vas a poner bien- dijo Alicia y colocó sus manos sobre la herida que tenía su madre en el estomago.

Se estaban concentrando cuando un hechizo la dio en la espalda y salió volando por los aires evitando de ese modo que curase a su madre.

Alicia se levantó y miró para ver quien había sido el que la había mandado la maldición y vio a Rebeca. María quiso detener a la mujer pero esta le mando un cruciatus y la chica empezó a retorcerse por el suelo.

Alicia se acercó a ellas y le lanzó un hechizo a Rebeca y esta paró la maldición contra su amiga y la miró.

- Esto es entre tu y yo zorra- dijo Alicia.

- Tienes razón- dijo Rebeca- por que tu fuiste la que me quito a Harry.

- Yo no te quite a Harry- dijo Alicia- nunca fue tuyo.

- No voy a dejar que seas feliz con él- dijo Rebeca- te voy a matar.

- Eso no le gustaría a Bellatrix- dijo Alicia- si no recuerdo mal yo soy la única que puedo resucitar a Voldemort, a tu señor.

- A mi no me importa que ese hombre o lo que sea no vuelva- dijo Rebeca- no es mi señor, yo solo me uní a los mortífagos por que quería acabar contigo para que Harry se quedase conmigo. Por que yo le amo.

- ¡Oh ¿eso es amor?!- dijo Alicia irónicamente- eso no es amor es obsesión y para que lo sepas cuando todo esto termine, él y yo nos vamos a casar.

Alicia le enseñó el anillo y Rebeca lo observó con rabia mientras Alicia sonreía.

- ¡Avada kedavra!- dijo Rebeca y Alicia lo esquivó.

- ¡Crucio!- dijo Alicia y Rebeca lo esquivó.

- Vas a morir- dijo Rebeca.

- ¿Y a que esperas?- dijo Alicia- ¡Demasius!

- ¡Crucio!- gritó Rebeca.

Ese hechizo pasó rozándole por la cabeza pero no le llegó a dar.

- ¡Incendio!- dijo Alicia.

El hechizo impacto en la túnica que llevaba Rebeca y empezó a arder. Rebeca se quitó la túnica y cuando se dio la vuelta vio como un hechizo se dirigía a ella e impactaba en su cuerpo. Unas cuerdas se enredaron y la ataron con fuerza.

Alicia se acercó a ella y Rebeca la miró desde el suelo con odio.

- Me las pagarás- dijo Rebeca- no permitiré que tu y Harry seáis felices juntos.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a impedir si te vas a Azkaban?- dijo Alicia y la hizo desaparecer como Harry había hecho con Calaján.

Alicia se acercó corriendo a la cama de su madre y la curó la herida del estomago. Elisa abrazó a su hija y esta le devolvió el abrazo.

Un hechizo impacto en el cuerpo de Bellatrix. La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho y vio que estaba sangrando. No lo podía creer su primo la estaba venciendo, él tenía razón las cosas no iban a ser como hacía siete años por que esta vez tal vez la vencería.

Sirius sonrió al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Bellatrix. La mujer estaba preocupada pero también asustada. Todo iba a cambiar, no iba a ser como siete años atrás.

- ¡Incarcelus!- dijo Sirius y la mujer se apartó todo lo rápido que pudo.

- ¡No voy a volver a Azkaban!- dijo Bellatrix.

- ¿Prefieres morir?- dijo Sirius.

- Si- dijo Bellatrix- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Sirius lo esquivó con mucha facilidad y la mujer lo miró con odio.

- No voy a concederte ese último deseo- dijo Sirius- volverás a Azkaban ¡Incarcelus!

El hechizo dio a Bellatrix y desapareció para aparecer en una celda de Azkaban.

- Harris has mejorado- dijo Nott jadeando.

- Ya lo sé- dijo Thomas sonriendo.

Thomas tenía una herida en la pierna pero nada grabe aunque Nott si que estaba en apuros, un brazo lo tenía inmovilizado, y tenía una pierna bastante grave.

- Vas a ir a Azkaban- dijo Thomas.

- ¿Eso crees?- dijo Nott.

- No lo creo, estoy seguro- dijo Thomas.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- dijo Nott.

Thomas lo esquivó y dio en la espalda de otro mortífago que cayó muerto. Thomas apuntó a Nott y dijo:

- Nadie hace daño a mi pastelito- dijo Thomas- ¡Incarcelus!

Lo último que se oyó de Nott fue un grito de rabia por que después desapareció.

Diosa y Angélica Lestrange estaban acorraladas por Ron y Draco. Las dos chicas tenían cara de terror, habían perdido sus varitas luchando contra esos dos chicos.

- Ahora no sois tan valientes- dijo Draco.

- Vais a pagar lo que le hicisteis a mi prima- dijo Ron.

- No nos matéis- dijo Angélica.

- Dejadnos irnos- dijo Diosa- prometemos que no haremos más daño.

- Déjame pensar- dijo Draco haciendo como que pensaba- no.

- Pero…- dijo Angélica.

- Iréis a Azkaban y os pudriréis allí- dijo Ron.

- Piedad- dijeron las dos mujeres tirándose al suelo y agarrándolos de la ropa.

- ¿Sabéis que eso es penoso?- dijo Draco.

- Si nos dejáis libres podremos daros mucho placer- dijo Diosa desde el suelo.

- Ahora se nos venden- dijo Ron mirándolas con pena- lo siento chicas pero yo estoy encantado con mi mujer.

- Y yo con la mía- dijo Draco sonriendo- adiós ¡Incarcelus!

- ¡Incarcelus!- dijo Ron.

Las dos mujeres desaparecieron y cuando Ron y Draco se dieron la vuelta vieron a Hermione y a Ginny que sonreían, lo habían escuchado todo. Las dos chicas se acercaron a ellos y les dieron un beso, los dos chicos sonrieron y continuaron luchando.

Harry y Rudolphus se estaban pegando, ambos habían perdido la varita y habían comenzado a pegarse. Ambos tenían la cara llena de heridas que no paraban de sangrar.

Harry le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a Rudolphus y este cayó al suelo de rodillas. El ojiverde se dio la vuelta ya que sabía que la varita estaba detrás de él y así poder mandar a Rudolphus a Azkaban pero antes de que pudiese cogerla, sintió como algo se lanzaba sobre él y caía al suelo.

- Muere maldito Potter- dijo Rudolphus.

Harry estiró la mano para coger la varita y cuando consiguió cogerla le dio un codazo en la cara a Rudolphus y el hombre se quitó de encima. Harry se puso en pie y le apuntó con la varita.

- ¡Incarcelus!- dijo Harry.

Rudolphus agarró su varita y antes de que el hechizo de Harry le diese, apuntó al ojiverde y le lanzó un hechizo que se estrelló en el cuerpo de Harry haciendo que cayese al suelo mientras Rudolphus desaparecía.

La batalla estaba terminando con el bando de la luz como vencedor. Los miembros de este bando y que estaban en la retaguardia habían salido pillando por sorpresa a los mortífagos que estaban siendo enviados a Azkaban y algunos asesinado aunque ese era un número muy pequeño.

Alicia seguía en la tienda junto a los sanadores curando a los heridos y aunque le había dicho a su madre que se quedase descansando la mujer no había querido la estaba ayudando junto a Molly.

Después de unas cuantas horas y de que la noche cayese sobre ellos la batalla terminó. Todos los mortífagos fueron detenidos, ninguno consiguió escapar y por suerte no había muchos muertos en el bando de la luz eso solo podía significar que Alicia tendría que desperdiciar menos energía.

Todos habían vuelto a las tiendas y estaban siendo curados por los sanadores. Alicia se encargaba de las heridas más grabes y luego iría al campo de batalla para resucitar a los muertos. Él único que no había ido a las tiendas de campaña era Harry y Alicia estaba muy preocupada, sus amigos y su familia veían como todo el rato miraba hacía la entrada de la tienda. Ellos intentaban tranquilizarla diciendo que tal vez estaba en otra tienda aunque ellos también estaban preocupados.

Alicia estaba muy asustada y si estaba… muerto. Ella no soportaría ver su cadáver, no podría.

Alicia estaba recuperándose un poco, había utilizada demasiado energía para curar a todas esas personas y además estaba preocupada por Harry. Estaba junto a Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, los merodeadores con sus esposas, Thomas, Elisa, Molly, Arthur y Dumbledore.

- Tranquila Alicia- dijo Thomas a su hija- no tardará en venir.

- Vosotros hace una hora que llegasteis- dijo Alicia.

- Ya veras cariño como no le ha pasado nada- dijo Lily pero ella también estaba preocupada por su hijo- volverá y os casaréis.

- ¡Que alguien me ayude!- oyeron todos que decía una voz muy conocida para todos.

Todos miraron a la entrada de la tienda y vieron a Harry que llevaba a Ojoloco cogido. Dos sanadores se acercaron a él y se llevaron a Ojoloco a una camilla.

Alicia salió al pasillo que había entre las dos hileras de camas y caminó hacía Harry. El chico la vio acercarse, vio su ropa, sus manos y su rostro lleno de sangre y sabía que él estaba manchado igual que ella.

Vio como la chica salía corriendo hacía a él y cuando llegó los dos se unieron en un abrazo.

- Me asustaste- dijo Alicia y Harry notó como se le quebraba la voz.

- Te dije que volvería- dijo Harry- que volvería para casarme contigo.

- Rebeca casi se muere de la rabia cuando la he dicho que nos íbamos a casar- dijo Alicia mientras se separaban y se miraban a los ojos.

- ¿Rebeca? ¿Cómo la has visto?- dijo Harry.

- Ha entrado aquí- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry y empezó a mirar a la chica para ver si tenía alguna herida- ¿té a pasado algo? ¿Té ha herido?

- No Harry, estoy bien, esta sangre es de los heridos- dijo Alicia sonriendo- la he vencido y la he enviado a Azkaban.

Harry se acercó a ella y la beso, Alicia le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Harry sintió como su novia colocaba la mano sobre su hombro y se apartó con un gesto de dolor.

- Maldito Lestrange- dijo Harry al pensar quien le había hecho esa herida.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Alicia y vio una herida bastante fea en el hombro de su novio- ¡Merlín, déjame que te cure!

- No estoy bien- dijo Harry- guarda tus energías para curar a los heridos más grabes y resucitar a los muertos.

- Esa herida tiene muy mala pinta- dijo Alicia- déjame curarte.

- No- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la frente- estoy bien, voy con los demás.

- Yo voy a seguir curando a la gente- dijo Alicia.

Se dieron otro beso y cada uno se fue para un lado. Después de que todo los heridos fuesen curados, Alicia salió de la tienda con sus amigos y familia y resucitó a todos los muertos, que no eran muchos y Alicia no tuvo que utilizar mucha energía.

Alicia se acercó a sus amigos y Harry la echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la dio un beso en la sien. Estaban caminando hacía las tiendas cuando Alicia se detuvo al oír la voz de Helga en su cabeza.

- Lo has hecho muy bien- dijo Helga mientras todos miraban a Alicia- has cumplido tu misión. Ya todos los mortífagos están encarcelados.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Harry a su novia.

- Me esta hablando Helga- dijo Alicia.

- Por suerte tú no has sido herida por que si lo hubieses sido tu no te hubieses podido curar a ti misma- dijo Helga- y ahora como has cumplido tan bien tu misión recibirás un regalo.

- ¿Cuál?- dijo Alicia.

- Eso no te lo puedo decir- dijo Helga- pero te aseguro que te gustará.

- ¿Y cuándo lo recibiré?- dijo Alicia.

- Después de que te hayas casado con Harry- dijo Helga- ahora me despido, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eres una digna heredera. Adiós.

- Adiós- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- dijo Dumbledore.

Alicia les contó lo que Helga les había dicho y todos escucharon con interés.

- ¿Un regalo?- dijo Hermione- ¿qué será?

- No lo se- dijo Alicia- no me lo ha querido decir.

- Bueno será mejor que volvamos a Grimmauld Place- dijo Harry.

Todos volvieron a Grimmauld Place y allí vieron a los niños que estaban durmiendo. Después de que todos se fuesen, Harry y Alicia subieron a su cuarto.

- ¿Qué será ese regalo del que te ha hablado Helga?- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- No lo se- dijo Alicia mientras se quitaba la ropa y se quedaba en ropa interior- voy a darme una ducha.

- Voy contigo- dijo Harry y entraron los dos al baño.

- Harry deja que te cure la herida del brazo- dijo Alicia.

- No ya as gastado suficiente energía- dijo Harry.

- Estoy bien- dijo Alicia mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

Le quitó la camisa y la chica le dio un beso en el pecho y colocó sus manos sobre su herida y en pocos minutos quedó curada. Se desprendieron lo que les quedaba de ropa y se ducharon juntos. Después se fueron juntos a la cama y durmieron abrazados, estaban agotados.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Ahora ¿cuál será el regalo de Helga? Eso ya se sabrá más adelante pero os prometo que os gustará. Bueno espero que me dejéis muchos reviews. Besos y adiós.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capitulo 40: El engaño.**

Durante todo el mes de Marzo, Harry y Alicia estuvieron preparando la boda con ayuda de todos. Los dos aunque seguían bastante deprimidos por la noticia de que no podrían tener hijos, también estaban ilusionados con los preparativos de la boda.

Aunque la vida de Alicia ya no corría peligro por que todos los mortífagos habían sido capturados y los juicios ya se habían llevado a cabo haciendo que todos fuesen a prisión con cadena perpetua, aun así la chica seguía sin ir a trabajar para tener más tiempo para preparar la boda y Harry solo iba de vez en cuando y tan solo unas horas para ayudar con el número papeleo que había después de la batalla.

Alicia solamente había ido una vez al cuartel de aurores el primer día del me de Marzo y todos la saludaban muy felices al volver a verla, había estado ayudando con el número papeleo y le habían presentado a un hombre que formaba parte de su grupo en las misiones de aurores. Estuvieron hablando con él mientras rellenaban formularios y les pareció un hombre muy majo pero a todos les llamo la atención la forma que miraba a Alicia sobretodo cuando los presentaron.

FLASH BACK 

Chicos este es Mark Sulivan vuestro nuevo compañero en el grupo, estudio en la academia de mendimagia pero nunca ha ejercido y después de terminar mendimagia estudio para ser auror y aquí esta- dijo Remus señalando a un chico rubio, de ojos azules intensos, alto y fuerte, era muy guapo- Mark estos son tus compañeros, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry y Alicia.

Remus los había ido señalando mientras nombraba y el hombre los había estrechado la mano hasta que se detuvo en Alicia. Mark se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de la muchacha. Alicia le cogió la mano y se la estrechó, el hombre le devolvió el apretón de manos pero después de unos segundos Alicia intentó soltarse pero el hombre no la soltaba y no apartaba los ojos de los de la chica, la miraba de una manera muy intensa.

¿Me devuelves la mano?- preguntó Alicia divertida y sonriendo amablemente.

Lo siento- dijo Mark- es que tus ojos, bueno mejor dicho tu mirada me recuerda mucho a una persona a la que quería mucho pero que perdí.

Lo siento- dijo Alicia.

No importa- dijo Mark.

FIN FLASH BACK 

A parte de preparar la boda, estaban buscando una casa para irse a vivir después de casarse, ya que pensaban adoptar varios niños y en el departamento no cogerían todos.

Habían estado mirando varias casas pero ninguna les terminaba de convencer. Un día a mediados del mes de Marzo llegaron a la Madriguera después de haber ido a ver una casa.

No me termina de convencer- dijo Alicia entrando por la puerta de atrás de la Madriguera.

¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo Harry entrando en el salón donde estaban Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Thomas, Elisa, James y Lily hablando de algunas cosas para la boda.

No sé- dijo Alicia sentándose junto a su tía- Harry quiero una casa en la que cuando entre oiga una vocecita en mi cabeza que diga "es esta, es nuestro hogar"

¿Y no te ha dicho eso ninguna eso de las 15 que hemos ido a ver esta semana?- dijo Harry sentándose agotado en un sillón individual.

No- dijo Alicia, se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de su prometido- pero tiene que haber alguna.

Ya sé lo que buscáis- dijo Ron y los dos chicos los miraron- ayer me enteré que las personas que vivían al lado nuestro se van a mudar y venden la casa. Podríais ir a verla, estoy seguro que os encantará y a ti Harry siempre te gustaron las casas del valle de Godric.

Es verdad es la casa que esta entre la mía y la de Ron- dijo Draco sonriendo- justo enfrente esta la de tus padres Alicia.

Si- dijo James- y un poco más arriba esta la mía, la de Sirius y Remus.

Deberíamos ir mañana a verla- dijo Alicia mirando a Harry.

Si- dijo Harry sonriendo- mañana iremos a verla.

A la mañana siguiente y bastante temprano se fueron al valle de Godric a ver la casa de la que les habían hablado sus amigos. Allí los esperaba una mujer de la agencia de casas para enseñárselas. En cuanto entraron, lo supieron, esa era la casa que ellos querían, era su hogar. Harry oyó esa vocecita de la que le había hablado su novia, esa que le decía "es esta, es nuestro hogar".

Lo primero que vieron un gran jardín, la casa tenía unos grandes ventanales. Nada más entrar en la casa vieron un gran hall y vieron dos escaleras a cada lado para subir al piso de arriba. En el piso de abajo había seis puertas. La del fondo daba al jardín de atrás que por lo que les enseño la mujer era muy grande, en ese mismo jardín y cerca de la casa había otra casita bastante más pequeña en la que supusieron vivían el jardinero de los antiguos propietarios. Una de las puertas de la izquierda y que era la que más cerca de la puerta principal estaba era la de un gran salón con chimenea y la otra puerta de la izquierda y que estaba cerca de la puerta del jardín era un gran despacho.

La puerta de la derecha y que estaba más cerca de la puerta principal era una gran cocina donde se podía comer perfectamente debido a su gran tamaño. En la puerta de al lado había un baño y la que estaba al lado de esta y que estaba más cerca del jardín había unas escaleras que daban a un sótano.

Subieron las escaleras y vieron un largo pasillo que se extendía a ambos lados. Había numerosas puertas. En el lado de la izquierda había cuatro puertas. La del fondo era la habitación de matrimonio que comunicaba con un baño, después en lado derecho de esta había una habitación bastante grande y en el lado izquierdo de la habitación de matrimonio había dos puertas, la que estaba más cerca de la habitación de matrimonio era otra habitación y la de al lado de esta era un servicio.

En el otro lado del pasillo había otras cuatro puertas. La del fondo era una habitación, las puertas que había en el lado izquierdo era un baño y una habitación un poco más pequeñas que las anteriores y la que había en el lado de derecho era otra habitación del mismo tamaño que las últimas. Todas habitaciones tenían unos balcones que daban al jardín.

Estaban en el hall, después de haber visto toda la casa. Harry y Alicia se miraron, ambos sonriendo y supieron lo que el otro pensaba.

Me encanta esta casa- dijo Alicia hablando en bajito con Harry- he oído la vocecita que te dije ayer.

Y yo- dijo Harry sonriendo- entonces ¿quieres que no la quedemos?

Si- dijo Alicia- podemos permitírnosla.

Tienes razón- dijo Harry.

Los dos se acercaron a la mujer con una sonrisa.

¿Dónde tenemos que firmar?- dijo Harry y la mujer sonrió.

Después de que le diesen una entrada y de que firmasen unos papeles ya que la casa la iban a poner a nombre de los dos, se fueron a la floristería para encargar las flores que adornarían la Madriguera el día de la boda y para ver las flores del ramo de flores.

Pasaron tres días desde que comprarán la casa y todos se habían puesto muy contentos al saber que la habían comprado. En esos momentos Harry y Alicia estaban en la casa, habían llenado todo el suelo de periódicos y estaban pintando la pared del hall. Harry había querido pintarla de la forma mágica con un simple movimiento de varita y toda la casa pintada pero Alicia se había empeñado a hacerlo de forma muggle y allí estaban pintando de manera muggle. Ya habían ido a ver algunos muebles y les habían dicho que se los llevasen a la casa.

Harry esta sin camiseta y en pantalones cortos pintando con un rodillo la pared cuando sintió que su prometida le pintaba en brazo con la brocha. Miró su brazo y vio que le había pintado de color blanco. Miró a su novio y vio que sonreía maliciosamente. Ella llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.

¡Ah ¿eso es lo que quieres?!- dijo Harry sonriendo y sin dejar de contestar a su novia le manchó con el rodillo un poco en la cara.

Los dos empezaron a mancharse con la pintura mientras reían sin parar hasta que terminaron en el suelo besándose e hicieron el amor.

Harry abrazaba a Alicia, ambos estaban desnudos en el suelo y el chico le acariciaba el pelo.

Si terminamos haciendo el amor cada vez que estemos pintando una pared- dijo Harry sonriendo- no va a ser tan malo haber pintado de la manera muggle.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas y Alicia lo miró a los ojos.

Creo que lo mejor será que lo hagamos con magia por que sino no terminaremos nunca- dijo Alicia sonriendo- y tenemos que arreglar el jardín.

Ya lo sé- dijo Harry sonriendo- y tenemos que contratar a un jardinero para que se encargue de eso.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, los dos se pusieron de pie y se vistieron rápidamente. Luego fueron a la puerta y Harry abrió. Ante ellos había un anciano que ha Harry le resulto familiar, él había visto a esa persona y no sabía dónde hasta que de pronto se acordó. Como si lo estuviese viviendo en ese momento, Harry vio la mansión de los Riddle y a ese anciano cayendo al suelo después de recibir la maldición avada kedavra de la propia varita de Voldemort. Ese hombre era el del sueño que había tenido en cuarto y entonces recordó lo que su novia había dicho el día en que sus padres volvieron.

**FLASH BACK**

¿Qué pasará con los muggles que resuciten?- dijo Harry.

Volverán a sus casas, sin acordarse de lo que a sucedido como si tan solo hubiesen estado en un largo viaje menos uno que sabrá que el mundo mágico existe- dijo Alicia mirando a su novio mientras se abrazaba así misma para entrar en calor.

¿Por qué?- dijo Dumbledore.

Por que esta solo en el mundo y él conoce a Harry, nunca as hablado con él- dijo Alicia mirando a su novio- pero lo conoces. Él sabrá del mundo mágico y nosotros le tenderemos nuestra mano, no dejaremos que este solo por que sino ¿qué sentido tendría para él volver?

¿Quién es?- dijo Harry.

¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuviste en cuarto?- dijo Alicia- ¿en el que veías como mataban a un anciano y planeaban tu muerte?

Si- dijo Harry- ¿te refieres al anciano jardinero?

Si- dijo Alicia mirando al frente- él un día llegara hasta nosotros él nos buscará, aunque no sé si podré hacerlo, no sé si podré cumplir mi misión.

Claro que podrás- dijo Harry echándola un brazo por encima de su hombro- yo confió en ti.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hola me llamo Frank Bryce- dijo el hombre- y creo que usted señor es ese muchacho que vi hace ocho año en aquel cementerio, aquel muchacho mago que se enfrentó a ese hombre.

Si soy yo- dijo Harry- me llamo Harry Potter y ella es mi prometida Alicia Harris, gracias a ella usted esta aquí de nuevo.

Por favor pase- dijo Alicia.

Los dos se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar al hombre que tenía una pierna totalmente rígida. Alicia con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer tres sillas dejando al hombre un tanto sorprendido aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Nunca pensé que la magia existía- dijo Frank sentándose en una de las sillas- y no sé por que me ha resucitado señorita.

No solo le resucite a usted- dijo Alicia- también resucite a todas las personas que Voldemort, el hombre que le asesino, y todos sus aliados habían matado. Y no es el único muggle, persona no mágicas- aclaró Alicia al ver la cara de Frank- que he resucitado pero si es él único que sabe que existe la magia.

Ya veo- dijo Frank- pero estoy seguro de que esas personas tenían a gente por la que volver pero yo no tengo a nadie y no entiendo por que soy el único que sabe que existe la magia.

Por que como sabíamos que no tenía nadie por la que volver, permitieron que usted volviera sabiendo que existía la magia para que nosotros le pudiéramos tender una mano y ayudarle- dijo Harry- eso si, si esta dispuesto a que le ayudemos y no cuenta a nadie que la magia existe.

Pero ¿cómo me van a ayudar?- dijo Frank- yo solo sé de jardines, soy un simple jardinero.

Justo lo que necesitamos- dijo Alicia sonriendo- después de casarnos nos vamos a venir a vivir aquí y habíamos estado pensando en contratar a un jardinero y usted podría ser nuestro jardinero además de un miembro más de nuestra familia ¿qué me dice? ¿Acepta ser parte de una familia de magos?

Con esa sonrisa tan bonita es difícil negarse- dijo Frank sonriendo.

En eso le doy toda la razón- dijo Harry- yo tampoco la puedo negar nada.

Entonces ¿acepta?- dijo Alicia.

Acepto- dijo Frank.

Pues venga y le enseñaremos donde vivirá- dijo Alicia.

El hombre siguió a Harry y Alicia hasta el jardín de atrás donde estaba la casita del antiguo jardinero. Entraron y vieron que tenían un poco de polvo.

Hay un poco de polvo- dijo Alicia- pero podremos arreglarla y le aseguro que será acogedora.

Es perfecta- dijo Frank- mucho mejor que mi antiguo hogar y ya me encargaré yo de arreglarla.

¿Seguro?- dijo Harry.

Si señor- dijo Frank.

Entonces nos vamos- dijo Harry- por cierto esta invitado a nuestra boda el día 11 de abril- llegaron hasta la puerta y antes de irse le miró y dijo- y no nos llame señor y señora, llámenos Harry y Alicia.

Lo haré- dijo Frank- ustedes pueden llamarme Frank.

Salieron y se fueron a la casa. Cuando entraron, Alicia pintó toda la casa con un movimiento de varita.

Hubiese preferido seguir haciéndolo de la manera muggle- dijo Harry.

Esa misma tarde en una celda de Azkaban, una mujer caminaba de un lado a otro. Se detuvo al ver como la puerta de la celda se abría y entraban dos hombres.

Tienen una hora- dijo un auror a la prisionera y a su visitante que llevaba una capucha que ocultaba su rostro, lo único que quedaba a la vista eran unos profundos ojos azules.

Después de decir eso el auror se marchó y Rebeca miró a la persona que le había ido a visitar de arriba a bajo.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a verme?- dijo Rebeca- llevo dos semanas aquí.

No me entere hasta ayer por la tarde- dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros- y no sabes cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que mi hermanita estaba en prisión por andar metida en los mortífagos.

Déjate de tonterías- dijo Rebeca- no te he llamado para hablar de en lo que andaba metida, te he llamado para que me ayudes a vengarme de las personas que me metieron aquí.

¿Y por que tendría que ayudarte?- dijo el hombre.

Sencillamente por que eres mi hermano- dijo Rebeca- y por que a ti esa venganza de beneficiaría.

No te entiendo- dijo el hombre.

La venganza es contra Harry Potter y Alicia Harris- dijo Rebeca y el hombre se irguió al oír esos nombres- sé perfectamente que desde algún tiempo estás interesado en esa chica y si llevas acabo mi plan podrás conseguirla.

¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo el hombre.

Quiero que los separes- dijo Rebeca- se van a casar y quiero evitarlo a como de lugar, sé que Harry nunca será mío por que estoy aquí encerrada pero prefiero que este sólo o muerto antes que con esa zorra. Y hubiese preferido que matarás a la guarra esa pero se que eso no vas a querer hacerlo, así que me tendré que conformar con que los separes.

¿Tienes pensado algo?- dijo el hombre.

Si y para llevarlo a cabo tendrás que utilizar poción multijugos que esta almacenada en mi casa- dijo Rebeca sonriendo y acercándose al hombre para contarle su plan.

Paso el tiempo y llegó el 31 de Marzo, tan solo quedaban once días para la boda. Alicia estaba en el departamento, todavía no lo habían vendido, habían decidido quedarse ha vivir allí hasta que se casasen ya que querían estrenar la otra casa como recién casados y además faltaban algunos muebles. Harry se había ido hacía una hora y media al cuartel de aurores y Alicia estaba en el sofá terminando con algunos preparativos de la boda cuando llamaron a la puerta. Alicia se levantó y se fue a ver quien era. Al abrir se encontró a Harry y le sonrió.

¿Te has dejado las llaves?- dijo Alicia apoyada en la puerta- sino fuese por que la cabeza esta pegado a tu cuerpo estoy segura de que te la dejarías en cualquier…

Pero la chica no terminó por que Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios muy apasionado que Alicia correspondió. Cogió a la chica en brazos y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Valla ¿qué te ocurre?- dijo Alicia y el chico la dejó en el suelo.

Nada- dijo Harry sonriendo y Alicia le notó la voz un poco extraña- es que no puedo disfrutar de mi prometida.

¿Qué te ocurre en la voz?- dijo Alicia.

Nada- dijo Harry- cogí un poco de frío anoche y necesito muchos mimos.

Conque necesitas muchos mimos- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿quieres que vallamos a la habitación a que te los dé?

Eso estaría genial- dijo Harry sonriendo.

En ese momento Tobby empezó a gruñir y a enseñarle los dientes a Harry.

Tobby quieto- dijo Alicia- es Harry no te das cuenta. Anda vamos.

Alicia lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta la habitación. Allí se desprendieron de sus ropas y se dejaron llevar por sus instintos.

Casi una hora más tarde, Harry estaba en la cama y sobre su pecho estaba Alicia que dormía cómodamente apoyada. El chico miró su reloj, vio la hora y se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a la chica y se fue al baño, antes de entrar, cogió de sus pantalones un frasco. Cuando estuvo dentro se miró al espejo, se quitó las gafas y metió unos pelos en la poción para luego tomársela.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y vio como su rostro y su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, hasta que cambio y en el espejo se reflejo a un hombre de unos 24 años, pelo negro y ojos marrones que sonreía maliciosamente.

Salió del baño y guardó la botella en el bolsillo y las gafas en el bolsillo del pantalón y después se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Alicia se recostó en su pecho y el hombre que estaba junto a ella cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido al oír como la puerta principal del departamento se cerraba.

Harry cerró la puerta de la calle. Fue al salón y se extrañó al no ver a Alicia allí. Decidió ir al cuarto, tal vez se había sentido cansada y había ido a dar una cabezada. Se quitó el abrigo y abrió la puerta de la habitación y cuando lo hizo el abrigo se le cayó de las manos al ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

Alicia estaba en la cama completamente desnuda, abrazada a un hombre de unos 24 años, moreno y con ojos marrones que estaba desnudo y la abrazaba y ella le devolvía el abrazo.

Harry empezó a respirar aceleradamente, no podía ser cierto, lo que sus ojos veían no podía ser cierto pero se dio cuenta de que lo que veían sus ojos era cierto, que no era su imaginación. Alicia lo había engañado.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Se apoyó en ella y pudo oír como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos como si fuese un cristal.

"¿Cómo le había podido hacer algo así? ¿Cómo le había hecho eso tan cerca de su boda? ¿Desde cuando lo engañaba?" pensó Harry.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y se llevó las manos en el pelo desordenándose más de lo que lo tenía.

Mientras en la habitación de al lado, Alicia abría los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver que la persona que estaba a su lado no era Harry sino un hombre que no conocía, un hombre que nunca había visto.

El hombre abrió los ojos y miró a la chica con una sonrisa. Alicia se levantó en vuelta en la sabana mientras miraba a ese hombre.

"¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo se había acostado con ese hombre cuando tan solo quedaban once días para su boda? ¿Por qué había pensado que ese hombre era Harry? ¿Se lo había imaginado? No claro que no" pensó Alicia "yo no me he imaginado nada, yo he hecho el amor con Harry pero entonces ¿Qué hace este hombre aquí? ¿Y quien es?"

¿Quién eres?- dijo Alicia- ¿cómo has entrado en mi casa?

Por que no vuelves a la cama preciosa- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

No- dijo Alicia- vístete y vete ahora. Harry no te puede ver aquí- al ver que el hombre no se movía, le lanzó la ropa- venga.

El hombre obedeció y se empezó a vestir. Cuando estuvo completamente vestido, Alicia lo cogió del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación, ella todavía estaba envuelta en la sabana.

Vete de aquí- dijo Alicia- ahora, antes de que venga Harry.

Tranquila no tienes porque meterle prisa- dijo una voz tras ellos.

Alicia sintió que todo se derrumbaba, esa voz era la de Harry, los había visto, los había descubierto ¿y como se lo iba a explicar ahora?

Alicia y el hombre se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Harry sentado en el sofá mirándolos. Alicia nunca había visto tanta frialdad en los ojos de Harry.

Harry…- dijo Alicia- puedo explicarlo.

¿Explicarlo?- dijo Harry sonriendo irónicamente- me encantaría oír una de tus explicaciones pero antes ¿quién es ese?

Soy…- empezó el hombre y le tendió la mano como su fuese lo más normal del mundo lo que estaba pasando.

¡Cállate imbécil!- dijo Alicia desesperada- ¡Márchate!

¡¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por que se valla?!- dijo Harry- ¡¿quieres protegerle de que no le rompa la cara por lo que ha hecho?!

No- dijo Alicia.

Ella no me tiene por que defender- dijo el hombre- puedo yo solo contigo.

¡¿Quieres probar?!- dijo Harry pero Alicia se puso entre medias y empujó al desconocido.

¡Lárgate!- dijo Alicia.

Esta bien- dijo el hombre, se acercó a la chica y le fue a dar un beso en los labios pero ella se apartó- nos vemos preciosa.

El hombre salió del salón y oyeron como la puerta principal se cerraba dándoles a entender que el hombre ya se había ido.

Harry puedo explicártelo- dijo Alicia acercándose a su prometido.

¿Explicármelo?- dijo Harry- ¿quién es ese hombre?

No lo sé- dijo Alicia.

¡Oh me engañas con un hombre y ni siquiera sabes su nombre!- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos. La chica puso su mano en los brazos del chico y este se apartó- por favor no me toques.

Alicia cerró los ojos al oír eso, no la permitía que lo tocase, sentía que moría por dentro. Sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y los abrió pero ninguna resbaló por su rostro.

Pensé que eras tú cuando me acosté con él- dijo Alicia.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Harry sonriendo incrédulamente y sin dar crédito a sus oídos ¿cómo podía mentir de esa forma?- ¡¿me crees estúpido?!¡Me hubiese esperado cualquier cosa, cualquier excusa! ¡Cómo no es lo que parece! ¡De todo menos creí que eras tú cuando me acosté con él!

Te prometo que es cierto- dijo Alicia- yo te quiero

¡Ya veo como me lo demuestras!- gritó Harry- ¡acostándote con un hombre cuando tan solo falta once días para nuestra boda! ¡¿Así me lo demuestras?!¡¿Desde cuando haces esto?!¡¿Desde cuando me engañas como una cualquiera?!

Harry…

¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡Vete y no vuelvas nunca!- gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía como su corazón moría- ¡Tú ya no eres nada para mí, tan solo una mancha negra en mi vida que quiero olvidar! ¡Ójala nunca te hubiese conocido! ¡Vístete y lárgate!

Harry por favor- dijo Alicia comenzando a llorar- nos vamos a casar.

¡Oh no te equivocas!- dijo Harry- ¡nos íbamos a casar, por que se anula el matrimonio! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti! ¡Coge tus cosas y lárgate!

No me hagas esto Harry- dijo Alicia- yo te amo.

Pero Harry ya no escuchaba, cogió a Alicia del brazo y la llevó hasta la habitación. El chico la empujó y esta cayó al suelo.

¡Vístete y vete de mi casa!- dijo Harry con frialdad.

Alicia empezó a recoger su ropa mientras no paraba de llorar y Harry cogía una maleta y metía la ropa de la chica sin ningún cuidado. Cuando Harry vio que Alicia había terminado de vestirse, salió de la habitación para dejarla que terminase la maleta.

Alicia siguió metiendo la ropa, un joyero y algunas otras cosas personales. Miró su anillo de compromiso y después de unos segundos se lo quitó y lo dejó sobre la mesilla para después salir de la habitación. Vio a Harry arrodillado frente a Tobby mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

Te voy a echar de menos muchacho- dijo Harry.

Se levantó y se giró a Alicia que estaba en la puerta de la habitación mirándole y ya había parado de llorar. Se acercó a ella y le dio la correa de Tobby.

Harry…

Te enviaré tus demás pertenencias a través de Ron y Ginny o de tu tía Molly- dijo Harry cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola hasta la puerta que abrió y sacó a la chica- no quiero que vuelvas a mi casa.

Harry cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza desordenándoselo más y una solitaria lagrima surco su rostro y siguió por su cuello hasta perderse por el cuello de la camisa.

Alicia miró la puerta y se acercó a ella. Colocó el oído para ver si escuchaba algo pero no oía nada. Apoyó la frente en la puerta y más lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro y ella no hizo nada por detenerlas.

Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la puerta, se dejo caer suavemente y se abrazó con fuerza las piernas y lloró, lloró durante un rato más, un llanto silencioso que estaba desgarrando su corazón.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos ¿qué os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado aunque ha sido muy triste ¿alguna vez estarán juntos Alicia y Harry? Ahhhhh pues si lo queréis saber seguid leyendo el fic. Bueno espero que me dejéis muchos reviews que me suben mucho la moral. Besos y adiós.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 41: De nuevo vecinos.**

Alicia llegó hasta la Madriguera quería estar con su familia pero cuando ellos se enterasen de lo que había sucedido ¿la creerían o no? Llamo a la puerta principal de la casa y uno de los elfos domésticos que tenían contratados sus tíos abrió la puerta.

Señorita Alicia- dijo el elfo con su voz de pito- pase señorita Alicia.

Gracias William- dijo la chica entrando en la casa- ¿están mis tíos?

Si- dijo William- si señorita Alicia sus tíos están y también sus papas y sus primos.

¿Dónde están?- dijo Alicia.

En el salón señorita Alicia- dijo el elfo- William la acompaña señorita.

No hace falta, gracias- dijo Alicia.

William lo hace con mucho gusto- dijo el elfo- pero si la señorita quiere ir sola, William no la acompañará.

El elfo se marchó y Alicia se dirigió al salón. Abrió la puerta y todos la miraron y supieron en seguida que algo malo había pasado al ver a la chica con una maleta en una mano y Tobby en la otra y los ojos rojos, hinchados e impregnados de tristeza.

¿Qué pasa Alicia?- dijo Ron acercándose a su prima.

Alicia soltó la maleta y la correa de Tobby y se abrazó a su primo con fuerza y las lágrimas que creía que se habían acabado volvieron a inundar su rostro. Ron le devolvió el abrazo y la susurró cosas al oído para tranquilizarla.

¿Qué te ocurre primita?- dijo Ron y todos los escucharon.

La boda se cancela- dijo Alicia abrazándose a su primo con más fuerza- Harry ya no se quiere casar conmigo.

¿Qué?- dijo la señora Weasley levantándose- ¿por qué?

La chica empezó a contar lo ocurrido sin soltar a su primo que la devolvía el abrazo con fuerza. Cuando la chica terminó todos quedaron en silencio, era una historia un tanto extraña y entendían que Harry no la hubiese creído era un poco irreal pero la creyeron por el simple hecho de que sabían que en el mundo mágico podría pasar cualquier cosa y además por que sabían todo lo que la chica amaba a Harry.

Me miraba con tanta frialdad- dijo Alicia soltándose al fin de su primo- y ahora todo a terminado, todo.

Ya verás como todo se arregla- dijo Draco echándola el brazo por encima de los hombros y abrazándola como un hermano abraza a su hermana.

Vamos pastelito- dijo Thomas levantándose y cogiendo la maleta de su hija- vendrás a vivir con nosotros.

Solo por un tiempo- dijo Alicia cogiendo la correa de Tobby- solo hasta que encuentra un piso al que irme a vivir.

Esta bien- dijo Thomas- pero vamonos.

Harry conducía hacía el Valle de Godric, ya estaba en el pueblo e iba hacía casa de sus padres. Paso por al lado de la casa que él y Alicia habían comprado y siguió todo recto.

Llegó hasta lo más alto de una colina donde estaba la casa de sus padres, justo al lado estaba la de Sirius y al lado de esta estaba la de Remus.

Bajó del coche y entró al jardín de la casa y caminó hacía ella. Llamó a la puerta principal y su madre le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Hola cariño- dijo Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿dónde esta Alicia?¿No ha venido contigo?

Hola mama- dijo Harry y entró en la casa y caminó hacía el salón y fue cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que algo malo había pasado ya que no le había contestado a las otras dos preguntas.

Harry llegó al salón y vio a su padre riendo con Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Raichel por algo que Sirius les estaba contado.

Hijo- dijo James poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él para después darle un abrazo que Harry correspondió, en ese mismo momento entró Lily al salón y miró a sus dos niños- ¿dónde esta mi preciosa nuerita?

No ha venido- dijo Harry- y será mejor que la dejes de llamar así.

¿Té molesta que le diga preciosa?- dijo James.

No- dijo Harry caminando hacía el sofá y sentándose en él- pero ella ya no es tu nuera.

¿Qué?- dijo Lily- ¿qué quieres decir?

La boda se anula- dijo Harry dejando a todos muy sorprendidos- Alicia y yo hemos roto.

¿Estas de broma?- dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado.

¿Te parece Sirius que estoy bromeando?- dijo Harry y Sirius negó con la cabeza- Alicia y yo hemos discutido y lo hemos dejado.

Cariño por una pequeña discusión no se cancela una boda- dijo Lily.

Pero por que te pongan los cuernos sí ¿no?- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie- por que por eso hemos discutido por que la encontrado en nuestra cama con un tío.

Espera, espera para el carro amigo- dijo Sirius- por que creo que no entendí bien.

Entendiste perfectamente Sirius- dijo Harry- la muy… la muy…

No digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- dijo Lily.

¡Joder!- dijo Harry dándole un puñetazo al sillón- ¡Maldita sea! Me ha visto la cara de idiota.

Debe de haber una explicación- dijo Remus- Alicia te quiere Harry.

No Remus no hay ninguna explicación- dijo Harry- me ha engañado.

¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Tonks.

La he echado del departamento- dijo Harry- y voy a enviar a todos los invitados una nota diciéndoles que la boda se suspende.

¿Te vas a quedar a vivir en ese departamento?- dijo Raichel.

Lo he venido pensando en el camino y he decidido que no, ella ha estado allí con ese hombre y a saber con cuantos más- dijo Harry- lo venderé.

Puedes venirte aquí- dijo Lily.

No mama- dijo Harry- venderé el departamento y me iré a vivir a otro lado, lejos de aquí.

¿Qué?- dijo James- ¿cuándo dices lejos quieres decir a otro país?

No- dijo Harry- no me voy a alejar de vosotros ahora que habéis vuelto pero me voy a ir a vivir a la otra punta de Inglaterra donde ella no me encuentre por que no quiero verla.

Pero aun así la verás en el cuartel de aurores- dijo Sirius.

Pero para mí será invisible- dijo Harry.

¿Estas seguro de que quieres irte tan lejos?- dijo Lily.

Tranquila mama vendré a visitaros- dijo Harry- pero no se os ocurra decírselo a nadie y mucho menos a Alicia.

¿Y tus amigos? ¿No quieres que ellos se enteren?- dijo James.

Se lo contaré yo- dijo Harry- y les haré prometer que no se lo digan a Alicia. No quiero que ella lo sepa por ningún motivo.

Harry salió de casa de sus padres y se marchó en el coche. Cuando paso de nuevo por delante de la casa que había comprado con Alicia vio que en la cera de enfrente estaba ella con sus padres, su hermana y Tobby. Se dio cuenta de que ella también le había visto o por lo menos el coche.

--------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó del sofá, en donde había dormido in capaz de hacerlo en la habitación al pensar lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes allí. Se ducho y se fue sin siquiera desayunar al cuartel de aurores. Llegó al ministerio y vio que unos pasos más adelante que él iba Alicia y no pudo dejar de pensar que estaba hermosa.

No quería encontrársela de frente, así que espero a que la chica le diese la varita a Eric y este hiciese su comprobación rutinaria y que la chica se metiese en el ascensor y luego se acercó él a Eric.

Después de que el hombre comprobase su varita y de que se la devolviese, caminó por el largo pasillo hasta el ascensor. Subió hasta la segunda planta y cuando las puertas se abrieron se dirigió al cuartel general de aurores. Cuando entró vio a Alicia hablando con Draco, Ginny, Hermione y Ron en un lado. Harry se acercó a ellos mientras el corazón le latía a gran velocidad.

Cuando estuvo junto a ellos sentía como si su corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho y su voz no era capaz de salir pero cuando lo consiguió habló con seguridad.

Hola- dijo Harry.

Alicia se levantó de donde estaba sentada y sin mirar a nadie, se despidió de sus amigos y se marchó. Harry se sentó donde había estado unos segundos antes su ex prometida mientras sus amigos lo miraban.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry.

¿Por que no hablas con ella?- dijo Hermione.

¿Para que Hermione?- dijo Harry- ¿para discutir?

Para arreglarlo- dijo Hermione.

Lo que pasa Hermione, es que yo no quiero arreglarlo- dijo Harry.

Ella te quiere Harry- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

Valla que bien os ha engañado- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Harry…- empezó Ginny.

Mirad- dijo Harry empezando a enfadarse- yo sé perfectamente lo que vi, y la vi a ella con un hombre en nuestra cama donde tantas veces ella y yo habíamos estado juntos, me ha engañado y no pienso perdonarla nunca.

Pero ella te lo explicó- dijo Draco.

¡Oh sí!- dijo Harry- claro, que pensaba que era yo cuando se acostó con ese hombre. Y vosotros os lo habéis creído.

Pues si Harry, si nos lo hemos creído- dijo Ron mirándolo a los ojos- por que sé que mi prima te quiere.

Me quiere con todo su corazón- dijo Harry con sarcasmo- lo único que voy a decir de este tema es que me mudo.

¿Té mudas?- dijo Hermione- ¿a dónde?

No lo sé- dijo Harry- estoy buscando un departamento lejos de aquí donde ella no me pueda encontrar, ya tengo suficiente con verla en el trabajo. Cuando consiga uno os daré la dirección, pero solo si me prometéis que pase lo que pase no le daréis a ella la dirección.

Pero Harry…- dijo Ron.

Prometedlo- dijo Harry.

Lo prometemos- dijeron los cuatro a coro.

Alicia estaba sentada en un rincón del cuartel. Mirando a los merodeadores que estaban junto a sus esposas y que se habían mostrado muy fríos con ella cuando los había saludado pero lo entendía, sabía que Harry les había contado lo que había ocurrido.

Estaba introducida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Mark sonrió a Alicia que se vio in capaz de devolverle la sonrisa. El chico la miró a los ojos con intensidad, Alicia sentía que esos ojos azules intensos la taladraban pero no apartó la mirada y eso hizo sonreír más al chico.

Veo tristeza en tus ojos- dijo Mark.

Será por que estoy triste- dijo Alicia.

¿Y por que alguien que se va a casar va a estar triste?- dijo Mark.

Ya no me caso- dijo Alicia apartando la mirada del chico- la boda se ha cancelado.

Ya veo- dijo Mark mirándola- ahora entiendo tu tristeza.

¿Tu no tienes novia?- dijo Alicia para cambiar de tema.

No- dijo Mark sonriendo.

¿Sabes de algún sitio donde se venda un piso o se alquile?- dijo Alicia.

Pues no- dijo Mark- lo siento.

No te preocupes- dijo Alicia sonriendo por primera vez desde que lo había dejado con Harry.

Conseguí sacarte una sonrisa- dijo Mark sonriendo- es un principio.

Lo es- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

El siguiente paso es que aceptes comer hoy conmigo- dijo Mark sonriendo.

Alicia quedó en silencio, sin saber que contestar, miró donde estaba Harry que seguía hablando con sus amigos y luego miró a Mark.

El día fue tranquilo en el cuartel. Alicia estuvo casi todo el tiempo hablando con Mark, y dándose cuenta que era un chico muy simpático y cariñoso. Mientras que Harry los miraba de reojo y seguía hablando con sus amigos.

Llegó la hora de la salida y de irse a comer. Harry se iba a ir a la Madriguera a comer con sus padres, el resto de los merodeadores y con los padres de Alicia pero eso implicaba que también tendría que comer con Alicia. Él, Ron, Draco, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a Alicia que estaba cogiendo sus cosas. Harry se quedó unos pasos atrás que sus amigos.

¿Vienes a comer a la Madriguera?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Alicia miró a Harry a los ojos pero apartó la mirada rápidamente y dijo.

No puedo. Tengo unas cosas que hacer.

Ah- dijo Ron- ¿qué cosas?

En ese momento la pregunta de Ron quedó contestada. Mark se acercó a ellos sonriendo y le puso una mano en el hombro a Alicia.

¿Nos vamos?- dijo el chico.

Si- dijo Alicia sonrojada, luego miró a sus amigos- adiós.

Adiós- dijo Mark.

Adiós- dijeron todos menos Harry que apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras veía a Alicia alejarse junto a Mark.

Ya veo cuanto me quiere- dijo Harry y todos sus amigos quedaron en silencio- ayer rompimos nuestro compromiso y hoy ya esta con otro tío.

Ninguno de sus amigos supo lo que decir, solo miraban por donde la chica se había ido con Mark.

¿Qué haces primita?- susurró Ron para sí mismo.

Alicia y Mark llegaron a un restaurante informal donde los pusieron en una mesa para dos personas junto a la ventan. Mientras esperaban a que el camarero se acercase a ellos, estuvieron hablando.

¿Y por que nunca ejerciste como mendimago?- dijo Alicia.

Bueno yo decidí estudiar mendimagia por que alguien al que admiraba muchísimo y que creí que nunca me defraudaría lo estudiaba- dijo Mark- pero cuando terminé de estudiar y antes de que ejerciese como mendimago esa persona que defraudó y me hizo daño tanto que le llegué a odiar y decidí estudiar para ser auror.

Valla- dijo Alicia.

El camarero se les acercó y pidieron y mientras esperaban a que le trajesen la comida siguieron hablando.

Harry conducía su coche por las calles de Londres, al final había decidido no ir a comer a la Madriguera, no después de haber visto como Alicia se iba con Mark, hubiese preferido un millón de veces que la chica hubiese ido a la Madriguera y soportar su presencia a tener que verla salir junto a otro hombre sin saber a donde iban.

Junto a él llevaba un periódico donde había señalado unos cuantos anuncios de pisos que se vendían y alquilaban. No estaba seguro pero prefería alquilar un piso que comprarlo. Él ya había puesto su cartel de que se vendía su piso.

Estuvo durante toda la tarde mirando piso que estuviesen bastante lejos de su antiguo departamento y cuando ya era bien entrada la noche volvió a su departamento.

Abrió la puerta y suspiró con resignación el silencio que había, no era como unos meses atrás que siempre se oía los ladridos de Tobby que siempre lo iba recibir a la puerta cuando llegaba de la calle, ya no oía la risa, la voz de Alicia, ya no sentía su aroma, ya no quedaba nada de ella.

Harry entró al salón y cogió una foto que había encima de la mesa. Vio a Alicia y a él mismo abrazándose y sonriendo al Harry que estaba mirando la foto. Que felices habían sido en esos tiempos, pensó Harry. Deseaba volver a esos tiempos y tenerla junto a él pero no lo entendía ¿por qué le había engañado? Eran felices, con algunos problemas como todo el mundo pero felices si exceptuaban el hecho de que no podían tener hijos pero lo habían aceptado y habían decidido adoptar entonces ¿por qué le había engañado? Él nunca la había tratado mal, él siempre había estado junto a ella pero por más que lo pensaba no era capaz de entender el motivo que había tenido para engañarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasados dos días desde que Alicia había comido junto a Mark. Harry ya le había entregado todas las cosas a Alicia mediante Molly. El ojiverde había conseguido vender el departamento por una gran suma de dinero y él había encontrado un piso de alquiler, no muy grande pero acogedor, bastante lejos como él quería. Alicia no había tenido tanta suerte ya que ella no había encontrado un piso, se había enterado de que Harry se había mudado cuando un día fue a visitar a Javier y María a su antiguo departamento y estos se lo habían contado.

Alicia y Mark se habían hecho muy amigos y Alicia pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él cuando estaban en el ministerio trabajando y el chico siempre le informa de algún piso que estuviese en venta o alquiler.

Llegó el cuatro de Abril, Alicia caminaba por las calles de Londres, acababa de ir ha ver un piso pero no le había convencido y estaba empezando a desesperándose, no es que no le gustase vivir con sus padres pero estaba cansada de su madre fuese detrás de ella recogiéndole las cosas que dejaba por su habitación tirada.

Caminaba mirando un periódico, tachó el anuncio que había ido a ver y siguió mirando el periódico cuando chocó con una persona.

Lo siento- dijo Alicia- no miré por donde iba.

Alicia- dijo la voz de un hombre.

Alicia levantó la cabeza y sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Jack, su mendimago.

¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo Jack.

Estoy buscando un piso- dijo Alicia.

Pero tu sola- dijo Jack- lo más normal es que vinieses con Harry.

Bueno… es que Harry y yo hemos roto- dijo Alicia- y estoy buscando un piso para irme a vivir.

¡Oh valla!- dijo el hombre con lastima- lo siento.

No te preocupes- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿y tu que haces por aquí?

Vivo por aquí cerca- dijo Jack- he ido a hacer unas compras y ahora me iba a tomar un café a una cafetería de por aquí cerca ¿qué te parece si te vienes?

No sé- dijo Alicia- debo seguir buscando un piso.

Venga anda- dijo Jack- el café me sentará mucho mejor si me lo tomo en compañía de una chica tan bonita como tú.

Bueno si me lo pides así- dijo Alicia- no me puedo negar.

Los dos se fueron a una cafetería que había cerca y se tomaron varios cafés mientras hablaban.

Harry caminaba por las calles de Londres, había ido ha hacer unas compras y ahora volvía a su casa. Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta del portal, entró y soltó la puerta para que se cerrase pero oyó un ruido y se dio la vuelta. Vio a una chica que había sujetado la puerta con la mano antes de que se cerrase. Era una chica de estatura media, castaña clara y de ojos marrones, iba muy sucia y llevaba un vestido sucio y andrajoso pero lo que llamo más su atención fue su abultado vientre. La muchacha no debía de tener más de 17 o 18 años y era muy bonita. Tenía mala cara.

Ayúdame por favor- dijo la chica antes de desmayarse.

Harry la cogió antes de que cayese al suelo y se fue hacía su departamento. Abrió la puerta y la tumbo en la cama. Después de unas horas la chica despertó. Harry estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella. La chica al verlo se incorporó todo lo rápido que su estado le permitía.

Tranquila no te voy hacer daño- dijo Harry.

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo la chica.

En mi casa- dijo Harry sonriendo y le tendió la mano- me llamo…

Harry Potter- dijo la chica fijándose en su cicatriz.

Así que eres bruja- dijo Harry y la chica asintió- ¿cómo te llamas?

Elisabeth Hamilton- dijo la chica.

¿Y se puede saber Elisabeth por que llevas este aspecto?- dijo Harry.

Es una larga historia- dijo Elisabeth.

Tengo tiempo- dijo Harry.

Yo hace un año y medio conocí a un hombre era hermano de un buen amigo mío, me enamoré de él y yo creía que él de mí también- dijo Elisabeth- él me prometió una vida maravillosa y me dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos, mis padres se enteraron de mi relación con él y quisieron que lo dejará ya que él era muchos años mayor que yo pero yo me negué por que le quería cuando se lo conté a él me dijo que me fuese a vivir con él cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad y yo acepte, rompí toda relación con mis padres y me fui a vivir con él. Al principio fue bien pero cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada me dejó abandonada sin nada y yo no me he atrevido a llamar a mis padres. He estado viviendo durante más de siete meses en la calle.

Ya veo- dijo Harry- ¿por qué no llames a tus padres?

Por que no sería capaz de mirarlos a la cara- dijo Elisabeth dejando escapar algunas lagrimas- ellos tenían razón pero no les hice caso.

¿Los echas de menos?- dijo Harry, la chica asintió- bueno pues si no quieres llamar a tus padres puedes quedarte a vivir aquí conmigo.

¿Qué?- dijo Elisabeth mirándolo sorprendida.

Que puedes quedarte a vivir aquí- dijo Harry sonriendo- no voy a dejarte en la calle de nuevo y menos en tu estado, estarás apunto de dar a luz.

Si- dijo Elisabeth- pero no me conoces.

Bueno se como te llamas- dijo Harry- me as contado lo que té a ocurrido, a mí me vale ¿y a ti?

Si- dijo Elisabeth sonriendo y la chica le dio un fuerte abrazo- gracias.

De nada- dijo Harry- este será tu cuarto y deberías darte una ducha, te dejaré algo de mi ropa y ya mañana saldremos de compras pero por la tarde que por la mañana tengo que trabajar.

Vale- dijo Elisabeth sonriendo- gracias.

De nada- dijo Harry y salió de la habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------

El dieciocho de mayo, Harry se despertó por la noche cuando oyó a Elisabeth gritar. Se levantó corriendo y fue al cuarto de la chica. Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y vio a la chica en la cama sujetándose el vientre. Harry se acercó a ella y vio la cama mojada, había roto aguas. El chico la abrazó y se aparecieron en un callejón cerca del hospital muggle más próximo a su casa. Harry y Elisabeth habían estado un día hablando sobre el embarazo y la chica le había pedido ir al hospital muggle en vez de a San Mungo y él había aceptado.

Entraron al hospital y un celador se les acercó con una silla de ruedas donde Elisabeth se sentó. Un médico se les acercó y Harry estuvo con Elisabeth durante todo el parto, no se separó ni un segundo de ella y se le encogió el corazón al ver al pequeño bebe entre los brazos de su madre y sintió como si fuese suyo, su pequeño.

¿Cómo le llamarán?- les preguntó la enfermera cuando ya estaban en una habitación del hospital.

Harry- dijo Elisabeth sonriendo y dejando a Harry atónito.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry se había tomado unos días libres para estar junto a Elisabeth. Todos sabían la historia de la chica menos Alicia y por eso Remus y Sirius le habían concedido unos días libres. Harry estaba entusiasmado con el bebe, tanto que parecía el padre. Harry y Elisabeth se habían hecho muy amigos. Harry creyó conveniente contarle a Elisabeth lo de Alicia ya que ella se había sincerado con él el primer día que se conocieron y además se sintió muy bien desahogándose con ella.

Alicia por otro lado se preguntaba el motivo por el que Harry no iba a trabajar. Había seguido viéndose con Jack y Mark y era muy amiga de los dos. Y no fue hasta principios de mayo que encontró un piso de alquiler que le gustaba.

Era tres de mayo, Elisabeth llamo a la puerta del piso que compartía con Harry. Era una tarde soleada y se había ido ha hacer la compra mientras Harry se quedaba en la casa con el pequeño Harry. La puerta se abrió y vio a ambos Harrys, el mayor tenía entre sus brazos a al pequeño.

Ya te as vuelto a dejar las llaves- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Si- dijo Elisabeth entrando- me dejaría la cabeza sino la tuviese sobre los hombros.

Mira ya llegó mama- dijo Harry sonriendo- dile hola a mama.

Harry todavía es pequeño para que hable- dijo Elisabeth cuando volvió de dejar la compra en la cocina- ¿sabes? Ya han alquilado el piso de enfrente podríamos ir a darle la bienvenida.

Vale- dijo Harry- pero primero voy a acostar a Harry que sé a dormido.

Harry lo llevó al cuarto de Elisabeth y lo tumbo en la cuna que le habían comprado. Salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido y salió junto a Elisabeth de la casa. No cerraron del todo la puerta y llamaron al timbre de la del frente.

La puerta se abrió y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al ver allí delante de él a la chica que le había engañado pero a la que aún seguía amando con todo el corazón. Elisabeth sonreía pero su sonrisa se borró cuando oyó hablar a Harry.

Alicia- dijo Harry.

Elisabeth la observó, esa era Alicia, Harry le había hablado mucho de ella y le había hablado de su belleza pero nunca se la imaginó tan hermosa y la chica creyó que hacían una estupenda pareja.

Harry- dijo Alicia mirándolo.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry.

Eso mismo pregunto yo- dijo Alicia.

Vivo aquí- dijo Harry.

Y yo también- dijo Alicia.

¿Quién te ha dicho que vivo aquí?- dijo Harry.

Nadie- dijo Alicia.

¿Cómo que nadie?- dijo Harry- alguien te lo ha tenido que decir para que decidieses venir a vivir aquí.

Mira Harry te tienes que ir dando cuenta de que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor- dijo Alicia- no eres el centro del universo. He venido aquí por que me gustó el piso ni siquiera sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Yo casi mejor me voy- dijo Elisabeth un poco incómoda- creo que tenéis cosas de las que hablar.

Elisabeth entró en la casa y Alicia la observó mientras sentía una punzada de celos en el pecho.

¿Quién es esa?- dijo Alicia.

Elisabeth…- dijo Harry- a ti que te importa quien es.

¿Es tu novia?- dijo Alicia- un poco joven que tiene 16 años.

18- dijo Harry.

¿Es tu novia?- dijo Alicia.

Y que pasa si lo es- dijo Harry. Elisabeth, que estaba detrás de la puerta, se llevó las manos a la frente al escuchar eso- ¿estas celosa?

¡Ja!- dijo Alicia- ¡más quisieras tu que yo estuviese celosa!

Lo que tu digas- dijo Harry sonriendo triunfante- por cierto tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para vender la casa que compramos en el Valle de Godric.

Yo no pienso vender la casa- dijo Alicia.

No empecemos de nuevo con esta discusión como cada vez que hablamos de esto- dijo Harry.

No pienso venderla y no hay más que hablar- dijo Alicia.

Pues te vendo yo mi parte- dijo Harry- si la quieres te vendo mi parte.

No quiero comprártela- dijo Alicia.

Entonces ¿qué quiere?- dijo Harry enfadado.

Que me dejes en paz eso es lo que quiero- dijo Alicia y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Harry apretó con fuerza los puños, ahogó un grito de desesperación y se reprimió en darle un puñetazo a la puerta. Entró en su casa y cuando cerró la puerta vio a Elisabeth con las manos en las caderas y con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Por qué no has negado que somos novios?- dijo Elisabeth.

Ni siquiera yo lo se- dijo Harry- será por que me gusta verla celosa por mi.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero bueno aquí esta el capítulo intentaré actualizar antes la próxima vez. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Besos y adiós.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 42: Una decisión precipitada.**

Alicia cerró con furia la puerta, entre tantos pisos tenía que comprar el de enfrente de Harry. La chica se fue al salón y siguió sacando las cosas como había estado haciendo antes de que llamasen a la puerta. Alicia abrió una de las cajas que Harry le había entregado a Molly para que se la diese a ella, desde que su tía se la había dado no la había abierto y no sabía lo que había dentro.

Abrió la caja y dentro vio dos álbumes de fotos de Harry y ella juntos. Supuso que el chico no las quería y se la había dado a ella, lo que ella no sabía es que Harry se había guardado algunas fotos. Alicia siguió sacando cosas de dentro de la caja mientras escuchaba la mini cadena. Alicia sacó de dentro una cinta de video y sus ojos se humedecieron al leer la etiqueta en la que ponía "Nuestros primer San Valentín juntos". La chica dejó la cinta en la mesa y lo siguiente que sacó fue el oso de peluche que Harry le había conseguido en la feria. La chica estaba observando el oso cuando se empezó a escuchar una canción en la mini cadena que hizo que su corazón se encogiese. La canción era la que habían bailado durante el día de San Valentín. Las manos de Alicia temblaron y el oso se le cayó al suelo mientras las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. La chica ocultó su rostro entre sus manos mientras su corazón se llenaba de recuerdos maravillosos que pertenecían al pasado, un pasado al que quería volver.

Alicia seguía llorando cuando el móvil le sonó. La chica al principio no quiso contestar y seguir sintiendo su dolor, llorar y llorar hasta no poder más, por que echaba de menos Harry, le añoraba como nunca había añorado a nadie y quería volver a estar junto a él pero sabía que eso nunca ocurriría.

Alicia al ver que el móvil seguía sonando, lo cogió y descolgó respondiendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo de lagrimas- no te preocupes si lloro de felicidad por Eva… si ya voy a San Mungo… estoy bien- Eva había dado a luz y una sensación de vacío se había apoderado de Alicia al pensar que ella nunca podría tener hijos- una niña… cuanto me alegro… si ya voy para haya… no te preocupes María… Hasta ahora.

Alicia se desapareció sin saber que una persona que vivía en el piso de enfrente también había recibido la llamada de Javier e iba al mismo sitio.

Alicia apreció en San Mungo y se acercó corriendo a la recepcionista.

Disculpe- dijo su voz pero no fue la única.

Harry estaba a su lado, los dos se miraron a los ojos, sus miradas se conectaron y entendieron que era un desafío, el primero que apartase la mirada, perdería. La recepcionista los miraba con la boca abierta.

¿Disculpen?- dijo la mujer intentando llamar su atención- ¿disculpen?- ambos apartaron la mirada a la vez y miraron a la recepcionista que retrocedió unos pasos ante la mirada de los chicos- están obstruyendo el paso.

Alicia y Harry miraron atrás y vieron una cola de personas que esperaban para preguntar a la recepcionista.

Discúlpeme- dijo Alicia mirando a la mujer- ¿en qué habitación esta Eva Gómez?

La mujer revisó una larga lista y dijo:

En la habitación 333, en la cuarta planta, a la derecha- dijo la recepcionista.

Gracias- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Se volvieron a fulminar con la mirada mientras salían de la cola y caminaban hacía el ascensor.

Tu as apartado antes la mirada- dijo Harry.

¿Qué?- dijo Alicia mirándolos mientras subían en el ascensor- tu te as acobardado antes.

Pero que dices- dijo Harry mientras salían del ascensor y caminaban por el largo pasillo.

Idiota- dijo Alicia entre dientes.

Harry iba a contestar pero llegaron a la habitación de Eva. Harry iba a entrar pero Alicia lo empujó para entrar ella antes pero Harry la dio un pequeño empujón para entrar él y así estuvieron mientras Eva, Joaquín y la familia de estos los miraban sorprendidos.

Harry yo entro primero- dijo Alicia mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas a Harry.

No yo- dijo el chico y consiguió apartarla y entrar primero.

Alicia entró tras él hecha una furia, Harry estaba junto a Eva que tenía en brazos a la niña.

Eres idiota Harry- dijo Alicia- ¿por qué tenías que entrar tu primero?

¿Y por que lo tenías que hacer tu?- dijo Harry.

Por que los conozco de antes, por que son como mi familia y por que no son nada tuyo- dijo Alicia- además no se que haces tu aquí.

Javier me avisó- dijo Harry acariciando al bebe- así que algo seré cuando me llaman.

Alicia no contestó, estaba demasiado embobada, viendo como Harry acariciaba al bebe con ternura, como los miraba con dulzura y deseó ser Eva y que esa niña fuese su hija y la de Harry. Alicia no lo pudo evitar y los ojos se le inundaron las lágrimas.

¿Cómo se llamará?- dijo Harry.

Tara- dijo Eva sonriendo- y ya le han venido a visitar mucha gente a la pequeña Tara ¿a qué sí, cariño?

Eva hablaba con la niña y la dio un beso en la frente. Alicia no pudo evitarlo y soltó un sollozo. Todos la miraron y vieron las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

Perdonadme. Lo siento mucho- dijo Alicia y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Javier salió corriendo detrás de ella. Harry se quedó allí mirando por donde ambos se habían ido.

Yo creo que me voy- dijo Harry mirándolos a todos- cuidaos y tu Joaquín cuida de estas dos hermosuras.

Eva sonrió al ver que la señalaba a ella y a Tara.

Lo haré- dijo Joaquín sonriendo.

Harry salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo por donde no vio ni a Javier, ni a Alicia. Espero el ascensor pero al ver que tardaba mucho, decidió bajar por las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras pero se detuvo al oír las voces de Javier y Alicia. Se asomó y vio a Alicia llorando y a Javier frente a ella intentando tranquilizarla.

Shh no llores- dijo Javier acariciándole el pelo.

Lo siento- dijo Alicia intentando sonreír- si estoy contenta, muy contenta por tu hermana y Joaquín pero…- la chica se detuvo, llevó una mano a la boca para que Javier no viese como sus labios temblaban pero pronto la apartó- … no puedo evitar sentir envidia pero no solo de ella sino también de todas la mujeres embarazadas por que pienso "yo nunca estaré como ellas". Veo sus barrigas gordas y lindas, las veo tan felices y yo nunca estaré como ellas y lo peor es que ahora por las noches sueño con el tiempo que estuve secuestrada.

Pero lo habías dejado de hacer- dijo Javier- ya no soñabas con eso.

Pero desde que no duermo con Harry las pesadillas han vuelto y se han duplicado- dijo Alicia- un día… un día… me da vergüenza decírtelo.

Dímelo yo nunca me reiría- dijo Javier con dulzura.

Un día desperté después de un sueño- dijo Alicia llorando- estaba aterrorizada y… y… me di cuenta de que me había orinado encima- Harry quedó petrificado al escuchar eso, sintió una terrible lastima por ella, un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba respirar- pero eso no me pasaba antes por que sabía que Harry estaba conmigo y me protegía pero ahora siento miedo de estar sola.

Entonces ¿por qué té as ido a vivir sola?- dijo Javier.

No lo sé- dijo Alicia y miró a Javier a los ojos- a veces me pregunto si fue buena idea venir a vivir aquí. Muchas veces deseo echar el tiempo atrás y volver a España.

Pero aquí no sólo hemos vivido cosas malas, también las hemos vivido buenas- dijo Javier.

Pero las malas se quedan grabadas a fuego en el corazón- dijo Alicia llorando sin para mientras se ponía la mano en el corazón.

Pero gracias a que viniste a vivir aquí tus padres han resucitado y tu hermana- dijo Javier- y además conociste a Harry.

Harry…- dijo Alicia abrazándose a Javier y este la devolvió el abrazo y apoyo la barbilla en la cabeza de ella- ¿qué voy hacer sin él? Le quiero.

Harry cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared mientras oía las últimas palabras de la chica una y otra vez en su cabeza. Le quería, se dijo Harry, que sincero sonaba pero que mentira tan grande era en realidad. Si lo quisiera, no lo había engañado con otro hombre, en su cama, donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor con él.

No lo podía negar la amaba, pero no podía perdonarla. Sentía envidia de Javier, le gustaría estar en esos momentos en su lugar y abrazar a Alicia, ser él el que la consolara, decirla que todo saldría bien y besarla ¡Dios como echaba de menos sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, como echaba de menos hacerla el amor!

Cuando la veía en el trabajo, deseaba acercarse a ella, llevarla a un lugar apartado y hacerla el amor durante horas y horas, disfrutar de ella como antes. No soportaba verla con Mark y algunas veces la había visto con Jack por la calle, se moría de celos al verla con otros hombres por que aun creía ser su dueño pero ya no lo era y quizás nunca lo había sido pero él si, él si fue completamente suyo, ella fue su dueña.

-------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Harry y Alicia les contaron a sus amigos lo ocurrido, les contaron que volvían a ser vecinos pero cada uno a su manera. Después de trabajar, Harry se fue a la Madriguera a comer con los Weasley pero Alicia decidió no ir para no verle. Ya tenía suficiente en el trabajo y vivir enfrente de él para encima comer juntos.

Alicia subía las escaleras del bloque de pisos en el que vivía. Sacó las llaves del bolso y cuando llegó a la planta en la que estaba el piso en el que vivía y vio a Elisabeth sentada en las escaleras con el bebe en los brazos. Alicia la miró con celos al pensar que ella vivía con Harry. Elisabeth apartó la mirada un poco incómoda, siempre que se encontraba con Alicia se sentía culpable de estar viviendo con Harry.

Alicia metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió las puerta pero cuando iba a entrar oyó el llanto de el bebe. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Elisabeth intentando calmar al bebe.

¿Por qué no entras?- dijo Alicia señalando con la cabeza la puerta de la casa de Harry.

Es que me he dejado las llaves- dijo Elisabeth- y estoy esperando a Harry.

Pues Harry va a tardar se ha ido a comer a casa de mis tíos.

¡Oh!- dijo Elisabeth- pues yo tengo que darle el pecho a Harry.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Alicia sin dar créditos a sus oídos.

Me refiero al bebe- dijo Elisabeth rápidamente- se llama Harry.

¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia mirando al bebe- pues si quieres puedes entrar en mi casa y darle de comer mientras esperas a Harry.

¿No te importa?- dijo Elisabeth.

No, pasa- dijo Alicia.

Las dos entraron en el departamento, Alicia dejó el bolso en una mesa y se sentó en el sofá.

¿Prefieres que te deje sola?- dijo Alicia.

No, claro que no- dijo Elisabeth dándole el pecho al bebe- no me importa.

Alicia observaba como el bebe mamaba de Elisabeth. Era hermoso, y ella quería tener un hijo, aunque solo fuese uno, para darle el pecho.

¿Harry también está presente cuando le das de comer?- dijo Alicia.

Si a veces- dijo Elisabeth sonriendo- le encanta ver como lo hago pero no mira de ninguna manera extraña, quiero decir no me mira de ninguna manera indecente. Me mira, bueno más bien mira al bebe como si fuese un milagro que comiese de mi pecho, sus ojos se llenan de inocencia al igual que a ti.

Estaba pensando que yo nunca podré hacer eso- dijo Alicia con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas y sonriendo con tristeza- Harry y tú ¿sois novios?

No- dijo Elisabeth sonriendo- solo amigos.

Elisabeth le contó como se habían conocido mientras Alicia escuchaba con interés la historia.

¿Y por que vivías en la calle?- dijo Alicia y Elisabeth le contó la historia de su novio.

Lo siento- dijo Alicia.

Bueno mejor sola que con alguien así- dijo Elisabeth.

Harry te habrá contado lo que pasó entre nosotros- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Elisabeth mientras daba unos golpecitos en la espalda a Harry para que echase los gases

¿Harry te ha hablado mucho de mí?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Elisabeth- ¿es cierto que pensaste que era él cuando te acostaste con ese hombre?

Si- dijo Alicia mirándola a los ojos- yo nunca la engañaría por que lo quiero.

Elisabeth la devolvió la mirada y supo que decía la verdad, había sinceridad en sus ojos, mucha sinceridad, tanta que no podía ser falso. Las chicas siguieron hablando sobre el amor, los chicos, los bebes, el matrimonio y muchas más cosas. Comieron juntas y luego siguieron hablando más hasta bien entrada la tarde hasta que Elisabeth dijo que iría a ver si Harry ya había vuelto a casa.

Vuelve cuando quieras- dijo Alicia sonriendo- y tráete a Harry.

Lo haré- dijo Elisabeth sonriendo.

Elisabeth llamó al timbre de la puerta mientras Alicia esperaba en la puerta para ver si Harry estaba. La puerta se abrió y Harry suspiró aliviado a ver a Elisabeth y a Harry.

Estaba preocupado- dijo Harry- ¿dónde te habías metido?

Me dejé las llaves- dijo Elisabeth- y Alicia me dijo que entrase a su casa hasta que llegases.

Harry levantó la mirada y vio a Alicia apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Otro día hablamos Elisabeth- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Si cuando quieras- dijo Elisabeth.

Alicia cerró la puerta. Elisabeth y Harry entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta.

¿Te has hecho amiga de Alicia?- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo Elisabeth- es una chica muy simpática, he estado hablando con ella y ya entiendo por que te enamoraste de ella, nos hemos hecho amigas- Harry no dijo nada- bueno me voy a la cama, no me apetece cenar y voy a acostar a Harry ¿quieres que te haga algo de comer?

No me lo hago yo- dijo Harry- tu vete a dormir.

Elisabeth se fue a su cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta miró a Harry y dijo:

Harry, yo la creo cuando me dice que ella creía que eras tú cuando se acostó con ese hombre, lo sé por que he visto sinceridad en sus ojos y por que te quiere.

Elisabeth cerró la puerta y Harry se quedó unos segundos parados para luego irse a la cama también, sin cenar por que estaba cansado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Elisabeth y Alicia hablaron y ahora eran muy amigas. Entre Harry y Alicia seguían las cosas igual. Harry un día se fue a comprar junto a Elisabeth una cámara de video muggle por que la chica quería grabar todos los momentos importantes de su hijo. A Harry le había parecido una buena idea. Por otro lado, Alicia hablaba mucho con Mark y con Jack.

Alicia entró a su casa, volvía de trabajar y vio que en el contestador del teléfono había 10 mensajes. Alicia le dio al botón y comenzó a escucharlo.

Cariño ¿cuándo vas a venir a comer a la Madriguera?- dijo la voz de Elisa- tu tía quiere verte, por favor llámame.

Alicia se quitó la ropa y se fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer mientras cocinaba seguía escuchando los mensajes.

Alicia por favor llámame- dijo la voz de Jack y la chica suspiró- necesito hablar contigo por favor.

Alicia dejó de pelar patatas al recordar la proposición que le había hecho Jack hacía unos tres días y desde ese día no habían vuelto a hablar.

FLASH BACK 

Alicia estaba en una cafetería sentada enfrente de ella estaba Jack los dos hablaban animadamente aunque Alicia no podía dejar de pensar en Harry y la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos. Jack vio esa tristeza y la cogió la mano que la chica tenía encima de la mesa y la chica la miró a los ojos.

No me gusta verte triste- dijo Jack con ternura- no me gusta verte sufrir por Harry.

Es inevitable- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza.

Alicia, yo estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos. Alicia ya se había dado cuenta de eso pero siempre se había hecho la tonta- te amo y no soporto verte sufrir.

Jack es muy halagador pero…

Ya sé que tú sigues amando a Harry pero tal vez si me dejas darte mi cariño podría conseguir tu amor y que te enamores de mí- dijo Jack agarrando la mano de la chica con sus dos manos- yo estaría dispuesto a esperar.

Pero Jack…- Jack le soltó las manos y sacó una cosa del bolsillo del pantalón.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Jack abriendo una caja donde había un hermoso anillo de compromiso y Alicia recordó el anillo que Harry le regaló y en él día en que se lo pidió.

Lo siento Jack pero no puedo- dijo Alicia levantándose y dejando en la mesa algo de dinero para pagar los cafés- no estaría bien casarme contigo, amando a Harry. Solo conseguiría hacerte daño y hacérmelo a mi misma.

Alicia salió de la cafetería dejando a Jack sentado allí sólo mientras miraba el anillo.

FIN FLASH BACK 

Esto no se lo había contado a nadie, se lo había callado. No habían vuelto a hablar y el chico siempre le dejaba mensajes para que lo llamase, Alicia siempre dejaba que saltase el contestador para saber quien era y así coger el teléfono a quien no fuese Jack.

Alicia por favor, se que todavía amas a Harry pero yo podría hacerte olvidarlo por favor te quiero, llámame te lo suplico- decía otro de los mensajes de Jack y así más o menos eran todos pero Alicia no le llamaba.

Y no era por que se hubiese enfadado sino por que no sabía como mirarle a la cara después de esa proposición que le había hecho.

Después de comer, Alicia se fue a su cuarto y se probó una ropa que se había comprado el día anterior. Mark le había propuesto irse a comer después del trabajo y ella había aceptado, después de comer se había ido de compras y la chica se había comprado algo de ropa y aunque pensaba que así se animaría un poco no se animó nada.

Se estaba mirando en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Se había puesto una falda negra muy estrecha y con una raja en el lado derecho, la falda le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas, le marcaba mucho el trasero y las curvas. Se puso unas medias que eran hasta la mitad del muslo que eran de color carne y unos zapatos negros con un tacón bastante alto y en la parte de arriba se había puesto una camisa blanca de manga corta y cortita, se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa dejando al descubierto un poco del sostén rojo. Alicia sonrió al ver su reflejo, no estaba mal, nada mal, no había hecho una mala compra. Estaba mirándose en el espejo cuando oyó que llamaban al timbre.

Salió de la habitación y se fue a la puerta. Al abrir vio a Elisabeth sonriéndola, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Valla que linda- dijo Elisabeth mirando su atuendo- ¿vas a salir?

No- dijo Alicia- es que me lo compre ayer y me lo estaba probando- ¿te gusta?

Mucho- dijo Elisabeth- venía para ver si querías tomar un té conmigo.

Pero ¿esta Harry?- dijo Alicia.

El mayor no- dijo Elisabeth sonriendo.

No sé- dijo Alicia- podría llegar y no creo que le gustase verme en su casa.

Anda- dijo Elisabeth- anímate.

Esta bien- dijo Alicia cogió las llaves y se fueron a casa de Harry.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Alicia cogió en brazos a Harry mientras Elisabeth servía el té. Después se pusieron hablar tranquilamente de sus cosas pero Alicia no le contó nada sobre la proposición de Jack ni siquiera le había hablado de él, ni de Mark.

Llevarían como una hora hablando cuando oyeron que la puerta se abría. Las dos miraron a la puerta y vieron a Harry que se quedó mirando a Alicia que tenía en sus brazos a Harry, se le veía preciosa con en el bebe en brazos. Todos estaban en silencio, Elisabeth cogió al pequeño Harry en brazos y se puso en pie.

Ahora que me acuerdo tengo que ir a comprar una cosa que se me ha olvidado- dijo Elisabeth haciéndose la despistada.

Espera y me voy contigo- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie.

Harry miró la ropa que la chica llevaba y empezó a sentir el deseo que siempre sentía cuando la veía pero ahora con mucha más intensidad.

No, no- dijo Elisabeth- es que tengo que ir yo sola. Tú quédate aquí con Harry. Adiós.

Elisabeth salió de la casa, guiñándole un ojo a Alicia y otro a Harry sin que el otro se diese cuenta y los dos la fulminaron con la mirada. Los dos quedaron a solas y Alicia cogió las tazas del té y la tetera.

Lo llevará a la cocina, lo fregaré y me iré- dijo Alicia.

Lo puedo hacer yo- dijo Harry.

No, lo he ensuciado yo y yo lo limpiaré- dijo Alicia.

Se fue a la cocina y Harry observó la elegancia con la que caminaba, como se le movía el trasero al hacerlo. ¿Por qué la seguía deseando? Se preguntaba Harry. El chico la siguió hasta la cocina y entró tras ella.

La chica se puso a fregar de manera muggle las tazas mientras Harry la observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Esta preciosa, pensó Harry. El deseo crecía cada vez más, sus instintos y su corazón le decían que la besase y que la hiciese el amor pero su razón le decía que no lo hiciese, que lo había engañado y no debía ser débil.

Desde que lo dejamos ¿me as echado de menos?- dijo Harry.

Alicia cerró los ojos ¿qué si lo había echado de menos? Pues claro que lo había echado de menos, todos los días, a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo lo echaba de menos.

Si- dijo Alicia sin mirarlo. Quedaron en silencio y Harry la siguió observando- ¿y tú a mí?

Harry soltó un gran suspiro que Alicia escuchó. Claro que la había echado de menos, en esos momentos la echaba de menos por que echaba de menos no poder acercarse a ella, rodearle la cintura, besarla y decirla que la quería.

Si- dijo Harry.

Alicia cerró el grifo, cogió un trapo y se secó las manos. Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacía la puerta, se detuvo al ver a Harry impidiéndole el paso ya que seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

¿Me dejas pasar?- dijo Alicia.

Harry no se movió y la observó. Se dio cuenta de que ella no le miraba a él, miraba al suelo. Harry la cogió de la barbilla y le levantó la cara, obligándola a que le mirase. Sus miradas se conectaron. Harry quería hacerle una pregunta que desde que lo habían dejado le rondaba en la cabeza pero al mirarla a los ojos no fue capaz.

¿Me dejas pasar?- repitió Alicia.

El chico se movió y le dejo un pequeño hueco para que pasase. Alicia pasó por el hueco y cuando lo hizo sus cuerpos se rozaron y la chica sin querer rozó la entrepierna de Harry y eso hizo que el chico sintiese más deseo. Alicia cogió las llaves que estaban encima de la mesa donde Elisabeth y Harry comían. Y entonces Harry le hizo la pregunta que nunca se había atrevido ha hacerla.

¿Me quisiste en el algún momento de nuestra relación?- Alicia se quedó unos minutos apoyada en la silla, dándole la espalda a Harry. Claro que lo había querido, de hecho lo seguía queriendo.

Si- dijo Alicia que también sentía nos deseos incontrolables de besarlo y ese deseo había crecido cuando había sentido el roce de sus cuerpos.

En el interior de Harry, el deseo, la pasión había surgido como el ave Fénix surge de sus cenizas. Se acercó a ella, la cogió del brazo y la dio la vuelta bruscamente. Sus miradas se volvieron a conectar, en sus ojos se veían las llamas del deseo y la pasión. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, como si hubiesen corrido muchos kilómetros, era lo único que se oía en la habitación.

Cómo si una fuerza invisible los atrajera el uno hacía el otro, una fuerza a la que ninguno de los dos se podía resistir, se besaron violentamente. Se separaban solamente lo suficiente para coger un poco de aire y continuar con ese beso ardiente que se estaban dando. Sus labios estaban empapados de la cálida saliva del otro. Harry bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica y la acercó a él hasta que no hubo espacio entre sus cuerpos. Harry siguió bajando sus manos sintiendo la piel de la chica y las medias a través de la raja que la falda tenía. Empezó a subirle la falda.

Alicia se apoyó en la mesa mientras sentía las manos de Harry en sus muslos y se besaban con desesperación. Sintió como Harry la levantaba y el frío contacto de la madera de la mesa en su trasero descubierto. Alicia abrió las piernas y cogió a Harry del cinturón y le atrajo hacía ella, pegándolo a la mesa. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de Harry y le agarró la camiseta que llevaba.

Harry dejó de besarla unos segundos para que la chica le quitase la camiseta y la tirase al suelo. Alicia vio en ese lapsus de tiempo como el pelo de Harry se desordenaba más de lo que ya lo tenía haciendo que se excitará más aun y además vio un colgante en el cuello de Harry pero no le dio tiempo de ver lo que era por que Harry la volvió a besar con vehemencia.

Harry puso las manos en los botones de la camisa e intento desabrocharla pero sus manos temblaban de excitación y le era imposible, lo intentó con ayuda de ella pero le pasaba lo mismo, así que Harry cogió las solapas de la camisa y sin ningún miramiento tiro hasta que todos los botones saltaron por los aires, dejando al descubierto el sostén rojo y provocativo y rompiendo la camisa nueva pero a ella no le importó. Comenzó a besarla el cuello, a morderlo y a lamerlos como un loco. Nunca antes habían hecho el amor así, con esa furia, con esa violencia, con esa desesperación, con ese frenesí.

Harry la mordió el cuello como si fuese un vampiro, lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que sintió el sabor salado de la sangre y la chupo. Alicia gimió de dolor y placer al sentirlo. Los labios de Harry siguieron bajando y pasaron por el hueco que había entre los senos de ella. Harry puso su mano en el pecho de la chica mientras seguía besándola, y comenzó a tumbarla sobre la mesa.

Alicia se dejo llevar por Harry mientras sentía como le besaba el vientre. Sintió como Harry le cogía de las medias y se las quitaba y luego hizo lo mismo con el tanga rojo. Alicia se incorporó y se quedó sentada. Atrajo a Harry hacía ella y le desabrochó el cinturón para después quitarlo y luego desabrochó el botón del pantalón y la cremallera y la chica vio el miembro del chico y los ojos de ambos centellearon de pasión. Harry volvió a ponerle la mano en el pecho y la obligó tumbarse en la mesa.

Alicia volvió a obedecer. Se oyeron los gemidos de placer de ambos cuando Harry entró dentro de ella con fuerza. Harry comenzó a besarla el vientre y lo que estaba al descubierto de los pechos y ella le revolvía el pelo mientras Harry se movía dentro de ella con fuerza, rapidez y vehemencia. Las manos de él estaban en sus muslos y los acariciaban sin parar y los gemidos y gritos de placer de ambos se oían por toda la habitación. Cuando llegaron al punto más alto de placer gimieron con fuerza.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a la chica que le devolvió la mirada. El corazón y los instintos de Harry le pedían más pero su razón le decía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que no debía seguir pero la razón se le nublo cuando vio que la chica se sentaba en la mesa y lo miraba a los ojos con deseo, locura, pasión.

Harry la volvió a besar. Alicia le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Harry puso sus manos en el trasero de la chica y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Cuando llegaron la tumbo en la cama y la siguió besando mientras con sus manos acariciaba el vientre, la cintura y las caderas de la chica hasta llegar a la cremallera de la falda y bajársela para después quitársela y tirarla al suelo.

La chica le empezó a bajar los pantalones y él la ayudó a quitárselos y también los tiraron al suelo. Alicia se sentó en la cama y Harry la observó con una rodilla puesta en el borde de la cama y con el otro pie apoyado en el suelo y con las manos apoyadas en la cama. Alicia se quitó la camisa y se llevó las manos al centro del sostén donde estaba el broche. Alicia se lo desabrochó y lo tiro. Harry la observó completamente desnuda, como una diosa, allí delante. Alicia se mordió el dedo con sensualidad y le sonrió con travesura, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la chica se tumbaba boca arriba en la cama. Harry se tumbo junto a ella de lado y tocó el vientre de la chica mientras comenzaba a subir la mano hasta llegar a la parte de abajo del seno. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, no había ninguna sonrisa en sus labios, Alicia le acariciaba los labios con la yema de sus dedos y Harry comenzó a acariciar el pecho de la chica en círculos cada vez más pequeños, avanzando hacía el centro, despacio, milímetro a milímetro y después de un tiempo que a Alicia le pareció eterno, llegó al pezón que acarició. Harry lo notó duro. Alicia cerró los ojos al sentir que Harry le hacía lo mismo en el otro pecho mientras ella seguía acariciándole los labios y gemía de placer. Harry dejó de acariciarla los senos y se puso sobre ella, Alicia vio el colgante que tenía el chico y vio que era una cadena y que colgado de ella estaba el anillo de compromiso que él la había regalado cuando le pidió que se casara con ella, Alicia sonrió y él comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras acariciaba la parte más intima de la chica que estaba húmeda.

Por favor- dijo Alicia que ya no podía esperar más.

Harry se puso en pie y se quitó los calzoncillos. Cuando Harry la penetró y dejo caer su pesado cuerpo sobre ella, Alicia creyó que había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

En cuanto llegaron al punto más alto de placer, pararon y cómo si despertase de un trance, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, acababa de hacer el amor con la persona que le había engañado, su razón sonaba ahora más fuerte que nunca aplacando a sus sentimientos y a sus instintos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó sus codos en sus muslos y su frente en sus manos mientras sentía como Alicia le acariciaba la espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

Harry se puso en pie y se pasó las manos por la cara. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo con lo que acababa de hacer, no se había conformado con hacer el amor una vez con ella, que lo había hecho dos. Era un necio, un estúpido pero no podía perdonarla, no por que temía que lo volviese a engañar si la perdonaba.

Sintió que Alicia se levantaba y le rodeaba la cintura sintiendo de nuevo su cuerpo, su piel suave y su olor maravilloso.

Me alegro de que lo hayamos arreglado- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Alicia- dijo Harry y vio la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica y suspiró. La cogió con ambas manos del rostro- nosotros no hemos arreglado nada- la sonrisa de Alicia se borró de inmediato y soltó la cintura del muchacho- esto ha sido un momento de debilidad.

Me as utilizado para echar un par de polvos- dijo Alicia con los ojos humedecidos y dando un paso atrás para que Harry le soltase el rostro.

Lo siento- dijo Harry- ha sido un momento de debilidad- la chica se sentó en el borde la cama y cogió la ropa que estaba por allí y comenzó a vestirse. Harry se puso de cuclillas enfrente de ella y le puso las manos en las rodillas- perdóname, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

Y era cierto, por mucho que le hubiese engañado, él no quería hacerle daño, había sido un momento de debilidad, en el que había perdido el control y que no debía repetirse. Pero quería que lo perdonase para estar tranquilo con su conciencia.

Perdóname- dijo Harry.

No tranquilo- dijo Alicia intentando que las lagrimas no saliesen de sus ojos- si todo es culpa mía por pensar que me volverías a querer. Pero por favor te agradecería que no me tocarás.

Harry apartó sus manos de las rodillas de la chica y esta se puso en pie al igual que él que se puso los pantalones sin siquiera ponerse los calzoncillos. Alicia salió de la habitación seguida de Harry que intentaba detenerla.

Alicia lo siento pero tu me engañaste con otro así que ¿cómo pretendes que te perdone?- dijo Harry cogiéndola del brazo y dándola la vuelta.

Eso no te da derecho ha hacer lo que acabas de hacer- dijo Alicia furiosa- no te da derecho a acostarte conmigo y después desecharme como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¡Me siento como una cualquiera, me as hecho sentir que era una maldita puta por que así es como me as tratado! ¡Solo te falta que me des dinero!

Alicia yo no quería que te sintieses así- dijo Harry- pero tienes que comprender que soy un hombre y tengo ciertas necesidades.

¿Y crees que yo no tengo ciertas necesidades?- dijo Alicia- pero yo me controlo.

Pues hoy no té as controlado- dijo Harry.

Por que te quiero imbécil- dijo Alicia apunto de llorar- y yo pensé que tu también me querías pero no era así, tu nunca me as querido, que ciega he estado todo este tiempo, tu nunca me as querido.

¡Tú eres la que nunca me as querido!- dijo Harry enfadándose también- ¡tú eres la única en la relación que nunca quiso de verdad! ¡Yo soy el ciego, el imbécil por haber creído que me querías! ¡¿Por qué crees que llevo esto?!- dijo Harry cogiendo el colgante con el anillo de compromiso y enseñándoselo- ¡por que te quiero, por que te amo pero no puedo perdonarte que me traicionarás tan rastreramente!

¡Tu nunca me as amado!- dijo Alicia cogiendo el tanga y poniéndoselo- ¡ese anillo no significó nunca nada para ti, nada!

Alicia- dijo Harry intentando calmarse y no seguir gritando mientras la chica se ponía las medias, zapatos, cogía las llaves y se iba hacía la puerta- lo siento, de verdad pero fue un momento…

De debilidad- dijo Alicia- ya, ya me lo as dicho.

Alicia abrió la puerta y se sujeto con la mano izquierda la camisa ya que no se la podía abrochar por que no tenía botones y no quería que se le viese el sostén. Elisabeth que estaba en las escaleras sentada con Harry en brazos y sonrió a los chicos pero su sonrisa se borró al ver las caras de ambos.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Elisabeth mirando a los chicos.

Alicia metió la llave en la cerradura y Elisabeth se acercó a ella mientras Harry las observaba desde la puerta.

¿Qué pasa Alicia?- dijo Elisabeth.

Otro día hablamos- dijo Alicia cuando consiguió abrir la puerta.

Pero…

Otro día Elisabeth.

Alicia entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Elisabeth miró a Harry y este se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que Elisabeth entrase. Elisabeth lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Alicia cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar con desesperación. Y lloró y lloró todo lo que pudo, se tumbo en el suelo, soltando su camisa sin importarle que se le viese el sostén y siguió llorando con todas sus fuerzas mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido.

Elisabeth entró en la casa y vio a Harry recogiendo su camiseta del suelo y supo lo que había ocurrido.

No le as perdonado aunque os habéis acostado- dijo Elisabeth. Harry no contestó y Elisabeth entendió su silencio como un sí- ¿por qué haces esto, Harry?

Me engañó- dijo Harry.

Que idiota eres- dijo Elisabeth y Harry la miró- me doy cuenta de que no la conoces, me doy cuenta que no sabes interpretar lo que sus ojos dicen, en sus ojos sólo hay amor por ti y sinceridad.

Me engañó- repitió Harry.

No lo hizo y cuando te des cuenta tal vez va a ser demasiado tarde- dijo Elisabeth- no entiendo por que te aferras tanto a que te engañó, como estas tan seguro.

Por que lo vi- dijo Harry- en nuestra cama junto a un hombre.

Nuestros ojos muchas veces nos engañan- dijo Elisabeth.

Sé perfectamente lo que vi- dijo Harry.

Vale supongamos que te engañó- dijo Elisabeth- ¿vas a dejar escapar a la mujer que amas, vas a dejar escapar tu felicidad por tu orgullo herido? Pues creo que si haces eso, eres un idiota.

Elisabeth se metió a su habitación mientras dejaba a Harry en el salón. Este se sentó en el sofá y se revolvió el pelo desesperado.

Alicia se puso en pie y vio que tenía un mensaje en el contestador. Le dio al botón y lo escuchó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Alicia por favor, soy Jack llámame cuando llegues a casa, necesito hablar de la conversación que tuvimos. Adiós.

Alicia cerró los ojos y se empezó a quitar la ropa, se metió en el baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Salió de la ducha y se vistió con unos vaqueros, una blusa y cogió la cazadora vaquera. Cogió las llaves de la moto y las de casa. Y salió del departamento y después del bloque. Se metió en un callejón, sacó la moto y el casco del bolso y lo dejo en el suelo, miró a su alrededor y con la varita aumento las dos cosas. Cogió el casco se lo puso y se montó en la moto.

Piso el acelerador y se fue con gran velocidad. Se detuvo cuando llegó a un bloque de edificios. Alicia aparcó la moto, se quito el casco y fue hacía el portal. Vio que estaba abierto y entró. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y llamo al timbre de la puerta del piso B.

Después de unos minutos, un hombre de unos 30 años, rubio, con los ojos azules, alto y fuerte, abrió la puerta y miró a la chica.

Alicia ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Jack.

Alicia le cogió de la camisa y tiró de él. El rostro del hombre quedó a la misma altura que el de ella y la chica lo besó en los labios. Jack le correspondió al beso.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y Jack la cogió de la mano y entraron a la casa. Alicia dejo las llaves sobre la mesa al igual que el casco y Jack la volvió a besar y ella le correspondió al beso. Se separaron y Alicia se quitó la cazadora vaquera y la dejó caer al suelo. Jack la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la habitación donde hicieron el amor.

Alicia estaba junto a él. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jack mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza.

Jack- dijo Alicia.

¿Qué?- dijo el hombre.

¿Aun esta en pie tu propuesta?- dijo Alicia y Jack se incorporó y la miró a los ojos- ¿aun te quieres casar conmigo?

Si- dijo Jack sonriendo y abriendo la mesilla de donde sacó la caja del anillo del compromiso- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Si- dijo Alicia intentando sonreír.

Jack le puso el anillo, le dio un beso en los labios y le abrazo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Me quiero casar cuanto antes- dijo Alicia.

Cuando tú quieras- dijo Jack mirándola, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios- te quiero.

Y yo a ti- mintió Alicia.

Jack comenzó a besarla el cuello y volvieron a hacer el amor. Alicia no volvió a u departamento en toda la noche, durmió junto a su futuro marido.

Alicia acababa de tomar una decisión precipitada, una decisión tomada por el dolor, por el despecho. Una decisión tomada por la decepción que se había llevado al creer que Harry se había reído de ella, de lo que ella no se daba cuenta es que Harry lo había hecho por que la seguía amando.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿cómo estáis? Espero que bien y lo que también espero es que os guste este capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews. Os querría agradecer a todos los reviews que me dejáis. Espero que sigáis leyendo la historia hasta el final. Besos y adiós.


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43: ¿Por qué te casas? 

La boda entre Jack y Alicia se iba a celebrar el 31 de Mayo. Alicia al día siguiente de haber aceptado ser la esposa de Jack había dejado el piso en el que vivía y se había ido a vivir a casa de Jack. Se había despedido de Elisabeth y le había dicho que pronto recibiría noticias de ellas.

Cuando los Weasley, Javier, María y las familias de estos y los padres de Alicia se enteraron de que la chica se iba a casar, que encima iba a ser el 31 de Mayo y con un hombre que ellos no conocían les pareció demasiado precipitado. Así que el mismo día que se enteraron, Alicia le llevó a Jack para que lo conociesen y a ninguno les gustaba ese hombre para Alicia, pensaba que era demasiado mayor para ella además de que ellos querían que estuviese con Harry y por que sabían que la chica no amaba a ese hombre. Pero como la vieron tan decidida se pusieron todos a ayudarla con los preparativos, la boda sería en la madriguera. Mientras preparaban la boda y sin que Jack estuviese presente le preguntaron el motivo por el que se casaba con él si amaba a Harry y Alicia al ver que insistían mucho les contó lo que sucedió con Harry.

Es un hombre- dijo Thomas- pastelito, muchas veces los hombres pensamos más con lo que tenemos en la entrepierna que con la cabeza. Y Harry se acostó contigo por que te quiere y es normal que no se hubiese podido resistir por que eres preciosa.

Pero lo más normal es que después de lo que paso me perdonase- dijo Alicia.

¿Tu le hubieses perdonado si le hubieses visto con otra mujer en la cama?- dijo Draco.

Y cuando Alicia oyó esa pregunta quedó en silencio, nunca se había hecho esa pregunta y no sabía la respuesta.

Creo que no debes casarte sí no lo amas- dijo Elisa mirando a su hija.

Puedo llegar a amarle- dijo Alicia.

Además Alicia les había hecho prometer que no se lo dirían a Harry, ni a nadie de su entorno que se pudiese contar. No quería que Harry supiese que se iba a casar. Y ellos aunque a regañadientes se lo prometieron.

Mark tampoco estaba de acuerdo conque la chica se casase con Jack, no estaba seguro de que fuese el hombre indicado para ella y le dijo que quería conocerlo antes de la boda. Alicia aceptó y quedó con él el 23 de Mayo en una cafetería para que le conociese.

La mañana del viernes 23 de Mayo cuando quedaba poco más de una semana para la boda de Alicia y Jack, Elisabeth estaba en el salón viendo la televisión cuando oyó un golpeteo en la ventana. La chica se puso en pie y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar una lechuza que cuando le quitó la carta emprendió el vuelo.

Elisabeth miró la carta y vio que era de Alicia. La abrió y de dentro sacó una invitación para una boda. Elisabeth leyó lo que ponía en susurros.

Jack Sulivan y Alicia Harris te invitan a su boda que se celebrará el 31 de Mayo en la Madriguera- la chica leyó lo demás.

Cuando terminó estaba muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de leer. Alicia se iba a casar. Del sobre sacó otro papel.

Elisabeth espero que vengas a mi boda y te pido que pase lo que pase no le digas a Harry que me voy a casar no quiero que se entere- leyó Elisabeth- podrás quedarte a dormir en casa de Jack hasta que llegue el día de la boda a él no le importa. Besos de tu amiga Alicia.

Elisabeth estaba tan inmersa en la carta que no se dio cuenta de que Harry se acercaba por detrás. Elisabeth cogió la invitación y la miró en ese momento Harry se la arrebató de las manos y dijo:

¿Qué es esto?- sonrió- ¿la carta de un enamorado?

Harry devuélvemela- dijo Elisabeth intentando cogerla.

No- dijo Harry sonriendo- quiero leer lo que pone tu enamorado.

Harry comenzó a leer y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios desapareció mientras Elisabeth lo miraba con tristeza.

¿No pensabas decírmelo?- dijo Harry.

Ella no quería que lo hiciera- dijo Elisabeth enseñándole la otra carta.

Se casa- dijo Harry mirando la invitación- y falta poco más de una semana para la boda.

Lo siento Harry- dijo Elisabeth.

No pasa nada- dijo Harry- es normal, ella ha seguido con su vida y yo debería hacer lo mismo con la mía.

No sé si ir- dijo Elisabeth.

Tienes que ir- dijo Harry- es tu amiga y ella quiere que estés.

Pero…

Pero nada- dijo Harry- yo te llevaré a la Madriguera para que conozcas a la familia de Alicia pero antes iremos a casa de mis padres. Vete a preparar una maleta con algo de ropa tuya y de Harry para irte a casa de Jack, el mendimago- esa última palabra la dijo con resentimiento.

¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Elisabeth levantando la cabeza.

Que prepares una maleta- dijo Harry.

No lo otro- dijo Elisabeth.

¿El que?- dijo Harry- lo de Jack, el mendimago.

¿Es mendimago?- dijo Elisabeth.

Sí ¿por qué?- dijo Harry.

Nada- dijo Elisabeth sonriendo y poniéndose pálida- es que no sabía que era mendimago y sabes que a mi no me gustan los mendimagos.

Lo sé- dijo Harry- y este te va a gustar mucho menos.

Después de que la chica preparase una maleta, se fue con los dos Harrys en coche hasta el Valle de Godric. Elisabeth fue durante todo el camino muy callada y pensativa. Después de una hora de viaje llegaron a la casa de los Potter. Atravesaron el jardín y llamaron a la puerta. James los abrió con una sonrisa.

Hijo- dijo James y él y Harry se abrazaron.

Hola papa- dijo Harry- papá esta es Elisabeth- la chica sonrió mientras tenía en brazos al pequeño Harry- Elisabeth, mi padre, James Potter.

Encantada señor Potter- dijo Elisabeth.

No por favor llámame James- dijo el hombre- eso de señor Potter me hace sentir viejo pero pasad. Están Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Raichel.

Entraron a la casa y fueron al salón donde estaban los que James había dicho además de Lily. Harry saludó a todos y presento a Elisabeth a todos ellos. Las mujeres se quedaron embobadas con el pequeño Harry.

¿Lo sabéis?- dijo Harry.

¿Te refieres a lo de Alicia?- dijo Lily y Harry asintió- si nos enteramos ayer de casualidad estuvimos comiendo en la Madriguera y a Molly se le escapó parecen que no están muy de acuerdo con el matrimonio.

Ya- dijo Harry pensativo- yo solo vine para hablar un rato con vosotros y para llevar a Elisabeth a la Madriguera ya que es amiga de Alicia y la ha invitado a la boda.

Estaban hablando cuando se oyó el timbre. Lily fue a abrir la puerta y se llevo una sorpresa al ver enfrente de ella a Alicia.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo Lily secamente.

Venía a hablar con su marido y con usted además de con Sirius, Raichel, Tonks y Remus- dijo Alicia- pero no están en casa.

Estamos aquí- dijo Sirius mientras todos iban a la puerta menos Harry y Elisabeth que se quedaron en silencio para escuchar lo que Alicia venía a decirle- ¿Qué quieres?

La voz de Sirius había sido tan seca como la de Lily. Alicia sacó tres invitaciones y se las entregó a cada matrimonio.

¿Qué es esto?- dijo Tonks.

Son invitaciones a mi matrimonio- dijo Alicia- sé que a mi tía se le escapó delante de ustedes que me iba a casar…

¿Y por eso nos has invitado?- dijo Remus.

No- dijo Alicia- lo tenía pensado desde hacía más tiempo pero decidí venir ahora.

¿Cómo tienes el descaro de venir a nuestra casa después de lo que le hiciste a nuestro hijo?- dijo James- ¿cómo tienes el descaro de invitarnos a tu boda?

No es descaro- dijo Alicia- ustedes fueron muy amables conmigo y les tengo mucho cariño y sería un honor que viniese a mi matrimonio. Si no lo hacen lo entenderé pero piénselo por favor. Gracias.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y se marchó a través del jardín de los Potter. Lily cerró la puerta y entraron al salón donde estaban Harry y Elisabeth que habían escuchado todo.

Deberíais ir- dijo Harry cuando todos estaban sentado y todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

Pero ¿cómo vamos a ir después de lo que te hizo?- dijo James.

Se lo debéis. Vosotros- dijo señalando a sus padres- por que os devolvió a la vida y vosotros- señaló a los otros- por que fue amiga vuestra durante un tiempo.

Pero…

Yo no me voy a molestar- dijo Harry- y ahora nos vamos.

Después de que Elisabeth y Harry se despidiesen se fueron en coche a la Madriguera y fueron tan en silencio como cuando habían ido a casa de los Potter.

Alicia apareció en un callejón de Londres, salió de él y fue a la cera de enfrente donde había una cafetería a la que entró. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba su prometido y se dieron un beso en los labios para luego sentarse junto él.

Mark no tardará mucho en llegar- dijo Alicia mirando el reloj y luego en la puerta que en esos momentos se abría y por la que entraba su amigo Mark, la chica le saludó con la mano mientras sonreía y él le devolvió el saludo pero sin sonreírla, Alicia nunca le había visto tan serio- hola Mark.

Hola Alicia- dijo Mark cuando estuvo junto a ella y la dio un beso.

Este es Jack- dijo Alicia señalando a su prometido.

Jack y Mark se estrecharon la mano. Mark estaba muy serio en cambio Jack sonreía con un toque malicioso en los labios. Mark se sentó frente a ellos y pidieron unos cafés. Después de estar un rato hablando, Alicia se fue al baño y los dos hombres quedaron a solas.

Jack más vale que no le hagas daño- dijo Mark señalándole con el dedo.

Tranquilo Mark yo no quiero hacerla daño- dijo Jack sonriendo- estoy enamorado de ella.

No me fió de ti ni un pelo- dijo Mark.

¿Qué ocurre Mark? ¿Estas enamorado de Alicia?- dijo Jack sonriendo.

No quiero que la hagas daño- dijo Mark- te conozco demasiado bien para saber que tu no tramas nada bueno.

Tú no me conoces tan bien como crees- dijo Jack- y yo no tramo nada malo solo quiero casarme con la mujer que amo.

Tú no sabes amar- dijo Mark.

Los dos hombres quedaron en silencio al ver como Alicia se acercaba a ellos. Se terminaron de tomar el café, y después de que Jack pagase se fueron a la Madriguera.

Harry y Elisabeth llegaron a la Madriguera donde aparte de los Weasley estaba los padres de Alicia y el chico le presento a Elisabeth a todos que la recibieron con una calurosa bienvenida.

¿Y a que se debe esta grata visita?- dijo Molly.

Vengo a traer a Elisabeth para la boda de Alicia- dijo Harry.

Ron que estaba bebiendo un vaso de limonada lo escupió al oír a su amigo hablar de la boda de su prima. El pelirrojo empezó a toser mientras su mujer le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Los otros quedaron en silencio.

¿Cómo té as enterado?- dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

Lee sin querer la invitación que Alicia le envió a Elisabeth- dijo Harry.

¿Puedo utilizar el servicio?- dijo Elisabeth.

Si claro cariño- dijo Molly y le indicó donde estaba.

Elisabeth le entregó el bebe a Harry que lo cogió entre sus brazos con una sonrisa y Elisabeth subió al baño. Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio cuando se oyeron tres ¡crack! Que les dieron a entender que tres personas se habían aparecido en la cocina. La puerta del salón se abrió y vieron a Mark, Jack y Alicia entrar al salón.

Hola fami…- empezó Alicia.

Pero se detuvo al ver a Harry en el salón con el pequeño de Elisabeth así que le dio a entender que ella estaba allí. Alicia le presentó a los que no conocían a Mark mientras intentaba no mirar a Harry. Molly fue a la cocina por unas limonadas y se las entregó a Jack, Mark y Alicia. Y todos quedaron en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo. Había tanta tensión que se podía cortar con unas tijeras.

Enhorabuena por vuestro matrimonio- dijo Harry para romper el incómodo silencio mientras se ponía en pie y le daba la mano a Jack y sonreía a Alicia aunque el dolor le estaba matando por dentro.

Gracias- dijo Jack sonriendo.

¿Cómo té as enterado?- dijo Alicia que estaba muy incómoda.

Sin querer leí la carta que le enviaste a Elisabeth así que no te enfades con ella- dijo Harry sonriendo sin entender como era capaz de sonreír si el dolor le estaba haciendo añicos el corazón al ver como es hombre tenía su mano en la cintura de la que por un tiempo fue suya.

¿Y Elisabeth?- dijo Alicia.

En el baño- dijo Harry y oyeron unos pasos- parece que ya viene.

En ese momento Elisabeth entró en el salón. Mark se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Elisabeth y el vaso de limonada se le cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Lo siento- dijo Mark recogiendo los cristales.

No, cariño espera te vas a cortar- dijo Molly acercándose a él muchacho.

Lo siento- volvió a decir Mark.

No te preocupes- dijo Molly sonriendo.

Elisabeth y Alicia se dieron un fuerte abrazo pero Elisabeth no apartaba la mirada de Jack y Mark que a su vez la miraban a ella. Alicia les presentó a Elisabeth a Mark y Jack y la estrecharon la mano.

Bueno pues yo me tengo que ir- dijo Harry entregándole a Elisabeth el bebe- me alegro de haberos visto a todos- miró a Alicia y a Jack- y de nuevo enhorabuena.

Gracias- dijo Jack sonriendo- si quieres puedes asistir.

Harry observó a Alicia que parecía muy incómoda y miraba al suelo en cambio Jack sonreía.

Me encantaría- mintió Harry- pero ese día estoy ocupado de todas formas gracias- miró a Jack y dijo:- ¿me permitirías darle un beso a la novia?

Si claro- dijo Jack.

Harry se acercó a Alicia y esta lo miró. Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos cerraron los ojos sabiendo que ese beso sería el último, que eso era una despedida, que hay se rompía definitivamente su relación. Harry sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero no les permitía que salieran. En cambio Alicia no pudo aguantar la presión y dejo escapar una sola lágrima que vieron todos menos Jack ya que este estaba detrás de ella y no la veía el rostro. Harry se separó de ella y puso el pulgar en su rostro y le limpió la lágrima.

Adiós- susurró Harry sonriendo con los ojos humedecidos.

Adiós- susurró Alicia intentando sonreír.

Harry se fue hacía la puerta de atrás de la Madriguera y cuando salió de la casa una solitaria lagrima recorrió su rostro y que él limpió rápidamente.

Espero que seas muy feliz- susurró.

Se subió al coche y se marchó hacía su casa.

Después de cenar, Mark volvió a su casa y Jack y Alicia se fueron junto a Elisabeth a casa de Jack donde vivía ahora Alicia y donde se iba a quedar Elisabeth hasta el día de la boda. Alicia le enseñó el departamento a Elisabeth y luego la habitación donde ella iba a dormir con el pequeño Harry. Después de indicarle a Elisabeth y de ayudarla con la maleta Alicia se fue al cuarto que compartía con Jack. El hombre ya estaba en la cama. Alicia se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes y se tumbo junto a Jack.

Jack se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su vientre, metió la mano bajo su camiseta y le empezó a besar el cuello.

Hoy no Jack- dijo Alicia haciendo que Jack sacase su mano de debajo de la camiseta.

¿Por qué?- dijo Jack.

Elisabeth esta en el cuarto de al lado y nos podría oír- dijo Alicia.

Pues insonorizamos la habitación- dijo Jack besándola el cuello.

Pero es que no me apetece hoy- dijo Alicia apartándolo.

Pero…

No- dijo Alicia- estoy nerviosa por la boda y no me apetece.

Está bien- dijo Jack aunque no se creyó la mentira de su prometida.

El hombre le dio la espalda y Alicia se quedó mirando la pared. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla en donde Harry la había dado un beso y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente intentando que su prometido no se diese cuenta de su estado y lo consiguió. Y ni ella, ni Harry pudieron dormir en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Alicia y Elisabeth salieron junto al pequeño Harry a comprar un vestido para Elisabeth. Se fueron en taxi ya que Jack no les había podido dejar el coche por que lo tenía que utilizar. Fueron hasta un centro comercial y estuvieron viendo vestidos, zapatos, bolsos y demás. Mientras ellas compraban, Harry salió de su casa para ir a dar un paseo y despejarse un poco. Estaba cruzando una carretera cuando vio como un coche se acercaba a gran velocidad hacía él y no tenía ninguna intención de parar. Pero antes de que lo atropellasen saltó a la cera y el coche se dio a la fuga, la gente se le acercó y le ayudo a ponerse en pie mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Si gracias- dijo Harry limpiándose la ropa mientras miraba por donde se había ido el coche.

Paso el tiempo ya quedaba menos para la boda. Harry había tenido otro incidente más durante esos días y una vez que cogió el coche y quiso frenar los frenos no respondieron y tuvo un accidente por suerte no tuvo nada más que unas magulladuras, nada grave pero su precioso coche había quedado inservible. Por lo que le habían dicho en el concesionario le habían cortado los frenos. Así que Harry iba ahora con mucha precaución por que alguien estaba intentando asesinarle pero ¿quién?

Llegó el miércoles 28 cuando ya solo quedaban tres días para la boda. Alicia estaba haciendo los últimos preparativos de la boda junto a Elisabeth.

Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Elisabeth- no tengo unos pendientes que ponerme para la boda.

Toma estas llaves y baja a los sótanos del edificio el de Jack es el 65- dijo Alicia- allí hay unas cajas con mis cosas dentro hay un joyero que se me olvido sacar, allí hay unos pendientes de unas flores que te irá muy bien con el vestido.

Vale- dijo Elisabeth cogiendo las llaves.

Coge también las llaves del departamento- dijo Alicia- así o tienes que estar llamando al timbre.

Está bien- dijo Elisabeth.

Cogió las llaves del sótano y las del departamento y bajo a los sótanos que estaban por debajo del edificio. Abrió la puerta 65 del sótano y entró. Allí vio bastantes trastos. Se acercó a unas cajas que ponía el nombre de Alicia y empezó a buscar el joyero. Cuando ya iba por la tercera caja lo encontró la chica sacó el joyero y decidió subirlo por si Alicia quería utilizar algo para el día de su boda. Se iba a levantar pero se detuvo al ver una cita de video dentro de la caja, un oso de peluche y unos álbumes de fotos.

Elisabeth abrió el álbum de fotos y vio fotos de Alicia y Harry. Parecían tan felices pensó la chica mientras pasaba las hojas de las fotos. Después de ver lo álbumes cogió la cinta de video y vio que en la etiqueta en la que ponía "Nuestros primer San Valentín juntos". Elisabeth metió las cosas en la caja, la cogió y salió con todo fuera. Cerró la puerta con llave y subió las escaleras.

"Tengo que conseguir que Harry y Alicia vuelvan a estar juntos por que ellos se quieren y no tengo más que recordar la despedida del otro día en la Madriguera" pensó Elisabeth "Jack no se va a salir con la suya"

Elisabeth llegó a la casa y abrió la puerta, se asomó antes de entrar en el salón y como vio que Alicia no estaba entró corriendo y se fue a su habitación y escondió la caja con las cosas de Alicia en el armario aun no se lo enseñaría.

Salió de la habitación con el joyero después de asegurarse de que Harry estuviese bien. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Alicia que venía de la cocina. La chica le sonrió y Elisabeth le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le tendía el joyero.

Lo he subido por si querías ponerte algo el día de la boda- dijo Elisabeth.

Gracias- dijo Alicia cogiéndolo y sentándose en el sofá.

¿Por qué te casas Alicia?- dijo Elisabeth- ¿por que te casas con Jack si quieres a Harry?

Yo… ya no quiero a Harry- dijo Alicia mirando unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y Elisabeth vio en sus ojos que estaba mintiendo- y a Jack lo puedo llegar a querer. ¿As encontrado los pendientes.

Si- dijo Elisabeth dándose cuenta de que la chica quería cambiar de tema.

¿Podrías llevar esto a mi cuarto?- dijo Alicia entregándole una especie de tarjeta de crédito a Elisabeth aunque llevaba una foto de la chica.

¿Qué es esto?- dijo Elisabeth.

Eso sirve para poder entrar en la prisión de Azkaban- dijo Alicia sin mirarla- todos los aurores tienen una y es una identificación. Ahora no la voy a utilizar por que ya no voy a trabajar hasta que vuelva de la luna de miel.

Elisabeth asintió y llevó a la tarjeta a la habitación de Alicia y Jack. Guardó la ropa en la cómoda de la habitación entre la ropa interior de la chica. Después salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya. Sacó el video de la caja y lo puso en el video con la voz muy baja. Elisabeth empezó a verlo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro al ver lo felices que eran, lo enamorados que se veían y al pensar que ahora estaban separados. La chica se sonrojó levemente al ver como hacían el amor y eso lo pasó a cámara rápida y solo vio cuando los dos chicos hablaban del futuro, un futuro que ella se iba a encargar que viviesen juntos.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿Qué os pareció? El próximo es el de la boda ¿se casará, no se casará? Aaaaahhhh tendréis que esperar al próximo capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestros reviews besos y adiós.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capitulo 44: El verdadero amor.**

Durante los días previos a la boda Harry no había vuelto a sufrir un ataque parecía que el agresor había desistido después de sus dos intentos fallidos de asesinato. Aunque estaba investigando para ver quien era el agresor pero no había conseguido nada, ni más mínima pista que lo llevase al asesino.

Por otro lado, Alicia no se sentía nada nerviosa por la boda cuando había oído siempre que las novias se ponían muy nerviosas los días antes de la boda pero ella en realidad solo sentía tristeza y melancolía. Tristeza por que no era con Harry con quien se casaba y melancolía al recordar lo vivido con el chico.

También había estado pensado mucho en las últimas palabras de Helga, preguntándose cual sería ese regalo que nunca recibiría por que Helga le había dicho que lo revivía después de haberse casado con Harry pero ella ya no se iba a casar con Harry.

Elisabeth todavía no le había entregado las cosas de la caja a Alicia, ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo.

Así llegó el día de anterior a la boda. Alicia se había ido a dar una vuelta con el pequeño Harry y Jack estaba en el despacho de su departamento cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana. El hombre cogió la carta y la abrió. La leyó rápidamente para si y luego dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

¡Maldita sea!- dijo enfadado- ¿Qué querrá ahora?

El hombre dejó la carta sobre la mesa, salió de la habitación y después de la casa echando pestes. Elisabeth que lo había visto todo entró en el despacho del hombre. La chica cogió la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Estimado señor Sullivan:_

_Le informamos de que su hermana, Rebeca Sullivan, desea hablar con usted. Le informamos de que esta permitido a venir a la prisión Azkaban, donde esta retenida actualmente su hermana, para poder hablar con ella._

_Atentamente_

_Joe Roth, auror._

Elisabeth sonrió, tal vez si seguía a Jack averiguaba algo y podía detener la boda. Dejó la carta en su sitio, salió del despacho y fue a su habitación, cogió la cámara de video que se compró para grabar los momentos más importantes con su hijo, y comprobó que tenía cinta. Se puso la capa, se guardó la varita y se fue a la habitación de Alicia y Jack, busco en la cómoda y sacó la identificaciones de Alicia. Luego se miró al espejo y con sus poderes de metarmofaga copió el rostro de su amiga.

Salió de la casa, se metió en un callejón y se desapareció en dirección a la prisión de Azkaban. Cuando llegó a Azkaban no le resultó nada difícil entrar. Y caminó por los pasillos de Azkaban sin saber lo que allí descubriría.

Llegó el 31 de Mayo el día de la boda que empezaría a las 12 de la mañana. Alicia estaba en la habitación de sus tíos en la Madriguera preparándose, con ella estaba su madre, su tía, Elisabeth, Ginny, Hermione y María. Al pequeño Harry lo tenía Lily Potter abajo que al final habían decidido ir a la boda. Thomas sería el padrino de la boda mientras que la madrina sería Ginny ya que Jack no tenía familia y solo asistirían algunos compañeros de trabajo que Alicia conocía, entre ellos Diego.

Mientras Harry estaba en su casa, sentado en el sofá, pensando en Alicia y en que se día la perdería para siempre, que dentro de unas horas sería de otro hombre, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y cuando conciliaba el sueño durante unos momentos tenía los sueño que una vez tuvo mientras salía con Alicia. En el que la veía acercarse con niños a su alrededor y el otro que tuvo de que se casaban pero en todos ellos ella se terminaba hiendo con Jack y el se quedaba solo.

Cerró los ojos no tenía más remedio que olvidarla, y olvidar todo lo que vivió con ella aunque le doliese, aunque sintiese que se moría pero tenía que hacerlo. Por su bien y el de ella.

Las chicas seguían preparando a Alicia que se miraba al espejo. En sus ojos no se veía nada de alegría, solo había tristeza y todas se dieron cuenta.

Anímate cariño- dijo Elisa.

Estoy bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo con pesar.

Pero todas sabían que no era cierto, una novia el día de su boda no puede dejar de sonreír, sus ojos están llenos de felicidad y nervios y en los ojos de Alicia solo había tristeza.

Elisa le terminó de hacer el recogido y de engancharle el velo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Molly fue a abrir y Alicia vio a través del espejo a su padre que iba a ser el padrino. El hombre la miraba.

¿Podéis dejarnos un momento a solas?- dijo Thomas a las demás.

Claro- dijo María- ya hemos terminado.

Las mujeres salieron de la habitación, antes de salir Elisa le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su marido mientras Alicia los observaba con una sonrisa triste a través del espejo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Thomas se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró los ojos de su hija a través del espejo.

Estas preciosa- dijo Thomas sonriendo.

Gracias papá- dijo Alicia.

¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer, pastelito?- dijo Thomas.

Si- dijo Alicia mientras su padre se acercaba a ella- debo hacerlo.

¿Por qué?- dijo Thomas.

Por que quiero casarme- dijo Alicia.

Pero no con Jack- dijo Thomas sonriendo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su hija- no te engañes a ti misma, no quieres a Jack y nunca podrás quererle por que nunca podrás olvidar a Harry.

Harry ya esta olvidado- dijo Alicia.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Thomas- y lo sabes mi pastelito.

Pero estoy cansada quiero casarme es lo que siempre he soñado- dijo Alicia.

Lo que siempre as soñado no es esto- dijo Thomas- lo que siempre as soñado es que te casarías con el hombre que amabas. Y vuelvo a decir ese no es Jack.

¿Qué debo hacer papa?- dijo Alicia mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro.

Tú eres la única que lo puedes saber- dijo Thomas- pero no fuerces las cosas, todo pasa por una razón y debes dejar que los acontecimientos ocurra de la forma que tienen que ocurrir, no siempre puedes manejar todo, cariño. Solo puedo darte un consejo: escucha a tu corazón. Yo sabré si has seguido mi consejo.

El hombre le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Alicia se miró al espejo y se puso la mano sobre el pecho. Después se retocó el maquillaje.

Harry seguía sentado en el sofá cuando una lechuza que Harry no conocía entró por la ventana y dejo un paquete sobre la mesa para luego salir volando. Harry miró el paquete preguntándose de quien sería. Cogió el paquete y lo abrió y de dentro sacó dos cintas de video y una nota.

_Pon primero el video de "Nuestro primer San Valentín juntos" y luego el otro. No pierdas tiempo hazlo ya me lo agradecerás después._

Miró la nota no ponía ningún nombre ni nada con lo que poder adivinar de quien era la nota. Cogió la cinta de "Nuestro primer San Valentín juntos" y la metió en el video. Se sentó y le dio al play. Entonces vio la cabaña de Draco y a Alicia estaba sentada en el suelo y vio como el se levantaba.

¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente? Me voy a preparar una- oyó que decía el Harry del video.

Vale- dijo Alicia- ¿quieres que te ayude?

No- dijo Harry- quédate aquí.

Harry se fue a la cocina y Alicia miró la cámara, cogió y la puso más cerca de ella.

Hola a mi yo y al Harry del futuro, espero que seamos nosotros por que aquí se han grabado cosas que solo Harry y yo podemos ver- la chica sonrió- solo quería decir que este fin de semana a sido el mejor de toda mi vida, gracias a Harry he conseguido superar mi problema y me a pedido que me case con él. ¡¡Me voy a casar con Harry!!- Harry sonrió al oír eso- él es amor de mi vida, Harry es el único chico que voy a amar por que sé a metido en mi corazón y jamás lo voy a poder sacar. Espero que cuando veamos esto nuestros sueños se hayan cumplido, espero que estemos casados, que vivamos felices en una casa con jardín y que tengamos muchos hijos por que ese es mi sueño y creo que también el de Harry. Te amo Harry y esto es para ti- la chica le dio un beso a la cámara- gracias por hacerme feliz, gracias por quererme.

¿Qué haces cariño?- oyó Harry que decía su voz y poco después vio su imagen sentándose junto a la chica.

Nada- dijo Alicia- tonterías con la cámara.

¡Ah!- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras le daba la taza de chocolate.

Harry ¿siempre estaremos juntos?- dijo Alicia.

Siempre- dijo Harry sonriendo.

¿Me lo juras?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Te lo juro- dijo Harry- siempre estaremos juntos.

Harry vio como él y Alicia se daban un tierno beso en los labios y después apagó la cámara.

Harry había escuchado las palabras de la chica y el corazón se le había encogido. Se puso en pie y sacó la cita de "Nuestro primer San Valentín juntos" y metió el otro que no traía etiqueta ninguna. Harry se sentó y le dio al play.

Vio que la grabación estaba hecha en una celda de Azkaban, alguien estaba grabando el interior de una celda pero no una cualquiera sino en la que estaba encerrada Rebeca y con ella había un hombre encapuchado al que Harry no podía verle el rostro.

¿Para que querías que viniera a verte?- dijo el hombre.

Por que eres mi hermano- dijo Rebeca- y por que hacía un mes que no venías a verte, desde que té as prometido.

Harry se sentó en el borde del sofá escuchando cada palabra con mucha atención.

¿Cómo té as enterado?- dijo el hombre.

Ella es auror y yo estoy rodeado de guardias que son aurores- dijo Rebeca- lo comentan aquí dentro.

Potter esta destrozado- dijo el hombre con felicidad y se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro era Jack aunque Harry ya lo había adivinado- pero soy yo el que sé va casar con Alicia.

Pero ella no te ama- dijo Rebeca- y nunca lo hará y tú tampoco la amas. Tu solo estas obsesionado desde que la viste en San Mungo después de que escapase del castillo en el que estaba secuestrada.

Claro que la amo- dijo Jack.

Si claro como también amabas a esa chica a la que dejaste preñada y abandonaste- dijo Rebeca sonriendo.

No las compares- dijo Jack- Alicia es una mujer de verdad.

Esa estúpida no es una mujer- dijo Rebeca- yo soy una mujer pero Harry no se quiso dar cuenta y por ello le he tenido que hacer sufrir separándola de ella.

No me gustó que se enterase que Alicia y yo nos íbamos a casar- dijo Jack- y intente matarlo.

¿Qué?- dijo Rebeca poniéndole contra la pared.

Intente atropellarlo y le cortes los frenos del coche pero no conseguí acabar con él- dijo Jack empujándola.

Te aseguro que me llegas a decir que lo mataste y tú eres el siguiente en morir- dijo Rebeca- yo fui la que trame el plan, yo fui la que te dije que tenía un cabello de Harry que conseguí después de acostarme con él, yo fui la que tenía poción multijugos almacenada para que te la tomases junto al pelo, yo fui la que te dije que fueses a su casa convertido en Harry y te acostarás con ella.

Si pero yo fui el que decidió coger el pelo de cualquier pringado de la calle para tomármelo con otra poción y así no se diese cuenta de que fui yo en realidad el que se acostó con ella- dijo Jack.

Los dos quedaron en silencio sin mirarse hasta que Jack habló.

He visto a Mark.

¿Al Mark que tu y yo conocemos?- dijo Rebeca y Jack asintió.

Creo que esta enamorado de Alicia- dijo Jack.

No- dijo Rebeca- él no ha olvidado a la otra.

Me amenazó- dijo Jack riendo.

¿De verdad?- dijo Rebeca riendo también- siempre ha sido patético.

Me tengo que ir- dijo Jack y Rebeca asintió.

Jack se puso la capucha y fue lo último que Harry vio antes de que la cámara se apagase. Estuvo durante unos segundos en negro hasta que volvió a salir una imagen. Esta vez Harry vio a Elisabeth sentada en un sofá.

Bueno- dijo Elisabeth sonriendo a la cámara- espero Harry que después de ver esto hayas cambiado de opinión sobre el "engaño" de Alicia- la chica hizo unos movimientos con los dedos como si fuesen comillas- Estos dos videos son una copia de los verdaderos los cuales tengo en mi poder. Mañana es la boda y esperaré hasta entonces para detenerla por que quiero que seas tú el que detenga esta locura pero si veo que no vienes Harry seré yo la que detenga esta boda, si no vienes después de oír los sentimientos de esa chica y la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió significará que no la quieres tanto como me as dicho. Pero sé que la quieres por eso te espero aquí, no tardes.

La pantalla se puso en negro, Harry se puso en pie y salió corriendo de la casa, se metió en un callejón y se desapareció. No iba a permitir que le quitarán a lo que más quería.

Elisabeth estaba en un cuarto del piso de abajo, alejada del jardín donde se iba a celebrar la boda. Buscaba el video, lo había escondido ahí y como veía que Harry no llegaba había decidido entregárselo ella misma a Alicia pero ahora no lo encontraba.

Elisabeth tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Mark que había entrado a la habitación.

Ahora no Mark- dijo la chica que aparte de que estaba ocupada buscando el video, no quería hablar con él y recordar el pasado.

Pero es importante- dijo Mark mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tobby que estaba junto a él- tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Pero ahora no puedo- dijo Elisabeth.

¿Qué buscas?- dijo Mark acercándose un poco más a la chica con Tobby detrás.

Esto- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron detrás de ellos a Jack con una cinta de video en la mano y una sonrisa cruel en los labios mientras los apuntaba con la varita.

Elisabeth, no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi que eras amiga de Alicia y también me sorprendí al saber que tu Mark eras amigo de Alicia- dijo Jack- mi ex novia y mi hermanito son amigos de mi prometida. Mark también se llevó una sorpresa cuando te vio aquí, en la Madriguera pero él no la supo disimular como tú y yo, Elisabeth. Y también me sorprendí al ver que habías tenido al mocoso.

Ese mocoso como tú le llamas lleva tu sangre- dijo Elisabeth furiosa.

No- dijo Jack- no es mío.

Si lo es- dijo Elisabeth- nunca he estado con otro hombre.

Pues para ti yo no lo quiero- dijo Jack.

Y aunque lo quisieras no te lo iba a dar- dijo Elisabeth.

¿Cómo sobreviviste?- dijo Jack.

Después de que me abandonases en la calle, estuve meses vagando por las calles, viviendo en ellas pero por suerte encontré a Harry y él me ofreció su casa para que viviese- dijo Elisabeth.

Pues sabes que mi hermanito Mark me dejó de hablar después de eso- dijo Jack sonriendo- pero no solo a mí, sino también a mi hermana Rebeca y a mis padres por que a ellos no les pareció mal lo que había hecho contigo, nunca les caíste bien. Pero mi hermano era tu amigo, tu mejor amigo y además siempre había estado enamorado de ti, muy enamorado pero cuando se enteró de que habíamos empezado a salir decidió hacerse a un lado por que él solo quería tu felicidad y se puso a salir con otra chica para intentar olvidarte. Y cuando se enteró de lo que te había hecho, te busco por cielo y tierra y me odio, me odio con todas sus fuerzas, deje de ser su ejemplo a seguir y todo por tu culpa.

¡No fue por su culpa!- dijo Mark furioso hablando por primera vez en la conversación- ¡fue tu culpa, solo tu culpa, me decepcionaste!

Elisabeth estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de Jack. Mark siempre había estado enamorado de ella y nunca se había dado cuenta. Ella siempre lo había visto como un amigo, se conocieron en un supermercado, después se volvieron a encontrar de casualidad y empezaron a entablar una amistad cuando se lo presentó a sus padres quedaron encantados con él aunque no pasó lo mismo cuando conocieron a Jack. Un día Mark la llevó a conocer a su familia y cuando vio a Jack se sintió atraída por él, poco a poco se enamoró de él y ella creyó que él de ella también. Dejo todo por él hasta a sus padres aunque Mark le dijo que no lo hiciese. Pero las cosas entre ellos antes de quedarse embarazada empezaron a cambiar, discutían por tonterías pero siempre se terminaban arreglando y siempre Mark estaba a su lado para apoyarla. Sus sentimientos empezaron a cambiar y se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorada de Mark pero se enteró de que él había empezado a salir con una chica y además también se entero de lo de su embarazo y decidió olvidar a Mark e intentar que el amor que sentía por Jack volviese pero no fue así y cuando Jack se enteró de que estaba embarazada la abandonó. Y desde que lo hizo ella no había dejado de pensar en Mark y en los consejos que le daba y que ella no había escuchado.

Bueno os tengo que dejar- dijo Jack sonriendo- es el día de mi boda y no puedo llegar después de la novia.

Harry vendrá- dijo Elisabeth- le he enviado una copia del video y ha estas horas ya lo habrá visto.

El problema cariño es que aquí no se va a poder aparecer por que he echado un hechizo para que nadie se pueda aparecer a tres kilómetros a la redonda de la casa- dijo Jack sonriendo- y no le va dar tiempo a llegar. Y para cuando llegue Alicia y yo ya estaremos casados y me la llevaré lejos de aquí, la separaré de toda su familia para que sea mía sólo mía.

Jack salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave antes de que Mark lo pudiese detener. Mark se busco la varita pero no la encontró. Intento derribarla con el hombro y a patadas pero no podía mientras Tobby ladraba y Elisabeth miraba al chico.

¡Que alguien nos saque de aquí!- gritó Mark pero nadie los oía. Todos estaban en el jardín y las únicas dos personas que quedaban en la casa (Thomas y Alicia) estaban al otro lado de la casa.

Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, María y Javier estaban en el jardín de la Madriguera hablando.

No debería casarse- dijo Ron- es una maldita cabezota.

Y Harry un idiota por no creerla- dijo Ginny.

No me gusta ese Jack- dijo Javier y todos le dieron la razón.

Es el peor error que va a cometer en su vida- dijo Draco mirando la casa por donde salía Molly en esos momentos.

¡Ójala que llegue Harry y detenga la boda como en las películas!- dijo Hermione.

Esto no es una película- dijo María.

Pero Harry y Alicia han vivido cosas de película- dijo Hermione.

Ni que lo digas- dijo Ginny.

Ójala pudiese convencer a Alicia de alguna manera de que no se case- dijo Ron.

Venga chicos- dijo Molly- sentaros dentro de poco empezará la ceremonia.

Los chicos se fueron a sentar en sus sitios mientras veía a Jack salir de la casa colocándose el esmoquin y se paraba junto al altar.

Harry salió volando un par de metros al chocar contra una barrera invisible. Harry se puso en pie estaba en medio de la carretera desierta que lo llevaba a la Madriguera y supuso que Jack había lanzado un hechizo para que nadie se pudiese aparecer en la casa.

¡Hijo de puta!- dijo Harry.

Pero no iba a permitir que se casará con Alicia, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente por que él la amaba, así que salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta la Madriguera.

Alicia estaba aun mirándose en el espejo, ya estaba arreglada. Miró sus ojos llenos de tristeza, humedecidos aunque se negó a seguir llorando, ya no quería llorar, había llorado suficiente durante esos meses desde que conoció a Harry. Llamaron a la puerta y su padre habló desde fuera.

Vamos pastelito, ya ha llegado la hora.

Alicia se miró una última vez al espejo, dio un largo suspiro y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la puerta, cogió el picaporte, cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos los volvió a abrir al igual que la puerta. Su padre la sonrió con ternura y ella le sonrió con tristeza. El hombre le tendió el brazo y ella se agarró. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y llegaron al jardín, caminaron hasta donde estaban los invitados sentados y luego pasaron por el centro de los dos grupos de sillas. Los invitados se pusieron en pie mientras la música nupcial se comenzaba a oír. A cada paso que daba, Alicia estaba más cerca de su futuro marido, de su futuro como mujer casada y los nervios empezaron a crecer en su interior.

Vio a su familia y a sus amigos entre los invitados, vio como Ron con la mirada le decía que no se casase. El pelirrojo movió los labios y aunque no salió ningún sonido de sus labios entendió lo que decía, Harry es tu verdadero amor, eso es lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho. Alicia sonrió con tristeza a su primo y miró a sus pequeños sobrinos que parecían muy enfadados, desde que se enteraron que su tía Alicia no se iba a casar con su tío Harry se habían enfadado con ella y con Harry y no les caía nada bien Jack. Alicia sonrió a sus sobrinos y vio que algunos de ellos estaban llorando y el corazón se le encogió. No quería verlos llorar así que miró a su futuro marido. Sintió como su padre la entregaba a Jack y como este la cogía la mano y no sintió nada dada de la mano de ese hombre, no era como cuando Harry la cogía la mano, que sentía una descarga eléctrica maravillosa.

Bienvenidos a todos a algo tan maravilloso como es el matrimonio de dos jóvenes- dijo el miembro del ministerio encargado de casarlos- hoy se unirán en matrimonio, Jack Sullivan y Alicia Harris. El matrimonio es…

Harry corría sin parar mientras pensaba en Alicia, en ambos videos, en como todos le decían que creyese a Alicia, y en lo tonto que había sido al no escucharle, al no creerla. Había metido la pata hasta al fondo acostándose con ella y no perdonándola después. Pero sabía que debía llegar a tiempo y pedirla disculpas después de haber impedido la boda. No se perdonaría nunca que ella se casara con ese hombre.

Alicia y Jack estaban frente al altar, cogidos de las manos. El miembro del ministerio les había soltado una perorata del matrimonio y el amor. Pero en ese momento lo que menos se respiraba en ese jardín era amor.

La familia de Alicia observaba la boda con desesperación, no había una sola cara de alegría en esa boda, solo la del novio. Alicia estaba pensativa, no había escuchada ni una palabra del hombre que la estaba casando. Había estado recordando los viejos tiempos junto a Harry, las palabras de su padre, en las caras que tenían su familia mientras se casaba, en los rostros llorosos de sus sobrinos, en Ron mientras le decía que Harry era su verdadero amor. Pensó en el consejo de su padre y escuchó a su corazón. Su corazón le decía que se fuese ahora mismo de allí, que se diese la vuelta y se fuera corriendo todo lo rápido que pudiera y por unos segundos se imagino corriendo fuera de la casa de sus tíos e hiendo a buscar a Harry pero también escuchó lo que su mente decía y su mente le decía que no se marchase en busca de Harry, que él se había reído de ella el día que se acostó con ella y luego no quiso reconciliarse.

Alicia…- oyó que la llamaba alguien y salió de sus pensamientos para ver que todas las miradas se clavaban en ella y que Jack había sido el que la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Lo siento no escuche bien- dijo Alicia- podría repetir la pregunta.

¿Quieres a Jack Sullivan como legitimo esposo?- dijo el hombre de nuevo.

Alicia quedó en silencio ¿qué si quería a Jack como legitimo esposo? Claro que no pero tampoco quería quedarse sola durante toda la vida y sentía que si no le decía a Jack que si eso es lo que la pasaría. Lo que su mente le decía aplacó de un golpe lo que su corazón le gritaba, y no siguió el consejo de su padre.

Si quiero- dijo Alicia.

Thomas suspiró resignado viendo como su hija se equivocaba de respuesta, como se estaba condenando a una vida llena de tristeza y dolor. Elisa y Molly cerraron los ojos y dejaron que las lágrimas resbalasen por sus rostros. Ron, Javier y Draco ocultaron sus rostros entre sus manos. Ginny, María y Hermione ahogaron un sollozo al ver que su amiga iba a cometer el peor error de su vida. Los niños lloraron con más fuerza mientras se aferraban a sus padres. Sus primos, Arthur y Frank observaron los ojos llenos de tristeza de Alicia y suspirados rendidos. Dumbledore que también estaba presente como algunos miembros de la Orden, negaron con la cabeza. Pronto todo acabaría.

Harry vio la Madriguera y entró en la casa después de que William, el elfo domestico le abriese.

La boda ya ha empezado señor Potter- dijo el elfo antes de desaparecer.

Harry salió corriendo al jardín pero…

¡PLAF!

Había tropezado con una silla y había caído al suelo. La rodilla le dolía terriblemente.

¡Joder!- dijo enfadado.

Mark seguía intentando derribar la puerta, tenían que detener esa boda fuera como fuese pero estaba agotado de intentar abrir la puerta y le dolía el hombro de los golpes.

¡Joder!- dijo Mark dando un puñetazo a la puerta.

Es cierto lo que ha dicho Jack- preguntó Elisabeth que no había hablado desde que se había ido Jack.

¿El que?- dijo Mark haciéndose el tonto mientras seguía intentando abrir la puerta.

Lo de tus sentimientos- dijo Elisabeth- ¿de verdad estabas enamorado de mí?

Mark se detuvo y miró la puerta, apoyó la frente en ella y apretó los puños. Él no quería que se enterase, no quería que ella sintiese lastima por él por que su amor no era correspondido pero el estúpido de Jack lo tenía que haber soltado.

Había decidido olvidarla desde que ella puso los ojos en su hermano, por eso había salido con otras mujeres y todas ellas tenían algo en lo que se aparecían a Elisabeth pero la relación terminaba siempre fracasando por que no era Elisabeth y ninguna de ellas era capaz de hacer que la olvidase.

Eso ya no importa- dijo Mark.

Claro que importa- dijo Elisabeth cogiéndolo del brazo- mírame Mark.

Elisabeth- dijo Mark sin mirarla- lo único que importa es ayudar a Alicia, detener esa boda.

Pero ¿me amas?- dijo Elisabeth con los ojos humedecidos.

¡Si te amo ¿contenta?!- dijo Mark dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos- ¡desde qué te conocí te metiste en mi corazón y no te he podido sacar, nunca he querido a nadie como te he querido y te quiero a ti, me gustaste desde el primer día en aquel supermercado muggle!¡Millones de veces he deseado abrazarte, acariciarte, besarte y hacerte el amor pero no he podido por que tu no me amabas y no te he dicho nunca mis sentimientos para que no te alejaras de mí por eso me conforme con ser tu amigo y ver como mi hermano y tu os besabais!- Mark se llevó una mano al pelo y se lo revolvió desesperado- ahora mismo deseo besarte.

¿Y por que no lo haces?- dijo Elisabeth sintiendo como cada vez más lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

¿Qué?- dijo Mark sorprendido.

Que me beses- dijo Elisabeth dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y acercándose al muchacho- siempre he querido saber que se siente con una de tus caricias- Elisabeth cogió la mano de Mark y la colocó en su rostro, soltó la mano del hombre y este la acarició el rostro. Elisabeth cerró los ojos y Mark le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad y le acarició los labios, la chica volvió a abrir los ojos- siempre he querido saber lo que se siente con uno de tus besos y que se siente cuando dices: te amo.

Elisabeth le acarició los labios con las yemas de los dedos y el hombre se estremeció.

Pero Jack…

Hace mucho que deje de amar a Jack- dijo Elisabeth mirándolo a los ojos- y tu ocupaste su lugar, me di cuenta de que si tú hubieses sido el padre de mi hijo no me huyeses abandonado al contrario me hubieses cuidado con más devoción, pero cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos fue demasiado tarde por que tu ya estabas saliendo con otra chica y yo me enteré de mi embarazo y decidí olvidarte e intenté ser feliz junto a Jack pero él me abandonó- Elisabeth se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo un sollozo- pero tienes que saber que a Jack no le quise ni la cuarta parte de lo que te quiero a ti, por que a él solo lo quería y a ti te amo, Mark, tu eres el único que me haces sentir bien con tan solo una de tus sonrisas, de tus palabras.

Elisabeth…

Bésame Mark, por favor, solo te pido eso, solo eso, un beso.

Se acercaron un al otro, lo que siempre habían deseado se iba a hacer realidad y lo temían. Elisabeth se aferró al esmoquin de Mark y se puso de puntillas, el rodeo la cintura de la chica y acercaron sus rostros al del otro. Sus labios se rozaron y ambos cerraron los ojos. Mark cogió a Elisabeth con más fuerza, pegándola más a su cuerpo y profundizo en el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica que le permitió el paso. Elisabeth le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir un bulto en la entrepierna del hombre. Sin dejar de besarse, Mark tumbo en la cama del cuarto a Elisabeth mientras esta le acariciaba la nuca y enrollaba sus dedos en el cabello del chico.

Esto es una locura- dijo Elisabeth con la voz entrecortada y los dos se miraron a los ojos- no es el momento.

Lo sé- dijo Mark con la voz ronca y el pelo desordenado, ambos cosas le hacía ver más atractivo- debemos detener la boda que ya ha empezado.

Elisabeth asintió y los dos se pusieron de pie. Elisabeth le limpió el carmín de los labios y Mark la observó.

Te amo- dijo Mark.

Elisabeth se estremeció al oír esas palabras dirigidas a ella salir de la boca del hombre que amaba. Ya sabía lo que se sentía, cuando Mark le acariciaba, besaba y le decía esas dos palabras. Se sentí la mayor felicidad que había sentido nunca, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad.

Y yo a ti también te amo- dijo Elisabeth sonriendo.

¿Qué as sentido?- dijo Mark.

Felicidad- dijo Elisabeth- mucha felicidad.

Yo voy a cuidar de ti y del pequeño Harry- dijo Mark- por que te amo.

Lo sé- dijo Elisabeth.

Ese niño para mí será como mi hijo- dijo Mark.

Lo sé- dijo Elisabeth sonriendo- ya solo me queda una cosa por saber como se siente cuando tú haces.

¿El que?- dijo Mark.

Quiero saber lo que se siente cuando tu me haces el amor- susurró Elisabeth sonriendo traviesamente.

Tal vez esa curiosidad la resuelvas esta noche- dijo Mark sonriendo y acercándose a ella.

Eso espero- dijo Elisabeth.

¡PLAF!

¿Has oído eso?- dijo Mark acercándose a la puerta.

¡Joder!- dijo una voz que provenía de fuera de la habitación.

Ese es Harry- dijo Elisabeth y se acercó corriendo a la puerta- ¡Harry estamos aquí! ¡Date prisa, sácanos!

Tobby comenzó a ladra y Mark se unió al grito de Elisabeth.

¿Elisabeth? ¿Mark?- dijo Harry desde fuera. Mark silenció a Tobby.

Si somos nosotros sácanos de aquí no tenemos las varitas- dijo Elisabeth.

¡Alohomora!- dijo Harry y la puerta se abrió.

Sabía que vendrías- dijo Elisabeth sonriendo cuando vio a Harry delante de él- estas sudando Harry.

He venido corriendo tres kilómetros- dijo Harry- ¿Qué hacíais hay encerrados?

Jack nos descubrió cuando le íbamos a dar la cinta a Alicia por que pensaba que no ibas a venir y la boda iba a comenzar- dijo Elisabeth- y bueno como nos descubrió, nos dejó encerrados.

Tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Mark mirando el reloj- la boda ya ha empezado hace un buen rato, estará por el final. Mi hermano es capaz de cualquier cosa.

¿Hermano?- dijo Harry- ¿Jack es tu hermano? ¿Eres hermano de Rebeca?

Si aunque no me siento muy orgulloso de ello- dijo Mark.

La ceremonia ya estaba terminando. Todos estaban desechos por que pronto todo acabaría.

Si alguien tiene algo que decir por lo que estas dos personas no puedan unirse en matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el hombre y esperó unos segundos al ver que nadie contestaba continuo- En ese caso yo les declaro marido y…

¡Yo me opongo!- gritó una voz que provenía de detrás de ellos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Harry, Elisabeth, Mark y Tobby al final del pasillo que había entre los dos grupos de sillas ocupadas por personas. Todos sonrieron al verle detener la boda.

¡Toma ya!- gritó Ron sin poder contenerse- ¡nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte, amigo!

Os lo dije- susurró Hermione a sus amigas- igual que una película.

Termine- dijo Jack desesperado mientras Alicia miraba a Harry- dígalo ya, yo les declaro marido y mujer, dígalo.

¿Por qué tanta prisa Jack Sullivan?- dijo Harry sin moverse- hermano de Rebeca Sullivan, mortífaga encarcelada en Azkaban tras asesinato de varias personas, secuestro y tortura de Alicia Harris que por cierto es la mujer con la que te vas a casar. Tu hermana fue encarcelada tras participar en el bando oscuro en la batalla por la heredera de Huffelpaff, con ella planeaste separarnos a Alicia y a mí, ella tenía poción multijugos almacenada en su casa aparte de un cabello mío, te convertiste en mi para engañar a Alicia, ella creyó que era yo y se acostó contigo- Harry se fue acercando mientras seguía hablando, caminaba lentamente mientras todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras del ojiverde- Mientras ella dormía tu tomaste otra poción multijugos con el cabello de otra persona que ninguno conocíamos y cuando te convertiste en esa persona te acostaste junto a Alicia para que cuando llegase os descubriese juntos. Después de eso empezaste a ir a los mismos sitios que iba ella y seguramente hacías como que te la encontrabas por casualidad, así empezaste a ser su "amigo" hasta que le declaraste tu amor y le pediste que se casara contigo. Cuando te diste cuenta de que yo sabía de tu boda con Alicia no te gustó y decidiste acabar conmigo. Intentaste asesinarme primero me quisiste atropellar pero como no lo conseguiste cortaste los frenos de mi coche pero tampoco lo conseguiste.

Harry había acabado de hablar y todos miraban a Jack llenos de odio. Alicia miró a Harry y luego a Jack. "¿Es que no he nacido para ser amada y para amar?" Pensó Alicia desesperada.

No tienes pruebas de eso- dijo Jack mirando a Harry con odio.

Tengo un video en mi casa en el que hablas con Rebeca y cuentas todo- dijo Harry.

Harry iba a sacar la varita pero Jack se dio cuenta, sacó la varita y cogió a Alicia y la puso delante de él de escudo. Alicia intento huir pero ese hombre era demasiado fuerte, y la rodeaba el cuerpo con fuerza mientras que con la varita apuntaba a Harry.

Todos se pusieron de pie y sacaron sus varitas pero Jack sonrió maliciosamente y apuntó a Alicia a la cabeza.

Será mejor que no hagáis ninguna tontería- dijo Jack con voz melosa- por que la preciosa Alicia sería la que pagaría las consecuencias. ¡Así que tirad las varitas al suelo, todos!

No empeores las cosas Sullivan- dijo Harry mirando al hombre a los ojos- suelta a Alicia.

No soy estúpido Potter- dijo Jack- ¡Tirad las varitas, YA!

Todos obedecieron y tiraron las varitas al suelo. Harry miró a Alicia y vio que ella también lo miraba, vio su rostro inundado de lágrimas y vieron el miedo en los ojos del otro.

¡Dejadme pasar o acabo con ella!- dijo Jack.

Todos obedecieron y dejaron a Jack, que arrastraba a Alicia, que caminara por el pasillo que había entre los dos grupos de mesas hasta el jardín, todos los siguieron.

Potter ¿sabes que si la maldición cruciatus es lanzada desde tan cerca y más exactamente la varita esta pegada a la cabeza de la persona en cuestión la maldición es mortal?- dijo Jack pegando la varita a la sien de Alicia y esta cerró los ojos- pero no es una muerte como la maldición Avada Kedrava esta es más lenta y mucho más dolorosa. La maldición impacta en la cabeza, dañándole el cerebro a la persona en cuestión, va perdiendo poco a poco las fuerzas, siente una terrible jaqueca como si la cabeza le fuese a estallar, todos los orificios de su rostro y de su cuerpo empiezan a sangrar, pierde el sentido de la vista, los huesos se rompen de una forma muy dolorosa y el corazón revienta y la persona muere.

Tranquilízate Jack- dijo Elisabeth.

Elisabeth yo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que tu apareciste junto con mi querido hermanito Mark y grabaste ese video en la prisión de Azkaban- dijo Jack- Elisabeth todo estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas. Alicia había dado el si quiero y ya solo quedaba que nos declarasen marido y mujer pero Potter a tenido que llegar as tenido que llegar tú y fastidiarlo todo.

Por favor- dijo Alicia ahogando un sollozo y abriendo los ojos- no me hagas daño, por favor.

Shh, shh, no llores, shh- dijo Jack al lado de su oído- no debes temer, todo terminará pronto- Jack le dio un beso en la mejilla- todo podría haber sido diferente, yo te he hubiese hecho muy feliz, no hubiéramos alejados de toda tu familia y todo habría sido diferente.

Por favor, te lo ruego- dijo Alicia.

Yo te amo- dijo Jack con los ojos humedecidos, estaba como una maldita cabra- y tú a mi pero todos nos quieren separar, todos y yo prefiero que mueras a que no estés conmigo o peor aun a que estés con Potter. ¡Cru… aaaahhh!

El hombre no terminó de decir la maldición y dio un grito desgarrador cuando Tobby, que al ver que su ama estaba en peligro, le mordió el brazo en el que tenía la varita. Jack soltó a Alicia que cayó al suelo. Jack intentó soltarse del mordisco del perro. Le pegó una fuerte patada y el perro le soltó. Antes de que alguien pudiese acercarse a él para detenerlo, Jack levantó la varita y apunto a Harry.

¡Avada…!

El hombre no pudo tampoco terminar ese hechizo por que Alicia que estaba tirada en el suelo junto a él, le dio una patada (con un poco de dificultad por el vestido de novia) en los tobillos y cayó al suelo haciendo que la varita se le cayese de las manos. Alicia le sujeto mientras todos se acercaban a él, pero el hombre le dio un puñetazo en la cara y se abalanzó sobre ella ahogándola. Harry llegó hasta ellos y cogió a Jack de la chaqueta del esmoquin, le quitó de encima de Alicia y le dio un puñetazo en el costado. Jack se dio la vuelta y le quiso dar un puñetazo en la cara pero Harry lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo a Jack. Se empezaron a pegar con todas sus fuerzas, descargando toda su rabia, todo el odio que sentían.

¡Cabrón!- gritó Harry dándole otro puñetazo.

¡Harry apártate!- gritó Ron y Harry obedeció.

Ron le apuntaba con la varita que ya había recuperado, y después de decir un hechizo unas cuerdas se enrollaron al cuerpo de Jack que cayó al suelo.

Los merodeadores y sus esposas se acercaron a Harry. Lily le acarició el rostro lleno de magulladuras y Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

Nos lo llevamos- dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt agarrando a Jack junto con otro auror- cuando puedas Harry lleva el video como prueba.

Harry asintió y después de que Kingsley quitase con un movimiento de varita el hechizo para que no se pudiese aparecer nadie, se desapareció con el otro auror.

Harry miró a Alicia que estaba rodeada por toda su familia y Javier la estaba examinando el golpe que le había dado Jack. María y Elisabeth se acercaron a Harry que seguía estando con los merodeadores.

Déjame Harry que te reviese un poco esas heridas- dijo María.

¿Cómo esta Alicia?- dijo Harry.

Bien- dijo María- no te preocupes, solo esta un poco nerviosa. Vamos a la casa.

Harry miró unos segundos más a Alicia y luego fue arrastrado al interior de la Madriguera, se sentó en una silla en la cocina y María hizo aparecer unas pociones con las que empezó a curar las heridas de Harry.

Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo Harry- dijo María sonriendo.

Si menos mal- dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Después de unos minutos, María terminó de curarle y Harry se puso en pie. Las heridas habían desaparecido gracias a las pociones que María le había puesto y parecía que Harry no había sido golpeado.

Voy a… voy fuera- dijo Harry y todos asintieron sonriendo.

Harry salió de la cocina y de la casa seguido por los otros. El día se estaba nublando y en cualquier momento comenzaría una tormenta y los invitados se estaban hiendo y solo se estaban quedando los familiares y las personas más allegadas de Alicia. Harry atravesó el jardín con los otros detrás de él. Llegó ha donde estaban las sillas donde los invitados habían estado sentados y vio a Alicia sentada allí rodeada de todos sus primos y sus mujeres, de sus padres, de los niños, Javier y ahora de Arthur y Molly que ya habían despedido a todos los invitados.

Alicia tenía una taza de té en las manos y la herida de la boca había desaparecido como las de Harry. El chico llegó hasta ellos y todos lo miraron aunque él no apartaba la mirada de Alicia.

Alicia ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Harry y la chica asintió.

Le dio la taza a su tía, se puso en pie y se alejó junto a Harry de sus amigos y familia. Llegaron a un sitio que aunque eran visto por todos ellos, no podrían oír lo que hablaban.

No te voy a decir que siento todo esto, quiero decir el que no te hayas casado- dijo Harry mirándola y viendo que ella no lo miraba- por que entonces no sería sincero. Sé que debo pedirte disculpas por no haberte creído cuando me dijiste que tú pensaste que era yo el hombre con el que te acostaste pero tienes que reconocerme que era algo difícil de creer.

Lo reconozco- dijo Alicia levantando la cabeza y mirando a Harry.

Alicia yo en todo este tiempo no he dejado de quererte- dijo Harry- te amo y necesito estar otra vez contigo.

Harry…

Sé que metí la pata el día que nos acostamos y no quise arreglar las cosas pero tienes que entender que creía que me habías engañado- dijo Harry- pero también te pido perdón por eso, lo siento de verdad.

Lo sé- dijo Alicia mirándolo a los ojos- y te perdono- Harry sonrió feliz- pero por ahora no puedo volver contigo.

La sonrisa de Harry se borró al instante después de esas palabras. Alicia agachó la mirada y Harry la observó.

Todavía no estoy preparada para volver contigo- dijo Alicia- lo siento pero quiero estar un tiempo sola- la chica lo miró- podemos ser amigos y tal vez más adelante podamos empezar de nuevo una relación.

¿Amigos? No él no podía ser su amigo, no por que un amigo no desea a otro como él la deseaba, no, por que un amigo no puede amar a otro como él la amaba a ella pero acepto mejor eso que nada.

Esta bien- dijo Harry.

¿Lo entiendes?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Harry pero pensaba todo lo contrario.

"No, claro que no lo entiendo, si dos personas se aman no tienen por que estar separadas pero ¿y si ya no me ama?" Pensó Harry. Estuvo tentado a hacerla esa pregunta pero no se atrevió.

Será mejor que me valla- dijo Harry y Alicia sintió- ¿puedo darte un beso?

Si- dijo Alicia.

Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla con suavidad, disfrutando con ese beso. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

Voy a despedirme de los demás y me voy- dijo Harry y Alicia asintió.

Harry se acercó a sus amigos con paso lento y cuando llegó vio que todos lo miraban.

¿Dónde esta el beso de película?- dijo Ron sonriendo- ¿el beso de la reconciliación?

Me voy a mi casa- dijo Harry haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de su amigo- nos vemos otro día.

Un momento Harry- dijo Elisabeth- ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no estáis otra vez juntos?

Las cosas no se han arreglado- dijo Harry- Alicia me ha pedido tiempo, me a ofrecido su amistad y yo la he aceptado, mejor eso que nada ¿no?

Pero…- dijo Mark.

Pero nada- dijo Harry- será mejor que me valla.

Pero espera Harry- dijo Molly pero el chico se desapareció- ¡esta chica es idiota!

Todos se acercaron corriendo a ella que seguía donde había estado hablando con Harry.

¡¿Tiempo para qué?!- gritó Molly a su sobrina.

Tiempo para pensar- dijo Alicia mirando a su tía.

Pero ¿qué tienes que pensar, muchacha?- dijo Molly- él te quiere, te adora, te ama y tú a él ¿por qué vais a estar separados?

Las cosas no son tan fáciles- dijo Alicia y se dio la vuelta para irse pero su tía la cogió del brazo y Alicia la miró.

¡Si lo son!- gritó Molly.

Suéltame tía Molly quiero quitarme este traje- dijo Alicia.

Pero ¡¿por qué te empeñas en dejar escapar el amor y la felicidad?!- dijo Molly soltando a su sobrina.

¡No me empeño siempre se me escapa!- gritó Alicia harta de que su tía la gritase.

¡Mentira!- dijo Molly- ¡ahora lo estas dejando escapar, podrías estar perfectamente con Harry pero eres una maldita orgullosa, eso es lo que te pasa, te dolió lo que no te creyese pero te dolió mucho más que te utilizase para acostarse contigo y luego no te perdonase y por eso es por lo que no le perdonas!

¡Déjame en paz!- dijo Alicia- quiero estar a solas para poder pensar.

¡Eres una estúpida!- dijo Molly.

Tienes miedo ¿verdad?- dijo Thomas y Alicia lo miró con los ojos humedecidos- por eso no perdonas a Harry por miedo ¿a qué sí? Temes volver junto a él y que alguien os vuelvas a separar otra vez ¿es eso verdad cariño?- Alicia no contestó pero todos supieron que el hombre había acertado cuando vieron unas lagrimas resbalando por el rostro de la chica- pero Alicia no puedes dejar escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz por que Harry tal vez no espera para siempre, se terminará cansando y conocerá a otras mujeres y todo por tu cobardía.

No me entendéis- dijo Alicia llorando- yo no podría soportar que nos separaran otra vez, no podría.

Alicia se agarró el vestido para no pisárselo y salió corriendo hacía a la Madriguera. Subió corriendo las escaleras y se fue al cuarto donde se había estado arreglando para la boda. Se fue corriendo a la cama y se tumbo boca abajo llorando sin parar.

No la entendían, solo su padre conseguía entenderla un poco pero no del todo. Tenía miedo, en pocos meses Harry y ella habían vivido muchas cosas y habían estado mucho tiempo separado por terceras personas y temía que los volviesen a separarlos y esta vez si que no podría superarlo, no podría vivir de nuevo llena de felicidad y que un día alguien se la volviese a quitar.

¿Y si un buen día Harry la deja de amar? Ella seguía segura del amor que sentía por Harry pero y si él creía seguir enamorado de ella y cuando volviesen juntos se daba cuenta que no era así, entonces otra vez el dolor y esta vez él más fuerte de los dolores. No, No podría soportarlo.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, acababa de volver a casa después de llevarle a Kingsley la cinta de video donde se probaba que todo lo que había dicho en la boda era cierto. Ahora miraba al vacío pensando en la cruda realidad. Alicia le había perdonado pero no había vuelto con él ¿por qué? No lo sabía, ¿le seguía amando? Tampoco lo sabía, ¿él la seguía amando? Si, de eso estaba seguro muy seguro y la amaría hasta el fin de sus días incluso más.

¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?- dijo Harry.

Suspiró, se puso en pie y se fue al baño a darse una larga ducha para ver si de ese modo se relajaba.

Alicia estaba tumbada en la cama, ya se había quitado el vestido de novia y se había puesto unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Fuera había comenzado a llover y todos habían entrado a la casa, Alicia los oía desde la habitación que estaba. Oyó un fuerte trueno y se sobresaltó, las tormentas siempre le habían dado mucho miedo pero de pequeña se iba corriendo donde estaba su padre y este la abrazaba y ella se sentía segura entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos pero cuando su padre murió ya no tenía a nadie al que abrazarse cuando tuviese miedo, nadie conseguía con un abrazo darle la seguridad que su padre le daba, ni siquiera Javier, o algún novio que tuviese en esos momentos pero entonces llegó Harry y Alicia volvió a sentirse protegida por que Harry con sus abrazos la hacía sentir segura y protegida por que eran tan fuertes y cálidos como los de su padre e incluso más.

Pero en esos momentos no tenía a nadie que la abrazase para sentirse segura y todo por su maldito orgullo y por el temor a sufrir.

Oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta pero la chica no le permitió el paso, volvieron a llamar. Alicia vio como metían una nota debajo de la puerta y después pasos que iban al piso de abajo. Alicia se puso en pie y se acercó a la nota. La cogió y la abrió.

_Recuerda lo que es el verdadero amor, recuerda quien es tu verdadero amor. Deja tu maldito orgullo de lado y tus temores por que ha llegado el momento de que seas feliz._

Alicia abrió la puerta y vio en el suelo una caja. La cogió, entró de nuevo a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en la cama y abrió la caja, de dentro sacó unos álbumes de fotos y empezó a ver las fotos. Eran fotos de ella y Harry en las que se estaban besando, en las que saludaban a la Alicia que estaba mirando las fotos, que sonreían llenos de felicidad, una felicidad que ya no existía.

Dejó los álbumes en la cama y sacó el oso de peluche que Harry había conseguido para ella en la feria y por último sacó la cinta de video, en la etiqueta ponía "Nuestro primer San Valentín juntos".

Alicia suspiró, se acercó a la televisión que había en la habitación y metió la cinta en el video, le dio al play y vio que alguien estaba grabando el interior de la cabaña de Draco, la cámara se giro y vio a Harry grabándose a sí mismo.

Bueno- dijo Harry sonriendo- dentro de unas horas llegará Alicia, cenaremos junto y estoy seguro de que juntos superaremos su problema. Además le pediré que se case conmigo, espero que me diga que si pero si ella me quiere tanto como la quiero yo a ella me dirá que sí. Te amo princesa y espero que cuando seamos viejitos y tengamos muchos hijos y una casa estemos viendo este video.

Alicia comenzó a llorar al oír las palabras de Harry. Paso toda la cena a cámara rápida asta que llegó el momento en el que le pedía que se casara con él. Vio como Harry respiraba hondo, plantaba una rodilla en el suelo y le agarraba la mano.

Alicia tú eres mi vida, tú eres la razón de mi existencia, te metiste en el fondo de mi corazón el primer día que té vi y no te he podido sacar y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Sé que llevamos muy pocos meses saliendo pero yo se que eres la mujer de mi vida, que nunca existirá otra mujer como tú para mí. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, sé que ya estamos viviendo juntos pero no es suficiente para mí, por que quiero tener muchos hijos contigo, quiero comprarme una casa contigo, una casa que tenga un gran jardín para que Tobby juegue con los niños que tengamos, quiero amarte cada noche pero no como mi novia, sino como mi mujer, mi todo, por que pequeña quiero envejecer junto a ti. Alicia ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Harry abrió una pequeña caja y Alicia pudo ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Alicia había escuchado las palabras del chico y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos y bañasen su rostro.

Claro que quiero casarme contigo Harry- dijo Alicia.

Alicia cada vez lloraba más, ¿por qué era tan idiota y estaba separada de ese hombre que la amaba tanto y al que ella amaba con locura? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que si quería estar con él ese mismo día?¿Por qué era tan orgullosa y cobarde?¿Por qué dejaba escapar la felicidad y el amor, su verdadero amor? Esas preguntas y más estaban en la cabeza de Alicia pero no, no iba a dejar que el miedo y el orgullo los separase.

Se puso en pie por que esta vez su corazón y su mente estaban de acuerdo y las dos le decían lo mismo: "Corre y busca el verdadero amor, busca a Harry". Y eso es lo que iba a hacer, paro la cinta y la sacó del video, y sin siquiera ponerse zapatos o un abrigo, salió corriendo de la habitación. Pasó por el salón donde estaban todos sus amigos y su familia que la miraron.

Alicia ¿dónde vas?- dijo Elisa.

Pero Alicia no contestó y Elisabeth sonrió al ver la cinta de video en su mano.

Va en busca de su verdadero amor.

Alicia salió de la casa mientras Elisabeth les contaba a los otros sobre la caja que le había dejado delante de la puerta. Fuera seguía lloviendo sin parar, sus pies empezaron a llenarse barro y en poco segundos estaba empapada. Se abrazó a si misma y se desapareció.

Harry salía en ese momento de la ducha, con una toalla rodeada a la cintura como única prenda. Llevaba una toalla en la mano y se iba secando el pelo con ella. Se había dado esa ducha para ver si se relajaba pero no lo había conseguido.

Llamaron a la puerta, caminó con sus pies descalzos por el parque mientras oía la fuerte tormenta que había en el exterior. Volvieron a llamar con impaciencia y abrió un poco la puerta pero la abrió del todo al ver a Alicia allí. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, se fijo en su indumentaria que se pegaba al cuerpo dejando al descubierto su perfecta figura. Miró sus pies y los vio descalzos y llenos de barros. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara que estaba empapada. La chica no paraba de tiritaba de frío. Alicia le entregó la cinta a Harry y este la cogió y miró la etiqueta "Nuestro primer San Valentín juntos" leyó y supo que ese era el original por que la copia la tenía él.

Harry la cogió de la muñeca con suavidad, entraron a la casa y Harry cerró la puerta. Un trueno se volvió a oír y Alicia se sobresaltó, Harry sonrió ante eso, él sabía que tenía mucho miedo a las tormentas.

Harry la llevó hasta el sofá, Alicia se sentó y Harry la limpió los pies con la toalla con la que se estaba secando el pelo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Harry miraba los pies de Alicia y ella miraba a Harry. El chico terminó de limpiarle los pies y miró a Alicia a los ojos y vio que estaba llorando.

Perdóname- dijo Alicia soltando un sollozo- lo siento, siento ser tan orgullosa y tan cobarde. Pero es que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y tengo miedo de que nos quieran separar de nuevo, tengo miedo de que venga otra persona y nos engañe como hizo Rebeca, como hizo Jack. Ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir sufriendo, estoy cansada y si te pierdo de nuevo te juro que no podré superarlo por eso no te he dicho antes que te amo y que quiero seguir contigo hasta el fin de mis días incluso más. Pero es que he visto el video de San Valentín y me he dado cuenta de que si no arriesgo en la vida no podré ganar nada. Lo siento por favor, perdóname, lo siento mucho…

¡Shh pequeña! No llores mi ángel- dijo Harry acercándose a ella- yo también te amo y no quiero perderte.

¿Me perdonas?- dijo Alicia.

No tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo Harry.

Pero dímelo por favor, dime que me perdonas- dijo Alicia- me sentiré mucho mejor.

Te perdono- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con los pulgares- te amo.

Harry se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Alicia abrió la boca y dejó que la lengua de Harry entrase a placer. Harry puso la mano en la nuca de la chica y la atrajo más hacía él haciendo que su lengua entrase más en su boca y la chica ahogase un gemido de placer. Sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro. Harry la cogió en brazos, como si se acabasen de casar. Se oyó un trueno y Alicia se aferró al cuello de Harry con fuerza.

No tengas miedo- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos mientras entraban a la habitación de Harry- yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Se volvieron a besar y sus lenguas se rozaron con ternura. Harry tumbo con cuidado a Alicia en la cama. Dejó de besarla y rozó su nariz con la de ella. Comenzó a besarla el cuello y ella cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por Harry. Le bajó el tirante y le beso el hombro con lentitud y suavidad mientras Alicia le acariciaba la espalda con la yema de los dedos.

Harry le acarició el vientre y empezó a subirle la camiseta. Alicia se incorporó lo suficiente como para que Harry le quitase la camiseta y dejase sus senos al descubierto, sus voluminosos y hermosos senos. Harry beso con suavidad los pechos de la chica y ella gimió de placer al sentir un pequeño mordisco en un de los pezones.

Harry…

El chico comenzó a besarle el vientre y siguió bajando hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Harry fue bajándole el pantalón despacio, muy despacio haciendo que la chica se estremeciese. Luego hizo lo mismo con el pequeño tanga hasta dejarla desnuda.

Harry la beso de nuevo en los labios y Alicia le quitó la toalla quedando el también desnudo. Harry la miró a los ojos y Alicia se acercó a él y comenzó a besarle el cuello con suavidad, luego bajó por su hombro hasta llegar a su pecho.

Harry se colocó sobre ella, sintió con su miembro la humedad de su novia y la miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada y Harry entró poco a poco en ella. Alicia gimió de placer mientras su espalda describía un arco perfecto. Harry la beso los senos y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con suavidad, ternura, dulzura y lentitud. Los dos gemían sin parar. Harry hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y aspiró el olor de la chica, ese olor que le encantaba.

Te amo mi ángel- dijo Harry entre gemidos.

Y yo a ti también te amo- dijo Alicia y le dio un beso.

Los dos gimieron cuando llegaron al punto más alto de placer. Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y se sonrieron. Alicia tocó la cadena que colgaba del cuello del chico y donde llevaba el anillo de compromiso. Harry sé echó a un lado de ella y se quitó el collar. Sacó el anillo y dejó la cadena en la mesa. Cogió la mano de Alicia y dijo:

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Si- dijo Alicia tapándose con la sabana- claro que quiero.

Harry le puso el anillo y se dieron otro beso. Otro trueno se oyó y la chica se aferró a Harry. El chico se tumbo junto a ella, Alicia se tumbo de lado y Harry la rodeo la cintura con un brazo, entrelazando la mano. Harry le beso en el hombro y luego apoyó su rostro sobre el de ella quedando sus cuerpos completamente pegados, parecían uno.

Buenas noches Harry- dijo Alicia cerrando los ojos.

Buenas noches Alicia- dijo Harry y también cerró los ojos quedándose los dos dormidos rápidamente.

Ahora ambos volvían a estar con su verdadero amor.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola por fin se reconciliaron ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos reviews que me hace mucha ilusión. Besos y adiós.


	45. Chapter 45

**Capitulo 45: La boda.**

Pasaron los días y todos se pusieron muy contentos cuando se enteraron de la reconciliación de Harry y Alicia y mucho más cuando se enteraron de que se iban a casar. Así que como los chicos querían casarse cuanto antes, y ya tenían la fecha, el evento sería el sábado 4 de Julio y tan solo tenían un mes para preparar la boda todos ayudaron, encantados, en su preparación.

Lily, James, Sirius, Tonks, Raichel y Remus pidieron disculpas a Alicia por la frialdad que la demostraron durante los últimos días pero Alicia les perdonó encantada y les dijo que no se preocupasen.

Harry se había comparado otro coche ya que el otro estaba inservible pero esta era uno más grande y era familiar ya que lo necesitaban para cuando adoptasen.

Harry y Alicia vivían en el piso de alquiler del chico ya que habían decidido irse a vivir a la casa que se habían comprado cuando se casasen. Elisabeth por otro lado se había ido a vivir con Mark, que se había encariñado muchísimo con Harry ya que era su tío aunque él decía que ese niño era su hijo y Elisabeth estaba feliz de oír eso de los labios del hombre que amaba.

A mediados del mes de Junio, Mark había ido en busca de los padres de Elisabeth (aunque ella no lo sabía) para contarle lo que su hija había vivido durante los últimos meses y que tenían un nieto. Además le dijo que Jack estaba en la prisión de Azkaban y que ahora Elisabeth era su novia. Ese mismo día los padres de la chica quisieron verla y Mark les llevó a la Madriguera donde estaban todos, la mayor parte del tiempo preparando la boda de Alicia y Harry.

Elisabeth se quedó petrificada al ver a sus padres en la Madriguera, todos sabían la historia de la chica y supusieron quienes eran esas personas cuando las vieron ya que Elisabeth se parecía mucho a su madre.

Elisabeth- dijo la mujer llevándose la mano a la boca- mi niña.

Mama… papa…- dijo Elisabeth con los ojos humedecidos.

Te hemos echado mucho de menos hija- dijo el padre de Elisabeth- Mark nos a contado todo por lo que as tenido que pasar ¿por qué no te comunicaste con nosotros?

Creí que estabais enfadados- dijo Elisabeth llorando- lo siento.

No, cariño, no tenemos nada que perdonarte- dijo su madre y la abrazo y después la abrazó su padre.

Alicia que tenía al pequeño Harry en brazos se acercó a su amiga y le dio en el hombro. Elisabeth se dio la vuelta y Alicia le entregó al pequeño Harry. Elisabeth se lo mostró a sus padres que miraron entusiasmados a su nieto.

Los padres de Elisabeth que se llamaban Katherine y Joe, eran muy agradables y Harry y Alicia los invitaron al matrimonio. Katherine se entusiasmo por que le encantaban las bodas y les preguntó si podía ayudarlos a prepararla y Harry y Alicia aceptaron encantados cuantos más ayudasen mejor.

Aunque todo no era bueno, por desgracia la prensa se había enterado de la boda de Harry Potter, el Elegido, el niño que sobrevivió, el Salvador con Alicia Harris la mujer que había resucitado a todos los muertos de la guerra. El Profeta había publicado un artículo donde decía el día de la boda (aunque no sabían como se habían enterado). Harry y Alicia habían decidido darle la exclusiva a El Quisquilloso ya que Luna era su amiga y prefería que fuese ella la que tuviese la exclusiva que El Profeta. A Luna le pareció bien y los únicos reporteros a los que les permitirán el paso a la Madriguera el día de la boda, sería un reportero de El Quisquilloso.

Así llegó él día 1 de Julio, Harry y Alicia estaban en el departamento, arreglándose ya que ese día los chicos le habían preparado la despedida de soltero a Harry y las chicas a Alicia. Ya habían llamado al telefonillo para que bajasen.

No me fío de lo que hayan hecho estas- dijo Alicia.

Por lo menos la tuya la preparaban Hermione, Ginny y María- dijo Harry- pero la mía esta preparada por Fred y George y no me fío de esos dos ni un pelo ¿no sabes dónde te van a llevar?

No- dijo Alicia mirándole- ¿y tú lo sabes?

No- dijo Harry y cogió a su novia de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados- te voy a echar de menos.

Y yo a ti- dijo Alicia- tres noches sin ti es mucho.

Ya que la boda estaba cerca, Alicia había llevado sus cosas a casa de sus tíos, en la Madriguera ya que se iba a quedar allí a dormir hasta el día de la boda. Harry había hecho lo mismo pero había llevado las cosas a casa de sus padres que quedaban más cerca de la Madriguera que su departamento donde ya no iban a volver por que después se irían a vivir a la casa que habían comprado.

Harry se acercó a ella y rozó su nariz con la de Alicia, esta sonrió y miró a los ojos a Harry. El chico se acercó a ella y Alicia cerró los ojos esperando a recibir el beso que le iba a dar su prometido pero cuando estaban apunto de dárselo sonó el telefonillo de nuevo.

Que pesados- dijo Harry.

Será mejor que bajemos- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Esta bien- dijo Harry cogió el móvil- ¿no te dejas nada? Lo digo por que ya le he devuelto las llaves al casero.

No- dijo Alicia mirando a su alrededor- creo que no.

Los dos chicos salieron del departamento y bajaron en el ascensor, cuando llegaron abajo vieron a los señores Weasley, a sus hijos con sus esposas, a Draco, a Hermione, a Elisabeth, a Mark, a Javier, a María, a los merodeadores con sus esposas, a Luna, a Neville, a Dean, a Parvati, a Seamus, a Laverne, a Thomas y a Elisa. Todos ellos los sonrieron.

Por fin parejita- dijo Draco mirándolos.

¿Sabéis? Sois un poco pesados- dijo Harry.

¿No me digas?- dijo Ron poniéndole ambas manos sobre los hombros- nos vamos.

Pero… espera- dijo Harry pero Ron ya lo estaba arrastrando calle abajo mientras todos los hombres los seguían.

¡Más vale que me lo tragáis de una pieza!- gritó a Alicia.

¡Tranquila mi pastelito!- gritó Thomas.

Los chicos se fueron por un lado mientras ellas se iban calle arriba en sentido contrario. Esa noche hubo risas, striptis (N/A: no sé si se escribirá así), bromas, regalos, alcohol, borracheras y diversión.

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron muy tarde a la Madriguera donde se iban a reunir para los últimos preparativos de la boda. Y cuando llegaron los hicieron con fuertes dolores de cabeza. Harry preguntó por Alicia cuando llegó y Molly le dijo que todavía no se había bajado. Cinco minutos después la chica bajó, tocándose la cabeza.

Buenos días- dijo Alicia y se dejo caer junto a Harry que la atrajo hacía él y la abrazo- ¿estas de una pieza?

Creo que si- dijo Harry- ¿y tu?

Si- dijo Alicia bostezando.

Siguieron con los últimos preparativos de la boda. Alicia estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua cuando Lily entró en la estancia y cerró la puerta tras ella. Alicia la miró y sonrió y la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

Quería hablar contigo a solas- dijo Lily.

Tú dirás- dijo Alicia.

Lily se acercó a ella y la mujer le enseñó un precioso colgante, era una cadena de oro con un rubí en forma de corazón. Era hermoso.

Este colgante perteneció a la madre de James y antes que ella a su madre y así a lo largo de trece generaciones, siempre una mujer se lo entregaba a otra los días antes de la boda- dijo Lily mientras Alicia la miraba- como la madre de James, la abuela de Harry nunca tuvo hijas me lo entregó a mi para que siguiese con la tradición y como yo tampoco he tenido hijas y tu eres lo más parecido que tengo a una hija y eres la prometida de mi hijo te la entrego y espero que tu sigas la tradición.

No sé lo que decir- dijo Alicia que se había emocionado con las palabras de la mujer y había comenzado a llorar.

Solo dime que seguirás la tradición- dijo la mujer que también estaba llorando.

Lo haré- dijo Alicia sonriendo y se abrazaron con fuerza.

Me alegro de que Harry haya encontrado una chica tan maravillosa- dijo Lily.

Gracias- dijo Alicia mientras se ponía el colgante con ayuda de Lily.

En ese momento entró Harry a la cocina y vio a las dos mujeres llorando y un colgante en el cuello de Alicia que no había visto nunca.

Bueno yo os dejo solos- dijo Lily y le dio un beso a su hijo y otro a su nuera.

¿Por qué lloráis?- dijo Harry cuando su madre se fue.

Alicia contó entusiasmada lo que Lily le había contado sobre el colgante mientras Harry escuchaba sonriendo. Los dos volvieron al salón y Harry se sentó junto a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias mama- susurró Harry.

Denada hijo- susurró Lily sonriendo.

Y así llegó el 4 de Julio, el día de la boda. Era un día soleado y hacía una estupenda temperatura. La boda era por la tarde a las 6, las cortinas de su habitación estaban corridas y no entraba un rayo de luz y Harry estaba tumbado en la cama, se había echado un rato después de comer pero ya tenía que levantarse para empezar a prepararse pero no se atrevía a levantarse. Ese era el día más importante de su vida y los nervios se habían instalado en su estomago y le dolía. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta y también los pasos de alguien en el piso de abajo que le daban a entender que alguien se dirigía a la puerta para abrir. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 3 de la tarde, solo tenía tres horas para prepararse.

Buenos días Lily- oyó que decía la voz de su mejor amigo.

Buenos días chicos- dijo la voz de su madre.

¿Y Harry?- dijo Draco.

En el piso de arriba- dijo la mujer- se ha echado un rato después de comer, pero será mejor le valláis levantando para que se arregle.

Harry oyó como sus amigos subían y se puso de espaldas a la puerta, tapándose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Sintió que la puerta se abría de golpe pero él ni se inmutó.

Vamos Harry- oyó que le decía Javier.

No puedo hacerlo- dijo Harry.

Si puedes- dijo James- ponte en pie y dúchate.

Harry no se movía y Lily se acercó a él y le destapó. El chico miró a las personas que había en la habitación. Estaban Ron, Draco, James, Sirius, Javier, Remus, Mark y la única mujer entre tanto hombre era Lily, la madrina. En un principio, Harry les había pedido a Ron y Hermione que fuesen sus padrinos pero estos dos se negaron diciendo que Lily y Thomas tenían más derechos que ellos ya que eran los padres de los novios y que además Lily no iba a poder tener otra oportunidad por que no tenía a otro hijo.

Todos ellos ya estaban vestidos e iban muy guapos y elegantes.

Vamos hijo- dijo Lily- ha llegado la hora de que te levantes.

No puedo hacerlo mama- dijo Harry- me duele mucho el estomago.

Esos son los nervios- dijo Sirius- a todos nos pasa lo mismo.

¿De verdad?- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo Remus- dúchate y verás como te relajas.

Harry se puso en pie y se fue al baño mientras Lily preparaba la ropa del chico sobre la cama. Como iban muggles y aunque sabían que la magia existía, Harry y Alicia habían decidido hacer una boda muggle en sentido a la ropa para que uno no destacasen de los otros. Así que Lily puso sobre la cama un esmoquin que aliso con devoción mientras su hijo se duchaba.

Harry se mojaba la cara una y otra vez intentando relajarse pero le era imposible. Los nervios recorrían, ahora, cada parte de su cuerpo. Después de una ducha de media hora más o menos, salió con una toalla y vio a sus amigos aun en su cuarto.

No puedo hacerlo- volvió a decir Harry- ella es demasiado perfecta para mi ¿y si en el último momento se arrepiente y decide no casarse conmigo?

Eso no va a pasar- dijo James- y haces una pareja perfecta. Los dos el uno para el otro así que deja de preocuparte.

¿Vosotros creéis?- dijo Harry.

Claro- dijo Remus- tu solo piensas así por que estas nervioso pero te aseguro que ella esta igual que tu.

No- dijo Harry sentándose en la cama- ella es tranquila y no se pone nerviosa tan fácilmente.

Alicia corría de un lado a otro de la habitación, aun estaba en pijama, y buscaba con desesperación algo. Hermione, Ginny, María, Elisabeth, Elisa, Molly, Raichel y Tonks entraron a la habitación al oír el secándolo que la chica estaba formando en su búsqueda.

¿Qué buscas?- dijo Ginny.

El desodorante- dijo Alicia sin para de buscar- ¿dónde esta?

Alicia quieres tranquilizarte- dijo Molly sonriendo- ni siquiera té as duchado y ya estas buscando el desodorante.

¡Tienes razón!- dijo Alicia mirándola- pero ¿dónde esta?

Mira tu mano derecha- dijo María.

Alicia obedeció y miró su mano derecha en la que sujetaba el desodorante. Alicia se sonrojó y pidió disculpas por lo histérica que estaba.

Es normal cariño- dijo Elisa.

Así es como debe de estar una novia el día de su boda- dijo Molly- y no como estabas el día que te ibas a casar con Jack.

¡Ah tía!- dijo Alicia- no me lo recuerdes. Quiero que este día sea perfecto.

Y lo será- dijo Hermione- no debes preocuparte.

Alicia entró al baño y se metió a la ducha. Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo pensaba en Harry y el pánico empezó a crecer en su interior y los nervios se instalaron en su estomago que le empezó a doler. Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y miró a las mujeres reunidas en la habitación que preparaban las cosas para ayudarla a arreglarse.

No se va a querer casa conmigo- dijo Alicia.

¿Qué dices?- dijo María.

Harry no se va a querer casar conmigo, es demasiado maravilloso para mí- dijo Alicia nerviosa.

No digas tonterías- dijo Molly- son los nervios.

Tu tía tiene razón- dijo Elisa- ven vamos a empezar a arreglarte. Y te aseguro una cosa cariño, él esta tan nervioso como tú.

Eso es imposible- dijo Alicia mirándose al espejo mientras su madre le desenredaba el cabello- él no se pone nervioso con tanta facilidad.

No estés tan segura- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry se miraba en el espejo mientras intentaba peinarse su rebelde cabello sin ningún éxito. Su madre intentaba aplastárselo pero era imposible.

No vais a conseguir nada- dijo James apoyado en el marco de la puerta- aunque te tengo que decir que yo no deje de intentarlo hasta los 30 años en los que me di por vencido.

Déjalo mama- dijo Harry- papa tiene razón.

Lily se dio por vencida como su hijo y bajaron las escaleras, en el salón estaban los demás esperando al novio. Cuando los oyeron bajar salieron al rellano y después se fueron todos en coche. Como Harry estaba muy nervioso fue James el que manejo.

Harry iba en la parte de atrás mientras en el asiento del copiloto iba su madre. Harry miró por la ventana en su estomago había una mezcla de emoción y pánico que aun hacía que le doliese el estomago.

Después de casi una hora de viaje llegaron a la Madriguera. Todos llegaron a la casa y Arthur los recibió como había estado haciendo desde que los invitados habían empezado a llegar. Se dirigieron al jardín donde se celebraría la boda y donde ya estaban los invitados. Era una suerte que el jardín de la Madriguera fuera tan enorme ya que la lista de invitados era larguísima. Había cientos de personas invitadas. Vio a algunos conocidos, como los Longbotton al completo y los padres de Luna, además de algunos otros compañeros del colegio como Laverne, Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Padma, los Dursley, Colin y Dennis con sus novias, Lee con su esposa Angelina, Cho Chang con Cedric y los padres del chico. Por otro lado, también estaban Krum, Fleur, los padres de Hermione, los padres de Javier y María, con Joaquín y Eva, Madame Máxime y Hagrid con su "pequeño" retoño, además de esos había otros miembros de la Orden y profesores de Hogwarts como Ojoloco, Mcgonagall, Snape (al que Alicia había insistido en invitar), Dumbledore, el profesor Flitwick, la señora Pomfrey y otros profesores de Hogwarts y miembros de la Orden. Por otro lado también había compañeros de trabajo de los chicos, algunos conocidos y amigos de otros departamentos del ministerio, algunos mendimagos como Diego, además de algunas personas importantes. También estaban los amigos de la infancia de Alicia y por supuesto sus familias, los padres de Elisabeth, Frank Bryce, algún reportero del Quisquilloso y por supuesto la familia de Alicia por parte de su madre.

Había dos grandes grupos de sillas para los invitados que estaban separadas un pasillo, justo enfrente había un altar donde un miembro del ministerio (seguramente el encargado de casarlos) hablaba con Dumbledore. Algunos invitados ya estaban sentados en sus asientos hablando con otros invitados y otros estaban los el jardín hablando mientras esperaban a que diese comienzo al acontecimiento. El reportero del Quisquilloso y un fotógrafo contratado para que hiciese las fotos de la boda se paseaban entre los invitados haciendo fotos.

El jardín estaba lleno de flores algunas por que era verano y habían florecido y otras que habían comprado para decorar el jardín. Había una banda de música que habían contratado y en otro lado estaban las mesas donde se sentarían para la cena que se iba a celebrar después de la boda. Los elfos habían trabajado sin descanso para hacer un gran banquete.

Harry estuvo saludando a los invitados y de vez en cuando echaba una fugaz mirada a las ventanas del piso de arriba donde Alicia debía estar preparándose. Harry estaba hablando con sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Raichel (que habían bajado dejando a las otras ayudando a Alicia). Ron y Draco se acercaron a ellos.

Sentimos interrumpir- dijo Ron- pero Harry mira quien esta ahí.

Harry miró donde señalaba Ron y vio a la persona que menos ganas de ver tenía. Rita Skeeter estaba con su fotógrafo que le acompañaba a todas partes. Desentonaba entre todos los invitados ya que llevaba una túnica morada y muy extravagante. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y rizado con algún que otro mechón canoso, las uñas las llevaba tan largas como siempre y de color verde lima. Harry bufó, no soportaba a esa mujer. Se acercó a ellas seguido de los merodeadores y sus esposas y de Ron y Draco.

Valla Harry- dijo la mujer sonriendo muy feliz- divinamente. ¿Te gustaría dedicarme unas palabras antes de la boda, decirme como te sientes? Divinamente.

¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Harry mientras veía como la vuela pluma se quedaba suspendida en el aire junto a la libreta preparada para escribir- ¿quién le a permitido el paso?

Eso no importa ahora, divinamente- dijo la mujer- yo soy una reportera profesional y tengo que estar al pie del cañón.

Pues quiero que se largue- dijo Harry, estaba nervioso para que encima esa mujer le pusiera más nerviosa- yo le he dado la exclusiva al Quisquilloso y usted trabaja en el Profeta.

Vamos, vamos Harry- dijo Rita sonriendo- no hay que alterarse. Sabes que yo daré mejor la noticia que ese periodicucho.

Pues da la casualidad que ese periodicucho es de una amiga mía- dijo Harry mientras la vuela pluma que había empezado a escribir le ponía más nervioso- y lo único que usted pondría en ese artículo serían mentiras. Así que lárguese, usted no es bien recibida aquí.

Harry ¿tengo que recordarte que no es tu casa?- dijo la mujer y Harry sonrió con incredulidad y negó la cabeza.

Esto es increíble- dijo Harry respirando para controlar su rabia mientras su madre le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo- no es mi casa pero seguro que Arthur esta de acuerdo conmigo en que usted no es bien recibida aquí. Así que lárguese o tendré que tomar otras medidas.

¿Me estas amenazando?- dijo Rita.

Si- dijo Harry- soy auror y ellos también- señaló a las personas que lo acompañaban- además de Arthur es mi amigo y ministro de magia y sería una pena que a algunos de nosotros se nos escapase un día que eres una animaga ilegal y que te conviertes en escarabajo.

¿No te atreverías?- dijo Rita mientras la vuela pluma seguía escribiendo.

Pruebe- dijo Harry intentando ignorar la vuela pluma con la que la mujer había inventado tantas mentiras contra él y otras personas- y estoy harto de esta maldita pluma.

Harry no había podido ignorarla por más tiempo, la agarró con fuerza y la rompió, bajo la mira de asombro y rabia de Rita Skeeter.

¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo la mujer.

Lárguese- dijo Harry señalándole la puerta.

La mujer cogió los restos de su vuela pluma y se marchó seguida por su fotógrafo. Harry la miró irse ya antes de que se perdiese de vista dijo:

¡Y como vea un escarabajo le aseguro que no durare en pisarlo!

Harry miró a sus amigos que le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda. Durante esos momentos Harry se había olvidado por un momento de que se iba a casar y el dolor de estomago y los nervios habían desaparecido pero ahora volvían otra vez.

Las mujeres sonrieron de oreja a oreja al ver lo hermosa que estaba Alicia. Llevaba un traje color champagne, muy sencillo pero hermoso. Se componía de una parte, era de tirantes muy finitos y no tenía mucho escote. Era ajustado hasta la cintura y después caía en cascada hasta el suelo. Llevaba además unas sandalias de unos 10 centímetros de tacón y eran del mismo color del vestido. Se había hecho un hermoso recogido en el que llevaba una preciosa diadema con la que sujetaba el velo que arrastraba por el suelo. Además se había maquillado con tonos muy suaves de rosas, sus labios estaban pintado con un rosa pálido y brillaban como si estuviese mojados, además de que por el rostro y por el cuerpo se había echado un poco de purpurina. En definitiva estaba preciosa

A ver repasemos antes de bajar- dijo Hermione- ¿llevas algo azul?

Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo y se subió el vestido enseñándoles un ligero de color azul.

Uuuuhhh- dijeron todas sonriendo mientras Alicia se colocaba el vestido.

Sigamos- dijo Ginny- ¿llevas algo viejo?

Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo- el colgante que me dio Lily que perteneció a la abuela de Harry.

Bien- dijo María- ¿llevas algo nuevo?

El vestido y las sandalias- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

¿Y algo prestado?- dijo Elisabeth.

Si- dijo Alicia y le enseñó unos pendientes que le había dejado Rachel.

Bien pues ya estas lista- dijo Elisa mirando a su hija sonriendo.

¿Qué hora es?- dijo Alicia retorciéndose las manos.

Las seis y cinco- dijo Elisa.

Ya es tarde- dijo Alicia yendo a la puerta.

Espera tranquila- dijo Molly sonriendo- las novias siempre van con un poco de retraso.

Tienes razón- dijo Alicia- debería tranquilizarme.

Un poco- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Será mejor que bajemos todas- dijo Elisa- ahora entra tu padre y te lleva al altar.

Las mujeres salieron de la habitación y Alicia se puso a pasear por la habitación, se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

Estas preciosa, pastelito.

Alicia levantó la cabeza y vio a su padre sonriendo mientras la miraba radiante de felicidad.

Esto es lo que quería para ti- dijo Thomas sonriendo y Alicia le devolvió la sonrisa- nervios, felicidad, seguridad, dicha y un hombre que te ama y al que tú amas. Este día va a ser perfecto e inolvidable, te lo prometo hija.

Alicia se acercó a su padre y le abrazó con fuerza. El hombre le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Harry vio a Molly salir de la casa seguida de todas las chicas. La mujer informó que la ceremonia iba a empezar. Harry miró su reloj y vio que eran las 6:10 y sonrió, las novias siempre se retrasaban un poco. Lily y Harry se fueron al altar, los invitados ya estaban sentados en sus sitios. Todo el jardín estaba lleno de caras sonrientes, se respiraba felicidad se mirase donde se mirase.

Lily comenzó a colocarle la corbata mientras este miraba nervioso por encima de la cabeza de su madre para ver si llegaba Alicia. Se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y su madre lo sonreía con ternura. De pronto todos se pusieron en pie y una música empezó a sonar. Lily se quitó de delante de Harry y se puso junto a él mientras decía:

Cariño ya ha llegado el momento- Harry se sorprendió al oír las palabras de su madre, que parecía muy feliz, eran exactamente igual a las del sueño que tuvo en el que se casaba con Alicia.

Harry apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, quería tener todos los sentidos puestos en la boda. Miró el largo pasillo y vio a María y Emily, las dos niñas iban vestida muy graciosas y estaban preciosas. Ambas llevaban unas cestas con pétalos de flores, más exactamente rosas rojas y las arrojaban por el camino. Como lo otros niños, Emily y María estaban muy felices pero ellas eran las que más lo estaban no solo por que Alicia y Harry se iban a casar sino también por que participaban en la boda.

Justo detrás de las niñas y caminando del brazo de su padre y con un ramo de preciosas flores en su mano, Alicia sonreía sin para mientras miraba a Harry. Este miraba a su futura mujer sorprendido, para él siempre estaba hermosa pero ese día estaba espectacular aunque él no se quedaba atrás.

La mirada de ambos se encontraron y los dos vieron los nervios del otro reflejados en sus ojos y estos empezaron a desaparecer un poco al pensar que no era el único nervioso del día. Alicia llegó hasta Harry. Thomas cogió la mano de Harry y la entrelazó con la de Alicia, mientras estos se miraban.

Cuídamela bien Harry- dijo el hombre sonriendo en el mismo momento en el que cesaba la música.

No se preocupe- dijo Harry sonriendo.

El hombre se puso junto a su hija. Alicia y Harry se giraron y miraron al miembro del ministerio como todos los invitados.

Bienvenidos a todos a algo tan maravilloso como es el matrimonio de dos jóvenes- dijo el miembro del ministerio encargado de casarlos- hoy se unirán en matrimonio, Harry Potter y Alicia Harris. El matrimonio es…

El hombre les empezó a hablar del matrimonio, del amor, de la fidelidad y muchas otras cosas. Harry y Alicia escuchaban con interés cada una de las palabras de ese hombre mientras se agarraban de la mano. Algunas personas como Molly, Elisa, Hermione, Ginny, María, Lily y Hagrid estaban llorando mientras escuchaban al miembro del ministerio pero en ninguno de los rostros desaparecía la sonrisa.

Cuando el hombre que los casaba terminó, llegó el momento de los votos. Alicia y Harry se miraron a los ojos y fue Harry el que empezó.

Recuerdo que un día en este mismo jardín Molly como siempre quiso actuar de celestina conmigo y las mujeres y estaba deseando ya que encontrase una mujer para casarme con ella. Me habló de una sobrina que era inteligente, valiente, graciosa, divertida, amable, alegre, buena, simpática, risueña y que tenía el mismo problema que yo no encontraba ningún chico lo suficiente bueno para ella, cuando me enseñó una foto de ella vi una chica un tanto feita- dijo Harry sonriendo y Alicia sonrió- no quise que me la presentará pero me alegro de que Molly no me hiciese caso por que sino no habría conocido a una mujer maravillosa de la que me enamoré a primera vista. Cuando te vi atravesar el jardín, no lo podía creer, la chica hermosa que estaba viendo era la misma que la de la foto y si, en un principio quedé prendado de tu belleza pero luego me enamoré de tu corazón- Harry vio los ojos humedecidos de Alicia- Ha habido muchos obstáculos a lo largo de nuestra relación pero los hemos superado y superaremos cualquier obstáculo que se interponga en nuestra relación como marido y mujer. Alicia, tú con una de tus simples sonrisas, con tan solo un beso o una caricia puedes conseguir hacerme feliz y cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra. No hace ni un año que somos novios, ni siquiera hace un año que nos conocemos pero estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti incluso más por que mi amor por ti perdurará hasta después de la muerte. Te amo Alicia y siempre lo haré.

Después de esas hermosas palabras, Alicia no pudo soportarlo y dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima, antes de que la pudiese limpiar, lo hizo Harry con suavidad y todos sonrieron. Ahora había llegado el momento de los votos de Alicia.

Recuerdo el día que le comunique por carta a mi tía que había decidido irme a vivir a Inglaterra, a los pocos días me llegó su respuesta- dijo Alicia sonriendo- aparte de decirme que estaba muy contenta por que me fuese a vivir a Inglaterra se le ocurrió la idea de presentarme a Harry Potter con la intención de que me hiciese su novia. Yo no quería pero sabía que mi tía no cambiaría de opinión. Fui a Inglaterra con la estúpida idea de que Harry Potter era un chico creído y prepotente que se creía más que nadie por haber vencido a Voldemort, por ser el niño que vivió pero me equivoqué por que no era nada de eso, al contrario, que aparte de muy guapo, era un chico sencillo, modesto, algo cabezota pero muy humano- Harry sonrió al oír eso- Pero antes de conocerle le pedí una cosa a mi tía que no me buscase más novios y ella me dijo no este es último y que razón tenía por que cuando te vi supe que tu eras el chico que siempre busqué, con él que quería compartir mi vida. Me enamoré a primera vista y ese amor seguirá vivo aunque mi cuerpo muera por que incluso después de la muerte mi amor seguirá intacto. Es cierto que hace menos de un año que nos conocemos pero no he estado tan segura de nada en la vida como en estos momentos y también es cierto que nuestra relación ha tenido muchos baches pero los hemos conseguido superar y nuestro amor no ha desaparecido al contrario sé a fortalecido por que yo te quiero más que antes y cada día te querré más y más. Te amo Harry y siempre lo haré.

Harry se había emocionado mucho con las palabras de Alicia. Sus sonrisas eran inmensas entonces el miembro del ministerio continuo con la ceremonia con una gran sonrisa.

Después de estas preciosas palabras a llegado el momento de unir a estos dos jóvenes que se aman. Así pues Harry Potter ¿Quieres a Alicia Harris como legitima esposa?

Si quiero- dijo Harry.

¿Y tu Alicia? ¿Quieres a Harry Potter como legitimo esposo?

Si quiero- dijo Alicia.

Los anillos, por favor- dijo el miembro del ministerio.

Thomas se metió las manos en el bolsillo y le entregó una alianza de oro a su hija y otra a Harry, en la que venían grabados las iniciales de ambos chicos y la fecha de la boda.

Repite conmigo las siguientes palabras Harry- dijo el hombre- Yo Harry James Potter…

Yo Harry James Potter- empezó Harry repitiendo cada palabra que el hombre le decía- te tomo a ti Alicia Harris… como mi legitima esposa… en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza para amarte, respetarte y serte fiel… hasta que la muerte nos separe… incluso después- añadió Harry y Alicia sonrió mientras le ponía en anillo.

Yo Alicia Harris- empezó Alicia repitiendo las palabras de Harry- té tomo a ti Harry James Potter… como legitimo esposo… en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza para amarte, respetarte y serte fiel… hasta que la muerte nos separe… incluso después.

Alicia le puso el anillo en el dedo y volvieron a entrelazarlas.

Si alguien tiene algo que decir por lo que estas dos personas no puedan unirse en matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el hombre y esperó unos segundos al ver que nadie contestaba continuo- En ese caso yo les declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Alicia y Harry se acercaron el uno y al otro y se fundieron en el beso más dulce y tierno que se habían dado nunca, las manos de él la rodearon la cintura y la de ella el cuello mientras todos los invitados se ponían de pie y aplaudían como locos. Harry y Alicia dejaron de besarse y apoyaron su frente en la del otro.

Te amo- se susurraron el uno al otro.

Ya había oscurecido y las estrellas aparte de unas lámparas que había sobre las mesas donde cenarían, era lo que iluminaban el jardín. Además de esas lámparas había otras en la pista de baile para que después de cenar todos bailasen.

Antes del banquete hubo varios brindis, como el de Sirius, James, Remus y Lily que hicieron uno en conjunto en el que los invitados no hicieron otra cosa que reír por los comentarios de los dos primeros. También hizo otro Ron y Hermione, otro Javier y María, otro Thomas y Elisa aunque no eran muy largos. Él último fue el de Molly que era la que mejor conocía a los dos chicos.

No sé que decir la verdad- dijo Molly- siempre he querido mucho a mi sobrina para mí fue como una hija más, lo mismo que a pasado con Harry siempre le quise como si fuese mi hijo. Y aunque no estuvieron dentro de mí durante nueve meses siempre sentiré que fue así. Siempre me he sentido muy orgullosa de ambos. Harry consiguió vencer a Voldemort y siempre ha sido un chico excepcional y Alicia ha resucitado y curado a todas las personas de la guerra y es tan excepcional como Harry. Y me alegro muchísimo de haberlos presentado, por que me alegro de haber tenido algo que ver en el encuentro de dos almas, de dos personas maravillosas y de un amor tan eterno como es el suyo. Espero que seáis felices para siempre. Por Harry y Alicia.

Por Harry y Alicia- repitieron todos a coro.

Alicia y Harry le dieron un beso a la mujer. La cena fue maravillosa (sobretodo para Ron). Llegó el postre y los novios tuvieron cortar la tarta, Harry le manchó la frente de nata y la chica le miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero sonrió al ver que Harry le daba un beso y se lo limpiaba con la boca y todos exclamaron un "ooooh" a coro.

Después del postre llegó el momento de bailar, a Harry ya no le importaba bailar ya que sabía bailar, así que los novios abrieron el baile y poco a poco se les fueron uniendo más invitados.

En un lado del jardín, Hermione y Ron estaban mirando como Alicia y Harry hablaban mientras bailaban, los dos estaban muy felices y vieron como los dos chicos se besaban.

Se les ve muy felices- dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos- nunca había visto a Harry tan feliz.

Ni yo aunque ya era hora de que los dos fueran felices- dijo Ron mirándolos también.

¿Crees que ya ha acabado todo? ¿Crees que habrá algo más que los separe?- dijo Hermione apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

No lo sé- dijo Ron acariciándole la espalda con los dedos- eso nunca se sabe pero estoy seguro de que si les sucede algo lo superarán juntos.

Estoy acordándome de nuestra boda- dijo Hermione mirando a su marido- Ron ¿tu no te casarías solo conmigo por que estaba embarazada, verdad?

Hermione- dijo Ron mirándola- ¿cómo crees? Me casé contigo por que te amaba y por que te amo como a esos dos de allí- Ron señaló a sus dos hijos que estaban bailando juntos y los dos sonrieron al verlos, sin apartar los ojos de los niños continuo- no podría vivir sin vosotros.

Hermione lo miró eran pocas las veces en que Ron expresaba así sus sentimientos pero cuando lo hacía a Hermione le daba un vuelco al corazón y se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Ron la miró y la sonrió como sólo la sonreía a ella.

¿Te he dicho hoy que estas preciosa?- dijo Ron acercándose lentamente a ella.

No- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras veía como Ron se acercaba.

Pues perdóname- dijo Ron y sus labios rozaron los de Hermione- pero estaba demasiado ocupando observándote como para decírtelo.

Hermione sonrió y se besaron con dulzura. Hermione abrió la boca y Ron dejó que su lengua entrará en ella y la explorara a su antojo. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Me parece que esta noche tendrás un premio- dijo Hermione sonriendo- por ser tan atento.

Mmm, no sé si podré esperar a esta noche- dijo Ron mordiéndose el labio y haciéndole ver más sexy a los ojos de Hermione. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la mordió el labio- esta noche Ronald Weasley va a ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Y Hermione Granger la mujer más feliz- dijo la chica sonriendo- te amo.

Yo también te amo- dijo Ron y Hermione rozó su nariz con la del chico- ¿quieres bailar?

Pero si a ti no te gusta bailar- dijo Hermione mirándole.

Pero por ti hago lo que quieras- dijo Ron sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano- hasta morir.

Hermione sonrió, le cogió la mano que le había tendido y se fue a la pista de baile y se pusieron a bailar cerca de los novios que los sonrieron.

En el lado opuesto del que estaban Ron y Hermione, había otra pareja. Ginny y Draco miraban a la gente bailar y después de que el rubio se asegurase que no había nadie detrás de ellos, colocó sus manos en el trasero de Ginny y se lo pellizco. La pelirroja sonrió y le dio un manotazo en la mano. Draco la apartó sonriendo pero luego colocó de nuevo su mano en el trasero de la chica y se lo empezó a manosear mientras la chica sonreír.

Nos van a ver- susurró Ginny sonriendo.

¿Y que?- susurró Draco- eres mi mujer y no es nada malo que te toque el culo.

Draco- dijo Ginny quitándole la mano del trasero- esta noche podrás tocarlo todo lo que quieras.

Entonces eso quiere decir que esta noche promete- dijo Draco sonriendo muy feliz poniendo la mano de nuevo en el trasero de la chica.

Si pero si té estás quieto con la mano- dijo Ginny mirándole- sino no habrá sexo en una semana.

¿Qué?- dijo Draco mirándola- eso es una crueldad.

Pues estate quieto- dijo Ginny regañándolo.

Esta bien- dijo Draco metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo- pero esta noche me dejarás que te haga todo lo que quiera.

Cuándo dices "todo" ¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Ginny.

Draco se acercó al oído de su mujer y le empezó a susurrar todo lo que tenía pensado hacerle esa noche.

Pero eso nos va a llevar toda la noche- dijo Ginny con los ojos cerrados imaginando esas cosas que Draco la estaba diciendo- eso suena bien… ¿Con la boca? Que malo eres…- Ginny soltó una risita que a Draco le encantó- ¿puedo hacerte yo lo mismo?

Todo lo que quieras- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.

Ahora soy yo la que no puede esperar hasta esta noche- dijo Ginny rodeándole la cintura a su marido y mirándole a los ojos.

Pues te aguantas- dijo Draco mordiéndola el labio para aumentar el deseo y que esa noche fuese toda una tigresa, siempre la pasaba lo mismo.

Eres malo- dijo Ginny haciendo pucheros y Draco sonrió y la rodeo la espalda. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su marido y miró la pista de baile donde bailaba Alicia y Harry- parece que todos vamos a ser felices ya, aunque yo lo soy desde hace mucho, desde que éramos novios aunque a veces nos peleásemos pero bueno algo normal.

¿Té estas poniendo sentimental y nostálgica, cariño?- dijo Draco sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

Un poco- dijo Ginny.

Pues me encanta cuando te pones así- dijo Draco- después por la noche estas muy cariñosita.

¿Recuerdas nuestra boda?- dijo Ginny.

¿Cómo olvidarla?- dijo Draco acariciándole el pelo- fue el día más feliz de mi vida por que por fin iba a tener una familia que no me tratase con frialdad, por que por fin podría ser yo mismo y dejar de ser frío con la gente, por que por fin iba a poder estar contigo- Ginny sonrió- pero basta no me quiero poner sentimental, no es mi estilo.

Ya lo sé- dijo Ginny mirándole- pero te ves guapísimo cuando te pones sentimental, sobretodo cuando le cantas a Lily Alicia.

¿Creí que no lo sabías?- dijo Draco sorprendido- ¿me as oído cantando a nuestra hija?

Si- dijo Ginny sonriendo- y no lo haces nada mal ¿me cantas esta noche a mí?

Esta bien- dijo Draco sonriendo- pero en bajito, cerca del oído y después de lo que te he dicho que voy hacerte.

Vale- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Siempre te sales con la tuya- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos- me echaste un buen imperius Weasley, sino no me habría enamorado de ti como lo estoy.

No, Malfoy- dijo Ginny mirándole a los ojos- en realidad utilice un filtro de amor muy potente para que me amases eternamente.

Pues la hiciste perfectamente- dijo Draco.

Se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron con ternura y poco a poco fue tornándose más apasionado. Después de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

¿Bailas, preciosa dama?- dijo Draco mientras Hermione y Ron salían a la pista de baile.

Por supuesto, caballero- dijo Ginny cogiendole la mano- y por cierto le amo.

Draco sonrió y la miró mientras caminaban a la pista del baile.

Y yo a ti también pelirroja- dijo Draco cogiéndola de a cintura y bailando cerca de los novios- la amo con locura.

Las tres parejas bailaron y durante los bailes se estuvieron cambiando de pareja y así todos bailaron con todos hasta Draco bailó con Ron haciendo que los invitados no parasen de reír. Cuando la canción terminó, Draco se acercó a Ron y ambos hicieron como que se besaban en los labios.

¡Ay Draco, pillín, que nos están mirando!- dijo Ron con voz de chica y tapándose la cara con las manos- ¡y nuestras esposas también están mirando!

Lo siento pero es que no me he podido resistir- dijo Draco sonriendo- con ese culito que tienes.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras toda la boda estaba siendo grabada por una cámara que Harry había comprado y que había embrujado para que grabase cada momento de la boda.

Siguieron bailando, divirtiéndose cuando llegó el momento de hacer las fotos. Harry miró a su alrededor estaba hablando con Draco y Ron y ahora tenía que buscar a Alicia para que les echasen las fotos. Así que empezó a buscarla y a preguntarles a los invitados por ella. María le dijo que se había ido hacía el lago así que se fue hacía allí y en efecto estaba mirando el lago. Harry se acercó por detrás y la rodeo la cintura con los brazos sobresaltándola un poco.

Lo siento no quise asustarte- dijo Harry.

No pasa nada- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Harry.

Estaba buscándote- dijo Harry- tenemos que irnos ha hacer las fotos ¿qué hacías aquí tan solita?

Descansar- dijo Alicia suspirando- me han tenido de un lado a otro y quería estar un rato a solas.

Si quieres les digo que esperen y nos hacemos las fotos más tarde- dijo Harry- y así estas un rato más sola.

No- dijo Alicia sonriendo- vamos pero de todas forma gracias.

Harry sonrió y la dio un beso en la cabeza. Se dieron la vuelta para volver a la fiesta cuando cuatro pequeñas criaturas aparecieron ante ellos. Harry los reconoció al instante, eran Dobby, que llevaba de la mano a otro elfo doméstico más pequeño que él que tenía los mismos ojos de Winky y las orejas de Dobby, y Winky que llevaba entre sus brazos otra elfina doméstica que tan solo era una bebe.

Dobby, Winky me alegro mucho de veros- dijo Harry sonriendo- me alegro que hayáis decidido aceptar mi invitación.

¿Cómo Dobby no iba a aceptar la invitación de Harry Potter?- dijo Dobby con su voz chillona- si Dobby aprecia mucho a Harry Potter, Dobby siempre le estará agradecido por liberarle aunque ahora Dobby sabe que Draco Malfoy es bueno y es amigo de Harry Potter.

¿Quiénes son esos?- dijo Harry señalando a los otros elfos.

Claro Dobby no se lo contó a Harry Potter, señor- dijo Dobby sonriendo- Dobby se casó señor, se casó con Winky y estos son los hijos de Dobby y Winky. Dobby esta muy avergonzado señor por que no invitó a Harry Potter a su matrimonio pero es que a las bodas de los elfos domésticos solo pueden asistir elfo domestico.

No te preocupes- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero me alegro mucho por vosotros.

Gracias Harry Potter- dijo Winky.

¿Y como se llaman tus hijos?- dijo Harry.

La pequeña Laila y el mayor Wolfram, señor- dijo Winky- pero nosotros queríamos hablar con Harry Potter y con su mujer.

¿Conmigo?- dijo Alicia, ella sabía quien eran esos elfos muchas veces cuando Harry le contaba sus historias le hablaba de ellos.

Claro señora- dijo Dobby- nos preguntábamos si los señores Potter no contratarían señor, a todos nosotros señor. Sería un honor para Dobby y su familia servir a Harry Potter y su familia.

Alicia y Harry se miraron a los ojos y luego miraron a los elfos y sonrieron.

Sería un honor para Alicia y Harry que Dobby y su familia trabajasen para ellos- dijo Harry imitando la forma de hablar de los elfos.

Gracias señores Potter- dijo Dobby con su voz más chillona que nunca.

Con una condición- dijo Alicia- que no nos llaméis señora y señor sino Alicia y Harry.

Si claro señora- dijo Dobby- digo si Alicia, Dobby y su familia están muy felices.

¿Ya habéis hablado con Dumbledore?- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo Winky- nos prometió dar la libertad si aceptaban darnos trabajo.

Pues os vamos a presentar a una persona que también trabaja para nosotros aunque no me gustan llamaros empleados- dijo Alicia- como él vosotros sois miembros de la familia y tendréis unas buenas habitaciones.

Gracias Alicia- dijo Dobby.

Bueno esa persona es muggle pero sabe de la existencia de la magia- dijo Harry- es nuestro jardinero y seguro que os lleváis muy bien.

Los cuatro elfos domésticos siguieron a Harry y Alicia que los llevaron hasta donde estaba Frank Bryce. El hombre cuando vio a los elfos domésticos se sorprendió muchísimo. Alicia y Harry les explicaron que iban a ser unas especies de criados aunque a ellos no les gustaba llamarlos así. A Frank le hizo mucha gracia la forma de hablar de los elfos y desde un principio se llevaron muy bien

Después dejaron a los elfos domésticos con Frank que seguían conversando y se fueron a hacerse las fotos. Después de las fotos, los invitados empezaron a marcharse cuando ya solo quedaban los más allegados a los chicos, Dumbledore se acercó a ellos.

Bueno chicos- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- me lo he pasado muy bien pero antes de irme me gustaría daros mi regalo.

No se tenía que haber molestado- dijo Alicia.

No es molestia- dijo Dumbledore- no es de buena educación ir a una boda o a un cumpleaños sin regalo.

¿Y que es?- dijo Harry.

Dumbledore les entregó una bota vieja y Harry la cogió con la yema de los dedos y la miró pensando que el anciano se había vuelto loco de remate. Además a Alicia le entregó un sobre. Todos miraban a los chicos sonriendo, ellos sabía lo que el hombre les iba a regalar.

Muy… original- dijo Harry mirando la bota mientras los otros se aguantaban la risa.

No es una bota normal y corriente- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- es un traslador que os llevará a un hotel de unas islas paradisíacas donde solo hay magos. En ese hotel tenéis reservada una suit muy elegante y cara (todo hay que decirlo aunque no os voy a decir el precio por que es de mala educación) durante quince días. Creo que será una estupenda luna de miel por que todavía no teníais pensado ir a ningún lado ¿no?

No- dijo Harry sonriendo muy feliz- nada de nada.

Cuando lleguéis allí darle al recepcionista esta carta para que sepa que sois las personas que vais de mi parte, ya que el gerente de ese hotel me debe un favor y de esta forma quedamos en paz- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- por eso mismo podéis gastar todo lo que queríais por que toda la comida y otras cosas que pidáis en el hotel os saldrán gratis.

¿Todo?- dijo Alicia.

Todo- dijo Dumbledore- las maletas ya están hechas por lo que me han dicho Molly y Lily que os las han hecho. El traslador os trasportará a la 1 de la noche a la recepción del hotel. Así que lo mejor será que subáis a por las maletas- el director miró el reloj- os queda menos de diez minutos antes de empezar vuestra luna de miel.

Los dos chicos se miraron sonriendo muy felices.

Gracias- dijo Harry.

Denada- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Alicia se puso a saltar, se acercó al anciano y le plantó un beso en la mejilla dejando muy sorprendido al director del colegio de magia que luego sonrió.

Gracias- dijo Alicia abrazándolo

Denada- dijo el anciano sonriendo y devolviéndole el abrazo.

Harry y Alicia subieron a por las maletas y bajaron corriendo. Después de despedirse rápidamente de todos sus amigos y de su familia, tocaron la bota con un dedo y con la otra mano agarraron las maletas.

Tres… dos…- dijo Ron mirando el reloj- adiós chicos.

Harry y Alicia sintieron como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirasen de ellos hacía arriba con una fuerza irresistible. Y en pocos segundos estaban en la recepción de un hotel muy elegante. Se acercaron al recepcionista y le entregaron el sobre que Dumbledore les había dado. Después de que el hombre leyese la carta, llamó a un botones que tenía cara de crío, para que les llevase las maletas a las habitaciones y a ellos les entregó las llaves de la habitación 1212.

Fueron hacía un ascensor y subieron hasta la cuarta planta. El botones les dirigió al final del pasillo y Harry abrió la puerta. El botones entró las maletas y Alicia iba a entrar pero Harry la detuvo.

Espera aquí un momento- dijo Harry.

¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia.

Espera- dijo Harry en el mismo momento que el botones salía.

Harry sacó unos cuantos galeones y se los entregó al botones que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Gracias- dijo el joven.

Denada- dijo Harry y el botones se marchó.

¿Puedo pasar ya?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry no contestó, se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos con mucha facilidad. Alicia le miró y Harry sonrió.

No podemos romper la tradición- dijo Harry.

Tienes razón- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry cerró la puerta con el pie. Se encontraban en una habitación muy grande y elegante. Era una especie de salón, había dos sofás y aunque era un lugar mágico había una televisión. Además de un mueble bar y una chimenea. El salón daba con una inmensa terraza. En la terraza había unas sillas y una mesa redonda, desde allí se veía la playa que era hermosa. Harry sentó a Alicia en el sofá y él se sentó junto a ella. Alicia se quitó las altas sandalias y comenzó a masajear los pies.

Me duelen los pies- dijo Alicia. Harry la cogió los pies y empezó a masajeárselos. Alicia cerró los ojos y sonrió- gracias mi amor, eres tan lindo.

Después de unos minutos paró, Alicia abrió los ojos y vio como Harry acercaba su rostro al de ella hasta que se besaron con ternura. Harry metió la mano debajo del vestido de novia de la chica pero esta le detuvo.

Aun no- dijo Alicia.

¿Por qué?- dijo Harry mirándola.

Antes tengo que ponerme una cosa- dijo Alicia- me la regalaron las chicas el día de la despedida especialmente para esta noche, la noche de bodas.

¿Y a que estas esperando que no te lo pones?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Alicia sonrió y se puso en pie. Abrió la maleta y cogió un paquete. Abrió unas dobles puertas correderas, que había en el lado derecho del salón, y Harry se quedó sentado en el sofá. Después de unos segundos se puso en pie y se fue a la habitación en la que había entrado su mujer. Vio una gran cama de matrimonio en el centro de la habitación, una mesilla a cada lado de la cama, y un gran armario aparte de una puerta en el lado izquierdo que comunicaba con la terraza y otra al lado derecho que estaba cerrada y que Harry supuso que era el cuarto de baño donde Alicia se estaba cambiando. Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación, se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y la corbata cuando Alicia salió del baño.

Las voy a matar- dijo Alicia mientras Harry la miraba con la boca abierta. Llevaba un picardía de tirantes de un azul transparente. Era tan corto que se le veía un poco el trasero. Debajo llevaba un conjunto de tanga y sujetador también azules, además de llevar la liga que no se la había quitado.

Gracias chicas- dijo Harry sonriendo y Alicia no pudo evitar sonreír- date una vuelta.

Alicia se dio una vuelta sobre si misma y Harry observó su cuerpo con la boca abierta. Alicia se acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente pegados.

¿Quieres bailar?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

No hay música- dijo Alicia.

No importa- dijo Harry- además tú podrías cantar, lo haces muy bien y hace mucho que no te oigo.

Alicia sonrió y empezaron a bailar mientras ella cantaba. Harry cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de la chica. Siguieron bailando durante unos minutos más hasta que Alicia terminó la canción y los dos se detuvieron. Se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos y se besaron con suavidad.

Alicia subió sus manos por el pecho del chico hasta llegar a sus hombros y le quitó la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo. Harry acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda por encima del picardía, subiéndoselo y haciendo que se le viese más el trasero. Harry comenzó a besarla el cuello mientras ella le sacaba la camisa de los pantalones.

Harry dejó de besarla y se miraron a los ojos. Alicia comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y luego se la quitó. Se acercó a él y comenzó a darle pequeños besos mientras que le desabrochaba el cinturón, se lo quitaba y lo tiraba al suelo. Harry la cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirase a los ojos. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios y fue bajando por su cuello hasta su hombro. Cogió los tirantes del picardía y se lo quitó con suavidad. Se volvieron a besar y Alicia le rodeo el cuello y le acarició el cabello. Las manos de Harry se colocaron en las caderas de la chica y Alicia bajó sus manos y le rozó los brazos al chico. Luego las colocó sobre el botón del pantalón y se lo desabrochó.

Ambos estaban en ropa interior y se miraban a los ojos. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Alicia colocó sus manos en el borde de los calzoncillos de Harry y se lo quitó. Harry le desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró al suelo. Harry la besó y la tumbo sobre la cama.

El chico bajó lentamente el tanga de la chica y los dos quedaron completamente desnudos. Harry la besó el vientre y empezó a subir, la beso sobre las costillas, los pechos, en esa parte del cuerpo se entretuvo un poco más y siguió por su cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, que mordió. Alicia soltó un gemido mientras le acariciaba la espalda al chico. Entre las sabanas se entregaron el uno al otro como nunca lo habían hecho por que ahora eran marido y mujer.

El reloj marcó las cinco de la mañana, y por puerta que daba a la terraza se podía ver la luna y las estrellas. La luz de la luna entraba a la habitación en donde una pareja se estaba amando. El hombre se quitó de encima de la mujer y se quedó tumbado de lado mirando a su amante. Ambos respiraban entre cortadamente. Durante esa noche habían hecho el amor varias veces.

Harry apoyó el codo en la cama y la cabeza en la mano mientras que con los dedos acariciaba el vientre de su mujer que tenía los ojos medio cerrados.

No te duermas- dijo Harry sonriendo.

No me estoy durmiendo- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Si lo estas haciendo- dijo Harry y se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla- voy a tener que hacer algo para despertarte.

¿Cómo que?- dijo Alicia mirando a su marido.

Esto- dijo Harry.

Se puso sobre ella y la dio un beso en la frente y fue bajando rozando con sus labios el rostro de la chica deteniéndose en algunos lugares para besarlo. Se detuvo en la nariz y siguió bajando hasta los labios, besó la barbilla y siguió bajando por su nuez, pasando por el centro de los senos. Harry estaba bajo las sabanas, Alicia cerró los ojos al sentir los suaves besos y los suaves roces en su ombligo. Alicia abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir los besos, los roces y la lengua de su marido en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Alicia se agarró a las sabanas mientras gemía y suspiraba de placer. Sintió las manos de Harry en sus muslos. Alicia sintió que le besaba la ingle y los muslos y luego el chico empezó a subir de nuevo hasta que sacó la cabeza de debajo de las sabanas encontrándose con el rostro de su mujer. Alicia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de Harry.

Tenía el pelo totalmente despeinado, más de lo normal, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo travieso al igual que su sonrisita. Parecía un niño que acababa de hacer su travesura.

Mi niño travieso- dijo Alicia sonriendo y acariciándole el pelo.

¿Me vas a castigar?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

¿Por qué te voy a castigar si me gusta lo que me as hecho?- dijo Alicia.

Bueno pues mejor- dijo Harry- así me das un premio.

Un premio- dijo Alicia pensativa y tumbo al chico junto a ella y se sentó encima de él a horcajadas.

Me parece que me va a gustar el premio- dijo Harry poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Eso espero- dijo Alicia.

Comenzaron a besarse, acariciarse hasta que terminaron haciendo el amor. Estuvieron entregándose el uno al otro hasta las 6:30 de la mañana que cayeron rendidos y se durmieron muy abrazados.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FIN SE CASARON!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS!!!!! Jeje y ahora que ya he superado mi locura, más o menos, nunca la superaré del todo os saludo. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que a ti Tere que fuiste la que me pediste algo de Ron y Hermione y de otras pareja os guste lo que escribí de ellos. No creo que ponga muchas más cosas de esas parejas por que ya quedan pocos capítulos para terminar esta historia. Me da mucha pena pero también siento un poco de alivio por que así podré dedicarme más a la otra. Me quedan como mucho un capítulo y el epilogo.

Por cierto este capítulo os lo dedico a todos los que leen mi fic, a los que dejan sus nombres o que simplemente no lo hacen, a mis anónimos, jeje.

Y a la persona que me dijo que si iba a publicar otra historia creo que era tu Carmen te digo que por ahora no por que quiero terminar primero con la otra de Harry Potter y los herederos de los fundadores pero te aseguro que tengo más historias en mente y que intentaré escribirlas y publicarlas.

Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews y que os haya gustado el capítulo, besos y adiós mi gente.


	46. Chapter 46

**Capitulo 46: El regalo más hermoso.**

Alicia abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Miró el reloj que tenía en la mesilla y vio que eran las 10 de la mañana, tan solo había dormido tres horas y media. Se dio la vuelta pero no encontró a Harry. La puerta que daba con el salón se abrió y vio a Harry, que ya estaba vestido y la sonreía.

¿Té as duchado sin mí?- dijo Alicia mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Si- dijo Harry- como no te despertabas.

¿A que hora té as levantado tu?- dijo Alicia.

A las 8 de la mañana- dijo Harry.

¿Por qué tan temprano?- dijo Alicia- si estamos de luna de miel y podemos dormir todo lo que queramos.

Anda, levántate- dijo Harry acercándose a la chica y dándole suaves manotazos en una nalga- ya he pedido el desayuno y no tardarán en traerlo.

No quiero- dijo Alicia tapándose hasta la cabeza- quiero estar más tiempo en la cama- miró a su marido- y quiero que tu estés conmigo.

Pues no me pienso acostar otra vez- dijo Harry pero Alicia le agarró la mano y tiró de él. Harry cayó a la cama y Alicia se puso sobre él- quítate cariño, va a venir en cualquier momento el desayuno.

Pues que espere- dijo Alicia- esto es más importante.

Alicia sonrió traviesamente a Harry y le desabrochó el pantalón. Él no la detuvo aunque podía, al fin y al cabo el también quería. Sintió la mano de su mujer en su miembro y cerró los ojos. Alicia le besó el cuello mientras le acariciaba la entrepierna. Luego dejó de sentir los besos de Alicia en el cuello pero los empezó a sentir en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

Alicia…

Después de unos minutos en los que Harry se sintió en el cielo, se detuvo. Harry abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa traviesa de su mujer. La chica le dio un beso en los labios y Harry la tumbo en la cama y se puso él encima. Acarició el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer pero se detuvo al oír como llamaban a la puerta.

Que oportunos- dijo Harry.

Se puso en pie, se colocó la ropa y salió de la habitación mientras Alicia le decía adiós con la mano. Después de darle una propina al botones, Harry llevó el desayuno a la terraza y llamó a Alicia para que fuese a desayunar.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas de la terraza y se puso a desayunar. Pocos minutos después llegó Alicia envuelta en la sabana. Alicia se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry aunque había otra silla donde se podía sentar. A él no le importó al contrario, le gustaba sentirla cerca. Harry le ofreció un poco de su tostada y la chica le dio un mordisco.

Me parece muy mal que te hayas bañado sin mí- dijo Alicia mirándole mientras se comía una fresa.

Es que no te despertabas- dijo Harry- pero no te preocupes, hay yacuzzi en el baño si quieres podemos probarlos.

Mejor eso más tarde- dijo Alicia- ahora me quiero dar una ducha y quiero ir a inspeccionar este lugar. Además quiero comprarme un bikini y tú te tienes que comprar un bañador y tenemos que comprarle algo a todos y no dejarlo para el último momento.

Esta bien- dijo Harry mientras Alicia le daba de comer una fresa- pero tenemos que probar el yacuzzi.

Claro- dijo Alicia- todas las veces que tú quieras.

Como había dicho Alicia, después de que ella se duchase se habían ido de compras. Se habían comprado unos bañadores y habían estado mirando tiendas. Habían estado toda la mañana de tiendas y después de comer se habían ido a la playa.

Alicia estaba tomando el sol bajo una sombrilla y con unas gafas de sol que se había comprado esa mañana. Llevaba un bikini blanco. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió de par en par cuando sintió que alguien le echaba agua encima. Vio a Harry sonriendo, llevaba un bañador azul, había vuelto del agua y se había sacudido como un perro sobre ella.

Harry- dijo Alicia quitándose las gafas y mirando a su marido.

Sería mejor que no te pusieras las gafas cuando tomases el sol- dijo Harry riendo al ver la cara de enfado de su mujer- té estas poniendo morena menos lo que te ocultan las gafas.

Vete a la mierda- dijo Alicia cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

Anda mi vida no te enfades- dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola mojándola aun más de lo que ya la había mojado.

Me estas mojando- dijo Alicia y Harry se puso de pie mientras se reía- ya veras cuando te pille.

Alicia dejó las gafas sobre la toalla y empezó a correr detrás de Harry mientras este se reía sin parar. Al final lo terminó alcanzando pero Harry la cogió en brazos y la llevó al agua y cuando ya estuvieron en un sitio donde había bastante profundidad la tiró al agua. Alicia salió empapada y con los pelos en la cara y miró a Harry con enfado mientras este se reía.

No te enfades- dijo Harry cuando Alicia le empezó a lanzar agua- si te ves preciosa toda mojadita.

Harry consiguió acercarse a ella sin recibir ningún golpe y la apartó el pelo de la cara. Se acercó a ella y la beso. Alicia dejó de lanzarle agua y le correspondió al beso. Después salieron del agua y se quedaron los dos juntos tomando el sol.

--------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron, habían inspeccionado toda la isla, visitado todas las tiendas y hecho el amor en todas las partes de la habitación de hotel. El yacuzzi también lo había probado y habían comprado los regalos de todos sus amigos y familia.

Ya llevaba una semana en la playa. Harry y Alicia estaban con el albornoz, acababan de salir del yacuzzi y ahora Alicia se estaba peinando y Harry se estaba afeitando. Alicia terminó de peinarse y se fue a la habitación.

Harry se estaba limpiando los restos de la espuma de afeitar cuando oyó un ruido que provenía de la habitación. Salió del baño y vio a su mujer apoyada en la cómoda de la habitación mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Harry se acercó a ella y la miró.

¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo Harry preocupado- té as vuelto a marear.

Si pero no te preocupes- dijo Alicia.

¿Cómo que no me preocupe?- dijo Harry- ayer también te mareaste, y anteayer ¿por qué no vamos al sanador del hotel?

No- dijo Alicia sonriendo- tranquilo, sólo son unos mareos y me dan por que llevo mucho tiempo sin pegar ojo, desde que empezamos con los preparativos de la boda y por que durante esta semana tu me estas dando mucho trabajo por las noches, por las mañanas y por las tardes.

¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir a ver al sanador?- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo Alicia- es nuestra luna de miel y no quiero que se estropee.

Y yo no quiero que tú estés mal- dijo Harry.

No lo estoy- dijo Alicia.

Esa noche se fueron a la cama y después de hacer el amor una vez, la chica se durmió. Harry la estuvo observando durante gran parte de la noche y después le rodeo la cintura y se quedó dormido junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó cuando sintió como su mujer se levantaba corriendo de la cama y se iba al baño. Él también se levantó y se fue a la puerta cerrada.

¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?- dijo Harry pero oyó que la chica estaba vomitando y entró en el cuarto de baño.

La vio en el suelo de rodillas, enfrente de la taza del retrete. Harry se arrodillo junto a ella y la sujeto el pelo. Después de unos minutos, Alicia miró a Harry. El chico le limpió la boca y Alicia se abrazó a él.

Lo siento- dijo Alicia.

¿Por qué?- dijo Harry.

Por que esta siendo un desastre de luna de miel- dijo Alicia.

Pero que dices tonta- dijo Harry y se acercó a ella pare besarla pero Alicia le tapo la boca.

Acabo de vomitar- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie y lavándose los dientes.

Deberíamos ir a ver al sanador- dijo Harry.

No quiero- dijo Alicia.

Pero…

No- dijo Alicia y le dio un beso en los labios.

La siguiente semana pasó y la chica siguió teniendo algún que otro mareo aparte de que por las mañanas vomitaba. Aunque Harry había insistido en ir a ver al sanador, Alicia se había negado. Volvieron el sábado 18 de Julio y se aparecieron en la madriguera.

Llamaron a la puerta y William el elfo los abrió. Dejaron las maletas en la entrada y se fueron al salón donde el elfo les había dicho que estaba Molly y Arthur con todos los demás. Lo único que llevaron con ellos fueron los regalos que les habían comprado.

Entraron al salón y vieron allí a todos los Weasley con sus parejas, además de a los merodeadores con sus esposas, a los padres de Alicia, a Javier y a María y a Elisabeth y Mark. Y los niños.

¡Llegasteis!- dijo Molly muy feliz y abrazándolos- que guapos estáis y que morenos.

Nosotros también nos alegramos de veros- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras él y Alicia los abrazaba.

Os hemos traído regalos- dijo Alicia.

¿A todos?- dijo Arthur.

A todos- dijo Harry y les empezaron a entregar los regalos. Los niños se pusieron muy contentos de recibir regalos.

Después de que abriesen los regalos y les diesen las gracias, se sentaron y Molly le dio un vaso de limonada a cada uno. Los chicos les contaron la luna de miel. Cuando Molly anunció que iba a hacer la comida, Alicia se puso en pie.

Espera tía te ayudo- dijo Alicia.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando se mareo y Harry se dio cuenta. Se acercó a ella y la sujetó antes de que cayese.

Alicia- dijo Harry mientras todos se acercaban a ellos.

¿Qué té a pasado?- dijo Elisa.

Nada- dijo Alicia- solo es un mareo.

Lleva así más de una semana- dijo Harry ayudándola a sentarse en el sofá- la dije que fuésemos a ver al sanador del hotel pero se ha negado.

No hace falta- dijo Alicia mirándolo.

Claro que hace falta- dijo James mirando a su nuera- debes ir a San Mungo.

Voy a enviar una lechuza- dijo Harry- y el Lunes vamos a San Mungo y no voy aceptar un no por respuesta.

Pero…

Nada- dijo Harry.

Harry se puso a escribir a Diego que ahora era el sanador de Alicia mientras los otros ponían la mesa y las mujeres preparaban la comida. Alicia se había quedado sentada junto a Harry y este le ató la nota a una lechuza de Arthur y Molly y la lechuza se fue.

Harry miró a su mujer y la dio un beso en la frente. Se sentó junto a ella y la echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la acercó a él.

Lo hago por tu bien, mi amor- dijo Harry y la dio un beso en la sien.

Lo sé- dijo Alicia acurrucándose en los brazos de Harry- pero tengo miedo de que sea algo malo.

No va a ser nada malo- dijo Harry abrazándola con más fuerza- ya veras como no lo es.

Después volvieron a su nueva casa donde los esperaba Frank y los elfos a los que también les habían comprado regalos.

El Lunes fueron sobre las 11 al hospital, los que estuvieron el otro día en la madriguera iban a volver a estar allí para enterasen de los resultados de las pruebas cuando los chicos volviesen.

Alicia y Harry llegaron al hospital, los dos estaban muy nerviosos por lo que podía ser lo que la pasase a Alicia pero Harry intentaba sonreír y calmar a la chica. Llegaron a la puerta enfrente de la consulta y Alicia detuvo a Harry.

Quiero entrar yo sola- dijo Alicia.

¿Por qué?- dijo Harry.

No lo sé- dijo Alicia- pero por favor espérame aquí.

Esta bien- dijo Harry cogiendo el bolso de su mujer.

Harry se sentó en unas sillas que había cerca de la consulta y espero a que la chica saliese. Estaba muy nervioso y preocupado ¿qué la estaba pasando? Aunque había estado intentando disimular delante de Alicia no estaba tranquilo, no lo podía estar ¿y si era algo malo?

Estuvo allí durante una hora y media esperando, la hora y media más larga de toda su vida cuando vio que la puerta de la consulta se abría y de ella salía su mujer. Alicia cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, la chica se dejó caer al suelo despacio hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Harry corrió hacía ella mientras el corazón le palpitaba sin parar, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Se agachó frente a ella y la cogió de la barbilla. Alicia lo miró y Harry se preocupó aun más al verla llorar. Estaba asustado ¿tan malo era? Pero entonces distinguió una sonrisa entre las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro mientras su mujer le decía:

Estoy embarazada de gemelos, Harry.

La cabeza de Harry le daba vueltas mientras oía esas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza. Parecía un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad. Y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar de alivio al saber que su mujer estaba bien que no era nada malo y de felicidad por que iba a ser padre de gemelos.

¿Embarazada?- dijo Harry sonriendo entre las lágrimas.

El chico se acercó a ella y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y lloró mientras oía a su mujer llorar y sentía como le acariciaba la nuca. Harry se separó de ella y se dieron un suave beso.

¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Harry.

Debe de ser el regalo de Helga- dijo Alicia mientras ambos se limpiaban las lágrimas- estoy embarazada de dos semanas, desde la noche de bodas por eso los mareos y los vómitos matinales.

Alicia le enseñó un papel a Harry y este vio una ecografía. Alicia le señaló unas manchas para que viese que era sus hijos.

Todavía son demasiado pequeños para saber si son niño o niña- dijo Alicia sonriendo- la primera foto de nuestros hijos- Harry sonrió y se abrazaron con fuerza- estoy curada Harry, Diego me ha dicho que estoy como nueva, que es como si nunca hubiese sufrido torturas, ni abusos sexuales, nada.

Debemos contárselos a los demás- dijo Harry- estaban muy preocupados.

Alicia asintió, cogió el bolso, se puso en pie y salieron corriendo del hospital con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Se fueron detrás de un callejón y Harry le rodeo la cintura a su mujer y se desaparecieron riendo.

Aparecieron en el jardín donde estaba su familia que se giraron al oír los dos "cracks". Al ver la sonrisa, suspiraron aliviados, significaban que no tenía nada malo pero no podían imaginar lo que la pasaba a Alicia.

Parece que no es nada malo- dijo Ron sonriendo.

¿Qué es?- dijo Hermione- ¿anemia?

No- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras Harry le acariciaba el vientre con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la ecografía.

¿Entonces que es?- dijo Thomas.

Queremos enseñaros la primera foto de nuestros hijos- dijo Harry y James escupió lo que tenía en la boca y todos los miraron con la boca abierta.

¿Foto de vuestros hijos?- dijo James.

¡Aja!- dijo Harry- de tus nietos. Alicia esta embarazada de dos semanas.

Pero… pero si no podías quedarte embarazada- dijo Lily.

Es el regalo de Helga, no me he comunicado con ella pero estoy segura de que es el regalo de Helga- dijo Alicia sonriendo- estoy como nueva, como si nunca me hubiesen torturado, ni violado, estoy en perfecto estado y estoy embarazada de gemelos o mellizos.

¡Bendita seas!- dijo Molly y todos se acercaron a ellos y los abrazaron muy felices.

James, Lily, Thomas y Elisa estaban como locos por que iban a ser abuelos. James le pidió a la chica que le dejase tocar el vientre y Alicia le dejó encantada. Todos empezaron a estar muy atentos con Alicia sobretodo Harry que la trataba como si fuese un cristal que en cualquier momento podría romperse. Los niños estaban muy felices con la idea de tener otro primo.

-----------------------------------------------

Pasaron los días y el 29 de Julio fue el cumpleaños de Alicia pero esperaron al día 31 de Julio que era el cumpleaños de Harry para hacer una fiesta para en la casa nueva de los chicos. Tenían muchas cosas que celebrar, los cumpleaños de ambos chicos, el embarazo de Alicia y el estreno de la casa de los chicos. Alicia ya se había comunicado con Alicia y la mujer la había dicho que en efecto ese su regalo que ella pudiese embarazada, que se curase.

Fue una fiesta estupenda, donde solo se oían sonrisas, donde no había tristeza y es esos días de llantos y tristeza ya habían terminado, ya habían pasado, ahora era el momento de ser felices, ahora ya lo único que quedaba era disfrutar de la vida que les estaban brindando y eso es lo que pensaban hacer.

Ya no había más sufrimiento, dolor o angustia, solo había dicha, alegría y felicidad por que ahora todos eran felices, más felices que nunca y esa felicidad les duraría eternamente.

--------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron y llegó el tres de Septiembre. Ese día hacía un año que Harry y Alicia se habían conocido en el jardín de la Madriguera. Hacía un año que se habían enamorado. Hacía un año ya hacía un año.

En ese año habían vivido momentos felices, infelices y de nuevo felices y esos, los momentos felices eran lo que recordaban con fuerza. Los otros los habían dejado en un rincón de su mente que nunca visitaban, ya no querían sufrir, ya no era momento de sufrir sino de vivir plenamente la vida.

Para celebrar que ya hacía un año que se habían conocido, Harry y Alicia habían decidido revivir su primera cita. Se estaban arreglando en su habitación, Alicia se miraba en el espejo, aun no se le notaba que estaba embarazada pero le gustaba mirarse al espejo e imaginarse cuando se la notaría. Llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas además de unos zapatos y una coleta alta. Harry salió del baño recién afeitado, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color.

Vamonos- dijo Harry mirando a su mujer.

Alicia y Harry salieron de la habitación, se despidieron de Frank y de Dobby, Winky y los demás elfos y se marcharon en el coche al mismo centro comercial al que fueron en su primera cita. Allí fueron al cine a ver la última película de terror que había en la cartelera. La película no era muy buena pero a ellos no les importaba, solo quería estar juntos. Harry le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y Alicia apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido. En ese momento se vio una escena que le dio mucho miedo a Alicia y esta dio un grito y se aferró a Harry.

Sigues teniendo tanto miedo como el día que te conocí- dijo Harry y Alicia le miró.

Y tu sigues estando para protegerme- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿verdad mi caballero andante?

Por supuesto mi bella dama- dijo Harry sonriendo y se dieron un beso.

Cuando la película terminó se fueron al mismo restaurante al que fueron en su primera cita pero cuando llegaron vieron que lo habían cerrado y que habían puesto otro en su lugar.

Bueno- dijo Harry sonriendo- no es el mismo pero podemos comer en este.

Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Los dos chicos entraron al restaurante y vieron que era muy parecido al que habían antes en el mismo lugar pero en este en el centro había una pista de baile. Por suerte no hacía falta reservar y tenían una mesa disponible en la que cenaron mientras hablaban. Después de cenar y aunque eso no lo habían hecho en su primera cita, fueron a la pista y se pusieron bailar una canción lenta.

Han cambiado mucho las cosas- dijo Harry.

No tanto- dijo Alicia- solo que no es el mismo restaurante y que en nuestra primera cita no bailamos pero por lo demás es igual, ah bueno y que hemos venido en coche y no en metro.

No me refiero a nuestra primera cita- dijo Harry- me refiero a todo. Me refiero a que desde ese 3 de septiembre de hace un año hasta este tres de septiembre han cambiado mucho las cosas.

Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo- estamos casados. Tenemos una casa…

Y vamos a ser papas- dijo Harry sonriendo y Alicia le devolvió la sonrisa.

Te amo- dijo Alicia poniéndose de puntillas.

Y yo a ti- dijo Harry acercándose a ella y dándola un suave beso en los labios.

Después se fueron ha dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y se comieron un helado. Alicia de vainilla y fresa y Harry de menta y chocolate. Y después se fueron paseando hasta coche y volvieron a casa. Y esa noche hicieron el amor recordando la primera vez que se habían entregado el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente se fueron de compra con los padres de ambos a comprar ropa de bebe. Todos estaban entusiasmados y miraban las ropitas de los niños con ternura e ilusión en los ojos. Todos estaban deseando que los bebes naciesen.

_Seis meses después_

Alicia ya tenía un abultado vientre. A Harry le encantaba tocárselo ya que los niños daban patadas. Iban a ser mellizos, ya que en camino venía una niña y un niño.

En esos momentos Harry llevaba a Alicia con los ojos vendados al piso de arriba a la habitación que estaba más cerca de su cuarto. Pero no iban ellos solos también iban los Weasley, los padres de Alicia, los merodeadores y sus esposas, Frank, Javier, María, Elisabeth, Mark y los elfos domésticos.

Harry no la había dejado entrar en esos últimos seis meses en esa habitación y Alicia no entendía el motivo por el que su marido no la dejaba entrar pero ese día se enteraría.

Harry llevó a Alicia hasta el centro de la habitación mientras los otros se quedaban en la puerta para no estorbar pero de forma de que todos pudiesen ver la cara que pusiese la chica.

Ha llegado el momento de que sepas por que no te dejaba entrar a este cuarto- susurró Harry cerca del oído de la chica.

El ojiverde le quitó la venda de los ojos y Alicia se llevó las manos a la boca muy sorprendida. La habitación estaba preciosa, la habían pintado de azul cielo, además habían pintado unos jugadores de Quiddich montados en sus escobas y los habían embrujados para que volasen por las paredes y por el techo. En el fondo de la habitación habían colocado en los grandes ventanales unas cortinas blancas que en esos momentos estaban corridas para que entrase la luz del sol. En el lado derecho había una cuna de madera y en el lado opuesto había otra igual. Junto a la ventana había una mecedora de madera y además por la habitación había estanterías con libros infantiles. Había un lugar donde poder cambiar el pañal al bebe, además de una cómoda donde estaba guardada la ropa de los niños y pequeño armario. Habían puesto juguetes en los rincones, peluches, estaba el oso que Harry ganó en la feria a Alicia. Era impresionante.

¿Qué te parece?- dijo Harry sonriendo- todos han ayudado y me han mantenido el secreto ¿te gusta?

Es precioso- dijo Alicia y se abrazó a Harry con fuerza- gracias.

Harry sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y la devolvió el abrazo con fuerza mientras todos sonreían.

Parece que lo hemos hecho bien- dijo Ron sonriendo a su amigo.

Parece que si- dijo Harry sonriendo.

_2 meses y medio después_

Ya habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que Harry le enseñó a Alicia la habitación que habían hecho él y sus familias para los bebes.

Era de noche y Harry llegó a casa después de un largo día en el cuartel general de aurores. Dobby fue a recibirle, Harry le dio el abrigo y se fue al salón para ver a Alicia ya que Dobby le había dicho que estaba allí.

Abrió las dobles puertas correderas que comunicaban el hall con el salón. Vio el salón a oscuras, la única luz era la que salía de la televisión y cuando la pantalla estaba en negro todo quedaba a oscuras. Alicia estaba sentada en el sofá de espaldas a la puerta y estaba viendo una película romántica.

Harry sonrió, encendió la luz y se acercó a su mujer. Se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla. Vio que la chica tenía puesto el pijama, que era un pantalón largo con una camiseta de manga larga. Además estaba comiendo helado, era una gran tarrina de helado de vainilla y tenía una cuchara grande en las manos. La chica se metía unas grandes cucharadas en la boca. Harry vio como un poco de helado resbalaba por su barbilla y con el dedo se lo limpió y luego se lo metió en la boca.

¿Qué haces comiendo helado a esta hora?- dijo Harry mirando el reloj- dentro de poco vamos a cenar.

No quiero cenar nada- dijo Alicia mirando la tele- solo helado.

¿Has estado todo el día tu sola?- dijo Harry- aparte de Frank y Dobby y compañía quiero decir.

No- dijo Alicia- han venido también tus padres y mis padres y mis tíos.

Ya veo- dijo Harry sonriendo- que pronto té as puesto el pijama.

No me lo he quitado en todo el día- dijo Alicia.

¿Y as recibido visitas en pijama?- dijo Harry mirándola.

Si- dijo Alicia- a ninguno le ha importado. Tu padre como siempre me ha estado tocando la tripa la mayor parte del tiempo de su visita y cuando no era él eran los otros pero no me importa.

Es que es normal que quieran tocarte la tripa- dijo Harry tocándole la tripa y sintiendo como daba una patada- es maravilloso sentir que hay vida ahí dentro.

Si es genial- dijo Alicia metiendo la cuchara en el tarro de helado y con la mano libre se tocaba la tripa y se rozaba la mano con la de Harry- sabes tu padre me ha contado hoy un chiste muy gracioso sobre embarazadas. A ver como era…

Alicia se quedó pensativa mientras Harry miraba la tripa de Alicia y se la acariciaba pero se detuvo al oír un sollozo. Harry miró a su mujer y vio que estaba llorando.

¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Harry.

No me acuerdo del chiste- dijo Alicia y Harry la miró con incredulidad.

¿Por eso lloras?- dijo Harry y Alicia asintió.

Si- dijo Alicia comiendo más helado- soy una inútil.

No, cariño- dijo Harry abrazándola- no debes llorar por eso.

Por cierto Harry- dijo Alicia separándose de repente de Harry y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, ya no lloraba- tu madre me a regalado una ropita de bebe preciosa. Mira.

Harry estaba desconcertado tan pronto estaba llorando como sonriendo, le estaba volviendo loco. Cogió el vestido que le había regalado su madre para el bebe y luego lo dejo sobre la mesa. Vio como Alicia seguía comiendo helado y se lo quito de las manos y lo dejo en la mesa.

Deja de comer helado- dijo Harry.

Que más da- dijo Alicia intentando coger el helado pero Harry no la dejaba- ya no me puedo poner más gorda de lo que estoy.

Pero te va a dar un empacho- dijo Harry- y te vas a poner mala.

Quiero el helado- dijo Alicia cruzándose de brazos.

No- dijo Harry y Alicia se puso a llorar.

Ya no me ves sexy- dijo Alicia.

¿Y eso a que viene ahora?- dijo Harry mirándola sorprendido.

Es por que estoy embarazada ya no me ves sexy por eso- dijo Alicia.

Para mi siempre serás la mujer más sexy del mundo- dijo Harry viendo como su mujer lloraba- estés embarazada o no lo estés.

Entonces ¿por qué ya no hacemos el amor?- dijo Alicia llorando- llevamos más de un mes sin hacerlo.

Por que tu no quieres- dijo Harry- yo siempre intentó hacerlo pero tu me dices "no que estoy gorda y no quiero que me veas el cuerpo" ni siquiera me dejas ducharme contigo, con lo que a mí me gusta verte desnuda y así gordita me encanta. Además ¿qué demonios té pasa? Tan pronto estas llorando como riendo.

Tu madre, mi madre y mi tía dicen que es normal- dijo Alicia- que estoy susceptible y que es normal que tenga cambios de humor tan extraños.

Pues ya estoy harto…- empezó Harry y antes de que pudiese terminar Alicia habló.

No por favor Harry- dijo Alicia acercándose a él desesperada- no me dejes, haré cualquier cosa…

¿Qué?- dijo Harry- espera, espera ¿qué no te deje? ¿Quién ha dicho que te voy a dejar?

¿No lo vas a hacer?- dijo Alicia.

No- dijo Harry sonriendo- te iba a decir que esta noche vamos a hacer el amor y no me valen excusas y te voy demostrar todo lo que te amo y que me sigues pareciendo la mujer más sexy del mundo. Y además mañana te vas a duchar conmigo.

Alicia sonrió mordiéndose el labio. Harry apagó la tele y ayudó a su mujer a ponerse de pie. Aviso a Dobby y le dijo que no sirviese la cena y que no los molestasen en toda la noche y después se subieron al cuarto y allí se entregaron el uno al otro.

------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas más. Alicia ya había salido de cuentas. Estaban los dos durmiendo. Alicia estaba de espaldas a Harry y este le rodeaba el vientre con su brazo, tenía su pecho pegado a su espalda.

Alicia abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano al vientre, había sentido un dolor punzante y cerró los ojos. Se incorporó un poco pero Harry no se despertó. Otro fuerte dolor, la chica se sujetó el vientre y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Harry- dijo Alicia pero Harry no se despertó- Ahh, Harry por favor- Entonces la chica se asustó al sentir que mojaba las sabanas había roto aguas- ¡HARRY!

Harry despertó de sopetón y cayó de la cama. Miró a su mujer desde el suelo y la vio sujetándose el vientre y con cara de dolor. Se subió corriendo en la cama y la tocó el vientre.

Ya vienen Harry- dijo Alicia con los ojos llorosos- ya vienen.

Harry se puso en pie y cogió los pantalones para ponérselos encima de los calzoncillos, y luego cogió la primera camiseta que vio y se la puso sin darse cuenta al revés. Cogió una bolsa donde tenían preparadas cosas para cuando llegase el día del parto, se la colgó del brazo y ayudó a su mujer a ponerse en pie. Salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Frank y los elfos que habían escuchado el grito de Alicia cuando llamaba a Harry estaban al pie de las escaleras. Frank subió las escaleras y ayudó a Alicia a que bajara las escaleras.

Dobby avisa a Ron y Hermione- dijo Harry- y tu Winky avisa a Draco y Ginny y luego a Thomas y Elisa- Los dos elfos asintieron y se desaparecieron a la casa de las personas que había dicho- Frank llame por teléfono y avise a Molly y a Arthur y que ellos avisen al resto de sus hijos.

Si Harry- dijo el hombre y se fue al teléfono.

Harry- dijo Alicia sujetándose el vientre mientras salían de la casa y atravesaban el jardín- hay que avisar a Javier y María.

Harry sacó el móvil y llamó a Javier y María. Después de unos minutos Javier contestó y Harry le contó que Alicia se había puesto de parto. Después llamó a sus padres y les dijo que avisasen a los demás merodeadores.

Ron despertó al sentir que alguien le zarandeaba, abrió los ojos y dio un grito y cayó de la cama cuando se encontró dos grandes ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. Hermione y sus hijos se despertaron al oír el grito de Ron. Hermione encendió la luz de la mesilla y miró a Dobby.

¿Qué sucede, Dobby?- dijo Hermione mientras sus hijos entraban a la habitación y Ron miraba al elfo.

Alicia se puso de parto- dijo Dobby- Harry Potter dijo a Dobby que viniese a avisarlos y Dobby vino en cuanto Harry Potter se lo dijo.

Ron y Hermione había escuchado las palabras del elfo mientras encima del pijama se ponían la ropa.

Dobby llévese a María y a David a casa de Harry y cuide de ellos mientras nosotros vamos al hospital- dijo Hermione.

Nosotros queremos ir- dijo María.

No- dijo Hermione- son demasiado pequeños.

Pero…- dijo María.

No- dijo Hermione.

La niña se cruzó de brazos enfadada y con el entrecejo fruncido. Dobby se acercó a ellos y después de que los niños le diesen la mano se desapareció. Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo de la casa y atravesaron el jardín.

¿Confías en Dobby para que cuide de nuestros hijos?- dijo Ron mientras corría por el jardín.

Si- dijo Hermione- además va estar Frank con ellos.

Llegaron al final del jardín y vieron como Draco y Ginny salían de la casa. Ron se acercó al jardín de Harry y le vio ayudando a Alicia a caminar. Ron se acercó a ellos y ayudo a Harry. Llegaron hasta el coche de Harry y subieron a Alicia en el asiento del copiloto. Harry echó la bolsa al asiento de atrás.

No te preocupes Alicia todo va a salir bien- dijo Hermione a su amiga.

Ya están todos avisados- dijo Harry a sus amigos y todos asintieron- os esperamos en el hospital- todos vieron los nervios de Harry- ¡Voy a ser padre!

Si Harry pero debes ir al hospital- dijo Draco dándole la vuelta y metiéndolo en el coche.

¡Eres idiota Harry!- dijo de repente Alicia y Harry la miró- ¡Eres idiota Harry Potter! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, eres un tonto, jamás y escúchame bien Potter, jamás me volverás a tocar ni un solo pelo en lo que me queda de vida!

Pero...- Harry estaba desconcertado.

Es normal Harry- dijo Ginny sonriendo al ver la cara de su amigo- pero vamos vete.

Harry arrancó el coche mientras su mujer le decía que era un inútil que le tenían que decir a cada momento lo que hacer.

Tranquila, cariño, no te alteres, no es bueno para el bebe- dijo Harry mientras conducía y le tocaba con una mano el vientre a Alicia- tu respira tranquila que todo va estar bien.

Eres un inútil- dijo Alicia- yo no sabía que esto dolía tanto. ¡Nos vas a matar idiota!- gritó al ver como conducía Harry, entonces Harry fue más lento- ¡¿Pero que haces? Date prisa ¿por que reduces?!

¡Quieres callarte Alicia!- gritó Harry que su mujer le estaba volviendo loco- ¡tu vas a dar a luz y yo voy a conducir así que no me digas como tengo que hacerlo como yo no te digo como tienes que dar a luz!

Cuando Harry dejo de gritar deseo no haberlo hecho por que la chica se puso a llorar.

No me quieres- dijo Alicia- no me quieres, soy una carga para ti.

No, no cariño- dijo Harry intentando arreglarlo- yo te amo y amo a nuestros bebes.

¿De verdad Harry?- dijo Alicia.

Si, si mi amor- dijo Harry- vosotros sois lo más importante para mí.

Yo también te amo- dijo Alicia abrazándolo del cuello.

Cuidado cariño que estoy conduciendo- dijo Harry y Alicia le soltó.

Tu vas a estar todo el parto conmigo ¿verdad mi amor?- dijo Alicia.

Claro amor- dijo Harry- no me voy a separar de ti ni un segundo.

Tengo miedo- dijo Alicia llorando- y si algo sale mal… y si le pasa algo a los bebes por mi culpa, yo no quiero que les pase algo a nuestros bebes Harry me moriría si algo les llegara a pasar.

No les va a pasar nada princesa- dijo Harry.

Después de unos cuantos minutos por llegaron a San Mungo, todavía seguía en uno de esos grandes almacenes de ladrillo rojo en los cuales estaba el tan particular letrero que citaba "Purge y Dowse, S.A". Harry salió del coche, ayudo a salir a Alicia y se acerco al escaparate donde había un maniquí de mujer, se acerco al cristal y dijo:

Mi esposa esta a punto de dar a luz -el maniquí simplemente abrió la boca un poco e indico con su dedo el paso a Harry y Alicia.

Harry tomo con cuidado a Alicia y juntos atravesaron el cristal dando lugar a la recepción, se les acerco Diego que daba la casualidad que estaba de guardia que vestía una túnica verde lima con el emblema de una varita mágica y un hueso cruzados.

Diego llevaba una silla de ruedas en la que Alicia se sentó y se la llevaron a una habitación para revisarla. Harry se quedó en la recepción para esperar a los demás que no tardaron en llegar, algunos apareciéndose y otros en coche. Al final llegaron todos los Weasley, los merodeadores con sus esposas, Javier y María y los padres de Alicia.

¿Cómo esta Harry?- dijo Elisa.

Creo que bien- dijo Harry retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente- Diego se la llevado para revisarla.

En ese momento llegó Diego que los llevó hasta la habitación en la que estaba Alicia. Antes de entrar Diego dijo:

Aun hay que esperar- Diego sonrió- no ha dilatado lo suficiente y hay que esperar, dentro de un rato vengo y si necesitáis algo avisadme.

Diego se marchó. Harry abrió la puerta y vio como una almohada se dirigía a su cara pero la cogió antes de que le diese.

¡Me dijiste que no me dejarías sola ni un segundo!- dijo Alicia.

¿Y si llega a ser una enfermera o un sanador y le das con la almohada?- dijo Harry.

No me cambies de tema- dijo Alicia- ¿Por qué no estabas aquí?

Por que estaba esperando a los demás- dijo Harry entrando en la habitación y es cuando Alicia vio a toda su familia sonriéndola.

¡Mami!- dijo Alicia estirando los brazos y su madre le abrazo- tengo un esposo inútil y tonto, no sirve para nada.

Vamos cariño- dijo Elisa acariciándole el pelo- no seas así con el pobre Harry.

Eso, no seas así- dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella y poniéndola una mano en el vientre.

_Tres horas después_

Ya es la hora- dijo Diego- hay que llevarla al paritorio.

Alicia salió de la habitación subida en la camilla y Harry salió junto a ella. Diego los iba tranquilizando mientras sonreía, le hacía gracia verlos tan nerviosos. Cuando llegaron al paritorio, Diego le entregó a Harry una bata, guantes y un gorro. Cuando se lo puso entró al paritorio y se acercó a Alicia. Cogió la mano de la chica que le apretó con fuerza mientras Diego se ponía unos guantes y la enfermera estaba junto a él para ayudarle.

Bueno cariño- dijo Diego que siempre era muy cariñoso con Hermione, Ginny, María y Alicia y a los maridos de las chicas no les molestaba que las hablase con tanta dulzura- ha llegado el momento de empujar. Así que Alicia empuja con todas tus fuerzas.

Alicia obedeció y empujó con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba las manos de Harry con fuerza.

No puedo hacerlo- dijo Alicia respirando aceleradamente.

Si puedes mi ángel- dijo Harry- yo se que puedes.

Harry tiene razón, Alicia- dijo Diego- solo haz un esfuerzo y empuja con todas tus fuerzas- Alicia empujó con todas sus fuerzas y apretó los dientes- Aquí esta la cabecita de uno, vamos Alicia falta poco- Alicia empujó y el llanto de un bebe se oyó por todo el paritorio- es un niño, un precioso niño pero ahora es momento de que venga el otro, vamos Alicia empuja.

Alicia volvió a empujar mientras la enfermera se encargaba de limpiar al otro.

Vamos Alicia- dijo Harry- empuja.

El llanto de otro bebe se oyó. El corazón de Harry latía a gran velocidad mientras Diego les informaba de que era una niña, una preciosa niña. Después de que los dos bebes estuviesen limpios se los llevaron a sus padres. Harry cogió a la niña mientras Alicia cogía al niño.

Son tan… pequeños- dijo Alicia cogiéndole una manita a su hijo.

Son tan hermosos- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la frente a su hija- hola Karol, somos tus papas.

Hola Dave- dijo Alicia dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima de felicidad.

Ambos tenían el cabello del mismo color que su padre e igual de revuelto pero mientras Karol tenía los extraños ojos de su madre y se parecía más a esta, Dave los tenía como los de su padre y abuela y se parecía más a su padre y abuelo.

Después llevaron a Alicia y a los bebes a un cuarto y todos entraron a verlos. Quedaron maravillados con la belleza de esos bebes. Después se marcharon para dejar a los papas y a sus hijos solos.

Harry miraba a sus hijos que estaban cada uno en una cuna durmiendo. No podía creer que esas dos pequeñas personitas tan solo hacía unas horas hubiesen estado dentro de Alicia.

Son tan pequeños- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo desde la cama- siento que si los toco se romperán.

Yo os cuidaré- dijo Harry- sois lo más importante en mi vida.

¿Crees que podremos tener más hijos?- dijo Alicia- Helga no me dijo si podría tener más o solo a estos dos pequeños.

No lo sé- dijo Harry- pero con dos yo me conformo.

Harry miró a su mujer y sonrió al ver como le pedía que se acercase. Harry se acercó a ella y se tumbo junto a su mujer en la cama. Alicia sonrió y se dieron un beso.

Te amo- dijeron los dos a la vez y se quedaron abrazados.

Ahora cada vez que se hacía la pregunta: ¿El amor lo cura todo? Ellos sabían que la respuesta era si por que su amor había curado mentiras, había curados traumas, había curado sus corazones de tristeza. Y simplemente con su amor.

¿FIN?

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Lo único que me queda es poner un epílogo y ya termino la historia. Besos para todos.


	47. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

_11 años después_

Vamos mama- dijo una niña de 11 años, con una larga melena azabache recogida en una coleta y con unos grandes ojos extraños exactamente iguales a los de la mujer de la que la niña tiraba- date prisa mama.

No puedo ir más rápido- dijo la mujer jadeando.

Pero llegaremos tarde- dijo un niño de 11 años también, con el pelo corto, azabache como su hermana y muy desordenado y con unos ojos verdes iguales al del hombre del cual el niño tiraba. Y también llevaba unas gafas redondas como el hombre.

Hay tiempo- dijo el hombre- además estáis dejando atrás a vuestros hermanos y tu madre no puede ir más rápido por su estado. Llegaremos a tiempo al expreso así que no os preocupéis, aun queda media de hora.

Los dos niños asintieron resignados, al fin y al cabo si que tenían tiempo. Ya habían llegado a estación de King Cross y ahora tendrían que ir al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Dave, Karol- dijo su padre- coged de la mano a vuestros hermanos y no os separéis.

Dave y Karol obedecieron a sus padres y con un poco de dificultad por que empujaban sus carritos con sus cosas, Dave cogió de la mano a su hermano Brien de 5 años, era un niño muy hermoso con un gracioso pelo de color rojo como el de su abuela y los ojos marrones como los de su abuelo. Había salido a la familia de su padre. Karol cogió de la mano a su hermano Kevin de 8 años, tenía unos grandes ojos azules como su abuela y el pelo moreno como el de su abuelo. Este había salido a la familia de su madre.

Junto a los cuatro niños iba otra niña de 10 años que se llamaba Julia, tenía también los ojos azules y una larga melena pelirroja. Justo detrás de ellos iban sus padres.

Ambos de 34 años, eran muy guapos. Él llevaba en brazos a otra niña de 3 años de edad que se llamaba Kelly, era castaña como su madre y tenía los ojos marrones como su abuelo. El hombre cogía la mano de su esposa que tenía un gran vientre ya que estaba embarazada y nada más y nada menos que de trillizos.

¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien cariño?- dijo Harry a su esposa- ya as salido de cuentas. Te tendrías que haber quedado en casa.

¿Qué? Ni hablar y no acompañar a mis hijos a la estación para su primer día de clase- dijo Alicia sonriendo- estas loco.

Papa solo se peocupa po ti mama- dijo Kelly en los brazos de su padre y Harry asintió.- y yo también me peocupo po ti.

Lo se cariño- dijo Alicia acariciándole la cara.

Sin que los muggles se diesen cuenta fueron atravesando la barrera para entrar en el andén 9 y tres cuartos. Dave y Karol estaban como locos, se acercaron al expreso que los llevaría a Hogwarts y los dos niños subieron los baúles.

¡Eih familia!- dijo una voz conocida par todos y se dieron la vuelta para ver a Ron y Hermione con sus hijos.

María ya tenía 15 años y estaba muy hermosa y David estaba junto a ella y ya tenía 13 años. Además habían tenido dos hijos más Robert de 8 años y Jenna de 4. Junto a ellos estaban también Draco y Ginny con sus tres hijos. Lily Alicia que ya tenía 12 años, Bridget de 8 y Saúl 5. Dave y Karol bajaron del expreso de Hogwarts y ya abajo se reunieron todos. Poco después llegaron Javier y María con su familia.

Javier y María habían tenido dos hijos, Anthony de 9 años y Saray de 7 y aunque ninguno tenía la edad todavía para ir a Hogwarts habían ido para despedirse de la hija de Joaquín y Eva, Tara que ya tenía 12 años. Poco después llegaron Elisabeth y Mark, el pequeño Harry que ya no era tan pequeño tenía 12 años y además habían tenido otra hija más que ahora tenía 10 años. Luego llegaron los merodeadores con sus esposas y los padres de Alicia con Emily que ya era toda una mujercita de 19 años. Los hijos de Remus y Tonks tenían 16 años y el de Sirius y Raichel tenía 15. Todos los hijos de Alicia y Harry salieron corriendo al ver a sus abuelos y a su tía.

Mientras que esperaban a que llegasen los demás Weasley vieron a algunos conocidos como a Luna y Neville con su hijo de 12 años. A Seamus y Laverne con su hijo de 13 años. A Fleur y Krum con su hijo de 13 años. A Dean y Parvati hijo de 14 años. A Dudley y Padma con su hijo de 13 años. A Colin y Ana con su hijo de 11 años y a Sheila y Dennis hijo de 6 años que estaban acompañando a Colin y Ana.

Cuando quedaba un cuarto de hora llegaron los demás Weasley. Molly y Arthur fueron los primeros en entrar y la mujer se dedico a darles besos a todos. Luego entraron George, Fred con Alicia y Kaite y sus hijos de 12 años con ellos también iban Lee y Angelina también con un hijo de 12 años. Lo siguientes fueron Percy y Penélope con sus hijos Tom y Sam de 13 y 14 años respectivamente, luego Charlie y Sara con Rubén de 16 años y por último Bill y Sofí con Daniel que ya tenía 17 años y estaba en su último curso de Hogwarts.

Pues ya estamos todos- dijo Draco mirando a todos.

Si y queda 10 minutos para irnos- dijo Dave que estaba histérico.

Más vale que los cuidéis bien- dijo Harry mirando a María y Daniel.

Pues no se tío Harry- dijo Daniel sonriendo maliciosamente- no se si cuidarlos por que tu me robaste a mi novia cuando era pequeño.

¿Yo?- dijo Harry señalándose a si mismo.

Si me robaste a la tía Alicia- dijo Daniel y todos cayeron en la cuenta y recordaron el día en que Alicia y Harry se conocieron.

Chaval eligió al mejor- dijo Harry y Alicia le dio una colleja y abrazó a Dani que sonrió maliciosamente a su tío que se frotaba la nuca.

Pero tranquilo los cuidaré- dijo Dani y levantó del suelo a Karol mientras la hacía cosquillas y la niña reía- como no voy cuidar a esta princesa.

¿Y tu?- dijo Molly a su sobrina- ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?

Bien- dijo Alicia harta de que la preguntasen eso.

En serio ¿Cuándo vais a parar de engendrar?- dijo Ron riendo- ya van 6 más los trillizos que vienen en camino 9, parecéis conejos.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas menos los niños más pequeños que no entendían por que los llamaban conejos.

No lo sé- dijo Alicia tocándose el vientre- pero después de estos tres quiero descansar un poco y que mi figura vuelva.

Pero si así estas preciosa- dijo Harry- toda gordita.

Entonces sonó el silbato que les daba a entender que el tren iba a partir. Todos empezaron a despedirse de sus padres y subieron al tren. Dave y Karol les dieron un beso a sus hermanos que no paraban de llorar por que no quería que se fueran, luego a Harry, luego a su madre y por último dieron tres besos al abultado vientre de Alicia, un beso para cada uno de sus hermanitos. Los niños se asomaron a la ventana y el tren arrancó. Todos se observaron como se alejaba de la estación.

Ya se nos van dos de nuestros pequeños, Alicia- dijo Harry mirando con algo de tristeza el tren.

Pero vienen tres- dijo Alicia sujetándose el vientre y Harry la miró- Harry ya vienen los trillizos.

Harry la sujeto y todos los miraron.

Te dije que te quedarás en casa- dijo Harry.

Ya se lo que me dijiste pero llévame al hospital- dijo Alicia.

Cuidad de los niños- dijo Harry refiriéndose a sus hijos- nos vemos allí. Papa lleva mi coche- James cogió las llaves.

Harry cogió a Alicia en brazos y se desapareció caminó del hospital antes de desaparecer lo último que oyeron de la pareja fue un grito de alegría de Harry que hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

Como si fuese el primero que va a tener- dijo Hermione cogiendo a la pequeña Kelly.

_3 meses después_

Era Diciembre y en la cocina de los Potter había mucho escándalo como todas las mañanas. Todos los niños estaban desayunando, Dobby y Winky los servían el desayuno, con ellos desayunaban los hijos de los elfos y Frank que ya estaba muy mayor y no se encargaba del jardín pero que vivía allí con ellos. Los niños le querían como si fuese su abuelo y Frank los quería como si fuesen sus nietos, le encantaba estar con ellos por que decía que se sentía más joven.

Harry y Alicia entraron a la cocina. La mujer había estado dando de comer a los trillizos y cuando uno terminaba de comer, Harry se encargaba de dormirlos y cuando al fin lo habían conseguido bajaron a desayunar.

Dobby les sirvió el desayuno cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó en el hombro de Harry. El hombre le quitó la carta y la desenrolló.

Es de Dave y Karol dentro de dos semanas vienen a pasar las navidades- dijo Harry sonriendo.

¡Bien!- gritaron todos los niños que echaban mucho de menos a sus hermanos.

Terminaron de desayunar y los niños salieron muy abrigados al jardín para jugar con la nieve que la noche anterior había caído. Frank y los elfos salieron con ellos mientras que Harry y Alicia subían a ver como estaban los trillizos. Entraron a la habitación de los niños y vieron que seguían durmiendo placidamente. Cuando salieron Harry cogió a Alicia de la cintura y la metió en su cuarto.

¿Qué haces Harry?- dijo Alicia sonriendo mirando a su marido apoyado en la puerta con sus ojos rebosando deseo.

Estas preciosa- dijo Harry y Alicia sonrió.

Harry se acercó a ella y la empezó a besar el cuello.

Harry estate quieto- dijo Alicia riendo.

Anda hagámoslo aunque solo sea una vez- dijo Harry entre beso y beso que le daba a su mujer- desde que nacieron los trillizos no lo hemos hecho por que siempre pasa algo que nos lo impide. Pero ahora no hay nada que lo impida, los trillizos están dormidos y los otros están jugando en el jardín.

Esta bien- dijo Alicia y se besaron.

Cayeron sobre la cama y se siguieron besando. Harry introdujo su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Alicia y empezó a acariciarle los senos. Alicia le desprendió de la camiseta y le empezó a besar el hombro. Harry le desabrochó el pantalón a la chica y comenzó a besarle el vientre.

Harry- dijo Alicia- mira a ver si hay preservativos en la mesilla.

Harry siguió besándola mientras con la mano rebuscaba en los cajones de la mesilla pero no había nada.

No quedan- dijo Harry besándola el cuello y desabrochándose los pantalones.

Alicia lo quitó de encima y se puso de pie.

Entonces tampoco hay sexo- dijo Alicia y Harry la miró.

Alicia no me hagas esto- dijo Harry desesperado.

Harry por ahora no me quiero quedar otra vez embarazada- dijo Alicia aunque ella también quería hacer el amor con él pero pasar por otro embarazo quería descansar y disfrutar un poco de su figura que por suerte seguía manteniendo embarazo tras embarazo.

Alicia necesitamos este momento de intimidad- dijo Harry- además no te vas a quedar embarazada.

Eso tú no lo sabes- dijo Alicia.

Ya veras como no- dijo Harry- por favor.

No se Harry- dijo Alicia.

Pues si no lo sabes no empieces algo que no vas a terminar- dijo Harry enfadándose y señalándose la entrepierna donde tenía un bulto muy grande- ahora que hago para bajarlo, me voy al baño y…

Pero se detuvo cuando vio a su mujer acercarse a él sensualmente. Con su mano rozó la entrepierna de su marido y este cerró los ojos.

Esta bien Harry- dijo Alicia sentándose en sus piernas y quitándose la camiseta- pero como me quede embarazada te mato.

Correré el riesgo- dijo Harry sonriendo, los mismo le había dicho cuando se quedó embarazada con los trillizos y aunque al principio le estuvo gritando por no haber tenido cuidado después Harry se las arregló para terminar con ella en la cama y celebrar que estaban de nuevo embarazada.

Poco a poco se desprendieron de sus ropas y entre besos, caricias y sabanas hicieron el amor.

_2 semanas después_

Ese día habían llegado Dave y Karol para pasar las navidades en familia. Ahora Alicia estaba en el baño que comunicaba con su habitación. Se paseaba de un lado a otro muy nerviosa y de vez en cuando miraba el test de embarazo que había en el lavabo. Pasados los cinco minutos miró el color que había salido y vio que era rosa. Estaba embarazada de nuevo.

¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- gritó Alicia saliendo del baño.

En pocos minutos Harry entró al cuarto y lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la habitación para que no los oyesen discutir por que sabía que iban a discutir, cada vez que ella lo llamaba por el nombre completo era por que había hecho algo.

¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo Harry poniendo cara inocente.

Mira- dijo Alicia enseñándole el test.

Harry lo cogió y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su mujer volvía a estar embarazada pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la cara de su mujer.

Se que no querías quedarte embarazada- dijo Harry.

Es que no lo entiendes Harry, yo voy a querer a este niño tanto como quiero a los otros- dijo Alicia- pero soy yo la que se pone gorda, es a mi a la que se le hinchan los pies, le duele la espalda, vomita, se marea tiene antojos y más cosas que no me acuerdo hora.

Sé mi amor, que el embarazo tiene cosas malas pero también las tiene buenas- dijo Harry acercándose a ella acariciándole el vientre- a mi me encanta tener hijos por que fortalece nuestro amor y por que son el fruto de nuestro amor, mi pequeña cada uno de nuestros hijos me hacen sentir más joven.

Y todo un semental- dijo Alicia sonriendo y jugueteando con los botones de su camisa- no es tan malo.

Claro que no- dijo Harry.

Al contrario es maravilloso- dijo Alicia sonriendo y mirando a su marido.

¿Lo celebramos ahora que los niños están entretenidos abajo?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Alicia dio un salto y rodeo la cintura de su marido con sus piernas y el cuello del hombre con sus brazos. Le dio un beso en los labios y él le acarició la espalda.

Vale- dijo Alicia sonriendo- pero uno rapidito por que esta noche será el plato fuerte.

Harry sonrió y tumbo a su mujer en la cama y allí hicieron el amor. Después bajaron al salón donde estaban sus hijos con Frank y les dieron la noticia. Los niños se abalanzaron sobre su madre y la abrazaron y Frank los felicito.

Ya veo a Ron con el cachondeito de que somos conejos- dijo Alicia sentándose en el sofá con Kelly sobre sus piernas.

¿Por qué tío Ron dice que sois conejos?- dijo Brien.

Por que los conejos tiene muchos hijos- dijo Harry a su hijo.

A entonces el tío Ron tiene razón- dijo Brien- sois como conejos.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Los niños se pusieron a jugar, Frank dijo que se iba a costar por esa mañana se había levantado con un fuerte dolor en la pierna mala. Alicia y Harry se quedaron en el salón observando a los niños jugar.

La próxima vez tendremos más cuidado- susurró Alicia apoyada en el pecho de su marido- y nos pondremos protección.

Vale- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la cabeza.

Creo que ya hemos poblado un poco la tierra- dijo Alicia.

Harry y Alicia se miraron y se echaron a reír. Cuando los niños los miraron por que oyeron sus risas los vieron besándose y todos los niños sonrieron, les encantaba ver como sus papas se besaban. Los niños se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a sus padres. Se echaron encima de ellos y los abrazaron. Harry y Alicia los miraron los empezaron a abrazar y a besar mientras todos reía.

En esa casa siempre se respiraba amor y felicidad. Siempre se oían las risas de todos y pasara lo que pasara siempre iban a estar juntos, unos al lado de los otros, apoyándose.

"Y queréis saber una cosa más, no tuvieron cuidado y tuvieron otros tres hijos en los últimos cuatro años. Y os preguntareis ¿y como lo sabe esa vocecita? ¿Y quien es esa vocecita? Pues soy la próxima y última hija del matrimonio Potter. Estoy deseando nacer para estar con mis 12 hermanitos y con mis papas. Hoy mi mama se enterará de que esta embarazada de mí"

¡HARRY JAMES POTTER SUBE AHORA MISMO AL CUARTO!- gritó Alicia.

"¡Ups! Creo que ya se enteró pero como siempre lo terminarán arreglando pero yo voy a cerrar los ojitos por que soy demasiado pequeño para ver como mi papá y mi mama se reconcilian. Adiós."

FIN

**Nota de la atora:**

Hola ¿qué os pareció el epílogo? Espero que os guste y que me dejéis un reviews para decirme lo que os ha pareció el capítulo y la historia en conjunto por que aquí termina, este era el último capítulo de la historia. Me da pena terminarla por que me ha encantado escribirla pero por otro lado estaba deseando terminarla para tener más tiempo para escribir la otra de Harry Potter y los herederos de los fundadores que os recomiendo que leáis. Os anunció que la próxima historia que publique, que no se cuando lo haré, será de los Merodeadores por que mi amiga Luchi me lo ha pedido. Bueno me despido, gracias a todos por seguirme en cada capítulo y gracias a los que me dejaron reviews muchas gracias a todos los que la leyeron me hicieron muy feliz por que me dio a entender que no lo hago tan mal. Gracias de nuevo y leer mi otra historia y todas las que publique más adelante. Besos y adiós.


End file.
